Kingdom Hearts Book 2: The Road to Dawn
by jidfanfic
Summary: Book 2 of KH Re-Imagined: Sora won the battle against darkness but now he must battle against his own memories. New forces wish to invade his mind, those who use darkness and demons alike, will he survive or will he come out a whole new person. Meanwhile Riku struggles to find a new road, one that has led him to a little town called Gravity Falls
1. Prologue: The One Eyed Beast

Prologue: The One Eyed Beast 

**I've been having these strange dreams lately. I see a boy on an Island, with wild spiky hair as he is about to go on a cliche hero's journey type story where he has to save the universe from a great evil. Friends become enemies, new allies made, and a whole lot of over the top drama happens. The kid gets a magical weapon, and goes up against legions of monsters, travels the multiverse, has to fight his best friend, and then closes a magical door that seals away said great darknesses from the great evil forever and ever. Some dream right.**

**Oh wait, though, it wasn't a dream.**

**IT WAS REAL!**

**How do I know this, well howdy fellow reader, I'm Bill Cipher, Demon Triangle, Nightmare King, and a whole bunch of other titles that would make any royal or over the top tyrant jealous. If you've seen or heard anything weird, mysterious or conspiratorial, well, that was all me, more or less. Guy who killed the dinosaurs me, created chinese water tourcher, me, invented the state of Florida, **_**OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE...**_**that was me. But yeah, all that is real, and that's all me. Now you're probably wondering just why I'm talking about these events in the first place right. You're probably thinking to yourself and saying, I'm sure someone as great and powerful as you was involved in such a important event in the history of the multiverse.**

**Well….you see…...**_**NO I WASN'T !**_

**Yes! I know shocker, you're all in shock, I'm so sorry, it makes me sad too.**

**But yeah, this kid, Sora, he all of a sudden becomes the most important person in the multiverse. Like seriously you would not believe it. How can that be? A big event suddenly impacts everyone, and I do mean **_**EVERYONE. **_**Even this family that I had plans for was affected, got sucked into a void, and well long story short I had to change gears. Now I know more than ever that I need to get out of here.**

**Where is here, just the Nightmare Realm, yeah, I'm kinda…I'm kinda stuck here. I mean you cause one apocalyptic reign of terror a bajillion years ago and be responsible for creating some really nasty elements of the universe and the ancients fear you and think you aren't **_**trustworthy**_** and for what!**

**Because I'm weird.**

**Because I think a little differently from everyone.**

**Because I was the one to propose that slicing someone in half should be a legal sport for all to enjoy.**

**Because I want to watch people burn and suffer for my own fun sadistic amusement because the humans are so small and tiny little beings who should be toyed with and played with.**

**Well sorry normies for not understanding my genius, you're wrong, and just big meanines. **

**Point is, there is something big happening out there now, and see I'm an all seeing demon triangle with one big old eye. So I kinda know all and see all and yes it gets very creepy and I use it for things I probably shouldn't. However the point is something big is happening. Even if I don't know about it, and if I don't know something, then I need to get on it. Sure that Sora kid **_**might **_**have saved the universe **_**now **_**but I have a hunch there is still more to the tale going on. **

**See, I had these plans, and they involved a town called Gravity Falls and a family called the Pine's, but sadly that all changed when the Heartless attacked. Boy, did that miff me off, however when I took another look at what happened to the Pines's they ran into Sora, and well, If found that kid far more interesting...So I watched, and I watched, and I watched some now**

**Now I found someone that if I'm right Sora is heading right towards them, and I might wanna get on whatever is getting on in now. For you see, our Keyblade Hero is heading into a trap...Dark forces are at play again, and I'm gonna take advantage of that.**

**BEHOLD!**

**Oh wait...This isn't a visual medium, and right now you're in first person. Dang! Oh well, I'll describe it to you. A bunch of my portals are opening up and showing images, mostly of weird people in black hoods, but the stand out however is some young girl, she's sitting in a desk, looking all sad, really pale too, and boy is she as white as snow. No not snow white, she's somewhere else, but she's definitely pale as a ghost. Oh, I think she's gonna sing a song similar to something on broadway...Let's read shall we**

_**Mysterious Girl**_

_Invisible when you're sad_

_Clocks tick and phones still ring_

_The world carries on like mad_

_But nobody sees a thing_

_Whispering behind their hands_

_Lost for kind words to say_

_Nobody understands_

_And everyone goes away_

_Grownups wanna fix things_

_When they can't it only fills them with shame_

_So they just look away_

_Is it being greedy to need somebody to see me_

_And say my name?_

**Dang….Overly dramatic much, well looks like this is what I got to work with...oh well. Kinda feel for her though, she's not part of the story either. Maybe I can work with that moving forward. For you see I'm not really involved in anything going on in that particular area with all the black hooded dudes, but I can definitely see what they are doing working to my advantage, all i gotta do is somehow get a hold of that Key and then, I'm free baby. Maybe I'll even get a sexy looking Anime body .One way or another I'll be free.**

_**SONG TIME FOR ME NOW! GIVE ME MORE A BEET**_

_**ONE TWO THREE GO!  
**_

**Bill Cipher**

_Hey guys!_

_Beggin your pardon._

_Excuse me!_

_Sorry to barge in._

_Let's skip the introductions_

_And just get to _

_You know._

_The whole_

_Being weird thing._

_Dark and light doomed!_

_Embrace the madness._

_Say goodbye to all emotions but gladness._

_Okay sure it's insanity _

_but _

_who cares_

_You know  
Because_

_It's a weird thing!_

_Weird can get a person stressed._

_Stop looking at me so really funny._

_I don't wanna give you munny._

_I can show them what came next_

_For I'm the best_

_I'm your test._

_Never put the rumors to rest._

_So just relax_

_You'll be fine._

_Sure I'll probably break your mind._

_So here me dear._

_Now the show's about to get weird._

_You're, your gonna be fine._

_On the weirder side._

_DIE YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE  
EVERYONE DIE!_

_I'll, I'll be your guide._

_YEAH!_

_To this stranger siiiiiiiiiide!_

_Oh and full disclosure the show's about to get weird!_

_Everyone gets a look here._

_Like Sora, Donald and Goofy Goof here._

_Now let's all stay in the loop here._

_Because again you know_

_It's gonna get weird here._

_You're gonna love the folk here._

_Yeah, I know we're crazy but they can still take a joke here._

_And everyday I do like a gazillion jolts here._

_But still…..WOO! The whole being weird thing._

_Fun to see who's proof._

_I'm pretty sane._

_I'm pretty clean._

_Yeesh, pass the tramamamine_

_Time to face the brutal truth._

_We all got some vice here._

_No one is really nice here._

_Hey that's just the facts of life here._

_So take a little break here._

_The fever never breaks here._

_Oh and watch out for that snake here._

**Summoning a giant snake is fun! **_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**_

_Now the show's about to get weird._

**Someone hand me a microphone I'm going on tour baby!  
**

_Your _

_You're gonna be fine!_

_Thank you! Thank you very much!  
On the weirder side!_

_(How you doing)_

_Ooop not good, badda beep do we woop wa!_

_Iiiiiii'l I'll be your guide._

_To the weirder side!  
Seriously though! This shows about to get _

_Weird! _

_It's taboo_

_But there's always something new_

_Madness overtaking blues_

_And sometimes just kills you._

_There's no destiny or fate_

_Just a terrifying quake_

_Filled with all sorts of takes_

_And on a certain date the unvierse kills you._

_That's the thing with life_

_No one _

_Makes_

_It _

_Out _

_Alive_

_Toss your sanity in the pit_

_Goss it's awful _

_Aint it tragic_

_They tried to blow up a entire planet_

_When your nuts who gives a hint._

_No pilates_

_No more yoga_

_Heck to you, you freakin poser_

_From the cradle to cremation._

_Weird just needs a little conversation._

_But I have mastered the art_

_Of turning convention apart!_

_So how about we all make a start_

_On the whoooooooole_

_Beeeeeeeeing_

_Weird thing_

_See what did I tell yuh this shows about to get weird._

**Anyway ...I think it's time I made myself part of the story, paid a visit to this kid. He's overly trusting and friendly and wields the ultimate magical weapon in the universe. That makes him an easy****sucker! **

**This should be fun, off to gain my freedom and finally escape this boredom and find out why this spiky haired kid is so special in the first place.**

**Remember.**

**Reality is an illusion**

**The universe is a fanfiction**

**Buy gold**

**Bye!**

**Author Note: Yes I did have Bill Cipher sing the song "The Whole Being Dead thing" from Beetlejuice the musical….It's fan fiction don't judge me! :P**


	2. Road to Light

Road to Light

A clear blue sky hovered over the trio, the wind was particularly lovely blowing up against them giving everyone a nice cool breeze. This large grassy plain with its yellow dirt road was one of the most peaceful areas Sora and company had ever been too. Far different from the last place they had been. A horrish nightmare of darkness and Heartless. Here there was light as far as the eye could see, and again compared to last time that was pretty far.

For the last few, it was hard to keep track, maybe days, they had just been walking down the path.

Sora was on top of the world for what felt like the first time ever. Who would have thought that after starting an adventure with absolutely nothing but a wily magical key, losing his friend to darkness, that he would not only defeat the evil responsible for it all, but now have two new friends to add to the ever growing lists of companions and pals who he had made during his first great journey.

With a smile on his face, he felt the brightness of the sun press on his lightly tanned skin, his spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes practically shimmering as Donald and Goofy continued upon a grassy trail forward. They had been on this trail for a while since closing the door to darkness and defeating the evil Keyblade Master Xehanort. Riku and Kairi were out there somewhere, and he was determined more than ever now to find them.

After all, that's why Sora started this journey and went through this story in the first place.

"Gee, wonder how long this road goes?" Goofy asked as he looked back, continuing to press on. "Seems like we've been walking in the same place for hours now."

Sora shrugged. "Well, we've been here ever since we defeated Xehanort so I guess we keep walking."

"My feet hurt." Donald moaned looking at his webbed feet, he took a pause to stretch them before he caught up. "Can we take a break?"

"Oh, come on, Donald! It's not _THAT_ bad." Sora argued keeping up the pace. "We've been walking for what, a few hours today, at the most...Besides most of the best stories involving walking for long periods of time "

"Yeah, well, my feet still hurt." Donald muttered, "And I bet those people in the stories took breaks"

"You should start working out more." Sora chuckled, "Come on, Donald we've done way harder stuff than walking. Don't go Goofy complaining."

"Yeah, you gotta keep up the pace." Goofy ran past both of them. "See it's easy."

Donald rolled his eyes "Oh brother."

Sora gave him a cheek grin and laughed. He loved Donald and Goofy company, having them was a blessing that he wished he figured out earlier.

Goofy, the oldest of the two, was a single father to his son Max, and a good one at that. He was a sort of anthropomorphic Dog by Sora's thoughts but he never thought too much as well as Captain of the Guard to King Mickey. While silly and had a tendency to be extremely clumsily he was also very wise and good at making you feel better while dispensing good advice. In a way he had become an almost surrogate father to Sora who had lost his own father many years ago when he was younger. Though despite the goofiness of Goofy, he had a certain wisdom about him, always able to say things that calmed the rest of the group.

Donald, a duck, on the other hand was a bit more brash, always tended to be more negative about things. Most likely because he was constantly worried for their safety because of some unknown, at least to Sora, events regarding his sister Della Duck and how it affected his three nephews he raised. Yet he was a loyal companion nonetheless. He was King Mickey's court mage, and quite the expert on all things magical. Most of the time though he spent thinking of back home and wanting to get back to his nephews.

Then finally there was Jiminy Cricket, small, he was a vital crew member for he had recorded their journey from the beginning keeping vital records, one that he could not wait to put in the royal archives of Disney Castle.

"Well I know one thing fella's" Jiminy said hopping onto Sora's shoulder, a small tiny journal in hand, "This grassy plain sure is peaceful, probably one of the more nicer places we've visited"

"You have enough info there Jiminy to write a novel" Sora chuckled looking over his shoulder to the tiny cricket

"Well I am a chronicler so, maybe I should...One day" Jiminy stated taking a note in his journal, "Imagine, will call it, the Adventures of Sora and Friends"

"Sounds stale," Donald muttered.

Jiminy frowned and huffed, "Well I don't see you coming up with any titles"

"Needs something flashy" Donald argued back

Sora laughed as the two continued to have their argument. He wondered what it would be like for his life to be a novel. Chronicled to be a great hero of the world. Sounds daunting, but also exciting. To be a great legend like the one his mother read to him about as a kid back on the Island

At first, he wasn't so sure about Donald Goofy and Jiminy, they were a bit silly, and wasn't always sure if they were interested in finding his friends and more interested in just getting him to their King who they thought would fix it all. However it was Sora who needed them perhaps more than they needed him. It was tough at first exploring whole new worlds and without his Island friends by his side he was lost. But they guided him and aided him. When Riku fell to darkness and became his enemy for a brief time it was Donald and Goofy who stood by him and picked him back up when he was knocked back down again.

Sora sometimes wondered to his horror what would have happened if he had never met Donald and Goofy.

He was happy to call them friends. No...More than friends...Family. They were just as much his family as his mother, Riku and Kairi were now. How could they not be. Not with the things they went through, saving the world, standing together against evil. Sora was so grateful.

"So, uh, how do you suppose we will know when we find their door to the light?" Goofy asked as he scratched his head.

Sora shrugged looking out to the horizon. "Who knows, we'll find it when we find it, you can't rush these things. That's what my mom always told me".

Donald scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you, you're never patient."

"What? It's true, these things will happen when they happen." Sora casually put his arms behind his head as he kept on the road. "As long as we keep going, we will find them. Besides we don't have to worry too much right? I mean I already defeated Xehanort and saved the universe. Everything else after that is gonna be easy."

"Now don't get overconfident Sora," Jiminy cricket hopped onto his shoulder looking disapprovingly at him, "Just because you defeated one villain doesn't mean there aren't other dangers out there"

"Then I'll fight them and face them head on, I did with Xehanort, like any good hero would ,I have my Keyblade, what could go wrong".

Goofy nodded, "I agree, we can take on anything, and right now, we need to take on getting back home to our loved ones"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed giving him the thumbs up.

"Well what are we waiting for," Sora said, smiling widely, with a spring in his step he started to run off looking back at his friends to catch up "Lets not keep them waiting, lets go!"

They rushed off and for the first time since Sora started his epic quest with Donald and Goofy, he truly felt confident in his abilities. Nothing could really stop him, he was the Keyblade Master after all. He defeated Xehanort, no dark force could stop him after this.

Sora felt a rush of confidence. Something he hadn't have in a long time.

During most of his first journey Sora always had a lot of doubt. He wasn't sure if he even wanted a Keyblade let alone help Donald and Goofy. Even when he traveled the worlds he still wasn't sure if he yearned to be a hero.

"So long as we're together guys, we're unstoppable. Come on guys, we got a whole bunch of people waiting for us to come home!"

The next big quest had begun to find some friends and return back home with the nice and bright and grassy beautiful and fresh things that were definitely looking up.

**Sora**

_Life is like a journey on a road that's within._

_Heads says you should stay_

_But your heart says to begin._

_So you go_

**Donald, Goofy and Jiminy **

_But you don't wanna go_

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy**

_Time flies by in the city of lights._

_Time stands still in the country._

_There's no time for a fuss or a fight._

_As we travel the land._

**Donald and Goofy**

_And I be satisfied_

_As to be _

_Not denied_

**Everyone**

_To reside_

_With some pride_

_While I ride_

_To the city, the city of lights._

**Donald**

_Light shines like a Diamond_

_In the city of light_

**Goofy**

_When that Diamond shines you know that everythings alright._

**Donald**

_But you know._

_We got a wit a go._

**Sora**

_Let us meet its master_

_We don't want to make them late_

**Everyone **

_In that city of lights._

**Goofy**

_The light it has a plan_

_And one I can understand._

**Sora**

_The light it's something grand with reflection._

**Donald**

_Light like a person's mighty hand bearing across the entire land._

**Jiminy**

_Light is a person of our affection._

**Everyone**

_Time flies by in the city of light._

_Time stands still in the country._

_There's no time for a fuss or a fight._

_As we travel the land._

_And will be satisfied _

_Just to be _

_Not denied_

_To reside_

_With some pride_

_While I ride_

_To the city _

_The city of lights._

The journey continued until the sun began to set and the moon finally covered the dark starry sky. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rested on the grass, as they slept and prepared for another day. Sora particularly was tired, having felt he walked for hours without stopping for a single break. His legs hurt and ached and he just wanted to rest up back in a nice cozy bed back home, his mother in the other room after giving him a big hug and tucking him in at night.

That thought alone eased him during his sleep.

-000-

_Sora awoke to find himself in the middle of a pit of complete darkness. There wasn't a single speck of light that could be seen for miles. That was until from down below things began to glow, as a giant glass mural began to form below him. Blue in frame, green in the inner frame. An image of himself appeared sleeping, as other images of Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and his mother surrounded the tapestry. Everything that represented him was on this mural. The mural was him, it was his heart._

_He didn't know how he knew that now he just did, memories of other murals from his dream began to appear just like before. Except last time it was the Princesses of Heart, he wondered why this time it was himself._

"_Hello!" Sora called out sounding nervous, "Mr. Voice, are you there, didn't we go through this last time?"_

Don't be afraid

"_Oh no not again" Sora sighed, as the dark void continued to surround him "Look My. whoever... Voice, whoever you are ...Um...I kinda did the thing I think you wanted me to, I'm honestly not sure, I mean I had a big adventure, saved the universe from the forces of evil...Pretty proud of myself if you ask me. Just saying...I'm just saying"_

_No response, Sora just signed as he realized that he probably wasn't going to hear much of the voice again. He began to mozy around the small area trying to see if there would be some sort of staircase or other platform that would appear. Sadly none did show up however, leaving him alone in the middle of this strange dream again._

_What was even the purpose this time?_

_What was even the reason, hadn't the hard work been done._

_Eventually the dullness ended as Sora's keyblade appeared before him. He stepped back in shock, knowing that when his weapon appeared that meant the Heartless were nearby. Last time he had faced a few in his dream. They would certainly appear again, but this time, he was ready for them. He knew what these creatures of darkness were and he had defeated them multiple times._

The brighter the light the deeper the darkness.

"_Voice?"_

_Sora turned around as a portal of darkness arrived, a figure emerging from it. A few moments passed before the figure revealed themselves to be no other than Riku himself. Standing there in the center of the platform._

"_Riku!" Sora gasped as he ran up to his friends, so close to finally reuniting with him._

_That was not to be though as darknesses consumed his friend, forming the same darksuite from before. When his eyes opened, they were no longer the cyan green but the bloodshot yellow. In his hand, a sharp edged sword appeared. His grip tightening on it_

_Sora stepped back as his own Keyblade appeared without his knowing it "Riku?"_

_Without warning Riku jumped into the air and landed right in Sora striking hard. Sora defended with his Keyblade as the two sabers clashed with one another. Each clang and move was more intense and rough. Sora tried to avoid the sharp edges as his friend kept trying to slice him open. With great speed he ran always keeping some distance, keeping his Keyblade up high as the two blades clashed over and over again. The two of them gave practically dancing on the platform, but this was a dance of the death._

"_Riku stop!" Sora said trying to play only defense, why was his friend attacking him. Didn't he save him, wasn't all of this over. He tried his best to miss and run, keeping a safe distance between the two._

"_Weak" Riku sneered, blasting him with a dark blast, Sora defectled._

_Again Riku kept lunging at him trying to strike him down but each time he missed. Sora felt his knees starting to give in. Riku's power was intense, like an unstoppable beast who just didn't give._

_Eventually Riku leaped back to the center of the room again and was once again engulfed in darkness. Sora watched in horror as the dark aura took him. Once free though, a new figure emerged. The white hair and tall figure of Xehanort now stood before him, an evil grin on his face as he slowly walked towards him now._

"_All words begin in darkness' He stated, "And all shall end, like your friend his heart once again belongs to darkness!"  
_

"_No!" Sora tried to reach but was bolted back against him landing on the ground with a loud thud. Xehanort laughed as he exploded in darkness, leaving Sora standing there, breathing heavily, in fear._

"_R-Riku" Sora gulped, was his heart really engulfed in darkness._

_A moment of silence passed…his mind was racing._

_Only to be broken by the sound of applause as a high pitch voice echoed from below, Sora could see a figure slowly beginning to lower themselves down towards them. A small looking figure with a very triangle shaped shape. Because it was an actual triangle floating towards him with one large eye, a top hat, and a bowtie. _

_He looked weird._

"_**Well, well, well...Bravo! I must say kid you really do have the stuff. You know how to put on quite the show, very impressive I gotta say".**_

"_W-What are you?" Sora asked, seeming nervous taking a step back, "Where's Riku, and Xehanort"_

_The Triangle seemed taken a back but tipped their head and hat, "__**Names Bill...Bill Cipher, all seeing dream entities at your service, here have some deer teeth."  
**_

_Sora was soon given a bunch of teeth which creeped him out. Bill just laughed as he continued to float around. This dream of his was starting to feel a bit too real to just be part of Sora's imagination but something that was actually happening. _

_A moment of silence passed between the two now, as they just looked at each other. Sora wondered when he would speak again thinking best to perhaps ask a question. The Triangle just floating around him, his one eyes staring at him, as if to gaze into his soul._

"_**Man battling your bestie only to have been consumed by a benign of darkness, must be hard to watch huh" **_Bill chuckled, his eye gazing at Sora as he floated around him "_**Good thing you forgave him when the real thing happened, otherwise...Woo...well, I'd hate to be him".**_

"_So...Um, hi...Um...Not to be rude or anything but, why are you in my dream? Or are you even real?" Sora voice shook a bit, afraid he was tempting faith_

_Bill remained quiet for a moment but just laughed, "__**Oh good one kid, yeah, I'm real, well, real in that I exist, however I can only communicate with you in your head. Long story, don't wanna get into it. But the point is I am a BIG FAN, and I just wanted to just meet you".**_

"_A fan?" Sora was shocked. This was definitely a first, Sora wasn't used to having a fan. Although he did remember some admirers in Traverse Town for defeating the Heartless a few times. However now it seemed that his fame was starting to spread to people in other dimensions. Just for defeating Xehanort and saving the world? Saying it in his head now though it did make sense. Of course he would. That thought alone made something inside feel quite good, a sense of becoming a legend. He sorta liked the sound of that. Smiling wide Sora looked at Bill and held out his hand, "Well Bill, glad I can inspire"  
_

"_**Oh believe me kid you more then inspire" **__Bill said shaking his hand back, "__**In fact, so much I wanna offer you my powers of foresight to help you".**_

"_You wanted to help" Sora was shocked._

_Bill nodded, "__**Yep? Wished I could have been there for the first quest as well. I felt almost ashamed to appear feeling useless, not being able to be a part of the story" **__Behind Bill a violin began to play sad music, "__**Oh my cowardice and shame...But I got over it and now I wanna help! Even from realm I want to help"**_

_Sora didn't know what to make of this creature right now. He had met plenty of oddballs in the past, many of them he liked. But Bill seemed to be quite strange. He wasn't sure what he was, except a triangle. Also why was he in his dreams, he never really had visitors in his dreams before. Perhaps he was the voice._

"_Are you him, are you the voice?"  
_

"_**The voice, I wish...No, like I said I didn't help at all the first time" **__Bill said waving it off, "__**And no, I don't know who it is...Which is a shame because I actually do know lots of things, and that's why I'm here. I wanna give you some info on the happenings of the worlds, since you've been gone"**_

_Sora took a moment to take in what he was saying. It was then he realized that yeah, he had been gone. Gone quite a while, well not that long since he closed the door to darkness and defeated Xehanort, also saving his friend Riku in the process. _

"_Oh, um ...How? How can you do that?" Sora asked looking curious_

_Bill form changed again to just a giant eye as it began to show off various images. Worlds, these worlds, not only words but world's Sora had visited. Agrabah, Wonderland, Traverse Town, he recognizes these places, even saw people he knew. Aladdin, Alice, Leon, his friends, the people he met. All of them seemed to be safe, happy. It was seeing this that it hit him, that he did it, he really did save the universe from the Heartless._

_A sense of euphoria came over him, the weight of his actions finally clicking. He saved the universe. Sora really did save the universe. Xehanort had threatened everything, manipulated Maleficent and her villains to launch siege after siege of Heartless against them, and he stopped it. He along with his friends stopped it. _

"_W-Wow" Sora blinked, "All these people"  
_

"_**You care about them kid?" **__Bill asked, his tone softer then earlier_

_Sora nodded, "Yeah, if it weren't for them I would never have gotten as far as I would have. My friends are my power after all".  
_

"_**That's your catchphrase?" **_Bill asked leaning back in the air

_Sora chuckled, "Maybe"_

_It was sort of true, so many of these people had helped him during his first journey. If it weren't for them he would never have gotten through the horde of Heartless that were against him, find his friend, and defeat Xehanort. He might have been the hero, but even hero's needed help. _

_Bill revered back to his normal form again and went back to floating in front of Sora, twirling his cane leisurely. "__**See...I know lots of things, info, people, if you want to know, I can show you ...Consider me your muse, someone to turn to for need and advice. I wanna help yuh kid ...Get to know yuh, after all I think your fascinating...weird...and I like weird"**_

"_So you can see anything?" Sora asked his mind, starting to wonder._

_Bill nodded "__**Yep anything, from what the weather is like to dark horrible secrets of ones enemies, anything?"**_

_Sora thought about what he said for a moment and then realized something, "Show me Kairi!" He asked._

"_**Kairi? Oh...I getcha...I getcha…"**__ Bill returned back to being a viewing mirror again._

_There she was, Kairi, standing there on the beach looking out into the ocean, someone else was with her too. It was his mother, they were standing there together looking out on the ocean waiting, waiting for him. Sora's eyes widened and his heart sank. She was waiting for him, along with his mother too. Both wanted him to come back home and he needed to get back home to them._

_Bill turned off the image and returned to the normal triangle again, "__**Anything else?"**_

"_Riku! Where is Riku!" Sora asked, looking desperate now._

"_**Ah...Yeh...about that…." **__Bill twiddled his thumbs looking nervously, "__**See, I kinda have a inkling of where he would be...But, i'm not sure you wanna know"  
**_

_Sora widened his eyes and got his knees, "Come on Bill, show me, you said you wanna help, show me! Please! I need to know where Riku is"_

_Bill sighed, "__**Okay kid" **__he again turned into a viewing portal one more time, and this time, showed a large castle on the edge of the void. _

"_What castle is that…."_

_"__**I...I can't say because your about to wake up"**_

_Sora seemed taken aback, "Wait...what about Riku"  
_

"_**Just follow the signs kid….Trust me! I'll be watching you! Look for the guys in black hoods!"  
**_

-000-

"Mama!" Sora's eyes burst open as he woke back up, his breathing heavy as he calmed himself.

Breathing heavily, Sora looked around to see if Bill Cipher was still around, only to find himself back in the middle of the grassy plane again. It was dark out and the moon was shining high above them now. A sound of a cricket chirping could be heard in the distance, though that could just have been Jiminy.

Once calm he did a quick check to make sure everything wasn't a miss. Donald and Goofy were still sound asleep and they were in the middle of the large grassy null. He rubbed his head trying to remember if he did anything different before he went to sleep, yet nothing of fruition came to mind.

"So strange, w-who was that guy?...Perhaps it was nothing though," Sora muttered aloud as he stood up looking at the road beyond. "How long does this place go I wonder?"

What was Bill Cipher trying to tell him? Was he even real. The dream felt real but it was hard to tell. The last thing he said was look for the guys in black hoods. What hoods? What was that castle, and was he close to finding Riku. He really wanted to find him, he did anything to find him, and get his friend back. Especially after having to fight him, he just wanted things to go back to normal, be back on Destiny Island, with his friends, with his mother.

Riku

Sora frowned thinking about the dream again. He hated having to fight his friend again. There first falling out was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced before and hoped to never experience again. Watching his friend fall to darkness, and have to fight him, and maybe even worse. If Riku hadn't come back to back at Hollow Bastion well...He didn't want to think about what he would have to do.

Their journey to find Riku and get back seemed to not be going anywhere useful lately. All they did was go down the long grassy plains ever since they had closed the door to darkness and defeated Xehanort. Either then that it had mostly just been walking. Lots of walking, not even really anything useful as of late. Hopefully he would find Riku soon, he really had a lot he wanted to talk to him about.

Taking a deep breath Sora stretched his back, and tried to tire himself out so he could go back to sleep, his mind still racing because of his dream.

"Everything okay, Sora?" He looked down to see Jiminy sitting by himself with his journal in hand and pen in another as he scribbedl inside it. "You seem stressed."

Sora shook his head, deciding to keep Bill a secret...For now. "Oh sorry, I had the weirdest dream and I, uh...Wait a minute, how long have you been awake?"

"I heard you calling your mom," Jiminy stated, sounding worried, "Have a bad dream? Something you need to talk about?"

Sora sighed, sitting back down on the grass, Jiminy hopping on his shoulder now "Sorry, whenever I get a little scared she'd normally come in and calm me down"

"Sounds like a wonderful woman"

Sora nodded, as he sat down crossed legged and looked at looked up at the stars with a wide smile, "She is, I remember one time she used to sing me this funny song...how it go..._Shake, Shake, Shake Senora..._But she'd changed the name to Sora since it sounded similar" 

Both Jiminy and Sora just laughed, it was nice to talk about his mom. Sometimes he worried how long he was gone and what she was thinking right now.

"So, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Oh most of the night, I've been working on this journal. Lets just say being your pocket most of the time doesn't leave for the most calming of environments to work. Thankfully, I have a pretty good memory so I've been able to get at least most of the journey down and now I'm just making sure I have the finer details all nailed down."

Sora leaned down to take a look at the tiny journal. "Wow, you've been working that hard, have you?"

As he squinted his eyes, Sora could see all the details that Jiminy had put into his journal. Images of the various worlds and locations they had visited. Pictures such as the Agrabah palace, and Traverse Town second district filled the pages. There was even a photo or two of Leon and Dipper inside here, All these friends and places, so many good memories with his friends.

Suddenly a small wave of sadness came over him as the memories started flooding in again and deep fear took him. A more darker fear began to take hold of him now as he remembered his first quest.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Riku and Kairi came with me from the start." Sora thought, "Think Riku would have gone to darkness if I was with him from the start?"

"Well, we can't dwell on the past forever, Sora." Jiminy said putting the book down for a moment. "While it's important to never forget it we have to continue to press forward."

Sora sighed. "You're right…you are right, anyway! Seriously, Jiminy it looks great."

"Oh yes." Jiminy nodded. "It's been both an honor and a passion, to chronicle your journey from it's a start."

"Well more like Donald and Goofy's journey, I came in a bit later."

"You've been around from the start pretty much." Jiminy interjected. "It became your journey, you defeat Xehanort after all. That's not an easy feat Sora, especially someone your age."

Sora blushed a bit. "Gee. never thought about it like that" Except that Bill Cipher had just mentioned it too. Perhaps he was right.

He got up and looked out into the distance, "You know, I never set out to be a hero, I mean I like helping people, but honestly, I just wanted to see the world just for the heck of it. Riku was more the warrior type.

Jiminy hoped on Sora's shoulder and looked at him sternly but kindly "You may not have set out to be a hero Sora, but heroism called upon you. The Keyblade picked you, so clearly the universe or something must have seen something in you. I think you should be proud about that"

"Ah come on. Stop..." Sora blushed, "I'm not that special".

Jiminy shook his head. "No, Sora, I mean it. You lost your home and had to find your way to your friends. You went through trials and tribulations, and yet throughout all that you thrived. You stayed true to yourself and your moral compass. Not a lot of people could do that."

"Jiminy, I-"

"Face it Sora, you're a hero, whether you want to admit it or not".

Sora took a moment and began to ponder this. Jiminy did make a good point, he did save the universe from the Heartless. Not to mention defeated a Heartless of an evil Keyblade Master. Those were impressive feats. He felt a bit of pride at this idea of him being a hero. When he was young on the island he and Riku would always tussle to play hero, now however Sora was actually being one, with actual accomplishment to him.

"Yeah, yeah I should, still..." Again Sora sighed. "Do you think we'll ever get back home."

"Come on, why the long face? Of course we will, you promised my girlfriend."

Sora blushed. "Kairi's not my girlfriend."

"Ah, don't be bashful now. Besides, you're not alone. I bet Donald and Goofy feel the same way. They're gonna find their kind and return back home to their loved ones and so will you too Sora."

Sora looks up at the stars, knowing that one of them was his Island home, just waiting for him to come back home. He hoped that her, his mother, all the rest of his friends he left behind would not have to wait too long. Just the thought of his mother waiting for him, probably worrying made his heart feel pain. Hopefully Kairi would explain what was going on and that they would believe her. More reason to find Riku and get home quickly.

He looked down at his cricket friend and smiled.

"Thanks Jiminy you know your-" Sora paused as he felt something in his pocket, the first time in a while he actually checked. Slowly he removed it and found a piece of paper scrunched in. "What's this?" 

Suddenly Sora felt a chill run down his spine as he saw a hooded figure in a black coat standing upon the road. Already he had an eerie familiarity to this situation. Once on the island he had seen another figure in a hood. Later it turned out that it was Xehanort.

"_Along the road lies something you need." _They speak yet it seemed like no on was could hear them

Sora was confused, it all sounded like riddles in his own head.

"_However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you." _The voice spoke in his mind, yet he did not dicen the tone._  
_

With those final words the coated figure vanished leaving Sora standing there very, very confused. Jiminy hopped on his shoulder looking concerned.

Sora tried to chase them. He looked around and saw nothing but empty plain again. No sight of the mysterious figure anywhere.

"Who was that?" Sora shook his head as he came full stop.

"Who?" Jiminy asked before

"I don't know, but I wanna find out."

Once Sora head cleared he rushed over to Donald and Goofy and began to wake them up.

"Guys, guys...Wake up." Donald and Goofy muttered as they woke up. They saw Sora standing up looking out into the horizon. They both looked at each other with worried expressions as they joined him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked, yawning deeply.

"I saw someone." Sora pointed to the empty road

"Who?" Donald asked as he stood up, rubbing his eyes out of annoyance.

Sora bit his lip and turned facing them, he took a deep breath. He knew what had to be done.

"Come on, we need to get moving...Quickly!" Sora ran now as fast a bit, "_Just a bit longer Kairi ...mom, I'll be home soon."_

As he ran, a sinister high pitch voice rang in his ear, giving him a friendly reminder. **"**_**Remember, I'll be watching you kid ...I'll be WATCHING YOOOOOOOOOOOU! And not in the creeeeeeeeeepy waaaaaaaaay!"**_


	3. The Castle of Oblivion

The Castle of Oblivion

Sora ran as fast as he could, his mind fixated on what the hooded figure had said. Could Riku really be closer than it appeared. He sped so fast that Donald and Goofy were able to catch up with him. His legs sprinting as fast as they could through the grassy road in the middle of a cold moonlit night. That didn't stop him though from running off and the adrenaline was going to keep him going until he reached his destination.

The further he went down the road the longer it seemed the road went on. The yellow pathway went on for miles and miles without end as grass surrounded everything. It just made him more frustrated. He felt so close to Riku now than ever and here this road continued to get in his way.

It just made him want to scream in frustration.

Was he really that close to finally reuniting with his friend, and even was that hooded figure in the first place. He ran as fast as he could down the grassy road, the plains seemed to be going for miles on end without ever coming to a halt. It didn't matter that his legs were starting to give in, he was going to find that castle and more important find out who the guy in the black hood was all about.

It couldn't have been Xehanort that he saw, he was destroyed. They had destroyed him for good.

No, no, it had to be someone else, a new threat perhaps. There were other villains and evils he had faced during his first adventure, Maleficent being one of them. Though she was now trapped behind a magical barrier in a ruined out old castle in Hollow Bastion. Was it possible that there was a new threat rising. Jiminy had mentioned earlier something about other evils out there. But he didn't think he would have to face them so soon. Then again, whenever he read tales of the stories, no one really talked about what happened after happily ever after.

So many of the stories his mother told him never really talked about what happened after the first great adventure. When the story was over it was over. Even when things had sequels it normally ended with the story being over and he felt his first journey could have felt a series of books and stories to tell.

Something inside him felt numb now as Sora began to think that maybe everything he had attempted was for not.

Sora didn't want to think about it right now. If his friend Riku was out there he needed to find him and quickly.

Instead he just focused as he ran down the grassy field in the middle of the night with as much speed as he could muster. He had so much he wanted to discuss with Riku. Sora wanted to know how he was feeling, what had happened that

Suddenly Sora stopped as a thought occurred. What exactly was he going to say to him. The two had tried to kill each other. Multiple times. It would definitely be an awkward reunion. What would they say, or do, would their friendship be different? So many questions now wracked through his brain.

As Sora kept thinking Donald and Goofy continued right behind him, barely managing to keep up the pace. Both sprinting as fast as humanity or in their case, Duck and Goofy possible.

"Sora, wait up" Donald called, barley out of breath as he ran as fast as he webbed feet could make it, "We can't run that far, we need to rest"

Goofy agreed, his long legs being able being able to carry him further "Yeah, what on earth did you see"

"Riku! Riku is close...Someone...Something is going on!" Sora said his breathing thinned as he began to lose speed.

On the back of his jacket Jiminy hung on for dear life. "Slow down Sora, just because you heard someone say Riku was around doesn't make it true"

"But what if it is!" Sora countered, feeling pain in his legs, "We gotta find him, he could be in danger or falling to darkness again, Xehanort could have gotten him for all I know!"

"You aren't gonna get anywhere if you're out cold!" Jiminy yelled.

Instantly Sora stopped Donald and Goofy bumping into each other, landing on the ground with a thud. All three of them are still standing in the middle of the grassy plane once again. He felt tired, exhausted, and worst of all, Sora felt a hint of sadness come over him as he thought that .

"W-what, what, what if we didn't win" Sora said, clenching his fists for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

Sora flinched, and looked at Goofy wide eyed "What if we didn't win, what if we can't find Riku and the King because we lost, or we didn't really defeat Xehanort. What if everything I did was for nothing and that this was all one big hoax"

"But we saved the world" Donald assured him, "Riku looked fine"

"But what if he isn't" Sora looked desperate, "What if Xehanort is still in his heart and took over again, I mean he went into the realm of darkness and who knows what could have taken him again"

"Ah come on Sora, don't think like that" Goofy said sympathetically, "I'm nervous too, but I know we one, I remember, how you, me, Donald and Kairi all defeated Xehanort"

"Did we?" Sora asked nervously, "Did we really, I remember the door opening and the Kingdom Hearts striking light at him and...That's it"

"Yeah, and then Xehanort vanished and we won," Donald finished.

Taking a few moments Sora just looked out over the horizon. His mind raced. He fought so hard to be the hero he wanted to be for his friends. He wanted to be for Riku and Kairi. Donald and Goofy. If the keyblade came to him then he was the hero right?

Sora wished that all of his confidence would come back to him because he could really use it right about now.

"I mean, we don't really know what's going on out there" Sora pointed to the stars, "All we know is we closed the door to darkness and that's it, but what if bad stuff is going down. How do we know? We don't have the Gummi Ship or anything"

"Well, nothing bad has happened to us" Goofy shrugged, "So maybe nothing bad is happening to our friends.

"But we don't know that" Sora sighed and began to pace around, "Then why are we still traveling, like I don't wanna say goodbye to you guys, but ...But I wanna get home...To Kairi...To my mom..what if...what if Riku doesn't wanna be my friend anymore"

There was a moment of silence, Donald and Goofy exchanged looks, even Jiminy gave Sora a worried expression.

"Sora," Goofy said taking a deep breath, "We're worried too, and believe me, no one wants to get home more than me. I got my boy Max out there waiting for me, I've been gone for a while now, he's probably getting worried. But I made a promise to the king that I was gonna follow the Key so, that's why I'm gonna follow yuh until you don't need to follow no more".

Sora looked up at Donald and Goofy, then Jiminy and smiled, he was so lucky to have friends like this still by his side. He wouldn't have made it far without them. He owed them so much and didn't know how to repay them.

"As for Riku he seemed pretty friendly to me when we closed the door" Goofy added

Donald rolled his eyes, "Sure then"

Goofy gave him a disappointment look before looking at Sora, "I bet he can't wait to see yuh again"

"Think so?" Sora asked sounding hopeful ,

"Yep I know so!" Goofy gave him the brightest of smiles

"Having hope is easier said than done" Donald muttered.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

Donald sighed, "You know I lost my sister? It's hard still to this day"

"She could still be out there, heck she might be even in the place we're going" Goofy said.

Donald just shrugged back not wanting to continue the conversation.

Sora tried to give a faint smile but still looked sad, "Goofy, your optimistic but...I know but...I didn't get to really know WHY he did any of it, not really...I mean I forgive him and everything but still, I-I wanna know, you know" He took a deep breath, "We've been friends for so long, and then just like he turns to darkness and tries to kill me, I mean I forgive him yeah, but I still wanna know why"

"That's fair, it's no fun when friends fight" Goofy said,

"Or kill each other" Donald muttered.

Goofy just nodded and smiled. "Heck I know I get sad when me and Donald have big fights, but we always manage to keep moving forward because that's how much we care"

"Have you tried to kill each other before?" Sora asked.

"Yes" Donald stated bluntly, "At least me"

Sora grimaced.

"Hey, remember what I told you when we first met?" Donald said sternly, tapping his foot"No frowning, no sad face okay. Happy faces!"

**Goofy**

_Smile, darn ya smile._

_Ya know this old world is a great world after all._

**Donald**

_Smile, darn ya smile_

_And right away watch Lady Luck give you a call_

**Goofy and Donald**

_Things are never black when they are painted_

_Time for you and joy to get acquainted _

_Make life worthwhile_

_Come on Smile, Darn Ya Smile._

Sora laughed and smiled, "Thanks guy, I needed it, come on, we got friends to save...Together"

"Yeah!" Donald cheered.

Goofy nodded taking Sora's shoulder, "Together"

Despite the pick me up Sora still didn't feel completely sure of his accomplishments. Was he the hero that Bill Cipher, that strange demon, had made him out to be. Part of wished he could know what others thought about him.

He would prove to them and the people he met and fought the Heartless against he was worth the hero.

"Yeah", Sora nodded giving them a smile "All for one and for all"

Giving them one more nod Sora walked off with his friends behind him, his feelings definitely felt far more confident than before.

They continued going down the road, the grass starting to fade and the sky darkening even more until all the stars vanished leaving nothing but a void. It was becoming clearer that something bad was on the horizon. Sora wondered if this had anything to do with that triangle Bill Cipher he had met in his dream. He wanted to tell Donald and Goofy about him but thought against it for now.

They stopped once they hit the end of the line, and gaze upon a bizarre looking castle. With green towers and yellow paint. It had a sickly looking void around it. Sora, Donald and Goofy had never seen anything like it before. Not even Hollow Bastion, which in itself had a magnificent fortress center looked anything like it. Tall and imposing, this Castle was definitely a place that screamed magical, and perhaps those inside were just as powerful.

It was intimidating just being near it, all signs pointed to this place being trouble. Not like they hadn't dealt with trouble and evil castles before. Last time during Sora's previous adventure, most of the trouble they faced was in an evil castle. Perhaps this was a sign that in terms of their next event, the troublesome castle would come first.

"Hold on!" Donalds topped him before walking forward towards it

Sora groaned glaring at him, "What?"

"We can't just go barging in Sora" Donald argued looking angry, "What if it's dangerous, or a trap, or a dangerous trap".

"What's the difference?" Goofy asked.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Donald, most places we go to are dangerous, that's sorta the whole point of our first adventure, we got to worlds, we fight heartless, we fight villains and hopefully we come out alive"

"Sounds kinda stupid if ya put it like that" Goofy poited out matter of factly

"It's not stupid" Sora replied, "It's just fact, we've been through worse"

"And yeah and look how well that's gotten us" Donald argued.

Sora shrugged, "I mean honestly pretty far, we're here aren't we"

"True" Donald muttered.

Sora sighed again rubbing his head, "Look, Riku might be here, so if we don't look in, we might be missing our chance, besides, we are out of food, and I'm hungry, and this has been the only place for miles in the middle of nothing but grassy field" he extended his arms to make the point.

Donald and Goofy just looked at each other nervous. Sora groaned and tried to calm himself. They didn't understand that this could be the best chance to find Riku and rescue him and the King. In fact, why weren't they thinking of the King? Wasn't the whole point he joined them in the first place, got into this grand quest.

"I mean I guess" Goofy said as he looked up at the castle, "Still, strange that a whole castle just appease out of nowhere at the end of the road"

Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder and now looked at the castle as scribing something in his journal, "Definitely fascinating" He muttered, "Wonder who lives here?"

Taking a deep breath, Sora did not want to be mad at his friends.

"Come on guys" Sora said trying to stay calm, "Let's just try this...Please, we could find the King too"

Donald and Goofy again just looked at one another and nodded.

Sora took a deep breath as he looked at the forbidding Castle gate and sighed, "Okay...Good...Let's go"

With every step they took that led them closer to the Castle the feeling of intimidation grew more and more. Something about this place felt strange, familiar almost. He had been in castles before, yet this one felt quite ...cold. He couldn't quite place his finger as to why though he was drawn to this place but he was. Though that need was probably the fact that he wanted to find Riku and see if he was there. If his dream was true then Bill Cipher could be right.

"What is this place?" Sora asked slowly, stepping forward gently, putting a hand to the wall feeling the stone press up against his glove.

"I don't know." Donald asked looking nervously at it, "Think we should go in?"

Sora bit his lip and looked back. "I told you guys Riku might be here, why are we arguing this again?"

Goofy shrugged. "I mean, it's always good to look everywhere for our friends. Seems like a place we might find something."

"Yeah, exactly." Sora nodded, building his confidence up. "Riku and the King might be here. Come on, let's take a look."

Despite being calm, Sora felt a bit nervous. This place was unsettling and didn't have a very welcoming environment. It even had that strange scent, the scent of darkness. Everything though was painted white and there was no real sense of color or even life to it. Perhaps Heartless roamed the hallways of this place? Either way if Riku or the King was here it was definitely worth checking it out. Wouldn't be the first time nor probably the last they would plunge into danger like this without much danger or remorse.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, seeing his friend stand absolutely still, pretrafied. "You okay?"

"Yeah-" Sora said, voice shaking, hovered his hand by the door.

"We can still go back." Goofy replied, giving him a sympathetic look. "No shame in turning around, not every castle needs to be explored."

"No-No, we have too...The king...Riku…" His words began to fumble as he has mixed emotions of anger, excitement and nervousness

"Sora, calm down," Goofy held out a hand, a worried expression on his face for the concern of his friend "Being excited and nervous ain't gonna get Riku here anytime sooner."

Taking several breaths, Sora tried to calm himself, "Okay, okay...I'm calm," he took one last deep breath, "But we really should get inside".

Donald and Goofy sighed in exasperation.

Sora slowly began to make his way towards the castle heading towards it's large massive entrance way. The closer he got the more intimidated he became. Large gargoyles hovered over him glaring at them with their stone eyes. He wondered just who lived within such a place. A wizard? A king? Perhaps some sort of evil force? Maybe a force for good, he shouldn't judge.

For a moment he thought about what would happen if he went through those doors. He was about to enter unknown territory. There would be no turning back.

What he tried to open the door to was everything he had just to push it even a budget. It was really heavy. Using all his muscles he pressed hard against the door feeling a bit of it move, but it wasn't enough. It still wasn't budging an inch.

"Ugh...Guys, a little help." Sora said through gritted teeth as he pushed with all his might . "Oh man this is heavy."

Donald and Goofy rushed forward and together they managed to open the door just a pinch in order to get inside.

All three squeeze through the small hole they created arriving on the other side. Sora could feel his companions pressing up against him as they pressed through the tiny doorThey pushed hard managing to get the door opened a bit more, but still the massive size was definitely unbearable to handle for a long period of time.

"Hey move it." Donald muttered, wiggling his way through Sora's arm.

"Squeez!" Goofy shouted as he did one more lunge through the door

Sora tried to get past them both gritting his teeth in frustration. "Why don't we ever go one at a time." he thought to himself

"You always run into things before we can catch up," Donald muttered.

"No you two always go in before I have a chance" Sora argued.

Goofy just groaned as he kept pushing, "Well, to late now, might as well keep pushing forward"

"Okay on three-" Sora yelled, "One...Two...Three

Once inside, they found themselves looking up a singular room that looked more like a hallway than an entrance painted entirely of white. No other color but white. Not even a painting hanging on the hall. Just one room and a door ahead of it. Nothing more, nothing less.

This place had a very hollow feeling towards it. The white walls gave a sense of liveliness to it, but it didn't have the feel of decay. If anything there was a sense of almost nothing to it. Neither living nor id, just existing in an empty void of nothingness.

"Someone likes minimalism." Goofy pointed out.

Sora looked around. "What is this place?"

"This is weird." Donald said, seeming nervous. "I don't like it, we should go back."

"Nuh uh, I'm going forward, the King and Riku might be here and we need to look at every place we can." Sora pushed forward toward the door, stopping when he saw Donald and Goofy seeming nervous. "Don't tell me you're scared, are ya?"

Donald frowned. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then let's go forward," Sora suggested.

Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder now, "Well hold on, maybe we should think about this"

Sora rolled his eyes annoyed, "Again, come on, we're inside, how bad can it be. Seriously guys we've gotten in riskier stuff than this. I mean we faced Xehanort...Xehanort, you know the guy who is responsible for everything! We faced him and beat him!...Hopefully...Maybe...Honestly I'm still not sure, but gotta stay confident right? That's what you said, stay confident"

"Confident, but not foolish" Donald argued, waving his staff at him.

"I'm not foolish, i'm just trying to keep my spirits up like you said," Sora grunted, folding his arms indignantly.

Goofy just smiled, "Well, I think keeping good spirits is a good thing, especially if we're gonna be exploring this creepy castle anway. Might as well be cherry about it. I do wonder who exactly lives here though"

"This place just feels, so weird" Sora took a few steps forward, "Like, it feels, almost empty, like nothing is here"

Suddenly that familiar chill of cold air came rushing down Sora's spine again. As if everything around them started to become a bit more lifeless. He felt unbalanced for a second, almost falling down and tumbling on himself before straightening up again. Something had happened but he couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was.

"Huh?" he said turning around in a dash but saw nothing

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked, holding his staff close to the chest.

"I don't know…" Sora said dreamily as he walked a few steps forward. "I feel like, like I dropped something."

Sora looked at his hands but didn't see anything, yet right now he felt very light. Like something heavy had been lifted from him but it wasn't something he wanted taken from him. He continued to feel this shaky sensation as he kept steady on his feet.

He looked at Donald and Goofy who seemed okay, yet still something felt very off. Something had happened to him

Donald rolled his eyes. "You're always spacing out."

"Maybe you dropped your wallet?" Goofy suggested.

"I don't have a wallet." Sora muttered.

"You should, it's important. It's where I keep Max's baby pictures." Goofy took out his wallet to show all of Max's baby pictures. "See, here's Max when he was two, look at that little diaper on his bottom, oh and here when we first went to see Santa at the mall, he was a little nervous but..."

Sora frowned before interrupting Goofy as he continued going over every single picture there. "I don't think now's the time Goofy."

Again that chill, this time coming from right behind them as Sora felt his spin begin to tingle

"_The child who defeated Xehanort_, _welcome._"

"Who said that?" Donald asked, jumping back and taking out his staff.

Standing by the door the hooded figure in the black coat stood before the door as it slowly closed behind him. Sora, Donald and Goofy all took defensive positions ready for a fight, as he just stood there in silence. The figure's face was covered in complete darkness, like an empty void gazing back at them. Quickly Sora held his Keyblade and got into his battle stance, knees at the ready

Sora tried to look into his hood but saw nothing but an empty void of darkness underneath it. Though with his keyblade in hand he was ready to fight him. But the confidence didn't feel as there as it normally was. Again he felt light headed and almost empty inside at the moment. Something was effecting him.

"Who are you?!" Sora yelled, narrowing his eyes as he tightened the grip of his Keyblade.

The figure remained silent, just standing there gazing at them.

"Silent huh." Sora eyes narrowed.

"Maybe he's a Heartless?!" Donald yelled. "I'll try some magic. Thunder!"

Donald lifts his staff expecting a large strike of lighting to come crashing down on him. But nothing comes, the room remains silent not a speck of magic to be found.

"What?" Donald looks at his staff and starts to shake it, hoping it would activate the magic. "Thunder! Thunder!...Fire!"

Again and again he would try a spell but nothing would happen. Donald was shocked, looking at his staff to make sure nothing was wrong. Sora became worried. Donald's spells would always work. Sure, he wasn't an all powerful wizard like he used to read the stories from his island home but he was good enough. Although his healing abilities were something to be desired. However, the magic would always work to some degree.

"Why isn't it working?" Donald shook his wand to see if anything would happen but only a few sparks came out of it.

Finally the hooded figure speaks, their voice smooth and angelic. "I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. Memories are truly a wonderful thing, and a powerful thing of that...One should be weary of how one treats them.

"That wasn't obvious at all" Goofy pointed out, "More mysterious and vague if you ask me"

"Yeah, like what does that even mean?" Sora asked. "How can you find something and lose?"

"I forgot everything?" Donald shouted, squinting his face. "No, I worked too hard to forget now, I didn't work my keister off wizarding school just to forget!"

"Forget stuff?!" Goofy looked shocked as he was too tired to remember. "Okay, Max's birthday is next month ...I need to clean out the gutters when I get home ...My cat Waffles, funny enough, doesn't like waffles."

"Enough!" The hooded figure shouted causing them all to stop, next he spoke it was calm again, "This is the way of Castle Oblivion"

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora muttered looking around him now, "So this place is called Castle Oblivion huh? Why? Nothing much obvious about it"

"Maybe because it was obvious to us?" Goofy asked more to himself than to the figure in particular.

Oblivion, to completely erase everything. If this castle was able to make people forget then the name made sense. However, right now it didn't seem like Sora had forgotten anything. He remembered Kairi, Riku, why he was here, and his mother. Everything that was important he remembered, and he would never forget. He couldn't. That was his driving force after all. He didn't have that then, what was the point after all?

The mysterious hooded figure just chuckled as he gazed upon Sora through the empty darkness of his hood.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss. But whether they are real or not, that is for you to decide. Again, the power of memories is truly spectacular and must not be taken lightly"

Sora listened carefully, still confused. "People I miss...Wait a minute, Riku. Does that mean Riku is here?"

"Perhaps. You do want to find him, correct?"

"Yes, more than anything!" Sora pauses for a moment and guilt riddles him. "I-I mean, apart from going to him and seeing my mother again."

Before Sora could say anything else, the hooded figure rushed towards him and then like a ghost passed right through him. All of a sudden images of his past began to play in his mind. Riku, Kairi, Leon and the gang, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, even enemies like Maleficent, all these faces and places played in his mind in the blink of an eye, and then in an instant, vanished. Leaving the hooded figure standing on the other side of the room by the door that leads to the next level.

Sora stumbled, shaking his head to restore his consciousness. "What was that?!"

"I merely sampled your memories."

The hooded figure goes into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a card, tiny with bleu binding in the shape of a crown. He tossed it Sora who tossed it barley. His hands fidgeting, he tried to study it. The image on the card looked familiar.

"Traverse Town?" Sora recognized the image on the card "...What is this!"

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "N-None of that makes any sense!"

"Apparently brains were not in the Keyblade's design when one choose you" The hooded man muttered.

"Ah, phooey, I say let's go!" Donald shouted. "If he doesn't wanna make sense, why should we listen?"

"No-" Sora stopped him, looking at the card.

There was an image of a familiar looking place on it but right now his memory couldn't pin-point what exactly.

"Use the card to proceed through the castle…" Slowly the hooded figure vanished into thin air. "Brave Key bearer"

Sora looked at the card and gulped. How could something so small be so intimidating. Slowly Jiminy climbed up on top of him, looking nervously at it as well. Trying to look at the markings, deciphering them but to no avail.

"Wait a minute, Sora." Jiminy looked at him nervously. "They said that if we started losing our memories the moment we set foot in this castle. What does that mean started? And all that craziness of to find is to lose and to lose is to find. I'm not sure if we should go any further. Donald already can't use his spells."

Donald shivered holding his staff tightly in his hand.

"What about Goofy, did he forget all his training?" Jiminy asked.

Goofy gasped. "What if I forgot the Alphabet?! ...Uh, A, B, C, D….."

"No!" Sora shouted standing confidently before both of them. "We can't let fear take hold of us, we've beaten worse guys than this. We beat Xehanort for pete's sake."

"Pete!" Goofy said. "He was my next door neighbor."

"Wrong Pete, Goofy. "Sora frowned.

"Whoops, sorry."

Sora shook his head. "No worries, but really! We need to go, Riku could be here, same with the King. We can't let the fear of that guy get the best of us. For all we know, they might have been lying."

"Then why can't I use my spells?" Donald asked, shaking his staff.

"Maybe the castle blocks our magic?" Sora said, turning to face the door. "Doesn't matter, let's go find Riku!"

"Doesn't matter!" Donald shouted. "I can't do magic of course it matters."

Ignoring him Sora walked towards the door. A sense of unease coming over him. He wasn't about to let what the hooded figure told him get to him. He knew deep down that no matter what sort of dark magic affected him and his friends right now would never remove what was important. Riku, Kairi, his mother, all the ones he loved, those memories could not and would not be broken. With all the confidence he mustered, he held out the card to the door as the magic allowed it to open. He and his companions walked through the light.

"Okay," Sora looked into the light and began to make the first step, "Let's go"

"_**And don't worry kid...I'll be watching you"**_


	4. Welcome Back to Traverse Town

Welcome Back to Traverse Town

Once walking through the door, a bright light came over them.

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to feel moved, as if their bodies were being sprung light years away from where they once stood. The illuminating brightness blinded them so they were not able to see. Moments passed, it felt like ages, but also seconds before all their senses returned to them and they were able to open their eyes once again. What they saw sent shockwaves into their very core. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming as he saw a very familiar looking main street in his view point.

"No way." Sora gasped, blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing the right thing. "Traverse Town.

Traverse Town, it was definitely Traverse Town. The same wooden buildings that covered most of the main square still stood, all the same shops and stands that littered the streets, still stood. It was an amazing sight to behold once again. Sora took a few steps forward, his eyes widening as his smile grew.

The familiar sight sent a wave of Nostalgia through everyone. From the cafe, the mailbox in the plaza to the Moogle shop to all the lamps aligning the streets, so much of it hadn't changed at all. It has been a long time since they have seen this place. Already remembering just how calm and relaxing it could be. Happy to be laying on a familiar sight once again.

Already Sora wondered what was going on, he knew that Leon and the others had left just before he went to battle Xehanort during the final battle. Still the town had been a town where many of his friends had helped him. He wouldn't have gotten far without many of these friends.

"Wow," Goofy stood by Sora's side, his face filled with shock and awe. "Never thought I'd see this place ever again,"

Donald looked confused, "What's the big idea, why are we back to where we started."

"Yeah, maybe we went through a teleport," Sora suggested.

"_**ECK WRONG!"**_

Suddenly everything around him turned a dark shade of grey, Donald and Goofy frooze, unable to move. Only Sora was able to move around freely now. In front of him he saw a tiny blue flame begin to form, swirling round and round until a familiar looking triangle in top hat popped in front of him.

"Bill!" Sora jumped back looking a bit surprised, "So, y-you were real"

"**Yeah, I know...Thought you may have doubted, but what I said was true!" **Bill said, sounding excited, "**Exciting, but yep...Welcome to your memories kid"**

"M-My memories?" Sora blinked looking shocked, "These are my memories?".

Bill nodded, clapping his hands together gleefully "**Yes, memories...Traverse Town, the place where it all started, where you began to take your first steps into the realm of heroism. All of that in one single card. So boom memories!"**

"The card?" Sora remembered the card, "So the card took me here to Traverse Town"

"**It created a construct that is Traverse Town" **Bill corrected him, "**This isn't the real Traverse Town, but it's real enough. All based on what you remember in both your mind but also your heart"**

"Memories? But why am I in my memories" Sora asked looking around Traverse Town again, it all seemed very real, at least to him. "I thought I was in Castle Oblivion, did I take a wrong turn or something?"

Bill shrugged as he floated by Sora's shoulder, "**Who knows, but luckily for you, this Castle is in that weird middle ground from where I live and the real world, so I have a better chance of talking to you, heh! What are the odds of your luck right! Man your lucky in general, I would love to come here, bet you remember everyone"**

"Y-Yeah…".Sora chuckled rubbing his head, "I think so, I-I remember a few people"

Sora closed his eyes, he tried to remember those he had met here. Faces and other images began to emerge, but they were scattered and confused. There was no clarity to them, nothing felt straight. He could feel his head start to throb. This must have been the effects of the castle on him and his memories

"**A town like this, I bet it was filled with weirdos, my type of people" **Bill said, not even acknowledging the headache Sora was having at the moment.

Sora took a deep breath and sighed. Again he closed his eyes and tried to remember the people he had met here. This time when the images appeared they were far more clear and concise and he could even remember names.

It's where he met the Pine's family, quite a wacky group. Also it's where he met others, some nice like Phineas and Ferb, and others not so nice like Honest John and the Weasels. Like Bill said, Traverse Town was a place with weirdos but they were his kind of weirdo's. Nice people, who helped him at the start through the most difficult time of his life.

A small smile came over Sora's face as he remembered, even for a moment. All these people connected to his heart. He made a lot of friends here and they were all important to him.

Bill skipped around a few feet as if dancing on the pavement, then he jumped and started to jig on top of Sora's big spiky head before floating back.

With a snap of his fingers he got Sora's attention.

"**Anywho, let's get down to brass tax," **Bill summoned a desk and chair and sat on it "**I wanna help like I said in your dreams, but in order to that you need to embrace the way of weird"**

Sora blinked, stunned, "Woah, woah, woah...I don't get it what do you mean"

Bill just smiled, with a snap of his fingers the area went dark around him as nothing but a bright light came around him now. He just stood there for a few moments, until without warning...He began to sing.

"**Weirdness you know the opposite of boring normalcy?"**

Sora again just blinked in silence, "Um...I don't get it"

"**Look, you are a strange oddity of a kid, Islander who gets a magical mcguffin, that's weird, If you wanna be able to outthink these people and to do that, you gotta break the boundaries of normalcy and embrace weirdness" **

There was a silence.

Bill sighed, cracked his knuckles and began to sing

**Bill**

_Ready okay!_

_Hi! _

_I'll be your guide._

_I'll be your g-u-i-d-e_

_To the weird side._

_Straight from the Nightmare Realm._

**Sora**

_NIGHMTARE REALM  
_

**Bill**

_Did i say nightmare realm_

_Never-mind_

_I'm the B-I-L-L_

_Lordy I can't spell_

**Minions**

_Hi!_

_He'll be your guide._

_He'll be you're _

_G-U-I-D-E_

_To the weird side._

**Bill**

_Lets all get naked_

**Sora**

_WHAT NO!  
_

**Bill**

_Eh worth a try_

_I'm to the B-I-L-L _

_Hurray I did it I spelled._

"**I get it, I'm a little fast let me spell it out for you"**

**Bill**

_The good news that these memories are you own house._

_That gives you clout_

_That gives you the power to sick around._

_Lucky for you I'm a nice guy_

_Glad I came and dropped by_

_I could use my powers to help you get into your mind._

_See you'll for me._

_I've been around for millenia_

_I'm a triangle exosist._

_Giving memory enomist._

_Flush all the eather_

_You can breath easy_

_Look a me._

_I'm like...Some triangle Jesus._

**Minions**

_Triangle jesus_

**Bill**

_And i do it for the love of it._

_Money eh, I don't give a fit._

_I think we're a perfect fit._

_Come on, lets make out a bit._

**Minions**

_Yeah dance!_

**Bill**

_So lets team and show tell those hooded freaks goodbye_

_Cuz this is the guy who was passing by_

_To give you control of your soul._

_Through this whole being weird._

_THE WHOLE BEING WEIRD THING_

_OH YEEEEEEAH_

Sora just blinked and stood there confused as the song finally ended. "W-Wait, I'm confused? So you wanna help me, by making me weird? I don't get it"

"**Yes, and no, see I wanna help to embrace a part of your heart that will help you overcome people getting into your head" **Bill said, continuing to float around him, "**But maybe I need to see what these memories are capable of before you make your decision. So...See you around kid"**

Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly the greys vanished and the colors of the world returned around him.

Donald and Goofy were moving like they normally would, not even aware that an entirely new conversation had just happened without their knowledge. Sora took a moment to realize what happened while his friends didn't even notice that he was disorentiated.

Shaking his head Sora blinked a few times to make sure everything was moving importantly again.

"Yeah, this place sure makes me happy." Goofy beamed as he kept a few steps ahead of the group. "This is where we met you after all, probably one of the best days of life, apart from the day Max was born, that will always be number one."

Sora shook his head and nodded, "Yeah...I bet." he could still feel Bill in his head though. What was he trying to tell him, and more importantly what exactly was so different about this memory world that he had to worry about.

"You okay Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little woozy"

"Feeling sick?"

Sora shook his head, "Just worried, like, what if we're forgetting something"

"I doubt it I remember the important stuff" Donald assured him.

"Yep, that's the important stuff" Goofy nodded smiling, "So long as we remember that will be okay...I hope"

Jiminy hoped behind Sora smiling. "That's right, you were told to find the fellow with the Keyblade. It's all right here in my memo."

"You have a memo?" Donald asked, Jiminy shocked

"Yes, don't you organize." Jiminy scolded him,

"No." Donald growled.

"Well you should, it helps keep things organized, otherwise I'd forget to put down the important things in my journal." Jiminy scolded him again, looking quite proud about the fact he had a memo

"Stupid journal always so neat and…." Donald muttering started to become untenable as it went on.

Sora ignored the bickering continuing to gasp in the town's radiance. Though he was still confused on just how they got there. He took a few steps forward, feeling the wood of the walls, seeing if it was real. He saw the dust clamor on his gloved hand as he just kept moving around, still in shock. It was just so good to be in a familiar place, even though Bill had told him it was nothing more than a memory. Still at least it was a good memory.

"So we're here now." Sora pointed to the floor and turned back to the main gate. "But we were in a Castle."

"Maybe we went through a portal." Goofy suggested.

Donald tapped his beak. "I didn't sense any magic."

For a moment all three just stood there thinking back to when they first met. Sora remembers as clear as day how the two of them fell on top of him in the middle of fighting the Heartless. How he woke up in an alleyway near Dipper and Mabel being the first to interact with him. So far it seemed that the hooded figure threat about losing memories were false, all of them could remember.

"Hey, what smells good." Sora took a deep breath to inhale the sweet scent of something afar, causing his mouth to drool.

Donald groaned. "Come on take this seriously, we don't have time for lunch."

"No time for lunch!" Sora seemed insulted. "Donald, there is always time for lunch."

"What if the world is ending."

"_ESPECIALLY_, if the world is ending."

Sora looked up to see a local cafe with a wide goofy smile forming on his face. The lights were on and their food was definitely cooking inside. His stomach gurgled as the lust for food started to overtake him. He hadn't eaten anything in awhile, he could use some freshly cooked food. Though nothing so far ever beat the freshly cooked meals that his mother used to make for him back home, and nothing would.

"You know what they say when an army marches to the beat of their stomach." Sora marched on over to the cafe.

"Who says that?" Goofy asked, sounding confused.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm hungry and I wanna eat."

So they ate so bad there wasn't any food.

All of them sat down hoping a waiter would come with a nice tiny candle glitter in the middle of the tabel.

Sora leaned back in the chair and twiddled his thumbs impatiently. He could hear his stomach rumbling every other second, growing louder and louder as time passed. His mind thought of all the delicious food he had been missing out on by not being in a world that had any sense of civilization for the last few days.

They looked through menu though their options were limited to rice balls and sushi. Sora wished he could be home right now, smelling his mother's cooking of freshly cut toast, egg, Granted he could eat pretty much anything if he puts his mind to it. Though he had been known to choke on his food from time to time. Riku needing to perform the heimlich maneuver on occasion.

"Anyone thirsty? I could go for a nice cup of hot tea" Sora asked looking for a waiter, seeing no one on sight. "Gee, this is the place is dead."

"I could go for something sweet...like a nice glass of orange juice, or maybe something warm like milk or..." Jiminy stopped for no one was listening. "Of course, no that's okay just ignore me I'm just conscious after all."

"I'll just take a water." Goofy said, putting him down his menu.

Sora continued to look at his eyes, delicious yet also with disappointment. "They sure don't serve much here." he muttered, wishing for something a bit more filling.

Suddenly a cold wind came over them causing their candle to go out. Everything got darker than normal now.

Donald and Goofy looked nervous as Sora darted his eyes, keeping a big smile.

"Heh heh...M-Maybe there gonna jump out from behind us and yell surprised." He chuckled nervously.

Behind him, several beedy yellow eyes began to grow from the darkness that started to surround him now. Sora jumped up and summoned his Keyblade as two his shock and horror the Heartless emerged jumping right at him. He wanted to dodge, barrel roll and use all his energy to strike them down in one fell swoop, however all he could engage was a few swings managing to take down a few, leaving the rest to Donald and Goofy to try and take down. Landing on his feet, the Keybear stumbled as he tried to think of what to do next

"I can't move like I want." Sora tried to twist his body.

His mind knew the names of the move he had been taught by people like Phil, Leon and Yuffie yet he couldn't seem to enact him. His body did not want to perform the actions of his mind. As if he had forgotten how.

_To find is to lose and to lose is to find._

"Ugh- stupid cloaked person." Sora muttered paying attention. "Why can't I move properly, come on, don't do this to me now!"

He would have thought over these words longer but he had Heartless to fight.

Holding his Keyblade firm Sora charged forward and began striking at Heartless one by one now. He may not have been able to move like he was used to but that didn't stop him from taking down the Heartless. They continued to swarm and swirl around him but he wasn't going to let that deter him. They continued to fight the Heartless until all had vanished leaving them tired and exhausted though. Without their abilities, the fight was harder and longer than they had started to become used too.

"Oh man!" Sora got his knees panting heavily. "I forgot how hard that used to be."

"Yeah," Goofy sat down in a chair. "I felt like a cadet back at the academy."

"Same." Donald muttered falling on his back.

"I think…" Sora panted trying to regain his breath, "There gone!"

Not true. Another round of Heartless came oozing out from the shadows, The began to swarm together forming a massive horde and struck Sora, Donald and Goofy. Their claws going at them as they tried to deflect the attacks. Sora did his best but he was becoming overwhelmed, all of it becoming too much. Till suddenly he saw a tall figure emerge behind the veneer of heartless carrying something large in his hand.

"I didn't invite the Heartless to this part of town."

"I know that voice. "Sora muttered.

In a quick _SLASH _the Heartless vanished in a single instant there horrid shadow evaporating in thin air. Sora was still in shock expecting to be attacked only to stand there in the empty silence. They slashes continued as the Heartless began to vanish one by one until all of them were nothing.

Once all the Heartless had vanished and Sora, Donald and Goofy were safe they finally saw who their rescuer was. Tall, long spiky brown hair, with a black leather jacket and massive sword, the most defining feature was the scar on his nose. Leon, or Squall as others called him, leader of Traverse Town stood before them.

Sora's eyes widened as he beamed. "Leon! Thanks for saving us back there." Quickly he rushed to him to wrap him in a big hug. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again. Why aren't you back at Hollow Bastion"

"Hollow what?" Leon looked down at him confused, feeling his tight squeeze. "Hey let go of me."

"Huh?" Sora lifted his head confused. " Leon come on it's me, it's Sora?"

"I don't know Sora." Leon gently pushed Sora off him, dusting his shirt off.

Sora chuckled nervously ."What? Heh heh, don't play around Leon."

"You'd better leave before you get attacked again."

Goofy leaned over towards Donald. "Think his got asma."

"Amnesia." Donald corrected. "And I'm not sure."

Sora looked heartbroken, how could Leon, one of the first people who helped him on his quest forge him. It was him after all who aided him with the help of the rest of the Anti-Heartless resistance to go up against Maleficent and her forces. He led the others into battle at Hollow Bastion. How can all of that be suddenly forgotten. Perhaps this was the strangers doing.

"Did I guy in a cloak do this to you?" Sora barked.

"What?"

"Guy in black, hood covering his face, weird soft voice." Sora ranted. "Something happened! You said, you said we'd never forget each other!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Look kid you got the wrong guy okay I-"

"Leon come on!" Sora yelled now desperation in his eyes. "Stop kidding around, don't you remember me, what about Hollow Bastion all the time we fought together the time you…"

"Sora enough!"

At that moment Leon put his hand over his mouth, Donald and Goofy gasped and Sora seemed taken aback by the outburst.

"So you do know his name." Goofy said.

Leon scoffed. "What no I uh-Uh….I-I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't know your name I just said it….Uh…."

Sora could tell Leon was having trouble, he kept rubbing his head and trying to make sense of things. Something odd was going on, and he couldn't tell. Again Sora wondered if it had to do with the man in the coat.

"So let me get this straight." Came a voice from across the road. "You now the kids name but you don't know the kid...That's, that's just weird."

"_**Yeah...Weird...and you gotta embrace weird in order to make out of here"**_

Soar turned around expecting to see Bill again. Instead walking up to them in her green top and yellow scarf with a metal headband on her black hair. The great Ninja Yuffie herself walked over to both of them arms folded giving Leon a snickering look.

"Hey Leon," Yuffie waved. "So I guess these three were the thing Aerith was sensing. Man, the girl has a great six sense, yet can't get her to give me a good lottery ticket to save my life."

"Yuffie!" Sora waved, excitement all over his face.

Yuffie turned and beamed. "Hey, I can do it Leon, okay...So spiky boy is Sora...Dog is Goofy, Duck is Donald...oh and I see the one no one remembers Jiminy."

Jiminy seemed on the verge of tears. "Someone remembers me! I'm so honored."

"Wait, you don't remember us but know our names." Sora felt like his head was about to explode. "What is going on here."

"Yeah this is kinda weird." Yuffie said scratching her head. "Maybe uh, maybe you guys should come along with us. Have a little talk."

Leon sighed. "Probably right, come on guys, I'll take you to my apartment. Cid's making dinner."

"Food!" Sora beamed.

"I'm getting some Deja voodoo here." Goofy commented.

Donald rolled his eyes. "That's deja vu."

"Right."

-000-

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy decided at the end that perhaps it was best to follow Leon and Yuffie back to his house. Or at least this version of Leon and Yuffie. It was hard to tell if this was the real version or not. For one minute they were in the castle and the next they were back in Traverse Town. All the sights sounds and smells were all similar yet still something was out of place, something felt off.

Being at Cid's place was definitely a sight for sore eyes. The calming nature of the place from the cosey space to the dining table in the middle of the room, and living couch by the fireplace. The windows had a nice view of the city, even though there was nothing much to see because of how empty it was.

Sora was intoxicated by the smell of food, his stomach growling with envy. As he sat down he just began to go over everyone that was missing from Traverse. All the other friends beyond Leon and his gang. It seemed very real and alive, but also very empty without everyone else of those who once made up the famed Anti-Heartless Resistance.

"_**Ah friends" **_Sora heard Bill's voice inside his head, "_**I can already tell, these people mean a lot to you, your heart is just so euphoric seeing them, even if they don't remember you"**_

"So how's Phineas and Ferb?" Sora asked as if expecting the two boys to enter any time now.

"Who." Leon asked.

Sora grimace. "Dipper and Mabel? Or are they back home. Is Stan up to his old tricks...Do you know?"

"I have never heard those names in my life."

Yuffie giggled. "Who names a kid Dipper, does his parents hate him or something hate him or something."

"But-uh-"

Sora stopped, realizing that he was making no progress with them. They really didn't remember any of it. He continued to ponder this as they headed over to Leon's apartment. Already he could smell freshly cooked food. Cid had apparently made some of his world famous soup and rice. Something Sora would be more than happy to devour, even if he wasn't sure it was real or not.

"Eat up everyone, I put everything in this." Cid boasted.

Yuffie opened up the fridge to get a drink. "Hey where's my cheesecake."

"Like I said, everything."

"I was going to have that for the desert!"

"It's the key to the entire dish!" Cid yelled back.

Goofy noodles. "Give it an extra kick, I think."

"_This is still very confusing."_ Sora thought to himself, scoffing down his noodles watching the bickering in the background. "_But I guess really, who cares, nothing changed, still friends, still together."_

Despite not remembering Sora and his friends were greeted warmly by Leon and his gang, just like last time. Everyone was here, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, all of them sitting together some bickering going on. Just the way Sora remembered and liked it.

The dinner was going well, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, all sitting around in Leon's one room apartment on the ground around a tiny table, the smell of noodles penetrating the air, it wasn't until several minutes past that Aerith put her fork down a sad expression dawning upon her.

"My heart is racing." She said.

"Your heart?" Sora asked.

"Yes, you told us how you know us but we don't know you...Yet you have memories of us that are connected to your heart. Those memories resonate in are heart too whether we know it or not. His memories are very powerful. Maybe they are telling us things we don't know..."

"Like why someone puts _CHEESE CAKE _in a soup!" Yuffie grumbled. "Seriously, who does that!"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Again it's the key to the dish, it's what cements the whole thing together. You know how hard it is to get a whole soup to come together naturally. It takes a lot of work, you have to get the brother just right and then the veggies and the noodles and don't get me started on the noodles and also …."

"Okay, okay-" Leon stopped them both. "So you're saying Sora's memories are affecting ours."

"Perhaps." Aerith said.

Sora continued to eat as all of this was being explained. Yet it still didn't make that much sense to him. Memories connected to one another. He supposed that everyone shared experiences with one another and he had shared many experiences with his friends. Such as fighting the Heartless, defeating Maleficent and Xehanort. Liberating Hollow Bastion. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Hey I just thought of this…" Sora said. "What if, what if you guys are all just figments of my imagination. I might be knocked out in that castle right now, and you guys are just my mind playing tricks on me."

"It's possible." Aerith said, taking a sip of tea. "That castle you described is strange."

Yuffie nodded. "Especially all that _to find is to lose and to lose is to find _mumbo jumbo….I mean what does that even mean?"

Goofy shrugged.

"Sora do you have something on your mind?" Aerith asked.

Sora coughed swallowing his soup a bit too quickly. "Oh um….Yeah kinda."

"What's up kid?" Cid asked, leaning back on his chair.

"It's just…" Finally Sora snapped and his mind couldn't take it anymore. "We were in a castle and now we're here and you guys can't remember me and I'm looking for Riku and the King and I'm very, very confused about everything!"

"Well what do this King and Riku look like?" Yuffie asked

Sora looked around the table and took a nearby napkin. "Anyone got a pen?"

"I do." Cid said, pulling out a pen.

Quickly Sora began to draw a little doodle of Riku of the King. It was crude but it had some of their features from Riku long hair to King Mickey's big ears.

"He looks like a mouse." Yuffie said.

"That's cuz he is a mouse." Goofy pointed out. "King Mickey Mouse."

"Okay-" Leon said, not wanting to dwell on it too much. "Look kid, I wanna help, but you're just a kid, and really we don't know you, and I got…."

The room freezes and everything turns grey for a moment. Bill then reamerges. He looks around the table for a moment in silence. Sora wonders just what this demon is doing for a brief moment before he hears him speak.

"**Boy, must be nice seeing them again if they aren't real" **Bill chuckled leaning back.

Sora was confused, "Not real, there here remember"

"**Well yeah but remember memories...Don't you get it"**

"Um...No" Sora scratched his chin, "I don't get any of it, and I don't like the fact they don't remember me"

"**Ooh touchy, touchy, granted I get it, your all about friends, so you'd be a bit upset if they forgot yuh"  
**

Sora frowns looking down at his chair, "I mean, these people were the ones who helped me out when I first started, if it weren't for them I never would have been able to get anywhere let alone find Riku and Kairi" he takes a deep breath, "They have to remember me...Right?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake as a loud _BOOM _rang outside the sound of explosions coming from the distance as everything returned to normal. Bill must have left while Sora wasn't looking.

Leon got up to open a window, already he saw an explosion in the distance. Sora ran to his side, heart pounding. Memories of the last time he had seen such chaos ravage Traverse Town. Maleficent and her army had attacked, looking for him. However this time, the panic was diminished because of one tiny missing element…

"Hey Leon?" Sora asked.

"What?"

"Where are the people."

Leon looked down at the streets seeing them completely empty. "Um, well uh…."

"I-I never thought of that." Yuffie scratched her head. "Ok, this kid is making things

"Come on, I think I know what's going on. Donald! Goofy! With me!"

-000-

Sora summoned his Keyblade, Donald and Goofy right behind him as they rushed out of the house. Leon took his sword, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith following right behind all of them.

They headed all the way to Traverse Town's main plaza on the second district. The large opening was well enough for everyone to maneuver. From the sky six large objects fell onto the ground in the middle of the plaza. Loud clanging of metal, as they began to form an all too familiar foe. With enough room all of them managed to avoid impact as they started to form together.

"No way." Sora's eyes widened in shock.

Guard Armor had returned.

The old Heartless nemesis, the first massive Heartless that Sora felt after his journey began. Also was the first time he, Donald and Goofy ever met one another. This time though, he had his friends by his side. It wouldn't take long to fight like a team. With friends by his side the young Keyblade Master could overcome anything.

"What is that!" Leon asked.

"Guard Armor!"

Sora turned to face the others. "Look, all we need to do is take out the different boy parts one at a time. Take them out and we can go for the body!"

"How do you know that!" Leon asked.

Sora jumped dodging an attack from the Heartless iron first. "Just trust me."

Getting up Sora got up and charged straight towards the armed Heartless avoiding it's pounding feet and sliding between its legs. He uses his Keyblade to pierce it's foot, Donald and Goofy proving a distraction. The pain manages to cause the Heartless to stumble but not be deterred. Leon and the others begin to surround it now causing it confusion.

The creature swipes and and smashes his fists at the others.

They scatter like rats being chased by a cat, keeping their distance, while trying to find an opening to strike.

Donald uses his magic to distract it while Goofy tosses his shield.

Despite the struggle, Sora remembered the first time he fought this monstrosity and used that to his advantage. He might be losing some things but right now he remembered. This allowed him to be more tactical even without his abilities and skills that he had learned back in his journey. He tried to keep a swift place, striking at the creature. Hitting its body parts one at a time.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, yet nothing happened. "Aw phooey!"

Goofy used his shield to block the Heartless fist. "Least my shield works."

"Good for you." Donald moaned.

"Dang this thing is huge." Cid muttered.

"Less talking, more running." Aerith said.

Yuffie used Ninja stars to get the Heartless off balance causing it to fall.

"Oh yeah!"

"Charge!" Leon shouted.

The gang got around the Heartless while it was down wacking at it's armor as the pieces went one by one. It began to weaken and shriek. Jumping in the air Sora took the final plunge striking it straight at the chest and causing it to vanish in a burst of light just like before. A few moments passed to let everyone calm themselves after a heavy battle. Only minimal damage was done to the Third Districts plaza.

Sora got to his knees trying to rest.

"Tough, just like last time…." Sora muttered, breathing heavily, before standing straight. "Thanks everyone."

"No problem." Yuffie snickered. "It's what we do."

"So what next?" Cid asked.

Sora sighed becoming sad. "Guess we keep looking, not that I'm not used to that."

"He could be in town?" Yuffie suggested.

"Nah, he's probably somewhere in the Castle?"

"Castle?" Cid asked. "You keep bringing up this Castle, what is the whole town inside the castle."

"Um...Yes." Sora blushed.

"Ha! That's a rich kid, oh that's a good one."

Aerith put a hand on Cid's shoulder giving him a stern look. "He's probably right though Cid, I think Sora here knows things that we don't. Something bigger going on."

"Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not."

"I wish." Sora chuckles with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Believe me if I knew all this, my life would be _way _easier right now."

Leon just smiles. "You'll be okay Sora, no matter what shape reality takes. I can see kid, your a tough nut to crack."

Cid seemed confused.

"Eh I don't get but you know what, I've seen enough weird stuff to not question stuff."

"Bye Sora." Leon waved. "Good luck."

Sora nodded.

Leon and his gang parted ways, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched for a few moments waving goodbye as they stood in the plaza. For a brief moment all Sora wanted to do was just stay there, somewhere familiar and safe yet knew he would need to go and soon.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Sora said

Donald and Goofy nodded as they left Sora standing their, his eyes closed just to take it all in one more time before having to move forward.

"Sora."

Opening his eyes he saw Aerith standing in front of him now.

"Oh hey what's up?" He asked.

Aerith sighed. "I don't have all the answers but I do have to tell you something. You're memories created this town right? If that's true then this town is just a figment of your mind and so are we?"

"I KNEW IT!" Sora slammed his fists together

Aerith calmed him.

"I know, just, just be careful, memories are a powerful thing, sometimes, sometimes even really powerful false illusions can be real. Remember even though I'm not real."

Sora frowned. "Don't say that, it's depressing."

"But it's true and well ...Just be careful Sora, please."

With those last ominous words Aerith left leaving Sora just standing there for a few moments to ponder over what she said. So if this place was just a figment, would he go to other figments, were all the memories just be his. This Castle was definitely far more dangerous than he imagined. Behind him Donald and Goofy emerged making sure he was okay.

"Sora!" Donald called out. "Come on!"

Sora opened his eyes and saw Aerith was gone. It was now definitely time for him to go. One had to wonder though, just what was going on with the actual Leon and company right now.

As he headed back, he heard that pitch voice right gnawing at him.

"**See you discover it yourself, like a proper hero would...I'm proud of you, and not to mention once again beaten the first giant Heartless you ever fought with your friends. Good times, good times, I remember watching that, surprised you beat it in the first place``.**

Sora turned around to see Bill floating behind him, twirling his cane casually in his hands. The plaza was empty now, so it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Sora frowned, "I thought you wanted to help me"

Bill smirked, "**I am, I help...By not helping"  
**

"That's not helping"

"**Is it" **Bill smirked, leaning in a bit closer now, his eye directly on Sora "**Heroes aren't given the answer kid, they have to go through the journey to find the answer, and sometimes the answer is boring and unpleasant. Believe me, being given the answer isn't always the answer"**

"Leon gave me answers when I asked him" Sora argued, "Like I said, without people like Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, I would have never gotten as far as I did"

"**Ah but you had to find Leon, you had to find him, meet those who helped you...You earned those answers kid" **

Sora's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he let the words sit in.

"**Okay, okay...shees" **Bill rolled an eye, "**Look, some things in one heart will always be there no matter what, the truest of memories remain buried even if erased. Guess today that subconscious, took on the form of Aerith. Which is weird since you never had much of a relationship with her but whatever, not my memories".  
**

"True memories?"

**"Yes true memories...What's with the weird repeat". **Bill muttered, sounding annoyed now, **"I am a master of the mind kid, I can help you get those memories unlocked and your powers back. That way you can save your friend"  
**

Sora pondered for a moment but could hear Donald and Goofy calling him, he needed to press forward. There was still a king and best friend to find, and he would find them...No matter just reinforced the idea that his friends were in power, and so long as he had them by his side, nothing bad could happen.

"True memories," He said to himself thinking for a moment before looking at Cipher, "Well...I guess I could use your help"

Bill shook out his hand, "**Do we have a deal?"**

"One question"

Bill looked like he flinched but if he did he was still calm, "**Yes?"**

"Why are you helping me?" Sora said, his voice meek.

Bill sighed and then laughed, "**Because your fascinating kid and weird...Like me!**

"Hey!" Sora took offense by that, "I'm not weird'

"**Weirdness shouldn't be something to be ashamed of kid, it should be embraced" **Bill voiced oozed with Pride.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "It? Uh? Like...I'm confused?"

"**How many kids do you know are best friends with a duck and a dog, that's weird and unique" **Bill continued, arms behind his back as he floated around Sora now, eye never leaving his sight, "**I mean how many stories do you know of a child from a boring Island, only to then inherit the greatest power in the universe at their fingertips"  
**

"I mean I guess?" Sora said, the way Bill put it made him sound almost dangerous, "And you know how to be ..._weird _and that will help me with the Keyblade?"

"**Of course! ** Bill clapped his hands happily "**You may have lost stuff, but you have me, if you wanna defeat thise fella's in cloaks, then you'll need to think outside and around and over the box...So, what do you say, want my help?" ** Bill outstretched his hand. **"Do we have a deal?"**

Sora again hesitated for a moment, it felt like a lot to take him, however, it seemed like he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Yes!" He took Bill's hand and shook it

Bill looked excited now, "**Wait...You actually said yes to me! So, that means...I can be part of the story?"** his voice was shaking with anticipation

Sora gave him a confused smile, "Uh….Yes?"

"**Y-You...YOU SAID YES TO ME! I GET TO PART OF THE STORY!" **A big old tear dripped down his eye, "**Sorry, normally people don't get my genius, but you clearly see value in this! SONG TIME!"**

**Bill**

_Great choice _

_You won't regret it_

_You want your friend back_

**Sora**

_YES!  
_

**Bill**

_Then lets get him_

_Victory within your reach_

_You just been waiting for the perfect teach-er_

_Being weird has its perks_

_Let's take on theses hooded jerks_

_Let's do some improve and find out what works_

_For the whole_

_Being _

_Weird_

_Thing_

_THIS SHOULD BE FUN_

Sora took a deep breath, "Hope Riku's okay, wherever he is in this weird castle"


	5. Interlude: The Fox the Weasel and Nobody

Interlude: The Fox, the Weasel and Nobody

The entire bar known as "Winky's" for that matter was a run down looking place, deep within the fifth district of Traverse Town. Kept away from the nice areas, the more morally repugnant members of the town loved to gather for a good smoke and drink. Gambling was the common form of playing. Coins would be traded, swindled and stolen. But so long as nobody fought one another, then the owner, a balding curved mustache man named Mr. Winky, allowed anyone in, especially his personal favorites, the weasles.

Though sometimes a customer of his was a fox, a very wily vox, by the name of Honest John.

"Hi did deadly dee, a con man's life for me" Honest John laughed and took another swig of his mug as he enjoyed a quiet time in the tavern.

Traverse Town had gotten quieter lately since the whole saving of the universe thing occurred. Quite frankly if you asked the wily fox it had gotten boring. Worlds restored, no more people who had no idea what to do to prey. Worse still no Heartless army or leaders to deal with anymore. It was a shame really, a real shame, the Heartless made good clients. Well those who controlled the Heartless did then actual Heartless, no actual Heartless made terrible clients, didn't talk and didn't do anything.

Life had gotten boring for the Fox and the Weasel gang. Sure they had served many masters in the past but none quite as powerful as the witch Maleficent. She and her league of Villain had nearly conquered the entire universe. They would have had the high life had that investment paid off. But alas according to the rumors the Keyblade Wielder named Sora defeated the Mistress of all Evil. Apparently locking her up in some fortress.

The thought had accrued to Honest John on occasion to perhaps help from afar but with no guarantee of reward or even being able to free the witch, some things were best left forgotten...for now. Should the witch get freed well...That would be another matter entirely.

But alas, time at the bars will do.

Winky's had gotten quieter since a lot of the other shadier clients left the world. The only reason he didn't himself was because quite frankly he didn't really enjoy his world and would rather just stay here. Sure the place was starting to break down and the pipes leaked but there was whiskey to be had and cards to be played.

Speaking of cards.

Honest John continued to lay the cards on the table at the bar every now and then taking a moment to take a large puff out of a massive cigar. The rest of the crooks around him give him foul glares. Nobody trusted him of course. The wily fox was known to cheat in games of chance. Yet still it didn't matter. The other crooks and weasels, literal ones surrounded him.

"Just lay down the card already." The lead weasel said, taking a swig of his drink, "Last thing I wanna hear is you go into one of those hi diddle songs"

"My songs are wonderful thank you very much"

The game had been going now for the better part of an hour. It was really all they could hear. At least with Leon gone they didn't have to worry about a large lumbering brute hovering over them gazing with his suspicious glare. Though Honest John would miss the days when he pulled a fast one over the big guy.

"Ten!" The lead Weasel said.

"Fifteen" Honest John said putting down his cards, "And I do believe that's a win"

The lead Weasel leaned back into his chair in annoyance taking a puff of his own cigar, "Bah! Things haven't been the same since the Heartless went buy buy"

"Yes, helping Maleficent gather hearts, that was a good racket" Honest John commented to himself, thinking it over. "Do you remember Relena?" he began, ready to disguise his latest boast as friendly conversation, "what became of her? After all, I put an awful lot of effort into convincing her to go with you. She wanted to go off-world," he chuckled. He felt like she was _especially_ deserving of his deception, for she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but when he offered himself as pleasurable company to her, she made it clear that she was completely disinterested in him, but she was still pitiably naive enough to trust him to take her off-world. She was an Amazonian woman from a place called "Olympus Coliseum", and she simply wanted to leave, get away from whatever awful life she had there, and desperately turned to whoever seemed the most confident in their ability in taking others off-world. She already made it to Traverse Town, but it obviously wasn't enough. "So naturally, I obliged…" he continued, "...so...how did she do?"

Smarty was used to this from Honest John, his predatory and self-aggrandizing nature, and had developed a vague tolerance for it. "Facility Alpha was full, so we took her down to Facility Beta" Smarty was careful not to betray its location in Halloweentown, or mention that Jafar, Pete, and Oogie were working there while Maleficent, Ursula, Hook, and Hades were still at Facility Alpha, the whereabouts of which were top-secret. Honest John's chief goal was munny, but he always answered to the highest bidder, and the budget was running thin, so Smarty kept going to keep him from asking the wrong questions. "We didn't give her the usual treatment," - the "usual treatment" was the Pleasure Island simulation - "her heart was too strong for that, so we instead replayed her worst memories….probably not a good idea. She broke free-"

"No!" Honest John said with the closest thing to sincerity that he offered any of the weasels that night.

"Don't worry, we just barely stopped her. She ruined a few expensive gizmos, no biggie."

"Did she ever become a Heartless?" John asked as he took a big puff of his cigar.

"Well, let's just say...we made a _Behemoth_ out of her!" The rest of the weasels chuckled at this.

It was a good time during what people called "The Great Heartless Crisis". A time of chaos and disorder that allowed for all sorts of legitimate businesses to come up and make fine due to the situation. Sure it took a bit of callousness and a bit of cunning on some peoples part. But that was the glory of the world like Traverse Town when it was at its peak. Anyone could be anything. Too bad as of now there wasn't going to be a situation like that anytime soon. Honest John couldn't help but sigh in sadness a bit as he felt nostalgic towards those old glory days.

"Probably one of the best sums of munny we ever made" Smarty smeared taking the pot that he won, "Ah, business wa good back then"

"Ah yes….We sure knew how to make a Heartless back then" Honest John cackled taking another swig of his bear, "To bad no one wants them anymore"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that"

Honest John looked up from his highchair to see someone in a black coat stand in front of him now. Smarty the Weasel also looked intrigued. The mystery man had managed to sneak up on them without any motion or sound.

"Beat it bub" Smarty sneered heading slowly towards his pistol, "We're working here see"

The man reached into his coat and pulled out a bag, inside sounded like the giggling of coins.

"Well my fine fellow, what can I do you for" Honest John interjected, holding Smarty back, "What may we do for you"

"Mind if I sit down" The man said, "You seem like fine gentlemen if I do say so myself"

Honest John nodded, having Gideon pull up a chair for him. The coated man sat, keeping his face covered by his hood. It wasn't the first stranger the wily fox had met in his many years. After all he did work for the Heartless at times. Then of course there was Sora, a boy with an all powerful key on his side. Finally that wooden boy Pinocchio that was a strange fellow indeed. Regardless of all that he had money and that meant worth someone to talk too.

"This world has changed much hasn't it" The man spoke, taking out his cards and putting them on the table. He didn't put down his hood though. Honest John couldn't even see his face from his hood, it was completely shrouded in darkness. There was a chill to him too, definitely made the rest of the bar seem uneasy, a few passers buy giving a quick glance, "But at least one can alway realy on someone here to meet and discuss the vices of green and chance"

"Greed and what now?" Smarty blinked, "We're just playing cards here"

Honest John frowned, "Why my dear smarty I believe he insulted us"

"Not at all" Nobody said, "In fact I find it quite fascinating actually, the things that draw in individuals' hearts, such as munny for instance. It will always be something people gravitate towards, among other things that lead to darkness"

"You seem to be knowledgeable in mystical areas. It seems" Honest John replied taking a puff of his cigar, "Personally I find all the mystical and magical things about darkness and what not trite. I only worked for the Heartless since they paid, I never found of it's deeper meanings well...Meaningful, right Giddy"

Gideon nodded in response.

"Yeah, same here, don't tell your one of them wizard people" Smarty muttered.

The hooded man shook his head, "Not in that sense, but I do know a thing or two about darkness. Hearts though, not so much and that's were you fine lovely gents come into the deck".

"Us you say" Honest John raised a brow, "We know a thing or two about the heart, we also know a thing or two about the mind, and I like to think of myself as a guru of the soul. But apart from that my good fellow, why need us"

"Like I said I'm not a master of the Heart, but I can be master of Heartless, if you catch my drift" The hooded man placed a card down, "I prefer, Heartless to hearts"

"So essentially you want us to make more Heartless for yuh?" Smarty asked directly.

"Smarty, have some tact, especially if anyone is listening" Honest John eyed the bar making sure no one was listening in.

"Oh please, most people know what we do" Smarty sneered, "Only reason we haven't gone home is we ain't welcome back"

"Plus there are still unique people here to meet and greet" Honest John said putting a card down, "I'm sure someone interesting will come...Like yourself good sir, you seem to have a story"

"I am a nobody" The reply laying down the cards.

"Everybody is somebody," Honest John replied, "Even nobodies"

"Not this nobody"

"Oy, I don't care who you are, just bet already" Smarty replied.

The cloak man put the bag of coins down.

"Oh my!" Honest John eyes widened, "A man of wealth I presume?"

"In a sense," The slicked voice man replied, "My organization provides the funds, I merley spend them on what is necessary"

"And this game of poker is necessary?" Honest John asked.

"Yes"

"Strange organization but I like their moxy" Smarty snickered.

"Yes, well, we have need of certain talents" The man replied laying down his cards one by one, slowly, methodically, "Those who are knowledgeable in the ways of the hearts, the conversation, it's corruption...Turing those of the light into the shadows"

Honest John was becoming intrigued, not the first time he heard talk like this, "So...Turning those into Heartless"

"Perhaps"

"Wait, are you saying we might have a chance to be back in business" Smarty jumped up looking excited, "Unless dem dang Anti-Heartless resistance folks start meddling again"

"Or the Keyboy" Honest John frowned "Little brat pretty much drove me out of business"

"Oh I assure you that won't be much of a problem for now" The man said continuing to place his cards down until they were all gone, "Our Organization can handle the security, you just give us the supply"

Honest John took a moment to think it over. Wasn't the first time someone came to him for help this was far more explicit and direct. Not even Maleficent was this formal in her asking of him. Her horde of Villains was far more disjoined. This seemed like some sort of deep seeded operation going on. Plus with funds running low a new gig was definitely something he could use at the moment.

"We do have a few facilities still up in running" Honest John replied, looking at Gideon who pulled out a map, "I suppose we could use what's left"

"That is fine, we can provide more if needed" The cloaked man said.

Honest John tapped his chin a few more times before saying, "You know what, tell us a bit more and we may have a deal"

"Good" he revealed his cards to the others, "And I believe that is a royal flush, I win the hand...I do so love a game of cards don't you"

Honest John saw the deck and gulped, he didn't really have much money in the first place and merely said, "Well played my friend...heh, heh...Well played"


	6. A Gravity Fall Day

A Gravity Falls Day

Darkness was always considered a bad place but sometimes people consider it a safe place. A way to hide, to avoid feeling helpless. Shadows allowed to cover one's weaknesses and hide them from anyone who would seek to exploit Riku sometimes the darkness was like that, a way to have complete control over his life, not feel like he was being controlled. To hide the weaknesses he thought would always plague him. To not feel consumed by the sorrow he always felt back home. Only now did he realize just how much he let others control him, even when fully embracing the darkness for himself.

There was also an old saying in Riku's family and that the strongest will walk while the weakest will "Sleep". However he didn't necessarily take that meaning literally.

Though his family sayings tended to alway have a certain amount of ruthlessness to them. Being the bet, staying on top they were all values that his family had drilled into him since he was younger and despite his best efforts they stuck with him. Even when seeing how the kindness in others to be of great use those lessons were still a part of him to this day.

Now they seemed to have been his undoing in the grand scheme of things.

Riku floated in the middle of an empty void of nothing, asleep and in peace as he floated in the empty midst of a white void of nothing. Nothing surrounded him. Just emptiness, no life, no darkness, no death, no decay. It was a pure void, time had standed completely still. Like a dream that one never woke up from.

It was nice and peaceful, after everything that happened to him. The destruction of his Island home, trying to find the sort of power in order to travel the world untouched, losing his friends in the process and then eventually his own body, now for once he felt at peace. Yet this peace did not feel satisfying, it was an empty peace, no sorrow, but also known happiness. Just an empty void feeling that didn't really leave much to be desired.

Still, part of Riku enjoyed sleeping, the idea of just resting for all eternity and not having to return to the realm of the living. Free from the pain of guilt of his recent actions since he left his homeworld of Destiny Island. Anyone's scorn and mistrust after everything he did, siding with Maleficent and giving into his own inner darkness only to let himself be possessed by a greater evil than anything he ever seen.

Although right now he couldn't tell if he was dead either. Last thing he remembered was him and King Mickey shutting the door to Kingdom Hearts with Sora on the other side and then...Not much after that.

Rest, it was nice to just rest, after everything had happened he wished the rest could last forever. However part of him wanted to get up, even in sleep his mind thought of Sora, his friend, and in some cases his everything.

Sora who he loved.

Sora, who had saved the world.

Sora who had gone to great lengths to find him and Kairi

Sora, who had to fight him because he gave into the darkness.

It was that decision that caused Riku to wish to remain in this dream state forever. He would rather avoid everyone and everything, knowing he didn't deserve redemption and would rather just stay away from the rest of the world. It would be easy on anyone if he no longer existed anymore and instead lived in the empty void of noting.

Felt like an eternity ago when he first met Sora all the way back on the Island. Part of him didn't even really remember how he met, just that one day when his parents allowed him to go to the beach to get some morning exercise Sora popped up towards him completely unannounced and asked if he wanted to play. Riku back then being shy said no, but oh boy was Sora persistent. He just kept talking and talking, to the point where it became annoying. However that bright energy and happy go lucky smile of his was infectious.

Their friendship bloomed but yet despite all that he tossed it all away for what. Power, power to gain freedom just so he got off his Island and the restriction he felt his family and lifestyle were giving him. It all made him feel so selfish now. Just thinking about it made him sish.

Riku thought that perhaps the best thing at the moment was to become a nobody. Sora wouldn't care, he was probably already back on the Island with Kairi, his mother, their other friends. Not like anyone needed or wanted him anyway. He would just cause trouble for everyone's sake. Best to just remain in this empty void, and becoming a nobody. It was probably for the best anyway.

"_Wake up Riku"  
_

"Huh…" Riku's eyes narrowly twitched as they began to open up. "I can't feel anything...What's going on

Everything felt numb for a brief moment and then in an instance, a swerve of emotions came rushing into his heart, the feelings intense and hard to process.

Pain. Regret. Guilt, endless boundless guilt of everything he had done in the last few months. So many emotions running through him like an endless stream. He clenched his fist, feeling his heart starting to hurt. It was a weird feeling to have, the only feeling he knew for the last few months was that of a bizarre emptiness, followed by raging hate.

The memories of what happened before began to flood back to him. Riku remembered he and the King behind the Door to Darkness. Waves of Heartless forming around them, ready to strike out against the realm of light and consume it. He was ready to die then a he is now, just so he can make amends to his friends after what he did.

"W-where am I?" Riku looked around.

All he saw was the white void around him now as he continued to float above mid air. Eventually he landed on his feet and moved around the place looking for an exit or some sort of door. All he saw though was emptiness.

"Did I get out of the darkness?" He asked himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey your majesty I-"

He looked around and didn't see anything; all that was around was an empty void of grey. It was like being in limbo. Perhaps that was it, perhaps it was just limbo, penance for his turn to darkness and helping Maleficent in her conquest.

"Your majesty." His eyes widened as his voice echoed around the chamber. "King Mickey!"

There was nothing to be seen, Riku was all alone. He started to breath heavier now as panic swept over him. Alone again, and this time he wasn't in some other world, but an empty nothingness. He wished Sora was here right now, he could realize how to use his help. He tried to run in dire

"_The King is far away._" The voice said again, with a smug tone.

A cold voice echoed in his ear. Riku looked for it yet saw nothing.

"_Leave the war against the darkness in your heart here. Stay asleep. In this area between light and darkness...In this area of nothingness"_

Nothingness was an understatement, it was a complete void. Riku wasn't even sure if there was any smell or air let alone sight or sound. Though he could hear the voice clearly in his head. It was a cold deep voice, sounding almost too familiar.

"_Here as long as you are blanketed by light sleep will protect you. You will never fear or hurt again."  
_

It seemed like an easy proposition. Sleep and leave everything behind. Still that wasn't his style, he had come so far, and he wasn't about to give up and just rest. He wasn't raised that way, his extremely strict parents wouldn't dare. They taught him to push himself to the brink, it was the family way after all. It might have been the reason for some of his poor choices, but at least he gave him a sense of determination

"You want me to sleep forever," Riku took a moment to think about, "Maybe I should"

_Why?'_

"Because I deserve it, who would want me let alone need me" Riku said looking sad, "I mean come on, I shouldn't be let out there in the world"

_You who stand in the road between the light and the darkness, someone like that MUST exist_

Riku blinked and looked confused, "Stand between? I don't stand between anything, I choose darkness and my body was destroyed because of it"

_It was restored_

"Yeah but-" Riku bit his lip and sighed, "Should it be"

He really thought that maybe it was best if he was simply gone, lost to darkness. Why Sora or the King had wanted to restore him in the first place was still a mystery to him. He should be in darkness. Riku chose darkness. He had become darkness. So why did this person want to bring him back into the real world?

_You can stay in nothing if you wish, but know that your friend Sora will then be left alone_

"Wait what?" Riku looked a bit nervous, "What about Sora? Do you know anything"

_I know that you being in the realm of light will give him a better chance of success then you hear_

"I, uh-" Riku bit his lip and took a deep breath. He wanted to protect the things that mattered. All his life that was all he wanted, yet he had lost sight of that when he finally was able to leave Destiny Island and see the outside world.

Even if Sora didn't need him, he still wanted to help him.

"Fine" Riku groaned, standing up straight, "Guess I had a long enough nap anyway"

A flash of light finally began to engulf and then in a matter of seconds, he left the world of nothing to return to the realm of light.

After the light began to fade, Riku found himself standing in the middle of a grand forest, a road going down, and a large billboard sign standing in front of him. Riku took a moment to examine his surroundings making sure he wasn't going to get jumped by the Heartless or something far worse. He summoned his sword soul eater, a gift given to him by the witch Maleficent, always at the ready.

A few minutes passed and he put the sword down, calming himself he took a moment to figure out just what forest he was in. Last time he found himself in a strange world, he wounded up joining the wrong side.

Riku looked up and covered his face as the sun beat down on him. He wasn't used to light it seemed and rushed to a nearby tree to enjoy the shadows. After a moment of shade his heart sank, he still wasn't used to the light. Even now after everything. It made him feel sick of himself just knowing this.

Looking up he found that he was surrounded by forest. Rows upon rows of trees aligned a small road. It was quite peaceful, however a bit strange. Though everything looked normal on the surface, the trees had an eerie darkness to them. It almost had a haunting feel to it, as if the woods were filled with creatures and beings that felt unnatural. The way they were a light orange, not all of them completely green in spring. It was summer becoming fall. Even the wind had a light cool to it, sending a chill down Riku's skin as it blew into his face

"Where am I?" Riku asked as he looked around trying to find some sorta sign, "At least the road means there must be some sort of civilization"

Riku saw himself being surrounded by trees and standing in the middle of a road. The sun was high in the sky, and the place smelled of freshly cut pines. He felt his boots stepping in a few puddles of water as he walked around, looking for some sort of clue to his whereabouts.

"_Look behind you_." The voice called, causing Riku to flinch.

Riku turned to see a giant sign standing in front of him and read what it said aloud, "Gravity Falls ...Wait...Gravity Falls? Why do I know that name?"

He tried thinking back to everything that had happened to him. Most of it though he tried blocking from his memories for he didn't care. In hindsight perhaps listening to some of the other people around him would have been better in the long run. Instead he was just alone, and had no one around, a fitting end to his journey.

Finally the memory came to him, there were a few kids from the hub world Traverse Town who were from this place. He couldn't remember their faces, only that there was a boy and a girl, and that they had very chubby cheeks. Outside of that his had very limited knowledge of the situation.

Again the voice spoke, breaking Riku's concentration _"Sora's former friends lived here, I thought that perhaps this world would be useful to you. Do you remember the Pines Family?"_

"Barley," Riku muttered.

"_I'm not surprised, you were quite dismissive of most of Sora's friends when he went on his first quest, the fact you recognize the name at all is a bit of a surprise to me. Though perhaps that spells something good, there is still hope for you left...Now, remember more"._

Then a memory came to him, of a young girl with a grappling hook kicking him back inside Monstro, "I didn't really care at the time to get to know them. Heh...Ironic now that I need them or want to need them? I'm honestly not really sure at the moment".

"_Find them, they will help you."_ The voice spoke. "_Believe me, despite their strangers they are good people"._

"I don't think anyone is interested in helping me right now". Riku grumbled

He didn't think anyone would be willing to help him right now to be honest. All the horrible things he did while he was under darkness influence. The way he acted, the way he treated people as pawns and mere tools. Why would anyone want to help him was beyond him.

"_Well you are going to be here for a while until you get your stuff together._ _So you better befriend someone if you want shelter."_

Riku sighed as he started getting ready, dusting off his pants and stretching his arms "Fine, fine…..Where do I go?"

The voice was now quite just leaving him once again alone.

"Oh sure, NOW you don't help me." Riku sighed as he looked down, kicking a nearby pinecone in annoyance "Sora ...I'm doing this for you."

With the voice gone now Riku was now alone, looks like though he was going to have to focus on this strange place, this Gravity falls. He was just standing there in the middle of the first road all by himself. No direction, no companions no nothing. Not that he wasn't use to this, all his life it had been either Sora, Riku and Kairi, but that was during the day. Throughout the rest of it he was used to being alone.

He began to march off down the road, unsure of where it might take him, heading deep into this strange place called Gravity Falls. The place was empty and it was tinge cold.

The little town of Gravity Falls, it seemed like a strange place. The many buildings looked broken and cracked. Several average folks were walking by, talking minding their own business. Yet there was a certain air about it, something, something unnatural. Riku could just feel it standing here in view of the town.

Something was off about this place

Riku right now felt he was a weird person about to enter a weird town.

-000-

Mable Pines awoke with wide eyes and a smile on her face as she slowly rose up from her lovely sheets, the light of the sun beaming down on her basking her with its warmth. She removed a few strands of her brown hair from her face, and rubbed her chubby cheeks, enjoying the sense of how squishy they were. For some reason they were extra squishy this morning and that meant she was extra adorable today .This was the sign of a good day to come.

Her life felt a pure peace since she returned home after her brief time with the Heartless and Traverse Town. Not that she hated the place, far from it. That was an adventure worth having, and she made a lot of friends along the way. Webby, Huey, Duey, Louie, Phineas and Ferb, Sora, Leon, Aeirth, Yuffie...many others. But nothing compared to the greatness of being back in Gravity Falls, her home away from home as far as she was concerned. Here she felt at her best, at peace with the world, and a place to just be herself.

Plus she also had a pet pig, that was awesome, because what girl wouldn't want to have a pig for a pet.

Waddles was her pride and joy, her baby. Winning him at a fair, she had become his best friend in life ever since.

Every day she loved feeling that pigs snout rub up against her cheek, it was a sign of another great summer down at her bed Mable saw her pet pig Waddles looking at her with that blanket expression and she just beamed with delight. Just seeing his tiny face gave her the instant sense of joy she needed to begin a new day without any anxiety or stress.

"Waddles!" Mable hugged the pig tight, "Good morning my little piggy wiggy, hope you slept well"

"Oink"

"Good," Mable got off from the bed and stretched, "Well, another day, and who knows what's gonna happen right Dipper? Dipper? "Wakey wakey, it's another great day! Dipper?"

A grumbling came from the bed.

"_Diiiiiiiiiper" _Mable gently poked her brothers forehead. "_Diiiiiper..._Wakey wakey eggs and bakery"

Another grumble as he retreated deeper into the bed. Dipper was sound asleep and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping in days.

Mable turned to the other bed to see it completely empty and frowned.

"Oh Dipper…" She sighed,

It was obvious, her brother was probably down in the basement there Grunkle Ford's secret lab doing research. This had been the routine ever since they got back, or at least were magically transported back. Dipper never really believed that they had truly one despite Mable's claims that Sora, who was the mythic Keyblade Warrior, one the battle against the darkness. Her brothers paranoia though one out in the end, and he made sure that something like their world being taken by the Heartless would never happen again.

Mable of course being the optimist decided to just let bygones be bygones and move forward in life. They were home, sure there Grunkle Ford was still missing...again. But they still had Grunkle Stan, they still had their home, even better they had two new pets.

"Oh Zazu...Wake up!" Mable beamed to the large bird by Dipper bed, "Time for another great day!"

Zazu was not from Gravity Falls but some other world. They met him in Traverse Town, a place from other worlds too. Just by random chance Dipper decided to 'adopt' him, because he was smart, snobby, and quite agreeable to him. Also since if Mable had waddles then why couldn't her brother have a pet of his own. Or at least some sort of companion, so Grunkle Stan agreed, besides not like Stan didn't have his own talking pet bird in Iago of Agrabah so it all seemed equal.

The old talking hornbill from another world grumbled and groaned as he began to wake grunting and groaning as he saw Mable, "Yes, Mistress Mable?"

"Mistress Mable, so polite I LOVE it...I feel like a Northwest" Mable snickered, "I just wanted to say good morning! And hello!"

"Anything else" Zazu groaned, "Perhaps you like to destroy my pride by making me wear one of those frilly dresses and join a tea party!"

"Nope, just wanted to say that"

"Goody" Zazu sighed as he rubbed his head with his blue feathers, "Oh what happened to me, one minute I was the King's advisor and now I'm a house pet for whatever you are".

Mable grabbed Zazu, engulfing him in a massive hug "And we love you!"

Skipping to the window, Mable looks out to the forest, despite all the bizarre things they met from the Gnomes to the Manitors to the evil demon triangles, Gravity Falls was a place that made her feel alive. She wouldn't want to leave here for anything, this was her home, her family, her everything was.

"Well Gravity Falls! Time to attack the day! Carpe deim!"

**Mabel**

_Jump out of bed_

_Mixed up some breakfast for my favorite Pet Pig_

_Oink oink, _

_Oink oink oink SNORT!_

_Full steam ahead_

_S.S Mabel's Awesome is about to set sail._

_This kind of day_

_Couldn't' get much better if it kept on trying._

_I'm on my way_

_Somewhere there's some romance that needs prying._

_And who's the lucky girl in the mirror who is living her dream_

_Ready to scoff down a giant bowl of Ice cream._

_Waddell's it's me._

_Happy just to be here_

_In the world renowned._

_Gravity Falls_

_How i love my town_

_Gravity Falls._

_When the sun comes down._

_On a typical Gravity Falls day._

Finding her way down the living room she saw Soos, the handy man of the Mystery Shack working on fixing the T.V. Her Grunkle Stan sitting in his favorite chair trying to get the T.V to work. He looked grumpier with every passing second. She loved her Grunkle more than anyone...Other than her brother and parents of course. Despite his rough exterior she knew deep down that he was nothing more than a big old softie at heart. Sure it took a lot of prying...a lot, a lot, a lot of prying...But once you dug down deep enough after a few hours there would be a sensitive side in there.

Sitting next to him on his shoulder with a pudgy looking red bird with orange beak. He was the latest addition to the family, Iago, from another world named Agrabah. A talking parrot who worked for an evil sorcerer now he worked for Stan. The two of them loved to scam people out of money. So, a demotion on the bad spectrum...progress ?

"Come on Soos, I'm gonna miss my stories" Stan yelled trying to use the remote.

Iago grunted, rubbing his big old beak in annoyance. "Yeah, and I'm gonna miss the latest addition of the Bird and the Crakers"

"Don't worry Mr. Pines I'm on it, Soos the handy man is on the case"

"Hello family!" Mable said cheerfully skipping inside, "Hope you're all having a good morning in our lovely shack in our lovely town!"

"Why do you keep saying lovely alot" Stan asked looking nervous, "It's weird"

Mable giggled, "Because Grunkle Stan, i'm just basking in the joy in knowing that we are back in our beloved Gravity Fall, after all the weirdness we had to deal with the Heartless, and bad guys, and Traverse Town, and Sora"

"Who?"

"You know Sora" Mabel replied, hoping to get the memory back, "You know, the kid with the Keyblade, he was really nice, you tried to make a lot of money off his image and heroism"

Stan tapped his chin but merely shrugged, "Meh doesn't really matter"

"Oh, well I hope you are having a great day anyway" Mabel beamed.

"I would if the T.V was working" Stan muttered as Mable kissed his cheek, "Seriously I'm gonna miss my stories, come on Soos, put the leg work in"

"I'm trying sir" Soos said as he bent down, "Believe me, the death of T.V is a sad day for all those living on this good planet of ours"

"Ah come on Grunkle Stan isn't it such a good day to enjoy, the woods, the town, the people"

"Hate the sun, allergic to the woods and many of the people wanna kill me or I owe them money" Stan grunted, "So yah, T.V really is my only positive outlook on life"

Iago nodded, "Same for all three, plus I don't wanna get eaten by bigger birds".

"Oh come on guys" Mabel replied, "Have a little faith in the world, there are so many good people and things to do, adventure awaits, friends to be had, hearts to be changed ,and goodness and sparkles to shine"

Stan shivered, "Mabel I don't know what you've been reading but you should probably stop"

"NEVER!"

Mable rolled her eyes and sighed, sometimes she wondered why they couldn't just appreciate the wonders of the world. Gravity Falls was such a wonderful place, even Dipper knew that when he first came here with her. Granted he wanted to know all the weird science and mystery stuff. She on the other hand was okay just knowing the people.

"Ah come on everyone, I'm even singing a morning song to start the day" Mable tried to keep herself convincing.

Soos looked up and got excited.

"Oh I wanna sing, I wanna sing"

**Soos**

_I missed a crack._

_This busy schedule makes it hard to be me._

_Just stay on track_

_Now I'll have to fix it_

_While missing T.V._

_Maybe they'll time for a map but i'll do what I said._

_There showing all the episodes of _

**Soos/Mabel**

_Duck-Teck-Tive_

**Soos**

_Every single one!_

_I'm standing right here underneath_

_my favorite job_

_(Favorite job)_

_Now what rhymes with job_

_(Rhymes with Job)_

_Oh shoot I'm forgetting what rhymes with job_

_(Rhymes with Job)_

_Just another average Gravity Falls day._

"Soos you do realize a lot of things rhyme with job right?" Mabel asked, looking concerned for her friend. "I mean it's really hard to make words for, blob, snob, rob, disco jog! _HIT IT_!"

Mabel and Soos turn on the radio boombox that was conveniently sitting on a nearby coffee table and begin to dance around showing off their groove thang. Mabel especially showed off her skills on the dance floor, something she took great pride over.

Until.

"Please! Keep it down!" Dipper emerged, his eyes looking baggy, "I'm trying to do research here"

"Yeesh kid, you look worse then my brother when he did those study binges" Stan grunted taking a sip of beer, "Seriously, learn to sleep"

Mable nodded, walking up to her brother disapprovingly, "Dipper, you need to relax"

This wasn't the first time Mabel had seen Dipper like this but it seemed to be getting worse ever since they got home. She had hoped after the whole Heartless and Traverse Town thing that maybe her brother would finally calm down. Relax, after all they had gotten back home, the journey was over, adventure done. Now was the time to celebrate and enjoy the sweet taste of victory. Instead he constantly was on edge, as if expecting the end of the world to happen any day...again. Sure the last time it came out of nowhere but that didn't mean he had to be paranoid all the time.

"Relax! Relax! We just went through a universal apocalypse and we don't' have answers how i can relax after that!" Dipper yelled, "Seriously, doesn't anyone take anything seriously around here but me!"

**Dipper**

_When I want some QUIET there's nowhere to go_

_A sensitive genius_

_So full of idiots!_

_When these two maniacs are in stereo!_

_It never goes away._

_Typical Gravity Falls day._

Dipper took a deep breath when he saw his sisters face, "Sorry, sorry...Your right, I really should just sleep or something"

"Yeah, or enjoy the day, come with me, lets relax" Mable said, a idea forming in her mind as she grabbed his hand "Come and enjoy the sunshine"

"Fine! Fine!"

Mable beamed and took her brother by the hand, they were off!

First things first was the woods. How Mabel loved the woods, she and Dipper always tended to find some sort of mystery here among the vast swath of trees that made up Gravity Falls forest. There were all sorts of creatures here, from the Gnomes who tried to force her into a underage marriage, to the creepy shadow creatures who lurked strangely in the sunlight despite being called shadow creatures. In fact it was coming to these woods where they had found their Grunkle Ford's journal. A guide to all the mysteries of Gravity Falls and more. Of course back then they didn't know it was their Great Uncle Stan's twin brother Ford journal. It was a big mystery and conspiracy that they were uncovering together that led to a whole bunch of adventures and random chaos.

Despite all of it Mable loved all the wild chaos. It made her life spicy and interesting. Better than the dullness of back home in Pinewood California. Their life was uninteresting and she was an outcast. Here she was having adventures. That was until the Heartless destroyed her home and she found herself in the refugee world of Traverse Town, but even there she had found adventure too. Plus she got to help a hero named Sora save the universe.

So ...Pretty good run so far.

"Come on Bro! Bro!" Mable cried cheerfully, holding her brothers hand tight as they strolled deeper into the trees, "Maybe will find a new mysterious journal"

"Wouldn't that be something?" Dipper muttered, barely able to stand, he was still so tired.

Mable sighed, slowing down so he wouldn't fall and frowned, giving him a worried look "You really need to get sleep you know that right. Remember we won the day, the world was restored and all that jazz. For once in your life just relax"

"Relax" Dipper scoffed, "Grunkle Ford still isn't here, for all we know this could be a temporary thing, we need to be on guard now more than ever, and what about Bill"

"The triangle guy, come on Grunkle Ford protected the house before we left, will be fine"

Dipper sighed, "I hope your right"

"I'm always right" Mable chided with pride, "And do you know why?"

"Because you have the ego the size of the moon" Dipper snickered sticking out his tongue

Mable scoffed, "Hardly Dip, because I have faith!"

"Oooh, how comforting"

Mable rolled her eyes, "Scoff all you want, but sometimes you just gotta believe in the bright side of things and not always worry so much about everything. A little bit of faith that things will work out in the end is sometimes all you need to make it through the day"

Sometimes she wished her brother would just listen to him for once. Yes, she missed Grunkle Ford too just like anyone else, and the fact that he hadn't returned was definitely troublesome to say the least. But she liked to look on the positive side. They were back in Gravity Falls, where their world was restored. That must have meant that Sora had one against the big bad evil that was threatening everything. That had to count for something.

Though Mabel did sometimes wonder what had happened to Sora, she liked him. As a friend of course. He was a nice guy, and being a big epic hero like something out of one of her fantasy novels seemed definitely hard if it was real life. The fact that they had no way to contact some of their otherworldly friends like Webby, Huey, Duey, and Louie, even Scrooge who Stan didn't like was sad.

Though Mabel would not go as far Dipper and lose sleep over these things, keep a good head was a good thing and she had faith that in the end everything would always work out in the end. That's just the way she was and loved her positive attitude.

Mable and Dipper crossed through the woods together. Along the way though she could tell that her brother seemed distracted. He kept scratching his free hand while his other was firmly clenched in hers. His mind was wondering and not in a good way, but in the 'i'm paranoid right now' kinda way that always annoyed her.

Why couldn't her brother just relax for once in their life. The woods were so peaceful too. From the large tall trees that were slowly turning orange because of the closeness of fall. The lovely river streams they passed from the rocks.

"Come on Dipper, please try to focus on relaxing" Mable muttered, "It's good for you, and you'll feel better"

"How does one do both?" Dipper snickered

"Don't give me lip"

Dipper stuck out his tongue, "At least I haven't lost my sense of humor"

"Hey dudes!" A voice came, as an Axe almost hit the both of them

"WENDY!" Mabel beamed with excitement

Dipper froze his cheeks turning bright red, his hands sweating. Mabel knew exactly what that meant. That no matter how hard he tried his little brother had a massive crush on the pre-teen still. Sometimes it was hard to say no to the heart when it wanted to bad.

**Wendy**

_Oh boy dude sorry that was close._

_Just a little oops, a minor set back._

_(Set back)_

_A few more hours at most._

_And i'll be done tearing down this latest wood track_

_(Wood track)_

_And then through my Teenage Will this Lumberjack_

_Will spread her wings and fly._

_No more pigtails and a comment trail _

_Clear across the sky._

_Now hunker down _

_For this girls in town._

_For a typical Gravity Falls day!_

_DAY!_

Wendy was another one of Stan's employees and also Dipper's big not so secret crush. She was a tall drink of water, light brown hair always in a plaid jacket with a lumberjack hat and an axe in hand. She was probably the coolest teenager they knew and a real good friend.

Plus Dipper had a major crush on her that everyone and their mothers knew.

"Taking a nice walk" Wendy asked, leaning on her axe.

Mable nodded, "Yep, trying to get Mr. Paranoid here to relax"

"Oh dude,-" Wendy saw Dipper and frowned, "You don't look to do"

"Ha! Ha! Never better!" Dipper smiled awkwardly, "Just peachy"

Wendy raised her eyebrow, "Well dude, you really need to take care of yourself bro. Can't have you dying on me next time I show you how to wield a axe"

"Really?" Dipper peaked up.

"Heck yeah, been working out a lot of this thing, ever since the whole Heartless thing, I've been getting ready to defend myself in case those little buggers come back!"

"Oh good idea!" Mable suggested, "Combat training, I like it!"

"Well we should try it out," Wendy winked at them.

Mable nodded taking Dipper hand and running off, "We will see you later Wendy"

As they waved goodbye Mable could see her brother's cheeks starting to turn red again. Dipper still had that crush on Wendy big time, even though she was told old for him, he was twelve she was fifteen, that wouldn't work. At least not till they both over the age of eighteen. Sometimes she wished her brother would move on, but she couldn't ask him, knowing the ways of the heart. Perhaps going into town now would be just what they needed though.

-000-

Gideon Gleeful, child physique to the stars, or he was before he landed her in prison for fraud, pretty much now stood in his cell fuming as he plotted revenge. His current one was so tiny that it was a good thing that it fit him like a glove. Sadly it wasn't like his room back home or some of the nice hotels he had visited when he went on tour

"Ah sir, what are you doing?" One of the goods asked as he looked out the window

Gideon sneered, "Can it you no good low life inferior! Can't you see I'm spying on my mortal enemy!"

"Why?" He asked

Gideon's eyes twitched as he turned to look at him with a look of undbridal rage"Why! Why! Because he and his no good family ruined my life….I swear, I will have revenge! REVENGE I TELL Y'ALL"

"Okay," Said the thug, "We're doing marconi art in thirty minutes though"

The young child star and physique was also a power mad lunatic hell bent on taking over Gravity Falls using the power of Dipper's three journals which contained powerful spells, potions and other important information that no insane person should ever get their hands on. He also wanted to get ahold of the Mystery Shack and take down Stan Pines, his mortal enemy and business rival. These two had been in a Cold War of tourism for ages. Both trying to dominate the tourist trap industry.

Even locked up Gideon Gleeful still his methods, he had a telescope specially designed so he was able to see the Mystery Shack even from afar. There he saw Stan Pines standing outside looking quite confident as the day began. On his shoulder the parrot by the name of Iago a talking bird from another world called Agrabah was with him the two of them seemed quite happy to be outside that day

**Stan Pines**

_Winds in the west._

_Everywhere you look the skies are clear and sunny._

**Iago**

_Good weather is best._

_When you're in the mood to make tons of money!_

**Stan**

_I like that spunk!_

Gideon glared at them and began to monologue himself

**Gideon**

_Laugh while you can._

_Until they day you laugh no more forever._

_(Forever)_

_I got a plan._

_And i'm a child physique _

_So you know it's clever._

Gideon leaned back. "I'll find a way outta here Pines, mark my words...I'll find a way outta here." He went back to keep looking.

"Er bot boss, you're kinda stuck here with the rest of us, and all that voodoo stuff ain't working." One of the prisoners named Big Muscle on account of his big muscles said.

**Stan**

_They say that money doesn't matter when you love your work._

_Ha!_

**Iago**

_Who'd say that?_

**Stan**

_Probably some penniless jerk._

**Gideon**

_Once again they'll see._

_They should all love me_

_It's just a matter of time._

_(Gravity Falls)_

_Till I get them in line._

_(Gravity Falls)_

_And this town's again mine!_

**Stan/Iago/Gideon**

_Just a typical Gravity Falls day._

Gideon continued to spy on Pines and his pet bird, all in hopes that somewhere, somehow, a miracle would happen, and he would get his revenge on them once and for all.

-000-

Riku began to slowly enter town and notice all the various little things about it.

The town was run down in some areas, old timey in other areas and just weird for the whole thing. If this was the place that he was going to learn how to control his inner darkness, then it was definitely not what he was expecting.

Unlike his Island home it wasn't as posh as he was used to things. However, his journey to the other worlds had shown him way far dirtier and run down looking areas like the back alleys of Traverse Town or the slums of Agrabah. If his parents could see this place though they'd probably have a field day with it. Most likely criticizing it or just looking down on people for being rag-tag or 'petty losers' as his father would call them.

They wouldn't want their perfect son to be even around half of them. Dirty and very ragged. Quickly Riku washed those thoughts from his mind, he didn't want to judge. Instead he decided to keep pressing forward, deciding to explore the town and see what he could make of it.

"It's a miracle I was friends with Sora for all these years," Riku said aloud, as he remembered his parents high class ideas.

In reality though it was a miracle, he and Sora were cut from two very different cloths. Riku even when he was younger was so reserved, quiet, never really liked to make friends or interact with the other kids. Sora on the other hand, one couldn't get him to keep quiet. He would go up to people almost on a wim and start to talk to them, many times sadly to their annoyance.

Once Riku realized how great a friend Sora was to have he realized the people who didn't want to be his friend were missing out on something great.

The fact that Riku had become Sora's friend at all, it was a mix of curiosity and persistence. Sora would just talk and Riku would just sit there and listen.

Everyone didn't seem to bother looking at him as he walked down the streets. Many passers buy minded their own business. A few teens were hanging near the back alley way, and a couple muscle bound gentlemen were standing by their motorbikes. Definitely not the friendly nature of Destiny Islands main town but small. Although this place had an odd atmosphere to it.

He felt so out of place being here, being anywhere really. After being more or less alone for several months with only Maleficent or one of her goonies around, he wasn't used to just normal people, living normal lives. Parents with their kids, kids playing around, teens falling in love. Everything that used to be normal to him felt very alien. He felt very alien.

"Have been out of it for this long" Riku thought to himself, wondering if he would be able to really integrate with regular people ever again if he got back home.

Home, that was a place he was still not looking forward to getting back to. Well, he would deal with that when he crossed that bridge and not a moment earlier.

"Hold it, hold it!" A deep voice called, causing Riku to freeze, "Hold it right there stranger!"

Riku looked behind him to see two law officers arrive, one small, and one short.

"You ain't from around here" The short one said,

"Yeah, and I have an identical memory...I think...I don't remember actually, that guy over there looks strange" The tall one pointed to a random bystander, "Who am I?"

The short nodded, "Anywho, state your name and purpose"

"Um...I'm Riku?"

"Riku huh, well, what is your purpose in"

"Hey CopBro's" Behind Riku a police car with a bunch of teenagers road up, "Thanks for the ride!"

It rode off, causing the two cops to chase after it, leaving Riku just standing there unsure what to do.

"Well…" Riku sighed, "That was weird".

As he pressed on, Riku shuddered wishing he had packed a jacket or something warmer. What did he expect though when he was used to tropical Island weather. Looking around it seems to be sometime in the early fall perhaps late summer.

The further he headed into town the more Riku looked around as everyone started to disperse, if he didn't know better he would say he had just come in after the middle of some extremely well choreographed and organized. Already a few minutes in and he felt this place was strange.

It was a tiny town just like home back on Destiny Island. Various shops scuttled the area. The roads were pretty much empty except for a few cards and most of the people here for lack of a better term, very, very weird looking.

It was also old looking, broken, nothing like some of the splendor and wonder he had seen back in Traverse Town, or the grand Castle of Hollow Bastion. No, no he couldn't think like that anymore. He had to judge a world based on what mattered, the people he met there, the experiences he had. Just because something didn't live up to some vague sense of objective opinion, didn't mean it was right or wrong.

The town was nice looking in it's own right, quaint even. Despite the more corroded looking nature it seemed like a fine place. Children were running around playing on the streets while adults walked passed. It was a normal every day town. However it had to have some sort of importance if Riku was sent here out of all the places in the world.

"Excuse me young man," Came a tiny man with overalls, glasses, a big bushy mustache, "Your new heart, let me ask...Do these whiskers make me look like a cat?"

Riku just slowly stepped back, "Uh….."

"Oh boy, look at you kid, you got more spiky hair then a porcupine at a hair salon Or was a possum in a county jail, I get my hick saying mixed up. "

Riku turned around to suddenly see an old man with big hat and long beaded appeared to him pointing right at him, "I see your soul boy, it's a tortured soul...TORTURED I SAY, a struggle between the light of darkness is regaining your heart, and one must overcome the other or combine or your heart will return to the pit from once it's came ...Also, do you know where I can rustle me up a squirrel?"

"Um...No," Riku asked, slowly stepping back as the man just looked at him with dead eyes.

"Dang, not that I blame yuh, squirrels are the natural plotters of the world" The old man said, "Well, back to work on my robotics then, after I solve space time theory oh and then I gotta get back to work on my ever going campaign against the squirrel people...There plotting to take as all down you know"

"Uh," Riku stood there as the old man cackled widely and ran off before. "This place is strange"

"HEY KID!" Riku looked up to see a big brawling hulk like man with orange beard wearing a lumberjack uniform corner him, "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU"!

Riku wanted to attack but felt was to petrified too, "Y-Yeah?"

The big man just glared at him for a moment before saying in a quite polite voice, "You seem knew to town, I'm Manly Dan, if you need any wood cut i'm your guy, here's my card"

Riku took the business card and waved as he headed off, "I'll keep that in mind" he took a deep breath before walking off, his footsteps causing the ground to shake.

There were more important things that mattered right now, he needed to find some shelter before night hit. Sora would have loved this place though, all the strangeness and wild characters, he probably would have befriended every single person in this town already just by giving him a wave and a smile. That sweet, tender smile of his that swoon even the coldest of hearts.

Riku quickly shook his head, "No ...Can't think about that right now, I need to think about what to do next...And quick"

Whatever this place was, he hoped to find whoever he was looking for, this town was getting weirder with every passing second.

-000-

As they got near the town Mabel picked up her speed, she held her brothers hand tight as they began to run a bit faster now, her excitement getting the better at her as she saw the old town. All the rundown buildings, random people walking around and the cars buzzing through the streets. Just seeing it all made her heart swell with joy

"Hello! Gravity Falls!" Mabel screamed to the high heavens.

"Mable we've been back for a while, you don't need to do that every time!" Dipper muttered.

Mable just rolled her eyes, "Just let me have this!"

"Seriously Mabel I know your happy to be back and all but I don't know" Dipper looked a bit guilty now, "We saw another world, we know we are just a tiny part of something bigger, don't you miss it"

Mabel shook her head, "The universe is cool and all but come on Dipper, nothing beats home"

It might have been silly but she really couldn't help it, she loved this place. This run down town in Oregon. It was weird, bizarre, strange, and that's just the way she liked it. A place where people were themselves, even if that was awkward to the untrained eye, and unhygienic, and sometimes very rude, and also just plain old mean... But the point was Mable always felt free here, more free then even back home in Piedmont with her parents. Sometimes just wished she could just stay here forever.

"Sometimes I feel like this song is gonna go into a musical number! Heck I say lets do it!"

**Everyone**

_On our way_

_The roads are bumpy_

_And the traffic in our face._

_On our way_

_Looks like the weather it's ever been._

**Everyone  
**_On our way_

_Looks like the weather it's ever been._

**Mabel**

_We got the best sun ever!_

**Everyone**

_Summer, sunny weather_

_Summer sunny weather_

_Here we go_

_Another busy day were nothing can go wrong_

_I will always pledge allegiance too_

_This town that I hold dear_

_For all of us to hear_

_Gravity Falls it do_

_Welcome's you._

_It's the Gravity Falls way_

_Gravity Falls Way_

_Gravity Falls Way_

_Gravity Falls Way_

**Mabel**

_It's the best day ever._

_HEY  
WAY  
_

"Alright people final round!" Mabel shouted as everyone gathered up ready for the last big part of the song.

"How are you doing this?" Dipper asked.

She ignored him, she was so proud of her town right now, she wanted to cry

**Everyone**

_In the world renowned, Gravity Falls_

_Our old hometown, Gravity Falls_

_And the sun shines down_

_The sun shines down_

_The sun shines down_

_The sun shines down_

_DOWN!_

_It's typical_

**Mabel**

_Incredible_

**Everyone**

_A regular_

**Mabel**

_Exceptional_

**Everyone**

_An Ordinary_

**Mabel**

_Extraordinary_

**Everyone**

_Gravity Falls!  
World renowned_

_Gravity Falls_

_Day!_

"Woo!" Mable took a deep breath trying to calm, "What a ride"

"What just happened?" Dipper asked, messaging his head, "Seriously I'm so confused right now?"

Mable shrugged, "Who knows, come on though-"

Taking a deep sigh Mabel just enjoyed the glory that was her beloved Gravity Falls. She would do anything for this place. Sometimes she wished she could live here forever, it was definitely her home away from home. Although she wondered if her brother ever felt the same way. It worried her sometimes.

The two of them just went around town enjoying themselves until they saw something they had never seen before. A new person entering town. Mable eyes squinted but even from afar she could tell this definitely someone she was not used to.

"A newcomer!" Mable pointed out seeing someone she didn't notice before.

Dipper squinted trying to get a good look, "Huh, must have just come, looks familiar"

"Yeah," Mable scratched her chin, "Hmm...Let's say hi!"

"Wait! Mable!"

"Hey new comer!" Mable ran up to them causing them to be startled, "Name Mable Pines! Welcome to Gravity Falls"

The figure turned around and Mable was able to get a better look at them. They were definitely teenagers like Wendy. However they seemed a bit different. Their clothes were like a yellow jacket suite and the hair, white and pale but long. Cyan eyes looking down at them both.

At first Mable wasn't sure who it was but the familiarity continued to percolate, until at least Dipper was one to remember.

"Riku!" Her brother's eyes bulged as he stepped back, "What are you doing here?"

Riku, now she remembered Sora's best friend ...The best friend that turned on him.

In a panic Mable went into a bag and took out the one thing she knew wouldn't fail her "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

She fired hitting him where the sun didn't shine and like a light, he shut down

Dipper jaw just hung open as he stared at his sister.

Mable looked down at him and realized what she did.

"Oops...Um...Let's take him back to the Shack"

Dipper sighed as he walked away, "I'll get a wagon!"

"Too much?" Mable asked looking down at the unconscious body.

Dipper could only nod looking at the unconscious body in front of him "Yep...To much"

* * *

**Author Note: Yes this is a parody of Biki Bottom Day from the Spongebob Musical, if you enjoy this story please consider liking or leaving a review**


	7. Dreams Darkness and Redemption Arcs

Dreams Darkness and Grappling Hooks

_Darkness's, there was nothing but darkness all around him. _

_Riku found himself surrounded in an empty void of nothing. Cold and empty, with a horrid stench that made it difficult to breath. Not a single aspect of light to be found. The last time he found himself in a place like this at least the grey dullness felt empty. This though, this place had a stench so foul. It was darkness all too familiar to him. He struggled to get away, yet couldn't see anyway or anywhere he could go._

"_Hello!" Riku called out to the darkness, his voice echoing all around him, yet there was nothing. Just the reverberating sound of himself._

_The darkness soon became elongated, as a hallway morphed, one made of cobblestone and green flame. A sickly feeling all around it, yet an all to familiar area as well. Riku took a moment before realizing just why he had this sickly familiar feeling in his gut. Then it hit him. This was the castle back at Hollow Bastion, Maleficent's castle. _

_Anger filled him as he gazed at his surroundings, memories slowly flooding back into him._

_He recognized the place instantly, from it's massive cobbled stone walls, many of them had designs of thorny vines with roses covered on them. Large gothic structures and gargoyles on the tarrises. Imposing giving any who gazed on them a sense of fear and despair. Green lighting gave this place a very unearthly feeling, unnatural, unfeeling, covered in a perverted magic that needed to be stemmed out._

_Memories began to return him, and not good ones either._

_Riku slowly walked down the gothic halls expecting to run into familiar faces, wondering how much of this was his own mind playing tricks on him, and how much of this was all real. This place still was as haunting as he remembered, with it's gargoyle statues standing on pedestals looking down at him with their demon eyes. The lighting was sickly green making it feel unnatural and unpleasant to be around. It also smelled of dying flesh, the smell of darkness .Opening the only door in the hall, he entered into a small room recognizing it instantly._

"_This-this is the room Maleficent gave me" He slowly entered the dark room remembering the times he sulked here, the only good thing was that of the servants who helped him, but only for a time. He saw the tiny cubicle that he once slept in. From the nice looking bed at the corner, a desk for him to look at whatever books Maleficent allowed him to read. It wasn't fancy but it was comfortable. Though it was also very lonely as well._

_A voice spoke in his mind "Yes, this is Hollow Bastion indeed. Think of all the memories from those days you spent here, _

"_Sorry I rather not" Riku said looking down in shame._

_He hated this place, the only good thing were the servants. Lumiere, , Cogsworth...Chip. Even then he never paid them much heed, only listened to them bicker when he needed noise to break the silence. Otherwise they were just that servants, he never even considered them friends. A fact that in hindsight Riku thought of which much shame._

_If only he had tried to be more open with them. They seemed to be the only outside of Sora and Kairi who cared about him. But no, instead he preferred to wallow in his own isolation and loneliness._

"_You opened the door to go to other worlds and tempted by the voice of darkness you came here" The voice continued to say tauntingly_

_Each word was like a dagger to the heart, for each word was true. Riku had done all of it, and he knew it. There was no denying himself, nor was there anyway he could make an excuse not that he wanted too. Just being remembered of it all though was still hard. Leaving the Island in hopes of getting away from his imprisoned life, and in a search to gain control over his life, though by any means necessary. _

"_You throw away your home...your family ...friends, everything. And just chased after the strength of darkness". The voice continued to speak, taunting him, mocking him._

_Riku clenched his fist, remembering all of this just made him more mad "So what! I'm a different guy now! Why bring me here anyway, what do you want me to do, stroll down memory lane". He continued to press forward through the dark halls, the castle seemed even creepier than he remembered it._

_He sounded mad, but deep down, he was more upset at himself. How could he be so easily taken in by the witch's empty promises._

"_This place was will show you what is in your heart, you should meet the people you want to meet with all your heart"_

_Heartless swarmed all around him now, there wasn't any light to be seen._

"_These aren't people I consider wanting to meet"_

_Riku just ran, seeing nothing but ghosts, demons and Heartless, mostly heartless as he ran down the great halls of Hollow Bastion's castle. He summoned his sword and managed to knock the ones that were trying to attack him. However the swarm grew as he closed his eyes, finally stopping once he ran out of energy. He opened his eyes again to find himself now in the great hall of the Castle, no more Heartless or other monsters couldn't be seen._

"_A-Again, where are the people I want" Riku hissed, clenching his knees, panting for energy_

"_Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Riku turned around a green flame emerged and began to form into an all too familiar face, "But I'm afraid all your heart desires to see is darkness"_

_"Maleficent"_

_The evil witch, the one who he first met when he first left the Island. She opened her home to him and filled his mind with poison. Worst part was he believed it. Believed that he was better than his friends, believed that he could grow in strength because of the darkness, and believe that he could have the power over the Keyblade. _

_Just the sight of her made him upset. Not just for sheer hatred towards her, but towards himself. How could ever ally himself with someone so heinous. The attraction of such power once alluring was now nothing more than a sickness that he wished to be rid of once and for all._

_However no matter how much he wanted to blame her for all the bad choices he made, at the end of the day, it was his choice and his alone that caused him to be where he was right now. Sora had offered him his hand and he didn't take it, instead of continuing to pursue the power of darkness and reject the light. _

_In the end it wasn't Maleficent fault or Xehanort, it was him, he made those decisions and he had to own up to them._

"_You look so angry" Maleficent smirked, getting under his skin "I remember a time when my presence gave you comfort, for I was able to provide the power you so desired in life"_

"_Well I was wrong!" Riku shrieked_

_"To little to late if you ask me" Maleficent snickered getting closer to him now, "You made your choices in life, now you must suffer the consequences for it"_

_Riku sneered, yet the brave face didn't last._

_The flames consumed her as she transformed into a fiery breathing dragon, the stuff of pure nightmares as memories of Riku's past came flashing through his round. Such raw power was something he didn't expect. He could smell and feel the overwhelming darkness that now surrounded him._

"_You're just a resident of the darkness. Remember, what the darkness gave you"._

"_I...I wanted strength," Riku said, with no conviction but shame._

_Even as a dragon Maleficent smiled, "__**Yes, there is nothing better than the power of darkness. Power over the Heartless, power over the unnatural, and you will drown in it"**_

_Raising her head, The dragon dark fire as it consumed Riku  
_

"_NO!"_

_Fire, and then...Nothing._

-000-

"He's waking up," Riku heard a voice say, it was a bit faded echoing in his head "Boy Mable you really did a number on him"

Slowly Riku opened his eyes, his head was pounding and there was a small ringing in his ears. The dream felt so real, everything about it, even the flames felt hot and drenched his skin. Yet now all of that vanished. Still, the images still flashed in his mind. Maleficent's voice still echoed in his ear and not to mention the mysterious voice. Just thinking about it made him shiver. It was still hard to believe he gave in so easily to her when they had first met.

"I'm sorry, I just remember what he did when he was with us on Monstro and Sora being all upset and I got upset and I panicked"

"Mable you hit him in the-"

"What happened?" Riku muttered, ending the conversation, his vision started coming back.

As his vision returned Riku found himself in a dark area, it felt cramped. In fact he couldn't move, when he tried he felt something harsh rubbing up against him. His body felt stiff and tied, unable to move, thankfully he could breath. Looking down he saw that he was tied to a wooden chair of all things. Suddenly a light blinded him causing his eyes to squint as he saw two shadows over him.

A girl's voice spoke, in a very thick hard to describe accent. "Alright bub, we got ya tied up see….We want to know why you're here see...we want answers...see!"

"Mable why are you saying see after every sentence?" Dipper said in a deadpan expression

"Come on Dipper, that's how all gangster talk, wanna sound intimidating. They say _see _after every sentence..._see._"

"Dipper? Mable?" Riku said trying to get a good look, he began to see the two twins arguing in front of them now "Is that you?"

The light turned on and now he saw Dipper and Mable were standing next to him in the middle of a closet.

"Well great the illusion is broken" Mable sighed, tossing the flashlight away looking annoyed, "So much for being intimidating!"

"Um, why am I tied up"

"Will be asking the questions!" Mable said with a huff, "Why are you even here"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah Riku, last time we saw you, we didn't leave on the best terms"

Riku nodded, "I know, but ...A lot has changed-"

"Like what-" Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Sora told us some stuff but I wanna hear your perspective"

"Well, I guess there isn't much to tell if Sora told you. I continued to help Maleficent out until I found Kairi. Then well...I just kept sinking myself more into darkness until Xehanort took control of my body and pretty much lost it all. Thankfully Sora managed to defeat him, and me and King Mickey closed the door and stoped the Heartless and then...Then I found myself here"

"So-So Sora won?" Dipper blinked in surprise.

"Yes, he did…."

Dipper took a step back and laid on the ground, "So he did win? Then why isn't Grunkle Ford here"

"But why did you come here?" Mable asked, more curious than angry.

Riku shrugged, "I don't know, I was brought here and well, someone said they could help me?"

"Help you what?"

"I don't know, atone maybe"

Mable eyes widened as she was about to take a deep breath before she screamed at the top of her lungs, "REDEMPTION ARC! AAAAAAAAA GGH ...My favorite story trope and I get to live it with someone! YES YES YES! Oh yes! All the best stories have redemption arcs"

"Yeesh Mable what's with the lungs" Dipper rubbed his ear, "What are you going on about!"

"Dipper! Dipper!" Mable started shaking her brother, "Do you know what's going on, we might get to partake in a redemption arc!"

"Redemption arc?" Dipper groaned, "Mable this isn't a fairytale or one of your fanfics this is real life. With nuance and consequences and ..."

"Come on Dipper have a little faith" Mable said, putting her hand over her brother's mouth so he stopped talking "Besides, fairy tales are based on some reality. At least by my logic I did".

"Faith? This guy tried to kill us a few times, and from what I heard almost killed Sora too and our only hope of getting back home" Dipper glared at Riku for a moment, "Forgive me if I don't have a lot of faith"

Riku sighed, looking embarrassed "Sorry-"

"Come on Dipper, everyone deserves a second-"

Riku then saw the door open as a third person, cubby individual with buck like teeth and hat emerged and randomly said, "Redemption arcs are some of the best arcs in all anime. They are usually everyone's favorite character and the most shippable because people love their villain to hero trope. Even the not as well handled versions are still fan favorites. I know I have written a lot of fanfiction about various redeemed characters myself. The latest being a character from Monomono Magical Magic Hi Hi show, show. One of my personal favorite Anime's. Nine times out of ten the redemption characters tend to outshine the actual hero of the story, to the point where the fandom would rather have them be the main character. The only other character who does that is the complete evil psychotic character, especially if they are funny".

Everyone just stood there in silence unsure just what exactly Soos was getting at. Riku blinked a few times wondering just what exactly he had gotten himself into and wondering if it would have been better if he had just stayed in the white void for all eternity and slept.

"Soos, have you been standing out there for a while?" Dipper finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, yes I need the vacuum-sorry dudes, gotta clean the gutters" Soos slowly entered the room awkwardly as everyone just watched as he reached for the device, "Yeesh, a lot of eyes, feels like I'm interrupting a scene here, oh boy...Sorry...I'm so sorry"

"You kinda are" Mable muttered.

"Sorry, sorry...I'll get out of here, uh, maybe you can just ignore me and keep the story going"

"Nope, the momentum is already off" Mable commented.

"Again, sorry" Soos closed the door leaving the trip back inside again.

"So! Redemption Arc! Oh boy, I am so going to help!" Mable declared looking excited again, "Okay, so first off, will need a list of all your bad deeds, then will need to think of ways for you to make things better and then"

"Woo! Woo! Mable hold on, let's take a second" Dipper declared, "We tied him up, we can just go making life decisions for him. Personally I think we should just put him back in the woods and send him on his way".

"Well I think one good one would be if he stayed with us" Mable said.

"Why would he...NO! Why would we-"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could" Riku interjected giving a nervous chuckle, "I-I really don't know how I got here or where to go".

"Then you'll stay here-" Mable declared, looking giddy with delight "Don't worry I'll convince Grunkle Stan, all you'll probably have to do heavy manual labor for no pay or benefits"

"So you'll be pretty much a slave without the harsh punishments and other nasty things that happened" Dipper grunted, "Knew we should have unionized that one time...But eh, honestly, gonna say...Not sympathetic to your plight here so...".

Riku didn't know how to respond but he had a feeling that saying no was going to be worse than saying yes. All he knew was that someone wanted him to be heard and that maybe it was for the best if he stayed. Not like he could afford a hotel or anything. In fact, he didn't have any money, so really, this was the best he could do.

"Okay-" Riku nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes, just let me stay here for a while, okay?"

Mable just gave him the biggest widest smile he had ever seen, it would put Sora to shame.

"Does she always do that-" Riku asked Dipper. "It's kinda creeping me out"

"Oh believe me, it's just gonna get worse"

Once untied and free Riku followed Mable downstairs towards the Mystery Shack's main store. Everything seemed relatively peaceful. He remembered some of the names, already Soos was working on something, tinkering with a light bulb, and he also remembered one of the other employees, Wendy, if he was correct, sleeping by the counter.

Taking a look he noticed just how humble this store is, creaky, old, yet with a certain charm to it. All the merchandise was definitely cheap looking though. was busy at one of the counters counting the money. On his shoulder Riku could recognize a familiar looking Red parrot on his shoulder looking at the money as well greedly.

"Iago?" Riku muttered, remembering the parrot from his time in Maleficent castle, he was Jafar's old bird.

"You know him" Mabel points out

Riku nodded glumly, "Yeah, wonder if he remembers me"

"We'll let's find out"

Before Riku could argue Mabel took his hand and dragged him to the country where Stan was.

"Grunke Stan, Grunkle Stan-" Mable chided taking a moment to get his attention, "Grunke Stan I have a super important question to ask"

Stan didn't even look up counting the money, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, hold on sweetie, I'm counting all this money. We got a whole lot of suckers in today. Managed to con one guy into thinking a -

"Wait a minute!" Iago stopped and finally noticed something, "I think I recognize something about you"

Riku gulped, waiting for Iago to probably remember him even if briefly during his time at Maleficent's castle. The two just looked at each other for a brief while, the red parrot stroking his beak as he was deep in thought.

Finally he opened up and said quite seriously, "Your the Pizza guy aren't yuh...It's been thirty one minutes that Pizza is free"

"What I-" Riku frowned, not even wanting to correct him.

"Iago don't you recognize him, this is Riku" Mabel said introducing them, "Remember, Sora's friend, he lived in the same scary castle you did"

Iago peered again for a moment, "Nope" then his eyes gouged, "Oh wait...Now I remember you...You were Maleficent little pet ain't yuh"

Riku frowned, "Um...Yeah"

Stan looked up now confused, "Okay, what's going on, whose this kid and what's with the grey hair, got a disorder or something"

"No, no, no, Grunkle Stan, this is Riku, Sora's friend," Mabel explained.

Stan looked confused and didn't say anything.

"You know, Sora's friend"

Again Stan was silent.

Mabel frowned "Don't you remember Sora"

Again Stan was silent

Finally Dipper sighed and stepped in, "Your money maker hero"

"Oh-" Stan finally understood nodding, "Monkey maker, yeah I remember him, and I guess I remember a friend too, oh yeah, yeah...Now it's all coming back to me. Didn't you try to kill him with those weird things"

Again Riku looked embarrassed and just looked at the ground, "Um, maybe, little bit"

"Right, right-" Stan nodded, "So uh, what did you want Mabel"

"Can he live here?" Mabel blurted out much to Riku's surprise.

Stan didn't seem sure at first, "I'm not running a hotel Mabel I'm not about to let some stranger into the house Especially one that's connected to all that weird Heartless nonsense my idiot brother was into".

"Grunkle Ford wasn't heartless; he was trying to stop them," Dipper interjected.

"Stop, into, point is, it was dangerous and got us all in trouble" Stan argued.

"But Grunkle Stan, Riku needs a redemption arc, and I think I'm the best to be his guide and muse on his journey" Mabel said, acting like if Riku was some sort of weird case study, he honestly wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Stan blinked, "You've been reading to many fiction novels against haven't you"

"Mute point" Mabel objected, "Point is, Riku needs help, he doesn't know why he's here and well, since we we're sorta part of Sora's big adventure last time, we might as well help our friend right? Come on, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance"

Stan takes a minute to look at Riku for a while as if testing him, trying to get his resolve. Riku himself wasn't sure just what the answer was, he started to think maybe he was going to need to find a new place to stay and figure everything out. That was until finally moved leaning down towards the counter, shuffling something until he pulled out what looked to be a pair of wolf ears on a headband.

"Put them on" Stan asked.

Riku did hesitantly, for a moment there was silence except for Dipper's slight giggling.

Stan looked at Riku again and nodded, "Perfect, you got a good build for my big attraction way better than Dipper and the guys and ladies will love it"

"Um, what now?" Riku asked, looking nervous.

"Normally I have Dipper here be the wolf boy" Stan explained, Dipper turned red from embarrassment, "But let's face it, he's scrawny, weak willed and not that good looking if you ask me"

"Hey!" Dipper grunted.

Stan rolled his eyes, "You got that look, good muscle build, big blue eyes, perfect. So you can stay as long as you agree to do anything and everything I tell yuh for no pay whatsoever"

Riku took a moment to look at the ears and wondered if it was all worth it. Yet he saw Mabel a big dopey grin on her face. It reminded him of Sora. That same eternal optimism that always seemed to drive him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, after all he needed a place to stay, he needed to figure out why he was here and what he was doing.

"Okay," Riku nodded, "I'll work for you"

Stan beamed and shouted, "YES THANK YOU OUTDATED CHILD LABOR LAWS"

"Hurray" Mabel hugged him, "Redemption arc with Mabel begins!"

Dipper sighed as he began to head outside, "I knew we should have unionized"

-000-

Night time came and Mabel was getting her bed ready, she was so excited though. The chance to partake in a redemption arc. It seemed like something out of a fantasy novel. Or the sequel to fantasy novel where the antagonist became a protagonist and became everyone's favorite character. So essentially what Soos was talking about earlier.

She hoped Riku would be okay downstairs, not like they had much space but it was better than staying in a tight closet. Granted she hoped the cockroaches would bother him. Grunkle Stan was too cheap to hire an exterminator and apparently his bug traps were only attracting Soos who kept trying to eat the cheese.

Either way Mabel already started thinking of all the various ways she was going to help Riku. Maybe they would hold tea parties to help improve his social skills. Introduce him to the world of fashion. He had the body for it, so that meant he would look good in anything, suite, dress, whatever, though he definitely needed a makeover of some sort. She might even keep her own journal, a 'redemption journal' to help better organize all these thoughts she had running through her head. The more she thought about it, the more excited the prospects made her.

"I don't like this Mabel" Dipper grumbled as he straightener his bed sheets, "Riku coming to us just randomly, I mean what are the odds"

Mabel shrugged, continuing to focus on getting her bed ready.

"Exactly!" Dipper shouted, "we get back after losing our world to the Heartless and then poof all of a sudden here's a guy who was front and center of it all showing up on our doorstep asking for our help"

"Maybe he wants to change and he's coming to us because we made a good impression on him," Mabel suggested.

Dipper just rolled his eyes, "Yeah like what the two times we met him"

"Didn't you meet him first?" Mabel asked him with a raised eyebrow

"That's not the point" Dipper snapped, "My point is, something weird is going on and we need to find out Mystery Twins style"

Mabel sighed. Normally she would love seeing her brother embrace his inner Mystery Twin but this time was different. She just could feel it deep down inside that Riku was genuine about wanting to change and wanting their help. It didn't seem right to not help. Why did her brother have to be so paranoid about this?

"Let's give him a chance" Mabel tried giving the cutest expression, "Pwetty Pleeeeeease"

Dipper frowned, "...Don't do that"

"Oh would you please keep it down," Iago squawked baggs under his eyes, "Yeesh though I was done with that Riku kid back in Hollow Bastion"

"Hollow Bastion?" Dipper asked, "Oh yeah...You were with him weren't you, when you with Jafar"

Iago sighed, "Don't remind me, bad enough I was with the world's biggest blowhard, then seeing a pale kid who needed a blood donation and a lot of sun".

"Well what was he like during then?" Dipper asked.

"Sad...Depressed, I don't know, I didn't care, I was with Jafar and he didn't care" Iago argued, "Doubt he was really that bad, but then again I don't care"

"I tend to agree with Master Dipper on this one" Zazu stated as he flew to his perch, "He comes from nowhere and then asks for help"

"And as good hearted people we should" Mabel folded her arms in protest, "Besides who asks and agrees to just work in the mystery shack anyway".

"I don't know...someone dedicated to getting" Dippers eyes widened in fear, "What is he's working for Bill Cipher"

Mabel paused, she hadn't considered if he was working for the insane demon triangle who plagued their family all summer. It had been a while since they last heard from in a while since they lost there world.

"Nah I don't think so...he's good I can tell"

Dippers jaw dropped, "How!"

"I just know" Mabel shrugged

Dipper rubbed his forehead on disabief and sighed hopping on the bed to go sleep, "Well you may believe but I don't...I need a little thing called...facts!"

With those last words he turned off his light.

-000-

Riku slept on Stan's old chair, it was the only place in the living room that was available at the moment. It was the most comfortable night's rest but it was better than lying on the ground or in the middle of the open woods. Still his sleep patterns were off, his mind was still racing as images of his past kept coming back to haunt. His time in Hollow Bastion, the destruction of the Island. All of this made him twist and churn, stomach ruging, he felt sick, it was all his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't let his heart be given to darkness, if he had just left things alone, maybe things would have been different.

"S-Sora" he muttered seeing his friend.

His leg moved accidentally stepping on the remote as the T.V turned on, as the sound of the box saying "_We now return to the Duchess Approves" _played in the background.

He wanted to run up to Sora, help him, stop the darkness from taking over. If only he had taken his hand during that time. No, if only Riku had gone with Sora into the light, been his true friend and companion. Instead he chose darkness and power and now he was paying the price for his own stupidity.

"_Why do you shun the darkness"_

Riku's eyes popped open, "That voice" He said getting up from the chair.

"_Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned to accept it._

Riku looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. The T.V continued to play in the background while he searched. He went through the main store and kitchen yet found the place empty. He headed outside trying to see if anyone was calling to him but all he saw was an empty parking lot and forest. The moon shone high above a clear dark sky, the stars all twinking.

No, not stars, worlds.

"_Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..."_ A dark void emerged and there standing before him now was the all too familiar face of Xehanort "...If you are to serve me again"

"You!" Riku sneered.

"Surprised"

"Not really" Riku snickered, "I thought I smelled your foul stench".

"Clever boy, you'd make a fine host again" Xehanort said, smirking, "Don't you want my strength again, like back when, you desire those things above all others…

"As if!" Riku scowled, clenching his fist.

"You think you can beat me while rejecting the darkness"

Riku energy began to deteriorate, a pain in his chest. He could smell it, the rotting stench of darkness encompassing him again. It was like drowning in a pool of ice cold water, and yet he was unable to swim his way out. Despite saying earlier he was honestly shocked to see Xehanort standing before him. This evil being had tried to take over his body. The experience was not a pleasant one to say the least. If he was here though that could only have meant that the darkness had not fully been purged.

"Even if you try to ignore the darkness in your heart one day it will consume you" Xehanort replied, "After all, it is a necessary part of the darkness...You will regret it, you will reject the darkness"

"_Your wrong" _A high pitch voice called, one familiar and friendly._  
_

That voice, Riku knew that voice, that high pitch friendly voice. He tried looking for it yet could not see anything at the moment . However in the moment he felt calm, and at peace, something he hadn't been in a long time.

"_Believe Riku, the light will never abandon you. You can't see the light, because you're closing your eyes, but even in the deepest of darkness the light will reach you"_

Xehanort smirk, slowly walking towards him to stand his ground "Words of comfort, pathetic. No matter how much you see the light the darkness will always be near. In fact, I'll give you a gift".

Riku felt something inside him, a power increasing a familiar dark power that he once wielded. It made him sick, but it was also pleasurable. It was so tempting to unleash it upon Xehanort right now and be rid of him. But doing so would only give him what he wanted. Yet that control that he longed yearned for was good.

"W-What did you do!" Riku yelled.

Xehanort laughed, "I tempted the darkness that remains in your heart, it will help you in the long run. Of course it is up to you if you use it or not, that is not my place to decide. But you should be aware of it, the smell of darkness that your body is soaked in".

With that Xehanort vanished.

Riku just stood there now before heading back to the shack, he stopped on the porch before stopping.

"Soaked in darkness huh" Riku put his hand over is heart, "Maybe it really is too late for me, no redemption or atonement...Just nothing"

He stood there for a moment thinking maybe he shouldn't enter. Why put the Pines in this situation, they had just gotten their world back. Riku didn't want to burden them any more, perhaps it was best to just leave.

"_Riku"_

That friendly voice again "Your majesty….C-Can I really make it to the light"

"_What are you saying Riku"_

"What if I opened my eyes and all I can see is darkness, what if I'm incapable of being part of the light anymore".

"_Ah come on Riku, don't be that way, it's not all that bad" _Slowly Riku turned around and saw him, King Mickey standing by him, although he was very translucent then last he saw him

"Um...Your majesty" Riku pointed.

Mickey looked down, "_Oh, guess I'm still a bit faded, I'm kinda far away at the moment. Sorry I can't get close._

Riku smiled, first smile in a while, it was good to see someone who knew and wanted to see.

"_Riku, facing the darkness is going to be tough, I'm not going to sugarcoat that. But-honestly, I think the fact you are here, it's a good thing?"  
_

"Really? Riku turned his to look at the shack, "I don't even know why I'm here to be honest, out of all the places to be"

"_Universe works in mysterious ways"_ Mickey said, "_But from what little I've seen, and what little I know, these are good people, in their own strange ways. Perhaps it put you here for a reason"_

Riku scoffed, "To be a burden on them, yeah, _thanks _universe"

"_No, I don't believe that, I don't believe that at all" _Mickey shook his head, "_Stay with them Riku, they are good people, I don't think you should be alone"_

To his surprise Riku felt a small drop of water rolling down his cheek, he quickly wiped it off, not wanting to feel too emotional at the moment. Especially in front of the king. Quickly he tried to regain his composure and smile

"Hey," Riku smirked, "Give me some credit, I can handle myself your know your majesty. I won't let things go his way".

"_Let's promise" _Mickey extended his hand, "_I'll be there soon, I have faith you'll be okay till then"._

Riku took it but it went right through him. "Is that good enough," he joked.

"_We shook hands with our hearts. We're connected to you and me. I'll always be by your side"  
_

Riku smiled, "Thank you your majesty"

"_But Riku, try to connect with this family, they are letting you stay, and who knows, you might make some strong bonds along the way"_

Riku nodded.

The king vanished leaving Riku alone, standing outside and looking up at the stars.

"Sora...I don't know if you can hear me...Doubt it, but wherever you are...I hope your okay"

Riku closed his eyes and smiled, only to be interrupted by a very familiar sounding Grunkle Stan coming from the living room, shouting at the top of his long, "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AT THE COTILLION YOU!"

"Also" Riku added his face becoming stoic, "I hope you landed in a less weird world then I did"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING" Suddenly the TV came from the window and Stan looked outside staring at Riku, "Uh ...I lost the remote"

Riku just sighed, "Sora...I really miss you, and I'm sorry"


	8. Got it Memorized

Got it Memorized

Sora, Donald and Goofy went through a door as they came out of the memory version of Traverse Town. Now they found themselves back in another hallway, a pair of stairs on the other side. Everything was so white and steril, like all the life in this place was just sucked out every time they entered. Far from the many colors of the refugee world they were in before, even if it was just a mere memory.

It was so strange for him to see versions of his friends that didn't remember him. Sora had done so much of them and them with him. They were his team in the epic fight against Maleficent and Xehanort. He missed them so much and wanted to see them again. However, he wondered if he ever could if he was going back home. Would he ever see Donald and Goofy again as well. For most of the journey he didn't think of those sorts of questions, but now that he did, they started to fester.

Quickly though he pushed such thoughts in the back of his mind for later. He couldn't think about getting back home and the aftermath of that yet, he was still stuck in this castle. Sora needed to find Riku and quickly, if he was stuck in this place then he was in trouble .Coming out of the door, he arrived in another small white corridor hallway. By the looks of things it seemed this castle wasn't much in the ways of interior design.

"So is this the same as the last floor or what?" Sora asked, turning back to the door, he tried to open it but there was nothing.

"Not sure" Goofy responded.

Donald sighed, "Great, lost in a castle and have no idea if where moving"

"Starting our cynicism early today I see," Sora muttered as he took a look around, "Well, guess we just go up?"

"_**Ain't gonna be that easy kid" **_Bill echoed in his ear, "_**Nothing ever is though, otherwise, I'd be living my best life on the beach at the Bahamas"**_

Before he could even move a foot was he stopped by another hooded individual who stood before him now. However, unlike the last one, this one had an entirely different feel to him. Funny how Sora could tell the difference, but something in his heart just told him that the one from before and the one now were two distinctive individuals.

"Well, did you enjoy meeting your memories?" He said, his voice sleek and condescending.

Sora jumped back, "Hey! Don't scare us like that!"

"Yeah, that's not nice," Goofy added.

The individual chuckled, "Sorry...I'm sure you've realized by now that the world you were in was not the real deal, but an actual memory"

A moment of pause as the words hit Sora like a blow to the head.

"_So Bill and Aerith were right" _Sora thought looking back up at him shocked, "So, what does that mean?

"Simple, in order to see them again, and the others you have lost you must travel through the world of memories. Various illusions, perhaps era's made up of your dear companions over there. That would be interesting, seeing the lives of those who have been your companions. Yet you don't know much about them do yuh"

Sora turned to face Donald and Goofy, "I-I know them. I know their nephews and Son"

"Perhaps the details, but not the feelings" Hel snickered, "From what I heard a lot of your own quest was so much about yourself, do you even know how they met, or how many adventures they had with their king?"

Sora took a moment and paused, he was right, in the grand scheme of things he really didn't know anything about Donald and Goofy. Hopes, fears, ambitious, what was life like for them when they weren't traveling with him. Some friend he was turning out to be at the moment right now. However, this coated figure was starting to annoy him more than his fear.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted.

"You must follow your hidden memories, To find the ones you hold dear."

He steps forward a few feet, Sora gets ready to fight, when all of a sudden a black portal emerges and a new figure comes to the front now. A tall man, taller, gangly and skinny, his hair long and spiky bright red. His green eyes glared at him as the wide smirk on his face began to spread.

"Hey this looks fun, mind if I join in." He said looking at Sora with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Sora asked taking a step back, keeping his Keyblade on the defensive.

"Names Axel, got it memorized." He smirked, tapping his forehead sarcastically. "A-X-E-L."

"Uh, I'm not always that good with names." Goofy said, scratching his forehead. "Axel, Axel, Axel…

"I think he was being a dramatic Goofy." Donald muttered.

"Well it's good to remember anyway, it's polite" Goofy responded

"So, you're the kid who took down Xehanort huh?" Axel said in a sly tone. "Don't seem that scary to me honestly. Hard to believe you managed to shut the door on him. You seem kinda...short for one thing"

"How do you know about that!" Sora narrowed his eyes scowling. He hated being reminded of his accomplishment. He did what he had too, he didn't consider it anything special, "Also I'm not short!"

Axel must have noticed that he was getting into his head for he snickered, placing his hands on his hips as he glared back at Sora who hated that smug look. Something about it annoyed him, it had such an egotistical gaze, reminding him of Riku in a way and not in a good way.

"We know everything kid and a big take down like that, it's gonna travel fast….So let's see how fast you are."

Axel raises his arm as a surge of fire begins to spawn around them as three circular weapons appear spikes protruding from them. It spun fast as he magically controlled the flames. Sora grimaced and held his Keyblade tight, ready for a fight. He watches as the flames spin ferociously. Even from this distance he could feel their heat. One wrong move and he was going to burn

"Okay guys, ready for a fight." Sora muttered getting into a battle stance.

Donald and Goofy nod also into position, so long as he had them by his side he couldn't possible lose this battle.

"Good."

"These little beauties are chakrams." Axel explained showing his weapons off looking at them with pride. "Don't go off and die on me now."

Sora eyes narrowed as he charged forward Donald and Goofy right behind him dodging the attacks from the flames. Dodging to the sides Axel uses all his power to spread a inferno on them. He wasn't going to die to him, if anything he was in it to win.

"Careful!" Sora jumps dodging a fireball. "Donald, do you know any magic now."

"Uh…" Donald shook his staff. "Nope."

Goofy blocks with his shield keeping the flames from hitting him back. "It's getting hot here." The power of the flames kept pressing but he held firm.

Sora felt a tinge of rage getting to him as he saw his friends in danger. He tried to unleash a wave of power against his opponent but something in his mind blocked him. So instead with all his might he leaped into the air and flung straight towards Axel only to watch him vanish and appear before him.

He kept a firm grip on his kee as the fire continued to rage towards him. Sora was agile enough to dodge the attack, but with each barrage he felt himself getting slower and slower. Not used to this kind of damage. He felt the sweat on his brow as the battle raged on

"Hey you can't do that, that's cheating!" Goofy yelled, keeping his shield to his face.

Axel snickered. "Hey if I got skills I gotta use them right, besides all fair in love and war right?"

Sora blocked as Axel tossed both charkrams at him managing to toss them both aside. As if his battle with guard armor before had taught him something, he remembered some of the skills he learned slowly came back to him as he slid down and managed to strike his opponent in the stomach knocking him back.

"Not bad kid, you haven't completely forgotten your moves after all." He smirked

Sora glared at him angrily at every word giving him a sense of annoyance. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"Let's back him up Goofy!" Donald shouted ready to charge full steam ahead against their red headed opponent.

Goofy looked nervous. "Gawrsh are you sure to remember."

"If Sora is in danger I'll remember anything...BLIZZARD!"

Unfortunately for him nothing happened. Sora fired his blade, and a tiny sprinkle of snow was eliminated from the tip but the magic though wasn't enough. He leaped back to get back to a defensive position to avoid any counter attack.

"Uh…." Donald frowned. "Okay maybe I don't remember everything."

The battle continued with break neck speed both parties fought valiantly against one another. Sora trying to remember as much as he could yet something about this castle blocked him from using all the moves he had once used to defeat the likes of Xehanort and the Villains. However he persevered nonetheless, he wasn't about to let his friend end up being killed on his behalf. They haven't come this far only to stop themselves now. No, they were gonna fight even if they didn't have anything but the clothes on their backs.

Sora was flipped around, battered, bruised, he kept tripping over himself. Each time he got up he managed to stumble, any sense of stability loss. All the skill and momentum that he had gained during his long great adventure was gone. This Axel character was a fierce fighter, swift and agile, he was able to handle his own weight.

"Doing okay Jiminy?" Sora asked, looking down at his pocket as he got up again,

The poor cricket seemed sick. "Yeah, I'm good ...Wait…...Maybe not ...Oh dear."

"Guys! Defense!" Sora yelled, Donald and Goofy getting behind him. "I might not remember my moves but I'm learning a thing or two about tactics. Field experience."

"Which you will forget the more you are here." Axel snickered.

"Oh yeah well…..Charge!" Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up towards Axel now.

They went so fast that Goofy slipped and got beneath Sora who was now riding his back, Donald accidentally jumping and landing on Sora's shoulder. Now all three were sliding right toward him. But as if by instinct they managed to balance themselves out and head right for him with an epic charge.

Sora shouted, "Absolute friendship tobogganing!"

Axel watched as his opponent headed right for him, he was ready to strike. Only to watch his opponent head for the wall landing face flat as he rushed forward to try and strike.

Sora's body hurt as he peeled off from the wall. "Ouch ...Ouch ...Oh that hurt. Yep, that's gonna leave a mark"

"Well this has been fun, but now it's time I head off. Here...take this."Axel laughed.

Again Sora found another card heading straight towards him and looked at it, there wasn't a picture on it this time but the markings were still on the back. Jiminy, still reeling from the battle, hopped up to Sora's shoulder and took a look.

"Now I want you to do your best from here on out." Axel said acting like an overbearing parent. "You have lost sight of the light within the darkness."

"Huh what?" Sora said feeling a tingle of fear come across him.

"Are you sure the person you are looking for is the one who is truly most important to you?" Axel asked

Sora shivered. Of course Riku was important to him. However, so was Kairi, and his mother. Everyone was important to him, he played no favorites and he was certainly not going to allow himself to let this guy get inside his head. He didn't like picking sides, everyone was equal in his heart and no one was going to tell him otherwise. Just the thought of having to pick made his blood boil with anger.

"O-Of course I am!" Sora yelled feeling his anger grow inside him. "I love my friends, no, I love my family!"

"We'll see about that." With a wicked grin Axel "Want me to give you a hint. The answer is in your heart. Keep going through the castle to find it."

Sora glared at him, the Keyblade was still in hand. Part of him wanted to leap forward and strike him down right there. But he held back, not liking this anger that was bubbling beneath him. He held it together, glaring back at his opponent. Still he could feel a twinge in the back of his mind telling him to strike.

"Oh and a word of caution, when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you."

With those final words, he left, Sora just standing there with Donald and Goofy behind him. For the first time during this journey he felt truly shaken by what had happened. This Axel figure dug into his mind in a way that he the other one didn't

He was here for Riku, no one else. Kairi meant a lot to him, his mother meant a lot to him. To think Riku trumped both of them was absurd. He loved them all and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

"Come on...Let's keep going." Sora walked off the card in his hand, the more he went through the castle, the more trouble he knew he was going to run into before the end.

All the while he wondered just who these people in coats were, as well as where Riku could possibly be.

-000-

Sora was still in pain, the battle with Axel had left him completely depleted of any stamina. His bones hurt, muscles ached, that battle was a complete disaster. What's worse is that his ego had been severely bruised, everything he had learned, all his skill had completely fallen by the wayside. His companions weren't faring any better. Donald was limping his feet along the wall while Goofy had to hold onto his shield for support as he stood.

They were all glad that they had been able to get out of there alive though, even though they might not be saying it right now. All of them were too tired to talk, instead they just moaned and groaned as they limped their way forward again finding themselves in a white hallway.

"My legs hurt," Donald said, stretching his webbed legs.

"I'm doing okay….I think." Goofy stretched his arms only to feel a twinge. "Haven't felt this bad since I kept slipping on Max's skateboard."

Sora rubbed his forehead. "I hate not being able to do anything. This stinks!"

All three of them dragged their way to the center of the hall before resting on the ground, Sora using his Keyblade as support.

All three are unable to move another muscle. Bones aching, muscles spasming, they just needed to sit down and rest for a bit. The battle against Axel had taken quite a lot out of them. Sora especially had been greatly affected physically but also mentality.

When they arrived on the next floor again like before they saw a door standing there waiting before them. It was still though another white hallway with only a narrow view.

Sora paused to look at the card Axel had handed him, he didn't necessarily trust what he said but something told him that if he was going to get through this castle in one piece this card would have to be done. He wondered what memories it would take him too, what illusions. Would be made from his own, perhaps some dark secrets he didn't remember, or perhaps something of his fellow companions. He did think it would be somewhat interesting if he was able to learn more about his companions more.

"He said to use this to move forward" Sora muttered holding the card to his face.

"Well that's at least nice of him to give yuh some advice," Goofy said, trying to stay positive.

Donald groaned and rolled his eyes, "I don't think it was because he's nice"

"Still it was helpful"

"I wonder where will go this time" Sora thought, "Hopefully somewhere we can find the king, if we're even leaving this dumb castle"

Slowly Sora could feel a ruffling sensation behind his neck as he saw Jiminy leap from the back of his jacket's hood popping his head. He looked worried as he tapped his chin and pondered to himself for a moment.

"What's wrong Jiminy?" Sora asked.

Jiminy sighed, "Well I feel like we haven't picked on the most important part of what Axel said remember, he said that when our memories awaken we might no longer be ourselves"

"Eh, I doubt it, he was probably messing with us" Sora scoffed, "Like when Riku used to tease me. Just say something mysterious and make it sound spooky"

"Hmm, i don't think so Sora"

Goofy interjected, "But they can make towns out of our memories, so strange things have happened to us so far. Reminds me of that last big castle we went too with all the strange contraptions and what not"

"What castle?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, when was that" Sora asked,

Goofy gasped, "You forgot"

"We've been to a lot of places Goofy, it's easy to forget"

"Well I remember it clear is day" Goofy said, "Something really bad happened, too".

Sora looked worried, "What?"

"Remember, that were you stabbed yourself with the Keyblade in order to unlock your heart, and then ...Then you disappeared for a while"

Goofy frowned , as the atmosphere turned morbid, like someone had died.

"When I turned into a Heartless" Sora realized, "I-I remember"

"How could you forget"

"But what happened in that castle" Sora thought to himself, "what was it even called"?

"I uh…" Goofy paused to think, "I don't remember"

Jiminy hopped out of his corner of Sora's hood, "Well all this circling isn't helping at all, what we need is my journal, that'll help us"

"Oh yeah," Donald said, "We have Jiminy notes"

Jiminy hopped onto the ground and took out his journal "Okay, now let's see here and…" He froze, eyes bugging out

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"No, oh no, oh no" Jiminy began flipping through the pages far more rapidly, "My notes, everything...It, it's gone"

"What?"

"EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

Sora looked shocked, "What? How? You wrote in that thing like a hawk".

"Everything" Jiminy sighed in defeat, "All my hard work...Gone ...Gone like that"

Sora stood there thinking as Jiminy continued to press through his journal, a horrible realization coming over him, "_Are my...Are my memories vanishing, what kind of castle is this"._

Then, a familiar high pitch chuckle came from Sora's mind ""_**Probably kid ...Probably, good thing you have your old pal Bill on your side. Remember….waaaaaaatching yooooooooou….aaaaaaand….iiiiits….noooooot iiiiiiin aaaaaa creeeeeeeeeeepy waaaaaaaaaaay"**_

Sora ignored Bill but couldn't shake off the fact he had to deal with such a strong enemy and with so little power or ability to fight. All his magic, skill, agility, gone, all that was left was a rookie fighting against a pro. Both in the memory of Traverse Town as well as against Axel his inability to move the way he wanted. Use his magic, his special moves, everything, all of it was gone.

And he hated it.

His previous journey had taught him so much, showed him so much. Learning magical abilities like Blizzaga, Ragnarok, and moves such as the unique type of dodge roll and combo maneuver that allowed him to hit his enemies with multiple swings at once. Not even his healing abilities were working. otherwise he would have had the Keyblade heal all of them. His mind could still remember the names of the techniques and spells, what to say, how to move his Keyblade, yet he couldn't seem to translate to his movement in real time. Already he could feel things begin to fade, names, people, places. All of it felt like it was fading. Not even the images of their faces could appear in his head now.

Sora felt very empty inside.

It was like he had been stripped of everything that had been making him, him for the past few months.

All of it ...in a single second, gone.

"This is so unfair, after everything I learned everything I trained gone in an instant. I feel like everything we did was for nothing!"

Sora tossed his Keyblade in a huff causing it to land on the ground for a brief moment before it vanished in a flash of light.

"Sora…" Goofy shook his head, "Ah don't think like that Sora, it wasn't for nothin! We saved the world, that doesn't sound like nothing to me. We just forgot a little bit, that's all."

"I guess…" Sora sighed and nodded, taking a look at the card and glaring at it, as if it had insulted him. "He said use this card to go forward. Forward where? Why can't we just climb the stairs?"

"Well, at least it was nice of him." Goofy pointed out.

"This castle is clearly magical, so it must operate on cards." Sora asked gazing again at the grand halls While nothing seemed out of place, there was definitely a cold atmosphere that oozed of something being out of place.

"I still think something fishy is going on." Jiminy said popping his head from Sora's pocket. "He said, 'when your sleeping memories awaken you may no longer be you.'"

"Hmm…" Sora folded his arms, "Well, that seems odd, how can I be anyone but me? I can't be anyone else, right?"

Sora tried to look for some reassurance from his friends.

"Not unless you think you're someone else." Goofy interjected. "Like uh...uh a pirate...or a sailor...or um uh…."

"Okay, okay I get it." Sora cut him off rubbing his head in exasperation. "I think they'll turn me into something far more sinister if they get into my head."

"Sorry."

Sora realized what Goofy said thought as he started to feel a tinge of fear growing inside of him. Various scenarios playing inside his head at the thought of being transformed into something by these people. A parody or a shell of his former self. When he was a child, Riku used to show him horror movies about people getting mind control, it freaked him out so much he'd always have to go to his mother to make sure that he was still himself. He looked at his hands to make sure he was still able to move them normally. However, the worry continued to build in his mind.

He couldn't allow himself to be taken over by these weird cloaked thugs if that was there mission. Sora knew what position was like because of what Xehanort had done to Riku and it looked painful. He didn't want to experience that pain.

"You okay Sora." Goofy asked putting a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him

"No." Sora sighed bending his knees in exhaustion. "I'm thinking about what would happen if they turn me evil or make me a puppet or…."

Sora started to breath heavily now, hyperventilating almost.

"Calm down, Sora." Goofy said getting a tight grip on him. "Even if that were the case, we won't let that happen."

"Yeah, we'd stop ya." Donald said

Sora smiled, thankful for such great friends. "Thanks guys."

While calming, he still felt a bit nervous about the idea of being controlled. His Keyblade was powerful, and he knew that if something like that were to get into the wrong hands, well, he didn't want to think about it.

"No worries fella's, we'll get through it together! We've explored one castle before, remember the one with all those contraptions?" Goofy said catching Sora's attention. "So it's not like this is the worst thing that's happened to us."

"Huh, what was that?" Sora asked something Goofy said sounded familiar. "What other castle?"

Goofy jumped back, shocked "What you forgot?!"

"Goofy, your just making stuff up." Donald accused.

"Am not, remember fella's!"

The trio took a moment to pause and think about what Goofy said. They thought, and thought they couldn't think of anything in particular. Sora tapped his chin trying to think back, it seemed familiar yet it didn't ring a bell.

Such a strange memory to focus on a Castle of all things. He had remembered a few images in castles popping in his mind, but he assumed many of them were probably just castles he had made up when he was a child playing knights and dragons back on the island. Though, by the way Goofy was describing this it seemed this castle had great significance and that something really bad must have happened to him, something almost tragic by the quiver in his voice.

Sora shrugged. "Sorry, don't ring a bell. Come on, let's keep going."

"But how could you forget Sora? That's where probably the scariest thing ever happened! I remember the feeling...like losing my own son."

"Goofy, I…" Sora didn't know what to say

This definitely was causing Goofy some amount of grief.

"Never felt that worried in my life."

Sora still was unsure what exactly Goofy was talking about, a lot had happened during his first adventure. What made this event so special. But by the looks on his friend's face this must have been something quite traumatic. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled

"Goofy, what happened?" Sora asked now, worrying about his friend. "Come on tell us, it's okay."

Goofy seemed hesitant to speak at first, it was as if the pain of the event was a bit much for him to bare. Donald as well as began to form a sad face, though also one of confusion. Sora just watched as his two friends seemed conflicted.

"Remember? It was when you turned into a Heartless to save your girlfriend."

"Kairi is not my….," Sora frooze, the memory coming back to him, "Girl-friend….Oh, y-your right."

Suddenly it started to sink into him now, the realization of what he did at that castle. Although the name escape's him, the events were as clear as day.

"Yeah, I was so worried." Goofy said, the memory flowing back to him and Sora. "When that happened, it was like...Well, it was as if I had lost my own son."

Sora remembered now, it was where he used the Dark Keyblade to free his Kairi's heart, which had been hidden safely inside his own heart after the destruction of the island. It was the revelation that shocked him the most during his entire first journey. That whole time Kairi was inside his heart, protected and safe. But the price was high and he was willing to pay. So he struck himself with the Keyblade, became a Heartless, and for a brief moment learned what it was like to be part of the darkness that he fought so long against.

True love triumphed that day.

"Feels like a lifetime ago." Sora said, even though it was only a few weeks to a few months at the most.

He gently put his hand over his chest to wear the blade pierced his chest. Amazed that he didn't form a scar or something. Though it's legacy still lived on in his memories. Sora could only hope that this castle wouldn't take that away from him too.

"Still what was the castle called?" Donald asked.

Jiminy stepped in now. "Don't worry fella's I got this one covered." He took his journal and began to flip through the pages. "It was a castle…."

He stopped and became distraught.

"What's wrong Jiminy?" Donald asked

"Everything," he spoke with a hushed whisper, "It's gone, everything in my journal is gone."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled, taking the tiny journal to look over it. As Jiminy said it was completely blank, all the adventures he and his friends went on erased. It was like losing a large chunk of one's life.

Jiminy was on the brink of tears. "All that hard work, gone! What am I going to tell the Queen?"

"Now, now calm down Jiminy." Goofy said, trying to comfort his friend. "I'm sure that there's a good reason why all your hard work is gone. Did you use invisible ink?"

"No!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I bet it was this castle, it seems to be taking everything."

"I bet if we keep going through this castle, we'll keep forgetting things." Donald pointed out, starting to look nervous. "We should go back."

Sora thought about it for a moment, part of him did want to go back but the drive to find his friend Riku here was strong. If there was a chance then he needed to take it no matter what, mind control and all.

"Oh no, you don't!." Sora tugged on Donald's shoulder before he could head back. "We started this, we're gonna see this through."

Donald shook his head sighing "I don't like this. What if we forget who we are, or why were here, and what if we forget who were looking for? What if we forget the king?"

"Okay first off, I only understood half of that." Sora said causing Donald to groan. "And second, we need to do this, Riku could be here, I'm not going to leave only to find out we could have found Riku way earlier, if we didn't turn back in the first place."

"Sora's right." Goofy interjected. "No point in turning back now, I say we press forward...Onward."

Despite the bravado, Sora himself was worried. Leon and the others already forgot him, would he forget Kairi and Riku? No, no he couldn't let himself believe that. He had a mission to find him, that sort of bond was too strong to easily be broken.

Sora looked at the card Axel had given him and wondered what it would lead him too. There was only one way to find out.

Like Goofy said...Onward.

"Also fella's there is still one good thing." Sora said looking at his companions with a smile. "I might have lost some of my moves, but at least I can still summon the Keyblade. I'm still a Keyblade Master and that's never changing."

"Well…" Goofy sighed, "I hope we don't forget those who are important to us too"

"Like the boys"

"Like Max"


	9. Interlude: Look to the Stars

Interlude: Look to the Stars

Duey duck was sitting on the couch as he watched some random T.V with Louie. Huey was on the ground with Launchpad trying to teach him how to play a game of Uno. The entire living room was just quiet, because it was a pretty boring day. Though in all honestly it had been a pretty boring week. Hard to believe that just a while back the three of them had liberated a world from the forces of darkness and played a part in what could have been the greatest adventure the universe had ever known. It was strange to think that now life had returned to normal again. Or normal as it was for a McDuck at McDuck manor.

"Okay and...Uno!" Huey beamed.

Launchpad sighed, "Dang, lost again...You're really good at this"

"Ugh, there is nothing on T.V" Louie moaned as he kept switching the channels, "You know, for having a gazillion channels, and diamond packaging you'd think there be something but no"

"We could go outside," Duey suggested, looking hopeful.

Louie tried to raise his legs but couldn't "Eh, too tired, maybe later or whatever, need to find something on T.V"

Duey took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

Ever since getting back home, life had been calm, although Duey noticed that Scrooge and Beakley still seemed on edge. Perhaps something had happened since they last left Hollow Bastion. Uncle Scrooge constantly goes into meetings with Queen Minnie trying to keep things in check. Something was going on.

For the last few days Scrooge had been contacting people from other worlds. Contacts from a so called _Magic High Commission _as well as the mysterious wizard Yen Sid, getting as much information as possible on the state of the world. Ever since Sora went MIA everything was uncertain. Though the fact the universe was covered in darkness was a good sign. Scrooge had been going back and forth though from here to Disney Castle almost daily, contacting anyone and everything who would listen these days. At this point now it was all just damage control and not much else.

Some worlds apparently were still getting their acts together from the Heartless attacks. Scrooge wanted to make sure that they had good contacts and nothing shady like Flintheart Glomggold who if he had more access to world travel tech would definitely be using this to expand his own Business Empire.

Despite all that there was a certain uncertainty in the air. Scrooge had said he would trust the boys with certain missions but only when things were ready. Apparently whatever he had going on was taking time. Though it was sure taking a long one..

"Okay that's it I can't take it anymore" Duey shot up getting everyone's attention, "Come on, where is the adventure, the fun, the excitement"

Louie rolled his eyes and leaned deeper into the couch, "We had our excitement, can't we just relax for once. Come on, like a week, maybe a month"

"I agree with him for once," Huey added, "We need a break"

Duey frowned, of course his brothers wouldn't be supportive, They would rather just sit around and do nothing when there was a whole world of more adventure to be had. Especially now that they knew about the wider universe who knew what villains could still be going on. No one had heard from Sora yet since he, Uncle Donald and Goofy left, for all they knew they could still be in danger.

"Come on guys aren't you excited, aren't you worried" Duey said.

Huey and Louie looked at him now.

"Of course we're worried" Louie said looking a bit annoyed, "But I'm sure Uncle Donald is fine, he's survived worse"

"Yeah but, you know we haven't heard anything" Duey, looked nervous twiddling his thumbs, "I mean, yeah, we know he's on a super secret mission but come on, nothing, bubcass"

"Scrooge will tell us when he's ready" Louie assured him, "Not like the world is ending...now"

"I know but…" Duey looked down at his feet, "What if he's lost like mom"

Now he gets the attention of his other brothers. Even Launchpad looked up looking worried for them now. Their mom Della Duck had been lost for a long time after taking the spaceship the Spear of Sealine to the Moon, never to be seen again. To this day they could not find her and to this day they still missed her.

"Hey, look, I miss mom too, and Uncle Donald, but they'll be okay" Duey said.

Louie seemed unsure, "How do you know-"

Duey shrugged, "I just do...I know me be a optimist, strange, but hey we've seen stranger things"

"Yeah kid, you're Uncle Donald is super awesome wizard guy" Launchpad spoke up now, giving all the kids a kind smile, "He's out there kicking Heartless but and taking names"

"Yeah…" Huey said, plus i'm sure he's probably taking care of Goofy and Sora too, knowing how much of a worry wort he tends to be.

Louie laughed, "Yeah, that's true, still...Wish we could help"

"Ah, I'm sure will let you help when it's time" Launchpad said, "From what I here he's got some big stuff coming, so maybe you'll help sooner rather than later" 

"I hope so Launchpad," Louie sighed, "I hope so...But um guys...Do you think...Do you think Uncle Donald will find mom when traveling the universe" 

Now all the boys looked at each other, it was a small hope beyond hope that they would find there mom.

"Maybe…" Huey sighed.

Duey nodded, "Yeah well...Until then, we just gotta remember the song"

"The song?" Louie said.

"Remember"

_Look to the stars my darling baby boys_

_Life is strange and vast_

_Filled with wonders and joys_

_Face each new sun_

_With eyes clear and true_

_Unafraid of the unknown_

_Because I'll face it all with you_

They would keep that song in there hearts...Until there Family was whole again.


	10. The Girl with the Pictures

The Girl with the Pictures

Invisible

If Namine could describe her life in one word it would be she always felt invisible. From the moment she first stepped foot into this world she felt like no one noticed her. A certain emptiness in her life was always haunting her. An emotional void that yeared to be filled with something, anything. Yet one thing returned to her mind. Sora. Whenever she felt sad, empty, alone, her mind would always go to him. It would fill her emotions up with a certain good feeling. Happiness perhaps? Whatever it was, it was what was needed.

The strangest thing though, she had never met Sora a day in her life.

Namine sighed as she looked down at the image she drew, an image of Sora holding his Keyblade. She was hunched over as she made sure the image was perfect

Crude as it was, she was proud of her work and was ready to put it on the wall. It was the only color the room was given considering how dull and white everything else was. Yet this was the only room she was allowed to be in most of the time in the Castle, unless she was sent to somewhere else per order of her superiors. Otherwise this was it, just a single white room, a place of pure isolation and loneliness.

It was all she knew since she was born, or more when she came into being. She didn't really have what people would consider birth. All she had was an awakening, memories that she didn't really comprehend and a strange desire to know Sora. That was the one constant when she first felt life.

It was strange to be somewhat obsessed with someone she had never met. Yet when she saw him, her feelings began to rush in strange and unusual ways. She couldn't control and them and the desire to pursue them though was quite strong.

If only...If only…

"Ugh, well that was sure something" Namine turned around as a portal of darkness opened, Axel arriving looking exhausted, "Kid's got fight on him, I'll give him that"

From the couch in the room, another black coated figure laid. This one with blonde hair, cold green eyes, and a smirk that could kill. Larxene was her name, she had been keeping an eye on Namine most of the day. Though she kept to herself and that's how she liked it. Dealing with others always caused her to get nervous or worse, of course the company she kept around didn't help her sense of self esteem either.

Her fellow companions, if she could call them that in the castle were not the nicest group of people in the world. If anything their mood ranged from either snarky to downright cruel at themes, especially where Larxene was concerned. She always tended to be the cruelest of the bunch.

"Really? Can't handle a little bitty boy," Larxene cooed smugly, "Going soft in your old age Axel, thought you had a little fight in you"

"As if" Axel smirked, leaning back against the wall, keeping that cool demeanor of his "And I don't get old remember, I've been age for...I honestly don't know how long"

"The boy is quite something isn't he. Reminds me of some of the kids I grew up with when I was a girl"

Axel just rolled his eyes, he looked at Larxene with a smug expression"I bet they enjoyed you"

"Oh believe me they did" Larxene snickered. Everyone tensed up for a moment. Her grin and expression became quite sadistic.

Namine cringed at the thought of Larxene being a child. Let alone probably a sadistic one at that "I can only imagine" she thought.

"Riiiiiight" Axel said his voice shiving, "Remind me to never look up your past"

"Eh, you aren't missing to much" Larxene said flipping her book again

"Nobody like me then," Axel chuckled.

Larxene just gave him a sly expression, "Aren't we all" she laughed.

"I would have kicked him around some more, as far as I'm concerned you went to soft on him" Larxene said as she turned another page of her book the Marquis de Sads, one of her favorites, "You know some emotional manipulation, mental breaking, that sorta thing...He seems like such a fragile flower".

"He's not a toy, he's a pawn," Axel reminded him, glaring at Larxene with a bit of disgust on his face "And one we aren't supposed to break just...prod in the right direction. Otherwise he's just a useless kid running around our castle...Boss person won't be happy about that. ``

"Whatever, you are so careful playing with him Axel, it's like you are holding back". Larxene eyes narrowed, "Almost like he reminds you of something...Or someone, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission

Axel eyes narrowed, "I don't hold back, and I don't have feelings remember"

"That's not what I see," Larxene snickered looking up from her book now, "And I don't have feelings either but I do enjoy things either way"

"Well...What can I say the kids' memories are fascinating, I mean given his situation after all, how can one not find them so".

Namine couldn't disagree. As long as she remembered her mind had been drawn to Sora, as if he was the one thing that she was sure about. A strange feeling to have for someone she has never met. But the more she heard about him from her superiors the more fascinated she became. The mysterious Keyblade Master in all his glory.

Oh the stories she heard that she knew. From his galavanting across the universe, defeating an evil Keyblade Master named Xehanort, an army of Heartless led by a witch named Maleficent, even having to battle his own friend for the greater good. Some of it sounded almost unreal, yet it was, it was all real. Though the part that struck him most was the part that struck everyone in this castle the most, the strength of his heart against the darkness from within.

Larxene laughed! "Whatever, besides we need him alive for their plan to work. Personally I say we just skin him now and be done with it, but hey that's just me".

"Yeah, too bad boss wouldn't appreciate it...This boss of course not the BIG BAD boss" Axel snickered as he leaned up against the wall, "But in all honesty, it's fascinating how we can be all worked up by one kid". 

"It's not the kid, it's the blade, if he didn't have it, then he would just be another human being like everyone else...a true nobody with no purpose then to be nothing but just another civilian running around the world, being one in a million instead of standing out ." Larxene snickered as she sat up, "The fact the blade chose him at all is a mystery to pretty much everyone. Doesn't seem like a kid who really is the hero type".

"And what happened at Hollow Bastion"

"Ugh don't remind me" Larxene stuck out her tongue, "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale...The boy sacrifices himself to save the princess...Only to then be revived. Not everyone is lucky like that, some people don't get that satisfaction".

"To sacrifice themselves to the darkness?"

"To come back from it".

Now that too was something Namine was interested in learning as well. She had overheard what had happened to Sora at Maleficent fortress. How he sacrificed his heart for the person he loved and turned into a Heartless, letting the darkness consume him in the process. Through some miracle though not only was he able to overcome the darkness, but he was able to maintain some sort of consciousness while a Heartless, something that had never been done before ever in the history of hearts. That among from being the Keyblade Master was why her superiors were so interested in him.

As for her, she just thought the story was romantic as it was fascinating. It sounded like something straight out of a fairytale. Like an ancient story of a hero from so long ago. She wanted to meet him, to understand him, just to get it. That is why she was here with the rest of them.

When she first heard of it, it made Namine feel almost so euphoric. The idea of a friend sacrificing himself for another, while a third friend had even fallen to darkness lik Riku had. It was all so mythological. Like it made Sora almost unreal. But that was the thing, he was real, he was more real than even she was. To know that someone like that existed made her soul want to burst with a warmth that filled a growing void inside her. It made her want him, it made her want him more than anything now. To be the person that she saved, if only he even knew her name.

Though that would change.

Soon there might be a chance to meet Sora

"It would be nice to know what sleeps in that heart" Axel muttered, "Only one other person has been able to do what Sora has done...and he's gone"

"Searching for the secrets of the Heart ...That is the purpose of organization"

Namine shivered, a dark portal emerged as a new hooded figure emerged and removed their hood, revealing a long flow of pink hair. Neither man nor woman, they stood in the center of the room, a smirk on their face looking quite flamboyant. They were Marluxia, the leader of this little group of individuals, and master of Castle Oblivion. It was they who had Namine here, and it was they who wanted Sora to be here.

For what though, she wasn't entirely sure, all she knew was that his intent was not good, though she went along with it, if it meant she could meet Sora...Or more.

"Ah Marluxia, still enjoying being Ruler of Castle Oblivion I see…" Larxene snickered, "Never knew you were power mad"

"You've known me long enough to know what I am" Marluxia smirked, "Mad has never been one of them"

Larxene just rolled her eyes, "Perhaps...But still a annoyance" 

"Harsh" 

"Yes, yes, history aside, we have a Keyboy running around our Castle Oblivion and yet he is aware he is entering a world of memory" Axel reminded them, "I thought we were hoping for something a bit more...Immersive"

"We are," Marluxia replied, "And Namine is going to give us that, aren't you Namine"

Namine flinched at the sound of her name, she stood up and gave them all a small bow, "Yes, it will take time, the first memory was a mere test, something to see if it would work. I assure you the further along we go the more I will be able to make the perfect immersive world that Sora will think is completely real" 

"Excellent" Marluxia clapped gleefully, "See Namine, those powers of yours are coming to good use after all"

Namine gave a slight forced smile, "I'm happy I can be of assistance...Anything to help the Organization, makes me very happy" she sighed, it was a lie but a lie she had to endure for now.

Larxene walked up to her and smirked "I wonder when Sora will finally...remember"

The way Larxene said that was sensual that Namine could feel her breath.

Larxene had a way of being that way with Namine, calm at some moments but other times her rage would get the better that her that...Well it would definitely make poor Namine flinch having to check her cheeks to see if it wasn't scratched. Hence why it was always best to keep one's head down whenever Larxene was around. 

"Well perhaps a friendly introduction will trigger his ...memories," Marluxia stated, remaining calm as he watched the entire ordeal "What do you say Namine, are you ready to meet him, at least...In a way"

Namine took a deep breath and nodded, "It would be an honor" she said stoically.

"Good"

Namine just crouched in even more nervous. She had to go along with this plan, or else. It would be worth it in the end, she'd finally get to meet him. Perhaps then the feelings of emptiness will finally go away, and she can fill that empty hole in her heart that was gnawing at her since the day she was borne.

She'd finally get to meet the hero himself.

"Oh Namine" Marluxia interrupted, "Vexen requires your presence in the basement, immediately"

Namine sighed, "Of course, happy to comply"

It would all be worth it...When she got part of the story.

-000-

"Well, that was pointless" Donald muttered as they entered into another hallway.

"I don't know, I thought those fellas were nice," Goofy said.

Sora took a deep breath as he closed his eyes once again. Maybe now that he was out of the world he would remember Aladdin and Jasmine. Breathing, he tried to let the memories come back to him. As he concentrated though he didn't see anything, not even a few flashes. Although he did remember something, a world, very bubbly, and with a lot of green acid, and Riku, with Jafar's magical lamp. The two of them looked to be arguing about something, but he couldn't remember.

Leaning back against the wall, he felt a sharp pain in his head as the flashes kept going back and forth but nothing looked concrete. Something about that memory made him feel awful. Was it something to do with when Riku apparently took the lamp for himself and tricked Sora. Did it really get as bad as he thought. Did they reconcile?

Closing his eyes harder, Sora tried to remember what had happened to Riku during their first journey as to why they were looking for him. He remembered some images of them fighting but was there an apology afterwards.

"You know for someone who says his friends are his power, you don't really remember much of it don't yuh"

Sora opened his eyes to see Bill standing in front of him again, "B-Bill? Ack, my head"

"That's the castle for yuh, memories trying to get through, as well as the real ones" Bill voice almost sounded excited by the prospect, "It makes this place all the more interesting if you ask me"

It was a bit a surprise to hear anyone say that Castle Oblvion was interesting. If anything it was the most frustrating place he had ever visited, and he couldn't remember the other places he's visited as of now. With it's blank white halls, and narrow corridors, there was no life, no room, no nothing. It was completely and utterly boring, how can anyone find this place interesting was beyond him

"Judgy" Bill chided.

Sora moaned, "Sorry, sorry, it's just this place, it's so, so, so weird!"

"What's wrong with weird" Bill questioned again, "Weirdness is unique, it makes the world go round, your weird"

"I-Am no!" Sora got defensive

Bill just laughed, "Of course you are, a random boy from the

"Are we making any progress?" Donald asked taking a deep breath, "Feels like we just keep entering the same hallway over and over again"

Goofy shrugged, looking the most calm of the group so far, though he always was in these cases "Probably, the more we move the more progress we make right?"

Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder looking around, "I mean, we have to be right, we can't possibly just be walking in a circle the whole time...Right? Right?"

"Yeah ...We have to be," Sora said getting his determined face back on, "I know it! I can feel it...Because ...Because my mind keeps thinking of things that it hasn't in a long time. Weird things ...Things that, things I've been thinking about since I was young".

Donald and Goofy look at each very confused.

"You do what Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora turned to look at him smiling, "My mind...It's gaining memories it hasn't thought of in a long time. Even though I'm forgetting stuff, I'm also remembering stuff too. I know it sounds weird but trust me, it makes sense".

"Like what?" Donald asked.

"Like...Like a girl...A girl I used to know back on the island a long time ago."

Donald tapped his own beak, "You know...I too am trying to remember something"

"What Donald?" Goofy asked.

"A song" Donald replied.

"What song?"

"I-I don't know…" Donald scratched his head, "But I know this song was something that was very important to my family ...I used to sing it to my boys, but-but I don't remember why?"

"Ah well I used to sing Max to sleep every night" Goofy said, "Especially after his mom passed, he always had trouble sleeping those first few months"

Sora frowned, "I bet that was hard"

"It was" Goofy sighed, "But my son's a fighter, he was strong"

Suddenly Sora began to block them as slowly the memory of his past began to sink in.

Donald and Goofy again just gave Sora a confused look as he gazed out into the distance.

Memories began to swirl in his mind. They were vague, just images of him and Riku running around the sandy beaches of the island playing with swords. In the distance, he could see a white haired girl sitting, looking at them with soft blue eyes. In her hand was a sketchbook as she was scribbling something. Though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Sora…? Sora!" Jiminy shouted, causing him to snap out of it, "You're spacing out again!" 

"Oh, really sorry. Just thinking."

"You sure you can't concentrate for more than five seconds?" Donald muttered.

"Of course I can...Mom might say otherwise but I can." He muttered arms folded as he gave a pouting face.

"What were you thinking about?" Goofy asked.

Sora remembered and bounced back, "Oh, the girl, the one I was talking about."

"What do you remember about her?" Jiminy asked taking out his pen and journal, "Maybe writing it down could help in the long term."

"Eh...Mmm...Okay, I guess I could try that. Sure!"

Sora again went back into those images he had floating in his mind. "I remember...I remember Riku and I playing on the beach and she was always there ...And that she was well...she was quiet and always drawing. When we got to the beach, she'd draw a picture of the things around her. Sometimes she'd draw us too, she was really good. I remember Riku and fighting over who she draw next. But one day, she was gone."

A sadness swept over Sora even though the memories themselves were still weak, they seemed to feel as fresh as when the day it happened. A small tear began to trickle down his face, yet he wasn't sad enough to lose it emotionally quite yet. Though he could feel the ache in his stomach as the images played themselves in his head. Images that didn't seem real, but they had to be for they were his.

"Just like that" He gulped "...I think the grown ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little, I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying when she was gone."

Sora took a deep sigh.

Donald walked up to him and patted his arm sympathetically, "Sorry, Sora."

"Yeah, Goofy added, "That sounded so very sad."

"It's okay, guys. It was a long time ago, it was in the past. Doesn't matter much anymore, she's gone. And there's nothing I could have done." Sora clenched his fist, "Still, the fact that I forgot...makes me feel like a crummy friend."

"Aw Sora, you aren't a crummy friend," Goofy said, "Sometimes we forget people we don't see in a long time! But now that you remembered, you still feel for this person at the end of the day."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."

"Exactly," Jiminy said, taking this moment to think about what was happening, "Though it seems to me that forgetting things may be the only way to reach the memories buried deep down inside all of us."

"Well, if that's the case why aren't I remembering anything big?" Donald asks, "Seems to be only Sora."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying."

"The world does center around you kid, what is the first thing you did, talk about you" Sora flinched as Bill's words echoed in his head.

"I'm sorry guys" Sora sighed.

"For what?" Goofy asked.

"I've been making things about me, we just returned from a memory that was about you two?" Sora said looking at his friends with guilt, "I mean, we've been together for how long now? I barely feel like I know you, at least not really, your families, personal life...Hobbies"

"Don't get creepy Sora" Donald muttered

"Not like that but you know what I mean" 

Goofy chuckled, "It's fine Sora, we don't know every detail about you either, but that doesn't mean you aren't one of our new best pals"

"Though if you do want to tell us more, I have my journal ready to go" Jiminy replied.

Sora chuckled, "Thanks guys" 

"That's the spirit!" Goofy cheered.

Donald nodded, "Let's go!" 

Sora nodded and looked forward, he'd head on out and move on, there was a person he needed to discover.

A few feet away and Sora already saw the door to the next level. He took a deep sigh, more walking and more hallways.

"I still can't believe I can't even remember her name. Like at all,what kind of friend is that? If I can't remember their name, then what does that say about me?"

He kept moving towards the next door before again the room started to freeze indicating one thing. Sighing Sora rubbed his forehead for he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"So what next?" Donald asked.

Before Sora could answer. a black vortex appeared before them as now a young woman with streak blonde hair wearing the same black coat as the other two castle members they had encountered appeared before them. She had emerald eyes, and a wicked grin as she glared upon them.

Sora instantly could tell that this was another one of those members of the castle who had been plotting against them. He could sense a dark presence around her. Though he wasn't afraid, so many of these hooded figures were nothing compared to Xehanort, and he took him down easily.

"Having fun in the castle?" She asked giggling looking at Sora as if he was some sort of chew toy.

Sora summons his Keyblade immediately, Donald and Goofy getting into attack position as well.

"You!" Sora shouted, "I bet you work with Axel!" 

"Pfft...As if! I don't work for him, I work WITH HIM. Just the thought makes me gag." The woman smirked, "I'm Larxene, anywho. How are you enjoying your time here? Bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories. Wish I could get rid of a few of my own. All those thoughts rolling through your head...what a mess." She laughed.

Sora glared at her.

"Although," She continued "it seems you're forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name. Why….It'll just...break her heart!"

"Poor girl?" Sora's eyes widened, "Do you know her!?"

Larxene just giggled maliciously.

"Is she? Here?"

Larxene turned her back, her wicked grin widening before she said in a cutesy expression, "Yes. She is, you love sick puppy. See the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero so you have to go save her."

"Huh?"

With a swift strike Larxene then rushed towards Sora to swipe him, he managed to dodge but once before she kicked him straight in the stomach causing him to fly back against one of the walls. As he was throttled he saw him coming out from one of his pockets, a gold star charm necklace, flying all the way into the air and onto the ground. Landing just a few feet away from him.

He felt a few ribs ache in pain as he tried to move. Larxene must have done quite a number on him for he found it difficult to move even just a few feet.

Sora looked at it, pain and shock in his mind as he slowly reached out to it. His blade vanished for he would not need it.

"Is-Is that mine?" He looked up the golden star trinket, it was wrapped to a chain and shimmered a bit in the light, either then that he held no memory of it.

Larxene cackled, holding onto her sides as she laughed "What a shame, you've been wearing it all this time and forgot. No, that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. But what or what could it possibly be? And who gave it to you?"

"I-I….."

"Hmm…" Larxene smirked, "Think carefully now Sora, come on, let a name simmer through you"

"Nam-Nam

Larxene wicked smile widened, "Yes, yes ...come on" 

"Namine" Sora finally spurts out, getting up.

That was it, that was the name, the girl with the pictures was named Namine. She was Sora's and Riku's best friend. Always drawing on the beaches, making them laugh, having fun along with them. Then just like that, she was gone, and they never saw her again.

Sadness overcame Sora, but also anger, anger at himself but now anger towards this person who was mocking him.

"Well, it's about time, Namine, that's the name". Larxene taunted, picking up the charm and snickered, "It'd serve you right if I picked it up and smash it"

Sora had enough, with all the strength he could muster he rose to his feet Keyblade at hand, and struck her, knocking the charm out of her hand and taking it back. As he stood there, clenching the charm with his hand, he looked determined then ever had in his life right now.

"No way! This charm is very important to me!" 

"Didn't think that a few seconds ago," Bill chuckled in Sora's ear

He just ignored him, he wasn't about to let what he felt a few seconds ago get away in the fact that now he remembered. A flood of emotions started to overwhelm him now.

Sora charged again forward, Larxene firing her golden knives right at him. He tried to strike her down but she was too quick for him.

"Not as bad as I thought," Larxene said, her taunts becoming more clear, "You really are a hero, a Heartless hero"

"Why you!"

"Oh come on now, let's face it that's what you are, just a mere baby" She held out a blue card, "And if you are gonna be a baby, here you go" 

With a swing of her wrist she tossed the card, Sora catching it instantly.

"I created a card from the combined memories of you and your friends, I think this little scenario will help you understand what I'm talking about. Say thanks now"

Sora tries to go after her but it's to late, "Wait Larxene"

"Sora!" Goofy holds him back, "It ain't worth it"

"But she's getting away,"

"Yeah, but you aren't in a good headspace right now"

Sora just slapped Goofy away as he stood there in anger. Clenching his fist, he swung the Keyblade in the air hoping that somehow Larxene would come back out. His anger clouded everything, he wanted nothing more than to fight, to avenge Namine, she was in trouble, and she needed his help. He had to be a hero, he had to save the day.

"Namine!" He shouted running down the hall, "Namine"!

Sora rushed off leaving Donald and Goofy away for a moment as he went to the next room. He was alone for a bit still shouting Namine's name. His heart was racing, mind going all directions. Everything was finally becoming clear, and with it, all the pain and hurt that came with it. His friend was here in the Castle and these evil people had her hostage.

"Kid relax, she can't hear you" 

Sora paused to see Bill appear, this time he was his floating triangle self again, "Bill? Can you spot Namine. Is she here….."

"Well ...I could…."

"Please show me!" Sora said, his forehead sweating.

Bill nodded, he turned into a viewing portal and showed an image of Namine. She was sitting in some sort of white room, sitting at a desk. She looked sad. Sora saw her with other of those people in coats in the room. Sora felt his heart clench and his rage increased. His friend was in trouble and he needed to help her.

"Friends are really your power aren't they" Bill said turning himself into a human, leaning on his cane as he watched, "You did start your adventure less to save the world and more to find them in the first place ...Till Riku betrayed you of course" 

"He didn't…" Sora was about to finish the sentence, until he remembered what happened, frowning he sighed, "He turned good again in the end.''

Bill just looked at Sora with a smug expression, he seemed so calm and sure of himself. "Did he though? You sure?"

Sora nooded, "Yes...In fact you can show me were Riku is right now" 

"Can't" 

"WHAT!"

"Remember, dark realm is hard to track, besides I still can't find him, I looked believe me" Bill smirked, "I mean I'm sure he's fine, but how he feels nowadays is hard to say...You sure are taking your sweet time finding him" 

"He knows I would never leave him behind" Sora said, getting annoyed now.

Bill shrugged, "Considering how quickly how jealous he got when you teamed up with Donald and Goofy, he seems prone to emotions".

"Riku turned good in the end," Sora said sighing, "Yeah, we fought each other...But we made up, that's what happened, I remember that perfectly" 

Bill nodded, still smirking, "Hey I get it, he's your friend, wouldn't be fun if he was your villain?" 

"My what?"

"Your villain? You know, every hero needs a villain after all. After all, what's the point without the grand force to stop and defeat"

"Then Xehanort was my villain" 

"Sure he was kid" Bill said, though he sounded snarky about it, "Sure he was" 

With that Bill vanished again leaving Sora alone with his thoughts. He needed to help his friends. Riku, Namine, return to Kairi and his mom. All these people were counting on hm. All of these people were his key, his heart, his happiness. They are what mattered so much to him. He did everything for them.

It was time to press on.


	11. Stand Out

Stand Out

Sleeping was something Max Goofy was good at, even when he was a baby he loved to nap. As a teen now, he could just sleep on his bed for hours on end and not do anything. It was even easier now when he had a nice room at Disney Castle that was all his own, with a nice comfy bed and lots of space for his stuff and skateboard and gamer station. Yet despite all that the young goof coudn't sleep, his mind was so fixated on everything going on. Knowing that out there, his dad was traveling the multiverse, and wasn't with him.

As he slept his mind started to think of his dad. All the letters he wrote to him about the Heartless, dangers, adventures, everything. Some of what Max dreamed was cool. Dad used his shield to take down baddies, fighting monsters, and defending the kingdom. Yet his mind also turned to dark thoughts. Those dark forces overwhelmed his father and the so called Keyblade Master, a mere boy named Sora, unable to defend him.

"D-D-Dad!" Max blinked as his eyes opened, another dream. He took a deep breath as he began to relax again lowering his head in exhaustion as he let out a loud yawn.

Max woke up with a slight headache and the sounds of purring coming near his stomach. Opening his eyes he got up to see his pet cat Waffles sleeping peacefully on top of him. Smiling he gently began to pet him behind the ears, getting a soft meow as he looked outside to see the sun rise from his window. Looking at the calendar he checked to see what day it was and frowned.

Each time he looked, more and more time would pass that his dad had gone. Off on some grand adventure with a kid around his age. Even after their last communication there was no word from him or the others.

The nightmares have been going on now for the last couple of weeks. Although it had been several months since his dad left to go off and save the universe from the forces of darkness, it had been weeks since he last heard from him. Normally knowing that his father was okay and alive kept his mind at ease, even if he was still unsure about the new companion Sora he was keeping. But that had been weeks ago. Now, now there was only silence. Thus the idea of what had happened to his father kept pestering at his mind, constantly gnawing at him over and over again.

Suddenly Max felt something press against his cheek, only to find Waffles had woken up and pressed his paw against him.

Max smiled, "Hey Waffles, morning...yeah, yeah I'm fine…" He gently patted his hand.

Waffles didn't seem convinced and frowned.

"Yeah, I miss him too." Max sighed as he got out of bed, feeling a bit weak at the knees from the morning "But like he said, he's doing this to protect us, I gotta believe that he'll be back one day. In the meantime, I gotta make him proud of me".

Waffles meowed giving a brief smile that warmed his heart a bit. It was good that his cat had been a good constant companion these last few months since his dad had left.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's always proud, but I want to make him proud of me for something worth it" Max went to get dressed as he headed to the bathroom passing a few pictures of him and his father.

The two of them didn't always see eye to eye all the time, but Max still loved his father very much. Since his mother died it was always just the two of them, and Waffles of course. Goofy would always try his best to be the best parent he could, and for that Max would always appreciate him even while being Captain of the Kingsguard. Though as he got older Max wanted to prove that he could be just as great a knight as his dad. To go on adventures with him, and see the words. Like Sora was doing with him.

There was a brief fit of annoyance as Max thought about that name but he quickly tried to get rid of it. Wasn't necessarily Sora's fault that his dad was in this situation. Still, it was a reason, it was a link. One

that he didn't necessarily enjoy or like. I mean he was the same age as the so called "Hero of the Keyblade" yet he had to stay behind at Disney Castle and no be by his dads side going on a adventure, saving the world. Maybe making a good impression on a special someone.

Max shook his head and decided to not let that get him down, "Nope, gotta stay strong, I can still make dad proud ...Somehow".

Waffles meowed again leaning back down as they went back to sleep.

Max just gave a small snicker as he continued to pet his cast head, "Heh, I know, trailer park to Castle, what an upgrade" he said sarcastically.

His life had definitely gone through the ringer. Living with his dad at the whole trailer park in the middle of a town. Then finally to Spoonerville when his dad got his elementary school diploma. Then through several strange and intricate events that even he wasn't sure of, his dad became a royal guard. That day was probably the proudest Max had ever been of his dad. Despite never admitting it though, he was always proud of him. Even when he was going full angsty teen and wanted to be alone. To Max his dad was the most important person in his life.

It was one of the reason why he was trying right now to be a good squire, just like his dad. To prove himself to Queen Minnie and now Scrooge McDuck that he was worth something. That he could be part of the mission and help out. Maybe even join Sora and his dad and save the universe.

Perhaps some music would due to the trick, putting in a tape he blasted it up to full. Thankfully the walls of Disney Castle were actually quite hollow sit made it hard for other people to hear. While listening to his favorite song, he readied himself for another day.

_Open up your eyes take a look at me_

_If the picture fits in your memory_

_I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_

_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make_

_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out _

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

Fully dressed, Cat fed and ready to begin the day he headed out of his personal room and through the grand halls of the Castle to begin his day. They were so big that he was able to skateboard his way through them. Even managing to perform a few tricks along the way. He accidentally ran into a few members of the Castle court. He was always a bit reckless. Either way he was going to make it his day. He was going to stand out.

This was going to be a good day.

"I'm here!" Max stated as he entered the Queens private study stumbling inside before standing straight to give a firm salute, "Squire Max Goof reporting for duty...Ma'am".

Taking a moment to realize what was going on, he just interrupted what seemed to be a meeting between Queen Minnie and Scrooge McDuck. Both seemed to be tense before seeing Max giving him an awkward look.

The Queen was sitting at her desk in the grand study, a whole bunch of books on shelves surrounded her. She was mostly here these days signing papers or just thinking. Most of the time having a picture of the king nearby just in case. Max always felt sad for her, the two of them were in the same boat, the people they loved were both missing at the moment.

"Um, sorry" Max said, cheeks turning red, "I'll just...I'll just stand here"

Minnie sighed before sitting down, "Max, good to see you as always".

"Ma'am" Max nodded

Scrooge rolled his eyes, prefering to continue on "Close the door, we are having a meeting here. Don't want half the bloody castle to hear us now do yuh".

"Oh sorry," Max slammed the door shut and stood right in front of him, Scrooge returned back to face the Queen.

Ever since Scrooge returned, little to no news about his father or Sora's whereabouts have been given. Max started to wonder if his dad was okay. The last time he talked to him he had managed to talk to Sora. Then and there he had gotten the kid to promise to take care of his dad. A big ask, but one he needed to hear. If this Sora was the great all powerful Keyblade Wielder that everyone said he was then he was obligated to protect his father as well as the rest of the universe.

Things had been tense for the last few weeks at Disney Castle since his father had given them the last report he gave. Going after Xehanort, going into one final battle to save the universe. Clearly they must have won otherwise he probably would be standing here right now. Though still people were nervous, not hearing back from them or the King. Many rumors were spreading that perhaps they had all died in that final battle against the evil Keyblade Master. Others expected the worst. Max tried to keep his faith, he could feel that his father was not lost. He was out there somewhere lost in the universe, he just needed to find him. Hence why he was hoping to prove himself to the Queen so that maybe just maybe he would get sent on a very important mission.

"Look, we haven't heard from them or the King in weeks now" Scrooge slammed his hand on the table,

"My point is your majesty, we need to start thinking about what to do as a contingency. Even if Xehanort and Maleficent were defeated doesn't mean there are other evils out there that aren't going to want to take advantage of the situation...Fill the void".

"Perhaps" Minnie sighed, "But as you said, worlds have been restored, Sora must have succeeded in defeating Maleficent and the Heartless"

"But at what cost?" Scrooge said with a hint of remorse.

Max felt a lump in his throat form, "_D-Dad?"_ no, he couldn't think such things, his dad was alive, he knew it. He had to believe."Look, I too deep down believe that the King is out there" Scrooge said taking a deep breath, but um...Personal experience has taught me that sometimes people don't always come back when they go missing"

At this Max's heart sank.

Minnie nodded, "I remember, but still we have to have some faith right? It's honestly the only thing we have"

"Ma-am" He interrupted, the room going absolute silent again "Perhaps, perhaps maybe we should go look for them, find a sign"

"Sign" Scrooge scoffed looking at Max like he was an idiot, "Sadly the only sign we have is that the Gummi Ship came back with Chip and Dale, that's about it, there are billions of worlds out there, and quite frankly we aren't even allowed to interfere and…."

He stopped as he saw the Queen give Scrooge a disapproving look. Turning back to Max, he frowned and let out a deep sigh before walking up to the boy, his voice and demeanor far calmer than previously.

"Look son" Scrooge put a hand on his shoulder, "Point is we don't know where your pop is or if he's out there, I have spies in Traverse Town but that's about it right now. I can only do so much with what limited information I have. We can only hope that they survived there battles against the darkness and they won"

Max lip quivered but he nodded, "I-I understand , sorry for the outburst"

"It's alright Max," Queen Minnie stated, "I know more than most what you are going through, not a day goes by that I don't think of the King"

Scrooge took the Queen's hand and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you miss him very much Ma'am, we all do"

Max took a deep breath trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. His father would want him to remain strong right now. There was no point in getting emotional about things. He needed to make his dad proud. Still he couldn't understand why no one would just trust him. It was so frustrating sometimes, he just wanted too, he just wanted to yell. Of course he held that in since he was right in front of the Queen's study and he knew that wouldn't but still it was hard too…

"Max..."

Max turned round and to his shock saw Queen Minnie exiting her study and standing right in front of him.

"You're majesty!" Max stood at attention, nervous, "W-What do, do you require anything?"

She shook her head, "No I just wanted to check on you"

"Me?" Max looked confused, "Oh I'm fine your majesty, A-O-K"

"Max, you and I both know that's probably a lie"

Max sighed, "Obvious"

Queen Minnie nodded, "You and I are in the same boat, as they say. I know what your going through, granted your feelings toward your father are different from those of my Mickey, but still, it's both a close loved one"

"I know, it's just, why can't I do more" Max said looking unsure, "Sora's my age, he gets to save the world, why not me. I mean come on, I can help can't I, I can do something right? I might be 'trained' or 'a expert' but Sora didn't sound like it from any of dad letters, if anything he seemed to learning on the job"

"He has a Keyblade" Queen Minnie reminded him, "You don't, he has a extra boast, you need training to make up for the lack of magic"

"Still, not everyone needs to save the world with a Keyblade, my dad and Donald don't-"

"Yet they have the proper training and experience" Queen Minnie said a bit sterner yet she calmed, "However I do see a point, staying here won't get it, but it has to b the right time"

Max sighed and nodded, "Yeah, the right time"

Still, when will that time come

-000-

Afternoon came and that meant training.

Training was the one thing Max loved to do apart from skateboarding. It allowed him to get his mind off things and relax in his own way. While going through the Castle grounds he found a nice open spot to train. Normally he would train with his dad, but lately he had to do so on his own. This though did allow for fewer accidents to happen as Goofy had a habit of being incredibly clumsy with his work.

Though as he tried to train his mind went to his dad, he began to feel sad, and then it went to Sora and then he began to feel mad. Mad at a boy his own age who took his father away from him. Mad that he wasn't able to go with his own father, mad that this boy broke a promise and wasn't able to protect him.

"_Stupid kid….He said he was going to keep dad safe, well were is he huh" _Max said his mind starting to have images of Sora and his dad enjoying time and laughing together, "_He gets to be with dad and I'm stuck here, he's my dad...Not yours"_

His movements got angier and more fierce.

"_Of course he doesn't have a dad ...Well, he can't take mine, that's for sure" _Max grinded his teeth "_He promised to keep my dad safe...He said he would..."._

Unaware of his own movements Max thrust his arm forward so fast that he tripped over himself causing him to land face flat on the grass.

"Ouch," Max muttered holding his hand as it seethed in pain.

Max laid on the ground groaning for a few moments before a shadow came over him. It took awhile for him to regain his focus but the shadow was large and mountainous. Once things started to come back into focus, he began to take sign of a familiar and welcoming friend.

"Hey Max," The familiar voice caused him flinch before turning around to see a familiar looking fat cat with blue t-shirt that barely fit over him, "Wooh easy bro, it's just me"

"Hey Peej" Max said, his tone still dour., "Sorry about that, guess I'm a bit on edge with the training".

"Don't worry"

Max swung his sword again only to flop on the ground, "Hope you didn't see that" he grunted as he began to get up.

"I did," P.J muttered.

Max sighed, "Great, just great...Well, better get back to it"

"Feeling down?"

"How did you guess?" Max muttered, chuckling ironically, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom says I need to do community service in order to restore our family name, so she arranged for me to do stuff here".

"Because of your dad working for Maleficent"

"Yep"

Max smirked, "Harsh"

"You're telling me, you know how much work I gotta do, walking, running ,having to get out of bed...I have to get out of bed Max!"

"Yeesh dude, you aren't that lazy are yuh". Max smirked, finding his friend's nature humorous. They had been buddies since they were young, so he was used to Pete Jrs. lazy demeanor.

Peej sound, "Wish my dad hadn't joined up with the bad guys so I wouldn't be doing this crud. Granted mom said this was probably the most he's ever put his mind too since he decided to go with that water proof car scam".

"Oh yeah," Max snorted, "I remember dad buying one, boy I still don't know what he saw in him, no offense"

"None taken".

The two just laughed and gave each other a hug.

Max and Pete Jr had been friends since he had moved to Spoonerville, and despite their fathers very different demeanors the two kids seemed to really get along. He wasn't sure just how or why but the two just seemed to click. Max was the brain while Peej was the soul. Together the two of them had gotten into several adventures and shenaggins together over there vast amounts of time together. If it wasn't for his friends' support, Max honestly would have no idea how he'd make it with his dad's absence.

"So how are you hanging Max?" Peej asked, his tone becoming solf now, as he looked concerned for his friend.

Max just frowned sitting down at one of the shrubs to rest, "I don't know Peej, I'm just...I feel frustrated"

"I hear yuh" Peej groaned.

"No, not that way," Max muttered shaking his head, "It's just...My dad is out there and I feel like we've given up on him. You know I made Sora promise to take care of him. He's the _Keyblade _wielder after all, isn't that like...His JOB or something".

"I don't know is it?" Peej shrugged.

"Yeah it is, as far as I'm concerned, if everyone is calling him a hero then he better act like one" Max clenched his fist and scowled a bit, "As far as I'm concerned my dad's life is in his hands so if anything happens to him it's his fault"

Peej looked concerned, "Gee dude, never seen you this mad at someone before. I don't know if I like it"

"Ugh-" Max groaned rubbing his head, these emotions were killing him, pacing back and forth he tried to calm himself, breathing deeply "Yeah I know, I know it's important I'm not saying it's not. My dad is saving the universe after all. Still….It just, it just doesn't seem fair".

There was a moment of silence.

Max didn't like the idea of being mad at someone he never knew before. It wasn't like him to be that angry. Still, everyone and anyone he ever met talked about Sora. Always Sora and Sora that, it was always about him. It wasn't even a jealousy thing, at least not completely. It was the fact that some kids around his age was

"Sorry buddy" Peej said.

"Thanks man" Max said, taking a breath, "I just-I just wanna make my dad proud".

"Maybe you can lad," Max looked up to see Scrooge arrive with in toe, "Max, I think it's time you leave the Castle and come with me on a wee trip"

"Wait, you mean...of the world" Max perked up looking excited, "Really! Oh , it's an honor, a privilege, a-"

"Yes, yes las...Hold your horses," Scrooge calmed him down, "Don't lose your head"

Beakly groaned, "Are you sure bringing him along is a good idea"

"I'm bringing Webby along" Scrooge said matter of factly, "Besides, I bring the boys on adventures all the time, perhaps it is time we give this young lass a chance, better than sitting around a stuffy old castle all day"

"You really only bring Webby along because I'm busy on another assignment and need someone to take care of her" Beakly said looking annoyed, "Plus she has the proper training he has not"

Scrooge rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me, anyway, Max, I'll be traveling on a quasi business venture, however it does detail and I think you might be happy to where we are going"

"Where?"

"To the last known location of your father, Hollow Bastion"

-000-

"Hollow Bastion! I get to go to Hollow Bastion Peej!" Max said as he started packing his stuff, "So what should I take, sword or shield, maybe both?"

"Good thing my mom didn't get invited" Peej sighed, "Otherwise she'd probably give my dad the what for"

"Tell me again why there still legally married"

"Money reasons"

"Ah…"

After hearing the news Max immediately went back to his room and started packing. Webby and Peej followed him, both a bit nervous by his new found enthusiasm. He didn't care though, this was his chance, finally a way to do something. Get out of this world and maybe start making a difference. He didn't know what exactly but the fact he was going to do something was good enough for him at the moment.

Already plans for how he was going to impress Scrooge during the trip started dashing through his mind. He was going to have to be extra careful, but if he got this right, it could mean big things for him moving forward. Maybe they would actually let him in on all the big conversation, or perhaps let him go for the search for his dad.

"I say shield" Webby said, going through a list of various weapons "You seem to be better with it that the sword to be honest"

Max nodded, "Good point, dad taught me more with a shield than a sword, granted no one trusted him with a sword...To much risk of someone losing a eye"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, no one wanted that"

Peej and Webby just watched, sitting on Max's bed as he started pacing around the room. He was frantic, excited, nervous, so many mixed emotions all mixed together. Still he was going to Hollow Bastion, the last place his dad was before he vanished. This could be his chance to maybe, just maybe get some answers.

He didn't want to blow, he couldn't blow it, not with coming with them.

"Calm down Max, you look like your going to burst" Peej said sounding worried, "Heck I should be the one more nervous, Hollow Bastions is where my dad is locked up, what if I run into him...Oh man, oh man...Is he gonna be sore, Mom is already furious as it is. While Pistol is...Well, Pistol"

"It'll be fine Peej, we won't be near that place" Max rolled his eyes, "And sorry, but I can't help it, this is Hollow Bastion! I couldn't go with when Webby and and others liberated it, now I might have to chance to make a difference"

"But Hollow Bastion was already saved," Webby reminded him, "Not like you have much to do, unless you wanna help rebuild"

"Well maybe I'll do that" Max said, "Anything to make myself useful these days".

"Yeah, maybe you'll save the world too" Peej said getting up, "Imagine you, the big hero that saves the day in the end"

"Yeah, the big hero"

Max could just imagine it now, maybe he'd get his own keyblade. He'd fight bad guys, save his dad, save the world. Heck maybe people will one day speak his legend instead of Sora. Now that would definitely be something cool. No matter though, he would make a difference, actually helping, living up to what his dad's example.

"Max," Webby waved a hand over his face as he day dream, "Max? Max?"

Max, Max, Max, he heard the chants of people.

"Yeah ...Yeah! I'm gonna do this" Max said standing strong, "I'm going to make this my chance, finally gonna stand out...Stand out above the crowd"

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_Stand out, hey_

_Stand out!_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Stand out!_

_(Hmph!)_

_'Til mine's the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me_


	12. Ways of the Shack

Ways of the Shack

"Ugh my ...Everything hurts" Riku muttered as his head throbbed in agony, he felt his entire body slumped onto the chair.

After a horrible night of little sleep Riku was happy to go to the bathroom and freshened up in the morning. Everyone was thankfully asleep so he was able to get ready with relative peace. He knew from his first few hours of work at the Mystery Shack it was going to be long and painful. So it would be good to have a nice shower before starting the day.

Missing the days when he used to shower back in his house, it was better than how things had been just a few weeks ago. Maleficent castle had baths but it wasn't the modern day plumbing he was used too. It was more medieval tech meets somewhat futuristic plumbing at best. So a nice normal shower in a more or less normal house would be a good change of the Mystery Shack was definitely more run down than his house Villa.

Back there he had his own private bathroom, and a nice warm shower or bath would always take his mind off things when his parents were being their usual aloof selves. Then he was able to think, think about leaving his house and his Island and going out into the world.

This was when Riku enjoyed being alone with his thoughts

Xehanort's intrusion into his head made him paranoid. Riku hoped that last night was all just some horrible dream. Though deep down he could tell that perhaps the Evil Keyblade Master was not done with him quite yet. He would have to keep his wits about him while staying at Gravity Falls.

Opening the door he was ready to join the hot water but instead he found a young thirteen year old wearing nothing but a tower looking in front of the mirror using the soap as a microphone while singing, quite poorly.

"_Disco girl! Coming through! That girl is you ...Oooooh" _Dipper sang even doing a bit of a dance.

Riku just stared at him for a second not being able to process that was until the sounds of Dipper screaming made him realize what was going on. The two jumped back for a moment, Riku mind becoming jumbled in a panic

"Ah! Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!" Dipper voice getting higher and more screetchy with each word, "_LEARN TO KNOCK_!"

"Agh! Sorry, sorry!" Riku immediately slammed the door and turned around, eyes still bloodshot as he had know idea what was going on. He slowly began to walk downstairs before Mabel arrived to stand right in front of him beaming.

"Good morning Riku," Mabel smiled walking down the hall with her Pet Waddles in toe, unaware of his discomfort "Hope you had a good night's sleep"

"No," Riku muttered.

"Oh," Mabel frowned, "Well, hopefully today will be good, we have a big day ahead of us helping Grunkle Stan get lots of customers and make lots of money"

"By scamming people out of there hard earned money" Riku responded with no emotion

"That's the spirit!" Mabel kept that enthusiasm about her as she began to lead him downstairs, her pet pig following them "Come on, lets get scamming!"

Riku sighed knowing that it was going to be a long day no matter what. Mabel seemed quite enthusiastic about it though so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

He found the main store mostly empty so that meant he wouldn't have to deal with a lot of people at the moment. Stan was by the register counting his money while Zazu and Iago were on there little perches. Everything was relatively quiet and calm. A small sense of joy began to come over Riku now that he saw the store up front. Perhaps she was right, perhaps it would be a good day after all.

That dream died the moment Wendy handed him a broom and snickered.

"Welcome to hell boy," She said chuckling to herself as she walked off, "Gonna take a lunch break boss"

"It's only ten o clock," Stan argued.

"Lunch doesn't have time, it's a state of mind sucker!" Wendy snickered as she walked off.

Stan merely groaned, "Lousy teens and their hip fangled philosophy, whatever. Riku! Looks like you have Wendy's job, clean up the place till she gets back...like that'll happen". He grumbled that last part.

"Oh cleaning duty nice" Mabel said standing behind him, "Keeping this place in tip top shape, so the customers have something clean and pretty to enter"

"Great," Riku groaned, "Least it's not as big as home"

"And then do the gutters, uh...Let's just say Iago had a bit of um...Incident involving spicey beans and tacos'

Iago sneered, "I thought we weren't gonna talk about it"

"It stinks what can I say, we aren't binge eating again"

Riku just sighed, "Great...Just...Great"

Despite the incident with the gutters and some horrible substances that made the darkness Riku smelt seem pleasant in comparison, the day was pretty quite nonetheless. Riku spent most of the time cleaning and sweeping in the front store while Stan tried to sell the customers on his merchandise. Well more like harassment and scam but he didn't judge. Mable for her part just monitored him most of the time, making tiny little notes in a notebook she carried with her all while Riku wondered just when Wendy would come back to help. Be nice to have someone around his own age to talk too or be with, otherwise it was just him an old man and a pre-teen.

Sadly Wendy never came back any time soon.

While the day was quiet for the most part, one customer for his part was quite awkward, constantly debating between two shirts in the store, going back and forth. Riku could tell Stan was about to pop a vein.

"Puma shirt...Panther shirt" He said holding both up, "Puma shirt...Panther shirt, puma shirt, panther shirt"

He did it for thirty minutes.

"PICK ONE ALREADY!" Iago blurted out, "By the hearts does everyone in this town have one brain cell or am I just smarter than everyone here"

The customer just stood there in silence before looking back at the shirts, "Puma shirt…"

"Oy vey" Iago grunted, "Where do you pick up these idiots Stan"

"You'd think I'd be used to my idiot customers by now" Stan muttered as he just watched, a glazed look in his eyes, "But I'm not".

"Such loyalty to your customers master Stan" Zazu muttered as he flew to a nearby perch.

"Hey I don't tell yuh how to run a business bird beak"

Riku continued to clean the floor and mind his own business until...

"See, told you he was a hunk" Riku heard Mabel approach along with two other girls following her, "Riku met Grenda and Candy, some of my best Gravity Falls gal pals".

"WOW HE'S A HUNK!" The one called Grenda said, Riku was surprised by how uh...Deep her voice was for someone her age.

Candy nodded as she spoke with a thick accent of some sort, "Yes, I can concur, he is definitely the hunk"

Riku could feel his body tense, he was never called a hunk by anyone before. Actually that wasn't true, he was, he knew some of the guys, gals, and non-binaries of Destiny Island tended to think of him as physically attracted. It granted him much unwanted attention that he never wanted. He never had feelings for them in the first place, those feelings were for Sora and Sora alone.

"Yeah, too bad he swings for the other team" Mabel replied giving Riku a nudge on the shoulder, "Am I right!"

Riku's face turned red as both girls looked disappointed.

"Ah well...Hey, who cares," Grenda said, giving a casual shrug "Still a hunk, and I'm sure he's gonna make some guy very happy"

"Yeah," Mabel said with pride, "I'm here to oversea his redemption process and I already got it all figured out. Charts, graphs, goals, the works!"

Riku again just looked down as he kept sweeping.

"You should work on your social skills" Mabel commented after an hour passed, she showed him a list, "See it's on your redemption chart"

"My what?"

"Redemption chart, I made a list of things that will show you are making progress on the road to the light".

Riku raised an eyebrow as he looked at the list, "A redemption chart?"

"Yes" Mabel nodded, "A redemption arc needs a redemption chart!"

"It is true" Candy replied, "I helped calculate most of the algorithms myself"

"Mabel I-I don't think this is how it works"

"Of course it does," Mabel said matter of factly, "Believe me Riku I am an expert when it comes to people so I know exactly how this will work. You have to have faith in me that this is gonna be the proper way to go" She showed him a picture of his chat. "See, right now you are in a weird neutral phrase, I couldn't really do a badness goodness level, I mean I could have used your past deeds, but I think after what happened I decided to start the slate clean. So you aren't _good _per say, but you aren't _bad, _you are in that morally ambiguous center".

Riku wanted to argue but he couldn't let himself do it. Mabel seemed quite confident in her strategy all the way down to her happy go lucky demeanor. He tried to think of a way out of this but in the end gave up and just went back to cleaning, thinking there wouldn't be any other way but to just be quiet and work.

"Where's Wendy?" he muttered as he kept sweeping.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Oh, she's probably on the roof with Dipper hanging out."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, yeah...now come on, lets see how you do."

Mabel continued to observe Riku with cautious optimism.

He was calm and silent for her liking, she wanted him to talk more. The more she knew about him, the more she would be able to determine how many good or bad points he should have. Last time they met, when he talked about it was always so vile and filled with hate and jealousy towards his friend Sora. Now though, he had this almost broken look to him.

Hey dude, what's up?" Soos waved as he held a pile of tools under one arm.

Riku looked up at Soos and nodded before going back to sweeping.

"Heh, strong silent type, huh? No worries, I watch a lot of anime, that normally means you were a bad guy in the first story and then a hero in the second."

"Hmm, Soos and Riku…" Mabel thought to herself shaking her head, "Nah, he has Melody."

"Like my favorite one Yozora. Oh man, that guy is rad! Verum Rex is one of the best video games out there and the story! I mean, sure, it's a little complex but it really hits you with the feels. I've been playing that franchise now for years and the lore keeps getting more complicated but also more intriguing, I've done podcasts with friends! ...Well myself, sometimes Dipper and Mabel join, but they aren't really into it, sadly."

Again Riku remained silent as he kept sweeping ignoring Soos who just stood there looking a bit confused. Thankfully, his innocent nature made it hard for him to be offended and instead he just shrugged it off.

"Ah, well that's okay, dude. Maybe when you have time you can join me and the guys for an anime marathon."

Riku nodded and went back to sweeping.

"Hmm, how do I get you to open up?" Mabel muttered as she leaned back against the wall thinking.

"Ugh, Mabel, Soos help me out," Stan said as he had with him a large cardboard cutout of Sora, "It's time to give it another go and this time I know I can sell Keyblade lore right! I mean, kids like weird magical stuff, right?"

"Right!" Mabel saluted.

Riku looked confused as he walked over to them, "Um, why is my friend a giant cardboard cutout?" He asked stoically.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan has been using Sora's image and tale to sell a bunch of Keyblade and Heartless related merchandise to the people of Gravity Falls!" Mabel explained excitedly.

Stan beamed, "People love a good story and boy your spiky haired friend got one of the best ones ever. Romance, betrayal...aka you...adventure, terror, evil, and that means it can be sold and merchandise for unreasonable prices."

"Yeah, but , this isn't Traverse Town and people here have never seen Sora, remember?" Soos reminded him, "So it's gonna be hard to sell them if they don't have any genuine proof."

"Oh come on Soos, I can sell this kid easily! I think this time I got us a tale that…."

"Sora?" Candy asked looking excited, "Who is that? I never heard of him before...Though the name sounds familiar"

Stan looked at the Candy and then at Sora and smirked, "This...Is the Keyblade Master, a legendary warrior of warriors, he defeated dozens of monsters, and battled evil villains and made heroics...I should know I met him."

Candy and Grenda seemed uncertain, "Hmm ...Seems epic, what do you know about him?" Grenda said

"Eh….." Stan eyes darted across the room, Mabel knew that look, it was the look of him trying to find a lie and make up a story. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Hey kid," Mabel said tapping his shoulder, " Riku, knows Sora, he might be able to tell you."

"He does?" Candy asked.

"Didn't I mention it before?" Mabel said.

"You didn't get us on the up and up so ...no" Grenda replied.

Riku grimace, that was one story he didn't want to tell, considering that was the time he stabbed Sora in the back.

"Ooooooh." Grend and Candy said in unison, "Mr. Pines told us that the Keyblade Master defeated monsters! Did you see him defeat monsters?"

Riku's eyes widened as the kids got around waiting to hear him talk with great interest. He looked to Mabel who gave him an encouraging nod and Stan who just shrugged pinching his fingers indicating that he wanted to make money. His eyes darted to the kids with those big eyes and wide smiles. To them, Sora had become somewhat of a legend. Although, what Stan had told them would be interesting to find out later.

"Come on kid," Stan said, getting annoyed "Tell them something already, make this work and will be able to spread the legend of Sora to new heights, and profits."

Riku gulped as he took a deep breath, "Well uh...S-Sora, Sora is…."

Grenda and Candy listened with great intent.

"Sora is ...Kind ...Nice...One of the greatest people you'd ever meet." As Mabel watched, she could tell that his eyes were getting misty as if he was entering into a dream state, "He's someone that just looking at him smile could liven up the room. He's brave, fantastic and just ...wonderful."

Grenda and Candy just looked at each other as Riku let out a wistful sigh before realizing what he was doing and blushed with embarrassment before taking the broom and walking off to the corner again. One kid though followed him and quite bluntly.

"Sounds like you're in love with Sora" Candy replied.

"I-I don't...I mean...As a friend"

"Oh please" Grenda snickered, "A _friend …_ Oldest trick in the book"

Candy nodded, "I agree, that blush to me indicates a certain amount of affection beyond the casual friendship and or sibling love...Sorta like how Mabel acts these days whenever we talk about Pacific..."

Mabel intervened now, "Okay, how about you go and buy a cool Keyblade or something?" she said chuckling nervously as she shoved him away, giving Riku some much needed space.

Candy and Grenda were pushed back to the store leaving the two of them alone now.

"Good job, Riku!" Mabel said adding some good points to his char, "I see Sora is something you like to talk about, that's a good thing."

"Eh, not really the tales of heroics but I guess I could spin the tween angle a bit" Stan thought to himself.

Riku just muttered under his breath as he moved around.

"Excuse me?" Mabel eyed.

"Nothing," Riku muttered putting the broom away, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some fresh air for a while."

-000-

Mabel felt a bit bad for Riku, she probably shouldn't have prayed so hard onto his feelings.

Looking at her clipboard she made a quick little checkmark and decided it would be best to make adjustments to her plans for Riku's rehabilitation. She had a few more items on here that maybe she could re-adjust, such as group therapy sessions and the occasional slumber party. Those might have to come later in the program, however she was still determined for ever that her plans for redemption would play out as she hoped.

One thing Mabel always heard about but never really had time to think over was the fact that Sora had lost his best friend to the darkness. That had to take a toll on someone. If that ever happened to Dipper, she knew herself that she would be devastated. Despite being there when Riku betrayed Sora in that whale named Monstro, she never really thought much about it outside of the fact her friend Sora was sad. She wasn't one to judge, at least not to harshly, and not when it was deserved. Except for peoples fashion choices. But people's moral choices that was always a case by case basis in her mind

Plus as a fan of many fantasy novels, her favorite tropes were redemption arcs, and stories that got to have the bad guy become good and a tone were always her favorite characters.

"So, what are you gonna do with Riku?" Candy asked, her and Grenda still standing by Mabel.

Mabel shrugged looking at her clipboard, "I don't know, I gotta get him to open his walls more, make him feel at home at the Shack"

"But why are you doing this again?" Candy asked.

Mabel sighed, "Because, he was part of the whole universe saving adventure with that kid Sora and the Keyblade, you know the one I told yuh about"

"He sounded like a hunk" Grenada replied,

"Well yes, not as good as Pacifica but eh" Mabel replied going over her notes, "Still, I gotta find a way, he needs support, and you can't redeem people with out support around them, doing it alone isn't healthy, and to many books have ex-baddies do everything alone. People need people, that is how we function as a society. Despite what Dipper may think"

"Maybe show him around town" Grenada responded, "See the sights, that sort of thing"

"Oh good idea, that's definitely on the list" Mabel wrote it down, "But Grunkle Stan gonna need him for stuff"

Already her mind went through what places she could visit. He had probably not been around a town in a while, spending all that time with Maleficent and those villains from what she heard. She could take her to lazy Susan's diner, give him pancakes, or the arcade and they could play games. Mabel wondered if Riku had played games in a while. Maybe just walk around, go to the golf center, play some gold. So many wonderful ideas all her perfect town of hers. How could someone not love the idea of just having a day.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel rushed over to the counter were Stan was, "When will we have time for a trip into town"

"Eh, not for a while, it's the rush hour" Stan said, Mabel only saw nothing but a empty store, "Or it will be once I uh...Start thinking of ways to make it the rush hour"

"Maybe use that Riku kid to do the whole wolf boy thing again, guys, gals and the rest will love it" Iago suggested.

Stan nodded, "Yeah, yeah I could see that" he snickered.

Mabel sighed, she was gonna have to make sure that Riku wouldn't be too overwhelmed with Stan's cocky plans. As much as she loved Grunkle, sometimes his schemes tended to be a bit too much with his schemes sometimes. Iago too, he was someone else she hoped to perhaps get into the redemption game with. After all he was apparnetly a parrot to a evil wizard named Jafar. That had to meant he did some shady things.

Again she didn't like to judge.

"Ah I'm sure you'll find something" Candy patted Mabel's shoulder, "Oh and by the way, how is Pacfica"

Mabel blushed, "Pacifica? Oh it's fine, we haven't talked in a while, in fact, I don't think we've talked since I've gotten back to Gravity Falls since the world was destroyed"

"It was so weird" Grenada said, "I was like asleep, but I wasn't, then again maybe I was, i don't remember"

"Darkness consumed us, and then poof we were back" Candy added, "Like we were never gone"

"Well that's good to know" Mabel chuckled.

"But still Pacifcia!" Candy continued

Again Mabel blushed, it wasn't like she didn't want to talk about Pacifica, she really liked her. I mean sure at first she didn't like her but then they started to get to know each other a little bit. Especially after Dipper had helped get rid of a ghost from her mansion. They even got to attend a party, and realized the Northwest parents were real jerks. Mabel hoped that maybe spending more time with Pacifica would get her away from her parents and maybe get her to open up some more.

Kinda like what she was doing with Riku right now in fact.

Mabel gave a faint smile, she definitely had a lot of people in her life she was trying to help and redeem. She had fate though that it was gonna work out in the end. With some hard work of course, I couldn't just do it all on her own. But she had to believe, and not be too cynical. Unlike Dipper who was cynical about everything. Hope was her key. That would be her true north as they said.

Yeah...Hope would prevail.

"Welp" Mabel took a deep breath, "Gotta find Riku, excuse me!"

-000-

Riku took a deep breath as he sat down on the bench and looked out towards the woods.

It was nice just to have a moment of peace for a change. He wasn't used to so many people in one place. Even when he was younger he didn't like crowds, not that he couldn't handle them, but they always made him uncomfortable. Sora on the other hand loved crowds, or just being around a lot of people. It wasn't even in a self attention seeking way, but he just enjoyed being around people. The more people he had in his life the more energy he had.

"_My friends are my power"  
_

Riku heard those words echoed in his head, "Perhaps you were right Sora" he muttered to himself, "To bad I don't have any friends now"

"Hey, Riku…" Mabel opened the door and saw him standing, "Um, sorry about earlier, maybe I got a little carried away with my friends and all...Just was hoping to spread the love and all that".

Riku just shrugged, "It's okay, it's whatever"

"No, it's not whatever" Mabel sat next to him, "I overwhelmed you, and I'm sorry, I just thought talking about Sora might lighten you up you know...Maybe tried to do a bit too much too quickly".

"It's okay, I did have some fun. I mean...It does, he's fun to talk about...I mean, ugh"

"It's okay" Mabel smiled, "I didn't know him that much, but from what I remember he seemed awesome. Being a Keyblade Master and all, I know Dipper couldn't get over that".

"I never cared that he was the Keyblade Master" Riku replied leaning back, "I like Sora because well...he's good, he's the best, he doesn't have an ounce of bad in him".

"Sounds like a saint," Mabel chuckled.

"Maybe" Riku sighed smiling.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Well, don't let anything cloud your judgment Riku, if I know one thing about love is when you start idolizing it's never good. Believe me, Dipper is like that with Wendy all the time and it gets annoying"

"Sorry"

"No don't be, your feelings are your feelings, just don't I don't know...Don't get into your head like my brother. One minute you start obsessing and the next you're never satisfied and you just live your life misrabel and alone and probably do something stupid in the process".

Riku looked at Mabel, "You worried about him"

"Well yeah, he's kinda paranoid about what happened after we lost track of Sora, and even when he came back, he wasn't sure if Sora won. Our Grunkle Ford, our Grunkle Stan's twin brother, he knew about the Heartless and stuff and well...He didn't come back after Gravity Falls did"

At this Riku felt his heart sink a bit. Individuals not coming back. He wondered what that could have meant for the other worlds. There were people who weren't coming back. Were there others whose hearts were still trapped in the darkness. The Darkness he helped spread. The darkness he opened his own Island home when he wanted to leave.

"Uh Riku-"

Riku eyed Mabel and blinked, "Sorry, I was thinking"

"Again, like Dipper" Mabel said, "You should try taking some deep breaths, that always helps me out"

"Are you worried he is going to do something stupid?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, maybe"

"I can understand, he just wants to keep what matters safe" Riku folded his arms and looked out, "That's what I kept telling myself I was doing at first, just doing it so that Sora would be safe"

"Yeah but then looked what happened"

Riku frowned.

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

Getting up Riku leaned out on the porch and took a deep breath. He knew Mabel was probably still sitting there but that was okay. In some way she reminded him of Sora, that cheery demeanor, the quasi-moralizing. It was familiar, yet comforting in a way, perhaps in time he could relax with these people more, the fact he was opening up as much as he did must have meant something was happening.

"_HEY KID! WE NEED SOME MUSCLE TO MOVE SOME UM...MERCHANDISE! YEAH! THAT'S IT!" _Stan yelled from the sore.

Riku sighed, "Duty calls I guess"

"I'l l come with, you might need to learn the ropes"

Stan was waiting for everyone in the back, the only people who should be up apart from Riku were Mabel and Soos. Iago was on his shoulder looking around, he seemed quite paranoid about something, though what no one knew. Next to them was a giant truck by them and a few boxes stacked together

"See the cops bird beak" Stan muttered.

Iago shook his head, "Nothing boss! The coast is clear"

"Good!" Stan clasped his hands together before addressing everyone else, "Alright Mystery Shack cast members-"

"Cast Member?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it's a new scheme to make employees feel a lot more involved without really paying them much, heh heh...well anyway! Listen up! We got a big shipment of this stuff and we need to make sure it get to the proper place in time"

"What's in there?" Riku asked, pointing to the box.

"Uh….." Stan looked nervous until a few little yelps came from inside.

Mabel quickly rushed over to the box and opened up the crates only for tiny dalmatian puppies to pop up.

"This again!" Mabel sighed as she picked up one of the puppies holding it tightly.

Stan chuckled nervously, "Hey, what can I say, these things found there way here I don't know what to do with all of them"

"Um...Why are there dalmations here?" Riku asked.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Ugh, back in Traverse Town there were a bunch of lost dalmations, Stan found some and was trying to sell them back, thankfully Dipper and I made sure to just give them to the proper owners. Apparently there are a lot more"

"What good merchandise!"

"And they are cute," Soos said as one of the puppies licked his cheeks.

Riku slowly walked up to the dogs and gave a faint smile as a few looked up at him with those big old eyes. "Sora would have loved this"

"Well, look we are selling them…" Stan saw Mabel give him a glare "To good homes! To good homes! Yeesh I'm not that bad, at least when it comes to cute things!"

Mabel smiled "I'm rubbing off on yuh aren't I Grunkle Stan"

"What no! It's just kids these days are into their cute things for some bizarre reason and doing bad things to cute things seems bad for my business and money making"

"Probably because of the state of depression and panic most of my generation is about the future" Soos commented, "And nihilism...There is always a bit of nihilism in there for good measure"

"No one asked you" Iago grumbled.

Riku smirked as he listened to the bickering. He could tell that this was definitely a family that loved each other very much in their own bizarre way. Staying with these people probably wouldn't be as bad as I thought. He just hoped his own problems wouldn't get in the way of anything.

"Hey, where's Dipper?" Stan asked looking around, "Come to think of it, where the heck is Wendy?"

Riku just rolled his eyes and kept sleeping, "Hope your having a better day then I am Sora, wherever you are"


	13. Arabian Memories

Arabian Memories

The bright sun beamed down over the small town of dirt and mud, the only thing that could really cover it was a gianatic palace, the likes of which the world had probably never seen before. Massive golden orb towers, white marble walls. It was a palace of sheer elegance and beauty that could not be beat.

Sora wondered just where they had ended up and how on earth he had a place like this in his memories.

He tried to think for a moment let the flashes of old memory come back to him but all he had was blanket emptiness. Yet something in his heart spoke to him about this place. That it was an important place. He had no fear while walking around the desert ground and wanted to continue to explore, and hopefully find Riku and the King.

This place was massive and Sora could already tell that if they were going to find their friends this was gonna be a long journey ahead of them. It was an entire city, and even though it was deserted there was gonna be a lot to look through. He could already feel his feet start to ache already as a result of thinking about it.

"Wow," Sora gawked as he looked around the place, "Look at this place, we've been here before"

"I guess so" Goofy said, "Wonder when"

Donald shrugged, "Who cares, let's find the way out and keep going"

Sora continued to walk down the sandy streets of the place moving away from Donald and Goofy to get some space. His mind wandered aimlessly as he looked around, still in awe. He had been here before. The thought made him both happy and sad. Happy to know that he had traveled to such amazing and exotic locations during his first adventure, sad that he couldn't remember any of it.

"**I know pretty epic right?"** Sora turned around to see Bill Cipher floating next to him. "**Agrabah is a pretty interesting place if you think about, so much history to it"  
**

"History?" Sora asked, "What do you know about this place"

Bill chuckled, "**I have a idea...Instead of telling yuh...I'll sing to yuh"**

_Bill Cipher_

_Salām, and good evening to you worthy friends.__Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah.__City of flying carpets__, __soaring heroes__, __famous love ballads__and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world_

_Bill Cipher_

_Oh you come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the winds from the East_

_And the suns from the West_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down, stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night_

_Bill Cipher_

_And of course, you know what Agrabah's famous for? This magical lamp. Don't be fooled by its "commonplace" appearance, like so many things, it is not what's on the outside but what's on the inside that counts. Woah, got a little deep there for a second. This lamp put Agrabah on the map. You've never been? Well... we can fix that!_

_Bill Cipher_

_Follow me to a place_

_Where incredible feats_

_Are routine every hour or so_

_Where enchantment runs rampant_

_It's wild in the streets_

_Open Sesame, here we go_

_See the dervishes dance_

_In ridiculous pants_

_Then romance to your heart's delight_

_Come on down_

_[Bill & COMPANY]_

_Come on in_

_Let the magic begin_

_It's another Arabian Night_

_Arabian Nights..._

_Like Arabian Days..._

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot!_

_Bill Cipher_

_In a lot of good ways_

_[Bill & COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights..._

_'Neath Arabian moons..._

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

_[COMPANY]_

_In that magical place_

_In that mystical land_

_There's a Genie inside every door_

_He'll do all your bidding_

_Your wish, his command_

_[Bill Cipher]_

_It's demeaning, but hey there you are_

_[COMPANY]_

_Unbelievable, yes_

_An unethical mess_

_Nonetheless, no one's very contrived_

_Do come here anew_

_Come to a land where any mountain can move_

_A land of high and treat with tricky logistics_

_Like prophets and Mystics_

_[Bill Cipher]_

_And I've got statistics to prove!_

_[COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights_

_Arabian Nights_

_[Bill Cipher]_

_Agrabah!_

_Come for the hummus_

_Stay for the floor-show_

_Even the poor people_

_Look fabulous!_

_And everyone here has a minor in dance_

_And now, for the softer side of Agrabah..._

_[COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights..._

_Arabian Nights!_

_[Bill Cipher]_

_And of course, you must watch_

_Your step here in Agrabah_

_For danger lurks around_

_Every corner and ugly bad guys too!_

_[COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights!_

_[Bill Chipher]_

_It's a city where a pitiless nobody_

_Can turn out to be..._

_A noble somebody_

_[COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights!_

_[Bill Cipher]_

_It's a place where a princess_

_Would give up her crown for true love_

_But her father, the Sultan, is a stickler_

_For the Ancient ways_

_And our hero's pals are as_

_Thick as thieves. 'Adorable'...But thieves_

_Oh! and did I mention..._

_Everybody SINGS!_

_[Bill & COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights_

_Like Arabian Days_

_More often than naught_

_Are hotter than hot!_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Arabian Nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

_[COMPANY]_

_Arabian Nights..._

_Arabian Nights..._

_Arabian Nights..._

_Arabian Nights..._

_Arabian Nights…_

Suddenly everyone vanished leaving Sora standing in the middle of an empty town again.

With a snap of his fingers Bill left, leaving Sora once again just standing there in the middle of the open road confused from what just had happened. At least he knew that he had been here. Although he didn't remember when or were. Perhaps it was during his first big adventure with Donald and Goofy. He wondered though what this place must have been like, if there had been even people here the first time. What sort of forces did he have to face, what sort of friends he made along the way. All sorts of questions flooded his mind.

"Sora," Goofy said, shaking his shoulder, "Sora!"

Sora jumped back as he came back to reality again "Oh uh- h-hi, yeah, right...We gotta find a way out"

"Geez, a musical number and then everyone vanishes" Goofy comments looking around the empty streets, "Wonder what that was all about it"

"You saw that!" Sora asked looking around as if to find proof the song and dance number

Goofy nods, "Yeah, nice of them to sing about what this place was huh"

Sora blinked but nodded and smiled. He supposed that they didn't see Bill Cipher but the musical would be good enough. He felt a tad guilty of not saying anything about his demon ally then and there but those two had enough on their plate to worry about without any of that nonsense added to the already insanely growing list.

So off they went, through the maze of a city that was Agrabah. They went through empty alleyway after empty alleyway. Corridor, after corridor, past entire neighborhoods. Up rooftops even. Yet each road they took led them to another one leaving them completely lost and alone. They were about to completely give up until out of the corner of his eye, Sora spotted something.

"Hey look," Sora pointed to a cloaked individual running through the halls, "Hey excuse me!"

The cloaked figure turned around and began to run off even quicker.

"Hey wait!" Sora chased after them Goofy and Donald quickly followed suit.

"Wait up Sora" Donald yelled, "It could be dangerous!"

Sora ignored him as he followed the cloak figure. Down a few alley ways, and down more muddied streets. The person was fast whoever they were and ran fast two. He started to feel his legs give way. Still he pressed on, determined to find this person and maybe get some help on how to get out of here.

Finally he caught them, trapped in a corner.

"Hey it's okay" Sora slowly approached as to not antagonize them. "I'm not gonna…"

_**WHAM**_

Sora felt himself get kicked in the shin by the cloaked figure as they ran off again shoving Donald and Goofy as they passed by.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Goofy muttered getting up from the ground.

Sora groaned, looking annoyed, "Okay, now I'm mad"

They now picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than to find the cloaked figure just to find out who they were and why they kicked him. Sora turned another corner until they found the cloak figure again, however this time surrounded by Heartless. Soon, all animosity vanished as he knew what he had to do. Keyblade in toe, he charged forward and made his way to attack the shadow creatures.

One large one managed to bump him with it's belly causing Sora to fall back hitting a market stand with a loud crash.

Donald and Goofy quickie appeared to get rid of the grunts. The big one however still remains. Sora gets back up again, head moaning slightly as it heads towards the cloaked figure.

Sora was about to strike but the cloaked figure kicked the big Heartless back causing it to fall on it's back and then vanish with a poof.

"Oh," Sora landed flat on his face again and got up groaning, "There goes my thunder"

Finally once things had calmed down, Donald, Goofy and Sora surrounded the cloak figure before they could try and escape again.

"Look, we don't wanna hurt you" Sora said holding up his key, "We just wanna know how we can get out of here and find out friends"

"_**I hate it when friends fight" **_

"_Friends?" _Sora thought repeating Bill's words, could this have been a friend, someone he knew from his missing memories.

The cloaked figure just stood there for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and removing their hood to reveal themselves. Sora stepped back in shock underneath the cloak was a lovely young woman, with silk black hair wearing a light blue headband. She was quite lovely. Regal looking even. Even Donald and Goofy seemed taken aback by her.

"H-Hello" Sora said becoming nervous now, "I-I'm Sora"

THe woman hushed him as she looked around, "It's not safe here, follow me"

Sora merely nodded and did without even questioning it, Donald and Goofy quickly followed. It would have been foolish to trust her so quickly but something inside him told him that this was the right way to go about it. Perhaps this really was a friend from his memories. So thus they followed her down the dirty streets of Agrabah for a few minutes, running past several alleyways and corners until they came across a small abandoned hut and went inside.

"Who are you?" Sora asked again.

From atop her shoulder a money in a tiny vest and fez appeared and started hissing and screeching at them.

"Monkey!" Sora beamed.

"Abu no" The woman hissed putting him down

The woman sat down and sighed, she seemed sad, nervous even. Despite her glaring exterior Sora could tell that this was someone who needed help and he was going to give it. If she wanted it that was. Soon they all sat down next to her as they waited for the stranger to speak, Donald and Goofy seeming the most hesitant about the whole situation.

"My name is Jasmine" She said, her voice quite soft and kind, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora" He said without any hesitation, "This is Donald and Goofy, my friends, we're looking for someone name Riku and King Mickey, have you seen them"

Jasmine shook her head, "Can't say I have, what was that thing you used to attack the creatures"

"Oh this" Sora took out his Keyblade, "It's a Keyblade, their pretty good for taking out Heartless"

"Gee, why don't you tell them your personal life Sora" Donald muttered, always hating it when Sora got talkative with people.

Sora ignored him, "Why were you running from us?"

Jasmine sighed, "How do I know if I can trust you"

"Well...We aren't trying to hurt you," Sora insisted.

Goofy nodded, "Yeah, we wanna help yuh, we're the good guys"

"How can we trust you?" Donald accused, "You kicked Sora in the shin"

"Hey it's fine" Sora said, "i've been kicked their plenty...I think...I don't really remember now most of it in all honesty"

Jasmine let out a small chuckle, "Well I guess I could trust you...Maybe...Maybe I could show you" Rummaging through her cloak she pulled out what seemed to be a golden lamp and held it in front of them. Sora eyes widened as he looked at it, something about it seeming oddly familiar to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a Genie's lamp" Jasmine explained, "Although it was, until I freed the Genie"

Jasmine told them her story. She told them of a tale about how she was the actual Princess of the land much to Sora's shock. How she met a local street thief named Aladdin, and the two had become friends. However he was captured by an evil Wizard named Jafar who with the Heartless took over the Kingdom and wanted the magical lamp which she now possessed. As she told the story though Sora did feel a sense of familiarity like he had been here before. Everything was new, and didn't feel it at the same time.

"Wow, that seems like quite a story," Goofy said.

"Wait why didn't you just ask the Genie to free Aladdin?" Sora asked, surprised that he knew what Genie's were and their ability to grant wishes, maybe it was his memories trying to come back to him.

Jasmine sighed, "I would have, but wishes have consequences, so wishing Genie free I felt was probably the best thing to do. Although I guess the consequence here is I have no real magic to help me out"

Sora took a moment to think about what heard scratching his chin, "We'll, how can we help"

"Help?" Jasmine seemed taken aback by the sudden interest, "You want to help us?"

"Why not?" Sora shrugged, "I feel like it is the right thing to do"

Donald pulled him aside for a moment fronwing, "Are you sure we should just trust them right now? We don't even know them"

"Well, I don't know but I have this feeling that we do" Sora said looking at Jasmine curiously, "Like I look at them, and I feel safe and good around them, like they are my friends"

"How do you know your memorie aren't playing tricks on you" Donald asked.

"I just don't, I listen to my heart"

"Listen to your head too" Donald tapped Sora's head for emphasis, "For all we know those hooded guys could be changing the memories so you think good people are bad and bad people are good"

"Well, let's find out if they are good people shall we" Sora said walking up to Jasmine hand out, "Hey, will help you get your friend back"

Jasmine looked at him cautiously taking his hand, "How?"

"I have a Keyblade, I'm sorta an expert on defeating evil" Sora said standing up with confidence, "I'm also a bit of a hero!"

"A hero? Really?" Jasmine snickered.

Sora gawked, "Yeah! I saved the universe one time, I think I can handle any evil wizards"

"I guess?" Jasmine said still sounding hesitant, hearing footsteps they saw more Heartless roaming around there area, they could appear in any moment "That Key does look interesting, maybe, maybe it could help us...Come on, I know a place we could hide and plan"

"More walking" Donald muttered, "Just great"

Sora rolled his eyes and smiled as they began to follow her, something told him it was gonna take a while still to gain her trust.

-000-

Following Jasmine, and Abu was simple enough, although they had to be sneaky about it. It seemed now more and more Heartless were patrolling the city streets. Sora had his Keyblade at the ready in case he had to go full blown out again on taking them down. He was ready for a good fight though. It felt good to be back in action, at least this was something familiar.

However Sora couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before and the scenario playing out was somewhat familiar but also missing. Like he had done this before, but the plot itself was far more dire than before. Perhaps it all had to do with his past heroic deeds. Either way he was gonna prove to these people that he was the hero worth having on side.

After several minutes of tiring walking they walked up a ladder towards an old abandoned house on a higher point of the city. Once inside they were all allowed to rest, all heavily breathing after what seemed like a forever walk.

"Um, nice?" Sora questioned looking at the practical ruins of a place.

"It was Aladdins" Jasmine said as she head towards a curtain pulling it back revealing the palace, "But it has a good view"

Sora looked outside and gawked, "Wow, okay that is pretty cool".

From here the palace looked pretty massive. However again it was the same thing he saw in the palace yet he felt like he already saw it before. Perhaps in a dream, or maybe it really was somewhere from his past. He wanted to think, and to feel why?

"So, how are we gonna get in there?" Goofy asked, interrupting Sora's thought.

Jasmine looked out the window as well, "We can take a secret entrance"

"Secret entrance?" Sora asked

"Yes" Jasmine nodded, "The palace has a few of them all over the outer walls, only me and my father know about them just in case".

"Well, at least will be able to enter"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, but tomorrow morning, that's when Jafar should be asleep and won't be as alert to summon those heartless creatures"

"Well then guys, better get some sleep"

So they waited for night to come to rest. Sora was tired after a lot of running and walking. Though the moon rose he looked out at the palace and this town, feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing. He wanted to know this place, what memories did he have here the first time. Was Jasmine, Abu and this Aladdin all friends. Did they create a strong bond with one another? All these questions were plaguing at his mind ever since he had first gotten here and he was still not sure what the answer was going to be.

"Hey," Jasmine hissed getting Sora's attention, she seemed quite restless, "Can I talk to you privately"

Sora nodded and scooted up to her a bit, "Yeah, I defeated probably one of the most dangerous villains to the world"

"That's a bold statement" Jasmine said leaning back, "Your just a child"

"A child who saved the world"

"An apparently has a ego"

Sora frowned looking at the ground now, embarrassed, "Well i uh...I don't like to think I have ego but I did do all that stuff...I think...ugh, everything is hard to remember these days"

"I see" Jasmine eyed him carefully now, "Well, I really don't have that many good options, if you say you can help then prove it tomorrow when we rescue Aladdin"

"Aladdin means a lot to you?" Sora asked.

Jasmine nodded, "I don't know, I feel like, I feel like we've have a deep connection with each other already, it's strange, that's not really how those things work but for us..."

"I can understand" Sora didn't want to say he felt the same about Jasmine but that connection was there.

Jasmine just nodded back at him again, "Well goodnight I guess" she leaned back and decided to close her eyes as she fell asleep leaving Sora still awake.

Sora went back up to the window to look up at the palace again. Still wondering why he knew these people. More though, he felt bad, he just wanted to prove that he was the hero that he knew he was. He defeated Xehanort after all. That was probably his greatest accomplishment. He wanted to be worthy of that accomplishment and prove to them the he was the hero the Keybalde choose.

"**Gee kid your mind works faster then a rabbit on highly sugarcane carrots" **Bill Cipher popped up behind him landing on the pillow with a thud.

Sora turns around him, "Bill? You said you know things, do you know if this world was important to me"

"**I do, sure I do" **Bill leaned back as Sora frowned, "**What's your point"**

"My point!" Sora yelled, starting to become a bit frustrated by all of Bill's lack of help despite promising too, "If you said you were going to help me with all this memory stuff, so help me, is a day even passing, we're am I! Have I been transported! What"

Bill took a moment in silence as he scratched his non existence chin, then laughed, "**Oh kid your funny, see this is why I like you" **He wagged his finger condescendingly, "**Of course you're still in the castle, just in a scenario that is being played out, controlled by the very forces in this castle"  
**

"And I have too-"

"**Live them out and hopefully get passed them, they do allow you to have a chance of succeeding"**

"So this is like, some sort of memory game for them" Sora asked, sounding annoyed as he leaned back against the wall, "Make up a place I've been and a story and then what, watch me lose"

"**Not lose, observe, watch, they are giving you options" ** He points to Jasmine, "**Take her for instance, she's an ally of yours, those who control all this can't have her betray you since she was a friend in your heart, or whatever. **

"So she was a friend" Sora perked up.

"**Yep"**

If she was a friend then that means his instincts were right and Donald was wrong. Yes! That was definitely something he was gonna brag about when all of this was over. Though he did wish he knew what exactly had caused them to be friends in the first place. Still, it was a start and that meant that maybe the plan to save Aladdin would work out smoother.

"**Don't get too excited kid, your in for a treat tomorrow!"  
**

Sora raised a eyebrow, "What kind of treat"

Bill rose a bit and largened his eye illuminated to reveal a snake like man in black robes and turban carrying a golden snake staff. With him was a young man older then Sora but not to old in purple vest in fez held in chains.

"**The guy in black robes is Jafar, the evil wizard in question"** Bill explained showing the Vizer prance around a throne room, "**Ego to match all ego's the guy likes power, those with power and having power...So he easily goes on a power trip, and then Aladdin well….Your memories so you know these people"**

"But I _KNOW _them"

"**The fact they are so friendly to you means they must be your friends, it's how friendship works right"** Bill suggested floating around Sora now, "**Not like they are just friendly to you but only to manipulate you or anything like that"**

Sora thought it over, "Maybe...I don't know...But my heart tells me to help them"

"**So you always listen to your heart?" **Bill asked leaning in a bit more, looking curiously at Sora.

"Always, it's my power"

"**I see...Well, you need not worry, for I'm your friend and kid….You've never had a friend like me".**

Bill vanished leaving Sora alone, looking out at the palace where the now captive Aladdin now stood.

Sora took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to rescue this person, memory or not, it felt like the right thing to do. These were his friends at the end of the day. Just like Donald and Goofy were his friends and Riku, Kairi and the King. He would do anything for them. Heck, even in his own weird way, Bill Cipher was slowly becoming a friend.

A friend was a friend, and they were his power.

Closing his eyes Sora got some rest, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, "Maybe I really haven't had a friend like Bill Cipher before...Also, wonder what ever happened to the real Jafar?"


	14. Arabian Friends

Arabian Friends

"So, what exactly is the plan then?" Donald asked, sounding hesitant.

When morning came Jasmine gathered Sora, Donald and Goofy to formulate a plan to get back Aladdin and save him from Jafar. The palace would be guarded by Heartless and other manner of dark magic. So it would be hard to infiltrate the place without risk of being detected. They really had no options except for taking a secret passageway in and just fighting their way to Aladdin. It didn't seem like much of a plan, if anything it seemed like a sucidie mission. But it was one that Sora was ready to take on, he was pumped and ready for battle. Of course like usual his companions didn't seem so sure.

Sora Donald and Goofy would serve as distraction while Jasmine gets Aladdin out of their. With that done, they would find a way to take down Jafar from there. Hopefully the Keyblade would be able to be helpful in liberating the land from the Vizier's Tyranny.

Goofy had a look of concern, while Donald as usual was a complete skeptic about everything. As Jasme reviewed the situation there expressions turned from fear, to nervousness, skepticism and every emotion that was cynical. It was one thing that Sora wished they stopped doing. Why couldn't they just be positive for once. After all, wasn't it them who said "Smile" when on the Gummi Ship.

"You know guys it wouldn't kill yuh to have a little faith in Jasmine, she seems smart enough to handle the plan" Sora defended much to the Princess' chagrin.

Donald frowned, arms folded, "It's not lack of faith it's just we still aren't sure about any of this"

"You're never sure Donald" Sora groaned.

"Well yeah because risks have caused problems in the past" Donald reminded him, "I have memories to prove it"

"Well that's why we're planning" Sora argued, "And besides we have the Keybalde"

"But why do you trust them?" Donald asked, now speaking in a hushed whisper.

Sora rolled his eyes, he still couldn't believe Donald sometimes, "Look, Donald, I trust them because something in my heart tells me too do it and when my Heart tells me something, I listen to it"

"Oh brother" Donald just hobbled over to the corner of the room to get his head together.

Jasmine was bent down going over her plan in the sand over and over again. She seemed determined to get inside that palace and save her friend. Sora admired that. It reminded him of why he was here in the first place, to save Riku and the King from whoever those coated people were in his own castle. Thinking about it though, he felt a bit guilty that he once again found himself doing something completely different to what he was originally here to do in the first place.

Reminding him of when he was young, Riku would complain how Sora had a multi track mind. Couldn't keep himself focused on anything for more than a few minutes before he would focus on something else. This was going back to when they were kids. One minute Sora was trying to build a sandcastle with Riku on the beach the next he would find a seashell and start trying to collect them, before looking at a bunch of fishe's swimming near the shallow end of the water. His mother said it made him special though that he can think of so many things at once. Still, he did feel a little guilty getting distracted again.

"**The great hero having doubts" **Bill muttered hovering behind Sora while everyone else was looking away.

Sora frowned, "No, if I helped these people before I can do it again"

"**But at what cost" **Bill chuckled, "**From what I saw, the last time you saved the day, the long term consequences were dire"**

"T-They were?"

"**Yeah, they lead Riku down a darker path because of it"**

Sora felt his heart skip a beat but couldn't understand why. What exactly happened here that led Riku to darkness. Though if that was true at least this time he wasn't here, so that meant he wouldn't return to darkness again.

"So, are you gonna help us or not" Sora asked.

Bill nodded, "**Sure...Do you trust"**

"Something wrong Sora?" Jasmine asked, causing him to turn around, Bill had vanished before he could respond.

Sora bit his lip and shook his head, "No, I'm fine...Just pre battle jitters"

-000-

The Agrabah Palace walls were massive. Miles high that could cover the sun. If anyone would try to climb them then it would seem impossible, if they tried to smash them they would hurt themselves. Yet here Sora, Donald and Goofy stood, right in front of the massive walls of the mighty fortress, in front of two large golden doors. Just the three of them, they looked like ants compared to the massive structure that now stood before them now. They didn't know what laid beyond the walls except a massive fortress, probably crawling with Heartless of all shapes and sizes. Sora and the others would have to be careful as they set foot, but they were ready.

All three of them were wearing turbans. This was all part of Sora's plan. He took a deep breath, it was going to be a gamble. Thankfully they had managed to get Jasmine to go into the secret entrance path why they headed into the main door. Split up and then reconvene. If all went according to plan then they would have rescued Aladdin and managed to get out of here without a sitch.

"Is this gonna work" Donald asked, sounding nervous now.

Sora nodded though he looked nervous, "Y-Yeah, of course it will, I can't see why it wouldn't"

"Because your plans never seem to work" Donald muttered.

"They do" Sora argued, "I just need to improvise that's all"

"_**Might wanna do more then that friend"**_

A brief pause as everything turned dark for a moment and Bill Cipher emerged once again. Sora was starting to wonder just how he was able to get everything around them to that. Perhaps this demon had more powers then he was aware of. Still, it was annoying, and the triangle just floated in front of him now.

"**I like the moxy on this plan kid but I gotta say without magic to back it up you'll only get far"** Bill chuckled.

Sora groaned, "Well it's the best I got, but I'm helping Jasmine and Aladdin"

"**Why?"**

"Because I consider them friends"

"**Friends you just met in less then a day and already risking everything for" **Bill commented, "**i mean do you know anything about them, likes dislikes, hobbies"  
**

"I know there is trouble and since I have the Keyblade and the heartless are here I have to help them" Sora felt a bit of anger bubbling up inside him.

"**Then you should have no problem letting me help you"**

Sora blinked, "What?"

"**You heard me" **Bill replied, "**Let me help you pull off this con, the world of memories allow me to interact a bit more plus like you said, we made a deal earlie, you said I could"  
**

"Well I uh-" Sora wasn't sure but this plan was already a mess as it was, so perhaps a extra insurance couldn't help, he looked up to Bill and nodded.

"**GREAT! You won't regret it, just do what you were gonna do and when I call follow my lead" **

With that Bill vanished leaving Sora back to where he was again. He took a deep breath and slowly made towards the doors and knocked loudly. The banging sound echoed in the sky for several minutes. Everything was quiet now as the tension was riding high. Any wrong move and that would be it for all of them. They couldn't let Jasmine fail.

"Um...Hello!" Sora called out as there was still no one out there, "We are….We are….The Genie's of the lamp!"

Silence.

"Maybe no one is home" Goofy said.

Nope someone was home alright. For in an instance Sora along with Donald and Goofy all found themselves being consumed by a dark cloud. It swirled round and around them, completely blanketing them in it's darkness. Until it vanished and the three of them found themselves in another room now.

Sora blinked a few times to get his bearings and look around. He and the others stood in the middle of a grand marble throne room the likes of which he's never seen before. Or maybe he did and just didn't remember. Regardless, it was quite a sight to behold, especially the large golden elephant throne that stood before him. However the one sitting on it, that was another manner entirely. For he was a figure of darkness, from his black robes, to black turban, a skinny man, snake like in manner, and a goatee to match. He even had a snake staff in hand.

It was the Vizer Jafar, the one Bill Cipher showed in his vision. He definitely seemed intimidating. If all was said and true, he was a powerful sorcerer in his own right. Sora knew that he would have been careful if he was able to beat this foe.

Slowly he rose as he eyed them with suspicion carefully approaching them. Sora took a step back but held his ground, not wanting to show fear.

"H-Hello" Sora gulped, "I-I'm Sora...The Genie"

Jafar tightened the grip on his staff and glared down at him, "You are a Genie" he snarled.

"Y-Yes, we are" Sora said looking at Donald and Goofy, "Three Genie's actually"

Jafar gazed at them all, as he did Sora could see someone on the side. A young man with black hair and a red vest. It was an Aladdin, still tied up near the throne room. Jasmine had yet to arrive, they would need to keep up a distraction if they were going to help him escape.

"You are actually a Genie?" Jafar said walking around them, "How do I know that you are the real thing and not some ruse?"

"Y-Yep See..." He pulled out the lamp and handed it to Jafar, "For you, Jasmine wanted me to give it you...She didn't trust you with her safety"

Jafar snickered, taking the lamp in his hand and saying, "Smart girl...But do you have any proof of your power?"

"_**Okay kid this is where you trust me"**_

Sora felt his heart race, "Well you see…Here" He extended his hand as a magical spark came out of it and exploded like a firework. He was shocked .Jafar also looked shocked as he saw the magical energy dissipate.

"Amazing" Jafar said slowly approaching Sora now, taking a hand he cupped his chin to examine him, as if he were some sort of object, "You really are a powerful Genie of the lamp I see. For years i have yearned for you and now it is mine"

"Um, y-yes...Yes I am"

"_**Now just let me influence you"  
**_

Sora blinked, "Wait what"

"_**MUSIC TIME!"  
**_

Sora could hear music start to play in the back of his mind, his body was moving without his control, as magical aura began to dance and whirl around him. He didn't know what he was doing or how any of this fit into Bill Cipher's plan. Either way it was weird. Weirder still, he was starting to dance and sing. But it wasn't him...It was like Bill was controlling him. He and Bill at that moment were one.

_Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

_But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves_

_You've got a brand of magic that never fails_

_You've got some power in your corner now!_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_

_You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how._

_See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:_

_"Mr. Jafar, sir, what will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down?"_

_You ain't never had friend like me_

_Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd_

_Come on whisper what it is you want;_

_You ain't never had friend like me!_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss, the king, the shah._

_Say what you wish; it's yours true dish._

_How 'bout a little more baklava?_

_Have some of column A try All of column B,_

_I'm in the mood to help you, dude._

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

As Sora continued to sing and dance along with Donald and Goofy he saw Jasmine and Genie finally sneak in from one of the private passages. Thankfully he managed to distract Jafar and the Heartless that were guarding Aladdin. He just needed to keep it up long enough for the mission to keep going.

"_**Don't worry kid this is where trusting your new pal Bill pays off"**_

"_I hope your right Bill" _Sora thought to himself nervously, "_I hope your right"_

_WA WA WA!_

_Oh my. _

_MWA MWA WMA_

_No no. _

_WA WA WA_

_My my my._

_ZAP A DOP BOP_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Can your friends do that?_

_Can your friends pull this_

_Out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go poof?_

"Oh my" Jafar's eyes widen at Sora's magical feets, "Quite impressive

_Well looky here._

It looked though that the plan was going well though Jasmine was untying Aladdin even now, they even shared a kiss. Sora smiled, seeing two lovers reunited again. He hoped he would get to spend a little time with them together after their plan was over. But for now it was more singing and dancing. Bill was really letting them in, it was like having his body being pulled by strings.

_Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,_

_I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,_

_You've got me bona fide certified;_

_You've got a genie for charge d'affaires._

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out,_

_So what you wish, I really wanna know?_

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_

_Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -_

_Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three._

_I'm on the job you big nabob!_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't... never. ..had a ...friend.. like ...meeeeeee!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Sora took several deep breaths, exhausted, tired, Donald and Goofy looking like they were about to faint. Bill's plan seems to have worked but it also had tired them out beyond all ends. Though essentially casting a spell to make them go through an entire song and dance routine of magic and spells did allow for Jasmine to untie Aladdin. He was now free from Bill's grasp though, so that was a plus. He would have to ask just how he did that.

"Well, see, we're a real deal Genie" Sora breathed.

"I'm so tired," Donald fainted

Goofy was about to lose a long, "Yep...Real deal"

Jafar seemed unsure still, and continued to look at them carefully, leaning into them that his body overshadowed them, "So...A real Genie, a powerful benign of magic whose both ancient and knowledgeable beyond all reason"

"Yep" Sora nodded, waiting as Jasmine and Aladdin headed to the secret entrance out of the throne room, "All powerful Genie, yep, yep, yep…."

"Oh really," Jafar smiled, turning dark, "Then why is THIS HERE!"

Turning around the eyes of his snake staff glowed as he fired his magic right at Jasmine and Aladdin stunning in them. Sora felt his heart race as he tried to summon his Keyblade, Heartless surrounding him now trying to break him down. Everything turned to chaos so quickly that it was hard to keep track on what was going on. But Sora fought tooth and nail taking down the creatures at a time.

Jafar however focused his efforts on Aladdin and Jasmine, blasting them with his magic as the two shriek in pain. He had a wicked grin on his face the whole time as he began to approach them now, cackling madly.

"So, Princess, you thought you could deceive me" Jafar sneered as he stood before them now, "With what, a mere peasant boy who can perform a few tricks, I know he's not the real Genie, only a fool could believe it"

"_**Sad, I bot it"**_ Bill said inside Sora's head

Sora knocked out a few shadow heartless as he tried to get to the duo, "We have to help them"

"We're kinda busy Sora" Goofy yelled, trying to block a large billowing Heartless attack.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, a large lighting bolt causing some of the Heartless to fall back only to be replaced by more of the awful shadows.

Sora sneered, "Ugh, I hate these things, great work Bill, great work"

"_**Don't worry kid, remember I can manipulate the game just as much as those Org scum, think of it as a game of DnD"**_

"A game of what!"

"_**You'll see, just trust me kid..I know how to play the game quite well"**_

Sora could only watch as he fended off Heartless seeing Jafar take the Genie's lamp for his own. However that wouldn't work, the Genie was free right? Even though he had it, the thing was gonna be pretty useless.

Jafar rubbed the lamp.

Everyone flinched waiting for the ruse to be over and the grand reveal that to happen. He was going to find out they lied and that the Genie had been freed and that the lamp had no Genie. Sora prepared for a fight, probably more Heartless and not an evil wizard who was probably going to go ballistic and kill them. Moments passed and nothing happened, Jafar starting to realize that he was tricked.

"What is the meaning of this" Jafar hissed, "Why does the lamp not-"

Before he could finish his tirade, the lamp began to glow, a blue smoke began to emerge growing large and large as it took on a physical form. Soon a large creature of blue, with golden cuffs and a goatee emerged. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Boy is it good to be out of there" He said cracking his neck and fingers, quickly he went to Jafar and shook his hand, "Thank you, thank you"

Again everyone just watched in shock

"The Genie," Jafar gasped.

"Sorry it took so long, wanted to look all presentable for the new boss" Genie adjusted a bow tie he summoned only for it to vanish again, "Wanted to make myself presentable, not every day your master is a all powerful sorcerer, do you know any good card tricks. I mean i'm a bit of a wiz myself, but nothing like a good card trick or a rabbit out of a hat"

"G-Genie" Jasmine gasped, "What are you doing here"

"Just living my Genie life!" He beamed, "So, master what will it be, what do you want most"

Jafar eyes widened as he stroked his chin, "All the powers of the Genie at my command, I could wish pretty much anything I want"

"Yep," Genie said cracking his knuckles, he floated near to Jafar who was still perplexed at the fast talking magical creature now standing before him "Pretty much anything, heck you could even wish to be a Genie yourself, imagine all that Genie magic, in one tiny itty bitt bod, that is cosmo controlling stuff right there"

"Cosmos?" Jafar sounded intrigued.

"Uh, what's going on" Sora chuckled nervously now, the Heartless hadn't moved, waiting for Jafar to give a command.

The vizar for his part seemed to be in thought, "Yes," He grinned evilly, "Yes, yes, that powers of a Genie, with them I could rule over the comso's, the universe would bow to my will"

"Ah I don't-" Sora tried to speak but it was too late

"Genie" Jafar yelled, "I want you to make me a ALL POWERFUL GENIE!"

"Sure" Genie snapped his fingers.

"NO!"

Too late, Jafar started to become engulfed with magical energie now. His body began to glow larger and red. All the Heartless in the room began to scatter, Sora, Donald and Goofy freed close ranks as they watched in horror at what was happening.

"YEEESSSSS" Jafar hissed as his Genie form began to form, a large demonic presence now standing before them, "YES! The POWER! ABSOLUTE POWER!"

Jafar was now a fully formed Genie, the likes of which Sora had never seen. It would be almost impossible to defeat. He was all powerful and worse probably immortal. Not even the Keyblade would be a match it.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND TO CONTROL!"

"Wait, hold up!" Genie held a stop sign in front of Jafar's face, "No can do, see if you wanna be a genie there a few addendums a couple quid pro quo's, and one of them is well uh...eternity in a lamp till wished free by a master"

"WHAT!"

"Yep" To everyone's shock, Genie pulled out a black lamp and hold up, Jafar eyes widened in horror, "So, yeah...Enjoy the itty bitt living space"

Screaming in defeat, Jafar was slowly sucked into the lamp, becoming smaller and smaller until finally with one final yelp he was completely sucked inside. The only sound left was that of a small muttering that could be heard. Genie quickly rushed outside the window, summoned a bat, and shot him outside, the black lamp flying as far as the eye could see until it vanished completely.

"And, you're welcome!" Genie cracked his fingers and stretched his back, "Woo...Well, that was one of the easier megalomaniacs that's been taking down"

"Genie!" Jasmine gasped, "How, why?"

"I felt bad going off after you freed me," Genie said looking guilty, "So I wanted to make sure you guys were okay and when I saw this display, well," He goes up to Sora and frows, "Look kid, good performance but next time leave the Genieing to the Genie professionals"

Sora just nodded, "Uh, sorry"

"Hey, no worries, you did your best," Genie hugged him, floating back to Jasmine and Aladdin, giving them a big hug, "Oh, good to see true love reunited"

"Um...Hi?" Aladdin muttered, seeming very confused.

Sora walked up to them, Donald and Goofy following, gently coughing to get there attention, "Hello...Sora here, glad it all worked out in the end"

"Aladdin, this Sora, Donald and Goofy, they wanted to help" Jasmine explained.

Sora took Aladdin's hand and shook it, "Hey"

"Thank uh, Sora right" Aladdin continued to shake his hand and examine him closely, "I don't know why, but I feel like we've met before"

"Yeah, me too" Sora chuckled nervously.

Well of course they met before, this was a world based around Sora's memories so they had to have met at least once. Only problem was he didn't remember anything about how they had met, or when. Hopefully it was under better circumstances than this. Although at least since they won today, they would win tomorrow.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Goofy asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "I don't know, rebuild, take a moment to relax, what about you"

"We need to look for our friends" Sora responded.

"Hmm, lost friend eh," Genie said, "Maybe I can look for them"

"Really? Uh…" Genie conjured a pen and paper to let Sora draw a crude picture, "Here, there name is Riku and King Mickey"

"Hmm, let me take a looksie…" Genie summoned a pair of binoculars and looked around the city from high above, "Welp, sorry, don't see anything"

Sora frowned, "Oh"

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find your friend" Jasmine smiled.

Sora just looked at the two of them, Aladdin and Jasmine, and despite not remembering them could tell, they would be happy together, and that they were his friends"

"Thanks-" He turns to his friends and nods, "Come on guys, let's keep going"

-000-

As the exited the palace Sora took a moment to lean against the front gates and look up into the sky. He wondered if he would ever find Riku and the King. Or if he would ever just get out of the castle of Oblivion. Taking a deep breath he tried to think about what exactly happened here the last time he was here. Did he meet all the people here? Did he defeat Jafar? He must have if he was still alive so that must have meant something . Closing his eyes he tried to remember, taking a deep breath, he thought and thought. Some images started to come to him, he saw Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, Jafar and...Riku. Yes, yes he saw Riku there with him.

"**You are remembering the correct kid"** Bill said, making himself known to Sora.

Sora jumped opening his eyes, "Bill! Wait, you know Riku was here when I first came here. Did he help me? What did we do together"

"**Yes, he helped you,"** Bill replied, growing larger and projecting images "**It was your first real mission together. He helped you take down Jafar"**

Sora watched and smiled at his previous memories, "Really! Wow! I knew it! I bet we made a awesome team!"

"**You did"** Bill continued, "**Until he tricked you and took Jafars lamp"**

Sora blinked, "What now?"

"**Yep totally tricked you, took Jafar's lamp and kep it for himself. Guess already then he had a list for power even then. Sorta a jerky move really, I mean sure he was using it help, or so he said".**

Sora watched in shock as he saw through Bill's image Riku take the lamp for himself. Sneaking it away without Sora realizing. Did it really get this bad? He couldn't remember. Only that he and Riku had some falling out of a sorta.

Bill chuckles returning to normal size again, "**Yeah it stinks, seeing a friend doing something that crummy if you ask me. I wouldn't do something like that, in fact I actually brought the Genie here to show you how much I care, Sora old buddy old pal of mine"**

"Wait you summoned Genie" Sora asked, his mind switching to that for a moment

Bill nodded and summoned a familiar looking blue card, the one Axel gave him, "**Yep, real easy too, all I had to do was just tap into your memory and then wow! Got a genie summon. Like I said kid I have your back cuz I'm your pal"**

It was hard to say but at that moment Sora did feel a bit more for Bill then Riku. Had his friend really tricked him in this world. Vague memories of a battle between them flashed in his mind but he couldn't remember much besides that.

Sora looked back up at Bill giving hima sold smile, "T-Thanks for helping me then"

"**Any time kid," ** Bill tipped his hat and with that he vanished, "_**Any time"**_

With things quite again Sora took a moment to reflect. So Riku had tricked him here and took the lamp. But why, he must have had a good reason, maybe he should call back Bill and ask him. Still, why didn't he trust him, granted having a Genie did seem unethical in a grand sense of things. Still, that was the past, the present have been better right?

Taking a deep breath Sora rushed off to find Donald and Goofy, it was time to press on.


	15. Can't wait to wield that Key

Can't wait to wield that Key

Clouds passed by the Mystery Shack. The breeze was a bit light and the sun was beaming down on Dipper and Wendy as they laid down on their secret spot on the rooftop. Both of them were laughing at pretty much everything the other said. They both had wide grins on their face as they looked up at the sky. Both seemin at peace with one another.

"Oh, that one looks like a butt….and that one looks like a wood axe," Wendy pointed to the various clouds, her mind letting them take on very specific shapes, "And that one looks like Robbie's small…."

Dipper was in awe, not off the roof nor the view he always had. But Wendy, sure despite the age gap and the fact she already said no, he couldn't help but still admire the fact just how special a person she was. Her determination, her fire, the fact that even when the Heartless came and sent them off to Traverse Town, she didn't break, she didn't waver, she showed strength and determination. Oh. how much he loved her still

Wendy though had made her feelings clear during one of their adventures that theirs would always be a platonic relationship. Of course, Dipper would respect her decision no matter what, for their friendship mattered more than if they were romantically involved. Still, it was hard at times to still not possess some sort of feelings with them when they were together. . Sometimes he wished he could just let loose and tell her how he really felt still even now. Though the age gap was still a thing, he was twelve and she was fifteen. It was still too young, and even he waited a bit longer by then who knows it might have been too late.

"Hey, dude? Dude? your spacing out again, contacting the mother ship?" Wendy said, snapping his fingers in front of her. "Earth to Dipper? Come in, Dipper. Houston we've lost contact with Dork Space One, I repeat we've lost contact with Dork Space One, over."

Dipper shook his head, "Oh sorry, just uh…. Thinking?"

"More thinking," Wendy snickered, "When you are ever not thinking dude. Seriously you think more than all those boring philosophers they make us read about in school".

"Hey!"

Wendy chuckled.

Dipper loved her laugh, it was definitely one of the few things that made him calm. Wendy just had a good instinct to know what was going on in his head and knew how to make it chill. She always knew just how to be chill. Whenever he was with her, he really did wish he could just get his brain to stop thinking and live in the moment, enjoy life, with her.

Wasn't the first time he had done this, nor will it be the last. All the time he would think about the people he loved and how in some way he may have failed them by not being able to protect his world by being destroyed from the Heartless. Perhaps there was something he could have done, or maybe he could have been better when he was in Traverse Town. Instead, for the most part he stood on the sidelines and let Sora do the work.

"Guess that's why it tends to go off the rails a lot."

"Oh, nice use of puns! I like it, I like it." Wendy smirked

"Yeah, but you know...Just thinking ...Grunkle Ford's still not back, all the stuff we did back in Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, that was one wild ride"

Dipper chuckled as he blushed. His mind was thinking about several things at once. Wendy, Riku, Mabel and Sora might have won. Life had definitely been interesting for him, and after the Heartless came, his mind exploded now knowing about the knowledge of the other worlds, darkness, and of course the all powerful weapon...The Keyblade.

Every time he thought about that weapon he felt a small tingle encompass him. Such a powerful weapon, considered by one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. The only problem one there was one, and it was in the hands of a fourteen year old. Dipper had high thoughts of Sora for sure, he seemed to prove his mettle against Maleficent, even Riku, still he could see the flaws. He was cocky, naive, and definitely someone who flew by the seat of his pants. In a lot of ways, he reminded him of Mabel and with a powerful weapon, that was a scary combination.

A weapon like that should be with someone smart and wise, like him, or his great uncle Ford. He wondered how much his great uncle knew about the Keyblade before he vanished. He wished he was here right now. So many questions left unanswered. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

"Dipper, spacing out again." Wendy said waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention again

"Oops, sorry Wendy," He blushed hard now, feeling his insides churn

Wendy stood up looking at Dipper concerned, "Alright kid, what's wrong, come on, you can tell me, I know you told me a little, but what's _really _got your mind all kerbobbled.".

"Well, uh…." Dipper started blushing from embarrassment, "It's embarrassing. You don't wanna hear about it"

"Oh man, now you gotta tell me!" Wendy said getting on her knees looking excited, "Is it a deep dark secret, do you finally have another crush...It's another crush isn't it

"No...No…." Dipper laughed nervously "Well, I was just thinking ...What would it be like to wield one of those Keyblade's for myself?"

"Huh, really? Thinking about all that Keyblade stuff again. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean after everything that happened " Wendy looked at Dipper with a smirk, ruffling his hair a bit, "I guess I can see it, i mean it might be heavy for you. But hey, if that Sora kid could do it with little to experience I don't see why you can't"

"Really?" Dipper looked excited now, "Think so"

Wendy nodded her head, "Yeah, why not, beside you seem like you'd study and train and get better at it. We've been through a lot of weird stuff that i'm sure having one of those key things would be a perfect fit".

"I thought you wouldn't want me to have one because of all the bad stuff it caused? I mean Grunkle Ford but that stuff in the Journal when he came back for a reason right? He must have discovered it on his adventure, he must be worried about it.

Wendy shrugged, "I mean sure I'd be worried, but I'm always worried, so might as well enjoy it."

"Ha, you have a Keyblade Master Dipper," Zazu flew up towards them now, the long hornbill landing on top of Dipper's cap, "Come now Master Dipper, why on earth would you want one of those infernal things anyway?"

"Oh yeah?" Dipper smirked arms folded confident, "You don't think I can do it?"

Zazu replied, "If from what I heard about them, we are lucky Sora was able to wield one."

"Not the way I see it."

Mabel popped her head out the window looking up at the roof, "Oh, I sense an obligatory song!"

**Dipper**

_I'm gonna wield a mighty key._

_So enemies beware_

**Zazu**

_Well I've never seen a key's wielder_

_With such messy hair._

"Well, there was Sora," Wendy pointed out.

"True."

**Dipper**

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no wielder was before._

_I'm brushing up I'm looking down._

_Working on my battle roar!_

**Zazu**

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing._

**Dipper**

_Oh I just can't wait to wield that Key._

Wendy chuckled, "Oh man, you wielding a Keyblade? That's something I gotta see."

"Can you imagine it, though?!" Dipper exclaimed.

**Dipper**

_No one saying do this._

**Wendy **

_No one saying be there._

**Dipper**

_No one saying stop that._

**Dipper/Wendy**

_No one saying see here._

**Zazu**

_Now see here._

**Dipper**

_Free to run around all day_

_Free to do it my way._

**Zazu**

_I think it's time_

_That you and I_

_Arrange a heart to heart._

**Dipper**

_Wielders don't need advice_

_From little horn fields for a start_

**Zazu**

_If this is where the keyblade is headed _

_Then ser cut me out._

_Out of service_

_Out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about._

_This child is getting wildly out of wing._

**Dipper**

_Oh I just can't wait to wield that Key_

**Dipper**

_Everyone look left._

_Everyone looks right._

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing spotlight!_

**Zazu**

_Not yet_

**Chorus**

_Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be young's finest fling_

**Dipper**

_Oh, I just can't wait to wield that key_

_Oh, I just can't wait to wield that key_

_Oh, I just can't wait to wield that key_

Zazu sighed, "Oh, I hope there aren't any other young pre-teens out there with the insanity that you posses, master Dipper. I really, really, hope so."

"There you are!" Stan came out pointing to the two of them, "Stop singing songs about dreams and the future and get to work!"

Dipper sighed, "Yes, Grunkle Stan."

"Hey Dipper," Wendy said, stopping him mid way,

"I think you'd make an awesome Keyblade Master...but uh you know, don't let it go to your head okay dude."

"Yeah….heh heh….right"

Dipper smiled, his cheeks turning a tad red, before running off.

-000-

Walking back home through the woods was never hard, Wendy had plenty of experience through the woods. Her father when she was young showed her all the important roots and signs to avoid the most danger. It got to the point where she felt at one with the forest at times. Like she could hear it speaking to her.

Wendy took a deep breath and wondered just went through that brain of Dipper's. She worried about him sometimes. Well not sometimes, all the time. Kid was just twelve year old, on the cusp of Teenagerdom and yet he had been through so much. He and his sister. More than any kids there age had probably been through, heck probably more than she had been through and she had been through a lot.

First with losing her mother when she was very young and then having to pretty much raise her brothers and her father in a house. It was hard, she loved her family, but that didn't make things any easier. She had to carve out a life for herself, balancing being a teen and helping take care of the famly. She may not have been the oldest sibling but she sure was the most mature, and that was a pretty low bar.

Despite the pay, she loved the Mystery Shack and definitely considered it a home away from home. Even considered Stan a bit of a father figure, sure a cheap one who didn't pay at all but still a father figure nonetheless.

She loved the Pines family and would do anything to protect them for they were just as much her family as her own blood family was, maybe even a little bit more so these days.

During the whole Heartless thing Wendy felt for the first time in her life real her life. Her family and friends had been completely lost. The only home she had for that brief time was the Mystery Shack. Sure she put up a brave face but every day was a challenge to get through.

"Hey Wendy!"

Wendy zoomed around to see Soos just sitting standing there as if he appeared out of nowhere, "Ah geez!" She jumped back a few feet.

"Whoops sorry" Soos chuckled, "Didn't realize my ninja skills were kicking in"

"Yeah, well don't just sneak up on people like that" Wendy grunted before taking a deep breath, "What's up, if Stan needs me to clean the gutters tell him my shift ended thirty minutes ago"

"What oh no,no,no, I already did that I'm trying to show my usefulness to get my monthly performance view from A+ to A + +" Soos looked giddy with excitement.

Wendy sighed, "Of course you are you little boot licker, well anyway, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just thought you looked lonely sitting in the trees, makes a scene kinda boring with only one person and possible internal thoughts going on"

Wendy just stared at him with a confused expression, "You've been playing those JRPG's again haven't you"

"Yep, but that's beside the point" Soos waved it off, "Just think it's sorta interesting all the stuff going on, I mean, we first survive our world being taken by a real threat of darkness and evil and now the people who stopped it came to our town and one of them is living with us on a redemption arc, I feel like a secondary character, and I love every second of it"

"Right?" Wendy again sighed rubbing the back of her neck, "Well I don't know what half of that means but I do know that it is kinda weird. Dipper I don't think is still over Stan two not being here and I think it's really eating him up. I'm worried he's gonna do something stupid, knowing how his brain works"

Soos looked sad now, "Ah geez dude, I'm sure Dipper will be okay, sure Ford is gone, and Stan doesn't really talk about it again...I mean losing a brother twice that's like, really weird, sometimes I feel like something took a smack at our continuity and i leading us in a entirely originally direction than we've originally supposed to go"

"Okay seriously that makes no sense" Wendy grunted before sighing, "Well anyway, I'm just worried, and now he's going on about wielding one of those weird Key things, and I don't know, I don't trust any of it"

The weird and the strange were something Wendy liked but when it came to the supernatural stuff it was all a little too much. She really went along with the odd things going on because her friends liked it. Dipper especially had a fondness for all the paranormal stuff going on in Gravity Falls. It was the only reason she got involved in any of the misadventures in the first place. However now that thing started affecting her and family in a deep way, she started to have a great sense of mistrust in all of it.

Soos put a hand on Wendy's shoulder and smiled, "Hey, i'm sure it will all work out these stories kinda do"

"What kind of story are we in?" Wendy asked, still looking glum, "The one of angst and depression

Soos shrugged, "Huh, I don't know, given I feel like we're really just secondary characters, I'm thinking a big epic"

"Hey, I'm secondary to no one!" Wendy declared with pride, "I'm the main character of my own story"

-000-

"Ungard, touche" Dipper said looking at himself in a mirror in the bathroom.

Dipper grabbed a broom, pretending it was a Keyblade and began to fight it. Thinking about wielding one was an empowering feeling, the idea of Wendy supporting him in this dream just made his heart sore to great heights. He imagined himself as a great Keyblade Warrior, proud, tall and strong, perhaps with some facial hair. The thought of traveling the worlds, as he beat the forces of darkness continued to swirl through his mind. The adventures he has, the people he'd seen, the knowledge he gained. It was all very enticing if only it was true.

"Take that Heartless…" Dipper snickered turning around, "Fear the wrath of Keyblade Master Dip-Ah"

Dipper jumped, heart skipping a deep, as he saw Riku leaning by the bathroom wall with a mischievous smirk on his face. He could already feel his cheeks turning red as he began to calm down. Taking a deep breath to steady his rattling nerves.

"Hey it's better then catching him do the other stuff he does in the bathroom" Iago spoke ending the silence before flying off down the hall.

Dipper groaned

Riku for his part let out a soft chuckle, "Don't worry, not the first time I've watched mock fighting before, Sora used to do it all the time back home"

"Pretend fight in the bathroom".

"More than that" Riku said as he started washing his hand, "Sora would daydream, imagine, think of things beyond anything I could, always used to think he was some sort of hero. His mind could pretty much conjure up anything no matter how weird or bizarre it was"

Dipper chuckled, "Sounds like Mabel...She's a bit of a dreamer herself".

"Yeah, they probably got along back in Traverse Town" Riku snickered.

"Yeah, they did, whatever little time they spent together" Dipper moaned, remembering Mabel's many friends she made back in Traverse Town, too many if you asked him.

Riku gave a faint frown, "Bet it was fun"

"Yeah, guess you missed out on some of that huh" Dipper said, realizing Riku grip the edge of the sink, realizing what he said, "Oh man, i'm sorry man, didn't mean to push those buttons"

"It's fine" Riku held up a hand, "Believe me, it's not your fault"

"Well...Okay then"

Dipper was about to respond before Riku spoke one more time.

"Oh Dipper" He said, his voice turning a bit stern, "Believe me, wanting a keyblade or even having one isn't all cracked up then you think it is/ You think it's interesting because of the power it can give you the freedom, but trust me, if one hasn't chose you then it does so for a reason",

Dipper sighed at this, "Did I do something wrong then? Am I not worthy or corrupt, well maybe corrupt since Mabel doesn't have one either...as far as I know at least"

"I don't know what goes into choosing a Keyblade to be honest" Riku replied leaning up against the sink, "All I know that for some reason Sora has one, I don't and he's the only person right now in the entire universe that does since all the other ones are apparently dead. Also I guess Keyblade don't apply to the nature of good and evil since Xehanort has one or had one".

"That's true" Dipper tapped his chin, "So I guess they are morally ambiguous weapons...Something you would know about wouldn't Mr...Do whatever takes, yeah...Oh yeah, I remember. I agree with it, but I remember you aid"

Riku sighed, "Yeah, I know I said it...but….ugh... look, in the end Sora did have the stronger heart, even though I took the Keyblade from him, he managed to take it right back. Proof that darkness isn't as great as it's cracked up to be. Not the weapon, it's how we use it that matters, and Sora used it correctly".

"Still I feel really uncomfortable just putting all our hopes onto him, I mean don't you, didn't you, I don't know what you really felt honestly" Dipper said, his voice sounding serious, "I don't hate your friend or anything Riku, but what if this happens again, we need to be ready for if that Xehanort guy came back, or something worse even. You have to agree with me right"

Dipper notice Riku body stiffening before replying, "I-I guess you are correct, and I don't disagree, I just ...I'm not the person you should ask for help for anything from okay"

"Right, sorry"

Dipper started to walk off seeing Riku look at himself in the mirror. He was hiding something though he didn't quite know what it was. He tried to shut down his paranoid mind but he just couldn't trust him, at least not yet.

He remembered what happened in Monstro, and when Riku tried to kill Sora with a Heartless. Not to mention how worked up Sora was when he got back from Traverse Town a couple times and mentioned Riku. Though it did seem at least to Dipper that Riku was changing, slightly. Ugh, why did everything always have to revolve around Sora though, that was the most frustrating part of it all.

Sora was this all powerful Keyblade Master, but he was also a kid. Dipper was a kid, and yet no one seemed to trust him with anything. It was one of the things that made Dipper slightly miffed every time he thought about Mabel always seemed to have faith that Sora had one, but how can she know, for again, Grunkle Ford was gone. No one had any proof on what was going on.

Opening his room he found Mabel jumping on her bed with Waddles, the two of them looking to be playing some strange game of sorts.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…

"What are you doing?"

"Bouncing?"

"Why?"

"Because" Mabel said again causally.

Dipper sighed, "Don't hurt yourself okay"

"Fine!" Mabel sighed putting herself and Waddles down, "So what up bro-bro, finally going to have some bed-bed"

"Ha, ha, very funny Mabel"

Mabel frowned, "Seriously bro you need to learn to sleep better"

"I will, I will, it's just, do you think Riku is hiding something from us" Dipper asked.

Mabel looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just he always has that sullen look on his face, and he keeps to himself, and that's definitely not someone I one hundred percent trust"

"Maybe," Mabel tapped her chin in thought, "Or maybe he's just still very closed up, after going through everything. I mean come on, all the darkness and being around villains and evil people, that can't be good for anyone. Plus who knows what was going on in order for him to just turn like that, I mean Sora was his best friend forever, and just to turn, that means something deeper was probably going on".

"I guess," Dipper said jumping on his bed, "Well night Mabel"

"Night bro-bro"

Dipper waited for her to go to sleep before he snuck out and headed to his one place of true solution. His Grunkle Ford's basement laboratory.

This had become Dipper sanctuary after they had come to Traverse Town. Here he could get away from the routines of his family and friends. A place where he can just enjoy the quiet and look over his Grunkle's journals and research, trying to find anything and everything he could about Gravity Falls, the weirdness around it, and eventually the Heartless.

Endless nights of reading, taking notes, spending it down here, letting his mind go deeper and deeper into the work Ford had started. The more nights he spent here the less sleep he got, and that was definitely something that was a strain on him but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You know you really should sleep Master Dipper!"

Dipper flinched to see Zazu flying next to him landing down a few feet away on the table.

"Oh, uh...Yeah, i guess" Dipper yawned, "Just a few more minutes, I've been thinking, that's all"

"When are you not thinking" The Hornbill muttered.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and got up and went over to a drawer in the lab. He looked around for a few moments and took a deep breath. His hands trembled as he opened up one of the cupboards and began pulling out a box. Taking out a key from his pocket he opened up the box lock and took out from inside, a small yet sleek looking black lamp.

"_**Who disturbs me!" **_Came a snake like voice from inside, "_**Do you know that you hold the lamp of the great Jafar! Once ruler of Agrabah! The most powerful sorcerer in THE WORLD!"**_

"Don't be so dramatic Jafar" Dipper muttered.

Jafar, Vizier of Agrabah, that's what little Dipper knew about him, apart from what Sora told him. Apparently he was one of Maleficent's goons. More like her second in command from what he heard. No one knew apart from Iago, Zazu and Mabel that he was here, and he had to keep him here. An evil Genie should not be let out for any reason. In fact he remembered Riku himself had this lamp was using it.

What if Dipper could use it?

It wasn't until after the battle of Hollow Bastion did Dipper find the lamp just lying around. So, in his wisdom he decided to sneak it into his vest hoping that no one would see it. Thankfully when he and his family found themselves going back to Gravity Falls, the lamp, along with Zazu and Iago for some unknown reason came along with them.

"_**So...My cruel captive gives me a voice to hear"**_

Dipper rolled her eyes, "You aren't...Okay you are kinda a captive, but we aren't cruel, I mean your a genie, so you don't really need to eat or anything right?"

"_**Phenomenal cosmic power...Itty bitty living space, as the old saying goes"**_

"Oh" Dippr frowned, shaking his head though, "Well whatever, look, um...I need um...Answers...To things"

"_**Then wish"  
**_

"No never! Ugh, this is a stupid idea….Maybe I should just ask Riku, maybe he knows stuff" Dipper muttered to himself, "Still? What if he says no, or starts suspecting something? Not that there isn't really anything to suspect and I'm rambling…"

"_**Riku?" **_Dipper covered his mouth as he realized what he did, "_**Maleficent favorite? He's here? Now that is a surprise, good to know what is going on the outside world for a change instead of being cooped up in the lamp!"  
**_

"Well uh…" Dipper sighed, "Okay yes Riku is here, okay...Happy!"

"_**Very"**_

"Okay, I told you something now you have to tell me, what do you know about the Keyblade!"

"_**The Keyblade**_**" **Jafar hissed, "_**I'm afraid I do not know much in the art of Keyblade Master**_**"**

Dipper scowled, wishing he wasn't even talking to this psycho Genie"Come on dude, you have to know something, didn't you work for Maleficent for long a time you have to know some things"

"_**Perhaps information on the Heartless then**_**," **Jafar said, even within the lamp his voice was oily, "_**Maybe if you wish…**_

"Never!" Dipper scowled

Jafar scowl could be heard from here, "_**Very well, one free piece, the Heartless you fought and the ones that's many worlds controlled were known as emblem Heartless. Not natural to the world, but manufactured by a machine in Hollow Bastion. We made millions of them, if not more over the years. They perhaps make a majority of the Heartless population now**_**"**

"And you can control them"

"_**Better then pureblood Heartless, while Maleficent and I did assert our authority over them, they always seemed more...resistance to our powers. Perhaps being part of the natural world made it that way**_**"**

"Heartless...part of the natural world"

Dipper leaned back in his chair, it was definitely an interesting bit of information. Two forms of Heartless, emblem and pureblood. One part of the natural world, the other part of science. It was interesting that Jafar always said natural world. He always assumed the Heartless were unnatural, not part of this world.

It felt as if ever since he had returned home he would spend restless nights just trying to figure out just what had happened to Gravity Falls and the other worlds. Not that it's wasn't completely out of his wheelhouse. Dipper had dealt with many bizarre things in the past, some grander and more terrifying than others. However this Heartless fiasco, the sheer scope and scale of it was something even he had never truly comprehended. What's worse, the fact that apparently when the answer did come to him, it came in the form of not a grand power of even a hero, but some kid who didn't even know what he was doing.

"_**You know, it's funny in a sense**_**" **Jafar chuckled, "**Y**_**ou are far more the intellect and pupil of learning such things, and yet the Keyblade found it's hand in a child, who I'm sorry to say, has the intelligence of a brain dead Neanderthal**_**"**

Dipper grimmaced, "Sora wasn't….That dumb"

"_**From what I heard of Keyblade Wielders, he didn't fit the mold**_**"**

Sadly Jafar was right.

Throughout it all, Dipper never did fully trust Sora, nor did he now. The sheer thought of a child, with no experience, no skills, not even that much intelligence being everyone hope scared him. It was insane, no matter what Malle said to have faith he could never truly have faith in a kid who knew nothing.

Someone, someone much like him in that regards.

However, maybe that would be the difference between him and Sora, he wanted to understand, and he was going to understand.

"_**Now, since I have given you something, perhaps you can give me something**_**"** Jafar spoked ending Dipper deep though, one could hear the sinister tone in his voice.**  
**

Dipper smirked, "I don't think you have any lever on this one, you gave me a freebee"

"_**Such a cruel young master**_**"** Jafar taunted playfully, "_**Perhaps I'll be a little more tighter with my tongue next time**_**"**

Dipper sighed, "Okay, well I won't wish you free or anything I will tell you what I found out about Genie's"

"_**Yes...Yes**_**"**

"Simple," Dipper smirked again, "If I wished you free, you'd actually lose a bit of your power, apparently when away from the lamp the phenomenal cosmic stuff dies down...Big Time"

"_**WHAT**_**"**

"Yep, apparently that's part of the universal rules of magic, Genie gets freed and their powers gets a decline" Dipper said, "Not sure why Grunkle Ford didn't have info on Genie's sadly, believe me I've been looking...Can't really do much about magic unless you change the laws of magic, and you can't do that without knowing some sorta ancient spell that apparently located in your world, made a copy of the page and ...Why am I telling you this".

Jafar was just silent. Dipper probably wondered how much he was stewing in rage because of this piece of information.

"_**Fascinating**_**" **Jafar hissed, "_**You would search for a way to change the laws of magic, why**_**"**

Dipper frowned, "Not telling, plus I don't know. Sounds like something really dumb and dangerous to do. We have rules for a reason, otherwise the universe would be chaos"

Speaking of chaos. As he searched through his Uncle's journal he turned the page and stumbled upon a familiar sight. The warning of Bill Cipher, one of the greatest dangers he had ever faced. First in the mindscape in Grunkle Stan's own mind, then when he tried to possess his body. He was probably

the most dangerous thing he had ever encountered. He was ancient and knowledgeable.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and went away as quickly.

"No!" Dipper slammed the book, "Never"

Never would he summon Bill to know about the Keyblade, he would do many things but Bill Cipher was not one of them. His Grunkle Ford had warned him about Bill, and ever since then he would never trust the demon.

Looking at one of the drawers he saw a snow globe with a swirling vortex in it. A rift, that if unleashed could spell disaster for everyone.

"Hmm," Dipper said looking at his picture, "I wonder what Bill is doing now, he hasn't tried anything...Maybe he realized to finally stay away ...Somehow I doubt it thought."

Taking out a piece of paper and pen he took a note down and put it near the box lamp, as it said three simple words.

"_Wish, Bill, away ? Wouldn't that be something._


	16. Interlude: Business Ducks

Interlude: Business Ducks

Money, how he loved it, how he loved it more than anything or anyone.

Flintheart Glomgold had spent a lifetime collecting money, making money, scamming people out of there money. If it had to do with coin, cents and profit you could know that Glomgold would love it. For profit was his life, it was his calling, from the old land of Scotland to the new land of Duckburg. He had built himself a business empire the likes of which the world of ToonTown had never seen before or ever since. Sure it was technically the second best business empire with the second highest profit, with the second best richest duck in the world. But it was his, and he was proud of it.

Granted being number one would have been better. Being able to rub his nose in Scrooge McDuck's face and tell him that he was not the richest duck in the world instead of the second richest duck in the world, which just doesn't have the same ring to it.

It took him a while to get to the top. Mostly scamming old grannies out of their fortunes through getting them to sign revisions of their wills. Other cockmamy schemes as well like a big real estate scam to sell timeshares for extreme prices even though the inside of the homes were all hollowed out. The only time he never took advantage of anything was apparently there was some sort of interworld crisis that Scrooge had to go save. Unfortunately though Glomgold industries never managed to crack the code of interworld travel.

Now that would have been a foot.

The idea of other worlds meant other markets, other people to scheme with, other people to scam and take away there money making him, Glomgold richer beyond his wildest dreams! Though his scientist did try to find something, it was very little. Although they did have some research into the effects of the heart, which was apparently something profitable. Contacts said the Weseals gangs were interested in hearts for some reason, Glomgold never really went into why.

Thus he felt like he had missed out on something, something big had happened and Scrooge had gotten in on it first leaving him with nothing.

Plus Scrooge also had his special relationship with the Queen and the royal family, so he got all the special assignments because they were good for the world. Glomgold was sadly band from Disney Castle after a incident involving to much scotch and bagpipes.

Sitting in office back at H.Q in Duckburg Glomgold went over some papers of all the latest schemes and ideas he had doddled in his freetime in order to get them up on Scrooge. All sorts of money making schemes, like a giant electric switch that turns on and off people electricity and only he gets to decide when it goes on, and they would have to pay a whole lot of money. Or, a single toilet for everyone to use, but they would have to pay him to use it. Or, a weather device that could control all the weather and he would decide if it would be sunny or not. So many wonderful cockamamy schemes, so many dastardly deeds, how could he not succeed.

"Sir, you're broke" His assistant, Zan Owlson.

Glomgold paused "Come again"

"I mean we are near bankruptcy" Owlson sighed "Seriously you put so much money into revenge schemes and now apparently curses we have little left for something profitable"

"But I need the dark magic to curse Scrooge and counter his counter curses" Glomgold blasted.

"Yeah, and that cost money, and most of the time it's just cheap scammers saying they can use magic when in reality they are just skimming off our profits"

Glomgold gasp, "So the Curse of Cursing was't cast on McDuck"

"No"

Glomgold screamed and threw a tantrum.

It seemed more and more these days that his schemes were failing more and more. Worse still they were costing him money. The less money he had the more it might be that soon wouldn't even be the second richest duck in the world. Maybe he'd be third or fourth for worse, fifth. He hated fifth, five was his least favorite number for reasons he wasn't even sure about himself but that didn't really matter right now. Point being he was losing and badly.

Not even his allies and contacts seemed to be taking his calls lately. The Beagle Boys were too busy robbing other people to rob him. That weird tech guy thought he was too good for everyone and Magica DeSpell well, sometimes some ducks were better left alone. Still, he missed his comrades in evil and nastiness.

"Well what about my cloning scheme!" Glomgold replied, one last act. "That one was gonna make me loads of money"

"Sir, we are too broke to even think about getting the equipment we need let alone the research"

"But, but I was gonna replace Scrooge with a evil clone and destroy his business and maybe a few other powerful people too...cause a big clone scare, make loads of money, it would have been great"

Sitting in his big comfy red chair Glomgold side, was he really that broke. Had the days of cockmamy schemes really come to an end. How could ever think about taking over as being the richest duck in the world and taking down Scrooge if he had nothing left to his name. Not even two tiny coins to rub against his fingers.

What was he to do, who was he to turn too in time of need.

"Uh sir" His intercom rang, "There are two cloaked figures here to see yuh"

"Tell them I'm busy"

"And miss out on a business venture" The cloaked man said as he entered the room followed by another cloaked individual.

Glomgold seemed confused as they stepped in their faces covered by a hood, "Um...You aren't here to curse me are yuh...Because if you wanna curse someone, do it to Scrooge!"

"What?" The hooded man spoke, sounding confused, "We don't curse people! Honestly, what is it with some worlds and their superstitions, no, we are here in the name of science!"

"Science?" Glomgold asked, "Then why do you look like a bunch of wannabe wizards"

"Oh for-" The hooded man removed his hood revealing long locks of blonde hair and green eyes, the other one had very short light blue spiky hair, "We aren't wizards, we are ..._investors_, I'm Vexen, this is Zexion, we are members of Organization wishing to invest in your company"

"Invest?" Glomgold leaped from his chair, money in his eyes, "As in money, as in give me money for cockmamy schemes...I mean, returned interest"

Owlson sighed, "Sir, I don't think-"

"Hush now, I'm doing business"

Vexen and Zexion sat down.

Sure Glomgold considered these strangers odd, their hair was weird looking and choice of clothes was definitely strange but hey, who was he to deny someone wanting to give him money. His company after all was broke and he needed something to continue his never ending rivalry with Scrooge McDuck

"So, we heard that Glomgold industries doesn't have any technology to travel to other worlds" Vexen stated matter of factly as he sat down, "Our Organization does, and we want to give it to you"

Glomgold beak dropped, "Y-You want to give me other world travel technology...Oh, oh...I could expand my business empire to the far corners of the universe! Imagine the money Owlson! IMAGINE THE MONEY!"

Owlson rocked back and forth and Glomgold shook, "It's-sounds sketchy to m-me!"

"How much money are we talking about?" Glomgold asked, focusing again on the hooded figures.

Vexen then conjured a large suitcase and it had not money, but bars, bars of gold. Glomgold felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at all that loot. It was more then he ever made in a year, or stole in a year depending if he found any long lost treasure that particular month.

"See, we here you are performing innovations with cloning, we want to use those facilities for our own ends" Vexen replied, while the other named Zexion remained silent.

"Cloning" Glomgold seemed shocked, "Yeah, I want to clone things, why you wanna clone things too"

"In a manner of speaking, we want the facilities, and believe this world we keep them out of prying eyes"

Owlson looked suspicious but Glomgold was drooling at the gold, "Sure, take my facilities as long as you pay, I don't care what you do, make a hundred clones of me for all I care...Look at this loot I'll take down Scrooge McDuck with this in a heartbeat with this kind of money"

"Ah, well," Zexion now spoke, "If you wish help with that, our Organization might want to see Scrooge out of the way as well, he has allied with those who may in the long term may be detrimental to our aims. We hope to make sure our aims are met"

"Wait" Glomgold beamed, "You'll help me get rid of Scrooge"

"If you wish"

Owlson shook her head, "I don't wanna be party to this" She got up and walk off, leaving Glomgold alone with the two cloaked figures.

"So, a deal then" Vexen outstretched his hand

Glomgold took it with open arms, "Deal! Just keep supplying the money and you can have whatever you want from me!"


	17. Back to the Bastion

Back to the Bastion

Going on the Gummi Ship for the first time was quite a trip. Max looked at awe as he gazed up at the stars. All of them were various worlds. Worlds that for all he knew his Dad explored and gone on adventures with. Part of him felt a tad jealous knowing he missed out on some pretty epic adventures.

However the Trip to Hollow Bastion was a long one. Max spent most of his time on the Gummi Ship napping or listening to Webby drown on and on about one of her conspiracy theories regarding how Glomgold was secretly responsible for some sort of cloning technology. Apparently she had overheard Scrooge mentioning that somewhere. Peej just rested as well, the two of them wondering what Hollow Bastion was like. Though he was more interested in seeing the place his own dad had gone too all this time.

When he was awake Max would think of ways he could prove to Scrooge that he was a worthwhile guard worthy of a bigger mission. He wasn't sure what that would be at the moment but he would figure it out. Perhaps he would find some interesting information, or maybe get a lead that woul help lead him and the others to his dad...Or Sora, but mostly he was hoping to find his dad.

Either way, he was going to stand out above the crowd.

"Max….hey Max"

Max snorted as he woke up turning to see Peej'a hand on his shoulder.

"What dude?" Max muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Peej but his lip, "you don't think you will see my dad here right?"

"Your" Max took a minute to think about what he said, "Oh, no, I thought he was locked in a magical barrier along with the other villains now"

"Oh uh right" Peej ears drooped a bit.

Max knew that look, and immediately turned to face his friend looking worried, "Hey, you okay dude, I mean I know your dad did some bad stuff and all and let's face wasn't always the greatest person in the world. I'm sure he's okay behind there, I think, not like Sora um...Did him in or anything"

"Nah, it's not that mom still all mad about the whole darkness thing" Peej replied, "And Pistol...Well...Pistol honesty is just waiting for Mom to give dad what for"

"He's probably safer in a void then with your mom"

Peej laughed, "Got that right"

Max smiled but felt a bit guilty. Peej still hadn't gotten over his own dad's departure although for much darker reasons. Pete had joined up with Maleficent and her horde of villains. A commander of the Heartless that were conquering the worlds. Not a good look, and his family was probably dealing with some sort of shame. Though that never stoped people like the Queen, Scrooge or even Max from judging.

"Hey guys!" Webby jumped in front of them now, looking excited, "Can you imagine, Hollow Bastion! Oh it's so exciting to be going back, wonder how much has changed"

"Doubt little Webby" Scrooge implied as he continued to keep a eye on the controls, "Time probably hasn't moved that far"

"Time?" Max asked.

"Aye time" Scrooge replied again looking at the charts, "Time in worlds moves differently depending on which world your in, some worlds are in exact sync with one another, others, not so much, a day in ToonTown could be a year in another world, depending on the world itself. It's not an exact science sadly".

"Oh, oh, I see it, I see the world" Webby pointed out the window.

Max looked in her direction and saw the world approaching. Hollow Bastion, the last world his father was before he vanished along with Donald and Sora.

Slowly they began to approach the world getting close and closer

The Gummi Ship now hoververed over the large skim of blue rocks now, it was definitely nothing like Toon Town, a complete wasteland.

When they landed they saw the large massive castle in the middle of a blue rocked bailey. It was quite massive. They landed on a makeshift platform and there he could see a tall looking individual with long brown hair with black jacket on it. Next to him was a young woman with short black hair with a yellow scarf and green shirt.

Leon and Yuffie.

Max had only heard about them and their Anti-Heartless resistance from the stories Huey, Duey and Louie told to everyone they could get an ear out of. Leon was apparently quite the warrior of his time. He along with Ninja Yuffie, mechanic Cid and another friend of theirs named Aerith tried keeping the people of Traverse Town safe while he and a few others were trying their best to fight the Heartless. Now it seemed their primary goal was to restore their world of Hollow Bastion to something more livable after years of being under the control of the evil sorcerers Maleficent and her horde of villainous followers.

"Laddies!" Scrooge waved as they exited the ship walking up to Leon and Yuffie with excitement "Long time no see, it's been a while, or at least I think it has depending on the time difference between Toon Town and Hollow Bastion"

"Good to see you ," Leon said, taking Scrooge's hand, "Glad to see you are still doing okay"

"Yeah, feels like old time" Yuffie smiled, "Minus the Heartless or the fighting or anything that actually made life even a bit worth exciting"

"Yuffie" Leon scolded.

"What?" Yuffie muttered, folding her arms annoyed, "Just stating the obvious here"

Scrooge nodded, looking pleased to see all of them again "Indeed, glad to see you in good form, glad to know we can still see each other at all given what happened to us last time we were here"

"Yeah…" Leon sighed, Max could tell he was thinking of Sora, "Any…"

"No!" Max blurted, to the surprise of everyone, he covered his mouth in embarrassment, "Sorry"

"This is Max," Scrooge replied, pointing his cane to him, "Goofy's son, and his friend Peej...Pete's son, you know Webby of course"

"How you doing," Yuffie winked

"Hi," Max waved nervously, "So um...You guys haven't heard anything about Sora either"

Yuffie frowned, "Nope, sorry...We are pretty much stumped, the fact nothing really bad has happened since means that Sora probably won the day"

"Oh yeah, well what about that thing" Peej pointed forward.

Across the bailey stood a large rusted looking fortress, mostly made of a few jagged towards and ruins. It was surrounded by some sort of shield. A dark aura covering it. Something about that castle just made Max stutter as he looked upon it.

Leon groaned, "That castle a eyesoar, but at least it keeps Maleficent and her goons in".

"Wait goons?" Peej asked, "Is that, is that where my dad is?"

"Dad?" Yuffie asked.

"Pete" Scrooge explained, "One of Maleficent goons"

"Ah"

Leon just nodded, "When Sora apparently wished the villains defeated using a genie lamp, it sent the villains there, that castle popped up and was shielded so that no one could get in or out. Now it just sits there. A reminder that Maleficent and her evil while contained is never truly thwarted. Or the Heartless for that matter I guess"

"To bad we can't just get rid of it" Yuffie muttered, "Or that Sora for that matter just didn't take out the witch once and for all"

"It's fine for now Yuffie, I'm honestly glad the kid didn't have too...He's too young to know what that has to feel like he's to pure" Leon argued, closing his eyes a bit "We have bigger things to worry about then Maleficent thankfully"

"Yes, like rebuilding your home" Scrooge replied, "And that's why I'm here, Scrooge McDuck enterprises want to help, for a small fee of course, nothing to grant you, I do really want to help. The profit is just a nice extra bonus on my part".

"Good to see you're altruism sir" Max grumbled.

Leon rolled his eyes but smiled, "We are honored , we did get a communique earlier from one of your competitors, a Mr ...Um, Glomgold"

"Glomgold!" Scrooge seemed shock, "Oh believe me Leon, he's a two bit swindler, probably wants to help because he knows this Castle is filled with things he ought to not know about"

"Well good thing is we trust you first" Leon assured, "But if Hollow Bastion is to rebuild we might want to consider being open to other worlders, it's not like Traverse Town can do it on it's own"

"You want to make Hollow Bastion a refugee world?" Scrooge asked.

Leon nodded, "In a way, but perhaps a better place to...Start over, a fresh start, in a way Traverse Town never was meant to be".

"Noble Leon, very noble, well let's get inside it's getting chilly and that Castle over there really is giving me the heeby jeebies"

-000-

Hollow Bastion castle was quite big and massive. When Webby had told Max about it earlier he expected it to be a lot more creepier and scarier. However, now it seemed quaint, a bit gothic and bombastic yet quaint. It did seem though that some progress was being made though. Leon explained how they have been trying to find and purge the castle of anything Maleficent might have left behind, be it an evil curse, or spell , or some sort of monster.

As they walked through the Castle, Max, Webby and Peej took the time to marvel at the artitecture and again it was just a taste of how things were so different from what they were used to. None of the cherriness and much more gothic and scary. Statues of gargoyles and other scary looking monstrosities. One had to wonder just what the appeal of this place was. Stranger to think that this where nice folks like Leon and Yuffie were making base for the time being. Perhaps all of that would change when they started really getting to work on this place.

"Been sprucing up the place, Isee " Scrooge commented as they walked down the hall, "Keeping the gothic look though".

"Oh trust me that was not my idea" Yuffie muttered as they kept going down the wall

Leon nodded, "Without Maleficent, we were able to make the place….

"Nicer" Yuffie smirked.

"Good to hear"

Leon sighed, "It hasn't been easy, you get so used to fighting you get a little board you realize that all you have to do now is clean up. But I guess it means that some progress is being made'

"We adjust our roles that we are given" Scrooge said, "Believe me, I put on the hat of businessmen, adventure and family man on a daily basis".

They arrived at a large library where two more figures were. Aerith and Cid from what Max was told. Gathered around the table together, he could smell the food that was already cooked being laid down. He could feel his stomach growling as he wanted to eat.

Max looked at awe with all the books that were scattered along the place. There must have been so much knowledge here that it would have been impossible to read everything here. Whoever used to own this castle must have been quite intelligent.

"Eat up everyone" Aerith smiled, "I made it myself, would have been finished sooner if someone hadn't taken it out to heat up their Apple Pie"

"One time!" Cid muttered, "I was hungry, okay, I gotta eat"

"And I have to make sure these noodles are cooked to the proper temperature so they don't go soggy" Aerith said, keeping her calm.

"Ugh, soggy noodles, the worst" Yuffie muttered, "Granted better than raw"

"You ate them raw?" Cid asked.

Yuffie nodded, "Back when I was a kid, the streets could be tough, sometimes you have to eat the noodles raw okay" She sighed looking at her noodles again, "Hollow Bastion was once my home but that doesn't mean it was a paradise, stuck up Ansem sitting in his big castle while some of us starved.

There was a moment of awkward silence among everyone for a moment. Max could tell that there was definitely some sort of tension from the past. He didn't know what it was like to starve thankfully, though he didn't know much about what was out there outside of spoonerville or Disney Castle. Even when they weren't living in a fancy castle, his dad made sure to keep them clothed and fed. He was just that great a guy.

"So, what brings you to Hollow Bastion," Cid asked, breaking the awkwardness, "Can't be the sights, unless you like ruins, depression and bad memories"

"Cid" Aerith hissed.

"What?" Cid shrugged, "Just stating the facts here"

"Reconstruction deals' ' Scrooge replied to Cid's first question, "But also, Intel, I and the Queen believe it is time to continue our knowledge on what is going on in the outside world. Find out the aftermath of whatever happened when everything seemed to have fallen to darkness".

Max ears perked up, finally some real information at last.

"Mr. McDuck, we told you we don't know what happened with Sora after we last saw him," Yuffie reminded him, now sounding concerned, "Believe me, we wish, sometimes I think any day now it's all just gonna come and...Fall down on us again"

Max watched as Yuffie sat down on a nearby chair, the weight of what was happening definitely falling on her.

Leon sighed putting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, "We still find it a bit hard to believe that Hollow Bastion was saved"

"Aye, I can believe that, must have been hard living in Traverse Town all those years" Scrooge sighed as he dug into his pocket, "However Sora wasn't why I wanted to talk to ya'll, see something else may be going on now"

"Something else?" Yufei asked.

Everyone watched as Scrooge pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"What is that?" Leon asked.

"A letter, one I received a while back, I told the Queen just today as I tried to verify it, and while I don't know who sent it just yet, my gut instinct told me that it was time to take action on it". Scrooge opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Scrooge_

_You do not know me, or maybe you do but I cannot reveal it yet. However, I must say, the threat is not completely gone. The Keyblade Master has succeeded, that much I can say. But darkness itself is still something that has not yet been beaten. New forces are on the move, new threats. I cannot say much for much is still to be known. Just know to keep on your guard. Hollow Bastion is still a vunrable place and much information could be used by those forces. So please...be weary, keep those people safe._

_Sincerely_

_A friend_

There was a moment of silence from everyone. Max was just trying to process what he heard. Everyone else had the same similar expression of trying to process what Scrooge had just read. For what he read was such a big reveal to everyone

"So Sora did win" Leon sighed a sense of relief as he sat down

"That's good to know," Aerith replied, "At least we don't have to worry about the Heartless coming back, at least not in full force anymore".

"Yeah, but is the kid alive, that's the real deal" Cid muttered.

Max gulped, "Y-yeah?" he took a deep breath.

"So you want to help rebuild and what, secure the world?" Leon asked sounding interesting, "I mean I know Ansem's lab and library probably has a lot of stuff in it, we haven't gone through most of it ourselves"

"Then you should probably do it soon" Scrooge replied, "Ansem probably has a lot that we don't know about, and if this letter is true people will be after it"

Yuffie grunted, "Great, who would have guessed that getting rid of Maleficent would have caused more problems then solve"

"Well, you take out one evil, another has to fill the void, it's an endless cycle, nothing we can do but fight back and keep the peace" Scrooge replied.

Aerith nodded, "We know he has some sort of supercomputer here somewhere but have yet to find it. There is a lot of this castle we have yet to renovate and return to its original form"

"Originally form?" Webby asked, "What's that?"

"Here let me show you" Aerith got up and headed over to an image of a very majestic looking castle, far different from the one they were in now, "This is what Ansem's castle used to look like before the Heartless came, quite different from the factory monstrosity we are in today"

"To be fair Aerith Ansem started changing the castle up before the Heartless came" Leon argued, "Maleficent probably just made some add ons, who knows what other strange things she's brought in, hence why we've done reconstruction slowly".

"Anyway!" Aerith continued, but not before giving Leon an annoyed expression, "we hope to return this castle and the town to its proper glory…maybe even something better if we are being honest. Even in the past this place had, um, _issues"_

"Like a lousy leader," Yuffie argued.

"Again! Anyway" Leon interjected, seeming not wanting to have Yuffie go onto a tirade about Ansem the Wise, " , we actually are glad you are here for a reason...See...We need allies?"

"Well I get that?"

"No, no, no...More world allies...The Gummi Ship is the only way to travel between the worlds, we need to get some old friends here…Like Phineas and Ferb for example, they and their friends could help alot with rebuilding the town"

"Aren't they a little young for rebuilding civilization?" Scrooge asked.

Leon nodded, "Yes, yes they are, but they are the best. Plus there were others in Traverse Town we could use, we haven't heard from Star and Marco in a while, but I know Mewni interdimensional scissors could be useful again".

"I have contacts with the Mewmans" Scrooge replied thinking it over, "I could probably help there, as for using the Gummi Ship, hmm...I'll see, I don't see any trouble, but bringing various worlds together, it could be dangerous".

"Yeah but…" Aeirth spoke now, "The Anti-Heartless resistance was one of the few things that brought a whole bunch of people from different worlds and places together, Traverse Town was a refugee world...We want...we want Hollow Bastion to be...A better one, a greater one, a beacon almost. Once upon a time this place was known as the city of light, maybe it could be again".

Scrooge just smiled, "Honorable, I will do what I can to help. But you have to be ready for those who would take advantage of such openness too. Take in the good of different worlds with the bad"

"We will be" Leon nodded

"Yeah," Yuffie pumpd her first.

Max tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop thinking about that letter, something was going on here and he was starting to want to find out what. Any clue that could lead him to Sora, mean that it could lead him to his dad.

-000-

Once things settled Max and the others were given rooms inside the castle. It was similar to the one he had back in Disney Castle, though a bit smaller, and without any of his stuff, plus the architecture was very gothic and black. Probably a remnant of the previous occupants of the castle.

Scrooge and the others had decided to go there separate ways and probably talk about more important issues like the King, the letter and what was going on in the world.

Max was only able to get a fraction of what was going on but from the sounds of it, things seemed more unsure then anything else. Losing a lot of their friends met that information was scant at best, non-existent at worst. This just made him even more nervous. For how could they know if they had really won if they didn't know anything that happened.

Finally he had a chance to himself and was able to sit down and think. The room itself was small, but he wasn't going to stay for that long. From the door Peej and Webby arrived, probably knowing that he was still thinking about what was going on.

"Geez my dad was in the castle for years, it's so..scary" Peej said sitting down at a nearby chair.

Webby plopped herself on the bed "I think it's cool, we should explore this place if you ask me. I mean who knows what kind of traps or monsters or dragons. Oh I bet this place had dragons, I just know this place had dragons"

"Isn't Maleficent a dragon?" Peej asked.

Webby paused then blushed, "Oh yeah"

Max just rubbed his forehead, he was still trying to process everything he heard. So first Sora had won the day, but yet he hadn't made contact with anyone, let alone his dad had made contact with anyone back in Disney Castle. Also something else was going on as well. So that meant the danger hadn't ended which meant that his dad had to go on more adventure which meant he was spending more time with Sora instead of him.

"Woah, Max, are you okay?" Peej asked.

Max had his fist clenched and he was hyperventilating, "W-What?" he caught himself, "Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine, great, just great"

"No your not" Webby interjected, "Your first are clenched and your hyperventilating, that is not someone who is okay'

Max sighed, "Okay fine, so I'm not, I'm just worried, I finally have a lead, but I don't really know anything"

Laying on the bed Max rubbed his head again, both Webby and Peej looking at him nervously. He looked back at them and smiled lightly realizing he was being a bit self centered. He was glad at least he had good friends.

"Sorry," Max chuckled, "I'm being a bit insensitive aren't I, I mean Donald is still gone too and Peej, your my best friend and your dad is trapped in that ugly looking castle a few miles away"

"Well um-" Peej bit his lip and leaned back, "About that?"

"What?"

Peej took a deep breath, "Maybe, maybe my dad could be the answer we're looking for"

"What do you mean?"

Peej took another deep breath, "I, maybe I can talk to him"


	18. Answers in the Veil

Answers in the Veil

"This seems like a really bad idea Max," Webby said as she hid behind on the rocks in the bailey, "I mean this is Maleficent lair after all, she could kill us"

Max sighed, "Well, it's the best we could come up with okay...So stop pressuring me" he continued to watch as his friend Peej moved closer towards the large rotting fortress.

It was P.J's idea after all to talk to his father and convince him to spill the beans not his. However that didn't mean Max was still nervous, this was Maleficent's new fortress apparently, trapped behind a magical barrier that no one could break. Here the evil witch along with a host of horrible villains lived, all of them powerful and fierce in their own right. He remembered the letters his father Goofy would send him describing each and every one of them. They all sounded horrible and scary.

Peej slowly walked up to the castle, nervous and scared. The plan itself was relatively simple. Get Pete to show up, and threaten to tell his wife Peg what was going on if he didn't cooperate. Simple as that...Nothing like the threat of a wife to make the husband scared.

"Come on Peej" Max muttered, holding his breath, "Come on...You can do this man"

"Um….H-Hello" Peej said, his voice echoing across the grand castle.

Webby facepalmed, "This is a very dumb and stupid idea, this is Maleficent's lair we shouldn't be here"

"Pop! You there...It's Jr" Peej voice was shaking.

Max bit his lip hiding behind the rock waiting for something to happen, "Work darn it...Work"

Finally, a dark portal opened up near the ledge of the castle, a floating rock appeared and on it, Pete himself was there. Confused, unsure of what was going on, the lumbering lard took a few moments to understand his surroundings before noticing his son. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of him, as the floating platform zoomed a little closer.

"Son?" Pete asked in shock before looking annoyed, "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"Um...Wanting to know some stuff" Peej said, his body shaking violently as the tensions increased.

Webby and Max facepalmed at the same time, how thick could he get.

"You know-" Pete rolled his eyes, "Why do you come to me to see, I can't tell yuh nothing, I'm working for the Mistress of all Evil here, I ain't given you anything"

Peej sighed, "Okay sir...I'll just have to tell mom then"

"Peg! Is she here!" Pete looked scared now, they had him, "Uh-hey, hey...no need to tell those who need knowing"

Max snickered, he knew how much Pete was afraid of his wife. might have been a nice woman to many, but she was as fiery as she was fierce, and she wouldn't take anything from her husband. Thankfully for him she wasn't here but so long as he didn't know that then this could easily work to their advantage.

"Come on Peej just like we plan," Max hands were shaking, "Ask about Sora"

"Do yuh….Do yuh know what happened to Sora"

Pete looked taken aback, "Um…..No!"

"WHAT!" Max jumped from the rock, shocked and upset as he marched towards them now, "Oh come on, how could you not know your Maleficent goon, you should hear about this stuff"

Webby signed catching up to then, "Nice blowing or cover _Max"_

"Max?" Pete glared at the Goof for a second trying to put two and two together, "Well, well if it ain't the young goof himself! Ha! Ha! So...You taking on the route of your old man"

"Yeah, I am!" Max said looking proud, "And we want answers, we know you know what happened about Sora, or you gotta know"

Pete just laughed, "Well, even if I did know I won't tell yuh, but I honestly don't know...I just do what Maleficent tells me, I don't understand"

"_No truer words have spoken"  
_

A new dark portal emerged as another platform came with it. Max felt a chill run down her spine as he saw her. Maleficent, Mistress of Evil, dressed in her black robes and dragon like horns. She was both regal as she was malevolent. Holding a power stuff in hand, her magic would not be able to effect him or the others, yet she still managed to give off a power and aura about her that lived up to her title.

"What have we here" Maleficent smirked, "Loyalist of the King and the Keybearer, who seem to know nothing"

Max swallowed hard, "Uh, y-yeah….We want to know...what happened to Sora"

"That I cannot answer" Maleficent replied seeming unconcerned, "For as Pete said, we do not know. However all I can say, is that the forces of darkness do not end with me. There are others out there who wield great power. Search for the mighty heart, for it was someone who told me those stories as well. Surely others would know...Like the greater darkness"

"Greater darkness?" Max asked looking nervous now.

"Xehanort, the Heartless, do you think I was not made aware of this from what few spies I still am I able to conger" Maleficent said, chuckling hautly at her own superiority, "Though I admit, the whereabouts of your father, and more importantly the Keyblade Master, is something even I do not know. The fact that you don't either tells me he either perished in battle, or perhaps is missing. Personally I hope for the former, so I can destroy him myself when I escape"

Max shuddered feeling power in her words. "Y-Yeah, well...Um….."

"You are in Ansem the Wise's castle correct" Maleficent said pointing to that Castle, "It is filled with information beyond which I used to control the Heartless, his reports being the most prominent, perhaps those would have the answers you'll seek...Other forces of darkness, during my tenure, tried to steal that knowledge from me...Do not think I hold a monopoly over such powers".

"Yeah well, what do you want us to tell you" Webby declared, showing defiance.

Maleficent smirked, "Funny enough your response and look was all the answer I needed. Despite my defeat your victory seems hollow, still the forces of darkness are not crushed, merely weakened, simmering in the shadows as they do to grow strong. It might take time, years, decades, maybe even tomorrow, but we will rise ...The darkness always does, so long as there is light"

Max clenched his first anger rising in him.

"Yeah well…" He tried to find words but his anger was getting the best of him right now "My dad will stop it"

"Your father" Maleficent chuckled, "Not the Keyblade Master, didn't he promise to protect hm"

Max took a step back how did she know that? She couldn't possibly know that right. Was there a spy around him when they made that communication.

"Yes," Maleficent smirked, "I know of that promise, but I can also sense it in your heart, a growing anger towards the boy. Believe me, I know it too well...He has not returned the father he has stolen and returned him to the son. A pity...For a thought someone like Sora would honor that…"

"ENOUGH"!"

Max turned to see Leon, Scrooge and the others arrive, his heart sank. He was definitely going to be in trouble when all of this over. They all had very mad expressions, and that did not bled well. Peej got behind Max in fear as Webby bit her beak nervously.

Maleficent though just smirked, "Ah, Leon, rugged as always, and his pathetic little gain of resistance fighters"

"We aren't that anymore" Yuffie yelled, "We got back to our home, and were going to make it better"

"Ah, I see, the power of governing now befalls you, and all the burden that will come with it. How sad, be happy though that me and my Heartless remain safe behind this barrier, or my vengeance would have been swift and painful as your humiliation of me"

Leon scowled, "You'll be there till you turn to dust"

"FOOLS!" Maleficent roared a bit of her power showing off, Leon and the others stepped back, a twinge of fear in their eyes. Even behind the magical barriers did the evil witch still have the stamina and strength to remind others that she truly was mistress of evil. With a sigh, she calmed and spoke softly yet again, "The point remains, you have defeated me for now yes, but so long as I'm still alive, I can still be a threat. Your Keyblade wielding hero did not have the strength nor the courage to do what needed to be done and that in lies his ultimate failure. He left you, and everyone else must deal with the fallout. For darkness is not the monopoly of one person, even me. You'll have other enemies coming for you soon enough"

With a laugh Maleficent vanished leaving Pete just standing there unsure what to do.

"Uh, well uh ...By son" Pete ran off.

Max just stood there in silence, "We uh...Oh boy...I'm sorry"

"Oh you better be" Scrooge said wagging his cane in his face, "What you did was dangerous at best, stupid at worst….Or would it be dangerous at worst stupid at best….Regardless, what were you thinking"

"I mean I was looking through the castle and since it used to belong to Maleficent and Peej is Pete's son I thought we'd have a spy"

"Yeah, Spy stuff" Webby replied.

Scrooge slapped his beak, "That's not how you spy," He took a deep breath, "Look Max, I know you want to find your father, we do too...But this is not the way, especially letting Maleficent know what's going on in the world, believe me...It's not worth it"

Max frowned.

"Come on lass," Scrooge said, "We'll be staying here for a few more days anyway, maybe you can help...Supervised!"

"Yes sir"

Max looked back at the Castle and continued to head out. Maybe he'd look around for those reports, he'd at least try that. Still, he wasn't even closer to finding his dad, not by a long shot.

-000-

Max laid down on the bed in the room in Ansems Castle.

He felt humiliated.

How could he think Maleficent of all people would have any good information on where his father was or Sora or anything for that matter. Anger festered as Max's mind just felt frustrated causing him to just pace back in forth in his room. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself, being upset wouldn't get him anywhere. His dad wouldn't want him to be mad anyway, or even at Sora, still, bitterness.

Scrooge of course gave him a firm talking too. Thankfully he couldn't just go back home, even if wanted him too. They were going to be here for a few more days to get the details on how to help Leon and the others rebuild.

Still, he thought about what Maleficent said. _Other forces of darkness, _it means that even if Sora had beaten Xehanort there were other things out there. Worse things maybe. Things that were after his dad. He wondered if his dad was fighting those forces of darkness right now. Anxiety was already building up inside just thinking about it.

Despite not wanting to run into anyone Max opened the door and began to walk down the hall. Only to immediately run into Yuffie before he could walk even a few feet away.

"Ah, Yuffie" Max jumped back in shock, "Oh uh, h-hi, I am just you know...Walking...Getting the old legs moving, that sorta thing"

Yuffie just shook her head and smirked, "Blowing off steam, yeah, I've been there, believe me...It feel good. I mean yeah, being mad isn't but, blowing off steam by walking is good"

"Yeah-" Max chuckled nervously, "I guess, sorry for earlier, I guess it was foolish but I really, really just wanted to know...You now"

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel. I know, I know cliche adult stuff but it's true. I know what it's like to feel frustrated all the time"

Max raised an eyebrow just wanting to hear.

"See, back in Traverse Town, I always got so frustrated because we weren't doing anything to stop the Heartless. Maleficent was spreading that darkness all over, and I was mad at Ansem for pretty much giving up my home all those years ago. Thankfully I had Leon and Cid and Aerith and everyone else, but still I felt like I wasn't even doing anything. Even when Sora showed up I still felt like I wasn't doing anything meaningful-"

Max flinched a bit at the mention of Sora, however did find it sorta funny how he wasn't the only one who felt frustrated even when he was doing something.

"But all in all ...It worked out, I mean sure we had to do the hard work so I can't say get lazy, but it did work out in the end.''

"So, what are you saying?" Max asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know, just...Just have a little faith I guess"

"Faith! That not much to work with" Max said sounding more annoyed now, "Faith in what, some kid who didn't know anything about how a Keyblade works, I mean I don't know anything about it either, but if someone gave me that power, I know one thing, no one would trust me with it. So why should I have faith in Sora huh! Only person I have faith in is my dad, and I don't even know where he is!"

Yuffie sighed, "I know...Guess your right on that front, I didn't have much faith either but like I said in the end, it worked out. We did the hard work sure, but it still worked out".

"Well sometimes things don't always work out" Max grumbled.

"Yeah," Yuffie shrugged, "But, what's the point of being cynical?"

With those parting words Yuffie just walked off leaving Max alone to just stand there, letting the words repeat themselves in his head for a bit.

Something, ha, if it were something then his father would have been home by now just like Sora had promised. He wished he could have some sort of faith. Only faith he had really was just in himself to try and find a way to get his dad back home. He needed to find a way to stand out, but how.

Best to just keep pressing forward.

-000-

"Hey Max, feeling any better" Webby asked as she went through another book.

Max just sat down and sighed laying his head on the table.

"That bad huh"

He just nodded

Max was allowed to walk around the Castle, so he decided the library would probably be at least the safest place to go. Webby of course had been going through a bunch of books over and over again. Trying to learn as much as she could about really anything. Of course so much studying was not in his forte, though he did wish

"Well cheer up, I've got a whole lot of research done," Webby said as she took out her bag a bunch of junk piling on the table, "Mostly about Hollow Bastion history mind you, though Ansem the Wise sure did keep a lot of records, mostly about the heart. Who would have thought something so magical would look be so complicated".

"Uh huh-" Max just grumbled, "Still can't believe it though, we come so close and yet so far"

Webby shrugged, "I mean heck you've seen are worlds there are all sorts of bad guys"

"Yeah, but we can handle them, these are the forces of darkness, they almost destroyed everything we love...and my dad"

"Then like your dad we just keep moving forward"

Max gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, dad would say that wouldn't he"

He looked down at the table to see all the books and junk that was piled onto the table. From what little he could see, there were several charts, graphs, and other weird things that he just didn't understand. With a sigh, he really started to wonder if he was just over his head. He wasn't his father, not some brave knight. Granted even his dad probably wouldn't understand half of this science stuff anyway, but that didn't make him less for it.

Still, Yuffie's advice to have faith, it just seemed to sting. Faith in what? A kid who couldn't even keep a promise to protect his father. Even his father was alive, the fact he wasn't here was enough for Max to know not to have faith in Sora. Beside's why should the fate of the entire universe be placed on the shoulders of one person period let alone one kid who was around his own age.

That sort of reliance not only felt wrong it also just felt dangerous.

Webby signed, "Max I know your worried about your dad and you wanna _prove _yourself and all that but don't get so wrapped up in it that your head goes wacko"

"I know, I know!-" Max said sounding frustrated, "Already broke up with Roxanne because of it...That and other reasons"

"Other reasons?"

Max shrugged, "I kinda...I don't know...Slowly lost the attraction for her...Now don't get me wrong, she's so nice and sweet and all...But I don't know...The uh..._attraction..._was gone by the end anyway"

"Okay," Webby looked confused but shrugged it off, "Well still, don't get to wrapped up in it you should-"

"Hey what's that" Max quickly eyed something and picked it up, it was a tiny little star thing, 'I've seen this before...A picture, the King had it"

"Oh yeah, that's a Star Shard, I found it Scrooges garage"

Max examined it closely, it was shiny and pretty looking.

Webby kept going, "Apparently it was an old device the King used back in the day to travel between the worlds"

"Does it work," Max asked, sounding intrigued.

"Nope"

Max just frowned, "Oh"

"But I thought it would be cool to have, I mean come on, looks cool"

"Yeah I-" Max stopped as he heard something coming from upstairs, he quickly got up and went to find out what was going on. He asked Webby to stay were he was incase it was dangerous. Part of him wanted to get Scrooge, but perhaps he could do this on his own.

Slowly he climbed up the stairs, voices started getting a bit louder now. He was close to the assailants and wanted to know what was going on.

"Anything?" One said.

"No"

"Keep looking"

"I am don't yell at me"

"Just be happy the witch isn't here, her dominance of this place prevented us from entering the castle for nearly a decade ...The superior was not pleased from what I can remember"

"We need the research so we can-wait-hold on-I think I found it...Yes! Found it!"

Max saw them, individuals in hooded coats, sneaking around the library, trying to steal something. He needed to do something, but what. Looking around, he tried to find something that could distract them. Maybe a sword, or a shield. However the only piece of armor was far away, so he had to improvise.

"Hey!" Max shouted, throwing a book at one of the coated peoples head.

"Ouch!" one of them yelled, "Insolent brat! Wait maybe this book is the one...Nope"

Max now was up against the three of them.

"Max!" Webby ran towards him, with a grappling hook at the ready, "You don't think you were going it alone"

"I can take them Webby"

"Please don't go all loner on me"

"Whatever"

Max tried to charge but was pushed back by a magical force against one of the bookshelves.

Webby dodged the others attacking, her pace was quick and agile.

"We've been compromised" The lead person said, "No matter, we have other means"

As the dark portal opened the assailants tried to make their escape, and in his fury Max chased through going after them.

"Max!" Webby shouted.

But it was too late, through the portal he went.


	19. Interlude: Scientific Endeavors

Interlude: Scientific Endeavors

The undercurrents of the castle were just the same as the regular part of the Castle. White, dull and boring, the only real difference was the private room that made Vexen's laboratory. A mess of a place, with all sorts of tools rummaging around. A computer in the main area displaying all sorts of data and other weird experiments, and a few viles and potions of things Namine had know idea what to make of.

"Ugh, idiots all of them! Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who gets things done around here, I mean really!" Vexen screeched loudly, being as overly bombastic as he was angry as possible, "Why can't anything be done right"

Out of all the members of the Organization Vexen was perhaps Namine's least favorite, even more than Larxene. He was arrogant, full of himself, those green eyes filled with judgment upon anyone who gleamed upon even when covered by his long blonde layers of hair. Thankfully he kept to himself mostly in the basement away from everyone else save for a few of his fellow members.

Vexen was a brilliant scientist but in terms of having any bedside manners he was completely inept. As he just focused on typing on his computer his two other companions in the Organization, the dull eyed blue haired Zexion and the large behemoth Lexaus stood behind him, both sitting by the coffee table on the couch eating Rahman noodles and steamed broccoli. Why in the world would they enjoy that stuff he didn't know, he preferred far more comforting foods...Like Viel.

Vexen continued to monitor the computer for the time being. Various calculations appear on screen. Everything needed to be perfect. This experiment was not only going to put him in the limelight of his superiors but also be the key to securing the Organization's victory in all things. Thirdly, this would be the next step in the evolution of the heart.

"What's Vexen up to now?" Lexaus muttered to Zexion as the two watched the wily scientist rush himself rampant throughout his lab.

Zexion merely shrugged as he leaned against a wall, "Who knows? Vexen mention something about some sort of patron giving him a breakthrough in his research"

"What sort of patron?" Lexaus asked.

"Not sure, he won't mention him? Happened a few weeks ago? But whatever it is is, it seemed important"

"Well whatever, so you said earlier you sensed someone in the Castle?" Leaxuas asked Zexion who just nodded back at them.

"You sensed something in the Castle?" Vexen replied finally taking notice of them, "I'm sure whatever it was, it was probably just Sora"

"No, this was different, beyond the dichotomy of light and dark" Zexion responded.

Vexen rolled his eyes, "You and your feelings, we don't even have them remember, otherwise none of us would be here. It's going to be our intellectual prowess that will enable our ultimate victory in the end. And, since I have the most intellect out of everyone here I will be the most victorious out of all of you ".

"I brought pickle vegetables" Lexaus said putting down the steamy food, Namine could smell it even from here, "Steamed them myself and everything, took a while though, you have to get them just the right temperature in order to-"

"No one cares!" Vexen snapped at him, silencing him mid sentence "Those three so called leaders spend their time doing whatever with Sora, and I'm stuck down here when I should be the one in command of this castle. They don't care about the Organizations unity at all".

"Unity is a myth" Zexion muttered, "Especially with our organization at the moment"

"Don't give me lip!"

Vexen sighed leaning back down on the couch rubbing his head, "Anything else of interest"

"Not really" Lexaus responded leaning up agaisnt the couch, "Sora is here in the Castle as you know, but that's about it, Marluxia is dealing with him so we're pretty much not needed at this point"

"Too bad oRiku isn't here," Zexion replied.

"Riku?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

Zexion nodded, "Yes, he's far more fascinating, a boy who fell to darkness, and yet perhaps still lives, how could one not be interested in that. The Keyblade Wielders natural ally, and from what I hard, perhaps something more"

"Heh, young teenage love" Lexaus snickered.

Vexen rolled his eyes, "Ugh, never had time for that myself when I was there age, always found it far more …."

Suddenly he stopped as he realized something was amiss. Zexion and Lexaus had completely frozen. Not only that, the already dank color in the room had vanished instead replaced by a dull looking grey. Vexen stood up as he looked around, this had happened to him before but never in the middle of a conversation. Perhaps something important had happened.

"Alright...Show yourself"

In a flash a blue flame emerged before him now, a floating one eyed triangle with top hat and cane emerged before him now.

"**Vexy my old pal, good to see sorry for the interruption but boy do I have news for you!"**

"Bill Cipher". Vexen said stoically,

Appearing before him a few months ago, Bill Cipher had been invaluable to Vexen in terms of his work. This demon had wisdom beyond his years and was able to give him various equations and scientifics breakthroughs so that his project would be able to move forward. The best part was, he just wanted to help for the sake of it, no strings attached.

Science would be grateful to the demon when history was set and done.

"It's been a while, you haven't appeared since you helped me with the last equation to my work"

"**Yep! Your big project that's gonna help all of us, and boy oh boy can I not wait to get it done! In fact that's why I'm here, I have something that's gonna help get the research to this little beauty move tend fold now. The next big step in a grand design!"**

"Oh? How?"

"**Simple, you were talking about Riku right? Well I know where he is and I think if you play your cards right, we can get things just where we all want him"**

"Which is?"

"**You know the whole, Organization XIII understand the heart mambo jambo, that deal. Point is, if you find Riku then he's gonna be the key to gett your little pet project off the ground, if your interesting"**

"W-Well yes of course" Vexen nodded ferociously, excitement in his voice, "Show me, I demand to know"

Bill chuckled, "**Okay, okay...hang on!" **the demon enlarged himself and his eyeball and began to show the image, one of Riku along with two young children in a very domesticated looking town, "**He's in a annoying little town called Gravity Falls, with a pair of folks who are bunch of nuisances, you should send your forces there and elimate them"**

"Well unfortunately I can't do that for the Superior wishes for us to remin discrete" Vexen muttered looking annoyed, "But I do think I have a idea that could work"

"**Well I'm sure it's for the best, so long as that project is on schedule I don't really care what happens, I really, really ,really , **_**reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaly **_**want this to work. I mean come on, you deserve it, you are **_**clearly **_**the smartest people in the world. The universe **_**deserves **_**to see your greatness"**

"It's good to know someone in the grand spectrum of the world who has knowledge of my work, I tell you sometimes I feel the Organization is squandering my genius. However it is the noly place that has the resources I need ever since I lost access to my last lab back in...My past…."

"**And you got your new pal Bill to help yuh" **Bill chuckled patting his back, "**Well, I better be off, enjoy"**

Bill disappeared making everything return to normal, Zexion and Lexaeus didn't notice that anything had happened until they saw Vexen standing.

"Weren't you sitting down a moment ago?" Zexion asked.

Vexen shook his head as he reconfigured himself, "Doesn't matter, we were talking about Riku yes?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I actually know were he is" Vexen smirked, "And I say...we pay him a visit"


	20. Gold Gideon and Goofs

Golf, Gideon and Goofs

Riku felt uncomfortable going into town feeling the eyes of the townsfolk watching him as they walked down the central square. He hadn't really been out since he first arrived, preferring instead to stay at the shack. Mabel insisted though that going off into town would be a good experience. If he was to stay here a while, he might as well get to know the fellow townsfolk. His first experience was definitely a bit disorienting but Mable assured him that it would all be worth it.

Passing several of the shops and thrift stories, the place was crowded with its usual amount of strange and unique individual people who occupied this mundane tourist trap of a town. It was a sunny day though, and thankfully there was no smell of darkness anywhere, just the smells of people sweat.

Along with Mable, Dipper also decided to accompany them-against his will-also do to his twin's insurance. Something about reading too much and needing fresh air.

"Mabel I could be researching" Dipper muttered as he followed his sister in a huff, "You know solving problems to the great ills of life and the universe".

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Seriously bro-bro, you get more worked up then a workmanon a working day"

"Well yeah, when the forces of darkness steal your world OF COURSE YOU'LL GET WORKED UP!" Dipper was pretty much shaking violently at this point.

Mable continued to just shake her head in shame, "Seriously...Worked...Up"

Riku watched from behind the two of them bicker, deciding this wasn't his place. Beside it was probably what normal brothers and sisters did. He wouldn't know not having any siblings of his own, the only person who came close was Sora, and the two of them used to bicker all the time when they were younger. Guess it evolved into trying to kill each other and joining the forces of light and darkness.

"Howdy kid fighting his inner demons" The old yockle with mangy beard appeared with his dirty hat and clothes, "And Mabel ...And kid with spiky white hair"

"Wait what?" Dipper blinked.

"Howdy Old ManMcGucket" Mabel waved, "He's such a funny old timer...Tragic backstory though".

"I've been sensing something, the forces of darkness moving ...Great change is coming…" He said, voice shrill and panicky, "At least that's what the raccoon who keeps trying to steal my marbles tell me. _BUT HE AIN'T GOT THEM YET! _Heh heh...Welp off to work on my death ray"

"Should we be worried" Dipper asked nervously

Mabel shrugged, "He's just being wack Old ManMcGucket, besides he got that from a raccoon, everyone knows you can trust racoons, now frogs, frogs you can trust explicitly".

Dipper raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because frogs are good"

Dipper just remained quiet.

Riku for his part tried to block all of it, this town was already proving itself to be a bit of a wild card for him. Considering his own hometown was boring, this place seemed to be the exact opposite problem, it was too wild, crazy, and too ...weird. Strange for him to consider it, all he wanted to ever do is leave, and when he did, now he ever wanted to go home. Even if home was still a complicated matter for him and his heart.

"Here we are, Lazy Susans" Mabel said, opening the door to a nearby cafe area.

The place was full with the local townsfolk, most of them eating breakfast or having a cup of coffee. Mabel led Dipper and Riku to a table and sat down. Riku looked over and observed some of the people, unsure just what to make of them.

"That's manly dan" Mabel said, pointing to a large buff man with red beard and hair wearing a lumberjack outfit,

"These pancakes are SUPER MANLY!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table causing it to break in half, "YEAH!"

"Wendy's dad" Mabel added "oh and that's Tobey, local newspaper guy"

"I've got the latest scoop, Orange Juice is better than Apple Juice, it's scientifically proven"

Mabel cringed, "He's strange"

"Apparently" Riku muttered, eyes drooping forward.

"Hey pay attention" Mabel snapped her fingers in front of im, "You'll be staying here, you might as well get to know these people"

"Why?"

"Because, they might help you in the future, having friends and people around you is important"

Dipper snickered, "Easy for you to say Mabel, besides not like we had people back home. Barley have people now, apart from Grunkle Stan and maybe Grunkle Ford".

"Well it's better then being all alone" Mabel huffed, "Stuffing your face in books all the time"

"Books that might have answers"

"To what?" Mabel argued, "Sora defeated the bad guys, we don't have to do anything"

"Well what if it happens again, we don't know if Sora even one. The darkness could still be out there, more bad guys out there ..." Dipper looked around and leaned in "Bill Cipher could be out there"

"Dipper" Mabel hissed, looking at Riku who just looked out the window, "_Not now"_

"It's okay," Riku said, holding his hand, "I think about those things all those things all the time. And honestly ...I agree with him".

"What?" Mabel looked shocked, "D-Don't you have any faith in your friend?"

Sora shook his head, "It's not that I don't have faith, Sora did defeat Xehanort, he closed the door. But that doesn't mean there probably aren't other things out there, other threats"

"And we need to be prepared for them" Dipper said, eyeing Mabel seriously "That's why we need to be alert and ready"

Riku bit his lip, but decided not to speak. In many ways he did agree with Dipper, however he wasn't sure if this was the way to go about it. Preparation was all right and good but he could see the intensity in the boys eyes that worried him. In a way it reminded him of himself before his adventure. Alert, snappy, ready to go it alone in order to better control events, thinking that others would get in the way.

If he wasn't careful Dipper might take Riku's own path.

"Hey there sweetie,"

"Hye Lazy Susan"

Riku looked up to see the owner, she had a lazy eye with big bushy grey hair wearing a pink waitress dress. She was holding some coffee in one hand and plates in another. "What can I get yuh"

"I'll have a three steak burger" Mabel beamed

"Pancakes please" Dipper said

Riku paused for a minute, "Salad"

Mabel frowned, "Wow your boring"

"I like to eat healthy what can I say"

Dipper laughed, "Better then Mabel, don't think I caught you eating that barrel of sugar"

"That can't be good for you" Riku commented.

"Oh my gosh" Mabel looked towards the door as someone entered, "Is that...Is that Pacifica"

Riku turned to see a girl, probably around Mabel's age, wearing a scarf around her head and sunglasses. Despite that he could see shades of blonde as she entered the room, her face wearing a lot more makeup than most kids her age. She snuck into the shop and headed towards the dining bar taking a nearby booth. Quickly he saw Mabel rush up to her and say in her loudest voice.

"HEY PACIFICA" Mable screeched from afar.

She jumped looking shocked sighed, "Mabel hush...I wanna remain incognito"

Mable raised a eyebrow, "Okay, but your a Northwest"

"No that's not-" Pacifica grunted, "Nevermind, I'm hiding here in secret?"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?" Mable asked innocently.

"Because -Because I'm a Northwest, and I don't want to be seen here" She said, becoming more frustrated by this "But the food is good, and I'm hungry and I'm sick of eating high end caviar and lobster every single day. A girl needs to pig out from time to time"

Dipper rolled his eyes in the background, "Yeesh, good to know you have rich people problems!"

"Stuff it Pines!" Pacifica shouted before looking at Mabel, "Uh-y-you can join me if you want"

"How about you join us instead"

"Oh...Okay"

Pacifica followed Mabel to her side of the booth, the first thing she did was notice Riku and lowered her sunglasses eyeing him carefully, "So...Who's this guy"

"This is Riku" Mabel said drawing attention to him, "He's knew to town, he's staying with us"

Pacifica snickered, "Hmm...Maybe I should come over for a sleepover after all"

"Ew" Dipper stuck out his tongue, "Wouldn't do you much good, he's gay"

"Dipper!" Mabel huffed.

"What I'm just stating a fact, nothing to be ashamed off, besides, he's got the hots for Sora anyway"

"Dipper!"

"What-Ouch!" Dipper rubbed his head as Mabel smacked his book with it.

Riku cheeks turned a bright red. Yes he liked Sora but again, this idea that he had the hots for him….Sure he was gay….It didn't mean….Perhaps thinking about it was not the greatest idea right now. He tried to calm his mind and returned to apathetic silence.

"Anyway…" Mabel continued trying to end the awkward silence, "Yeah, he's staying with us for a while"

Pacifica smirked, "Bleeding heart as always Mabel"

"Yep, that's me, Mabel Bleeding Heart Pines"

Again the silence.

"So…..Maybe you'd wanna join us around town Pacifica, I'm trying to show Riku the ropes, how better to show him if the town knew the richest and most _popular _gal in town was his friend"

"_Oh great," _Riku moaned.

Pacifica again eyed Riku with intrigue, "Sure...He could use a lift"

"A what?" Riku sounded nervous now.

Dipper smirked, "Welcome to heck my friend...Welcome to heck"

"SHOPPING TIME!"

Riku sighed. He was a kid of simple taste, he never shopped too much even back on the Island. Sora didn't shop much unless it was with his mom, Kairi never shopped much either. So going to a mall was definitely a strange feeling. Apart from all the people there he was pretty much a prisoner to Mabel's wills. Pacifica and Dipper seemed to be more or less okay with whatever she wanted to do.

Clothes shopping was first, Riku was forced to try out a variety of various clothes. Mabel suggested that he 'expand his wardrobe'. He hated every single piece of clothing. Too much of it was flashy and over the top, again because of Mabel she insisted on glitter, too much glitter. Thankfully he didn't buy anything and kept his usual yellow vest.

They went around to a video shop, many of the movies were one's Riku had never ever seen in his life. All of them looked cheesy and ill made with movies like "Attack of the 10 foot Foot" and "Manwolf"

"Why do you please watch this?" Pacifica asked almost in disgust.

Mabel gasped, "Oh girl, we have movies to watch when you come over for a slumber party"

Pacifica just gave a deadpan stare "Oh joy"

After a few hours at the mall, Riku was dragged then to the miniature golf course in town. He had heard about this game but they apparently never had it here. For the most part he stood in the back with Dipper as he noticed more and more Mabel shifting her attention away from him and towards Pacifica, and it wasn't until the 3rd hole that he began to notice a bit of a blush.

Riku raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards Dipper, "So ...What exactly the story there" he pointed to Mabel.

"Who Mabel and Pacifica," Dipper asked.

Riku nodded.

"Oh, long story short they were kinda rivals and or enemies and then I helped her evict a ghost from her house and she got a bit friendly with us but not by a lot ...However Mabel wanted to build on that so she's been trying to be friendly with her and well, I think she's gotten a bit of a crush on her now"

"Really?" Riku looked surprised

"Yeah, I mean, hey it's Mabel she's all about that _summer love _and since my whole thing with Wendy hasn't been working out ...at all" Dipper frowned for a moment, "I've been kinda you know...Helping out when I can and stuff"

Riku shrugged, "Well good for her, it's nice to have someone to love" He sounded almost bitter and quickly flinched.

No, he wasn't going to take his own frustration out on Mabel. Despite his own failed love of Sora, he would always care about his friend. It was being selfish and yearning for more that allowed him to fall to the darkness in the first place. He tried to shake off the feelings and just focus on the game of golf. Which surprisingly, he was actually really good at, he struck 17 whole in ones without even breaking a sweat.

"Good to see I still have my winning streak" He smirked, enjoying himself as the game went on.

Mabel smiled.

"Yeesh, he's good" Pacifica said wiping the sweat from her brow, "Maybe I should double my training regiment"

"Oh come on, we have one more whole we can take him on" Mabel said, sounding confident, "I know we can"

Riku smirked. "Ok, sure, if both of you get a whole in one on the final round I will assume defeat"

The final whole, the windmill.

"Ah the windmill" Dipper smirked, "Hope the Balls aren't up to there old tricks"

"Balls?

"Golf balls that came to life and tried to kill us" Mabel walked up to the Windmill and opened it to Riku's shock. Inside was several talking walking Golfballs all running around. It took them a while to look up and notice before they all started screaming in shock.

"AH THE EVIL ONE RETURNS"

Mabel giggled, "Ah they remember me...Hi"

"THE EVIL ONE!"

She closed the windmill before heading back.

"Shouldn't be any trouble" She smiled.

Riku just grimace

"Okay let's play!" Mabel shouted.

-000-

Mable took a deep breath and focused on the windmill, she had to become one with the windmill. If she didn't then she was gonna miss the hole and wouldn't get a good score. So thus she made ready, holding her club as tight as she could, the ball was so close in place. Steadily, ever so steadily she was getting ready to hit.

Swish, Mabel swung.

The ball went through the windmill, coming out the other side hitting some of the pillars, coming closer to the hole, slowly, ever so slowly….Until it stopped and didn't go into the whole.

"Ah nuts!" Mabel snapped her club in two, "Always happens"

Pacifica gave a light chuckle, patting Mabel on the shoulder "Oh well...Maybe next time"

Mabel blushed, "Oh yeah..heh, heh...Next time"

"Yeah if your aim gets better" Dipper chuckled.

Mabel gave him a cold glare.

"Ah boy's just jealous he has the highest score" Pacifica teased, causing Dipper to puff up angrily.

Mabel laughed, nice to have a friend on side for a change.

It was hard to believe that these two used to be rivals/enemies with one another. Just before the Heartless thing though Pacifica and Mabel had been getting closer and closer with one another. Having friendly golf games, even now and then getting her to go to lazy Susans for a girls brunch. Apparently Pacifica was quite the eater when you actually let her eat instead of munching on whatever weird carb killing diet her parents had her on. The more they got to know each other the more Mabel really did realize that there was more to Pacifica than reached the eye.

Pacifica was quite creative and had an eye for fashion that impressed even Mabel. She definitely was way softer once she was able to let herself go. She also was just a lot of fun and had a wild side. Especially liking a good rock out every now and then.

The two girls had started becoming really good friends and now that Gravity Falls had come back to existence, Mabel definitely wanted to make sure that they could continue to develop that friendship into something special.

"So, what's his story?" Pacifica spoke, causing Mabel to shake her head.

"Who Riku?"

Pacifica nodded "Yeah, tall dark and mysterious, looks like something out of a cheap romance novel"

"Oh that's Riku," Mabel explained, "He's living with us because he needs to redeem himself for his past sins. Gave himself to darkness and all that stuff"

"Oh-" Pacifica gave Mabel, "I...Honestly have no idea what any of that even means"

"He's just staying with until he gets his life in order"

"I heard that!" Riku called as he swung the golf club only to miss the ball, "Dang it!"

Mabel chuckled, "He's loosening up...Slowly"

"Well that's good, seems a bit uptight" Pacifica stated.

"Hey, I know he can do it" Mabel wanted to add _You did _but didn't have the heart to do it without making things awkward instead she asked, "So...how are things between you and your parents"

It was then that Pacifica's expression dowered a bit, "Oh, you know...It is what it is, I avoid them, they avoid me. It's why I tend to go outside a lot these days you know, I prefer to just be away from them. Be with you"

Mabel blushed, "Oh well...Y-yeah, any time"

"Probably a good thing" Riku walked up to them now, Mabel looking surprised, "Sorry couldn't help but overhear you, I know or thing or two about being around parents you don't like"

"Really?" Pacifica seemed surprised, so was Mabel.

"Yeah," Riku grunted, "Just uh...Keep your friends close, that's the best advice I can give yuh"

"Well, I definitely think I can do that" Pacifica eyed Mabel and winked causing her to blush even more.

Dipper could be heard snickering in the back, without even realizing Mabel chucked her broken club at him causing him to fall back on the ground with a thud.

So despite the embarrassment she did learn something from this. Riku had a bit of a strained relationship with his parents like Pacifica. This was definitely something she would have to investigate as his redemption phase continued.

That was definitely going in the notebook.

-000-

The rest of the day went actually pretty well for Riku, after a fun round of golf with Mabel and Pacifica.

Pacifica had to return to her mansion, leaving just the three of them to return back home.

Riku kept thinking about his golf game. It was such a small thing, but the fact he got worked up about definitely put things in perspective. Was he really that bad back home. Had he ever treated Sora or Kairi that way with his competition. He remembered always getting a thrill over winning whenever he was younger, did it only get worse? These thoughts left a sickening feeling as he continued to think it over.

"Hey, what's wrong with you now?" Mabel asked.

"Just thinking"

"About the golf game? Come on Riku, it's just a game, you overthink too much, your like Dipper"

"Hey" Dipper yelled.

Mabel stuck out her tongue "Do too"

"Not getting into this" Dipper muttered, "Nope ...No, I'm not"

"Do too," Mabel snickered, looking back to Riku, "Look, the only way your going to overcome a lot of this, if you just stop thinking about every little thing too much. Just sorta...Loosen up and go with the flow".

Riku nodded and tried to think it over.

"Ugh, don't like now Mabel, Gideon," Dipper groaned as they passed the town's landfill.

"Who?"

"A former child physics who's evil and wants to date me," Mabel explained.

Riku was surprised by how casual she responded as he looked up to see a very pudgy looking boy with fluffy white hair glaring back at them. He glared at all of them, his cute chubby cheeks clashing with his far more serious look he was sporting at the moment.

"Pines!" He sneered clenching his garbage stick, "What are y'all doing here!"

"We're just walking through town Gideon, we're free people unlike you." Dipper snapped back.

Mabel chuckled, "Yeah, man you are a stinkarino."

"Because of you!" Gideon pointed to Dipper, "And stop laughing Mabel, my future wife should show respect."

"Woah I am no one future wife," Mabel said, slapping him, "I am an independent free thinker!"

"You're gonna be my Queen!" Gideon yelled.

Dipper got in front of his sister now, "Hey back off psycho."

Gideon in a rage pushed Dipper onto the ground and headed towards Mabel.

"I said you'll-" Gideon started to huf holding his point picket tight as marched he over towards them, but all of a sudden he saw a large shadow loom over them. It was Riku. He felt a switch flipped on, a old protective instinct that he hadn't felt in ages come over them.

"Leave them alone shrimp," Riku sneered, his cold eyes glaring down at Gideon.

Gideon froze as he saw the tall teen, hands balling into first. Slowly the young chubby child physcique began to pace back, clearly afraid of what harm Riku could do. Dipper and Mabel just seemed shocked, surprised by how he was protecting them, despite still hardly knowing them.

"Hey, he's attacking little Gideon," One of the blind looking thugs in the dump said pointing to Riku, "get him."

They began to charge as Riku summoned his sword eater. Instinct took hold as he leaped into the air and landed right on top of the thug knocking him down, another one charing toward him trying to grab Riku. But Riku was tougher and managed to deflecting kicking him in the shin and causing him to fall on his stomach, the last of the goons just stood there in silence as Riku glared at them, Soul Eater pointed right at them.

They rose their hands into the air as Gideon hid behind them cowering in fear. Just looking at him squeal caused Riku to have a small hint of pleasure, as well as a smirk on his face.

"I-I'll have my revenge!" Gideon shouted as he ran away.

"T-Thanks Riku," Mabel said seeming shocked.

Riku just huffed back to his little shadowy corner behind them, "No problem, we should get going."

"Y-Yeah, right…" Dipper eyed Gideon for a moment before heading off, leaving him and everyone else shocked and confused.

Riku didn't want to intervene but something told him that Dipper was really worked up about not being able to protect his sibling. That was something he could understand, after all, didn't he once do whatever it took to defend the ones that matter the most?

"Come now!" Mabel said taking Riku by the hand as they headed off, "To the woods"

So off they went.

Gravity Falls woods weren't so bad when you had someone to guide you. Riku followed the two twins deeper and deeper. Getting a good look for it, it was actually quite lovely. The leaves were a darkening brown, some of them falling onto the ground indicating that fall was coming closer and closer around the corner. There was a nice sense of calm though, it helped Riku ease his mind and get away from all the voices going on in his head. Even Mabel's constant ideas for a catphrase weren't that annoying.

Dipper seemed to be a bit grumpy ever since their encounter with Gideon a few days ago. Riku noticed that he just kept his arms folded and had a sulking expression His eyes kept looking down on the ground, only responding whenever Mabel came up with another catchphrase for the two of them.

"Mystery Twins ahoy!" Mabel said with her usual cheerful demeanor that could turn any sour heart sweet.

"No," Dipper groaned, trudging along the pathway.

They had walked for several miles now. Riku could feel his knees starting to twinge a little. The constant lack of exercise was not starting to affect him. Normally, he'd be able to go miles without even breaking a sweat. He started to worry if he was getting soft.

Taking a deep breath Riku paused for a moment to stretch while the twins just bickered back and forth to one another. It was nice in the woods for a moment, just peace and quiet. No worry, no heartless, no darkness. Part of him though was waiting for the other shoe to drop and something bad to happen. Something always did, at least as far as he was concerned.

Mabel frowned as she kept on thinking, keeping a few feet in between Dipper and Riku "What about….Go, Go Dipper and Mabel!" She sang.

"No! That's copyrighted anyway."

"Darn it," Mabel snapped her fingers in disappointment.

They kept on moving forward, Dipper deep in his book as he looked for any clue at the sign of this strange marking tree. He would check every branch, every root, and each time he wasn't able to find the proper one. He put his hand on the bark and felt the thickness of the wood against his skin.

"Wendy's been teaching me a few things about the trees," Dipper said as he continued to feel the bark, "She's also been teaching me how each tree is a bit different. That way we won't get lost the deeper we go into the woods."

"Yeah, _THAT's_ why you're still hanging out with her". Mabel snickered.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Laugh it up Mabel, laugh it up."

"Okay, Mr. Tree expert, how far are we then from the Shack?"

"We are, um...Um…." Dipper paused as his face became stuff and worrisome, "Okay, well, you see ...We saw that tree, and that tree has a bit of a scratch on it and…."

"We're lost, aren't we?" Mabel sighed.

"No! I just need a moment to remember, that's all," Dipper laughed nervously. "Okay, we took a hundred steps north and maybe a few feet west ...Then we turned right, then another right then…."

Riku sat down near the bark of the tree, knowing this was going to take a while. Dipper kept stepping back and forth as he tried to retrace his steps. Mabel just rolled her eyes and started chuckling, before she took a moment to look upon the rest of the trees. He too looked up to take a moment to enjoy nature. The leaves were definitely quite lovely and the sky was calm looking.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, just letting the quiet settle in. The combination of nature and the soft sounds allowed him to feel at ease for the first time in a while. It felt good to be outdoors. He had always liked the outside, even when he was younger. Being trapped in for too long would always start to nag on him.

"Nice huh," Riku looked up to see Mabel standing by him, Dipper continuing to retrace his steps.

"Yeah." Riku sighed looking up at the sky, seeing the clouds beginning to form. A small smile starting to form on his face

"Is it like this back at your home?" Mable asked, sounding curious.

"No, most of the time it's green, don't see the leaves turn this color." Riku said looking at a tiny leaf that had fallen towards his feet.

"Really? So it's like an eternal summer then?"

Riku seemed confused, "What's summer?"

"Don't you guys have seasons?"

"Um…" Riku took a moment to think, he heard about the seasons but never really experienced them, "No, no, I don't think I can say I have… Most of the time it's tropical weather, only time I say something that wasn't tropical was when I left the island and went to Hollow Bastion."

"Oh, that place is cold," Mabel shivers, "I remember when me and Bro-Bro headed there, it was so windy and cold ...Brrr."

"Yeah," Riku looked down at the ground, his face becoming more sullen and sad, "I remember that I hated it."

Mabel sat down next to him, "Me too."

Riku sighed again and closed his eyes, "If Sora had snow though, I can only imagine he'd have the time of his life, granted he can have the time of his life when it was pouring rain".

She sighed as she kept looking around, finally her eyes twinkled a bit as she pointed up, a look of excitement starting to form on her lips. "Hey, Riku! Riku look...Dipper look, squirrels."

"That's great Mabel," Dipper mumbled as he kept counting.

Riku looked up lazily. He saw a few of the little things running around the trees. Scuttling about as a few of them went inside one of the holes of trees bark, probably looking for nuts. A few of them came out but dropped the nuts on the ground by his feet. They were cute looking, he couldn't help but give a brief smile.

Immediately Mabel's eyes widened, "Oh Riku! Riku, take out the nut and hold your hand quickly!"

"Why?"

"Just do it," Mabel hissed

Not wanting to argue, Riku held out his hand with the nut just as instructed. Gently, Mabel began to lower his arm so that his palm was touching the ground. Slowly the squirrels started to walk up to them, looking scared but intrigued at the same time.

"Oooh," Mabel squealed, "They are so cute, aren't they Riku?"

"I guess..." Riku grumbled.

"You guess? Oh no, there will be no guessing they are cute! Yep, cute, cute, cute."

Riku groaned, startling the squirrels, "What's the point of this?"

"It's to show that you weren't that way before."

"What?"

Mabel shook her head in exasperation, "Looks like I'll need to sing a song."

"Oh no." Riku groaned.

"Don't fight it," Dipper muttered as he kept trying to regain his position, "Just let her sing."

Mabel sat up and took a deep breath as she began to spout the lyrics. Riku had to wonder right now if music was playing in her head. Because that would make this situation far less awkwards to him then it was to her right now.

**Mabel**

_You see those squirrels_

_Those nuts don't lie_

_To them it's kinda like eating_

_Um….._

_Apple Pie._

_By feeding them_

_They'll know for sure_

_You weren't the way you used to be just like before._

"Clever," Dipper said sarcastically, "Not sure if the stanzas all work perfectly but clever"

**Mabel**

_You weren't the way you used to be just like before_

Riku paused, "Mabel, I don't think that's actually-"

"Shh…" She put her finger over his lips and pointed to his hand, "Just watch okay"

Looking down Riku saw the tiny squirrels starting to munch on the nuts. Their fury hairls prickles against his skin causing him to chuckle as it tickles. He couldn't help but give a quick smile as they nibbled at the nuts in his hand. They were incredibly fluffy. Sora would have loved them if they were here.

They both looked at Riku with an intrigued look. Turning to each other, looking for some sort of classification.

Riku could feel his heart sink, perhaps being around darkness made him impure to the animals.

"I don't think this was a good idea Mabel," Riku said nervously.

Mabel held his arm and smiled, "Hang on."

After a brief pause they went back to eating the nuts again chewing them at peace. The sound of a few birds fluttering overhead.

"See, they like it," Mabel said as she leaned close by, "I once tried to get two squirrels to fall in love once ...Then they attacked me, so I smashed them with Mr. Rino."

Riku looked up nervously.

"It's a stuffed toy," Dipper assured as he kept looking around.

Riku sighed in relief.

Finally the squirrels scuttled away once the nuts were gone leaving Riku and Mabel sitting on the ground again. It was almost peaceful to know that at least animals still liked him. He was afraid that perhaps embracing the darkness might have tainted him for life.

"See Riku, the squirrels liked you," Mabel said, "No need to hide from nature".

"I'm not hiding," Riku grumbled, folding his arms.

Mabel shook her head, "Oh, I think you are. Considering you never really go outside, or talk to anyone. You always look down when you clean, never look at anyone directly in the eye, see like right now, you aren't looking in my eye right now."

"Yes, I am," Riku looked up before quickly looking down.

Of course it was a lie, he quickly looked down and folded himself leaning back against the tree. Mabel just sighed and sat down next to him. The tension between the both of them grew in the awkward silence. Riku hated this feeling, but he didn't feel comfortable around them, not in the same way he did with Sora. At least with Sora he was able to be somewhat open, even snarky and playful. But ever since his time in the darkness he had completely shut down socially.

Even when he was younger, Riku wasn't a social kid preferring to be alone. Now it seemed that everything had come full circle.

"Well, I hope you can open up even a little, it's not fun being lonely. Plus right now you are showing your gentle side...Mr dark moody Riku can deep down be a solfy"

Riku just rolled his eyes as the squirrels skittered off leaving him sitting on the log again

Mable got up and rejoined her brother who kept musing from his journal, "Any luck?"

Dipper sighed, "No," he closed the book and put it back, "Great, we're stuck here. At least, it can't get any worse?"

Spoke to soon.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RUN AWAY!"_

Riku got up instantly as he saw something running towards them in a panic. He seemed skinny, but also not human as well. A big nose, droopy ears, in fact the more Riku looked at him the more it was starting to come together maybe who he was.

"G-Goofy?"

"Run away!" He screamed, no it wasn't Goofy, the voice was to high pitched.

The young Goofy trips as he approaches them tumbling a few feet away before landing on a rock right in front of them, face flat. Mable quickly goes to check on them, Dipper and Riku slowly appraoching unsure just what to do.

"Hey," Mable gently taps her cheek, "Are you okay"

The kid looked up seeming confused.

"Goofy?" Riku said.

"Goofy?" He said blinking, "N-No? I'm Max?"

"Max?"

"Yeah, Goofy's my father"

"Goofy, Goofy...Why does that name ring a bell?" Dipper muttered to himself, "Ouch!"

Mable flicked his forehead, "Dipper! That's one of Sora's friends ...Oh my gosh...This is his son!"

"Yeah, uh…." Max looked around, "And I'm being chased here"

"Chased, by who?"

"By us!"

Riku summoned his sword and stepped back ready to attack if need be. He could smell the darkness around them. Yet also something else, another sent, almost empty, hollow, though he could not discern what it was. It didn't matter though, he could tell right away that these folks meant danger. He was ready for a fight.

"Those are the guys!" Max pointed to them, "i saw them in Hollow Bastion"

Dipper eyes widened, "You were in Hollow Bastion?

"Who are you?" Riku said, smelling something around him, something familiar, "Are you, are you with Xehanort?!"

"Smell like what now?" Dipper asked.

"Vexen is my name and you are half correct," He smirked, "Let's just say he is not the Xehanort you are familiar with. He is Xehanort, and he is not Xehanort. Perhaps a "Nobody" best conveys the idea?"

Riku rolled his eyes and glared back at him, "Riddles were never my thing, try again!"

Vexen laughs as he unleashes a wave of ice towards Riku who managed to dodge it without very much difficulty rolling on the crass and crashing into a nearby tree. "Catching on now? I can sense it boy, you too stand in between the light and the darkness. That's why you fascinate me."

Riku eyes narrowed.

"The rage, the anger...yet also the extreme guilt about your past actions, so many mixed emotions all rolled into one. Far more interesting than your friend Sora, whose only real emotions tend to be either annoying chipper or depressed".

"Don't talk about Sora like that!"

"Yeah," Mabel said standing next to Riku, "You just seem like a big bully"

"Oh I'm horrified," Vexen said with false concern, "Should be looking next to you my dear, the bully is right next to you"

Riku paused frowning knowing who he was talking about.

"Hey, Riku's been improving, I've been monitoring his progress" Mable protested pulling out a chart only to have it blasted away by some ice magic! "Hey!"

In anger, Riku got up and struck Vexen hard, blocking him with his shield. He pushed hard to try to deflect and strike at this hooded figure. The two of them struck each back and forth as they went around the forest. Riku leaping into the air to dodge the ice attacks while Vexen managed to block with ease. He hadn't fought an enemy quite like this before, clearly he was a master of the darkness. That didn't mean though that Riku wasn't trained to fend off an attack from a creep like him. Lunging forward, he managed to get a few strikes in, knocking the man back and into one of the bark of the tree. The man was swift and deadly, his shield managed to block off most of the attacks.

Dipper Mabel and Max just watched unsure on how to interfere.

Mabel looked like she wanted to fight but her brother kept holding her back

"I don't think you wanna do that" Max said sounding nervous, "They seem pretty tough"

Riku smirked and went at it again. Finally, he had the offensive managing to strike hit after hit after hit. It felt exhilarating to have an opponent to whale on again. He felt his confidence take a much needed boost, and getting out some of this much pent up frustration.

"Angry one, aren't you?" Vexen snickered, now he unleashed another ice attack knocking Riku onto the ground getting his shield back for defense, "From the records a lot of it is resentment, although I'm sure there is some self loathing in there too for good measure"

"Shut up!" Riku yelled.

"Oh and fear, fear tends to lead to anger in this regard when it comes to you, again I read the files" Vexen flung Riku back again and laughed.

Riku continued to fling at him trying to wear him down but Vexen was to quick and costing with ease.

"Well, that should be enough," Vexen said smirking, Riku looked exhausted "All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

RIku looked at him confused, "Data? Data for what?"

Vexen laughed as a dark portal opened up, "You'll see soon enough."

"Hey!" Riku chased after him but it was to late, he was gone, he breathed heavily wondering what had happened, "

Dipper and Mabel ran up to him.

"Who was that guy?" Mabel asked, checking to make sure Riku wasn't badly hurt.

"I don't know," Riku said sitting on his knees, he looked at the kids and tried to smile, "Are you guys okay"

Mable nodded.

"Good"

Dipper however didn't seem so sure, "Well, whatever it was, he needed you...I think something bigger is going on. Maybe Sora didn't win as well as we thought"

"Maybe…" Riku took a deep breath as the thought entered his mind, "Maybe your right".

He didn't want to admit it, but if there were beings of darkness out there interested in Riku, then that might mean they were after Sora. Perhaps the darkness wasn't defeated as well as he hoped. Right now though, he hoped his friend was okay, wherever he was.

Riku sighed, "I knew the other shoe would drop, it always does".


	21. Strange Goof in a Strange World

Strang Goof in a Strange World

"Okay, so where am I again?" Max asked as he sat down at the dining table, rubbing his head in agony. The journey from here to the Mystery Shack was already troubling enough, and he could still feel the bruises the hooded guys gave him earlier.

"G-R-A-V-I-T-Y...Falls!" Mable said, slowly spelling out every word "Doooo yoooooouuuu uuuunder…."

"I can understand you, I just wanted a refresher," Max said in a deadpan expression. He didn't like being treated as if he was an idiot. Got that enough back home.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Max muttered leaning back on the chair and rubbing his head, "Just stuck in a world

Mable again explained that he was in Gravity Falls, some sort of small town in a weird place called Oregon. Already this place was strange by his standards. Everything here seemed ...off. Though he couldn't really tell why. Staff didn't seem to bounce the same way it did back home. Even the flowers didn't have faces in some regards, they were just lifeless. Plus this strange species of people known as Humans, definitely different then most toons he knew.

The tall one called Riku, a name he remembered from his father's messages seemed to keep to himself. Apparently he was now a good person or something. Last thing he read he was like, Sora's enemy, Max didn't really pay attention to all the parts of Sora. Preferring instead to know how his father was doing instead.

None of that really mattered right now though, he was in a strange new world with strange people and had no idea of how to return home. He was in this strange world, away from his friends, what little family he had left. He was hoping someone would feed Waffles, good thing he left him with , Peg.

"Fascinating" Dipper took notes as Max continued to explain, "And you just were chased by those two guys"

"Yep, pretty much"

"Oh man, more bad guys, see Mable I knew it, I knew something was still up, even when I didn't know I knew"

Mable rolled her eyes, "We don't know anything about Dip-Dot? For all we know they might be just local creeps from town, not...Interdimensional dark bad guy people" 

"I'm telling you, the fact that we don't know were Grunkle Ford is, it's a sign, something big is still going down, I don't think Sora won the day like you think he did"

At this Max felt his heart skip a beat.

Even here people wondered if Sora was not as victorious as they had originally thought. The worlds might have been restored, but there were still many remnants of darkness still left over. Perhaps those remnants were starting to grow into a new, more powerful threat. Or perhaps, something far large was at play then even he knew. Considering that one told him anything, it was highly possible. Maleficent's words played in his ear.

"Darkness runs deep, deeper than any of us can comprehend, and it's patients is eternal"

"Ugh, great, more strangers" There Grunkle Stan Pines muttered as he walked passed everyone, "I'm not running a bed and breakfast again...Although...Nah, to many weirdos in this town, gonna be paranoid someone trying to kill me most of the time, or worse...They're an IRS agent !"

Max rubbed his head as he tried to piece it all together, "Oh man, oh man...Mr is gonna kill me!"

"McDuck!" Stan, popped his head back in, "What's that no good cheat doing now! He ain't here is he...This is Stan territory!"

"No, he's not here, I don't even know how I got here, all I know was that I was followed when I used this" Max went into his pocket and pulled out the Star Shard, "It's called a Star Shard, apparently it used to be able to transport people, didn't know it could transport people this far" 

Dipper eyes widened looking at it, "Wow! How does it work"

"I don't know?" Max shrugged, "I don't even know how I can get back"

"Oh do you need a place to stay too" Mable turned to her Grunkle Stan and gave him the biggest cutest expression ever, "Grunkle Stan please oh please….

Stan covered his eyes, "Oy, yikes...That look, fine fine! Same deal as Riku, free labor with no pay!"

"Yay!" 

"Wait what." Max blinked trying to figure out what happened.

"Again," Dipper sighed, "Should have unionized"

So now Max was now a member of the Mystery Shack home and doing manual labor. Far cry being a hero, which was the whole reason for disobeying Scrooge and trying to find information of the Heartless in the first place. In hindsight it really did seem like a bad idea and now that he thought of it more now, he had really messed him over. Now he was just working at some shops. A shop with apparently really high pricing and very cheap merchandise. At least Scrooge valued quality over quantity.

The Mystery Shack was a strange place, filled with all sorts of nick nacks and other things. Though the thing that irked Max was the fact that apparently Sora had an entire stand dedicated to him under the title Legend of the Keyblade. Worse there wasn't anything about his Dad, or Donald to be fair, but he was mostly mad about the lack of his dad, who was just as much a hero and an accomplished captain of the guard.

Apparently large dog human people didn't sell well according to Stan.

"Now remember if someone asks, the roaches are part of the product" Stan assured him as he showed him some run down looking item, Iago just standing there on his shoulder.

Max sighed, "Got it"

"Right, also if anyone asks for a refund, just push the panic button" Iago said.

"Um, what panic button?" Max asked, looking around.

"Oh right, was to cheap to get one" Stan muttered more to himself, "Um...Just hide under the counter or run away screaming after you knock the guy out, that normally works for me until the cops come"

"Great," Max groaned.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Teenagers, always giving me lip for something, just be happy I'm letting more weirdo's into my house okay. I gotta put up with weird spiky haired kids, then I gotta deal with, like...what are you a dog, dog human...dog human hybrid ...thing"

"I think he's like a human mutant thing," Iago muttered, "His dad had a bigger nose that's what I remember"

Max just gave him a deadpan expression.

"Well anyway, just stand here by the cash register and take peoples money" Stan said as he walked off.

Iago just gave Max and wink and said in a whisper, "Doesn't always have to be legally"

With that the parrot and old man left Max alone in the middle of a store in a place he didn't know. Such a strange situation to be in just after being in Hollow Bastion with and trying to prove himself a worthy addition to his team.

"Eh, don't let him freak yuh out" Wendy, one of Stan's employees said as she came next to him behind the counter, "Normally you just gotta stand here and hope no one comes in"

"Well thanks" Max chuckled, it was nice to have someone around his age to be with, "Wendy right? Mable gave me the details"

"Yep" Wendy shook his hand, "Max? Your one of those weird dog things that Sora hung out"

Max flinched but nodded, "I guess, Max Goof"

"Goof...Oh right, Goofy, one of Sora's friends"

"Y-Yeah" Max said eye twitching again, "My dad"

"Dad huh? Nice" Wendy said as she took a magazine and started reading it.

It was quiet for him until he saw it.

A doll.

A spikey haired looking doll.

"What's this?" Max asked pulling out the doll, Mable was there to answer.

Mable walked into the room the moment he asked. "Oh that's a doll of Sora, Grunkle Stan had me make a bunch to sell to people back in Traverse Town."

"Ugh, I remember having to promote this thing" Wendy said taking the doll, "Felt bad for the kid, always having to talk him up, I mean comes he's like what your age, no kid should go through what he did"

"Sadly Sora isn't that popular here" Mable added

"Well, that's one good thing" Max grunted, tossing the doll a bit more aggressively than he meant too, "I've heard enough about Sora thank you for one day" 

Mable just looked confused, "Wait? You don't like Sora?"

"I don't even know Sora" 

"Then why don't you like him if you don't know him, like the old saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover!"

"Ha!" Dipper muttered from a distance.

Mable rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's Sora, the kids amazing"

"Amazing!" Max grunted eyes narrowing, voice sounding bitter, "Yeah, if he was so amazing why is he missing! With my dad! Oooh yes, Sora Mr. Amazing, more like mister breaker of promises!"

Taking a deep breath, Max just tried to return to calm. He wasn't going to let his bad mood ruin it for him. Mable clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Rubbing his forehead he just sat back down on the counter and groaned.

"Yeesh, someone got issues" Wendy commented.

Seems like wherever he wanted he wasn't going to be able to escape the Keyblade Master anytime soon. 

Standing there in awkward silence Mable and Max just looked at one another for a few moments. Both unsure what to say after the little spat earlier. Feeling bad, Max thought perhaps he should at least try to find out just what he was going to be dealing with outside of two more Sora fans that he had to endure. He can at least be nice on that front, which is what his dad would have wanted.

"So um...What do you do around here?" Max asked, rubbing his arm nervously.

At this Mable smiled, "Oh, well normally we have weird stuff happen to us that normally causes some sort of adventure or life threatening situation. Or we just spend most of the day here being board" 

"Wow, a bit extreme but okay"

"Normally I just try to avoid stress or get into wacky life threatening things with those two" Wendy smirked.

"What do you like to do Max?"

"Oh me" Max seemed taken aback, "Oh you know, skateboard, hang out with friends, relax, sleep...Like doing that alot"

"I hear that!" Wendy held out her hand for a high five, Max took it lightly, "Yeah!" 

"Hey Wendy, aren't you hanging out with some of the gang today"

"Yeah, at Lazy Susans today why?" 

Mable tapped her chin, "Mind if me, Dipper, Riku and Max join"

"Well…." Wendy looked at Max for a moment, "Eh...Sure, I'm sure they won't care, but Riku, eh...He's...Is he gonna like it".

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, he needs to hang around kids his own age anyway"

"Yeesh, you sound like his mom" Max commented.

"I'm worse than anyone's mom!"

"Well, probably a good thing anyway," Wendy said taking a drink of her soda she brought with her, "Dipper seems extra high strung than usual, afraid the kid is gonna keil over or something"

"Oh, he's just worried about some sorta growing evil or what not" Mable said, "Paranoid Dipper"

"Yeah…." Max laughed nervously, "Paranoid"

-000-

"Mable! Again, I have research and-

"Chill dude, just enjoy it," Wendy said, causing Dipper to quickly brighten up and stop complaining.

Max kept a distance from everyone as they walked into town, though tried to keep somewhat close so that he didn't take and experiment on. Not that he was trying to think darkly here, but he still had thought in the back of his mind. Changing gears, he did notice that Riku kept the most distance from everyone. A dull expressionlist looked on his face, he didn't even look annoyed, but he clearly didn't want to be there.

"Well anyway," Dipper said taking out a pad of paper and pen, "Max? What exactly are you, you look like a dog but you walk like a human…"

"Uh…"

"Yo Wendy!" Came a girls voice in the distance ending what would have been a very confusion and awkward conversation.

Max could see the other teens waiting for them, all of them. They seemed nice, a bit weird, but similar to many of his fellow classmates back home. Weird hair, earrings sometimes for the guys, raggedy looking clothes. Wendy was the first to go up to them and give them all high fives. Even in any world, teens will be teens. It was definitely comforting thought.

"Yo, Wendy what's with a big nose and the pale kid" One of them asked.

Wendy sighed, giving him a disapproving look, "They, Robbie, are Riku and Max, they are um...From outta town, but wanna hang with us"

"Cool with me" Another one, a elder girl said, "I'm Tambry, you met Robbie my BF, also Lee and Thompson".

"I like being included," Thomson replied

"Max" He took her hand first, "But I guess you knew that"

Riku just gave her a light wave, he seemed disinterested in being her and looked down on the carpet. Mable was giving him a disapproving look before sighing. She must have really wanted him to interact with others.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Max spoke up.

"So, um...Gravity Falls huh? Nice place, what do you guys like to do around here?"

"Eh stuff…" Wendy answered.

"What can you do?" Robbie asked them.

"Um…." Max looked around and widened his eyes as he saw it, "I can skateboard"

"Skateboard?" 

Max didn't even have to answer, taking the skateboard in hand he jumped on and started to speed his way down the street as fast he could. And then once he found a nearby pip he jumped managing to balance on it for a few seconds before jumping off. He did a quick turn and and skid against the edge of the sidewalk before doing a flip and landing straight on his feet.

Everyone but Riku clapped in amazement.

"Wow!" Mable said looking impressed, "That was awesome"

"It was kay," Robbie muttered

"Kay, that was amazing!" Tambry said, nudging Robbie in the chest "Never seen skateboarding like that before"

"Eh, I've been doing it for years," Max said, smugly, happy to make a good first impression.

"Well come on, we're going to the graveyard to hang out" Tambry said, leading the way.

"Graveyard?"

Yes, apparently here teens hung out in Graveyards. Max hadn't been to a graveyard in a very long time. Part of him felt a bit weird walking around the place, Riku as well had a very awkward expression as he followed. Eventually though they all found a nice hill to sit on and just look up at the sky and the clouds.

Apparently the game was to see what the clouds look like.

"Heh, that one looks like a butt" Wendy laughed.

Dipper laughed too, "Yeah, a big butt...heh...heh"

"Nice to see you finally relaxing a bit" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks" Dipper smiled back.

Max didn't get it.

One cloud though started to look like his dad, just the way it was shaped, with that big head and a big nose and hat. Again he felt his heart clench as he thought of what Dipper had said earlier, Sora not winning. What did that mean? What did that mean not just for him but for his dad. Sitting up he looked out in the distance only to see Riku standing a few feet away, Mable was there with him, convincing him to join, but it seemed to not be working.

Getting up, Max decided maybe he had a crack at it, or at least get him to talk.

"Hey," Max said, getting Riku's gaze, "Probably nice to talk to someone your own age huh, heh, heh."

Riku shrugged, "I guess" 

"Yeah…" Max tapped his gloved fingers together looking nervous, "Um, so ...Okay, look I'm gonna be blunt...Did Sora win" 

Riku seemed taken aback by Max's statement, giving him a questionable expression before turning back to face the town again. There was this moment of pure silence for a moment before he took a deep breath and responded with a very curt, "yes".

"Okay," Max took another deep breath, "And my dad"

Riku arched an eyebrow and turned to Max, "He was alive" 

"Oh thank stars" Max almost lost his balance before he took a deep breath, "So, you know were he is now right?"

"No"

The anxiety returned.

"Sorry" Riku muttered, his eyes darting to the ground.

Max didn't know how to respond, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy, he needed more answers, "W-Well, what did Sora do? What happened? Something had to happen right if he won" he said that last part with bitnernses.

"Sora did win" Riku replied, almost defensively, "He shut the door to darkness and defeated Xehanort"

"Okay, then why isn't my dad here"

"I don't know" Riku replied, again stoically, "We lost track of each, heck I lost track of the king" 

"Some king" Max muttered starting to get bitter again, "Great, well...I uh ...Thanks anyway"

"Max!" Riku called before he walked away, "If Sora said he keep your dad safe, he is going to keep that promise" 

Max looked at Riku sternly, "I don't doubt his intent, but I don't know if he can keep it" 

Max just walked off back to another corner, he didn't really want to interact with anyone anymore. All he wanted was his dad, and he didn't even know where he was. He didn't hate Sora, but he did question whether or not he could really protect his dad, or even himself at this point.

"I get you" Max turned to see Dipper standing in front of him, he must have overhead everything he and Riku talked about, "You don't have faith in Sora right?"

Max seemed guilty but sighed, "Yes"

"Good" Dipper said, his expression darkened a bit, "Keep that skepticism, be cynical as possible ,someone has to have it around here. Everyone treats Sora as some sorta god hero, and here I'm like, he can't be the end all be all...He has a weakness, a slip up, something! We have to be ready for when he fails, maybe he failed already."

"I don't like being skeptical, I just...I don't like the idea of one person having all this weight on their shoulders"

"Especially someone who doesn't deserve it" Dipper muttered.

Max shivered, "Yeesh kid your dark"

"I know-" Dipper sighed, "Just in a dark mood sometimes"

Dipper walked off leaving Max just standing there, these people were strange, he really was a strange Goof in a strange world.


	22. Interlude: Replica Goals

Interlude: Replica Goals

"So, what do you think?"

"**Oh boy I like him!"**

Vexen examined the Replica by himself along with companion in science Bill Cipher. The two of beaming at what they had created right now.

Zexion and Lexaus had been frozen allowing for the two of them to get a good look at him. His life's work near the final stages of being complete. A perfect replica of an individual, except without any of the memories and feelings that would hold them back. Of course for what Marluxia had in mind for him that would change, but that didn't matter right now.

Right now what mattered was that it was possible the ability to replicate, through science beyond just the will of a heart. It was perfect, he could mass produce these, the power he would wield would be enormous and the scientific discovery would be beyond imagination. Even his superiors would have to recognize his genius now.

"**Oh you are gonna have fun with this little beauty i tell yuh, imagine what you could do with these babies...Panic and chaos just by putting replicas everywhere" **Bill chuckled ,rubbing his hands together excitedly,

"I have far more grander designs than that in mind for the Replica project" Vexen sneered.

"**Shame, we have the perfect target right here in the castle".**

Vexen raised an eyebrow, "You're interested in Sora too?"

"**You can say that, Sora is a very special boy, I never met anyone who connects so many desperate people who honestly wouldn't know each other if it weren't for him. It's a bit uncanny and honestly...**_**a bit sickening...**_**but I wanna know what makes the kid tick, and" **Bill pointed to the Replica, "**This kid definitely is something that makes him tick"**

Strange, what was the triangle's agenda with the boy. He hardly mentioned him throughout their small partnership with each other. In fact, Vexen didn't remember Bill mentioning Sora at all. It was more about the project and getting it right than anything else. He wondered if this would interfere with Marluxia's plan. Not that it mattered, whatever those fools in the Organization wanted right now was irrelevant compared to what he had within him right now. His life work coming to fruition, the next great step into making something greater.

"Well then we should be lucky enough that we were able to replicate Riku and not some random nobody" Vexen chuckled at his own joke, the irony of it not missed on him, "Believe me, I'm sure the Organization will have every opportunity to get through to Sora with him and who nose what other uses Replica technology would have"

"**I have a few ideas" **Bill chuckled darkly, "**This is gonna be our ace in the whole my friend, well, I'll let you get back to the meeting...Enjoy! Cipher out!"**

Bill vanished again causing everything in the castle to move to a normal pace again. Vexen often wondered just how he did that but never bothered to ask. So long as nobody asks questions then everything would be fine.

"So...How was the real thing" Vexen asked, he could see the smugness in the Replica's face, that might be a problem long term but for now it was just what they needed.

"He's spineless, in no time I'll be better than him"

In no time, more like now.

Vexen could already imagine The Replica stepping on the real one, as he begged for mercy. Of course he wouldn't give it, why should he, he was the real ones superior in every way. The thought sent shivers down his own tough spine. Dark powers prevailing over whatever the real one thought he was doing.

"See, what did I say, quite unique. Perhaps one of the grandest of any of my creations. The Higher ups will most likely be impressed by my work. Maybe even give me a promotion. Oh maybe I'll get to be number two now"

"Impressive," Zexion said, eyeing the replica with suspicion, "He does have the same wildness in Riku, at least from what I was told, however without his past or nature, then what will be the point"

"The Point..." Vexen argued, "The Point is that he is the ideal Riku, a perfect one, one who will not be held back by anything or anyone"

Zexion merely shrugged, "I suppose"

"Suppose" The Replica clenched his first, "There is not supposing, I am better than the real one"

"Now, now...Calm yourself," Vexen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We aren't sure what overstimulated emotions would do to the body yet. So please, be delicate with yourself on that front"

The Replica summoned his sword and pointed it at Vexen, "Take it back"

"Enough!" Vexen shouted lowering the sword, "You will have plenty of time to prove yourself later"

The anger within the Replica simmered down, but the fact that he did not get the praise from Zexion was infuriating. He wasn't just impressive with questions, he was impressive. There should be a question of his ability. Everyone should realize this, everyone would realize this. In time.

"Yes, well…" Vexen coughed, getting the conversation back on track, "How would be interested in facing up against a certain hero"

Hero? The Replica had a suspicion, "You mean Sora, I heard talk he was in the castle"

"Indeed he is" Vexen said.

"The hero who defeated Xehanort" Zexion responded.

"Yeah, I know of him" The Replica responded, "Seems some of his photos look pretty good looking too. I can see why the real one has a big crush on him".

When the Replica was being created he had always heard about Sora. Apparently he was some supposed great hero who was best friends with his real counterpart. If he was anything like the real Riku then he would be weak. A supposed hero who never really matched up to what had actually been the case. His legend was becoming more and more fiction with each passing day it seemed.

"So you want me to take care of him"

Vexen tapped his chin thinking, "Will see...Yes, yes, I have big plans for you"

The Replica's evil grin widened, "The real Riku didn't stand a chance, Sora won't either, there no match for me"


	23. Forget about Love it Sucks

Forget about Love ...it Sucks

"Charge!" Dipper charged towards the tree with a stick, only to quickly close balance and tumble onto the grassy plain.

After the incident with the black coated people, Dipper had been trying to actively increase his stamina in case they came back again. Get into better shape and learn more about how to fight in combat in case there was another attack. He wanted to no longer feel like he was some sort of tiny weakling, always needing help either from his sister or Grunkle Stan, but actually someone who could stand up for himself.

Everyone was saying he was being paranoid.

He didn't care what his sister had been telling him, something was going on. Why hadn't Grunkle Ford returned, why hasn't anyone heard about Sora. he knew the worlds were vast and stuff, but he and his family had gone through so much back when the Heartless attacked, you'd think someone would try to make contact with them.

Now Max of all people was here, that had to mean something.

All these questions, and yet no answers but something bigger was going on. There had to be something. Maybe Bill Cipher was up to his old tricks, or maybe darker forces that even he wasn't aware of where at play here.

It also had been a few days, with Max gaining his bearings as Stan's new 'no wage employee' and Mable dealing with Riku and her 'redemption' project, that pretty much left Dipper by himself to deal with these important issues. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one dealing with these important issues. Maybe this was how his Grunkle Ford felt.

"Ugh, my head" Dipper groaned as he got back up.

"Really dude? Really" Wendy chuckled, walking up to him

Dipper instantly shot up as he turned to see Wendy leaning on a tree, axe in hand, giving him one of those classic smirks of hers. He wanted to just turn to mush right then and there, but thought against it. He didn't want to show any weakness or anything, not when he was trying to be strong and tough.

"Wendy!" He shouted, cheeks turning red, so much for not showing weakness "I-I was just-"

"Making a dork of yourself" Wendy chuckled as she helped him straighten up, "Yeah, you do that a lot don't yuh"

"Yeah," Dipper chuckled nervously.

As his cheeks turned a bit red Dipper couldn't help but always get embarrassed whenever Wendy showed up. Why did she have to be older than him, or at least why couldn't he be eighteen and she'd be what twenty one, twenty two, then at least then it wouldn't be awkward. Or at least they could get away with doing whatever at that point. Though if he wanted one thing, he just wanted answers right now. Answers to all the questions that were praying on his mind.

"You know Dipper, I'm getting worried about you" Wendy said bluntly, causing him to go stiff, "Mable's been telling me you've been getting paranoid, kid, look I know a lot of bad stuff happened to us back when those things attacked, but you can't, you can't…."

She paused, something wasn't wrong.

"Wendy? You okay?" Dipper asked, looking nervous.

Wendy just sighed and leaned against a tree, "Oh who am I kidding, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't paranoid too"

"Really?" Dipper sat next to her looking surprised, "You, paranoid, your always so chill"

"Well, yeah, it's called putting up a front dude, most teens are good at it, well some are...it depends. My point is, Dip, I get it, I honestly really do. I mean come on, I was away from my family the whole time when we were at that weird place. Only good thing was that you were there"

Dipper smiled, "Well, i'm glad you were there too, even though you know...Family and all"

"Yeah-" Wend smirked and got up, "Hey, maybe I can show you how to hold an axe that might help here take it in your hand. Can't have my favorite dork not know how to use one of these things before leaving Gravity Falls".

Dipper took the thing, it was heavy and he almost tripped. Wendy helped him back up and kept his balance, kneeling down so she could help him hold the axe a bit more.

"Good to have a tight grip" She explained,

"Got it" Dipper held it tighter.

"Now just raise your arms and give it a good swing.

Wendy helped as Dipper swung his arm and caused the axe to hit the tree causing it to get a good chunk in it.

"Woah!" Dipper gasped.

Wendy laughed, "Yes! Awesome dude! You did it!"

"Yeah-yeah I did do it! Well with your help to be fair, my skinny arms"

"Hey, with enough practice, you'll be able to get a hold of it on your own one day" Wendy then tousled his hair, "Maybe when your older"

Older.

That word, how he hated it, he was still at the end of the day just a pre-teen nothing more. Sometimes he wished he was older. Wish. That word sparked something in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to repress it, he couldn't help but think about it.

A genie's wish.

Heading back home after a good day with Wendy always left him happy, but also a bit empty inside. Sure there time together was always great, still, it was never really wanted. However Dipper always reminded himself that friendship was better than nothing. Still, just spending time with her was always good.

Dipper looked out into the trees, they were starting to turn brown indicating that sooner rather than later, fall would come, and he would leave Gravity Falls and return home to Piedmont. It made those feelings for Wendy stronger, part of him wished he could give into those selfish feelings a bit more. The feelings that wanted him and Wendy to be more than friends. If it weren't for the age thing then maybe just maybe it could work.

Perhaps if he was older in a few years, and if Wendy didn't fall in love with anyone else, then maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. A small chance but still a chance. If only love wasn't so complicated and actually felt good.

Out on the porch he could see Mable just looking out in the distance as Riku was sweeping while Soos was repairing one of the golf carts. Things had been quiet for the last few days, though it just annoyed Dipper, making him feel that everyone was letting their guard down, when they needed to be ready for anything.

"Hey Bro," Mable waved running up to him, full of energy, "Where were you"

"Oh you know, a bit of outdoor fresh air"

Mable seemed unsure. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Dipper said trying to get out of having an awkward conversation.

Mabel shook her head "No, somethings wrong, my Mabel sense is tingling ,tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"No" Dipper yelled, getting more annoyed by his sisters pestering

"_Teeeeeeeellll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_," She said, poking his cheek.

"No"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me"

"Dude you better tell her" Soos said, "Your cheek is getting really red"

He looked at Riku who just ignored the whole thing as best he could and kept sweeping up the dirt from the padeo.

"Nothing!" Dipper said again getting angier, "Yeesh, everyone on back today, was just spending some time in the woods with Wendy learning how to use an axe"

"Oh," Mable seemed impressed, "Did you trip?"

"Yes"

Mable chuckled, "Ah, you'll get the hang of it"

"Yeah, I guess"

Despite trying to smile, Dipper just frowned, again he felt weak and small right now. Remembering how tough Riku was when fighting the hooded figures. He wanted to be like that, heck even Sora was stronger than he was and he lacked important things, like strategy, and brains.

Dipper sighed

"Oh for the love of-" Mabel sighed, "This again, you're worse than Riku!"

"Worse than me what?" Mabel looked up as the two of them had arrived back at the Mystery Shack.

Riku was outside sweeping, stopping to look at Mable with that dead expression on his face.

"Your feelings towards Sora" Mabel said.

"What!" Riku blushed, causing the mop to fall from his hand "Why do people keep saying that? I don't have _feelings _for Sora, he's my friend...Best friend, or is, was, I'm not really sure actually...I think we made up…." he kept losing his thoughts before shaking his head coming back too "Beside's not everyone needs a love life Mabel, sometimes friendship is it's own reward. Believe me, be happy to have that, otherwise you might lose something very important".

"Oh please, Riku! I see it in the way your face gets all wowy zowy every time you think about it. It's that kinda awwww, look you know?" Mable made a weird motion, "Look, if you just reveal your feelings then you will feel better, even if he says no, it's still good to get all out. No shame in it"

Riku just remained stoic, not wanting to sow off a 'aww' look. "You know Sora doesn't feel that way about me," Riku muttered, he looked sad as he kept sweeping "He likes Kairi, they are kinda perfect for each other."

"Yeah but that's not the point, keeping emotions bottled inside is not healthy"

"Won't change anything".

"Hmm…" Mabel tapped her chin, "Then we'll need to find you a rebound guy then. That always works...What about Max, he seems nice"

Riku blinked, "Max? Goofy's kid! I don't even know him?"

"We'll never have a bad time to start, this might be a good step in your redemption arc" She took out her _redemption _pad and started writing something down "I keep telling Dipper too he needs a rebound gal, and now Riku needs a rebound guy. Max might be a good pick, he's around the same age, has some angst but with a good mix of optimism. A good match for you if I do say so myself, and since I am myself, I should know best".

"Mabel, love doesn't work like that! Sometimes it's okay to not have to be in a relationship." Riu insisted.

Mabel gasped, "Nonsense! I refuse to believe it, they don't call me Mabel the love god for nothing."

"We already met the actual love god." Dipper reminded her, "Remember when you, the whole love potions things, matmaker Mabel, all that jazz"

"Yeah well...I'm taking the title, so there!" Mabel stuck out her tongue in defiance. "You know my saying, if it doesn't work...FORCE IT!"

"Can you force myself to age up by a few years?" Dipper asked. "I mean I know a way but-"

Mabel frowned, "Dipper," she chatized him.

"I know, I know, magic is bad and using it for love is toxic and bad ...I know".

"Exactly, you won't get anywhere unless both parties are genuine?" Mable replied looking at her brother scoldingly.

"Aren't you the one who says to force it?"

"That's when it comes to me, not you, I have different standards".

"Hypocrite" Dipper coughed

Mabel glared at him, "What was that"

"NOTHING"

"Dipper, you need to get over Wendy. It's okay to be her friend but if you are gonna moan and groan all the time after you hang out with her then you are the one he needs to get some space. If the age gap wasn't weird enough, then at least learn to wait until that passes"

"But I don't wanna get space, and I don't wanna wait" Dipper whined, his voice like glass scratching up against each other "You don't see Riku getting space from Sora even after he's clearly got it for him."

Riku spun around blushing, instead focusing on sweeping

"Pfft, come on Riku, stop hiding it, please" Mabel snickered, "Spending time with you made me realize that your little turn to the darkside was you being jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" Riku snapped back at her

Dipper and Mabel now looked at each other with sly smiles. Such a reaction could only mean that he was jealous. It was so obvious and Mable was able to figure it out with ease. Sometimes people did the dumbest things for love, sometimes they did horrible things for it too. History has shown that love is a powerful emotion and could be responsible for the greatest and worst things one could possibly imagine. Plus it was nice to turn the tables on himself for once.

"Ooooh, you like Sora and you were jealous," Dipper taunted changing topic.

"Ha, ha! Big tuff Riku's in love." Mable laughed too, sometimes he couldn't help herself.

Dipper laughed, "Riku and Sora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Riku groaned as he kept sweeping.

"Uh, Riku?" Mabel snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Earth to Riku.! We have lost contact."

"Dude, you okay?" Dipper asked.

Riku blinked for a moment "Huh, what?"

"You have that dazed look again," Mabel said with a mischievous grin in realization, "Oh, you were thinking about Sora, weren't you? Ooooh yes you were...Yes you were...Riku and Sora sitting in a tree"

"No, I wasn't."

"KI-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'm not thinking about Sora!"

"Yes, you were." Mabel wagged her finger teasingly at him, "Come on Riku, just admit it. You love Sora, even if he doesn't feel that way about you. The first important step is acceptance, then you go through a bit of self-loathing and anger before hopefully getting over it and moving on because at the end of the day it's his choice and no one else's and hopefully your emotions won't cause you to do something toxic and stupid that would ruin your chances even more. Even though, Riku I guess in your case you've already done that."

Riku grumbled to himself. She was clearly winning and Mable loved every second of it.

"Look, I'm just saying that if you and Sora reunite then you need to be honest with him about everything. From the bad stuff you did, to your feelings towards him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way you, you'll feel better for it."

"Unless you're me," Dipper moaned. "Basically love sucks,"

"Amen to that kid," Stan walked outside now with a can of bear in hand, "Don't want it, don't need"

Stan sat down on the bench and took a big swig.

"Believe me kids, love just leads to trouble, broken hearts, divorces and lawsuits" Stan took another sip of his beer, "Even when you get a good couple million on it, you eventually just blow it all on a trip to vegas and then you are stuck back where you're started".

"My parents wouldn't do anything about divorce" Riku muttered, "Probably just blame them both for being unbread or something".

"You love birds getting all depressed and mushy?" Flying from the sky Iago landed on the porch and laughed, "Man, you guys are pathetic! Forget about it, actually do something worthwhile. Like me and Stan."

"So scam people out of there money until they come back and sue you?" Dipper asked.

"EXACTLY!" Both Stan and Iago said, knowing what this was all about.

"I knew I liked this bird for a reason" Stan laughed.

Iago flew up and landed on Dipper's shoulder.

"Taking other people's money without a care in the world, not having to deal with all that overly emotional junk that you gotta deal with all the time. I mean, geez, do I need to sing about to express how dumb it all is?" Iago beamed, "Do I have to sing about it make it make sense"

Mabel beamed, "Song! Yes! We need a song moment!"

"Oh no," Dipper sighed, "I'll get my earplugs."

"This kid in particular needs to get over his little crush," Iago pointed to Riku,

"I don't have a -"

**Iago**

_Forget about that guy_

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

"You're acting like Sora is suave or something," Riku muttered.

**Iago**

_Forget about his charms_

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

"We casually hugged!" Riku defended, blushing a deeper shade of red now, "It's what friends do, what don't you cuddle with friends durings naps!"

Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Sora is a hugger okay! And he likes to take naps with me, we've been doing it since we were five! Believe me, he can sleep pretty much anywhere during anything"

"Oh please Riku you are desperate" Mable chuckld.

Iago just snickered as he pressed on.

**Iago**

_Walking on air obnoxious_

_The thrills. The chills_

_Will make you nauseous_

_And you'll never get enough_

_Just forget about love!_

"Yeah, what the bird says!" Stan came into the fray now, "Who cares, 'loving' people just gets ya into trouble. I once had a thing for this weird owl lady and let me tell yuh….It was not worth the emotions".

"Don't you love us, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

Stan seemed taken aback, "Eh, that's different. That's family bonding love, this is romantic love…"

**Stan**

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

**Iago**

_Then you feel the blush_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

_Love really is revolting!_

_It's even worse than when you're molting_

_Enough of this fluff!_

_Just forget about love!_

Mabel shook her head and looked disappointed at the both of them, "Oh come on, guys. A little romance ever hurt anyone. I'm joining this song! Time for some positive experience ...ehem"

**Mabel**

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt_

_When they held out their hand for mine_

_My heart all a-flutter_

**Iago**

_Oh, how I shudder._

**Mabel**

_The first time you get kissed_

**Stan**

_It won't be missed!_

_Forget about 'is touch_

**Dipper**

_I can't forget about her touch._

**Stan/Iago**

_In the scheme of things,_

_It doesn't matter much_

**Mabel**

_It matters so muuuuuuuch_

"Nice holding a note, Mabel," Dipper complimented.

"Thanks."

**Stan**

_You're better on your own_

_A meal becomes a banquet_

_When you eat alone_

Mabel shook her head disappointingly. "Hmm..hmmm..hmmm…"

**Everyone but Riku**

_Love's filled with compromises_

**Iago**

_And don't you hate the big surprises._

**Mabel**

_A cozy rendezvous_

**Iago: **

_Oh, please!_

**Mabel**

_Candlelight for two_

**Stan**

_Oh, geez!_

**Mabel**

_Look you're calling my bluff!_

**Both: **

_(I can't)_

_(Just)_

_forget about love!_

"See guys, love can be important, it's all about how you imply it." Mabel said, "And again like I always say if it doesn't work...FORCE IT!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work with Wendy." Dipper sighed leaning back on the bench again, "Plus isn't forcing love just creating toxic relationship that will blow up in your face and just end with emotional scars"

Mabel paused, "Eh ...I haven't seen a problem with it on my end before"

"What about Gideon?"

Mabel shivered, "Well when I'm dong the forcing it mostly works"

"What about the squirrels that attacked you"

"Squirrels are the devil!"

"Okay...Okay…."

Stan just sat down next to him and drank a beer, "Well. we tried. Might as well just sulk."

"I hear that?" Dipper said

Mabel merely huffed off, "Pfft...Men".

"Girls," Dipper huffed as he headed back in the room, "Sometimes I wish I could just ...wish to be stronger"

Maybe, maybe it was time he finally just gave in and did it...Perhaps it was time to finally use that lamp, just once.

-000-

When night came and everyone was asleep in the shack.

Dipper made sure that no one was awake before he made his way downstairs to his Grunkle Ford's cabin and pulled out the lamp. If he was going to do this he needed to be as far away from the Shack as possible so that no one would think of stopping him. Of course the minute he pulled out the dark artifact the evil vizier began to rant and rave to him about this, that and the other thing. He tried his best to ignore him as he entered deep into the forest.

It would have to be far, far enough that perhaps no one would be able to find him, or get any indication that he was going to make this wish. Would there be consequences yes, would they be worth it, well...That is why Dipper had properly worded his wish, he knew Genie's could be a trick and Jafar would be the worst of them all.

"_**So….Finally decided to give and wish" **_Jafar hissed, a glimmer of excitement in his tone "_**Though for what? Fame? Power, a Kingdom of your own...I've heard and observed enough to feel your inadequacies, to be in the shadow of greater hero's. First your Great Uncle, then the miserable Keyblade Brat who probably doesn't deserve it."**_

Dipper rolled his eyes as he kept walking, "Pfft, please, I'm that dumb, just wish to be older"

"_**How old...One hundred, one million?" **_Jafar chuckled.

"Nope, Wendy's age, fifteen, that way we can date and it won't be awkward"

"_**Love…" **_Jafar sneered "_**The thing that has caused and harmed so much over the centuries"**_

"Please stop making this harder then this already is" Dipper hissed, "Believe me, I want to know a bit more, but right now being older might just be the thing, and stronger too"

"_**So two wishes is the price"**_

"I ...Stop confusing! I have this all planned out, we just need to get to the proper spot"

"_**Ha! Face it boy at the end you like me, just wish to no longer be second rate to anyone else".**_

Finally they arrived near Lake Gravity Falls, not the most clever name, but there were a few strange things here. Like the Gobbewonker which was the equivalent of the Loch Ness monster, and then some sort of floating Island eating head. Thankfully Dipper and Mable managed to escape one time, although unfortunately Mable stuffed animal Bear-O, a horrible puppet also survived. Regardless this would be far enough for Dipper to begin his experiment.

Dipper had to do this, it would be a little experiment, be older for a bit then wish himself back to normal when the experiment yielded results. Or stay older forever, marry Wendy and have a family of 2.5 kids. He didn't understand why the .5 part even existed, wouldn't it just be three kids. Granted Wendy might not want kids, he'd have to ask to her when the experiment worked.

"Okay," Dipper took a deep breath putting the lamp down, "I can do this…"

He looked at the lamp and took a deep breath. Unleashing all powerful Genie to make a simple wish.

"Maybe I shouldn't" Dipper heisated and started pacing and back and forth now, "I mean, just wishing to be older, maybe I could wish for Grunkle Ford back, but then again he might be a skeleton, well, maybe I can wish to know were he is...Or maybe wish to know stuff, but what stuff"

"_**Choices, choices...The power of the wish is strong isn't it" **_Jafar snickered, "_**To have an almost unlimited amount of power, all by using one single word. It is rather tempting isn't it. I should know, I had that power once myself.**_

"Shut up!" Dipper hissed before pacing again, "Then again, wishing to be older and stronger might lead me to get those things...Hmm...Maybe I should..."

"DIPPER!"

Dipper froze and turned around, Mable was walking up to him now, and she was not happy.

"M-Mable? Uh...W-What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something dumb that's what?"

"Wait, have you been following you"

"Duh" Mable said glaring at him, "Don't think I don't know if you've had that thing for a while...Well actually I didn't, Iago told me he saw you with it, and then I followed".

From behind her Iago was slowly flying behind him looking nervous.

"Iago!" Dipper scowled, "Why?"

"Don't think I wouldn't recognize Jafar's constant nagging" The parrot yelled flying up to the lamp so that his peak was over the lid, his voice echoing, "YOU KNOW GOOD LOUSY STINKIN-"

"_**IAGO! You treacherous parrot, see Master, never trust a parrot" **_Jafar hisse.d

"And never trust a two bit wizard!" Iago yelled back, "Yeah, that's right, I said it!"

With a flash Jafar lamp blasted a burst of energy at Iago almost hitting him where he stood.

"Ha! Missed!"

"See!" Mable pointed at the lamp, "That thing is dangerous, he's dangerous, and you're going to use it to what? Be older, find Grunkle Ford? I don't even Grunkle Ford would even want you to use that thing he'd lock it up, or better yet get rid of it"

"You don't know that" Dipper took the lamp defensively, "And besides, it's asset Mable, it's a tool, it's how we use this thing, not what it is"

"And how are you going to use it then?"

"I...Uh….."

"Besides," Mable added, "It's an evil genie, I mean I don't know any other genies, but Jafar is evil, Sora told us"

Dipper groaned, "Again! Sora, and Sora that ...Sora isn't here, I don't know if he even one, you have such...I don't know...Blind faith in him, for someone you hardly knew, for someone who for all we know could be dead, or worse"

"What's worse than death?" Iago asked.

"_**Oh believe me there are things…" **_Jafar sneered, "_**There are things"**_

"Well I don't know, but I just have this gut feeling still, that it's gonna be okay," Mable said shrugging, "Call me stupid, I mean, I know you gotta do some of the work, and I know we can't just sit around….

"Then let me use this…" Dipper held up the lamp, "Let me use it, just to find out, what's going on ...And maybe...Just maybe, we can do something about it"

Marble look hesitant for a moment, "Well...If...If that's all ...maybe I uh…."

"It's okay Mable," Dipper hand slowly began to touch the lamp, all it would need and rub and…

"No!"

Mable then grabbed the lamp and tried to grab it from Dipper. Dipper took hold of it as the two struggled over it.

"Let go Mable!" Dipper yelle.d

"No it's evil!" Mable declared.

The two went back and forth the lamp staying in the middle of the two of them. Iago just watched unsure what exactly to do as the two siblings fought each other. Until at last the lamp slipped through both their fingers and landed in the lake with a loud thunk.

"No!" Dipper groaned, "Well thanks Mable, see what you did!"

"What I did? None of this would have happened if you hadn't taken that stupid lamp in the first place" Mable aruged.

"Yeah well I-"

Dipper wanted to argue more something was stirring in the forest, a figure began to emerge, someone familiar.

"R-Riku?"

He just looked at them both and gave a dark looking smirk.

"Why does it look like Riku but not acting like Riku?" Dipper asked, sounding nervous.

Something was very wrong, very, very, wrong.

-000-

Night had befallen Gravity Falls.

The moon shone high, and like usual Riku was awake and couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he just continued to have dreams of his past. Always the same image of him fighting Sora in Hollow Bastion. Or the time in Neverland where he practically goaded him most of the way. Memories that he wished he could just forget and wish away forever.

Riku went outside by the Shack's porch and just looked out into the woods as he thought to himself for a moment. Taking a moment to feel in the silence and just enjoy the tranquility for a moment. It was nice and peaceful, the first time in a while he actually felt that way.

He still wondered whose guys were who attacked him earlier, yet wanted to also forget. He didn't want anything bad to happen to this place.

Riku chuckled, he cared, he cared what happened to his place.

They definitely had plans in mind, and for some reason they involved him. Dipper had been wondering the same thing and researching and trying to figure out what was going on. He seemed to look more and more sickly with the passing days. Still, he didn't want to get the Pines nervous, he cared for them.

These people, the Pines family. It was definitely a far stretch to where his mind was a while back. Still, he had come to like this world, far more interesting than the Island that was for sure. Yet he supposed what mattered more was just the people he had met.

Mabel in particular was taking a shine too, that fiery energy of hers. Always happy no matter what. Reminded him a lot of Sora, that constant optimism, that constant strive. He had forgotten what that was like but the reminder did want him to better himself.

Still that wasn't where his mind was at the moment.

"I wasn't jealous ...was I?" Riku thought to himself, "I'm not a jealous person"

Then a thought occurred

_On Destiny Island Sora and Kairi had been playing on the beaches all day. Riku was six years old at the time, he just stood there glaring at his friend as the little girl was occupying all his time. Time that was meant for him. They were building sand castles, sand castles! This would not stand._

_Riku huffed up to them, arms folded as he glared at her, Sora looking confused._

"_Hey Riku," Sora waved_

_Riku scowled, "You haven't been playing with me"_

"_Oh, well uh" Sora seemed confused, "You can build sandcastles with me and Kairi"_

_Riku shook his head, "No, we play together...we are best friends, so I wanna play with you"_

"_But, why can't we play together?"_

"_Cuz I don't wanna"_

_In an angry huff he kicked the sandcastle down and marched off._

"Wow…." Riku thought as the memory played through his head, "I was a real jerk and jealous ...Oh boy. Oh gosh ...I-I was jealous…."

Riku took a deep breath, wrapping his face in his hands. He could feel his knees start to give in as the emotions rushed through him.

"Great! Not only that I was a jerk even then...No wonder I shouldn't be in a relationship with him, it was for the wrong reason...Ugh! Why is Sora so nice! Should have left me in the dust years ago! I don't deserve him as a friend, let alone deserving of even being here."

He remembered that day, he didn't like it at first when he saw Sora hang out with Kairi. It always bugged him. Even when they were older and he was able to control his base emotions. Still, he also hated seeing Sora sad or upset.

_Riku went back to the beach to see Sora sitting there moping, Kairi looked like he was trying to comfort him. Already he felt the mass of guilt as he saw his best friend being sad. He had inflicted that pain. This was his fault, and he didn't like the feeling not one bit._

_Taking a deep breath Riku went back to the two of them Kairi giving him a __glair__glare_ _while Sora looked down_

"_Sora um…" Riku bit his lip, "S-Sorry for knocking down your sandcastle"_

_Sora still looked down, "Why don't you wanna play with us?" he said in a pouty voice that give people heart attacks by how cute it was._

_Riku let out a loud groan, "I do, I just ….I just miss it when it was the two of us doing...guy stuff"_

"_Kairi can do guy stuff too" _

"_Kairi's a girl"_

_Kairi got up, " I can do stuff you do...watch" _

_Without warning she picked up a nearby wooden sword and started wacking it at Riku, hard too, he didn't even have time to defend himself as he found himself being knocked to the ground. The sand went into his mouth and eyes he kept getting wacked in the back._

"_Okay...Okay, Uncle, Uncle" Riku called out, causing Kairi to stop, he finally got up and started to laugh "Your good, your good, yeesh!"._

_Kairi seemed taken aback, "Really?"_

"_Yeah...Better than Sora"_"_Hey," Sora whined looking up at him and getting up "I can be the best one day, be like a knight or something"._

_Riku shook his head and smiled, Sora's determination was infectious. After that the three kids just ran out fighting each other with swords to see who was the best. Sure he still didn't like Kairi all that much, but seeing his best friend smile made him want to get over pretty quickly._

"Guess I didn't care enough about his smile when I left the Island," Riku sogged., "Ugh I was such a bitter little-

A scratching sound and Riku thought he saw something in the woods, a familiar figure standing before him for a few seconds only to run off.

"Sora?" He said.

The figure ran into the woods Instinct took hold as Riku chased after him, needing to know if what he saw was truly his friend or a figment of his imagination.

"Sora!" Riku called out, but to no avail.

He pressed deeper into the forest, seeing just the shadows of what looked to be his best friend. Surely though it couldn't be him, luck was never on Riku's side, at least not so lucky anyway.

Turning another corner he saw the shadow until finally there he saw it, Sora, or at least what looked like Sora standing there looking out into the distance. Though he was a bit transparent, he was definitely real enough that Riku took notice.

Slowly Riku began to approach him, but with caution, "S-Sora?"

There was a brief moment as the two looked at each other, Riku unsure if he was even real or just a figment of his imagination. Again, he continued to use caution before the figure of Sora smiled at him and gave him a flirtatious wink.

"S-Sora?" Riku said, cheeks turning red.

"No, sorry," Max said as he walked outside, he looked tired, "Can't sleep"

"Yeah"

The two teens just looked at each other as they both looked out into the forest together. Riku could tell something was bothering Max too. Most likely thinking of his father. In that regard, Riku considered him lucky, at least he was able to think positively about his family. Riku never had a close relationship with his own family.

Suddenly Riku remembered what Mabel had said about Max being his fallback guy. He shivered at the thought, not that Max was a bad guy far from it, but it was just too odd. He didn't want a rebound or fallback or whatever.

No, his first and only loyalty was to Sora.

"Um, Max…" Riku said feeling awkward, he didn't want to be rude to him though "I um ...I know...I know you miss your dad, and um...I'm sorry I couldn't give you much, but like I said, if Sora promised to look after him, he will"

Max groaned, "Yeah, I'm sure _he will..._the problem is can he?"

"Knowing Sora, yes"

"Really?" Max said, seeming unsure, "You really have that much faith in him, I mean know he's your friend so I guess I can't ask you to not have faith in him. But...Come on...he's….He's our age! My age! I could have gone with dad and been by his side too! "

"No you couldn't" Riku muttered.

"Why not" Max looked incensed now.

"Because Sora had a Keyblade, and you didn't, I might not have cared much. I remember Sora telling me that those two were tasked by the King to follow him, until...well…"

"Until what?"

Riku sighed, guilt overtaking him "Until I took his Keyblade and then forced them to follow me for a bit, wasn't long but it was long enough"

"So they really were just there for his Key…" Max muttered.

"No!" Riku insisisted, "In fact it was your dad who defied the King order, and stopped me from almost hurting Sora"

Max paused for a moment to think it over and eventually just shook his head, "Of course he would...That's dad, granted it is strange to think he would defy the Kings order but knowing if it was to protect a friend...Ugh"

Riku didn't know what to say at this point. He could tell Max was angry, confused, frustrated, and perhaps even a bit jealous of Sora. Riku couldn't help but find it ironic that Sora of all people, who had zero malicious intent when it came to most of his actions, would get so many people jealous of him just because he was good at making friends with complete strangers.

"Look I'm sorry but, again! He's a kid, with a magic key, and that's it" Max yelled as he started pacing, "My dad, he has the training and experience, and sure, he's not the most coordinated but he knows what he's doing. Does Sora know, does he know what he's doing"

Riku shrugged, "I don't even know what i'm doing half the time"

"Are you two yaps still up!" Stan came outside now, Riku and Max immediately jumped and turned around to see the old codger looking grim as he had some tea in hand "I heard talking and arguing, person trying to watch his stories here"

"Sorry Mr. Pines" They both said lowering their heads embarrassed.

"Actually, i wanna talk to yuh" Stan said, pointing to Riku "You two big nose"

"Hey!" Max grumbled.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Stan sat down taking a drink of his tea. Riku could tell that this was something that he had been thinking about for a while now. He could feel the tension starting to rise in the room.

Stan took a deep breath, "Look, I may seem like a idiot, and for the most part...I kinda admit I am. But! I ain't dumb enough to know that you two are here because of what happened to all those Heartless things.

Both Riku and Max exchanged looks, Stan knowing about the Heartless, I mean obviously he knew but he did he knew the severity of it all.

"Look" Stan continued. " I know this probably has something to do with my dorky brother, or something that he got involved in. All I'm asking from you two is that you keep it away from my family okay. Dipper is already going loco ever since we ended up in Traverse Town and Mabel is two blindly optimistic about Sora kid's chances. Now I'm a betting man, and I don't get it, but I just have a bad feeling about it"

Riku just looked at Stan and nodded. "Believe me Mr. Pines I have no intention of harming your family or getting them in trouble"

"HELP! HELP!"

Riku looked up to see Iago flying straight towards them, unable to slow down and hit one of the Mystery Shack's windows. He slid down onto the ground for a few moments before quickly getting up and looking at everyone shocked and scared.

"Stan! Stan! The kids are in trouble. Riku attacked them!"

"So much for me not harming your family" Riku sighed

"Um..Riku's right here" Max said pointing to Riku.

Iago saw him and gasped, "But huh...What ...Maybe it's voodoo magic" He took a deep look at Riku, "Are you a mirage or something"

"No, Riku's been here the whole time," Max assured him.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it was me? Maybe someone disguised as me".

"I uh…" Iago rubbed his forehead, "Come on, follow me!"

Riku wasn't sure quite what to make of an idea of someone who looked exactly like him was in Gravity Falls. Perhaps this had something to do with the Black Coated people who attacked him a while before. His gut told him so, but right now he needed to find Dipper and Mabel. He had just promised Stan nothing would happen to them, he would not let his stay in this world affect others.

"Kids!" Stan yelled as he and the others ran through the forest, Riku and Max following right behind as Iago led the way "Kids where are yuh!"

"Mabel!" Riku cried out, "Dipper!"

Still not much.

Riku felt his guilt increase, he knew that staying here was going to get people in trouble. Mabel had done so much for him and now he had pretty much gotten them in danger because of it. As soon as he saved them he was going to leave, leave this world, maybe find Sora, maybe just settle in some isolated part of the universe and live the rest of his life alone with his own guilt.

They kept going deeper and deeper into the forest until they reached Lake Gravity Falls. There they saw Dipper and Mabel knocked out and standing in front of them was….

Him.

It was him.

Riku.

"No, that can't be"

Iago gasped, "Woah..There really are two of yuh, I didn't know you had a twin"

"I don't" Riku clenched his fist in anger as he stared at his clone who looked right back at him"What! Is this some kind of joke"

The other him snickered as he turned around to look at him head on, "Surprised? I guess you should be after all I look just like you".

"What are you?" He asked, his voice a bit

"I'll tell you what I am," He said, his voice filled with smug vigor, "I'm an exact Replica of you, Vexen made from your data?"

"Vexen?" Riku then remembered the strange man in the cloak

He smirked, "Yeah….

"Do you understand any of this" Stan muttered to Iago who shrugged.

"This is freaky," Max said.

Riku just blinked, his mind trying to process what his eyes were seeing. This was a clone, a perfect replica of him. Even down to where the bangs dangled in front of his eyes. It was spooky, like looking in a mirror, except if the reflection was smug and superior. A look he knew all too well that he used to give himself back in the day before he fell to the darkness and left the Island. Part of him wondered if he gave that same look to his friends whenever he beat them in something.

"So...You're a fake me" Riku asked, looking intrigued.

Immediately his mood changed, the Replica's face turned into an angry scowl, clearly he had hit a mood.

"I'm not a fake!" He yelled glaring at Riku now, "I might be a copy, we share the same body and the same talents….

"So a Replica," Riku muttered, taking a step back.

"What's the difference," Max interjected. He looked more confused than anyone else in the area now.

Riku sneered position his soul eater, "Nothing as far as I'm concerned"

The Replica snarled, "Whatever...There is one way to tell us apart though" He pointed right at Riku who was just confused, "Unlike you I fear nothing...While you, well, your afraid of the dark. The darkness that still lies within you, no matter what you ay"

Riku scoffed

The Replica smirked, "I'm different, unlike you I embrace the darkness, I can make it do anything I want". To show off his new found powers a dark aura came over him and covered him completely forming the dark suit that Riku once wore back at Hollow Bastion.

Riku stepped back ready for a fite

What was worse, The Replica came with his own version of Soul Eater

"So, I get to wipe the floor with you"

Without a warning The Replica struck Riku giving him only a few moments to summon his own Soul Eater and block his attack. The two locked eyes at one another, the Replica's dark and and angry, nothing but rage in his heart.

Did a replica even have a heart?

That would be a question that would have to wait later, for the Replica jumped back, giving Riku just a bit of time to think of his defenses as he stuck back.

Together two boys clashed swords with one another, both showing off their strength and agility.

He truly was Riku in all his abilities and talents.

It was a strange experience to fight his own self. He knew all the moves that were coming and how to attack them, but he also knew all the counter attacks and defenses. What's worse this version of him was far more angrier, and more aggressive. Riku now, something was lost, something that he had was now gone, and he felt like a more hollowed version of his former self. Though he couldn't explain why, and didn't have much time to think about it.

"Well, I don't care if yuh a clone or whatever," Stan interjected, "You hurt my kids...That means you gotta deal with me now"

"Oh really?" The Replica smirked, "Well lets see about that"

Holding out his palm the Replica fired a bolt of dark energy at Stan and was knocked back against a tree, he was a bit dazzled but still okay.

"Mr Pines!" Riku shouted, rushing to check if he was okay.

But it was too late with a single punch the clone hit him the right cheek causing him to stumble. The pain was immense but not as much the anger that Riku felt towards his nearby clone. Yet as he looked at his own face smirking with smug glee, he couldn't help but laugh.

Replica Riku fidgeted back until he was knocked on the ground. The real Riku stood over him, the tip of his sword pointed towards his neck. He fought with so much ferocity, like a wild animal terning to take on the kill.

"I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me" He sneered

The Replica looked up at Riku for a moment, and then, without warning, a flash of darkness came, knocking the real Riku back and onto the ground.

The Replica got up and merely laughed, "It's nice, having darkness on my side. You are so missing out, how can you be afraid of something that is so thrilling".

Riku just got up as he saw his imposter stair down at him, a smug smile widening. He never felt this weak in his life. It was like looking into a twisted mirror, one where he did embrace the darkness, turn against his friend, and had become the thing he now so hated. But he also hated this feeling as well, this inability to do anything, he really did at this moment truly feel weak. Truly and utterly week.

"Hmm...Looks like the coward is trying to play tuff" The Replica chuckled, "So long real thing, hope you don't miss me"

With that he ran off back into the forest.

"Come back!" Riku shouted wanting to go after him, turning to Max, "Get Stan and the others back"

"Stan's waking up" Max said.

"Good, get them home! I have a Replica to catch"


	24. Promise

Promise

"Oh Namine" Larxene sweet sickening voice sent shivers down her spines as she appeared behind him, "We have a super duper little present for you"

"Oh...Great"

Namine tried to put on a good face but she knew that this was probably something she wasn't going to like. The last memory didn't destroy him but Sora's progression through the Castle was going more or less smoothly. However he wasn't ready to crack and become what was necessary for the Organization and Marluxia's plans. Nor was he ready to finally be the hero Namine dreamed he would be. Hopefully that moment would come sooner rather than later.

Marluxia was planning something bigger than just controlling Sora, he had plans for the whole Organization. Though what those were it was hard to say. She never got real close to figure it out. All she knew that whoever the true leaders of the Organization were they had no idea what was going on here.

Larxene smirked, "Oh you are gonna love this, soon you'll have your perfect prince charming and will have the best asset to take over the Organization"

"Enough with the teasing" Axel groaned leaning on the couch he seemed disinterested, "The First step going according to plan...Great. Does Marluxuia know the state of that"

"They knows everything" Larxene replied, "Believe me, I've known them for long to know he keeps a firm earn to things"

"They must have been quite a snitch in the day"

Larxene's eyes just narrowed as she went quite quickly back to Namine. "Well, anyway, I bet it's fun right? Toying with the poor boys mind, slowly more and more you'll feel the emotional connection you have so longed for, ever since you came to this world"

"Ah young love" Marluxia stated as they walked into the room, "Never had much use for it myself at that age, but I did find it fascinating"

"I found it disgusting," Larxene replied.

Axel shrugged, "Never had it myself, but hey what can you do...So, what's the next step, isn't the point to create a perfect scenario that will break Sora or something, kid seems like he's got all his marbles in tact"

"Perhaps, but certainly we can crush his ego" Marluxia said as they gazed over to the monitor where Sora is, "It's not really that hard, the boy thinks he's saved the universe from the greatest threat to it yet. A stunning victory for sure, Xehanort was said to be a powerful Keyblade Wielder of his time. However he has not crushed the darkness...Nothing can do that, but I think what matters is taking away his personal victories. We already wiped away most of the details on Hollow Bastion, he'll forget the one he saved, now for him to remember those who turned on him".

"Oh Namine," Vexen's voice was like daggers, Zexion and Lexaeus by his side as they entered the room,"We have a gift for you".

Namine grimace, Organization gifts were never a good thing.

"Ah yes!" Larxene snickered.

"Oh this adda be good" Axel muttered looking skeptical.

Vexen sneered at her, "If you must know I was hoping to help in your little operation. My achievements are something that should be utilized. Something I wish the rest of the Organization would understand"

"Wha wha...That's all I hear you know" Larxene smirked, "So what are you going to show us, baking soda volcano...Oh your new clock potato" 

"Now, now Larxene" Marluxia intervened now, Vexen becoming more vexed, "I'm sure whatever our science friend has shown us will be quite fascinating to behold".

"Oh believe me it is"

The room becomes a bit intense for a moment as the mysterious figure he brought with him began to move forward now. Namine just watched waiting to see if she could make out who he was before stepping into the light.

"No way," Namin gasped in shock. Walking into the light, Riku Replica appeared.

"So, what do you think…" The Riku Replica smirked showing himself off, "A perfect copy...But better"

Riku Replica grinned widely as everyone observed him.

Namine took a moment to really get a good look at him. He really did like the real Riku from when he was consumed by the darkness. From the cyan eyes to the same blue dark suit. It was a perfect replica of the original. However something was missing, there was a certain coolness to it. A lack of humanity, much like the other members of the Organziaton.

"Riku?" Namine whispered, slowly walking up to him.

Riku just smirked, "Yes ...and no"

"Huh?" 

Vexen chuckled, "This is a replica of my dear, a perfect model, taken from his heart and memories and placed into my ...Vessel" 

"Congratulations Vexes you've created a person" Zexion muttered, "Goody for you. Not as unique as the actual Riku is far more impressive".

"Ha!" The Replica sneered, "That thing is nothing more than a weakling, afraid of his own shadow, let alone the power of the darkness"

Namine shivered, she didn't like him at all. From what she knew of Riku, he might have been smug, and corrupted, but not to this degree. This replica was all body, but none of the substance that made the real Riku, Riku. He just looked at Namine smirking at her, eyes interested.

"My, my, my…." Larxene said, smirking, she eyed him hungrily, "He certainly is something Vexen, I'm impressed"

Marluxia nodded, "Agreed, he might be useful in our plans against the Keyblade Master"

"Want me to take him out?" The Replica asked looking at his sword, a dark expression forming on his face as he gently slid his finger against the edge, careful as to not cut himself.

Again Namine just shuddered.

Marluxia shook his head, "No, no...Of course not, we have no need, we need you to be Riku, in order to push the Keyblade Master in the right direction"

The Replica just looked confused, "Be Riku? Why would I want to be that little weakling"

"Because we need Sora, more than we need you" Vexen hissed.

The Replica sneered, "Then why make me" 

"Because cute thing-" Larxene said tugging his ear, only to slam into the desk Namine was, "Namine wants a toy, and she's gonna get one"

"I-I don't want-" The Replica looked nervously at her.

"Namine" Marluxia said, "We need you to great something completely devoted to you. Something that we hope Sora will be when the time comes, and who will be able to then fully manipulate to our advantage"

Namine looked scared.

What were they talking about, why would they want him to be like Riku. Riku was weak and foolish. He was the much better model in everything, power, darkness, strength, everything. He didn't want to be like a pathetic little weakling.

"Okay-" Namine looked at the Replica and sighed, "I'm sorry"

"What...No!" 

He didn't want to be like Riku.

He wanted to be strong.

He wanted to be powerful.

He wanted to be himself.

He was afraid. 

It was time, goodbye to a Replica, hello to a new Riku.

"It's done" Vexen said looking satisfied now.

The Replica now stood there, all the smugness gone, instead he stood beside Namine who just looked stoic, but deep down was deep in shame. She had created a completely new memory for him. One that would aid the Organization's goals.

He saw Namine and saw nothing but beauty and perfection. She was his everything, and he would do anything to protect her

"Namine" Riku said standing by her side, getting to his knees, "You look lovely today"

Namine seemed unsure of what to say "T-Thank you?"

Larxene laughed, "Oh this is too good, I love it, he's like a little prince charming. I love it. He's like a puppy. Part of me just wants to kick him".

"Good to see you show your sensitive side" Axel muttered.

"Please, you know, we don't have one"

Axel just groaned

"Enough-" Marluxia smirked, "He's perfect now. Riku was always Sora's foil in life as he will be in our little simulation. The memories of there rivalry will fuel him, make him more devoted to Namine as a result. With the Replica completely devoted to you Namine, it will be the perfect test for Sora don't you think"

"I-If you say so" Namine said looking nervous.

"Riku?" Marluxia stepped up again, "Sora is trying to stop Namine, perhaps you can remind him just why he shouldn't

The Replica sneered, his eyes becoming intense. "Believe me...I will"

Sora...That no good traitor, he didn't care about Namine like he did. He was her sworn protector. The only one who was good for her.

"Don't look sad Namine" Vexen snickered standing behind her, "Just think of this as a preview of what life will be like when Sora becomes like this...Devoted, loyal...Only to you...and of course our goals of course"

Namine sighed "Of course"

"Young love-" Marluxia took out a rose to sniff it, "It is such a fragile thing, the memories it makes are some of the most powerful but also...The most deadly".

"How dramatic" Vexen muttered, "But this will be an interesting experiment none the less"

Marluxia smirked, "Yes, very interesting indeed...Once Riku has been re-positioned as Sora enemies, then the real battle can begin"

"Real battle?" Namine asked.

"Yes...Sora vs Riku...and the battle for your heart Namine" Marluxias had a triumphant look, "But first...One little tweak to Sora's memory to get him ready for the final push"

"A battle for my heart" Namine looked at her hands, "But...Do I have a heart?"

-000-

"Come on guys hurry up" Sora said, getting more annoyed by his friends sluggishness

"Ugh, I don't know what hurts more, the running or the yelling" Donald muttered.

"Well, my legs are doing good and my ears are doing good, so I think I'm doing good so far" Goofy said jogging behind Donald, "It's all about movement motion".

"I'm getting old then" Donald groaned as he tried to keep up.

"Ah come on Donald you are spry as ever" Goofy chuckled.

"Come on guys, keep moving" Sora called from afar, "We gotta keep up, Namien could be getting tortured for all we know right now"

If he wasn't in a rush he would have yelled at them. He was starting to realize that the further he went along the more Donald and Goofy were starting to drag him down. Didn't they realize what was at stake. Namine was trapped here, and if they didn't save her then she would be in the clutches of these horrible people. They were always so busy thinking about their king and mission, didn't they realize his friends were in trouble too. It had been that way alot during their first adventure. Always about the king, never about Riku and Namine. In fact it was because of them that perhaps Riku turned to darkness in the first place.

"Gee your friends sure do know how to way a hero down" Bill chuckled inside his head, "Granted I guess their more like sidekicks in a way, after all they support you not other way round"

Sora could feel his legs start to give way, but his own anger was the same thing that was keeping him going. Higher and higher they went up the path of winding stairs. Sometimes it seemed as if this place was endless. Another level, another hallway and the pattern seemed to continue over and over again. He wondered if this Castle was magical, extending itself just to annoy him and his companions.

What's worse, it seemed with every step they took it was just another step back. Sora and the others had been climbing the stairs of these castles for...He didn't know how long? Days, weeks, months, years! Okay it probably wasn't years. He hadn't hit puberty yet and nobody was getting old. However since they hadn't seen anything new for a while apart from the strange memories he didn't know how long they could have been there. Every moment that passed just caused Sora to get more and more annoyed.

Even his feelings towards his friends were starting to get a bit testy. Sora could tell that they didn't have the same concern for Namine that he did. That fact alone just caused a bit of his blood to boil. His best friend was captured somewhere by these horrible people in this castle and weren't going to go head on just to save her.

This was Namine after all, his best friend, the most important person in his life. He would do anything for her.

More and more his mind was starting to fixate on her. Namine, Just Namine, getting back home now felt secondary. It didn't matter where he was so long as he and Namine were together anywhere could have been home for as far as he was concerned. The more he thought the more he picked up the pace, he wanted to get there quicker and not let anything begin to hold him back.

"Sora, slow down" Donald called trying to keep up, sweat running down his feathers. He too was becoming exhausted as he tried to keep up with Sora and Goofy. Being the smallest of them, it meant that he had to double the amount of running he had to do. His webbed feat not always doing the best work.

Sora turned and glared at him before stomping forward, "Stop dawdling Donald, we have to keep moving Namine is here somewhere"

"We know Sora," Goofy said looking concerned, trying to keep the pace as he walked next to Sora"Doesn't mean we can't lose are head"

"Yeah, she might lose hers" Sora snapped glaring at his friends. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now. All his mind could focus on was Namine, and just Namine. 

Donald tried to keep up, "Ugh, this is a marathon, I'm not built for this" 

"Sora you're really in a hurry" Goofy was sweating.

"Yeah, well sorry, I can't help it. I finally remembered my childhood friend that I forgot and now I find out she's being held captive in a castle by evil people!" Sora took a deep breath and sighed, "Wait for me Namine I'm coming" 

Sora closed his eyes and let his memory begin to go back to a simpler time. Back when he was just a child on Destiny Island. Before the Heartless, before all the battles, back when life was simple and clean.

Shooting stars filled the sky that night.

Sora was only seven but he remembered so much. The awe of seeing the stars fall down and rain across the heavens. Everything was so peaceful. As a little boy he wondered just what life was like beyond those stars. Legends of worlds and what laid beyond there. All the possibilities. So many magical and great things just lied beyond his Island waters and he wanted to see them all.

With a tiny sword in hand Sora would love to imagine himself as a great hero and explorer. Someone who would go to these worlds and protect them, help people, but most importantly, explore for exploration sake. Sometimes seeing things would be just enough for him to get satisfaction. Just like this meteor shower right now.

"Woo! Look at them all" He heard a shuffling and saw someone hiding on a rock, there he saw Namine clenching behind, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong Namine?" 

"I-I'm scared" She said, her tiny voice shaking, "

Sora smiled taking her by the hand and slowly walking her up to the beach, "It's okay...See" he held out his hand,

"B-But what if one falls towards us...LIKE RIGHT NOW!" 

Sora looked up, and with the wooden sword and swung the flying rock right back into the sky,

"Then, I'll just swing it right back" he smirked.

Namien smiled, that sweet innocent smile that always caused Sora's little heart to flutter.

"Don't worry Namine...See...I'll protect you, I promise"

Namine gave him something.

"What is this?" He looked in his hand to see the trinket.

"thank you...For protecting me. It's a lucky charm, it's been protecting me since I was born, but now, now you are...So it will protect you, so you can protect me" 

Sora blushed, "T-Thank you"

Coming out his memory Sora sighed.

"Come on Sora, let's rest" Donad said running out of breath.

Goofy chuckled, "Yeah running up four flights of stairs sure does make yuh tired'

"I'm getting old okay!" Donald fumed.

Sora sat down leaning against one of the walls, looking at the lucky charm "We're still not finding anything. Every step we take, we just find more steps. I'm-I'm getting tired...Tired of never getting anywhere ...Where are you Namine" 

"Seems like we're always looking for new people instead of the people we started with" Goofy interjected, "Now we're looking for Namine, but before hand we were looking for the King and ….

"Riku" Sora finished, "Yeah, it's not like I forgot, never, it's just ...I know Riku can take care of himself. He's strong, he's…

"Listening to do your dumb love not about me"

Sora frooze, he recognized that voice anywhere. Turning around he saw standing there with that smug smirk.

Riku, it was Riku.

Standing just behind him, however...Something was wrong.

Riku was standing there yes, but his expression was dark, his smirk almost manic and wicked. His eyes were duller than usual as they glared back at Sora. As for his clothing, he wasn't wearing his usual yellow jacket but instead he was wearing the dark suite from Hollow Bastion. He continued to stand there smirking at Sora as the two friends eyed each other.

"R-Riku?" Sora said slowly walking up to him, "Is, is that you? Why-Why are you wearing your darksuite"

"Does it matter?" He said, his voice colder than normal. 

Sora blinked but shook his head, "I-I guess not" He said smiling now, feeling the nervousness vanish, "I'm just glad we found you, now we can save Namine and-" 

"Namine said she doesn't want to see your stupid little face" Riku said.

Like that Sora felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"W-Wha?" 

"You heard me" Riku smirked, "Namine doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want you"

Sora stood there in shock, "Riku? Riku what are you saying"

Riku just gave Sora a wicked grin, "I don't think you understand. I'm protecting Namine now ... not you" a dark shadow swirled around his hand as a dark blade emerged, "Your done playing hero".

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora looked shocked, "W-We shouldn't be fighting Riku! We need to save Namine and head back to the Island. People are waiting for us..

"Huh...Guess I forgot about them then" Riku snickered, and again shattering Sora heart, "See Sora let me put it in words that you can understand. This castle...It's given me clarity, I got rid of all the dumb memories holding me back, I know now what is most important...My promise to Namine"

Sora blinked.

"I made a promise to her, that I would protect her...No matter what….

"Wait a second" Sora started putting two and two together, "THAT WAS MY PROMISE!" 

"What?" Riku sneered.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I even have her charm"

"What, that's impossible" Riku then pulled out his own charm showing it to Sora, "Don't talk like an idiot, I have the charm"

Riku just stared at the charm, eye twitching. Sora could tell that he was getting more upset the more he looked at it. Soon he began charming up towards him jumping in the air, until his blade clashed with the Keyblade.

The two locked into one another, Sora tried to hold steady, he was not going to fight his friend.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora shouted.

Riku sneered, "Your lying, that charm is fake!"

Without warning Riku kicked Sora and started smashing his sword as fast as he could. Sora tried his best to keep hold, Riku's rage was quite something to behold. Sora felt his knees started to give way, but he was not going to strike against his best friend. Not again.

"Stop" Sora said, Riku kept up the assault, the further his friend pressed the angier Sora become, "I KNOW I MADE THAT PROMISE"

In his surprise Sora's Keyblade fired a blast knocking Riku back against the wall.

Sora gasped.

Slowly Riku got up, Sora just stood there shocked by his power.

"R-Riku" Sora voice was shaking,

Riku got up and glared at him, "If you get in my way...Then you are my enemy too!" Holding up a card, he tossed it Sora before walking off.

Sora just stood there, shock, anger, sadness, an entire wave of emotions.

-000-

What had happened to his friend. Riku had claimed the castle had cleared his memories. Was something in the castle warping his friends mind. Would this castle warp his own mind, Sora thought, as he continued to press through. He already forgot Namine only to remember her again. Again more thoughts went through his mind and the more he thought the more Sora wondered just how and why everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

Riku was made at him again but why. Sora thought he had patched everything up. Apparently not for now they were fighting each other Namine was so important to him then they should be working together to get her away from these coated figures.

Instead it seemed Riku was so stubborn that he wanted to do things on his own without his help. Seemed just like him though, always wanting to do things on his own, never asking for help from others. Sometimes Sora wished he would just ask for help and be able to do things with others. He didn't always have to sacrifice himself or be the marty.

"Riku?" Sora whispered, "W-What happened to you"

"Riku?" Sora whispered, his face gaunt and looking on the verge of tears "W-What happened to you"

"Told yuh he was your villain" Bill voice snickered as he appeared. 

Sora turned around seeing Bill standing right by his side, everyone in the castle had frozen now. The room had greyed, not it was just him and the demon, as he leaned on his cane, a smug smile of satisfaction pressed across his lips as he rubbed his fingers together. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment before someone spoke.

"Did you know?" Sora asked, his voice more in a whisper.

Bill shrugged, "I'm shocked as you, but I could find out if you wish" He just floated around waving back and forth.

"W-what happened to him?" Sora asked looking back to where Riku had gone, "I-I thought he turned good, I thought we made up...N-Now what? Is he helping those guys, he said he was protecting Namine, but he's using darkness.

"Yeah he is" Bill snickered, turning into his human form again as he approached Sora "The two of you have been rivals kid, it's only natural that if you are the light he's the darkness. Hero ...villain ..."

Sora narrowed his eyes, "He's not a Villain" 

"He was the first time...I'm sure you remember, he helped the Heartless. Pretty villainy if you ask me, granted what do I know about morality...I'm just a bajillion years old beign of pure energy, don't really spend a lot of time among the mortal folk".

Sora sadly did remember that. How hurt he was when Riku left him for Maleficent and her villains. Why that had to be the one thing he remembered was beyond him. Still, he hated remembering it, and he wished he could forget. Though he thought, or at least he thought, they had made up at the end, that they became friends again in the ends. What if Bill knew something that he didn't, a missing link perhaps.

"See…..your villain"

"Yeah well…..He's not my Villain, Xehanort was, I defeated him" Sora argued still angry.

Bill grin widened, "Yes, but Riku was or perhaps still is ...your Villain. Xehanort was the villain of the universe, you barely had a relationship with him. Riku though, he was your best friend, became your enemy, and the two of you had an emotional bond that connected you...For what's a hero without his villain...an equal through and through".

"You-" Sora was unsure what to say, "You act as if my life is some sort of story, like I'm a character in a fairy tale" 

Bill chuckled, "Kid...Isn't everyone life just one life a personal fairytale"

With that Bill left in a puff of blue flame causing the room to return to normal. Sora blinked seeing Donald and Goofy giving him a sad expression.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked, trying to reach out to him.

Sora stepped back, "No...No I'm okay, what happened to Riku?" 

"He's gone nuts," Donald muttered.

Goofy nudged him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe this Castle is messing with his memories, I mean it's messing with our memories you know"

Sora shook his head, "But we aren't attacking each other or think we're enemies".

"Not now" Goofy then looked worried, "But what if we do, uh, I don't wanna fight Donald, he's my best friend"

Donald found himself now in a tight hug as Goofy staring sobbing hysterically.

"Goofy! Let me go!"

"I don't wanna fight yuh Donald, I don't wanna"

Sora rolled his eyes, "I doubt that's gonna happen, if we haven't started fighting each other now, I doubt we will anytime soon"

"I hope not, we'eve been through so much to start fighting now"

Sora smiled back at them. Goofy was right of course, they have been through so much together.

When he had lost Riku and Kairi, Donald and Goofy had been the two companions who helped him through so much. In many ways they had been better friends than Riku had been at the moment. Sora often wonders why Riku got so jealous over him. Why couldn't he make more friends. It was his life he could do what he wished.

"I don't like fighting my friends" Sora said through clenched fist, "But I'm gonna do what it takes to save Namine"

"Will be right behind yuh Sora" Goofy declared.

Donald nodded, "Yeah we've been through thick and thin"

"Now hold on" Jiminy now hopped onto Sora's shoulder now, "Don't go down the war path without thinking a bit. Remember this is Castle Oblivion, people lose there memories and memories can effect how one feels. Perhaps these people got to Riku and changed his memories"

"Maybe" Sora thought, "I don't know, he remembered qutie a lot"

"Still, it something to consider'

Sora sighed, "Yeah, but, I remember me and Riku had a falling out and we tried to fight and kill each other. He didn't lose his memories then, so why should I consider now anything different"

"Because this is a magic castle" Goofy suggested.

"I don't think that's a good enough reason" Sora muttered.

"Well Sora, you have to be careful in your judgment here" Jiminy suggested.

"Or except the fact Riku is your villain" Bill's voice echoed in his head.

"Quite" 

"Yeesh kid, don't get grumpy on me" 

Sora took a deep breath trying to calm himself again, "Look guys, let's just get going okay, we have to find Namine, that's all that matters right now"

"But-"

"I said it doesn't matter" Sora said again this time a bit more forcefully.

Donald and Goofy took a step back and frowned.

Sora sighed but just kept walking forward. It didn't matter right now. Again all that mattered was finding Namine, nothing else.


	25. Beauty and the Dragon

Beauty and the Dragon

Once through the door, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived on what looked like the lover levels of a massive fortress that now stood before them. High above a stoner peak, surrounded by blue rock, this massive castle had several pillars made of cobblestone, mixed together with factors like chimneys that gave it the impression of some horrid factory. Citadel, fortress and factory, what sort of place this was a mystery.

The second Sora laid his eyes upon this place, he felt a twinge in his heart. Like he had been here before. It was unlike the other times when he was completely unsure about the world. Last time he didn't feel that, Now though, he felt a eerie chill. Something within his mind wanted to come out to remind him what this place was all about but all he felt was sadness. This place held a memory, a very painful memory. One he could not remember thoug.

"_**Big Castles like this normally belong to big whack jobs" **_Bill's voice echoed in his head.

"_Bill? Do you know where we are?"_

"_**Maybe...But figure it out yourself first, I can't give yuh all the answers you know"**_

As Sora looked over the castle he suddenly clenched his head. Flashes began to run through his head, images of something that he couldn't quite picture, though some of them were of this castle. Others were that of Riku, which increased his anger and annoyance. Quickly he tried to contain the pain from his companions, not wanting to worry them. He took a deep breath as he composed himself, he would need the energy.

"Where are we?" Donald asked looking up at the castle.

"Are you going to ask that every time we go somewhere new?" Sora asked, groaning, "Seriosuly, I don't know? Why would I know, we had a memories erased for pete's sake"

Donald frowned, "You ask that too"

"Yeah, but not every time"

"Yes you do"

"Guys-" Goofy hushed them both, "I hear voices"

Jiminy hopped out of Sora's jacket to take a look, "Oh I see someone from the other corner"

Quitely, Sora and the others hid behind one of the corners and saw two individuals speaking with one another. One, a lovely woman, dressed in a yellow gown, her hair brown, face innocent and beautiful, through her eyes right now seemed sad, like she was speaking but did not speak the truth. To whom she was speaking, a monstrous looking beast with horns through his head, his only clothing were a pair of ripped pants and purple cloak. He too though seemed sad, not angry or bitter.

"But Belle, I've come to rescue you" The Beast said.

The woman named Belle just turned his back on him and sighed, "Beast...I didn't tell you to come. And it's not that it matters. Your just wasting your time."

"Belle do you know what your saying. How can you stay here with that witch"

Witch?

What witch?

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Belle said, "I have nothing more to say, now leave before she finds you" and with that, she left.

"Gee, harsh" Goofy muttered.

Sora just stood there unsure what to do, his mind entering a panic. What if Namine felt that way if they found each other. Instead of an embrace, it was complete and utter rejection. Anger of failing to protect her. He remained quiet while Donald, Goofy and Jiminy continued to watch, the Beast going into a rage, scratching at the wall.

"Woah," Sora jumped back shaking.

"Hmm, I feel like we know him," Goofy replied trying to keep quite.

Sora blinked and looked at the beast again before returning to his side of the wall, "Your right but...Where?"

"To bad Jiminy's journal is blank" Donald muttered.

Jiminy frowned, "It was the magic of the Castle, not my fault"

"Um, guys…." Sora said, a shadow overcoming them.

"Your journal was supposed to chronicle everything" Donald shouted.

"Um guys!" Sora said again looking nervous.

"It's not like my journal was magic proof"

"GUYS!"

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHO ARE YOU!"

Everyone jumped as the Beast now stood before them now, his cold eyes looking down at all of them. His nostrils flaring at them. Sora could feel his heart skip of beat as he looked at him. This creature could easily tear them all a new one. However, his anger was just replaced with stoicism and then sadness.

"Who are you?" He asked again, calmer.

Sora voice shook, "I-I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy" he still recognized him, but couldn't tell from where and when, "We-we honestly don't know"

Honestly was the best policy right now, no matter how dumb it made him sound.

The Beast grunted, "Then leave" he began to walk off.

"Wait…" Sora called, causing the beast to stop, "I don't know what's going on, but is there anything we can do?"

The Beast was silent and sighed, "Keep your sympathy, no one can love a beast like me"

With those parting words he walked off.

Sora wasn't sure why he said that but he wanted to help. Something inside his heart told him it was the right thing to do, to figure out what was going on. This Castle must be important if they were to come here.

"Come on fellas we gotta find the other side of this place," Goofy lead the way, Sora just stood there for a few moments, he was about to join before..

"**Always the hero ain't yuh kid"**

Sora turned around to see Bill floating behind him, his eyes narrowed, "Yeah so" He said, sounding annoyed.

Bill just laughed, "**Man you really have a bleeding heart don't yuh, or maybe your just paranoid. Or both...Still, can't believe you don't remember this place, the place where it all went down, the place where you finally bested Riku"**

"It-it is?" Sora again clenched his head as a few images ran through his head, he and Riku fighting each other in what looked like a duel to the death, "I, I can't tell…"

"**Here was the hero bested the villain, yet showed him mercy, like you did that giant earlier. You got yourself a big heart don't yuh".**

"Well, yeah, I don't want to hurt anyone" Sora argued, "I didn't go on this journey to fight evil, I did it to find my friends, and now I'm going to find Namine and go home with her no matter what"

"**And will that mean hurting those who stand in your way" **Bill said darkly, "**You have a lot of power over your enemies kid, good thing for them your as nice as a newborn puppy" **

Sora remained quiet, the idea of hurting Riku made him sound sick to his stomach. The idea of him hurting anyone who got in his way made him feel sick. Sure he would do anything to help his friends but actually go full out and hurt someone, just to save Namine. Then again, they did take her, they were holding her captive.

"Sora!" Goofy called out, "Come on, we gotta keep moving"

"R-Right"

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to traverse the massive castle. The place was a labyrinth of hallways, elevators, more hallways and secret corridors. How anyone could get around this place was beyond any of them. This place was massive and definitely had a history on it from the designs on the walls, one had to wonder who some of the previous occupants of this castle were to choose such ornate and sometimes gothic designs.

As they pressed forward Sora had flashes in his head, many of them from this place and Riku. The coldness in his friend's eyes. Did things really get that bad? Sora remembered some things but he didn't remember others, a side effect of Castle Oblivion power over him and the others.

"Sora, you sure your okay" Goofy asked looking worried, Sora had been placing his hand on his head for a while now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sora grunted.

"Don't look it" Donald muttered.

"I said I'm fine" Sora snapped, frowning the second he did, "Sorry, just, a lot going on in my head right now"

Goofy sighed, "Still upset about Riku"

"Yeah, and ...Other things"

"Like Namine?" Donald asked.

Sora just remained silent but it was definitely enough to get the point across.

kept on walking until they found themselves entering a large library filled to the brim with books beyond the eye could see. Books stacked upon books, even a second level of books as well. Carefully the group entered the room and began to explore. Sora looked at some of the books to see if anything was there, until he saw a familiar looking figure on the upper floor.

Slowly Sora walked up the stairs to see who it was and gasped as he saw, "Belle"

The woman turned around to notice him, she seemed confused, "W-Who are you?"

"Oh right-" Sora remembered, he listened in to the conversation, "I-I'm Sora, I-I kinda overheard you two fighting and...Well…..Oh gosh, this is embarrassing…"

"I see," Belle sighed sitting down, "What are you even doing here, someone like you shouldn't be here"

"We-we just came" Sora answered truthfully,y "We want to find a way out too, but, I don't know, I know-I know it's not my place, but I can tell something isn't right here"

He started pacing, talking more about himself at this point and not the situation.

"Something isn't right and I don't know what to do"

Belle looked concerned as she got up taking him by the shoulders, "Hey, it's okay...I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sure it will work out"

"Will it? Seems like things aren't working out for you" Sora said, Donald and Goofy finally realizing where he was and joining him, "Why are you even here, the Beast said you were kidnapped"

"Well, you see" Belle seemed hesitant, but agreed to talk, "That witch kidnapped me, and see, the reason, the reason I talked the Beast the way I did was because-"

CLANG

Nobs and gears began to churn.

"Oh no" Belle looked panicked, "She's coming"

"Who?"

"Hide!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy all looked at each other in a panic.

"Hide!"

Quickly the trio hid as they saw a bookshelf began to open like a secret door. It opened up to a secret hallway, where a figure in black began to emerge. Sora hid behind one of the bookshelves and watched as the figure approached. The new figure was regal yet malevolent, her face covered in a headdress with horns, her robes long and dark. She held a tall staff with green orb that tapped against the floor as she approached Belle, her face calm yet with a small smirk on her face.

"Maleficent" Belle politely curtsied.

Maleficent closed in on her before speaking, "He was here-yes" she smiled, "He risked his life to see you and you rejected her"

"Who is she?" Sora whispered as he watches the scene.

"_**Ah Maleficent...Mistress of all evil" **_Bill spoke in Sora's head, "_**She's probably one of the most powerful villains in all the world, unmatched...To bad she's trapped behind a magical barrier"**_

"_D-Did I face her before"_

"_**Let your memories sort that out...But if you did, then you've reached the pinnacle of Villain...At least I like to think you have".**_

Sora continued to listen in as Belle spoke to the witch.

"I won't ask for his help, I'm going to fall for your trap" She said with defiance in her voice.

Maleficent tightened the grip on her staff, "Then I'll have to make you BEG for his help"

With her dark powers she and Belle vanished, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy alone in the library now. Sora tried to process what had just happened, still getting small images of memories he didn't understand coming back through him.

"Sora, Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Sora grunted, trying to get up.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked.

"Are you kidding me? We go help her"

"Now hold it Sora" Jiminy popped his head, "I know you want to help, but are you perhaps being a bit rash because of what happened with Riku and Namine"

"No!" Sora yelled, "I'm not being rash, I want to help these people, they are clearly not talking to one another and something bad is going on"

That partially true, he did feel like Belle and Beast needed to talk and understand that something was going on. However he couldn't help but think of Riku, and whatever resentment he held towards him could be worked out in some manner.

"So what do we do, help them and leave?" Donald asked.

Sora just stood up and kept walking, "Yes, that's exactly what we do"

-000-

"Come on! Come one!"

Sora rushed as fast as he could through the castle halls, trying to find Belle and Maleficent. There was something deep inside him, an instinct telling him that he needed to fix this. Even though it made no sense, he had never met these people in his life. If he did then he didn't remember them at all. Though whatever force was driving him definitely but there was something else as well. Something deep in his heart calling to him.

"_**You may not realize it kid, but you've left your mark on these people a while back, just like you did in Traverse Town and all the other worlds you've visited...If you get outta here, I hope you can see what that legacy would bring ya"**_

"_Not now Bill!"_

Sora looked over a balcony hall to see Belle, she was been comforted by Maleficent in the middle of the entrance hall. Her body just near the water fountain inside. This had to stop.

"No I won't let you hurt him," Belle said in defiance.

Maleficent conjured up her dark magic, "Then I will make you scream. The fool will come running at the sound of your cries"

Sora didn't even bother to wait, he leaped from the upper level and held his Keyblade true shouting, "ENOUGH!" getting the witch's attention.

Donald and Goofy stood by his side ready for a battle, but they seemed nervous.

"No one is getting hurt today"

"_**Oh very heroic, cheesy though"**_

Maleficent turned to face them, "Hmm...I do not know you child, to back away" with her magic she pushed Sora against the wall encasing him in dark energy.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Donald and Goofy quickly tried to unpin him, while Maleficent returned to face Belle again.

"Your heart is the Key to my plan," She said, "So summon the Beast or I'll-'

"No need!"

From up on the balcony the Beast arrived, he must have been following Sora and the others from the start. Maleficent seemed surprised as the standoff began.

Sora was released from the wall as the magic wore off.

"No you mustin!" Belle shouted.

"Silence" Maleficent responded.

The Beast just approached slowly, "I'm sorry Belle...But I can't leave you here, consider it my lash selfish act"

"Yes…" Maleficent eyes widened her smile growing, "That's it...That is the heart I desire...Even under the ugliness of the monster, lies a heart of true love...A love that I will harness for myself!"

The evil witch charged up her magical staff again, green energy oozing from her. She aimed her magic right at the Beast, who was ready to take the blast if it meant Belle was going to be safe. However it never came, for before the magic could hit the monster, Belle stepped in, taking the blast, her body dissolving until all that was left was a heart floating into the air.

"BELLE!" The Beast roared.

Sora looked shocked, everything happened so fast he couldn't do anything even if he tried.

"Well so much for the change of plan," Maleficent snickered, "Belle's heart it is then"

In a rage the Beast tried to swipe at Maleficent who vanished in green flame.

Roaring in rage the Beast let lose his anger on the walls and statues in the main hall. Sora quickly ran up to him, knowing full well the danger but he didn't care. Instict was kicking in immediately, he wanted to help, and he was going to.

"Stop! This isn't going to help, we need to find Maleficent!" Sora yelled.

"Careful Sora" Goofy said, scootching him back, "Don't wanna be in the firing line"

"What are you even doing here" Beast scowled.

"We're gonna help" Sora said, "Look, we're coming, whether you like it or not"

Beast eyes narrowed at them, but he nodded, "Fine...I'm getting back Belle"

-000-

Finding Belle wasn't easy.

The Castle was massive and there were all sorts of hallways and pathways and stairways all over the place. Worst still, there were Heartless crawling all around. Hundreds of them, but they were no match for Sora and his Keyblade. The Beast as well made a good ally to have on their side, his fury scaring the tiny forces of darkness at bay.

Sora himself was in a bit of a rage, he was fighting with all his might, perhaps to get some of the repressed anger he felt for Riku turn on him.

He understood what the Beast was going through as well. Looking to save the one he cared about, especially after making a sacrifice on the ultimate level. Sora connected to that and he would do anything to help someone who would do that for someone. If only Riku could understand that about what he was trying to do with Namine.

"_**Tail as old as time am I right" **_Bill said observing the fighting going on, a few Heartless almost swiping at Sora.

"Not now Bill" Sora grunted.

"**If not now, when!"**

"Maybe when I'm not trying to take down Heartless!" Sora yelled swiping his Keyblade at another round of them.

Bill sighed, "**Always the same thing, take down Heartless defeat the bad guy...You need something to mix things up you know. A good hero always has something or someone to keep them on there toes. So far I gotta say Maleficent fan seems a little ...eh ...**_**cliche".**_

"Sora, look out!" Donald said, using his magic to defend Sora.

"Thanks Donald"

"_**Good thing you got allies by you're side"**_

Sora just ignored Cipher as he kept fighting Heartless. Right now he wanted to get rid of this wave of Heartless. Suddenly he heard a loud roar as the Beast unleashed all his anger striking down the dark creatures all in a swift blow of his claw until all were gone leaving them all standing in the middle of a hall.

"Come," He groaned once things have settled, "Lets go"

As they continued on their journey Sora stood next to Beast. He was intrigued by this monster for lack of a better term. He clearly cared about Belle to go for such lengths. He wondered why though?

"You must really love her huh" Sora said.

Beast just grunted, "Yes, she's the only one who can see past...This" he looked at his claws.

"Are you, were you not always…

"A beast" He finished, "Yes"

"Oh"

"But I was still a monster, maybe not in looks but in deed, I was selfish, cruel...And to a point, I still am. But I want to get better...For Belle…"

Sora smiled, "That's good, but you should also do it for yourself too, my mom said nothing is worth doing if you yourself aren't happy doing it"

"She seems wise" Beast replied.

"She is".

Sora pondered this for a moment, "W-What would have happened if Belle didn't want you to be with her at the end"

The Beast stopped for a moment, Sora, Donald and Goofy waited for a response.

"I-" Beast sighed, "I would have let her go, because...I love her so much, that her happiness would mean more to me...Than anything"

Sora thought about it for a moment. If Namine did prefer Riku to him, then, then he might just have to accept that. But first he would want to hear it from here before he knew anything. Despite what Riku had told him, he wanted to hear it from her first. Otherwise, otherwise Riku was just being selfish and keeping Namine to himself.

That thought alone made him upset.

Nodding at the Beast they kept moving forward.

"So why does Maleficent want Belle?" Sora asked

"It's not just Belle, it's hearts" Beast explain. "Maleficent is a powerful witch, she collects hearts, uses them for her own ends. She once put another Princess to sleep just because she wasn't invited to a party"

"Wow"

Bill appeared before him again and spoke in his mind, "**Yeah Maleficent tends to have a flair for the dramatic, but sadly I think her days of being number one baddy are coming to a end"**

"Why?" Sora asked, making sure the Beast wasn't listening

"**In a day and age, we need modern day baddies...Hero's can't just live with the classic they needs bad guys and gals who are going to challenge them. Not just evil witches with armies sure they work for one...Maybe two adventures, but her kind of Villain is slowly fading into the winds"**

"How do you know?"

"**Like I said kid I know lots of things"**

"Like where Maleficent is?"

Bill sighed "**Fine...But you'll owe me"**

Transforming into a viewing portal Bill showed Sora the image of a large chapel in the center of the castle, as well the direction to see it. Sora stopped to take a look

"Guys!" He said, "I know where it is"

-000-

As they burst through the door of the Castle Chapels Sora could feel icy cold breeze fills the air.

Green flames lit up the place giving it a sickly feeling.

At the end of the hall Maleficent stood there, seeming triumphant. Sora and the others slowly approached, unsure what the evil witch would do, but knowing that it would be a battle nonetheless. The Beast clenched his own flawed first as he approached, snarling at her, yet she seemed quite unafraid.

As Maleficent noticed them she cackled.

"You poor simple fool, thinking you can defeat me, me the mistress of all evil" She laughed again, "But since you made it this far, I might as tell you why Belle rejected you so harshly. For you see, my magic requires hearts of beauty. Belle was perfect, her heart and love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying my plans she put her love for you beyond my reach".

Beast sighed, "Belle...Strong till the end"

"I guess you can't deny your feelings no matter how hard you try" Sora muttered.

"Release her heart NOW!" Beast yelled.

Maleficent merely chuckled, "Fool! You are also falling into my trap, now that all doubt is gone, your heart will shine bright for Belle...Making it mine just like hers is"

"Will stop you!" Sora declared.

"You think you can defy me" Maleficent magic began to swirl around, "See for yourself all the powers of hell!"

In a blast dark magic engulfed her, as green flame began to grow completely engulfing them and the room. Sora became blinded, unable to see, but he could hear the roar the Beast coming from somewhere in the distance as well as the cries of his companions Donald and Goofy. He tried to regain his sight, waving away the dust, but it had to settle on it's own.

Then the sound of a new roar came and it was definitely not that of the Beasts. Instead it was something else, something far large.

As the dust settled, Sora could see the outline of a large monstrosity lurking before him. A pair of green eyes looked straight at him. The more he was able to see, stepping back, he saw the shape of a massive dragon taking form. Large in scale with wings that spread across the room. The beast was that of Maleficent herself, transformed now by her dark powers.

"Oh boy…" Sora gulped, "This isn't good"

"_**Gotta say kid" **_Bill said in his head, "_**Love her flair for the dramatic"**_

"RUN!" Donald screamed.

Roaring the dragon unleashed fire upon everything, Goofy's shield managed to deflect some of the blast while Sora used the Keyblade to defend him. As for the Beast he used his own abilities to climb up the walls and avoid the flames. But he could not avoid the dragon's claws as they tried to strike them down.

Thankfully the Beast was quicker while the monster was massive and slow.

"Scatter!" Sora yelled.

Running around the dragon tried to see which of Sora and his friends were the closet to take down. Her eyes scanning the room.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "Over here"

Roaring Maleficent launched her claw at Sora barley missing.

Sora managed to avoid the beast talons but not it's tale.

Now in its grasp Sora found himself being saying around. His head became dizzy as the room spun around. The dragon banged its tale against the wall causing a loud crash when it hit impact,

"_**Yeesh kid, body made of stone or something"**_

Sora was eventually tossed onto the ground with a thud. He staggered for a moment his Keyblade feeling heavier than usual but he was able to aim it near the dragon.

"Thunder!" Sora yelled, unleashing a bolt of thunder magic on her.

"Wind!" Donald yelled attacking the dragon from behind.

In a rage Maleficent unleashed another round of green flame on them causing them all to scatter again. The flames engulfing the ground, her stomping causing rocks on the ceiling to crumple onto the ground. With one claw, they managed to trap Donald and Goofy in there clutches, now leaving just Sora and the Beast.

"No!" Sora shouted, his anger get the best of him, "You won't hurt them"

"_**Good...Good kid ...Now use that anger and take her down once and for all...She is the mistress of all evil after all"**_

Sora was about to strike, but was held back by the Beast, "No" He said.

"What? But they have my friends"

"I know" Beast said, "But you don't seem like someone who takes someone down in anger"

The dragon looked at Sora and the Beast now.

"I on the other hand.." Without warning Beast charged towards the Dragon.

Sora realized what he was doing and tried to at least deflect Maleficent's attacks, using his keyblade to swing at her while she was busy with the Beast. Soon the dragon let out a high pitch scream, it's eyes expanding as green flame engulfed it causing it to vanish into thin air.

"What happened?" Goofy asked as soon as he was free from her clutches.

Sora turned to see Beast just standing there panting, he had taken on the monster.

"Beast!" Sora turned to see a bright light emerge taking the form of Belle.

"Belle!" Beast slowly moved toward her, "A-Are you okay"

"Yes"

"I-I'm sorry," Beast said sighing.

"For what?"

"For still being selfish" He sighed, "I know that I just did it because-"

"No-" Belle took his hand, "You did it because you didn't want me to be hurt...I know you did"

Beast nodded, "I hope so"

"I know so, and you should too…."

"Hey fellas" Goofy said, "Maybe we should get somewhere safer, this place is giving me the creeps"

Belle nodded, "Maybe the library, we can talk there"

-000-

Belle lead them back to the library, Beast always looking at her with a genuine smile. It made Sora happy to see these two reunited again. Hopefully when he saw Namine he would feel the same way again. Still he couldn't help but feel a bit shaken that he had to take someone out just to get that feeling. It didn't feel quite right in the pit of his stomach.

Once in the library he was able to sit down and think, this place still felt familiar to him but why. Something important must have happened her. As Donald and Goofy talked, he saw Belle approach him and sit down.

"Oh, hi," Sora said rubbing his forehead, it was throbbing.

"Can I talk to you Sora" Belle asked.

"Yes, of course"

Belle turned around before looking at Sora, "You remember this place right?"

"W-What?" Sora blinked looking shocked, "D-Do you know something?

"Yes-" Belle nodded, "I know that this place was once the pinnacle of your first journey and it was here you defeated Maleficent before as well as fight your friend Riku"

Sora blinked, a few flashes of his memory came back to him. Still a lot of it felt jumbled, certain images and people didn't make sense to him, however, he could tell that this was not a lie nonetheless. He wondered what exactly had happened though and if he had to fight Riku, then why was still fighting him now.

"Did I-when I had to fight…

Belle shook his head, "No, you didn't you found other ways...Sometimes it takes more than a battle to defeat evil".

"But the Beast…

"He's the Beast...He can do things, others can't sometimes" Belle explained, "Though I hope he doesn't have to...You Sora, you have a big heart. Always listen to it, _really _listen to it, because sometimes it's hard to tell what can be true or not ".

"I wish I knew" Sora sighed.

"You'll figure it out you seem like a smart child"

Sora nodded, "Thanks Belle or not Belle...Or whatever is going on in my head...It's just, it's so hard, am I hero or what...I know that I want to help and Namine and ugh…"

"Like I said Sora" Belle said standing up, "Just listen to your heart, and what you know is true"

With those final words she left.

Listen to your heart and what you know is true. Those were definitely some inspirational words. Too bad Sora had no idea what that meant or what was true anymore. Everything since he had entered Castle Oblivion felt like it had been just a lie or worse, perhaps everything he knew before was a lie. It just made his head hurt even more.

"**Man don't yuh hate vague advice" **Bill said before Sora again.

Sora groaned, "Yes, but I don't know what's what, and _you _haven't been helpful either"

"**Woah, woah, woah...I know LOTS of things not EVERYTHING...There's a difference okay, mmokay"**

"Still, not as helpful as I wish you could be" Sora grumbles as he looks away from Cipher, he paces around the room now, trying his best to remember what actually happened here. Something deep in his heart felt that this was a place. Though what. "Bill? Do you know what happened here? What really happened here?"

"**Like I said you bested the villain and showed mercy" **Bill enlarged himself as images began to appear, images of Sora and Riku dueling one another, while a bunch of others, some Sora reconginzed others he didn't fought armies of Heartless and others, all led by Maleficent, "**You personally fought Riku anad bested him, but showed him mercy...As for Maleficent, you also showed her mercy in a sense, instead of killing her off, you just imprisoned her in another castle, one which she lives to this day"**

"I did?" Sora gasped.

Bill returned to his small self, "**Yes, personally I would have done away with her and been done with it if you asked me"**

"Why?" Sora asked, "I-I don't know if I could do that"

Bill laughed, "**And **_**that's **_**the problem kid, you should be more willing to deal a blow to the enemy, otherwise they'll just come back to get yuh. Then you'll be fighting them again, and again, and again, and again and again and again".**

"You make it sound like forever" Sora grimace.

"**I mean, don't you wanna be a hero forever? That's sorta the consequence of not getting rid of the villain"**

Sora took a moment to think about it. The idea of going on forever almost seemed horrifying when he thought about it. His mission right now was to get Namine back and go back home. Sure he enjoyed Donald and Goofy, and loved traveling but the idea of fighting heartless villains over and over again for all eternity. Was that something he really wanted.

"**Hard ain't it kid" **Bill snickered, "**Sometime to end the journey, big decisions should be made at the end"**

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess" Sora sighed, he didn't want to think about it right now.

All he wanted to do was keep going and


	26. Only Second Rate

Only Second Rate

Down the rafts of the river he went and Jafar could already feel himself getting sea sick. Stuck in a lamp, all the powers of the universe, and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He had spent so much of his time now stuck in the basement of that accursed Dipper Pines, having to hear all sorts of whining and complaining about his sister, that girl Wendy, and of course all the other oddities of youth. Such as what were those red marks appearing on his skin and if he was getting facial hair. Why were mere mortals so into such pathetic things.

Jafar shivered at this thought but tried to keep that out of his mind. The once mighty vizer had scene worlds. Conquered an entire Kingdom, was once the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Now though, now he was trapped in a tiny lamp, humiliated, undone. Granted that seemed to be his lot in life. Always playing second rate to those who were clearly his inferior. First it was to the sultan, and then it was to the witch Maleficent, and then it was the Pines family.

Curse them, curse them all. He had worked so hard to get to where he was and now it seemed like it was all going to be for naught. The last days of his life, or perhaps the first days of his new eternal one would be trapped in a lamp, with no one to find him. All the powers of the universe and he couldn't even unleash them let alone use them to free himself from his own prison. He had no pawns, no plans, no nothing

Those thoughts came to an end when he felt himself being kicked around, something was going on with his journey down the river.

Finally things eventually calmed down, and he felt nothing, although he could smell, a lot of smell bad. Really bad. It stank.

Great, now the mighty Jafar, genie, vizer, now was stuck, in a stinky place. A stinky place in a small unattainable lamp perhaps trapped forever without any hope of rescue. Oh the maddness it was going to be. Maybe he'll go insane, and then regain his sanity, only to go insane again. He was already starting to get stir crazy when he was in the lamp, but at least he had people to talk too from time to time. Now he had nothing. All he had was time and his ability to wait and watch.

So he waited.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Curse you Pines!" A new voice came, young and high pitch, "Picking up garbage, ugh, why does it stink so much...This is so beneath me..Me...GIDEON GLEEFUL!"

Another person who hated the Pines family, something they could agree upon. Perhaps Jafar could pray upon this, at least find someone to get him out of this lamp. He could hear footsteps moving around him, but he didn't know if they were close but far. Listening closely he could hear the steps of garbage getting louder and louder, indicating that he was near by.

Salvation at last.

"My boy….Did you say pines" He said trying to sound as unimposing as possible.

"What, who said that?" The voice said, Jafar tried to see who it was using what little magic he could.

The boy in question was chubby looking, with white puffy hair. He looked almost like a very large and yet ugly baby. Still Jafar could tell he might be what he needed in order to get out of this mess once and for all.

"Hello!" The boy called, "Creepy voice, that ain't you Bill"

Bill? He heard that name before, still it didn't matter'

"Over here boy" Jafar called out, a bit more annoyed then he probably meant to sound "In the lamp...I am in the lamp"

"Lamp? I could use a bit of extra lighting for my cell" The boy said looking around, it took him a moment before finding the lamp and picking it up, "Oh, fancy looking, wonder if I could sell this on the black market or something"

Jafar felt himself becoming giddy. He was so close to freedom. The young boys arm was so close to the context of the lamp. Slowly ever so slowly it was just only a matter of time...

He rubbed it.

Finally!

Red smoke started to rise from it, growing higher and higher into the sky. The boy's eyes looked up in horror, as a loud maniacal laugh began to echo all around, the smoke growing along with the volume until finally a monstrous red menace with yellow eyes and goatee emerged. Human in nature, but also mythical. Jafar could feel the power rush through him now as he went into full Genie form. The excitement taking over him now, finally, he was free of his lamp, once again able to see the world, and better yet...Conquer it!

"I AM FREE!" He boasted, feeling the surge of power running through him. Lighting formed from dark clouds that he was able to conjure."FREE TO EXACT VENGEANCE UPON HE WHO IMPRISONED ME!"

It was good, finally freedom at last, no longer confined to that itty bitty living space. Now it was time to seek revenge against all those who dared wronged him. This child had done his job now it was time to fly off and…

"What?" Jafar felt himself get stuck, his golden cuffs glowing, "What is happening"

He looked down the lamp that was still in Gideon's hand. Then it hit him.

"Of course...The curse of the lamp" How could he forget, "All the powers of the universe and I am bound by the rules of the GENIE! Which means, I can't kill that boy Sora and friends...Unless, I have someone arrange it for me"

Jafar could tell though that Gideon looked horrified, probably had never been in the presence of a Genie before. The fact that he was massive didn't seem to help things either. As he closed in he could see the young boy just muttering and bubbling to himself about something as he stepped back, looking as if he was about to squee like a pig. Perhaps he was a bit bold for his limited mind.

With his magic he restored himself to what he was a human, robd in black and red cape, he still held this majestic golden snake staff in hand as he walked towards Gideon smirking, "Perhaps I am bit little less overwhelming now"

"Your uh...What are you?" Gideon asked.

"A Genie" Jafar answered, "But that is a minor formality, from what I heard, you too have a hatred for a certain Pines family...correct?"

"You are astonishingly perceptive," He snarled. This Gideon definitely gonna be easy to manipulate, if a bit difficult for getting him on the uptake "I am Jafar, and I am an all powerful genie! But also...A possible friend.

Gideon was shaking in his boots, "F-Friend?"

"Yes, a friend? You see my boy, I could not hear your mild ...disagreement and I am aware that you are not a friend of the boy Dipper Pines correct?"

Jafar could tell he was starting to put two and two together, the anger and want for revenge overtaking the fear of having an all powerful Genie right beside him.

"Y-Yes!" Gideon nodded, head shaking, "I don't like Dipper Pines? I don't like him at all. He's the reason I'm stuck here. I used to be this town pride, joy and most trusted friend...Now everyone hates me. I mean sure I spied on them and wanted to use the town to gain absolute power over the world. But hey, growing boys gotta have ambition right".

"Indeed," Jafar said, not really caring what he thought.

"Good, for you see, he has allied with a foe of mine, someone I'm afraid is key to the one who encased me in this lamp...I desire nothing but revenge on him. But I'm afraid as a Genie I am bound to this lamp..The lamp you own".

Gideon paused realizing something and smirking, "So...You need me" his smirk wideon, "Sure, I'll help...But uh...I want my wishes".

Without warning Jafar outstretched his hand as Gideon began to feel the breath leave his lungs. His throat began to tighten. The eyes of the snake staff glowing a bright red as the air continued to slowly squeezed.

"I wouldn't play games with me child" Jafar said, his voice hissing like a snake. "I may be bounds to the rules of the Genie...But rules are made to be broken," Jafar said, he kept calm, yet a sinister nature was clearly present, "For example, my Genie powers cannot harm you...But i have more in my arsenal then that"

"W-W-what do you…."

Gideon looked around as he continued to chook, from the ground various dark creatures began to arise and surround him. Bug like creatures with yellow glowing eyes, all surrounding him now.

"Now listen, we can have what we want, I know of you Gideon, I know the Pines have said of what you are capable of and I know you could be of use to me. So join me in a alliance, I will grant you wishes and more if you help me with what I desire as well. All you have to do is join me ...That's it"

"O-Okay...I'll join, I'll join".

Upon hearing that Jafar let go of Gideon who breathed a loud sigh of relief, "Very good..I know you were a smart lad".

"T-Thanks," Gideon coughed getting up, "So...W-What do you actually want?"

"The same thing that you want, revenge"

"Yeah but what kind, I say we tar and feather them in there sleep"

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Perhaps we should think bigger my simple minded friend, it's not enough that we simply destroy or in you're case...tar and feather are enemies...after all...There are things so much worse than death".

Slowly Jafar began to chuckle, the sheer confidence of him made Gideon grin with wicked glee as the laughter grew and intensified.

It was time for the return of Jafar

It was time for Revenge.

-000-

"Mabel" A voice echoed in her ear.

"Mabel" It echoed again, this time a bit louder than before.

Mabel's eyes began to open, a soft moan leaving her lips as the aches and pains of her body began to feel once again. Her memories were a bit hazy, for she remembered little except for seeing some strong teen looking dog creatures run straight toward her only for the two to bump heads straight into one another. A million images playing right through her head. Everything had happened so fast that it was hard to remember what was what.

All she could remember was that there were two Riku's and that one might have been fake. She couldn't remember. She also remembered her brother was about to something incredibly stupid with Jafar's magic lamp. A bit of anger rose in her as she thought of the stupidity of her brother, but only for a moment before worry about what happened after she got knocked out.

Her head was throbbing, and her muscles ached. She felt something soft against her head. As her eyes fluttered open she began to feel her conscious come back to her. The voice in her head still rang as she slowly began to remember what had transpired before.

"D-D-Max!" Mabel jot up seeing the big Goof's nose right in front of her, she wacked it causing him tos tand back.

Max was standing by her bed to make sure she was waking up and smiled. "Hi, um...Your back home"

"W-What happened," Mabel said rubbing her head, "Last thing I remember, me and Dipper were fighting and then Riku showed up and...RIku ...RIku attacked us!"

"No, no, no…" Max quickly interjected, "That wasn't Riku that was his Replica"

"His what now?" Mable blinked.

"Replica, an evil clone pretty much" Max explained, "I know, really strange...Didn't even know Clone's were a thing...Actually wait, maybe I did, could have sworn Scrooge mentioned having one a few years back...But whatever, year, Clones! Evil! Bad thing!"

"Really?" Dipper groaned rubbing his head, "Evil clone...I mean I believe it, but still, seems cliche if you ask me

"Guess it's better than it actually being the real Riku" Mable insisted.

Dipper looked taken aback, "You seem to believe that story pretty easily"

Mable shrugged, "Eh, I'm not gonna fall for the whole misunderstanding trope, I think I can be a bit more faithful in Riku then that. Besides once I have evidence then we can decide what to do with him if he really did turn evil on us"

"Well anyway he went hunting for it" Max explained, "Honestly, you two are taking this way more calmly then I would have imagined"

"Evil Clones aren't honestly something new" Dipper groaned as he stood up, "So I can easily believe that, what I can't believe is the fact you lost me that lamp...Mabel!"

"Good riddance if you ask me!" Mabel huffed, "That lamp was evil and probably would have corrupted your dorky brain if I hadn't gotten rid of it"

"I was going to use it for important reasons"

"Yeah, that would have blown up in your face" Mable muttered under her breath.

"How do you know!" Dipper argued, standing up now looking really upset, his face was red and eyes bulging "Really? How do you know, we never tried, we never did anything, for all we know if you had some faith in ME...Huh...Me your brother and not dumb stupid Sora, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess"

"What mess!" Mabel argued, "We aren't in a mess!"

"Yeah we are, we have an evil clone of Riku running around Gravity Falls," Dipper yelled, "If that's even true, which...It probably is but I still wanna be paranoid about it!"

Max looked uncomfortable, "I'll just go outside and wait okay" he got up and slowly left the room leaving the two twins to themselves.

The two twins just looked at each other glaring. Mabel was so mad at her Dipper right now. Giving into an evil genie lamp. Granted a genie's lamp in itself would have been cool, she would have wished for a giant hamster ball or a never ending summer so she could stay in Gravity Falls forever and forever, but an evil genie's lamp, that was a bit too far even for her at the moment. Some lines were just not worth crossing.

Mable just couldn't figure out why Dipper was so negative about everything. They were safe, the great darkness they had to deal with was over. Sure their were a few weird things happening but nothing that Gravity Falls was used to before. If only he would just have some faith that Sora had won that battle against the Heartless and that all of this was over for good. Instead of having to constant causing more and more trouble for himself and everyone else around her. She just wanted to scream and yell at him to finally calm down.

"Hey uh, kids," Stan arrived breaking the deadlock, causing Mable to lose all anger.

"Grunkle Stan" They both said in unison as they saw he had a bandage on his head.

"Are you okay Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

Stan nodded, "Yeah, I'm good, hey um...So...I've been thinking about all these guests we've been having over lately and uh…."

"You don't want them to leave do you?" Mabel asked, looking sad.

Stan just sighed, "Yeah, I mean, they've been causing nothing weird trouble, and not the normal kind of trouble. I mean look at you Dipper, don't think I don't notice you've been going nuts because of my dorky brother"

"But Grunkle Stan, he left us those notes for a reason" Dipper said, looking almost desperate to make a point "I mean come on he comes back only to vanish again...All that hard work down the toilet, tell me you don't feel it a litte weirded out by it"

"Well I uh…" Stan seemed unsure, "I mean the guy vanishes all the time, he's a little to into himself, okay"/

"Yeah but if the worlds were restored then everyone should have come back, he didn't...Why?"

"I don't know, I don't even understand half the stuff that goes on only that it's dangerous, weird...and probably…."

A knock at the door finally ended the conversation. Mabel couldn't help but feel a little relieved. This situation was becoming too tense as it was already.

"Ugh, what now!" Stan went downstairs as Dipper and Mabel followed him, Max was in the living room watching T.V but seemed more interested on what was going on. As Stan opened the door he stepped back in amazement as Gideon of all people stood there with a wicked smirk.

"Gideon!" Stan glared, "Aren't you supposed to be like, in prison or something"

Entering the main store, there saw Gideon Gleeful, no longer in his prison uniform but in his full on pale blue physique suit. Hair clean, with a wicked grin on his face as he stood there in pure confidence.

Dipper just sighed, "What are you doing Gideon"

"Quite Pines!" Gideon shouted, "I'm in command now, you thought you saw the last of me, well ha's to you...I ha you...Ha!"

"Yeah, well we've taken your ha's before and kicked it to the curve" Mabel declared, raising her fist in the air.

Dipper nodded with a glare, "Yeah, I've slapped you to the curve"

"Oh yeah," Gideon chuckled the sinister look darkening, "Well I've got some help on my side"

"Who ...Jail thugs" Mabel taunted.

Dipper actually became a bit nervous by this, "Actually they could probably kill us"

Stan shrugged looking unconcerned, "Eh, I could take them"

"Worse" Gideon hissed, "Watch"

Slowly red smoke began to form in the center of the room separating Gideon from the Pines. It began to swirl like a vortex growing in thickness and in size as it swirled higher and higher into the air. The Twins and Stan all looked in horror wondering just what sort of monstrosity their enemy had unleashed upon them this time. As the vortex continued to form a familiar shaped figure began to emerge from behind it, a man, tall thin and snake-like with black robes and turban attached to their head, bony fingers holding tight along a gold snake staff.

"J-Jafar!" Dipper said in shock as the smoke cleared and he got a clear view of the figure.

The evil vizier merely laughed, "Yes...While I believe that's me"

Without warning he unleashed a magical prephila of all sorts of Genie magic upon them. Spells, enchantments and things that could twist one's mind. All the while he laughed and laughed, and could not help in relish in the torute and pain that he was unleashing upon the family that had imprisoned him for so very long. Magic started overcoming them all over, spells, enchantments, and illusions. It was an array of darkness the likes of which even Mable had never seen.

What's was worse, it seemed as if he was starting to sing.

I must admit

Your parlor tricks

Are amusing

I bet you've got a bunny

Under your hat

Now here's your chance

To get the best of me

Hope your hand is hot

C'mon clown

Let's see what you've got

You can try to slam me

With your harder stuff

But your double whammy

Isn't up to snuff

I'll set the record straight

You're simply out of date

You're only second rate

You think your cat's a meanie

But your tiger's tame

You've got a lot to learn

About the genie game

So for your education

I reiterate

You're only second rate

Men cower

At the power

In my pinky

My thumb is number one

On every list

But if you're not convinced

That I'm invincible

Put me to the test

I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest

Go ahead and zap me

With a big surprise

Slap me in a trap

Cut me down to size

I'll make a great escape

It's just a piece of cake

You're only second rate

You know your hocus-pocus

Isn't tough enough

And your mumbo-jumbo

Doesn't measure up

Let me pontificate

Upon your sorry state

You're only second rate

Zaba-caba-dabra

Granny's gonna grab ya!

Alakazam-da-mus

And this thing's bigger than the both of us

So spare me your tremendous stare

You look horrendous in your underwear

And I can hardly wait

To discombobulate

I'll send your back end packing

In a shipping crate

You'll make a better living

With a spinning plate

You're only second rate!

"Ugh, my head" Dipper looked sick as he was still dealing with Jafar's magic.

Mabel however still looked defiant, a bit battered and bruised in places but alive. She held her first high at the evil vizier, unaware from upstairs Max Goof slowly came downstairs to see what was happening only to see what was happening.

"Hey!" Max ran up to them holding his own fists in han, "I don't know who you are, but you better stop or- um…."

Mabel just watched with disappointment as Max slowly lost his confidence and ability to make a good comeback, "Wow ...That's sad"

"Yeah, really" Stan said, looking confused as well, "I mean who is he, and why can't he make a good comeback? Don't tell me he's a boy you snuck in here Mabel"

"This is Max' Mabel explained, "He crashed landed here using some sorta magic thing".

Jafar just smirked, "Good a hostage"

Using the power of his staff, whose eyes glowed a blood red, he clenched his fist to get him in a choke hold. Max tried to grab onto his throat to release the magical force but it was fruitless. The wizard continued to lift him higher and higher into the air as he struggled.

"Max!" Mabel yelled, she'd seen evil before but this was scary on a massive scale, mega scale evil.

"Hey, let the kid go I ain't getting sued," Stan yelled as he charged towards Jafar, "Why you!"

Jafar just blasted Stan with his staff and in a puff of smoke he vanished.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper looked horrified by the power Jafar unleashed. "I-I read Genie's can't kill"

"You be surprised what you can live through". Jafar said forming a wicked grin, "Beside I'm merely choking him, should he run out of air and die that is hardly my fault, I can't completely bend the laws of nature now can I. Unless it was wished"

Mabel didn't care right now, "W-Well him let him go!"

"Oh we will" Gideon said snickering, enjoying what he was seeing, "But first we want those Journals"

"The Journals!" Dipper gasped.

"Yes," Jafar explained as he continued to choke Max as if it was of little concern, "They seem to hold many secrets and magical endeavors that could be useful in my needs of the future. Master Gideon will have the pleasure of unleashing a vengeance upon you and this world. A mutual alliance if I do say so myself"

Mabel didn't care what Gideon and Jafar were planning at this point. All her attention was on the fact that Max looked like he was running out of air..

"Dipper" She hissed a sense of urgency in her voice.

Dipper seemed unsure "The journals"

"Someone's life is on the line" Mabel yelled.

"One life isn't worth that" Dipper shrieked.

Mabel gasped and then became firm. She had made her choice.

Without warning to everyone, especially her brother, Mabel rushed off towards the main store and opened up the secret entrance to the Ford's laboratory. With a quick pace she grabbed the journals and returned back to the others. Dipper looked mortified but Jafar and Gideon seemed quite pleased.

"Well, that was easy-" Jafar tossed Max aside causing him to land right next to Mabel, "I suppose I found a weakness in the two of you. Master Gideon was right, you do have a weakness, you have a heart, and one I will continue to exploit"

"You said that" Mabel glared at Gideon, "Jerk"

"Now, hand over the journals" Jafar declared, "And the Uncle will come next"

"Right, right-"

"M-Mabel-" Max said, taking her by the shoulder, "D-Don't…

"I have no noise,"

Mabel noticed though that Max's pocket started to light up, it began to glow, Jafar and Gideon unsure what was going on.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, trying to reach for him, "Dipper!

"Mabel!" He ran towards her trying to reach.

It was too late though the light took both Mabel and Max leaving Dipper alone in the shack. Leaving him alone to the mercy of Gideon and the evil genie. Great darkness had been unleashed, and there was nothing to stop it.

The last sound Mabel heard was Jafar shouting in defeat, at least the journals were not his.

-000-

"Dipper!" Mabel shrieked before finding herself tumbling down the forest.

It took her a moment before straightening herself. Standing, she saw that she was standing in the middle of the town far away from the shack. The sun was still up, and rising, thankfully it was still the day. People thought they were walking along minding their own business and didn't seem to notice two strangers teleporting to the middle of town. None of that mattered to Marbel though, right now all her thoughts were focused on her brother. Quickly she picked up the remaining two journals and held them in her hand.

"Oh no, oh no...Oh no…." Mabel was entering a panic, "Dipper! What do I do, what do I do"

"Woah, woah, calm down," She felt something touch her shoulder and flinched to see Max standing behind her, "Mabel, it's okay, I'm still here, will help your Grunkle and brother okay"

"Ugh, this is all my fault!" Mabel yelled, "If I hadn't accidentally tossed the lamp in the river Gideon wouldn't have it and none of this would be happening right now"

"Yeah well we have more important problems"

"If I just had kept my hands off it, maybe trusted Dipper…Had faith in him like he said

"Mabel" Max interjected

"Of course I had to be an idiot and take the lamp into the woods, should have thrown it down the bottomless pit…

"Mabel" Max said again, a bit louder.

"Or maybe found a way to destroy it first"

"MABEL!"

"What?"

Max frowned, "Well I don't know anything about that, but right now we don't have time for self pity. My dad always said if you make a mistake then you have to live with it and make it right. Right now we're stuck here in the middle of this town, with now plan and a clearly evil person running amok, we need to take action"

"What should we do?" Mabel sighed, looking defeated.

"I don't know, I barely know this place, what do you suggest we do, this is your town. Who should we go too fast.``

Mabel paused, he was right though this was her town, if anyone knew who could help she would. Still she would have to think carefully about it. The police were never any help, Robbie or the other teens probably weren't going to be much use, and she didn't know where Wendy and Soos were at the moment. She needed someone who was just knowledgeable in the weird and strange. Sadly that other person was Grunkle Ford and he was gone again after the Heartless thing. However thinking of her Grunkle it did lead her to the other person.

"To the dump!"

Taking Max by the hand she dragged him all the way to the local dump. The place still smelled as always but that didn't stop her from seeing the flies of Old Man McGucket working on something near an old truck tinkering with it. They looked all over the place, inside large mountains of garbage, under tire tracks, even inside a small box where a pair of racoons were. They searched and searched yet to no avail. Mable was starting to get worried that maybe the Heartless might have scooped him up, or worse.

"Old Man Mcgucket, we need help!" Mabel called finding a backpack nearby. "Oh good, I can put the journals in here"

He turned around and gasped, "I didn't do it, the racoons! There plotting i tell yuh, they are plotting!"

"What? No, no...Old ManMcgucket it's me Mabel" She said, "We need your science wisdom on how to fight Genies"

"Genies?" Mcgucket pondered for a moment, "Nope, sorry, no nothing about Genies, now if it were poltergeist that's different, you need soy sauce and mustard. But genie's don't know much about them"

"Well that's great" Max muttered, "So much for that plan, looks like-"

He paused, tugging at Mabel's shirt.

"Um Mabel?"

"Yeah?" Mabel looked up.

The sky was darkening a bit, clouds started appearing around the town. These clouds didn't look natural either forming in a circle. A cold wind started to come down across the town until black ooze started to form. Mabel looked closer to see the ooze had several tiny yellow dots, pairs of eyes. This was no ooze at all, it was Heartless...Heartless were coming into town.

"Oh no!" Mabel cried

Max gasped, "Are those -Heartless?"

"Yeah. Have you fought any"

"No, but my dad told me enough about them to recognize them, and they are bad news"

Mabel's eyes narrowed, "This must be Jafar".

"How are we going to fight them?" Max asked, sounding horrified, "Only the Keyblade can take them on, or at least that's what dad said. Even then, not like we have any weapons or anything"

"Heartless weapons! Good thing some Black Coated guy came to me with them" Mcgucket said as he took out a giant laser, "Good thing I have some! FIRE IN THE WHOLE!"

With little warning Mcgucket fired a giant laser at an incoming storm of Heartless shattering all of them. However more just appeared in their place as they began to scatter around town, swooping up random people, destroying several buildings, while others landed in the middle of the streets and began heading out.

"Wait Black Coated guy" Mabel seemed nervous, "Um, w-why did he give you them"

McGucket seemed confused, "Well, uh ...Maybe, I don't know ...It was all weird...He was a black coated guy and said that other bad black coated guys were doing bad stuff, but he was a good one...I didn't get it. Said he trusted me to do the right thing with them...Or at least not blow something up to valuable, except Heartless, it was okay if I blew up"

"Well, uh...What was-"

"No time!" Max said as he pointed to see more Heartless coming around.

"Don't worry kids I'll save yuh, save yourself"

"Okay, we gotta get outta here" Mabel said.

McGucket got in front of them, "Get to the woods, they'll have trouble finding yuh their. I'll hold them off like I did that swarm of squirrels...There also plotting you know!"

"Sure thing old man McGucket!"

As they entered Gravity Falls forest it was thankfully quiet for now. This would allow Mabel and Max to rest, at least for a while. They tried to get away from the town as best as possible, more and more Heartless were starting to overcome the area now. A dark sense of unease over creepy them, but also the atmosphere. The one peaceful looking sky now began to blanken again.

Mable started to get worried that something worse was about to go down. Everything had happened so quickly, at least she had someone by her side instead of being alone. Still she wished it was her brother.

Taking a deep breath, Mabel finally was able to calm her mind and try to think about a plan for what was next. An evil Genie had Dipper hostage, Heartless were back and roaming around town, and she was alone with Max in the middle of the woods. All in all, not very good odds.

"Okay, we gotta think here" Max muttered pacing and forth, "What would do?"

"What would Sora do?" Mabel sighed, "I wish he was here"

"Yeah well he isn't" Max snapped causing Mabel to jump, "Everyone keeps relying on Sora to save the day, why can't we huh? I mean heck, I bet Sora himself is probably tired of people relying on him all the time".

"Because he's the Keyblade Master and he's the one who can beat the Heartless" Mable argued

Max rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but didn't you see that old wack guy, he had some sorta...Anti-Heartless...Thing….He stood up to them, not sure if he's even ...well ...you know…

"McGucket" Mabel seemed nonchalant about it, "Oh he's fine, the guy's survived worse...Trust me"

"Then see! If he can stand up to them, why can't we!"

Mabel was unsure how to respond and thought it over. Perhaps Max was right, maybe she was just trying to not do anything and let Sora or someone else handle it. This was her town after all, she loved it more than most. She would defend it no matter what. Still, she really had no idea what to do and having a little help would still be nice.

Dipper normally had a plan, he was the brains of the operations while she was the chaotic spirited heart. That's how she liked it, but now, there was no Dipper, just her and Max. While she liked him for sure, she didn't know him, didn't really know how he worked or what where his strengths and weaknesses at the moment.

"Riku-"

"Huh?"

"Well, we still need help and Riku right now is probably the best person we know who could help" Mabel said a plan coming together, "I say at least we find him"

Max paused, "Well, um ...Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea"

"He's no Keyblade Master but he's the next best thing, so come on, let's go"


	27. Hero is my Middle Name

Hero is my middle name

"Come out!" Riku shouted as he ran through the forest running as fast as he could, passing the trees and thick layers of forest, "Coward! Face me!" He was exhausted but that didn't stop him as he kept stomping his way through the woods.

He went through the darkening woods as fast as he could feel his anger bubble. The moon began to shun bright as Riku ran through the deep thinking trees, a cold breeze continuing to grow with every pace he took. His heart was racing tenfold. Just seeing an evil version of himself caused something inside himself burst with a righteous fury he had never felt before. But also a fleeting rage, all the resentment and anger he had felt towards himself peaking to great heights. Self loathing at its worst

The more Riku was reminded about his past deeds the more he wished he had never come to this world. He was already putting his new found friends in trouble, and just making the situation worse for them.

Riku kept running through the forest, journal in hand in case he needed it. If Gravity Falls was filled with all sorts of weird and bizzare creatures, then he was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to be on the hunt for his clone.

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Part of him guessed this had something to do with the attack by the coated individuals from a while back. Though why would they want to create a clone of him. If he was walking around the world, he could find Sora, and if he found Sora, he could maybe fight him or worse. Hurt him in the worst ways possible.

Maybe even make him think he never changed and that he was still a servant of darkness. He couldn't let that happen, he needed to find him now before it was too late.

"Show yourself fake!" Riku shouted, his voice echoing through the forest. A few birds flying away in shock. 

"Fake! Oh no. That's not exactly the right word". The slimy voice of Xehanort came from within Riku's ear.

Riku stopped mid run as a dark vortek appeared before him again. Xehanort emerged through it, looking smug as ever, his yellow eyes pouring right back into his causing the poor boy to freeze. The two just glared at one another.

"What are you saying?" Riku finally stuttered, "Isn't he just a copy? A clone?"

Xehanort shrugged, twiddling his fingers, "Hmm...I guess. Though personally I like to think of him as more like a model. An example of what you should try to be. Improvement even .Unlike you he accepts the darkness. Just like you couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid perhaps YOU are the one who is fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear".

Riku's eyes narrowed as his anger spiked , "When I have been afraid of the dark".

"Riku, Riku, riku…" Xehanort's chuckled as he continued to float above him, his white hair waving behind him in the wind "You have always grappled with the darkness, even now you fear what it might do to you. You fear that I'll take control again. But darkness is not something to be feared, it should be embraced. It is...A natural part of the universe. For it is half of everything after all".

"If it's half of anything then why does it seem that it always want to dominate everything it things, and those who use it want to dominate in its name"

"They are only dominating because the light already dominates. They are rebels trying to put an end to the tyranny of the light" 

"By having darkness rule all...Yeah, that's real revolutionary of you" Riku sneered.

"Believe whatever you wish child, my point still remains...You are afraid of the darkness for you don't know it, not truly. One who knows nothing can understand nothing after all. Sora was like that, and I'm afraid you are too. Desperation is fear after all."

Riku had enough and summoned a soul eater and charged right at him, only for Xehanort to vanish and reappear behind him.

"Violence," Xehanort laughed, "Is that your response to everything, good thing you have no desire to be a hero now. Believe me you are not Sora in any way, at least he is an actual hero to many".

"Shut up!"

"And shouting, truly the acts of barbarians" Xehanort laughed again, "Well...I suppose you have a replica to look for...Good day".

Riku just stood there in the middle of the forest.

With nothing but anger right now, all he could do was scream.

He hated everything right now, he had never felt more alone than he did right now. The anger would soon subside though as he could smell something, a familiar sounding sent, something he smelled earlier when he was with Dipper and Mabel in the forest but was unsure if it was just part of the aura. Riku sniffed a few more times to check before confirming it was the same scent as before.

As if on cue, a black portal emerged as another one of those strange figures in black robes emerged. This one was more muscular than the previous two and far more stoic in his face. His weapon was also massive, a combination of a hammer and a chainsaw, red as blood, it looked quite forceful. Riku though just glared at him, for he definitely didn't need to deal with this right now.

"I thought you smelled familiar" Riku sneered, "You're one of those nobodies correct?"

"Yes," He said, his voice deep and booming, "We've been watching you for a while now, to posses the darkness and yet fear it, what a waste. Quite frankly, command no longer feels that you are necessary"

Riku glared at him, "Why, because you have your sick twisted clone of me"

"In a way, yes," He said, smirking, "Now I Lexaues will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward!"

Riku had little chance to react as Lexaues unleashed a ball of dark energy towards him that blew him back knocking him harshly against the trees. The large brute lunged forward and struck fast and struck hard, hitting right in the jaw with a crack, as again the poor boy was lunged back again. The assualt was merciless as it was swift and painful

Lexaus pressed on but Riku lunged up now and fired back. His own skills were keeping him going. Yet they were nothing compared to the dark energies being thrown at him. The more nobody attacked the more Riku's own anger and frustration began to grow.

"You know what to do child...Do it!"

"Never!"

Riku lunged forward and struck Lexaus, swinging his sword with all his might, the metal clashing against the nobodies own weapon. Clinging and clanging rang through the forest each time. The two were definitely at equal match with one another as they flung around the forest, leaping and jumping at high rates that nobody in their right mind could possibly imagine.

Throughout it all Riku tried his best to keep his stamina, though he could feel himself slowly starting to become weakened by the attack. His muscles started to twitch and tire. Every punch was another blow, weakening his stamina and causing him to become less balanced as he stood. He could even feel a bit of blood running down his lip.

"Perhaps you need some assistance," Xehanort's voice echoed inside Riku's head.

Riku was on his knees feeling tired but he would not break, "No i-"

Lexaus charged forward and swung with all his might, the impact of which knocked Riku straight up.

Everything.

Everything turned to darkness.

-000-

Darkness.

Riku awoke in an entire sea of it, the stench was as foul to the point where it was almost impossible to breathe. He could feel the cool ooze around his body. There was nothing but pure isolation, nothing and no one. It should have been something he was used to by now yet still this time it was different. The loneliness was actually hard to accept. He no longer felt that at ease with it and instead felt unerved. He no longer wanted it anymore.

"Laxaues" Riku yelled hoping to find some semblance of the former nobody.

A sinister laugh echoed in his ear, "Forgive me, but I couldn't bear to watch you suffer anymore, so I decided to...intervene"

Around him a portal opened as an image of Riku emerged from below. Looking at his own reflection back in the real world, he saw his body form a vortex of darkness around him as his former darksuite emerged. Using the darkness Riku or his body at least lunged upon Laxeus.

The Nobody quickly fell.

"To slow" Riku heard his own voice speak but with a dark inflection, as if someone else was speaking through him.

Lexaus just breathed heavily as a dark aura began to consume him, "Your the superior's…." before he could finish the darkness took him.

He was gone.

"No" Riku said, his face mortified by his own actions.

"Riku...My dear, sweet Riku '' Xehanort voice echoed all around him, "I can hear your heart, you called for me, like it or not, you needed me ...You needed the darkness. So let me be my boy, let me drift into your heart".

"Xehanort!"

"Good," Xehanort laughed, "You called my name, now say it louder, I know you've been thinking of me ever since you re-awaken, you've been afraid of the darkness".

Riku saw him now, standing before him with all his power and dark rage. The evil Keyblade Master turned Heartless was fuming with darkness, the stench was unmistakable, but the power was also alluring. It was once a semblance of control, a way for Riku to take back his destiny and make it what he wanted. He tried to fight it, but it was becoming too much.

Xehanort got closer, his hand outstretched ready to touch his heart, and consumed it back into darkness.

Closer.

Closer.

Till then a blinding light once again stopped him as a familiar squeaky voice now rang true.

"Riku...Don't let him win! Fight!"

Xehanort growled in rage, something was stopping him from taking hold, "YOU MEDDLESOME KING!" 

Again the light blinded him, and then once again, nothing.

-000-

"Rikuuuuu-" Came a soft female voice.

"Huh?"

"Rikuuuuuuuuulululullulullullu"

Riku's vision started to come to him as a large cute face came back staring up with him. As soon as his vision was restored he realized it was no one other than Mabel standing over him a big wide smile on her face as she began to wake up. He flinched for a moment and stepped back to get some space as he looked around trying to discern what exactly had happened and where he was.

"The King?" Riku said feeling something soft underneath him, he was sitting on a couch, "W-Where is he?"

"The King?" Riku could hear Max's voice now coming from behind him, "The king is here, oh man, hows my hair look, gotta make a good first impression!"

Riku looked up to see the younger Goof behind the couch leaning on it.

As he got up he found himself standing in a very nice looking living room, very fancy and posh, with all the furniture looking extremely expensive. This was definitely not the Mystery Shack by any means.

"Yeah the king" Riku got up looking around the room, "He was here and stopped Xehanort from taking over my body"

"Yeesh, he was in bad shape" The young Goofy told Mabel.

Riku tried to remember what had happened, everything went so quickly. Though deep down, he did feel that he had been tempted by darkness, and for a brief moment, Xehanort had once again taken control of his body. A sinking feeling hit his chest, if that happened once, it could happen again. He felt a seething anger simmer but quickly held it back.

"Riku, what happened?" Mabel said, sounding worried.

He held up a hand, grunting "Nothing, I'm fine,-

"Doesn't look like nothing if you ask me," Max said sitting down next to him,

"I said I'm fine," Riku sneered, pushing Max away. He instantly regretted it and tried to not lose his temper.

Max glared back, taking a stand "Hey, I'm just asking okay, you were the one in the middle out the woods out cold. That to be doesn't sound like someone who was having a good day, unless that's what people do in your world, because I actually don't know"

"I'm fine okay" Riku got up looking annoyed, he paused and took a deep breath calming, "Why aren't we in the Shack? where's Dipper?"

Mabel's face turned pale as she grimaced, "Ooooh-yeah, about that, um ...Jafar kinda took it over and he has Dipper and Grunkle Stan!"

"What!" Riku's eyes widened in shock, "How?"

Mabel went on to explain what happened. How she tried to steal the lamp and bury it forever to avoid Dipper being tempted. How she ran into Max and why he arrived in Gravity Falls. Jafar's attack and apparently he and Gideon were now working together to get revenge. Now apparently the evil Genie was looking for the journals, which luckily Mabel had and were apparently wishing proof, so Jafar couldn't magic them away.

Riku's mind started racing as he started processing what had happened, "Okay" he took a deep breath.

"Yeah-" Mabel looked nervous, "Lot of bad stuff happened all of a sudden, Jafar, Heartless, everything! It all went to BLAGH!"

Riku goaned and leaned his head back on the couch looking at the big ceiling.

"Don't dirty up the couch please," Riku got back up to see Pacifica outside the living room in the main hall. "That texture is worth more than all three of you combined".

"Oh this is Pacifica's house," Mabel added, answering the unsaid question, "We teleported here when we found you".

"Yeah, and left a big mess of things," Pacifica said leaning up against the wall her expression annoyed, "Glad your safe though Mabel"

"Thanks Pacifica" Mabel waved.

"Whatever-" Pacifica muttered.

Riku noticed Pacifica blush before huffing off, sitting down on a chair with her tea. So this was her home. Definitely explained her attitude, a mansion, probably rich parents and snobs. Like his own family was. Though right now it feels a bit homey, though that may be because Mabel and Max were around lounging. Guess anyway could make a house a home if given the right attitude. Sora would do that whenever he came to visit, taking the dank drabness of his family villa and finding odd ways to make it fun.

"So, Jafar is here?" Riku asked again, getting back on topic, "I remember him from Hollow Bastion, wasn't the friendless of types"

Mabel sighed, "Yeah...Guess it's my fault, I took the lamp and hid it, now Gideon of all people has it".

"How can it be your fault?" Riku asked as Mabel started to sulk, "If anything it's mine, I came here, brought my problems to your world, I knocked the lamp out of my evil clone's hand and into the room. So if anything it is more my fault than anyones else" 

Mabel looks up at Riku shocked, "No, no it's not" 

"Yes it is"

"Who cares whose fault it is," Max said walking up to both of them with a stern expression, "We have an evil Genie running around, and the only one who can stop it is us!" 

"How?" Riku asked, sounding skeptical. "We have nothing, and I don't think I can take out a evil genie let alone my own demons"

"Well, we have the journals" Mabel said pointing to the books on the table, "That's a start, if anything we just need to get the lamp away from Gideon, and then poof, Jafar is ours".

Max nodded, smiling "Yeah, we just need to be heros"

"Oh I like that" Mabel smirked

Riku cringed, "H-Hero's, sorry I'm not much of that" 

Mabel's eyes then widened, "Heroes? Heros...Max! That's it"

"What?" Riku said getting annoyed now.

Suddenly music began to play.

"Um, does anyone else hear that?" Pacifica asked looking for the music.

Riku looked up as well, "Yeah, I hear it too"

Max rolled his eyes, "Musical number, common stuff where I come from. Peppy one from the sounds of it too".

Mabel

If the world is gonna end tomorrow

Wallowing in sorrow isn't where I wanna be

Cuz there isn't a catastrophe

That could ever measure up to me.

Riku just try it and see.

COME ON!

Hero is my middle name

Fixing trouble is my game

Just give it the old know-how

There's no better time than now

Don't give up and don't give in 

Max

Yeah!

If your thinking sink or swim

Mabel

Oh I like that.

Courage is your plane to fame

When hero is your middle name 

Max and Mabel

And hero is our middle name

Mabel squealed with excitement "See Riku, get out of that emo thinking of yours and just think happy thoughts, positivity, and so on and so forth"

Riku just gave him a deadpan expression, "Yeah….That doesn't help"

"Well, it's like my dad always said" Max interjected, "What doesn't kill you...Probably will again if you try…..Dad wasn't very poetic"

"Clearly"

"Oh don't be such a angsty downer," Mabel interjected, "Think positively guys, we aren't gonna defeat evil by being a bunch of grumpy grumps"

"Not gonna defeat you if you're dead either" Pacifica added drly. 

Riku just stood in frustration and walked over to the window. He thought about the idea of being a hero. Still, after all he did, not to mention all the trouble he was causing now, could he really do it. Heroism didn't come natural to him the same way it did for Sora apparently. Now there was a real hero through and through.

His heart sank thinking it over, he didn't think he could live up to that example. Still, Mabel had faith in him, perhaps misplaced, Max seemed to agree with this. If he were Sora, Sora would leap at the chance. Perhaps Riku needed to take a page from his friend book and just take the leap himself.

"You know I kinda agree with these two dorks" Riku turned to see Pacifica again, walking up towards them, especially Mabel, "I mean, her brother kinda saved me when I needed it most, and then through Mabel, I don't know...But I think at least sticking with these two would be a good idea.

Mabel

Your arrival.

It may be a prediction.

This isn't science fiction.

Riku

There's nothing I can do at all.

Mabel

Then stop waiting for the bottom to fall.

Not through the uh….

Max

Big beach ball.

Mabel

(Oh nice save)

Fight for the mighty and the small.

Max

All for one and one for all.

Max extended a hand.

Mabel smiled and nodded, extending her own hand.

Mabel

All for one and for all.

Riku looked at the two of them now. Two people, and him, a real trio. Just like Sora...A real Hero. He wanted to make it up to him, he wanted to make him proud. No, he will make him proud.

Riku, Mabel and Max

All for one and for all

Come on!

Riku

Hero is my middle name

Mabel

That's it! 

Riku

Fixing trouble is my game.

Mable

YES! GO!

Riku

Just give it the old knowhow.

Riku, Mable and Max

There's no better time than now.

Riku

Don't give up and don't give in.

If your thinking sink or swim.

Courage is my claim to fame.

When Hero is my middle name.

And hero is my middle name

"I still don't know," Riku sighed going back to despair, he really had a bit of a bi-polar issue.

Mabel groaned, "Oh come on, we just go you to sing a verse"

"Look, I wasn't very heroic, first go around" Riku started pacing around the room as he entered a spiral, "And quite frankly, I'm not very social or friendly as say Sora" 

Max shrugged, "So, I'm a angsty teen who has a lot of issues and I still wanna help"

"Besides you can let me be the bubbly social one" Mabel beamed.

"Trust me, she's got that covered" Pacifica snickered causing Mabel to blush.

"Ah geez!"

"Look Riku" Max interjected now, "I know you probably did some bad things before, at least from what dad told me in his letters. But isn't now the chance to make up for it" 

"I do wanna make up for it" 

"But why be alone doing it" Mabel asked, looking at him sincerely now.

Max nodded, "Let us help, I mean we all want the same things, aren't heros supposed to work together"?

Riku took a moment to think about it. The idea of having a team around was both appealing and terrifying at the same time. On the one hand, he was a loner, liked to do things by himself, his way or the highway, and preferred being alone. On the other hand, having people to be with him while. To be part of something grander.

He'd do it.

For Sora, he'd do it.

"Okay," Riku said, looking at Max and Mabel, giving a faint smile "I don't know what I'm gonna do afterwards, but I'm gonna help save this town"

Mabel

Three hero's to the rescue

Max

Team of trèss to the top

Riku

Uh…

Us...Go?

Mabel, Max and Riku

So come on ooooooon!

Hero is my middle name!

Fixing trouble is my game.

Mabel

Just give it the old know how! 

Mabel, Max and Riku

There's no better time than now! 

Mabel

I am Mabel and hear me roar!

Won't be playing sweet no more.

Courage is my claim to fame.

When hero is my middle name

Mabel and Max

And hero is my middle name

Mabel Max and Riku

And hero is my middle name.

Hero is our middle

Naaaaaaaaaame!

BANG

Glass shattered and began to spill onto the ground, everyone ducked under the furniture as to not get cut by the flying pieces heading right toward them. The dust began to settle as the looks of several yellow eyes started appearing before them

"Ah man!" Mabel sighed, "Action scenes always ruin the mood after a good song".

Heartless arrived entering the house.

"Hey!" Pacifica yelled, "That window was an antique, you'll be hearing from my parents lawyers" 

Apparently Heartless didn't understand the threat of a lawsuit for they immediately attacked Pacifica anyway, Mabel managing to get her out of the way.

"Hey watch the hair" Pacifica yelled.

Mabel sighed, "Really?"

Heartless were starting to pour into the house, breaking and attacking anything in sight. Like a restless horde they continued to spread, trying to surround and corner the group .Riku tried to strike them down, holding them back, but he realized that they were going to be outnumbered before they even had a chance to get rid of the ones already in the house. They needed a way out and quickly. 

Max in a panic picked up a nearby shield and held it steady as the group began to retreat.

"Guys!" Pacifica said, looking frantic waving them down "Follow me, I know a way out" 

They followed, going down the mansion's large halls. The swarm of Heartless was quick and restless so they had to be quicker. Riku knew what these creatures were like, they would never stop hunting them until they either tired, had run out of darkness or had been instructed into something else, he wondered if running was even fruitless, but they would have to try anyway. Pacifica continued to lead them down a flight of stairs into the mansion basement, until they came upon what seemed to be

"Here" Pacfica pulled down one of the lampshades revealing a secret passage, "Come on, come on, hurry up!"

Mabel ran down first, "What's down here"

"Secret caves" Pacifica explained, "My parents is connected to some that run through the town for uh...Reasons I probably shouldn't say under penalty of arrest" 

"More Northwest secrets eh," Mabel winked.

Pacifica sighed, "Unfortunately" 

"Good enough come on!"

Riku tried to close the entrance as they began to enter into the cave, hoping they would finally be able to get away before it was too late. 

Author Note: Hero is my middle name Spongbob musical


	28. Seeker of Darkness

Seeker of Darkness

"Why are we here" Gideon voice shook as he exited the dark portal, he kept close.

Jafar didn't seem to answer as they pressed forward, "In order for the next phase of our plan to succeed I need to get in touch with an old friend of mine" he sneered, his expression looking dark, he did not wish to be here in the list.

The first thing Jafar did as soon as they formed their alliance and humiliated the Pine's family was take them to a new world. Or more like a world he had once known so very long ago

Hollow Bastion.

How he loathed this place, when he, Maleficent and the others had created their alliance and their conquest of the universe. Though he admired the decor of the castle, he hated her, and most of all her prattling and disregard for anything he had to say. He was as just a powerful sorcerer as she was and yet her own arrogance blinded her in the end. He remembered when Maleficent and the Heartless had conquered this world. It was early in their alliance, and yet it was one of their more prominent victories. Back when the darkness was growing into its zenith. When he and the others were scuttling about capturing princesses and nearing the ultimate power that would soon be theirs, before that boy Sora ruined it all and destroyed everything with one simple act. It seemed like simpler times back then.

"Ah...Can she be at that castle?" Gideon asked, sounding nervous.

"Not anymore" Jafar's voice darkened, his eyes narrowing as he tightened the grip of his staff, "Unfortunately she now lives in a fortress of her own making, one that is a symbol of her..._failure" _a small smile came across his face, the idea of Maleficent failing was definitely something of irony.

They were so close to victory, he hated to admit it but Maleficent's plan had been successful. Even when she was becoming more enamored with the boy Riku, she had been succeeding at last. All the Princesses of Heart were finally hers and the power of Kingdom Hearts would soon come to fruition. Overconfidence was her downfall, her superiority or supposed superiority over others had caused her to think she was more than what she was.

Something told Jafar that even she was part of something large that was going on. During his time with Dipper he had heard about a Xehanort and talked about something larger going on than just Maleficent and the others. It would be interesting to find out more once he had gotten his revenge upon Sora and the others.

First things first, he needed to find out what had happened.

Slowly Jafar outstretched his hand and tapped some invisible wall, only to reveal a large magical barrier blocking them. This must have been part of the wish. To keep the Villains out while still keeping them alive. A cruel trick, better to be one with the darkness then trapped, seeing the realm of light continue without them.

"Still haven't found your freedom ," Jafar snickered.

"_And you haven't found yours"_

Gideon froze as he heard this new voice. A green flame emerged as a tall looking woman, dressed all in black, wearing a headdress with horns appeared. To his surprise, Jafar bowed to her if only a few inches and smirked.

Maleficent, the Mistress of all evil had arrived.

It had been a while and yet despite his bravado, he still felt a bit of unease when around her. Jafar could feel power emanating from her. Her cold demeanor, her regal form. Even behind a barrier Maleficent still had that commanding presence that had drawn her to him in the first place. It was that sort of demeanor that allowed her to command a horde of villains and a legion of Heartless to near universal domination. Despite the calming nature, he knew better than ever that there was always a roaring dragon ready to be unleashed. Best if he kept his distance.

"Maleficent," Jafar said. giving a dramatic bow, not that he cared but he would still show some respect to his former mistress.

Maleficent looked at him, her face stern before smirking, always so smug "Jafar, I am glad to see my allies are still part of the outside world, even if limited to a lamp and apparently a very young and pudgy looking master"

"Partner" Jafar interjected, annoyed in his tone before he calmed, "Young Gideon and I are in an alliance for mutual benefit. As we once were I believe, so very long ago, and perhaps...maybe again".

"Do you plan on releasing me?" She asked with a raised brow.

Jafar chuckled, "Unfortunately that was made by a wish and that would require a wish, and sadly do to...Miscommunication, I cannot afford that wish"

It was a partial truth, granted he didn't really care either way. Maleficent would just be extra compeition in his revenge against his enemies. Once he was done with that, he would of course continue on his pathway to everlasting power. Despite being a genie, Maleficent

"Of course you can't" Maleficent replied, her voice had anger in it, though not fury, the two just looked at each other again before she spoke, "So why have you come, I doubt someone with your many plans and schemes just to talk and requaint"

"No of course, I do have a plan, but if I succeed then it will allow you to be freed of this barrier to continue your silly little schemes to control all of Kingdom Hearts, and all I require is a bit of knowledge"

"The knowledge to what exactly"

Jafar took a few steps closer so that he was as close to the barrier as possible before speaking in an excited hiss, "To break the laws of magic"

Now the plan was set, ever since Dipper had put that tiny idea in his head, it would be his new mission. Breaking the laws of magic. Something about it was too enticing to not go about it. To have the powers of a Genie, but not be bound by its rules, rules set by whatever ancient from long ago. How could Maleficent herself not be interested in this.

However to his shock, she merely laughed.

"Oh Jafar" She chuckled, almost indulgently "I knew you were mad, but you have really outdone yourself. To seek revenge against your enemies is one thing, but to go for a goal as breaking the laws of magic, truly is a sense of desperation"

"Desperation" Jafar replied, glaring at her, "What is desperate about seeking a power greater then that of Kingdom Hearts itself, if one can break the laws of magic then one no longer can be under the thumb of anything, or anyone"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ah. So the truth comes out, your desire to no longer being under the heel of anyone. That deep secret hatred of you being second best to someone. This is why you would seek this power. For what's the point of being a powerful Genie, if one must be under the heel...Of a master. I admit Jafar would be a humiliation. Makes me glad I am merely trapped by a shield, you are trapped by something far worse...Hubris"

Hubris!

Jafar didn't have a lack of hubris but ambition, vision, he wanted to go beyond just the normal magics and go for something bigger, larger and far more than anything even Maleficent herself didn't want to try. Granted taking over the hearts of all worlds was quite a goal. But breaking the laws of magic, the very foundations of everything that he had known and longed for, that was definitely a goal with going for.

"I have lived under your thumb for a long time Maleficent," He said taking a deep breath, "I was your second in command during our conquest of the universe, before _Riku _came into the picture. I was vizier to the sultan. The things I have done, the bodies I have buried, so yes, forgive me...If I ..Wish ...To longer..be SECOND RATE!"

"Oh Jafar…. Maleficent shook her head and gave him a condescending grin "And that is why you will fail. You were always consumed by your anger, one should be wary of letting it burn too fiercely. It's why you were never able to best me in leadership or take Kingdom Hearts for yourself even as a all powerful Genie".

"Then why I am out here and you in there" Jafar sneered.

Maleficent glared at him for a moment before smiling again, "A setback yet, but a minor one, I still have my allies, my Heartless and one day I will be free for I have the patients to wait. If you on the other hand continue down this path you will end up with nothing but disappointment that I can guarantee"

"Then I guess we have nothing else to say" Jafar sneered back at her.

"Perhaps we don't," Maleficent chuckled, "Just know that your temper will be your undoing in the end"

With that Maleficent vanished leaving the two of them alone standing by the fortress.

"So...What do we do now?" Gideon asked, Jafar just stood there for a moment.

"Perhaps I can help" A new voice came one far more cold and stoic

Jafar turned as a portal of darkness appeared. An individual dressed in a hooded coat emerged. The portal closed behind him as he just stood there in silence for a moment. A newcomer, and an alley of the darkness by the looks of it. Jafar had heard whispers of these black coated individuals before. From Dipper himself who talked about being attacked by one. Perhaps they had knowledge that proved useful, or were an enemy.

Either way, he would tread carefully.

"And who may you be?" Jafar asked slowly approaching him.

The hooded man removed his hood revealing spiky blue hair that covered his eye, "Zexion...and I think I know what you might seek. I'll assist you...in exchange for one little thing"

"And what would be?"

"Riku...I desire Riku".

Gideon just blinked, "That's...That's very creepy"

"Why would we help you?" Jafar sneered, eyeing them closely.

"Because we all share a common goal, apart from mutual distaste of a enemy we are both seekers of darkness"

"I've heard of that concept once, in Maleficent's old fortress". Jafar said twirling his beard

Zexion smirked, "We all yearn for the darkness, desire its power, as Maleficent did, as Xehanort did, as my superiors do to achieve their aims"

"How do I know you aren't merely lying to me?" Jafar sneered.

Zexion frowned and waved his hands summoning a portal to the darkness, "Follow me, I have proof that may prove interesting to you"

Jafar looked at Gideon who seemed frightened, "Very well" he said, much to the shock of his new master though he did not object. Instead they both went into the corridor of darkness. Black cold ice surrounded them but only for a few seconds until they followed the coated figure now into a very present looking library.

"By allah" Jafar hissed.

The former vizer looked around the pristine place. Gideon was in shock. Layer upon layer of books stood before them now. Many of them are volumes of wisdom. Ancient secrets that could yield great power. It was only a moment before Jafar realized where he was and looked at Zexion now shocked.

"This is the library at the castle of Hollow Bastion" Jafar stated as he looked over some of the volumes, "Maleficent's old fortress, and the old home of the mysterious figure Ansem the Wise, correct?"

Zexion nodded, "Yes, currently occupied by the Anti-Heartless resistance, but don't fear, I had a few Heartless be spotted near the northern perimeter, they will be distracted by them for a bit so we can get what we need to prove to you I am a trusted ally"

With a wave of his hand Zexion summoned a book and opened it, he nudged Jafar to approach and read it.

"Are you sure we should trust this guy" Gideon glared at Zexion, "He seems like a no good con person to me, even the hair"

Jafar held out his hand as he looked at the Book.

_My studies have gained me many pieces of knowledge I would never have expected. But one in particular has come not from something but from someone. An interdimensional Traveler, by the name Ford Pine's. Apparently his research has gone quite further than anyone else does to the laws of traveling through space. But he has learned much, the ability to break the laws of reality, even the laws of magic is possible, but that is a secret that he has kept to himself, in his own journal. _

Jafar eyes widened, "So...The answer I seek is back in Gravity Falls yes?"

"Keep reading" Zexion responded, "Ansem the Wise was quite the scholar for his time. He made many friends as well as many enemies"

Jafar went back to the book

_Or at least one half does...The other lies with me, and I will ensure no one has it_

"Until now" Zexion smirked, "Our Organization has it, and we'll be happy to give it to you...For a price of course"

Jafar gripped his staff but he knew he could not do anything, "And what price is that?"

"Like I said..." Zexion responded summoning another book in his hand, "Riku...Bring me the boy Riku, and you'll have the key to unlock the mysteries of destroying the barriers of magic once and for all"

-000-

"Huh? Hey! What's going on here!" Dipper woke up feeling weight around his knees and wrists. He started struggling as he tried to wiggle his legs only to feel them being crushed against a dark surface.

As his vision starts to return Dipper starts to find himself in a dark void of some sorts. He could hear the sound of dripping water echoing from what had to be a pipe. His body was aching and it felt like all the energy had quickly zapped from him. Last thing he remembered was Jafar's attack and then the endless darkness. When he blinked a few times, he began to realize that he was in his Grunkle Ford's laboratory, recognizing the rocky patterns and metalwork that had been under the shack. He also found himself tied to a chair, and realized that he was tied up.

Quickly Dipper tried to break free of the bonds, however his tiny body couldn't bear the strength of the rope. Already he was cursing himself for his weakness, wishing he had tall muscles, like Riku, or even Max, or Mabel's insanely super strength she was sometimes able to summon.

"Come on….dumb weak body". He kept muttering as he tried to set himself free from the binds. The more he wiggled his knuckles though the more he felt the rope scratch his skin.

"Won't work dude". He heard Wendy's voice and quickly gasped.

Dipper stopped struggling instantly as he heard that voice. He looked to see Wendy sitting right next to him tied down in another wooden chair. His heart skipped a beat. The two of them were stuck together. He already felt a bit of sweat trickle down his forehead as he started to get nervous. The two of them tied up in the basement, probably because of Jafar or Gideon, most likely both. Worse, she was stuck and he couldn't do anything.

Right now though it didn't see they could get anywhere. Both were stuck in a chair in the Mysters Shack's basement.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll get you out" Dipper struggled again. He was stretching his body his face turned blue until he ran out of breath, tongue hanging out as he panted.

Wendy just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair as best she could, "Again, not going to work dude, trust me I tried".

Dipper tried again for a few more seconds to again fail. He barely lasted a few seconds this time before needing to breath . "Okay, you're right," He said, giving that up.

"So...How are we gonna get outta here?" Wendy asked.

"How did you even get here?"

"Came in the moment I saw that evil wizard dude knock you out," Wendy said, her voice becoming a bit timid now, "I tried getting at him but he knocked my out like a light...My bad for forgetting that I don't really know how to handle magic".

"Yeah, I mean heat of the moment right," Dipper muttered.

The two let out a chuckle. It made Dipper feel better, knowing that Wendy wasn't going to judge him for not getting so easily beaten by Jafar. Though he wished he could have fought better, harder, more skilled.

Wendy sighed, "Welp, looks like we're stuck down here, what happened"

"Alot"

Dipper went on to tell Wendy about what happened with Jafar, Mable, a newcomer named Max. He wondered what did actually happen to Riku. He hadn't been seen in a while. Though Dipper didn't worry too much, Riku seemed like a survivor, someone who knew how to fight. Someone the Dipper himself wishes he could have been like. Strong, confident, a real warrior, with powers and strength.

After a moment the two just sat in silence. The room was barely lit but they were still able to see each other more or less. That made Dipper happy, a familiar face, someone to at least talk too. Though they were still covered a bit in the shadows, as the drip of water from the pipe echoed around them. Also despite the quite Dipper's mind continued to race, trying to think of a million different contingencies and plans to get out.

Wendy, while annoyed, at least looked calm on the surface. Dipper wondered though how much of a front she was putting on. She was tough but the situation was still dire.

"Man after thinking we were done with all that weird Heartless and Keyblade stuff it found its way back to us huh" Wendy said, "Guess I should have known, not like your life isn't filled with weird things already"

Dipper sighed, "Yeah"

"Hey, I like it ...Sometimes. Beats teaching."

"Huh?"

"Oh something a friend of mine said"

"Ah"

Dipper admired that even bad situations Wendy was able to keep that sense of humor which he loved about her. Just being in her presence kept calm and not completely freaking out. Although he did think of what was happening to his sister and Stan being stuck in stone at the moment.

Speaking of which.

Jafar, the one who put him there, seemed to be in a somewhat fowl mood but quickly smirked the moment he saw the two of them tied down. His robes swiveled and sulked as he moved. It was like watching a snake walk on two legs.

A few feet away was Gideon, he seemed nervous, but again regained that smug confidence as he saw them. However when he looked up at Jafar he seemed a bit nervous. Intimidated perhaps by his own Genie. Dipper would have found it hilarious if he weren't tied up.

"I hope you admire the accommodations," Jafar said with a sickening venom of glee in his voice. He stood in between both of them, gazing more at his staff then them "Itty bitty living space this is not, this is far better"

"Is it really that bad in that lamp?" Dipper asked.

"Yes" he hissed.

Dipper frowned, "Oh-"

"But no need to dwell on the past," Jafar interrupted, though he gripped his snake staff tighter, "I'm more interested in the future, more importantly _my _future"

"Ahem" Gideon coughed, "I think you mean OUR future, I am still technically your master"

Jafar scowled before turning to Gideon with a smile, "Of course young master Gideon...my mistake"

"Okay? But why are we alive" Wendy asked looking confused

"Bait!" Gideon yelled, "So Mabel brings me those journals and be my Queen! I'm gonna get everything I've ever desired and more! Best of both worlds really".

"Well...Not quite" Jafar corrected much to Gideons shock, the evil vizier gently nudged him with his staff as he continued, "While you will be in our hands to ensure your friends and family eventual return for a daring rescue, from what I was told and what I've seen you may actually prove useful in acquiring something for me"

"What?" Dipper gasped, "I'm not helping you with anything!"

Wendy nodded, "Double for me!"

"Yeah, and we know you can't kill us" Dipper smirked..

"He can't" Came a new voice, feminine by the sounds of it, "But I can"

Dipper heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the lair now. From the shadows, he saw a man wearing a black coat with sharp blue hair covering his eyes appear. He seemed stoic, his eyes dull looking, something very unnatural, even inhuman about him, despite looking very human.

"I'd like you to meet Ienzo" Jafar said, giving a polite bow, "He had allied himself with us in order to begin our quest. He seems particular interested in our endeavors, and has offered quite a unique opportunity for me and our plans".

"Ienzo?" Dipper asked. "What kind of creature are you"

"Greetings young Dipper," He said the blue haired individual, "Yes, I have decided to help the wizard for research purposes. My superiors are interested in this little experiment, the end of the laws of magic. Something of such caliber deserves to be experiment didn't you know"

Jafar looked flattered, "See, not even back for a day and my word is spreading"

"What do you want Jafar" Dipper sneered, trying ot break free again but failing.

"Power, revenge, anything that gets me an advantage over anyone" Jafar shrugged.

"And Mable as my Queen!" Gideon said with excitement.

"Ew" Wendy grunted, "Seriously kid that's crossing some lines"

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Dipper replied bluntly. "Seriosuly, she doesn't like you….Get away from her….It's like...Gross, and sick...and like ...Really bad"

Jafar smile grew devilish, his shadow now over both of them now "Simple, if I give Ienzo here the journals, he will give me something far greater in return"

"Which is?" Dipper asked.

"The ability to break the laws of magic?"

Dipper's eyes widened, he knew that idea because he had given him that idea but he didn't know that was a reality. Already horrible thoughts ran through his head. If Jafar was able to destroy the laws of magic it would be a disaster for not just him, but for everyone. All of reality to break because of this, it would mean chaos on a scale his Grunkle Ford had warned him about. This could not happen, he could not let this happen.

"A-a-how!" Dipper squeaked.

"All in due time" Ienzo replied, "First the journals, we need the location of them, surely he must know where his sister would go"

"I-I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Dipper objected.

Wendy nooded, "Neither would I you creeps"

"Then intimidation is in order," Jafar replied, "Perhaps a bit of pain will…

"No…." Ienzo said, slowly walking up to him now, "Pain is only useful, if done properly, hearts are fickle things that way, they are useful as they can be a hindrance.''

"I couldn't agree more" Slowly, ever so slowly Jafar begins to place his bony hand antop of Wendy's skull as the eyes of his snake staff begin to glow an even brighter shade of blood red. Like a snake beginning to coil its prey the vizer got in closer lowering the head of the staff towards Wendy's eyes. She tried to avoid it's gaze but couldn't resist looking towards it.

"See young Master Pines," Jafar replied as he continued to enact his spell, "One can learn many things in life...And if there is one thing I have learned through my years of life. There are things far worse than death"

Closer Jafar got, and with that the more distraught Wendy was becoming. Her eyes started glowing red as the Snake Staff was now directly upon her now. She was becoming stiff as a board. Slowly succumbing to his magic. A wicked smirk growing on the vizier's face as the hypnosis continued to take hold Dipper bit his lip trying desperately to break free but he knew he couldn't and thus knew what he had to do. Her body started to look more and more limp as the mind started to shut down. He had to do something or otherwise she could be seriously hurt or worse.

"I-Okay!" Dipper sighed, "I-I might have a few ideas"

Jafar smirked, "Go ahead ... tell us"

Dipper nodded, "Okay….Here it goes…."

-000-

In the Shack's living room Jafar continued to rummage through various archives or as Dipper called them his _Grunkle Ford's Journal_ trying to deduce what he could. There was so little about what he was hoping for, but in terms of this town there were some strange and unique creatures here. Perhaps those who would be willing to follow his will should the need arise. Though in the meantime, the Heartless will forever remain his most faithful servants, as they had in the time when he was Maleficent's most valuable second in command.

"I hope the research goes well" Zexion said, Jafar seeing he had appeared behind him.

Jafar sneered and turned toward the book, gripping his staff tight, "Sadly nothing useful, but soon I will have all that I need when you deliver it to me"

"Yes, yes, of course" Zexion nodded, "You are quite determined to have such a power"

Jafar closed the book and glared at him directly now, "Because I am a immortal Genie but limited to base rules for what? Designed by some deity or multiple deities that wanted to limit the power. Why should I, someone who was tricked into this life be forced to follow these rules. I would rather destroy these boundaries and anything else that dare stand n my way"

Zexion nodded and smirked. "That is a very bold endeavor. I admire such research in the field, and like I said I will aid you. But first like I said you must give me Riku"

Jafar then paused, thinking about it, something didn't add up, he turned to face Zexion now, his eyebrow raised, "Tell me my strange friend, what is it about Riku that you hold on such high regard. Why not his little Keybrat of a friend...Sora. After all a young boy who holds the legendary Keyblade, isn't that something quite fascinating to behold"

"Sora is being dealt with by others of my Organization" Zexion replied. Jafar was taken a back to not only be given this information, but also to know that Sora was alive and breathing. For the time being though it seems

"Oh...Well...I hope he is dealt with in a manner most becoming of him" Jafar chuckled darkly, "If you require assistance on that front, believe me I will be more than happy to obliged"

Zexion held his hand, "No need, he is a very delicate matter"

"Oh, I see, but again why Riku?" Jafar again hissed, tapping his finger on the tip of his staff, "I remember him from the time he was a useful tool for my former ally Maleficent. He was quite a loner, but a powerful person in darkness. It's why she was quite taken by him from the start. Personally I always saw him as a future threat that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later"

"Indeed, and she would be right, he would made a good Seeker of Darkness"

"A what?" Jafar eyebrows raised.

Zexion smirked, "A seeker of darkness, have you not heard of such a thing"

Jafar shook his head, "I have actually, but only whispers in the shadows, nothing too much I'm afraid. Maleficent had a nasty habit of keeping secrets from the rest of us during our alliance. Even from me her most _loyal _and _faithful _second in command. She was never trusting that way"

"Yes, I see…" Zexion looked at him with what Jafar thought was content but only for a second, "But in any case, yes, a Seeker of Darkness, it's an old title, not one used in centuries. It was said that individuals like these well as the saying goes, seeks the darkness. To learn form it and…

"Use its power I guess?" Jafar snickered.

Zexion shook his head, "Not exactly, oh yes they used darkness, but it was more to understand it, to truly be one with it, not just to go on some crazed power trip like Maleficent tried to do when she foolish used the Heartless as mere minions to conquer worlds"

"I see…" Jafar laughed, "So the darkness is more than what it appears, that's not surprising, from what I managed to sneak by her Maleficent knew things but perhaps didn't understand them from what the originator of her secrest told her"

"Yes," Zexion nodded, "From our own Organization believe we think a man called Xehanort told her much"

"That name I don't know,"

"You don't really need to know anything about him anymore, he's long gone. Though he too was a Seeker of Darkness and to Seek the Darkness, means to embrace a lifestyle, that no mere mortal could ever comprehend"

Jafar stroked his chin, his mind deep in thought, "Mortal yes...But what a Genie?"

-000-

Shame.

Dipper felt shame as he told Jafar a few places where Mabel might have gone too, he tried to come up with a few lies along the way but either then that he didn't really matter. Jafar and the Heartless would find them in time. Ienzo just sat there watching them for a bit, as Wendy recovered. Still, he felt like he didn't really have a choice in the matter, the situation required such sacrifice

How could he let himself be so easily coerced like that. He should have been stronger for Mable, or for Wendy. Maybe he could have outthought it or something but no, no he was just once again weak helpless Dipper. Unable to do anything, just like he could when the Heartless attacked, just when he saw his entire world get gobbled up by those dark, horrible creatures.

"Darkness is a fascinating thing" Ienzo said breaking the silence, he began to pace around the room not even bothering look at Dipper and Wendy any more, instead he seemed tied into his own thoughts "Being able to break even the hardest of wills, though from what I see, yours isn't that much. Regardless, will get what we want soon enough, my people always do in the end"

Dipper sighed as he looked ashamed but quickly that shame turned to anger as he faced Ienzo, "Why do you want Grunkle Ford's journals in the first place, you aren't even from this world"

"You're Grunkle Ford was a traveler of the worlds, if not by his own accord correct?" Ienzo stated matter of factly, "He has connections to something my fellow members desire, or at the very least could lead us in the right direction? They may be a clue to the end goal"

"Which is?"

"Not telling" Ienzo snickered, "Just no that this go far beyond anything you can comprehend"

"Does this-" Dipper bit his lip unsure if he wanted the answer, "Does this have anything to do with Sora?"

Ienzo looked intrigued, "Ah, so you do know, well I'll tell you this, yes, he is a part to play in all of this. He thought defeating Xehanort was going to be the end of it all, but it wasn't at the end of the day. Darkness is never ending, sometimes it takes many forms, sometimes it takes on the same, but at the end of the day, it is never defeated, never tamed, always festing, always coming back, stronger then before. ``

Dipper felt horror overtake him. So in the end Sora didn't win, he was still fighting, and Gravity Falls, Wendy, Mable, Stan, everyone, they were still in danger. All because of him, all because of his weakness. It felt just like when he couldn't do anything to save Grunkle Ford when the Heartless attacked, or how at the end of the day he didn't do anything when he was in Traverse Town, instead having to have faith that some kid with a Key would save the day.

Wendy groaned as she woke up. Immediately Dipper cleared his thoughts, he had to be there for his friend first and foremost.

"Well," Ienzo smirked, "I'll leave you and your friend alone, I'm sure you have much to discuss"

With that they vanished just as Wendy's eyes began to open up again.

"Ugh, what happened," Wendy said blinking a few times, "Man does my head hurt, don't tell me I went to a rave or something"

"No, no" Dipper sighed, "We're still captured, you were um...Getting tortured and stuff"

"Oh," Wendy frowned, "Interrogation?"

"Yeah? For me...You were um...Used as bait"

Wendy scowled, "Ugh, great, I hate being used as a prop! I mean come on, that's just wrong and messed up on so many levels"

"Yeah…." Dipper took a deep sigh and leaned up against the chair, "Ugh, Wendy this is all my fault, if I wasn't so stupid or if I was stronger, then none of this would have been happening"

"Come on Dip that guy had weird dark voodoo magic, even I can't go up against that, and I consider myself one tough cookie".

Dipper frown just grew.

"Dip" Wendy sighed, "Come on, you don't need to be strong, just be you...Okay"

"No Wendy, if we don't find a way out of this, then we are all doomed, not just you...But me ...Everyone!"

"Don't say that," Wendy frowned, "Your strong Dip, stronger than you think, I know you can get us out of here"

"Can I?" Dipper yelled, "Can I really? I got us into this in the first place, I've proven myself weak over and over again, and for what...To prove myself to a Grunkle who isn't even here, or that I could wield one of those weird Key things. I'm useless Wen, I haven't done anything worth my while"

Wendy frowned, "I'm sure you'll get us out of here...I know you can"

Dipper took a deep breath, and then, he saw something.

Shattered Glass.

The scuffle from earlier must have affected the lab for there was a bit shattered glass that came from one of the cabins. Finally, an idea came to him. Quickly, he began to scuttle his chair, moving his body as best he could. If he could reach the glass, he might be able to free himself, and if he was able to free himself and Wendy and get out, find Mable and hopefully, hopefully bring a end to this

"Dipper what are you?"

"The glass"

Wendy saw the glass and began to move in that direction, because of her body mass and strengths he was able to move the chair far quicker then Dipper and pick up the glass. She cut the rope she was tied too and managed to break free first.

Dipper was next.

"Oh thanks" Dipper said, trying to hide the disappointment, he really wanted to free them first.

"No prob, come on, let's get out of here"

"Yeah, yeah" Dipper hid a frown from behind and muttered under his breath, "Weakling Dipper, weakling".

Running was not Dipper's strong suit; he knew it.

However, he would run as fast as his tiny legs could carry him through Gravity Falls vast woods as they tried to find Mable, Riku and the rest. Hopefully things were not too late Wendy managed to keep up a good pace, however, he could tell that something lurked in the darkness. Eventually he could feel his legs started to give way as he tried to press on, until he eventually collapsed on the ground.

The pace was trick as he went through the thick leaves of the forest, hoping to find his Sister and figure out a way to end this mess. Despite focusing on the trail, his mind kept racing to different areas, all the contingencies and plans he could think of in order to defeat Jafar, Gideon and Ienzo. All this talk of darkness and his Grunkle Ford made him wonder.

Before he kept thinking he did collapse on the ground feeling himself tripping and falling a few feet flat into a pile of mud. All his thoughts and worries went blank. It was actually nice if it weren't for the pain of falling that took away anything pleasant.

"Dipper!" Wendy stopped turning back to help him up, "You okay dude"

"Ugh, I hate my tiny legs!" Dipper grumbled as he started to sit up, seeing his pants completely drenched in mud.

He tried not to look at Wendy for a moment avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to look weak or foolish in front of her at the moment. Dipper tried his best to look brave, in control, as not to worry her. Deep down though he knew all of it was a silly idea. For Wendy wasn't a damsel in distress, she was her woman who could easily take care of herself. If anything she was taking care of him. Still, his own pride was starting to get in the way at the moment.

Wendy straightened him back up, "I could carry you on my back if you want"

"No!" Dipper scowled, taking a deep breath and calming "I mean...No I'm fine"

"Sure" Wendy asked

"Yes" Dipper sapped.

That would be the ultimate humiliation and he wasn't about to deal with that.

"Maybe-" He continued, "Let's rest for a bit, think about our next move, otherwise we are just running in circles...Or worse"

Wendy seemed unsure as he looked around, "If you say so, if anything we should head to my place and get some of my dad doomsday supplies"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea" Dipper leaned behind a tree and sat for a moment, his breathing heavy, part of him was tired, another was having an anxiety attack, "We can-we can-"

Wendy kneeled toward him now putting a hand on his shoulder, "Breath dude, breath-"

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing!" Dipper said, "Stay calm, the fate of your world isn't at stake, a evil wizard and weird haired guy aren't trying to destroy anything, the only weapon possible in fighting this thing is in the hands of a kid who is who knows where….Everything is in shambles!"

"DIPPER!" Wendy shouted

Dipper felt everything in his mind start to rush now, he was lost in the woods, his legs couldn't run that fast, Mable was out there somewhere. Grunkle Stan disappeared somewhere. Gravity Falls probably was going to fall to darkness again. It was over, it was really, really over, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He needed something, a miracle, something, anything, he would do anything at this point just to get the advantage.

"In and out Dip, in and out" Wendy breathed with him, it was definitely helping, "That's it kiddo, that's it"

Kiddo...Was that was he was just a kid. Sora was just a kid and yet he was considered a great hero that was going to protect the universe. Even though he was clearly failing at that. Why did he get to be a hero, while he, Dipper, was a failure and a kid. Already these thoughts made his breathing worse again.

"Dude, stop thinking for a minute!" Wendy said angrily, taking him by the shoulder now. "You're always putting everything on your shoulder and stressing yourself out! I get it, but dude, stressing isn't going to solve anything!"

"Sorry, sorry-" Dipper said, taking a deep breath, Wendy's voice snapping him out of it. However he still clenched his fist and slammed it on the ground, "I'm sorry! It's just, it just seemed like everything falling apart and I can't do anything about it.

Wendy frowned and sat down for a minute by his side, putting an arm around him and pulling him in for a hug. At that moment Dipper felt his cheeks turn red, he had never been this close to Wendy before in a long time, if ever. He felt his heart pounding. He had to remind himself that he was still young, she was too old, that their relationship would never work now, it couldn't work. If he was older then maybe but right now it was just silly kitty love. Nothing more, it could never be anything but.

"Look, Dipper um-" Wendy looked a bit confused as she tried to speak, "I know things look bad, okay things are bad, really bad, like world ending bad"

Dipper grimace, "Thanks for the load of confidence"

"Sorry, I'm not good at this" Wendy grunted, taking a deep breath, "But my point is, if you let stress get to you, your just gonna feel helpless and make bad decisions" Wendy continued, sighing, "I know I sound like a after school special but it's true. I mean come, you've been through worse, you can get through this right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Dipper sighed.

"You guess?"

Dipper shrugged, "I don't really have much reason to be hopeful right now, Grunkle Ford is missing...Again!...Mabel is who knows where, Heartless are here- Wait?" He looked up and saw them, the growing shadow getting closer "H-H-Heartless!"

Behind them, Dipper saw the mass shadows beginning to form over them now. Forming in waves, their yellow eyes darting towards them all now.

Quickly the Heartless surrounded them blocking off any means of escape. Wendy clenched her first ready to do battle against them. Dipper for his part tried, but he knew deep down that he wouldn't be of much help to them, not with his tiny arms. However they just stayed there silent, not moving, as if they were waiting for something, or someone.

"Brave...But foolish" From a dark portal Jafar arrived looking smug.

Dipper sneered, "Jafar!" He felt himself being pushed behind a tree being pinned down.

"Weak," Jafar snickered, using his magic to keep Wendy in a magical behind, "Helpless, only reason I don't kill you or turn you into a Heartless is because bate will be needed"

"B-Bait?" Dipper grunted, barely able to talk.

Jafar chuckled, "Yes ...Bate...You will be bate so that your sister and that pathetic little brat Riku arrive, and thus my deal can be finished and I can get everything I've ever desired. Rather simple don't you think".

Dipper watched in horror as Jafar just laughed, now he truly felt helpless.


	29. Interlude: Mistress of all Evil

Interlude: Mistress of all Evil

So Jafar was free from his Genie lamp and had allied himself with some strange child. The king's ladies continued to roam free yet heard nothing of the Keyblade Wielder Sora. Other darker forces continued to roam the worlds as they too sought the great power of Kingdom Hearts for themselves. Worse, when all of this was going on in the world, Maleficent was trapped behind a barrier, granted by the same wish, in a decrepit fortress with nothing but her pathetic waste of allies to keep her company. This was perhaps a humiliation worse than any she had suffered before.

Maleficent the Mistress of all evil, commander of legions of Heartless, a horde of other Villains, was now wasting away. Despite this though her dragon heart still burned brighter than ever. Her desire for revenge stronger than anyone could predict. She would not be so easily dismayed to just give up and end it all. No, no that was not her style. It would either be death of victory, those were her two options and she would pick victory.

However, fear still irked in her mind. With all these new threats and her trapped and inactive would she be forgotten. She who did so much evil to the worlds, would be washed aside into the dust bin of history, only to be replaced by perhaps some new young upstarts. The very thought made fume with rage.

"Maleficent' She looked up from her throne to see Pete walking up towards her, "Are you okay Maleficent, need anything, how my I serve the mistress of all evil and all that not good stuff"

Maleficent clenched her staff, "Unless you have any news about us being free I suggest you get back to work"

"Unfortunately darling no such luck on that" A suckling sound came from above her head as she saw Ursula approach, her many logn tentacles moving her quite mass of a body before landing in front of the throne "Believe me, I've been through ever spell, curse, and nothing, zip"

"Some sea witch you are then" Pete muttered with folded arms.

Ursula scoffed, "I have very little worth with big cheeks, and I ain't talking about your face" she chuckled.

"Ladies, ladies, please" The sly voice of Hades called as he roamed in, "I got pain and panic looking through stuff, if there is a way to undo Genie magic, it would be in the Underworld"

"Well I hope they hurry up" Captain Hook arrived with Oogie Boogie in toe, "I'm tired and miss the great smell of saly sea air"

"Hey, they will…" Hades bit his lip nervously, "Eventually, maybe...Perhaps"

"Great, so we're doomed" Pete sighed, "Look I still have contacts with some of my contacts to the Weasels of toon town and the Beagle Boys if I can convince them to help, I'm sure we can get them to free us"

"Please not like we need more idiots helping us". Hades sneered, then turning to Maleficent, "And from what I heard are old buddy boy Jafar came to pay us a visit, heard he's living the dream life scott free"

Ursula scoffed, "Of course, _he _would. Pathetic little Vizer, he was always a slimy guppy. I'm sure he's probably the main reason we are in this mess in the first place. Very much like him to not help us in our hour of need".

"I never liked him either, you made him in Second in Command but he ain't nearly as loyal as yours truly" Pete pointed to himself with pride, "I would have done everything you asked, no questions...uh...asked"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yeh, but um...I'm a GOD okay, so if anything I should have been second in command, heck I should be the leader, since again I'm..a...GOD!"

The bickering continued between her allies. They never had gotten along but Maleficent had needed them for their skills. The Ursula command of the sea and witchcraft was quite a feet. Pete, while an idiot, was a muscle down goon and quite loyal, and he had various connections to the underworld and criminal elements. Speaking of the Underworld Hades was the god of the dead, that sort of power was good to have, and with the powers of darkness they could prove deadly. Finally Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie, a strange duo. The Pirate vessel was the best thing to transport herself and the others to different worlds when the corridors of darkness were too much, while Oogie was useful in bringing out the darkness within people's hearts through fear, thus creating more Heartless to process. Now though, those two had little use until after they were free. Of course when they added to the bickering things only got louder and louder.

Enough was enough.

"Silence!" Maleficent voiced boomed through the entire throne room now, causing everyone to be qutie as she stood up now, "Enough! All of you, I've had suffered your prattling already"

Everyone stood in silence now.

Maleficent breathed to calm herself, "We may be trapped here but that does not mean it is our end. We will find a way to break free of these chains and eventually continue our conquest of all the worlds. For that is our right, that is our destiny, and we must see it through to the bitter end"

"Yeah, great and how are we gonna do that exactly?" Hades asked.

Maleficent glared at him, "It might take time, but I have been patient, what's a little longer compared to the eternity we will enjoy in the darkness"

"Yeah," Pete pumped his fist, "I'm with you all the way Maleficent, your power is so great you're gonna conquer everything!"

Maleficent sneered, Pete's sycophantic nature was quite pathetic. He was the first of her minions though. She remembers clearly freeing him from another dimension. Apparently the King had put him there after being a menace for far too long, trying to take over his own Kingdom being the final straw that broke the camel's back. That did not stop him though from being grateful. Pete was many things, though strangely quiet loyal...at least to her.

"Least we have some optimism among the ranks" Oogie chuckled, "Granted I don't think we have a good hand"

Hades again just rolled his eyes, "Please, under your leadership we've gotten ourselves beaten up by a kid, humiliated out of a fancy castle and we are now stuck in here in the middle of nowhere. Personally i think your just gonna lead us into defeat and even more humiliation until we -"

With a blast of magical energy Hades was zapped ferociously by Maleficent dark aura. He felt to the ground only to be picked up by her surprisingly sheer strength.

"I'm going to make this very clear" Maleficent voice was cold as ice, yet the fire of the dragon was still there to be seen, "It does not matter how long it takes, how many failures I must endure from you and the others. I will find a way to escape, and we will continue our conquest of all the worlds. Kingdom Hearts...will...be...mine!"

With that she tossed Hades back onto the ground and headed off leaving her other allies to just watch in horror, reminded of her sheer might and power.

Now that she was alone she was able to think again.

Despite the bravado it would take much time and she would have to keep her allies on a strong leash. They would try to betray her, destroy her, take leadership away from her and her Heartless. Walking up to the balcony various strategies and ways to accomplish the task of freedom was definitely hard to discern. Though she adured much in her life, she would continue to endure again.

Still the fear of being forgotten, the fear of being outclassed in evil, that was a fear.

"Do not let fear hold you back" Maleficent jerked up to see someone, a hooded figure standing on a floating rock, "You are the Mistress of all Evil, definitely someone who is beyond such mortal things as fear"

Maleficent gripped her staff ready to attack. She fired a magical bolt only for it to backfire.

From inside the castle her pet bird Diablo arrived noticing what was going on quickly flew inside.

"Coward" Maleficent hissed.

"I bear no threat to you oh evil one" The Hooded figure said, his voice ice cold, "Merely I seek a audience with you for I wish to be of aid"

"Aid?" Maleficent raised a eyebrow, "What sort of aid could you possibly give me"

"While I do not know how to free you from your imprisonment indvidently I can perhaps open the barrier at least long enough to get one of your allies or yourself out"

"Really?" Maleficent seemed intrigued but suspicion was still feares, "And why would you wish to help me?"

The figure laughed, "Because I and others have interest in the Heartless continuing to spread themselves throughout the world, you are the greatest leader they have ever known. Should one of your commanders or yourself be freed then the Heartless could continue to spread through the world in a more...organized fashion"

"I see…" Tapping her fingers on the balcony, Maleficent considered the possibilities. On the one hand this was her best chance to be free. However she knew that herself alone without any support beside the Heartless could be fruitless. No allies, no nothing. Perhaps she could send one of her allies….someone loyal, someone guaranteed to never betray her.

"Maleficent…" From inside Pete came to the balcony of the great tower Dialbo in toe he looked exhausted, "W-This thing summoned me...Do I need to clobber something for you"

Maleficent groaned, her answer came to her, she then turned to the hooded figure again, "Why should I trust you" she said, voice stern now, "The last time I put my faith in someone they never seemed to return the favor"

"Yes...Xehanort is correct" The hooded figure replied.

Maleficent gasped, "How do you know that name"

"He is famed among the corners of darkness" The hooded figure explained, "But believe me I'm NOTHING like him"

Maleficent bit her lip, her mind trying to process just what exactly she should do. This could really be her one chance to undo the damage caused by Sora and begin plotting for her grand return to the known world. Pete was a idiot but he could keep tabs on the outgoings of the universe, perhaps figure out what her enemies were up to...prepare for another strike against them.

"Hmm...Very well...Pete here will go in my stead" Maleficent said.

Pete eyes widened in shock, "Wait...Say what now?"

"Very well.." The Hooded figure nodded, "It's a honor to aid you Maleficent...Mistress of all Evil"


	30. Twilight of Sora's Heart

Twilight of the Heart

Another level of stairs and another hallway

Sora just wanted to scream.

This was becoming even more infuriating now. Riku in his stupidity or selfishness had pretty much turned on him...AGAIN! Why was this all happening? He had done everything to stop this and now it felt like everything he had done was slowly being peeled away one thing after the other. Worse, all the hurt and bad memories of his past were flooding through him again.

It hurt, it really did and he just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted Namine, and then he could finally have some peace again. But sadly it seemed as if the fates were just against him in him ever having a nice day.

"Riku come out!" Sora shouted, his voice echoing around but no response, "Get out here you coward! Face me!"

Donald and Goofy caught up to him now, he didn't even notice them though instead he focused on finding Riku.

"Garsh, guess he got away fast" Goofy said.

Donald panted, his web feets barley being able to carry him by the looks of things "Maybe, maybe it's for the best"

Sora just ignored him as he kept looking for Riku through the halls. He couldn't heave just lost him again. His last adventure made him work so hard just to get to him. Not just him but to Namine. The two of them side by side, going on a great adventure just like they promised one another. That had been their dream when they left Destiny Island what felt like so long ago.

Maybe Bill was right though, maybe Riku was his Villain. Someone who he couldn't be friends with, but enemies, who needed to be stopped. If he was going to get in the way of him saving Namine, then maybe he should just finish it.

Sora paused as a tinge of guilt came over him, give that all up just for that. Still, he was preventing him from seeing Namine. The back and forth in his mind and heart made everything feel like it was going to explode and he was going to scream. But he kept it to himself for now, that wouldn't get him anywhere at the moment.

This one was a tall gangly looking man, with long blond hair and green eyes that looked as if they were bugging out from their sockets. He had a snickering look as he just stood there. Sora already could tell that this was another enemy that needed to be taken down. Already upset, he was ready to take out his anger on something and here was the perfect opportunity to let loose.

"Another guy in a black coat," Goofy said, pointing at him.

The man sneered, "Rude little bunch aren't you, I have a name".

"Oh sorry," Goofy replied, "What's your name?"

"Vexen, wait...Why am I telling you!" Vexen yelled looked vexed, "You have been nothing but a mere little pest for the last few hours now, why Marluxia has any interest in you is beyond me"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Marluxia?"

"Yes? Our leader...Well the leader of the castle anyway..Ugh, again, why am I telling you that!" Vexen sneered at him before calming down, "Here, I will tell you this, if you go any further in this castle you'll wind up like your little friend did...Under our control"

Sora gasped taking his Keyblade now, "You're controlling Riku"

"You're one to talk, after all, you once became a puppet of the darkness yourself did you not. Losing your heart, all in the name of some heroic sacrifice and in the end really to no avail"

Sora just readied for an attack

Vexen merely rolled his eyes, "Whatever? Here I'll show you" he summoned a blue card and threw it to Sora.

"Here, take it, a better demonstration perhaps of what is going on"

Before Sora could do anything else, he vanished darkness letting Sora look at the picture on the card. It seemed to be some sort of town.

Perhaps it would hold the answers he seeked. 

-000-

Twilight Town.

Apparently that was the name of the place given to this new Town Sora found himself in. It was so strange, but also really quaint. A large area of mostly shops and apartment homes all squished together around a road. A little tram going around the street. The only thing that would make this place easier to stomach would be if there were people around. Otherwise this place was completely abandoned and there wasn't a single soul to be found.

Sora didn't recognize the place at all, he had never been to this world in his previous travels and if he had he certainly didn't remember it. Perhaps this was the castle doing. He didn't know, right now his mind was fixated on Namine...and Riku.

"Ugh, what an idiot!" Sora muttered as he began to walk around the town, "Doesn't he know were on the same side, why does he always have to be my enemy!"

In anger Sora found a nearby trash can and kicked it.

Jiminy hoped on Sora's shoulder, "Now, Sora, don't take your anger out on the garbage!"

"So what if I'm mad!" Sora snapped, "Riku and I were enemies...Again! It was bad enough to first time...Of course that's the one thing I remember. Ugh! I thought we patched things up at the end!"

Goofy took Sora shoulder and calm him down, "Sora...You sure do get upset when it comes to Riku, are you sure there isn't something...You know...More going on here than just being worried about your best friend"

Immediately Sora felt his cheeks turn red as an apple. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about let alone with Goofy

"I thought Sora liked Namine" Donald asked, sounding confused.

Sora's eyes darted around, "Well I did-Uh do ...I do!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"I mean Sora, your life is your life, but you seem a little conflicted," Goofy asked, "Sure you don't wanna talk it out"

Sora sighed, rubbing his head, "Look guys, you know Riku and I are like brothers practically…

"You get worried about him the most" Donald pointed out, "I might not remember most, but I do remember how you were more worried about Riku"

"Well I uh…

"Yeah, you always talk about Riku, heck it was the reason we came here in the first place right?" Goofy added.

"Yeah, so…" Sora felt his head spinning, "So what...I worry about my friends okay, I like them, I mean isn't that friends do like one another"

"Yes, but...Is there more"

Sora didn't want to deal with this right now. Yeah he liked Riku just as much as he likes Namine. Maybe equally he didn't know. All that mattered now was just finding her, that was it. Erasing the memories and getting back at those bad guys for hurting her once.

"Is this heroism we're thinking Sora or good old fashioned payback?"

"What Bill...How are you?" 

"Like I said master of the mind kid, I can hear and do many things...Still, the great hero of the Keyblade thinking these thoughts...Not very heroic if you ask me".

"Well, I uh...Shut up!" 

Sora scowled

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked.

"'I'm fine!" Sora snapped back, taking a deep breath, "Again, just...Lets keep going"

Eventually the trio found themselves standing in the middle of the woods. The forest was peaceful, had Sora not felt a stench coming from the distance near an old rickety mansion. Standing by the gate he saw there Vexen, standing there, smug face, waiting for them.

Sora scowled, "I knew this was a trap" 

"Indeed" Vexen chuckled darkly, "Your heart is already a slave to your memories, you are bound by it's chains, and slowly...ever so slowly, you are letting them consume you.

"More riddles great," Sora groaned, "What is this place? I don't remember it, or is this more...Find what I lost or whatever".

Vexen made a dramatic pose before speaking again, "THIS PLACE! Is a memory from the depths of your heart, only it knows were it is"

"Well that's not helpful" Donald muttered.

Goofy scratched his head, "So...Uh, how do we ask Sora's heart, do we open him up or something"

"Hey!" Sora covered his chest.

"Ugh, symptioltons," Vexen rolled his eyes, "Do you not understand any of this? It seems the hero wielding the Keyblade's own heart is completely emotionless, ironic given who we are. Still...I knew Marluxia was overestimating you. You are nothing more than a puppet...someone manipulated by the memory of Namine"

Sora felt something inside him pop, "I am not being manipulated" He got his Key ready for a fight. "What's so strange about saving a friend! Bet you wouldn't know since you don't have any"

"Oh uncalled for" Vexen pretends to be insulted. "Purity is a dreadful thing. You should learn that there are two sides to every story. No one has the full picture and no one is above everything".

"I like the way this guy thinks," Bill said inside Sora's head.

"Neither are you ...And neither is my Riku!" 

Sora eyes widened looking at Donald and Goofy before turning back to Vexen, "Your Riku? W-What does that mean your Riku? U-Unless….You did something to Riku...Did you? DID YOU! You did something to Riku"

"Maybe…" Vexen smirked, "I'll never tell ...Except that my Riku is one of the most greatest…." 

Vexen stopped before he could say anything else, SPIKES piercing his coat, as from out of the blue Axel appeared behind them. He stood behind him before a few seconds before the other nobody vanished in an explosion of darkness. Now it was just Sora, Donald and Goofy standing before Axel again.

"Sorry for interrupting the juicy part, but orders are orders" Axel smirked.

Sora just looked in shock, "W-What, why? Why did you do that? H-He was your friend or colleague or evil friend? W-Why!" 

Axel shrugged, "Again, orders are orders...I gotta obey orders. I don't enjoy doing all the messy stuff, but I do have to do what I have to do and right now you need to get ready for the big one. The grand finale, for you are close...Oh so close to finding Namine".

Sora's eyes widened.

"But will you be happy when you do" Axel smirked, going into the pocket of his coat and throwing him another card, "Here is the card...Hope you can figure out what we plan to do to Namine...Mr. Hero".

Sora just looked at the card and recognized the picture instantly, his face turning cold, eyes determined "Namine ...I'm coming"

-000-

"Ugh...Vexen! Sometimes I wonder what the point of him was" Larxene yelled leaning in so close to Namine that she could see her nostrils snarl, "And as for you...These memories aren't having the desired effect anymore"

Namine just sat on her chair as Larxene held a few of her sharp talons close to her neck. She didn't flinch, she didn't move, she didn't scream. All she did was remain empty, like her emotions at the moment. There was nothing inside of her, nothing at all. The plans were slowly down to pieces it seemed. Sora wasn't breaking fast enough, and while he was turning it wasn't at the pace her superiors had hoped for. Vexen's demise had been a blow back for sure, his science was a much needed asset to the Organization and it's works. However Marluxia did not seem to take too much concern, for all they needed was Sora, and so long as he was still intact that's all they could go upon. However that still didn't mean things were running smoothly.

Why didn't her memories seem to stick. Every time she would try something nothing would work. It was if something, deep down in Sora's mind, or maybe even his heart, prevented the spell from working.

She tried everything and yet it seemed like her powers were always being held back. It just made her heart sink knowing just how useless she really was. A pawn to the Organization and not even a useful one at that.

Larxene just continued to pace around her and sneer, like an animal ready to jump on it's pretty. "He's breaking, but not fast enough, we need him to break now! Otherwise all of this would be for not!"

Poor Namine was petrified beyond reason at this point. All her memories had backfired in some way as Sora kept finding ways to break free of the illusion. Something never stuck, worse, he was ready to break, but if he wasn't able to stick to the illusion completely then all of this would be for nothing and she would not be able to feel his love and they wouldn't have a functioning Keyblade Master. A lose-lose for everyone in this situation.

The Organization members were furious and she could sense it. Despite not having feelings it seemed that rage was something that easily came to them. Sadly Namine was the one who bore the brunt of the abuse felt by them. Worse still though, the emptiness in her soul was continuing to grow. More and more the need for Sora's affection grew, as they got closer it seemed, the feeling still felt so very far away.

"I-I'm sorry, he has a strong heart" Namine said stuttering, "I mean the Keyblade choose him for that right?"

Larxene glared at her, "I don't care about his heart, I just want his mind and we just want his body-"

"Larxene enough!" Marluxia said sternly as they marched into the room, they took a moment to regain composure before speaking again, a small smirk this time appearing on there face, "Calm please, I'm sure all will work out in the end. Most of the plan is coming nicely into focus". 

Larxene quickly got up, she was loyal enough to Marluxia to know when to quit. Though she had cold eyes on her. One wrong move and Namine knew she would be in for a world of hurt. There was a brief moment of silence though as the two of them just stood in silence.

Suddenly Axel arrived through a portal of darkness smirking as he brandished his weapons with a confident glare. It caused the others to flinch, his arrival must have been more unexpected. However Marluxia beamed either way, clapping with delight once he fully entered.

"Ah, Axel wonderful" Marluxia declared, "I was so thrilled that you showed your loyalty to us and our plan"

"What can I say I enjoy a good coup" Axel chuckled, putting away his weapons, he seemed rather confident in himself.

Larxene smirked, "Didn't think you had it in you"

"I have a lot in me...Except a heart" Axel smirked back, causing Larxene to sneer.

"Don't we all" Marlxuia muttered, keeping that stoic demeanor befitting a leader. "But Vexen is rid of, he was a nuisance anyway. Most of his research we could probably figure out ourselves, or find others who will be willing for us. There are plenty of scientists out there who we could sway to our side".

"So, what exactly will be the endgame here?" Axel asked bluntly.

Marluxia and Larxene exchanged sly looks at one another before speaking.

"Easy," Marluxia spoke first, "Sora will be so loyal to Namine he'll have to do anything she says, that includes helping us take over from the superior".

Axel smirked, "Sounds fun"

"It will be...Oh it will be…." Marluxia then went over to Namine again, "So long as we don't have further delays"

"No, of course not" Namine said, feeling the chill of fear down her spine, "It will be ready, I promise"

"Wonderful!"

Marluxia clapped his hands together with excitement as he turned to the others and nodded, "Send the Replica out again...One more engagement with Sora should be enough to trigger something"

"Oh, I have an idea" Larxene said with a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"What?" Namine asked, looking nervous.

Slowly Larxene whispered something in her ear, Namine's eyes widened as she heard the words.

"What?"

Larxene nodded, "Yep...Perfect way to twist the memory enough for him to snap" 

Namine looked at Larxene, her talons out in case she refused.

"Very well," She sighed.

"Good" 

Namine stood there alone, unsure of what to do, all she knew was that everything seemed helpless. Though the final memory was ready to be transported and activated by Sora, she didn't know what it was all for at this point. Tears flew down her cheeks as she could feel her hands shaking. Everything inside her was bubbling, various emotions she didn't understand. The only one that was recognizable was the sheer emptiness.

Besides emptiness though she just felt invisible.

"You know you're all he's about to have left" Namine looked to see Axel approach, this was definitely a first for her. Throughout this entire time he hadn't even bothered to speak to her let alone acknowledge her. Still it didn't matter now.

"I know" She said in a hushed whisper.

Axel shrugged, "Funny, you could end this if you wanted" he folded his arms, "Don't want too"

"I want-I want-" Namine sighed, "I want this feeling to go away"

"Lucky, I can't feel so I wouldn't know" 

"Lucky"

"No…" Axel sighs, "It's really not"

With those parting words Axel vanished leaving her alone once again. He was always a strange one that was for sure. Sometimes Namine didn't know whose side he really was on, only that he would say one thing, do another and then talk a lot. Not that any of it mattered right now. Everything was going according to Marluxia's plan and there was nothing she could do to stop it anymore.

All was hopeless now.

There was nothing.

"Aw...Don't be sad" A high pitched voice echoed in the ether. 

Namine looked up quickly, eyes darting around the room, there was no one there. She began to feel a chill, something was wrong. "Who's there" She squeaked, voice cracking in fear

"Turn around" It said playfully, a slight chuckle echoing behind her.

Slowly Namine turned hesitant to find out what was standing behind her. As she moved through

Waving they spoke in a very blunt tone Howdy!" 

Namine gasped getting up from her chair and going to the wall. There floating in front of her was a small looking triangle, with one eye and top hat. How did he get in here? Where did he come from, what was he or her or them or whoever? Her mind started having a million different questions all float to her at once

Regaining her composure she slowly stood up and spoke. Her voice began to shake as she talked, "W-Who are you?' she managed to squeak out

The triangle tipped his hat, giving them a very sly voice "Names Bill...Bill Cipher"

"What do you want?" Namine asked, a bit hesitant.

Bill laughed, "To help"

"Help?"

"Yes there is an echo in here or what, I wanna help you kid. I've been watching you...NOT IN A CREEPY WAY" He said almost frantically, as if afraid of something, or being accused of something "...Not in a creepy …" They breathed, calming themselves befores speaking again "But yeah, I've been watching you break Sora's memory down and hollow out his heart until it's nothing but you in it...And i gotta say I'm impressed, but I want to ...meddle ...with the Organizations plans" 

Namine looked down in shame, "It's-it's not like I enjoy it, it's just" she paused for a moment, unable to complete the phrase, forcing herself to continue " ...It just I feel so empty and...And I feel that if I can experience this love that Sora has for...Then maybe...Maybe I'll be able to finally feel whole." Her voice started shaking as she hugged herself tightly, "I've felt this way ever since I could remember, and I hate it...I hate this feeling"

"Ah young lamore" Bill summoned himself a violin and began to play, continuing to tease but with a certain amount of genuinesses in his voice. "How can I not wanna help that...Well I can think of some reasons, but for the most part I wanna help you here".

"H-How can you help me?" Namine said, sounding surprised. Why would this creature want to help her, they've only known each other for a few minutes.

"Well...I'm a bit of a master of the mind, and that includes memories and I know far too well what it's like to be stuck in isolation…." Bill replied summoning a marteene and drink, speaking in a very business-like tone "I might be able to help crack the code in what makes our little keyboy tick and we can all get what we want".

"Okay" Namine took a step back from him, she was still uncertain about all of this, "B-But why do you want to help me?"

Bill sighed, rubbing the tip of his temple "Oh boy….So many questions, look let me cut to the chase...I'm weird...You're weird...Sora is weird"

Namine just remained silent, what did weirdness have to do with any of this.

Bill got straight to the point now, tired of mincing words "Look kid, all I'm saying is, we have a lot in common. We both missed out on an awesome adventure and we want in this one!" 

Namine again looked confused "We do?" 

"Yes...See, you and I want one thing...To be part of the story, to be included in the epic quest, that has been going on...without us" Bill replied leaning back, his words becoming inticing for they were exactly how she felt at that moment. To belong, to part of this epic quest that was unfolding right before her eyes

It took a moment as she thought it over, she really wanted to be part of Sora's story. To be part of whatever great feet he took on next. He was the Keyblade Hero after all, someone who was destined now to do great things because of it. If this was her chance to be part of something epic, something grander, then she had to take it.

"Okay?" Namine said taking a step back, a bit confidence rushing through her "But I still don't understand"

Bill merely groaned rubbing his eyeball, "Okay clearly you aren't getting any of this so...Song time"

Bill snapped his fingers and at that moment the room began to change, it looked more colorful and dark. Music began to play drums and horns, as Bill stood in the center of it all looking quite pleased with himself. Namine didn't know what was about to happen, but it was definitely going to be strange, that she could tell already.

Bill Cipher

Ready!

Okay

Hi!

I'll be your guide.

I'll be your G-U-I-D-E to the weird side.

Don't go to the dark world.

"Darkworld!" 

Bill Cipher

Did I say dark world

Oh nevermind

I'm the B to the I to the double L L EGL and lordy I can't spell!

Minions

Hi! He'll be your guide

He'll be your G-U-I-D-E

To the weird side

Bill

Let's all get naked

"NO!"

Bill

Eh worth a try

I'm the B to the I to the double L C-I-P-H-E-R

YES!

Bill took a breather for a moment noticing Namine's concern, "I understand it's a lot to process but!"

Bill

The good news

Is that you are in this strange house

That gives you clout

You have the power to stick around.

Lucky for you I dropped by

Because I am a nice guy

Not a little on the pottery barn

Pale clear white side.

As for me

I've been weirding for millenia

I'm a weird triangleness

Giving demons

Animois

Push out all the breathers

You can pray at ease

Just stick with me

I'm like a ghost-demon Jesus

GHOST DEMON JESUS

Bill

And I do it for the love of it

Money? Ah, who gives a shit

I think we're a perfect fit

Come on, let's make out a bit

It's the perfect day to lie

'Cause this guy happened to be passing by

To give you control of your soul

For the whole "being weird" thing

The whole "being weird" thing!

Oh yeah!

When the bizarreness subsided and things returned to normal Namine felt a bit of a rush. This creature, well...Person, Bill...He was definitely something. She could sense it in him. He felt powerful and maybe, just maybe, this what she needed in order to get the empty feeling to go away. Someone this powerful, maybe even more powerful than the Organization, then Marluxia, to help.

"I know-I know, I'm amazing" Bill laughed as he floated and leaned on his side, "So whaddya say, want me to be your fairy-god triangle and help yuh out...Make those wishes come true and what not"

Namine just remained silent, looking at the Replica lying on the floor, feeling the guilt, only for that empty feeling to once again come back in full force. Anger festered inside, the Organization had done nothing to really help her with this whole plan, putting all the weight on her. She had been given nothing in return for her assistance, just empty promises of being with Sora, and even that she had to think was starting to become a lie.

"I-I don't know?"

"Wait what!" Bill gasped stepping back, "Come on! I did a song and everything"

Namine bit her lip, "Well, it's just, how can I trust you"

Bill just seemed taken aback, he floated around rubbing his forehead, "Look kid….Do you really think you have any luck with these bozo's"

Rising and becoming a bit large his eyes showed Larxene and Marluxia talking to one another.

"Can we get rid of her soon" Larxene sneered, looking annoyed as usual.

Larxene just nodded, "Soon my friend, once she is done with the boy, will have no more need for her.

Namine felt her heart sink, her worst fears were justified. The Organization had no use for her once this was all over. All of it, her reasons for doing this, was a lie, she would never meet Sora, she would never have those feelings, those empty feelings be filled by something worth while. She would remain invisible.

"I know, I know" Bill sighed, giving her a desperate look, "But Sora is about to head to his last big hurrah, if we intercept now...We'll, I mean you'll have just where he wants him"

"I-I still don't know0-"

She looked back at Bill who just stared at her with his big eye, it was hard to tell just what was going on in his head. Though something told her, he might be a better option right now than Organization. However, how could she be certain.

"Look they say that moving, getting a new job, and starting a relationship is the hardest thing anyone could do through" Bill replied getting Namine's attention again, he was becoming more and more excited "This plan is sorta all three...BUT! If you stick with me, I can show you things...I could show the world...Weird... ...Bizzare...Madness! Your powers are unique Namine, they just need to be used in a way that can truly be special".

"Doesn't sound very appealing" Namine snickered.

Bill shrugged, "Point is you want to be part of the story right...You want the empty feeling in you gone or not".

Namine sighed, "Yes"

"So it's a deal then?" With an outstretched hand a small blue flame appeared inside of it as his eye glowed blue as well,

Namine looked hesitant at the hand, and nodded, "Deal!"

"Oh man! Yes! We are gonna have...SO ...MUCH ...FUN!

Bill Cipher

Great choice

You won't regret it

You want the feeling gone.

So let's get it!

Victory is in your reach

You've just been waiting

For the perfect teacher

Being weird has its perks

Will take care of the jerks!

Let's do some improve, so you don't feel the quirks

On the whooooooooooole

Beeeeeeeeing

Weird Thing!

LET'S DO THIS!

Namine now found herself standing in the middle of a black empty canvas. She had always made the memories ahead of time but this, this was the exception. Bill had said they planned to tinker a bit with Sora's memories, a way to make them completely different and not just an extraction of something he or his friends had endured. This though, this was mind manipulation on a grand scale, however, because of Marluxia and his schemes some of the pieces have already been put into place.

She started to have some second thoughts. Was this really

"He should be coming soon" Bill said, still floating next to her, and just like that Sora appeared, however this time, completely asleep, unconscious, just floating next to her.

Namine felt something inside her skip a beat as she saw him, so, so helpless, and asleep.

"What should I do?" Namien asked, looking nervous.

Bill chuckled, "Like I said kid, we create the memories that will give you the life you want and we make it permanent"

Again Namine just looked at Sora, sleeping, waiting to wake up.

"Most of the work has been done for us" Bill continued to fly around him, "All we need is to add a few extra bits of info, just a bit that's it"

"Like what?'

Bill expression looked like one of someone grinning, "Well for one...I wanna give this kid a new best friend"

-000-

Free from Traverse Town at last. Thank heavens. Sora couldn't take another one of these fake worlds or whatever they were. However it was only made worse by the fact that he was just back in another white hall. He hated them, he hated them all. It just meant he wasn't making any progress, not even close to saving Namine from these horrible people. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

This castle was doing things to his mind and heart. Sora just wanted to burst out screaming. It was like feeling a chronic pain that wasn't getting any better.

Once free from that place, Sora pushed through the door and could see Riku again walking up the stairs to what he had to guess where Namine was. Perhaps he could get him to see reason one more time. Just try, at least once. After that...he wasn't sure what he was going to do, though right now, he had to have some sort of hope, even just a little.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

Riku paused and just stood there, not even bothering to face him. The pain in Sora's heart increased, it was like being stabbed. Why was he acting this way, was it something he did.

"Still getting in my way I see" Riku sneered.

Sora gasped, "Riku-I, why are you doing this? Come on, were friends...Best friends. Is it...Is it those coat people, did they do something to you"

"Yeah-they did" Riku said.

Sora gasped, "I knew it!"

"They opened my eyes...Maybe me will realize you'll hurt Namine if you go any further"

"Hurt?" Sora blinked, "Riku, I don't wanna hurt namine I want to protect her like you!" 

"No, you don't, I'm the only one who wants to protect Namine" Riku glared at him, "I remember...It was during a meteor shower, she was scared, I told her, I would keep her safe".

Sora gasped, "Riku...I don't know what your talking about...Because I was the one who made that promise"

Now it was Riku turn to look confused.

"That's a lie! I was there I made that promise. You weren't even there, you were probably being a idiot running around".

"No! I WAS THERE That's when she gave the good luck charm to ME!" Sora went into his pocket and pulled out the good luck charm.

In a rage Riku charged towards him striking Sora with his Soul Eater, the Keyblade managed to block it causing the two blades to clash.

"Oy vey it's like watching kittens fight with their claws" Sora could hear Bill's taunt in his head, but he didn't have time for that right now.

Sora thrusted him back was weakened.

Riku just looked at it, his eyes narrowing, but slowly a small smile appeared on his face as he laughed,

"Heh...Nice try...That one's obviously a fake...Because I have the real one" He went into his own pocket and pulled out an exact copy of the charm.

Sora was now far more confused.

How was that even possible.

"No..I-I remember that charm" Sora said, his voice shaking, "Because, because...That's around the time...mom...mom…

"Mom what?" Riku asked glaring.

"Mom died"

Riku smirked, "Oh yeah...I remember you crying about something"

Something sent Sora into a rage, jumping into the air he unleashed his keyblade and knocked Riku right back against the wall knocking the charm out of his hand. Nothing mattered at that point as that particular hard memory came back flooding to him. The pain, the loss, the loss of the person so important to him. If it weren't for Namine then he would have nothing left in this world that mattered.

For Riku to open that scare, that was probably the cruelest act he could possibly due.

"See kid...He's the villain, should finish him off now and be done with it" Bill again echoed in his head.

For a brief moment Sora considered it but held back, "Riku….Go…"

Riku slowly got up, scowling at him, but knowing that Sora was dangerous enough with his Keyblade to handle, and thus he scattered away.

"Sora…" Goofy called out to him, "You never told us about your mom"

"I don't wanna talk about it" 

"Sora" Donald looked concerned.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" He yelled, marching off.

"Like I said kid...Your villain"

If Sora could lose his temper he would. In fact he was just about too. Once again another world down the drain all ending up in another hallway. He wanted to just take his keyblade and wing it at someone. To bad there wasn't anyone around, he really wanted to hit something right now. He wants to take down those hooded guys, he wanted to save Namine, he wanted smack Riku in the head for being an idiot like usual.

"Well, isn't this great" Sora muttered under his breath, pausing in the middle of the hall, "Another hall, surprise, surprise...Let me guess, more staircases, more halls...More staircases more halls!" 

"Sora take it easy" Goofy said.

Sora glared at him, "Take it easy, take it easy! We aren't even making progress at this point! So NO I'm taking going to TAKE IT EASY"

"Okay Sora now your just being silly" Goofy said, far more sternly than anyone was used too, "Just calm down and think for a minute"

"Again? Why should I...My best friend is against me...He's gone completely insane, it looks like he's helping those hooded guys for all I care ...and now I have you two questioning me! So why should I calm down, I have the right to be angry!"

"Sora we get, you do!" Donald stepped in, "No one knows what it's like to be angry more than me, but it never helps unless channelled properly" 

Goofy nodded, "Donald's right" 

"I don't care!" Sora snapped at them arms folded.

Jiminy Cricket hopped onto Sora's shoulder, looking worried yet stern, "Sora...I know things look bad…

"Oh not you too" Sora rubbed his head in frustration, turning to the wall he started slamming his hand on the wall, "Why don't you guys get it, Namine...My Namine is in trouble, she's here, we are...Who knows were ...Riku has lost it ...Mom is…..Mom is…..."

"That Vexen guy said you were being manipulated by the memory of Namine" Goofy spoke again, "What if he's right"

Sora turned around scowling, "Manipulated! Again what's wrong with wanting to save a friend! Namine is in trouble, don't you care! Nothing else matters...Don't you see that, only Namine ...Only namine!"

"Sora…

"Don't Sora me!" Sora yelled, he took another deep breath, "Look, I've said it before now...Namine...is...the...only...thing...that matters, she's the only thing that makes me happy ...Do I have anyone who understands me!"

"I do kid...If you wanna talk" 

"Shut up!"

Donald and Goofy looked confused.

"Who are you talking too now?" Goofy asked.

Sora turned to them scowling, breathing heavily, "I-I…..I gotta be alone"

He took Jiminy off his shoulder and handed him to Donald before running off.

"Sora wait!"

"Wait! Sora!" 

Sora just ignored them as he kept running. He needed distance. Lots of distance right now. He didn't want to have to deal with those two. One reason was he felt that if he said anything else, he might say something he'd regret, the other was that he didn't want to have to deal with any questions or talk, he just wanted to find Namine. Find Namine and save her, it didn't matter who or what got in his way now, not those hooded guys, not even Riku.

Namine was all that mattered, there was no one else. No one else is important.

As he ran though his emotions got the best of him for he wanted to just clobar Donald and Goofy

How dare they consider something other than Namine to not be important it was absurd unthinkable and just plain rude.. The anger in him was boiling, he was glad he was finally rid of those two blockheads and Jiminy, if he was going to do this he was going to do this on his own. To Sora, all of this was for Namine, that was the only person who mattered, no one else.

Riku, well he was something else. Sora knew about his constant need for control and perhaps protecting Namie on his own was definitely something he do. Though the extremes he was going too, the embrace of darkness. His maddening need to oppose him. Why was his best friend doing this. The more Sora thought the more he worried that Riku would take protecting her too far, and do anything. Perhaps go as far to when Soras as Keyblade Master would have to do something ...No, no he wouldn't think it.

Never!

Sora stopped himself and with a fist smashed his fist to the wall hard. "Namine...Only Nanime….."

"Amazing kid, you really are going all out aren't yuh" Bill said causing Sora to jump back, he was floating right behind him now, "And all for this one person too, how chivarous, how brave...how...heroic"

"I'm not in the mood to talk". Sora huffed as he kept moving

"Clearly" Bill said smugly, floating in front of Sora's face now. The poor boy wished he'd just go away but it seemed it was just not to be at the moment. "But you are getting closer, I can tell, just one more door and you'll have your precious Namine in the palm of your hand...But it might come at a cost" 

"Oh not you too" Sora groaned, clenching his fist in anger "I'm tired of all these riddles, just-just give it to me straight for once!" 

Bill just laughed, "Look at you kid, the great hero who defeated Xehanort slowly losing it...It be hilarious it wasn't sad, I mean, I think it's funny but others might not"

"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled almost slashing Bill with his Keyblade, thankfully it just went right through him. 

"Okay, okay...Calm down…." Bill said, getting on Sora's last nerve, he had his Keyblade at the ready, but the demon triangle just seemed chill, "Just hear me out...You are a lucky kid. How many people do you know come from a boring dull Island only to then be swept off and see the universe and all its facets. To interact with others, learn from them, influence their lives and vice versa ..."

"Yeah, so…." Sora said still sounding upset, "Sometimes, sometimes I wish I didn't have that life, that I could just be back home with Namine"

Bill raised his eye, "You know some people would leap at the chance to be able to interact with the worlds...see it all, escape the boredom and the mundane that society has put on them ...Didn't you think that? What you do...It's a privilege...a gift...don't squander it".

"I thought that way once" Sora sighed, defeat overtaking him for a moment as he just sagged "But knowing where it's gotten me now...I...I just wanna go back home". 

"Would you trade with someone else if to go back to a somewhat normal life" Bill asked, his expression inquisitive 

"I….." Sora paused unsure, "Maybe, I don't know...That's a big question"

He wanted the hurt right now to go away so badly, all these memories in his head. Some of them more conflicting than others. Images going through his head one way or another. It was like he had lived two lives but only one of them was real, not knowing what to believe anymore. It hurt, so much of it hurt.

"I know, I know kid...I have these moments too" Bill said continuing to float around Sora, putting a tender hand on his shoulder, his eye giving a sympathetic look "As an all seeing being of pure energy, I see the infinite, so I know stuff from areas that have been, will be, might not be, etc etc...You get used to it over the millenia though and learn to make sense of it...Or more no sense...Ha!"

"Just make it stop" Sora said, now clutching his head and heart, "Just...I wanna know one thing"

"Give me the card kid" Bill held out his arm, for some reason it sorta reminded him of the time Riku did it with him, a signal of trust.

"Huh?" 

Bill twiddled his fingers excitedly, "The card, the one blondie gave yuh...Give it to me, and when you go through the door this time, things will become far more clear than they ever have been before" 

"I-I can do that?" Sora asked, holding out the card in his hand, recognizing the image of his home.

Bill just nodded.

Sora handed Bill the card slowly, though he still was entirely sure if everything would work out as he hopped.

"You know kid...We're a lot alike, I too used to love seeing the universe , getting to know all the little ins and out of it all, even my own family said I probably shouldn't because of rules and what not. But I wanted to see i all and learn it all so badly" When Bill spoke it was almost nostalgic like discussing a life that had long since passed him as he continued to just look at the card, he sighed, "Boy those earlier centuries were fun, just seeing it all, learning it all, not for any real reason, i just wanted to ...you know"

"Yeah, I-I get that" Sora sighed, feeling sorry for Bill now, "So...what happened"

Bill shrugged, "Guess i got bored of it that's all, being in the same dimension and only being able to see but not really touch...you know. I did all the seeing, never did a lot of touching like you".

Sora eyes widened as he suddenly realized just what he was saying for the first time since they met, "Bill? Are you, are you stuck?"

"We're all stuck kid" Bill said, his voice almost bitter, "But yeah, in some ways, I honestly have more interactivity here because of how this castle sorta is a bridge between the real world and the mindscape"

Sora frowned, feeling guilty now that he's calmed himself "Oh, I wish I could help"

"You just may kid ...you just may…" Bill then summoned a card in his hand and held it to Sora, "If you need help, here's my card"

"Will I remember"

Bill chuckled, "So long as you have it with you...I think you'll be fine"

Sora put it in his pocket and rushed off.

"Don't worry kid...I'll be watching", The last thing Bill said sounding a little to ominous though, almost, almost threating "I'll be watching you"


	31. Into the Bunker

Into the Bunker 

Jafar and Gideon stood at the ends of the forest near the Mystery Shack as few Heartless warriors approached them. They stood at attention and saluted. Gideon seemed scared, holding the lamp close to his chest. It had been several hours now and they still couldn't find any sign of the Pine's Family or the Journal needed. Worst still they have not found Riku. Jafar was getting nervous now. He needed that boy in order to complete his deal with the mysterious Zexion and break free of the laws of magic that obund his Genie power.

So much was on the line, this was his chance to prove to himself and others that he wasn't second best. That he could go on his own, no master, no allies, him alone, and allied with no one.

"Report" Jafar hissed.

The Heartless eyes began to glow bright yellow as a hissing sound echoed around the forest. Jafar face twisted and churned, until it ended in a frustrated scowl and finally a fiery rage. He slammed his snake staff into the ground unleashing a magical energy that blue them back.

"Go back into the forest and keep searching for them!"

Gideon froze, "So uh...Y-You're still gonna make Mabel my queen yes"

"Look at you little!" Jafar grabbed Gideon by the collar of his shirt before calming, "I mean...My dear Gideon...Of course, I will aid you with Mabel, when we break the laws of magic all our wishes will be granted".

"R-Right?" Gideon chuckled nervously, "I-I trust you"

Jafar let go of Gideon who landed on the ground with a thud, "Go...Now go inside, see if you can't find any research that might prove useful to me"

"O-Of course" Gideon nods frankly as he goes back inside.

Jafar took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. Now he was alone outside in the dark side. Though his thoughts were definitely quite intrusive. Already he could hear Maleficent chiding him, saying his anger was getting the better of him.

He clenched his staff.

"You may have led our army Maleficent but now look at you" Jafar hissed to the stars, "You stay trapped in a world of your own hubris. I was the one who said we should have dealt with the boy from the start, instead you strung him along thinking he would be useful to some granger cause, now your cause died, while mine is only beginning"

"This Maleficent means something to you?" Jafar turned around to see Zexion stand behind him again. The stranger did seem to have a bad habit of appearing when one wanted privacy.

Jafar sneered, "Well as you know she was my former Mas-ally...We didn't always see eye to eye on a lot of things, but she led the Heartless to ner victory. Till she let her own ego get in the way"

"I see…" Zexion tapped his chin in thought, "Yes, yes I do remember reading up on this Maleficent in the past, she does seem like quite a power house"

"She was powerful, but now I am far more powerful" Jafar looked at his own staff not trying to get annoyed by the thought.

"Yes" Zexion smired, "But only if you find me Riku"

-000-

The area around Riku started to darken now as. The Heartless must have been trapped or something for they started to ease up, and eventually vanish completely. They barely managed to escape Pacifica's mansion out alive, the attack was so quick and precise. It was now just the four of them, Riku, Max, Mabel and Pacifica, all alone in the dark, yet they could see just enough as to keep pressing forward. Whatever was keeping the Heartless away was unknown but it was good enough at the moment.

Riku took a moment to realize where they were. He could hear the sound of dripping water. Feeling his way, he felt hard rock against the palm of his glove. They were definitely underground in some sort of mine area and while the Heartless were not there he could still smell the scent of darkness.

"Phew, we made it," Mable declared her breathing heavier as she became tired.

Riku shook his head, "Not out of the woods yet" 

"We are underneath a cave," Pacifica said, trying her best to keep up, "That doesn't even count as the woods.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will be back in the woods soon" Mabel said, jumping over a rock.

"Mable?" A gruff voice came from under them.

All of them froze now as they heard the sound of footsteps approach. Riku took out his sword eater just in case it was a trick..

"G-Grunkle Stan?" Mable eyes widened recognizing that mangy old voice anywhere, "Grunke Stan, is that you!"

"Mable! Kids!" As if by a miracle Stan Pines emerged out of the shadows, Iago and Zazu was also by his side, "You're alive! Yes! Still number one guardian!" 

"Grunkle Stan!" Mable clenched his leg in relief, "Your okay, I thought Jafar blasted you"

"He did, and I ended up here...Guess he just teleported me...Heh...Dumb magic doesn't work on old Stan Pines"

"Yeah, that's great and all" Max interjected now, "But we still have Heartless coming after us" 

Outside they could hear screeching on what sounded like Heartless echoing around the cave. Riku could smell their stretch even from here. The horrid beast was coming and they needed to run soon if they were going to survive.

"Come on kids follow me" Stan said as he led them through the metal hinges.

"Ew," Pacifica stuck out her tongue in disgust, "You don't know where it's been"

Mable continued to hit the metal until she felt a door. Riku's eyes were starting to get better that he could see the metal as well and the door attached to it. He quickly went up to it and began to pull the door out.

"Thanks" Mable smiled.

Riku nodded as he headed in.

Inside there were mounds of equipment enough to perhaps let them stand a chance inside when trying to retake the shack. As well as a large multi-screen computer monitor though none of the screens were one. Though it was incredibly dusty and some of it needed a big pick me up. It must have been decades old, perhaps even more.

"Yeesh, this is a lot of stuff" Max said as he looked around.

Stan sighed, "Yeah, I know"

"Looks like one of those crazy apocalypse bunkers crazy people make" Pacifica commented

Mable eyes widened, "Wait a minute ...I know this place, this is Grunkle Ford's bunker"

"Who?"

"Grunkle Ford" Mable repeated, "Stan's twin, remember, he was kinda like Dipper...In a way".

Riku noticed Mable frown.

"Isn't he the hotter stan?" Pacifica replied.

"Hey!" Stan grunted, "But yeah, Ford built this place in case of the apocalypse or any of the weird stuff he was messing with came back to bite him in the kisser. Thankfully though I found myself here when I was blasted and have been holding down the fort until it all boils over"

"Knowing Jafar, it will take a while" Iago groaned, "Seriously my old boss is a stickler for stuff"

"Well it looks like things aren't that good" Stan said as he activated the screen.

Sure enough many cameras activated, showing off various places of Gravity Falls. All over Heartless were spreading. Harassing people or rounding them up for who knows what. Riku just glared at the images, knowing too well that the Heartless were probably gathering hearts to add to their ranks. He remembered how Maleficent would order them to go to worlds to increase her own army. Jafar being the most powerful dark force user probably was the centerpoint of the normally mindless drones.

"Oh no!" Mable said seeing her beloved Gravity Falls in turmoil, "Those Heartless are gonna destroy the town...again".

"Hopefully we don't have to worry about the Keyhole, if the world was restored once" Riku said, "At least I think so, to bad we don't have a Keyblade"

Max groaned, "Great, Heartless and no Keyblade...wish there more Keyblade Masters around who we could ask for help"

Riku sneered but kept to himself.

"We gotta stop them!" Mable said with determination.

"Thankfully we found each other" Zazu sighed, "Though how good that is it's up for debate"

The more Riku looked the more he realized that there were more than just weapons. There were food cans all stocked, various boxes all stacked with take the snacks and small things. This was definitely a great place to be right now, although part of him wondered if the Heartless would come and attack them at any moment. He wished he could have met this Grunkle Ford, he seemed like someone who was prepared for just about anything.

"So...Are we stuck here now?" Max asked, starting to look a little nervous as he walked around the small place.

"Hey better here then out there" Stan grunted.

"No" Riku interjected, "This is perfect, we can come up with a plan, with supplies, weapons, food, and get that lamp" 

"Oh yeah, one snap of the fingers as Jafar turns it all to dust" Iago grunted, "Believe me kid, Jafar will kill yuh before you can get to him"

"We might be able to get into the Shack and make it from there," Mable suggested.

"Are you nuts honey, it's dangerous," Stan said grabbing some chips, "Wouldn't you rather eat instead?"

"No Grunkle Stan we gotta help the people okay. Besides we have Riku, he'll make sure nothing bad happens to us"

Stan eyed Riku carefully, looking unsure.

Pacifica had a look of disgust, "Great, I have to stay here, that's just great, and my mansion is probably trash…

"And your parents" Mable frowned.

"Eh, who cares".

"Pazz!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get some rest, better if we attack in the morning, the darkness...The Darkness holds to many bad things"

-000-

Thankfully the Bunker was well equipped and most of the place was lit up so the electronics worked. Mable found some tea and started to heat it up. Apparently Grunkle Ford had restocked when he had returned and prior to the Heartless arrival. With things calming down Riku and the others finally sat down and just had time to talk to one another for real. Stan seemed uncomfortable among all of them but he kept to himself. Zazu and Iago flying around and muttering to one another one thing or another as they joined the rest of the crowd.

"Thanks Mabel" Riku said as she handed him his tea.

"You know, after singing that heroic song about protecting people and everything...Kinda thought we'd actually go and do some heroism" Max said, as he still stood in the middle of Pacifica's living room.

Riku rolled his eyes, "And go out into the woods were Heartless are probably all over the place, yeah, I don't think so"

"Ugh, this place is muggy" Pacifica muttered.

"Hey at least it's shelter with food" Stan muttered taking a bite of beans, "Granted my taste buds went to crud in my fifties so I guess I can't really judge the food".

"So…"Mable interjected now, "First things first, we need a plan, how do we take out a Genie"

"And just so you know I'm gonna have you three handle this" Pacifica said looking at all of them, "I'm not really the fighting type"

"Don't worry we didn't expect you to join anyway" Mable said, still smiling, "To dangerous, you could get hurt and I'd hate for that to happen because uh ...uh…" She stammered for a bit, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment "Cuz you are a dear friend and I care about your safety"

"Oh uh, thanks…" Pacifica said, seeming a bit taken aback.

Riku smirked, taking a sip of tea before speaking, "Well, the best way to defeat Jafar is to just get his lamp from that Gideon kid, once we do that, we can seal him and lock him up" 

"Unless someone else finds him first" Max stated.

"We can cross that bridge when we get there"

"What! Why can't we cross it now. I mean, how do you take on a Genie? Do we charge forward, do we assault the shack, do we…. "

"Easy," Riku muttered, taking Max by the hand to calm him down, "We just got here, let's take a moment to relax.

Max seemed taken aback, looking down at Riku's hand a bit surprised for a few seconds as the words must have processed in his mind"Relax! Relax! How can I relax! I'm stuck here in this strange place, and just got attacked by an evil clone of you, and a evil Genie...Mable is like the only nice person I've met"

"Aw, thank you," Mabel said.

"Well panicking isn't going to help anyone" Riku sneered, taking his hand away and curling up again.

Riku quickly took a deep breath before getting any angrier. He straightened himself and tried to loosen up, such rash emotion wouldn't get him anywhere with these two. Max continued to seem to be in a panic, Mable though seemed to be just happy. Riku knew that this 'team' that he had agreed to help didn't have a chance in the world taking on Jafar. They were naive and quasi-stupid. Quickly he shoved those thoughts. Negative thinking of the people helping him wasn't going to help anything.

"You take out the lamp and then you control him" Riku stated, stoically, 

"Easier said than done" Iago muttered, "Especially when it comes to Jafar, he might not be the most hands on, but the guy is sneaky. Used to see him always try to talk his way out of something when he and Maleficent used to strategize about how to rule the worlds".

Riku nodded, "Indeed" he was starting to lighten up to Max, he seemed to have sense.

While Riku noticed that Max was stubborn and definitely not like the older Goof he had met with Sora, Mable definitely had the wide eyed optimism of his Island friends. Though he would never admit it Riku did feel it was infectious, something to counter his own cynicism.

"I think personally going at it at night isn't the best idea" Pacifica spoke, "Night seems to be when a lot of weirdos in this town come out"

"There not weirdo's" Mable said defensively, "They are just charming unique individuals who express themselves differently"

"Aka, weirdos"

"Gotta agree with blondie here" Stan grunted, "This town is full of weirdos and chumps...most of them easy to scam"

An awkward pause as Mable just glared at both Stan and Pacifica for their behavior.

"So uh, why don't we get to know each other" Max intervened before an argument started out, "I'll start, high I'm Max, my dad's name is Goofy and I got here because of weird Star Shard thing"

"Oh sharing!" Mable perked up again, "I like the way you think Max" 

"This isn't some show and tell Mable" Riku groaned.

"Ah come on Riku , share"

"I'd like to hear this" Pacifica said as she leaned back on the couch

"What's there to say?" Riku said tapping the fire, "I have parents who got divorced, step parents who don't care...Sora and Kairi were my only friends. Then I turned on them for power and darkness and now I'm here"

"Yeesh," Pacifica said, "Need to learn how to tell a story"

Mable smacked Mable on the shoulder, "Come on...That was sad, that probably caused a whole bunch of issues, mentally, maybe that's why he turned evil and all"

Riku groaned.

"I will be adding therapy sessions to your redemption chart when this all calms down" Mabel declaered now turning to Max, "Max? Story time".

Max sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Alright, well my dad is Goofy, he's the captain of the guard, he's all I have, until Sora showed up and took him. Now I don't know where he is, if he's even alive! And I don't know what I'm gonna do!" He curled into a ball and entered a panic state

Riku and Mabel looked nervously at each other. He knew all too well to have a friend very concerned with a parent. Sora would always worry about his mother. Especially after his father passed, his mother became the epicenter of his life. So if Max was anything like Sora, then Riku knew what his relationship with his father was probably like. A wave of pity came over him. He didn't know Goofy that well, or at all really, apart from a few weird things about him, being a goof and all. But he knew he was definitely loyal to Sora, and would continue to go on his journey with him. Still, it was a bit unfair that Max had to be alone like this

"Look I get it" Riku finally said taking a deep breath

"Huh?" Max lifted his head.

"Being mad at Sora, maybe even you're dad…."

"I'm not mad at my dad" Max said defensively, "I could never...he's my dad and I-" 

"What kid isn't mad at their father" Riku insisted, "At least he cares, and Sora well ...Sora's not always the best when it comes to understanding social cues. But I know he cares too, believe me, you told him what you told me, he'll work every second to try and fix it". 

"He said…" Max sniffed, "He said, he'd keep my dad safe"

"I'm sure he did, in fact he was" Riku said, "But he's not protecting him, they are working together as ...as a team"

Riku was starting to realize the connection Sora had with his companions now for the first time. Perhaps it was a connection he needed with these two if he was going to get out of this mess.

"Exactly" Mabel declared, "That's it, sharing, working together as a team"

"Yeah," Riku sighed, "A team"

As they slept Riku paced around, he could not rest, the thought of Heartless was too prevalent in his mind. Heartless were probably out there looking for them. Why they didn't pop up here was a mystery. Sometimes he wondered if his own internal darkness would be what lead them to his new found friends at the moment. Part of him wanted to get them moving, keep running, but he knew that would only make things worse in the long run.

Speaking of his friends Riku couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched them rest.

If they were scared and nervous they didn't show it. Mable kept close to Pacifica, making him wonder if she really did feel something deeper for her. Max on the other seemed a bit restless as he slept standing up. He definitely was not what Riku had expected from a son of Goofy. In some ways he reminded Riku a bit of Sora. Headstrong, yet good natured at heart.

Riku continued to watch until he began to hear a soft moan sound, then a groan. It was Max, he was flinching in his sleep. He looked like he was having a nightmare. His flinching continued as he began muttering something in his sleep, a bit louder.

"D-Dad...Dad!"

"Max?" Riku walked up to him, something felt off about him. "You-okay?"

Max stirred before his eyes opened up his eyes crying, "POP!".

"Hey," Riku took him by the shoulder "Are you ok

Max just nodded not even jumping at the fact Riku had joined in, "Just thinking...Bad dream"

"Been there" Riku stood next to him, "I've done a lot of thinking in my time, sadly none of it good. Or at least a lot of it recently hasn't been good".

The two just stood in silence. It was the first real time Riku ever felt a bit at peace when looking at them. Perhaps having someone to stand next to instead of being alone helped. He could tell by looking at his face that Max was troubled. The young teen having a sense of concern, of anger, and definitely of sadness. A mix of emotions that weren't good in situations like these.

Riku wondered if he should try to press the issue or not. He barely knew him, yet wouldn't that be the friendly thing to do. Knowing Sora he'd probably just jump in and start talking the poor kids ear off about whatever or whoever he was into at the time.

Max walked off into a deeper area of the bunker for a while where he could be alone. Riku slowly followed, making sure that no one would try to hurt him. Someone had to have his back, and he trusted Mable and Pacifica to look after one another.

Once thinking he was alone Max took a deep breath.

Max

Sure I spend my days

Skating around.

Head in my helmet and my feet off the ground.

But there is more to me than just my name

Give me a chance and I could change the game.

And maybe one day would say

"Congrats laddy it's your lucky day"

That's it all i always wanted.

Then I could finally say I've done it.

Let me adventure

Be a contender

And more.

(Cause your not a simple Goof) 

I wish they'd see

I'm not just the goof next door

Their gotta be a better way

A way to save the ones I love

But how i can stop the end of the world

When I'm just a simple Goof

(No your not a simple Goof)

So what if I'm a Goof, it's what I wanna be.

There isn't anyone who is as goofy as me.

Skater supreme two years of the row.

I am the master of my own do-jo

And everyone here knows they can depend.

On this expert arcade player whose a trusted friend

I can...Eat a lot of icecream.

I can even play my nose like.

Let me have adventure, be a contender and more.

(Cause your not a simple Goof)

Can't they see I am not the Goof next door

(No your not a simple…) 

I wish that I could turn back time.

I never thought my world would be sad.

I just wanna hang out...With my dad.

But fear I fear could drag us down.

And now there's panic that runs amok in this simple town.

(No, no no)

NO!

Just let me have adventure, be a contender and more.

(Cause your not a simple goof)

I will show I am not the goof next door!

(No your not a simple goof)

I am gonna find

A better way

A way to save the life I love

And I am gonna stop the end of the…

(NO! You are still a simple goof)

"No , I can do this, just give me a chance)

(You are still a simple goof)

"I'll...I got a team, just like Sora had with Donald and dad, maybe I could help

I just need to find my thing and once I do I'll...But if I don't find it, this goof is gonan help no matter what!

NO I'M NOT A SIMPLE GOOF!

(Let me have adventure be a contender and more) 

NO I'm NOT A SIMPLE GOOF

(They will see he is not the goof next door)

YEAH!  
YEAH!

YEAH! 

Now at last

I have a found a way

A way to save the ones I love

I am not!

A simple  
Goooooooooof!

"So-" Riku took a deep breath, "W-What were you thinking about?" 

Max leaped shocked to see Riku standing there now.

"H-how long have you been standing there" Max asked cheeks turning bright red"

"Long enough" Riku shrugged, "Was that a whole musical number thing going on, I'm honestly not sure, I feel like Mable has done that a few times herself since I knew her. It's a bit weird if you asked me"

Max sighed as he let the embarrassment subside "Sorry….Guess the musical is part of the toon thing" he sat down on a nearby rock and looked up. As if trying to look up at the night sky. "You know, my dad used to say that when my mom died, she went to join the stars at that hers were the brightest up there"

"Really?" Riku said looking at the stars now, "That's uh, she must be beautiful"

"She was. You know uh, Riku um…" Max coughed as Riku sat down next to him now, "Thanks for uh, saving me back there"

"Your welcome, you uh, you seem to be a good fighter" 

"Really?"

Riku shrugged, "Sure, yeah, I don't see why you wouldn't be"

"Thanks," Max sighed, "Sometimes, sometimes I wish I could have gone with my dad, maybe I could have helped"

"Maybe, or maybe not" Riku said, looking off into the distance now, avoidng Max's gaze, he felt a bit warm when looking at him for some reason, like his heart skipping a few beats each time he did. It was strange. "If your dad didn't want you to go, he was probably trying to protect you"

"I know but-"

"He's all you have." Riku finished

Max looked to Riku and nodded, They didn't have to say much but they had an understanding. For Max, his father was his rock and Riku, Sora. Both of them were fighting to return to the thing that meant most to them

"I get it, believe it or not, I do"

Silence as Riku saw Max's hand over his own before quickly retracting it.

"Sorry," Max said, cheeks turning red, "Anyway ...Never though any of this would happen, granted I didn't think anything would happen, at least not on this scale"

"Trying living on a small Island and thinking nothing would ever happen" Riku snickered, "Believe me, I've come to be open minded to a lot these days"

Max chuckled.

Riku smirked, he was starting to like Max, in some ways he reminded him a bit of Sora. The same sort of wide eyedness to him, and a sense of wanting to do the right thing and be a hero. Something Sora had quite a lot of when they were kids back home. However unlike Sora, there was a bit of an edge to him that Riku admired, not always a happy go lucky dork, but more grounded in that regard.

"Ah, look" Max pointed, seeing Mable scootch up to Pacifica closer, "Cute, wish I was still in a relationship"

"You were?"

"Yeah, girl named Roxanne ...It ...It ended mutually"

Riku nodded understanding, "Yeah, never really had an eye for anyone...Always focused on Sora" 

"That's not creepy sounding"

Riku chuckled, "Not -Well, no matter ...I'm just glad he's in my life"

"It's weird, when we started dating, I sorta just...Lost interest quickly, it's really hard to explain" Max said hunching over in ansurity, "But, she was kind about it, she could tell"

"That's good"

It was getting awkward now, Riku never talked about his personal relationship issues with anyone. Though for some reason right now talking to Max seemed quite calming, almost soothing. He didn't feel judged or like he was being questioned. Perhaps it was because Max knew nothing about him except for some letters his father sent him, and even then it felt Max didn't care about what Riku had done in the past.

"What are you two love birds up too" Riku turned around to see Stan walking up towards them now, "I ain't interrupting am I"

Riku and Max cheeks both turned red, "No!"

"Eh, not that I care, I've done it with everyone and anyone, I have no preference" Stan grunted as he sat down, "Ugh, still can't believe my idiot brother is still causing my trouble, you bring him back only for the forces of darkness to take him away again. Just my luck aint it"

"I wouldn't know" Riku shrugged as he sat down with him, Max joining him shortly.

"Yeah well-" Stan grunted rubbing his head, "Look kids, like I said, I need you to watch over my family….My family, well-you know"

"I get it " Riku stated, "They are all you have right"

"Yeah"

"I get it too" Max sighed, "That's why I'm here, because of my dad, family's important". 

"Yeah, especially the family you find, you don't want to lose it" Riku sighed sitting down rubbing his head.

Stan smiled, "Yeah, I get it, blood or not, you don't want to lose something that's great...Look kids, I know I can't stop Mable from joining yuh on whatever wacky plan you got. Believe me, she's too much like me in a lot of ways. Just...Just keep her safe, and Dipper, please, in case I can't"

Riku and Max looked at each other and nodded

The three of them just sit down together in silence. Riku might not have had much of a connection with his own personal family, but Sora, Kairi, they were his family. He wanted to protect them and that turned into something selfish at first. Now, he just wanted to get back to them and apologize for so long.

"Hey look-" Max pointed to a corner of the bunker and saw one of those journals that Dipper was always talking about and picked it up, "Wonder what it says, let's take a look"

Riku sat down as Max opened it, and couldn't be much harm.

The image was that of several rushed and almost manic scribbles of "Do not Trust...Trust No one…." and in the center of it all a Triangle like creature with one singular eyes, two arms, two legs and a top at on tip, written underneath was the name ...Bill Cipher

"Yeesh," Max grimace, "Whose that"

Riku shook his head, "I don't know ...Hopefully someone Sora never has to deal with"


	32. Dead Mom New Girl

Dead Mom and the New Friend

Sora awoke, feeling the sweet warmth of the covers though his sleep was still muddied by strange dreams. Dreams of a castle where everything inside of it was completely white. He was traveling along with some strange duck and dog creature and fighting figures in black coats whose faces were covered with hoods. Also he was wielding some sort of mythical weapon called a Keyblade, and was considered a hero by everyone. It was such a strange dream, he was glad to be done with it.

These dreams have been plaguing him for a while now. No matter what he did he couldn't help but keep having these dreams. What was stranger though was just how real they were though. Less like dreams and more like memories.

"Sora ...Sora…..Wake up you lazy bum" Sora's eyes blinked as he saw a shadow overlook him, those familiar blue eyes covered by locks of blonde hair.

Sora's heart skipped a beat as he leaped up, hearing giggling, "Give me a break Namine"

She just smiled as he got to his knees and stood up. Namine had been his best friend since they were children. They met when they were very young, and clicked instantly. She was sweet, kind, and always by his side. Already he could see her notepad at the ready, probably a sketch of him napping in there somewhere.

"I-I just had a weird dream that's all" Sora said rubbing his head.

Namine shrugged, "You and your dreams Sora, always so strange"

"Yeah, but this one was weird, I was in a castle, and it was all white...and for some reason my companions were a duck and a dog"

"Weird" Namine giggled.

"Yeah…." Sora groaned

"Oh come on, weird is fun, weird makes the world go round" Another more high pitched voice said.

Sora looked up to see a familiar tall looking boy, with messy blonde hair that covered one of his eyes leaving the other yellow one exposed. He was wearing a casual yellow jacket with whiet suite underneath, a fancy bow tie tied around his neck. Tall, and skinny, he always had a wide grin on his face, though his smile was always a tad crooked, like it was always scheming, still Sora trusted that face no matter what.

Good old Bill Cipher himself, another best friend from childhood. He was like an older brother in a lot of ways, strange yes but always coming up with good advice that would get him through the day . Together, Namine and him were an unlikely trio of weirdo's all together. He was carrying a large log with him as he approached.

Thinking back, the harshness of reality started to kick in.

The last few months of Sora life had become a living nightmare, at least on an emotional level. His mom had passed, now he was an orphan. Thankfully though if it weren't for his friend Namine taking him in he'd probably have to leave the Island or worse, for he didn't really have many relatives close by. Namine had been his saving grace, and someone he cherished greatly. He had a close bond with her, but after that the bond was only stronger now.

In fact it was Namine and Bill who had took him in when his mother died, giving him a place to say...For that he was forever grateful.

Still, he missed his mother, missed her more than anything in the world. Part of him was starting to forget her. Many of the images he had of her had been lost or went missing. His mother was not someone who likes taking images of herself. Now all Sora had to go on were his memories, but slowly it felt as if they were fading.

"Hey what's so glum chum" Bill said leaning on the log he had brought with him.

Sora sighed, "Sorry, I was just thinking about mom"

"Still?" Bill said tapping his fingers, "Come on kid, you gotta focus, we're about set sail soon across the brimey blue"

Namien seemed surprised, "Is that happening soon," She sounded excited, "I thought we had a while to go"

"Nope, did a big run around on the raft, soon will be outta here faster then the horses at the track"

The raft, Bill and Namine's dream, to leave the Island and explore the world and all they had to offer. Sora was on board with this idea too, not only because he wanted to explore but because he wanted to be with his friends as well. However ever since his mother's passing, it was less about exploring but more about getting away from the memories of the Island and maybe finding some peace. Though as he thought about it, the more guilt he felt as if he was trying to forget about her.

"So, you think it's really gonna work" Sora asked looking up at Bill who smiled, "We'll really be able to see the worlds"

Bill shrugged, "Sure, see the worlds...See all the weird and bizarre...It's out there, and if it's not, then will just have to make the weird ourselves"

"Make it ourselves"

"Yeah, look at me, I'm weird to add a bit of spice to this already dull and tiny Island"

Sora sighed, "I guess"

"It will be fun Sora" Namine said taking his han and smiling, he felt good looking at that smile, "You, me and Bill ...The three of us, it's gonna be fun, imagine all the things you can draw, all the adventures will go on. Like when we were kids remember"

Sora chuckled, "Yeah...All those adventures"

He remembered those adventures, he used to pretend to be some epic hero fighting a dragon and saving Namine who was a princess. Those felt like more innocent times, back when his mother was alive. Now though, he just felt deflated, like he was doing this just to find a distraction.

"Hey, hey, no goggling, we got work to do" Bill said picking up the log, "You too can make kissy fate later"

Sora just turned red.

The rest of the morning was spent working on the raft. It was definitely hard work but worth it. Also like with everything else with this project a good distraction for him to not think about his mom or everything else going on at Destiny Island at the moment. As they kept on working Bill looked out onto the horizon.

"Just think" Bill said sounding happy, "Will be out there making stories of our, think of the prestige, the recognition, the fame"

"I'm not really into fame," Sora said, tying rope together and his fingers keep fumbling it up.

"Ah, you should" Bill snickered, "It's cool...Besides, I plan to have a big party in honor of our departure, everyone is invited of course, Namine you and Sora will dance to the crowds"

"Wait what?" Sora cheeks turned red.

Namine just took his side pleadingly and giddy, "Oh come on Sora, please, please ...For me ...It will be fun, we get to show our love for each other".

Sora sighed, but how could he say no to that. Namine was probably the biggest help to him since his mom's passing and he did have deep affection for her. How could he not want to express his feelings for the girl he loved.

"Okay" Sora smiled.

"Great!" Bill declared, "Hey kid you still got your lucky card"

Sora looked into his pocket and saw a card with a triangle with a single eye and top hat on it, "Yeah…"

"Great, remember that's a lucky card, it's supposed to give you good luck"

Sora chuckled, "I know, you gave it to me when I was younger"

"Well it's definitely made my life luckier" Namine beamed and kissed him right on the lips.

"Now, now…." Bill snickered, "You can do that and more when we leave"

"_If! _You can leave"

Sora felt a chill run down his spine as he turned around. There he saw one of the local Islanders, Riku, standing behind them.

For a long time, Riku and Sora had always known about each other but they never really got on, nor did they have much interaction with one another. He was always a bit of a loner, but whenever he interacted he was either very rude or just mean. Sora never really liked him, and always felt that he had to protect Namine whenever he was around.

"You honestly think you can leave this place" Riku asked almost in a mocking tone, "This Island is a prison...Surrounded by water"

"Thats' why we have a boat," Bill chuckled.

"Ha! A boat, really?" Riku walked over to the raft and looked over it, "Not even that sturdy, you honestly think that a boat is going to get you out of here"

Bill shrugged.

Namine glared at him, "Well will try"

"Go ahead and try but honestly your gonna fail" Riku smirked, "Your better off just staying here and being miserable like the rest of us"

"What do you want Riku" Sora asked, standing up to make sure nothing happened.

Riku shrugged, "Eh, nothing...Just thought I'd see what you were up too, like I said you really don't have much luck getting out of here. Not unless you could find some sort of magic or something"

"Magic doesn't exist" Sora taunted.

"How do you know, you haven't found it yet"

"And you will"

"I think so…" Riku said as he turned around, "And when I do I'll get out of here first"

Sora eyes narrowed, "Yeah well...Will leave first"

With that Riku just left gesturing them away as he walked off. Sora could feel a tinge of anger in his voice. Why was he always so mocking.

"Ah just ignore him kid" Bill said, "Soon it will just be the three of us"

Sora sighed, "Yeah...The three of"

-000-

Afternoon came and Sora needed some nice quality time for himself.

Destiny Island main town was quiet, mostly just the market place in the center or some of the neighborhoods surrounding it. As Sora began to walk around he tried to remember things he did with his mom whenever the two of them were together. However the harder he tried the difficult he found it. It was as if something was blocking the memories from becoming reality in his mind. A mental lock and he didn't have the key for it.

Sighing Sora sat down and didn't see anyone around, it was like the town was completely empty that day. Not that he didn't mind. It was nice to just not have anyone to talk to right now. Something inside him was very wrong, he felt very isolated and alone.

When he was with his mom, Destiny Island always felt magical. Or perhaps it was she made it magical. His mother was always able to make something extraordinary out of the mundane. She tell him stories about the large inactive volcano at the end of the Island, and how it was formed when the great Island gods decided it would be fun to play molton bowling. Or how the coconut fruit was the most juicy came the coconut cows. Silly stories perhaps but to him they were what made things interesting to his imagination.

His favorite stories of course being those of the sailors. Those brave individuals who would go out into the world to explore. The idea did entice him for sure, the idea of exploration, but also the tales of heroism that would come with it. Despite those large deeds though heroism to Sora just mean helping others, and making a difference.

Sora's mom always told him that no matter what even small things like befriending others could make a major difference in people's lives beyond just grand gestures of Namine. But now...Now she was gone, that inspiration was gone from him.

Only Namine seemed to fill him with any sort of real happiness or feeling at the moment, he would do anything for her.

Still, he missed trying to remember his mom, an he wanted answers, or something.

"Hey mom" Sora said looking up at the sky, "I hope you care hear my or something, I'm kidna...I'm kinda in a bit of a lump here"

Sighting again Sora just got up and continued to look around.

He missed his mom.

**Sora**

_Hey Mom, Dead Mom_

_I need a little help here_

_I'm prob'ly talking to myself here_

_But Dead Mom I gotta ask_

_Are you really in the ground?_

_Cause I feel you all around me_

_Are you here, Dead Mom?_

_Dead Mom_

_Dead Mom_

_I'm tired of trying to iron out my creases_

_I'm a bunch of broken pieces_

_It was you who made me whole_

_Every day their staring at me_

_Like all "hurry up get happy_

_Move along_

_Forget about your mom"_

_They are in denial_

_They don't wanna feel_

_They want me to smile_

_And clap like a performing seal_

_Ignored it for a while_

_But they've all lost their mind for real_

_You won't believe the mess that we've become_

_You're my home_

_My destination_

_And I'm your clone_

_Your strange creation_

_You held my hand_

_And life came easy_

_Now jokes don't land_

_And no one sees me_

_Nothing seems to fit_

_Mamma is this it?_

_Are you receiving?_

_I want something to believe in_

_Or I'm done_

_Take me where my soul can run_

_Or I'll be in my bedroom_

_Wake me when I'm twenty one_

_They're moving forward_

_They didn't lose a mom_

_Mamma won't you send a sign?_

_I'm running out of hope and time_

_A plague of mice, a lightning strike_

_Or drop a nuclear bomb_

_No more playing they're dumb game_

_I'll go insane if things don't change_

_Whatever it takes to make him say your name_

_Dead Mom_

"Sorry to hear about your mom" Sora blinked as he paused and turned around.

Behind him stood a young girl, around Namine's age. In fact she kinda looked like Namine in a way, except her hair was shorter and bright red. Her eyes were very blue, sorta like his, but they had a kindness to him. Sora felt his heart skip a beat looking at her. Honestly he never done that before with anyone but Namine.

"Uh, h-hi…" Sora took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sorry, am I uh ...huh…"

The girl just giggled, "Kairi"

"Huh"

"My name...My name is Kairi" She said extending a hand, "Yours"

Sora slowly took it, still unsure, "S-Sora...I'm Sora"

"Well nice to meet you Sora" Kairi said taking his hand firm before letting go, "Glad to meet someone here, been getting a bit loss here lately, I'm new"

"New?" Sora blinked the concept felt strange to him, "We don't get a lot of newcomers to the Island"

"Really? Can't imagine why, it seems nice here"

Sora nodded, "It is ...Well ...Um...See uh"

"Hey wait," Kairi ran up to him again, "I don't really know my way around here, I could really use a tour guide"

Sora bit his lip wanting to say no, however something was keeping him from speaking. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded. Whatever it was about this girl, he wanted to help, even though he also wanted to be alone.

"Oh thank you!" Kairi beamed, "So? Where to first!

Sora tapped his chin and had an idea, "I know!"

-000-

"The play Island?" Kairi asked as she looked around the area.

Sora helped her off the boat as the two of them walked onto the beach. The play Island was relatively empty today, just a few kids running around the beach. Nothing to special. Which was good, it was bad enough he had to be with someone, he didn't really want to put up with anyone else at the moment. Normally he would be willing to be social with just about anyone but now, now he just wanted isolation and loneliness...Except for Namine, and for some reason this new girl named Kairi.

"It looks nice" Kairi said as she carefully walked along the beach.

Sora nodded, closing his eyes, "I came here with my friends, normally we run around, relax...Have fun. Or at least we used too"

"What changed?" Kairi said, Sora just remaining quiet, "Was it because of your mom?"

"You could say that," Sora sighed, "I come here mostly with Namine now, try to forget, make me happy"

Kairi just frowned at him, the two of them continuing to walk across the beach, "Forgetting isn't going to help, it's only going to make you numb"

"_Maybe that's what I need though" _Sora thought but didn't say, "I guess…" he said instead.

The two of them just walked along the beach completely quiet and looking at the water. It was peaceful, kinda like when he and Namine did it. However, something about it felt more...real. A strange way to describe it though. Why wouldn't his previous walks not be real? Still, this was nice right now so best not to think about it and just continue.

"So what do you do hear for fun?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged, "Spar with wooden sticks, run around, usual stuff. Honestly the Island doesn't really have much here, so you kinda just have to use your imagination. Thankfully Namine always has something to draw or act out?"

"Who?"

Sora blushed, "Oh um...M-my friend, Namine"

"Oooooh," Kairi smirked, "By the looks of your read cheeks they sound like more of a friend"

"She's um…." Sora bit his lip before speaking, "My girlfriend"

"Ah how cute!"

"It's not cute"

Kairi laughed, "I think it's cute"

"Well it's not" Sora tried to get angry but couldn't, "I mean okay...Maybe a little, look, she was my best friend for a long time, and I've always had feelings for her and then you know...Poof, it kind happened".

As he kept walking, in the distance Sora could see that kid Riku running somewhere in the play Island jungle.

"Riku?" Sora asked sneering at him, "What do you want?"

"Hi" Kairi said waving politely, "I'm Kairi"

Riku just looked at him for a moment to his surprise took her hand, a change of attitude compared to this morning, "Hi"

A moment of silence passed as Riku just looked at both of them, his face indicated that he was thinking about something.

"Hey" Riku muttered, "Do you wanna see something"

"Sure!" Kairi seemed interested.

"What?" Sora was shocked.

Why was Riku acting so nice to them all of a sudden, especially when he was such a jerk earlier. Was it because Kairi was here. Did he like her, was he trying to impress her and show a side that he wasn't used too. Either way he found himself following him and Kairi to a new location he never ben too

Riku turned around and walked off signaling the two of them to come. Kairi followed instantly while Sora just stood there for a few moments. His mind rushing into a thousand different directions. First he had met a new girl who had never come to the Island and now Riku, someone he did know but barley wanted him and her to follow him to who knows were. What on earth was gong on right now?

"Sora!" Kairi called.

It was enough to get him to go follow.

Riku lead them into the deep part of the jungle, a area of the Island Sora had never been too before. Normally he would spend time on the beach or by the docks. Here though was kinda creepy, the large trees covering the sun and the large mountain areas eclipsing the sky. Eventually they headed toward a cave.

Slowly they entered, the area a bit closed off.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

Riku hushed him, "You'll see"

"Kinda creepy" Kairi muttered, "But I think it's also cool"

"You think this cool?" Sora asked.

"Yeah ... don't see why not"

Riku eventually lead them into the cave until they arrived towards a small tiny unclave with a wooden door inside of it. Sora saw the door immediately and for some reason was quickly drawn to it. It was so mysterious.

Why?

Why was there a door here.

"I wonder that too…" Riku said, as if he knew what Sora was thinking, "I found it a while ago, and wondered that same thing"

"Find anything out?" Kairi asked.

Sora blinked, surprised by her interested.

Riku shook her head, "No, I haven't but I have a theory, I think it has something to do with the old legend about the boy who left the Island"

"Legend?" Kairi asked, "What legend?"

"Oh I know that one, mom told me once," Sora said, "It's about a kid who was able to leave Destiny Island and was never seen again"

"Well I think it's real" Riku interjected, "I've been doing a bit of research and there's some proof that some of it was real. If it was...Then I want to find out how he left the Island, that way I can get away from this place too"

"Why?" Kairi asked, again she was very direct, "I just got here"

"Sorry about that, not much here...Just mostly dull people living dull lives"

Sora grimaced, one of those people was him and his mother.

"Hey he just lost his mom!" Kairi chasisted.

Sora face turned red.

"Oh, no offense" Riku said seeing Sora's expression.

"None taken" Sora grumbled. "Not like I ever had reason to tell you"

Kairi nodded, "However, I do think it is kinda cool, seeing other worlds with friends, though I wouldn't want to forget where I've come from, I'd like to take my experiences from home and spread them if I can, if it was appropriate of course"

"Only problem is I have no idea to open it" Riku said as he continued to move his hand along the wood of the door, as if he was looking for an opening, "It's been locked and nothing I've seen shows how exactly it can open"

"Maybe you need a magic key" Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, there's no such-"

"SORA!"

Sora recognized Namine's voice as she saw her coming inside, Bill walking a few feet behind him.

"Yeesh this place is filthy" Bill muttered.

"Sora? W-What are you doing?" Namine asked sounding nervous.

Sora realized that this may seem awkward and smiled wide, "Oh, uh...T-This is Kairi, she is new to the Island and I ran into her and was giving her a tour and well Riku came along and asked us to follow him in a cave and well ...Here we are"

Namine just remained quiet and blink.

"_Oh no...I'm in trouble"_

"Oh...Okay" Namine said looking at Kairi giving a polite bow, "Welcome to the Island"

"Eh what are you doing leading people into caves kid," Bill said pointing at Riku, "Seems sketchy if you ask me"

Sora immediately backed Riku up, "Oh well he just wanted to show us this door...Said it would be way to get people off the Island".

"A door?" Bill said tapping it, "This is just a piece of wood, doors ain't special kid"

"What are you talking about, of course there are special things out there" Riku snapped sounding upset, "Better than this boring place, at least there is something different...Something new...and I'm gonna find out, no matter what it takes"

"Heh, good luck" Bill snickered, "Come on Sora, let's go"

Kairi frowned, "Oh...You gotta go"

"Actually…" Namine took Bill by the arm, "Sora, you keep showing Kairi around...I-I need to talk to Bill about the big party".

"Oh, party planning, I love it" Bill smirked.

Sora looked nervous, "Oh...Okay…."

Something told Sora he was probably in trouble but right now things were already intense. However he didn't want to necessarily dump Kairi on her own, that wouldn't be nice. Hopefully things would begin to calm themselves over.

"So…" Sora looked at Kairi and Riku, "Do you want to continue the tour"

"You two can tour I'm gonna figure out how to get outta here"

Sora and Kairi slowly leave him as Riku just stairs at the door

"Yeah… Okay then.

Kairi waved to him, "Goodbye...Goodluck"

Riku just waved but didn't face them.

"So…" Sora sighed, "Where to next?"

Kairi tapped her chin to think, "Take me somewhere secret"

"Secret huh" Sora snapped his finger, "I got it!"

-000-

The Secret Place

Wasn't the most creative name on the Island for sure but it was definitely good enough considering the location. Here was a secret cave underneath the Island where most kids would hang out and draw cute little pictures on the walls. Sora had known about this place all his life since he was a young boy. Alot of the time he would bring Namine here and the two would hang out in the darkness. Other times he would be here by himself to just be alone with his thoughts.

"Wow, this place is cool" Kairi said looking around the small cave, "Hey what's this door"

Sora turend to look at the wooden door that was attached to the rock, "Oh


	33. What is Love

What is Love

Sora awoke in his bedroom again, yesterday was so strange that he wasn't entirely sure if all of it was real. He was just glad to be back in his room. The place was still as messy as ever, toys and clothes littered the floor. His blankets were all bent and crooked and everything was completely disorganized. Back in the day his own mother would have cleaned things for him, but she was gone now, and so he had to clean for himself. Sadness took him but only for a second, for other things were now troubling his heart, things that didn't give him sadness but...Unknown feelings.

As he took time to wake up, he tried to remember just what happened, his mind started spinning.

It had been a few days since he had met Kairi and showed him around Destiny Island. Ever since then something new was happening to him. He felt...Happier again, but he didn't understand why. Something about her personality really brought up the positivity back to him. It was strange though, knowing someone only for a few hours and yet feeling like they were their for him for a lifetime.

His anxiety about his mom was dying down and he became excited again about things. Especially about his grand journey with his friends.

Then he thought of Namine.

Was he, was he being disloyal to Namine as he was

"Mom liked strange" Sora sighed looking into the sky, "At least I think she did...Ugh...Why is it so hard to remember these things" 

The memories of his mother were still fading day by day it seemed. At least meeting someone new like Kairi was a reprieve from the agony of it. However, so long as they did something inside him still felt missing. Not even his beloved Namine could fill that gap it seemed.

Namine.

That's right, he still had to make sure she was okay, her big party was coming up.

It was then an idea came to him, what if...What if he followed Riku advice, and the two of them went away from the Island, saw the worlds...See what was really out there. Perhaps that would be what could fill the void in his heart, make him forget all the things here.

Sora headed downstairs hoping to find Namine and Bill, only to find an empty kitchen.

"Namine?" Sora called, "Bill?"

Nowhere in sight.

Then from the living room, he could hear a piano playing from the living room. There he saw Bill playing, he seemed to be quite calm. The notes echoing across the room as he opened his mouth an hummed a few moments of his song.

Smile, till though your heart is aching

Smile even though it's breaking.

When there are clouds.

In the sky.

You'll get by.

"Bill?"

He stopped and turned around, "Like it kid...One of my favorites, though about singing it for the party"

"Yeah, um, what it is it?"

"A philosophy" Bill got up, doing a bit of a dance for no reason before stopping "To smile no matter what, no matter how much pain and agony one is going too always good just to smile" 

Sora chuckled, "Interesting philosophy"

"Yep" Bill said patting Sora's back and taking a seat on a chair, "So kid, what's up, hows being Destiny Island best tour guide"

"Fun...Gives me something different to do"

"Good to hear kid," Bill just smiled, tapping his fingers on the chair, "You know kid, ever thought about what exactly you're going to do when we travel to other worlds, what you want to do?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know...Just see things I guess"

"And?"

"And"

"Come on kid," Bill smirked, "I know you want to do something else, just tell me, I won't laugh"

Sora chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I-I don't know, maybe, maybe help people...Be a hero" 

Bill laughed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry kid" Bill wiped his eye, "It just kinda funny, you a hero"

"Hey i'd make a great hero" Sora said.

"Well I hope you have a good villain then otherwise you wouldn't be worth much".

"Villain? I don't need a villain?" Sora asked sounding confused, "It would be me and Namine, going around, helping people, that sort of thing...Seeing the sights, actually the more I think about the more that does sound amazing".

"Every hero needs a villain," Bill smirked, "A foil, someone to fight again...a ying to his yang, could be an old friend...Could be someone you just me...But they need to do something quite awful in order for you to make that connection"

Sora looked confused, "Again, I don't need a villain, I just wanna see stuff for the heck of it...See the world you know"

"Noble, Bill got up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder smiling, "You know kid, we aren't so different, in a lot of ways, I kinda wanna see the worlds to"

"Really?" Sora beamed, "Then maybe come with me"

Bill just chuckled, "Hold your horses kid...But not to tight since that's animal cruelty...But in all seriousness, it's true. The universe is an interesting place, once you get passed the mundane and boring. Sadly that makes up a lot of the universe but even there the weird and fascinating exist"

"How profound"

"And if you can't find the weird...Make the weird, I think it's the job of weird people to make the universe fascinating"

Before Sora could answer the door begins to knock, Sora heads inside and opens it finding Kairi who stood there smiling.

"Um...Hi?" Sora said looking for anyone else around them, "Do you uh...Need something?"

"I wanted to see you again"

Sora grimace, "Me? Why?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Rude, I wanted to thank you for the tour yesterday, plus you seem like a cool guy to hang around with".

"Oh uh…" Sora looked back inside the house, Bill and Namine were gone and he really had nothing better to do then sulk, "Well um…

"Great!" Kairi took his hand and dragged him outside.

Guess he was going to go back outside again.

So much for asking Namine about joining him on an adventure out of the Island.

"Hey kid!" Bill called just before Sora left, "Have your lucky card"

"Yep"

"Good kid...Very good…"

So off they went.

Destiny Island seemed quite lovely today. The sky was clear and sunny and the trees seemed to have the lushness today. However all Sora could hear was people talking about Namine for some reason. How cute she was, how nice, it seemed like the entire Island was abuzz about her for some reason. All the way through the main streets of town, to the local park at the center of the Island it was all about Namine, all the time.

Kairi seemed very taken in by the Island as well. Enjoying the trees shapes and the small village in the center of the main town. A few people waved hello to her as she passed them by and she waved back. Sora was surprised by how outgoing she already was for a place that she had only been around for less than a day.

Sora wished he still had her spirit. Ever since his mom passing he still couldn't move past it. That's why he wanted to take Namine off the Island. Get away from it all, just the two of them on a grand adventure. Maybe bring Bill along too...He was a good and wise enough friend that it would be fun to have along as well.

The three of them...Together...Getting away from it all.

The party would be perfect

Speaking off, that's what everyone seemed to be talking about tonight when they passed local islanders. Bill party for Namine was going to be the talk of the town. It seemed like everyone was being invited to it.

"Yeesh, your girlfriend must be popular around here" Kairi said, giving Sora a smug expression, "Hope you treat her well"

"I do!" Sora said shocked, "But she's not my girl-I mean, I don't know i uh-"

"Wow that really gets you tongue tied doesn't it"

Sora's cheeks turned red, "No it doesn't"

"Well it seems to"

Sora rolled his eyes. Sure Namine was popular around the Island as of late, what of it. That didn't change his feelings towards her. She had been his friend since childhood. The two of them had done everything together. The only other person he ever knew longer then that was Riku

"You know if you don't show her your true feelings she's gonna get away from you" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah well, easier said than done"

"What is" Sora looked to see Tidus approach them, "What's easier said than done"

"Showing someone you love them" Kairi explained.

Tidus eyes widened, "Oh like that song"

"What song?"

Kairi

How does she know you love her?

How does she know she's yours?

"Never heard of it" Sora said, but before he could Tidus joined in giving the song a little kick.

Tidus

How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

Sora was confused, "Uh, what's going on"

Kairi/Tidus

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

Kairi

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me?

How do I know he's mine?

Well, does he leave a little note to tell you

You are on his mind?

Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

Hey

He'll find a new way to show you

A little bit everyday

That's how you know

That's how you know he is your love

Tidus

You got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader

Each day do something to lead her

To believe you love her

Kairi

Everybody wants to live happily ever after

Everybody wants to know their true love is true

How do you know he loves you?

How do you know he's yours?

"Okay, this is great and all but I still don't get it" Sora asked, getting tired of being dragged around everywhere.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Then you aren't paying attention"

Kairi

That's how you know he loves you

That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color

Just so he can match your eye

Rent a private picni

By the fire's glow

Ohh

His heart will be yours forever

Something everyday will show

Everyone

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know he's your love

That's how she knows that you love her

Kairi/Tidus

That's how you show her you love her (That's how you know)

You've got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader (That's how you know

That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you know that you love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted (He's your love)

"Get it?" Kairi asked.

Sora blinked as everyone just returned to normal but nodded all the same, "Yeah...Yeah I think I do"

"Good!" Kairi said, "So...Are you ready for the party"

"Nope! Not at all!

Kairi sighed, "Okay...Come on, we're gonna find a place for privacy"

So off they went until they headed to the one place Sora would never think to visit.

"The library?"

"No one is here, besides this is one of the empty rooms" 

Sora didn't know why Kairi was so interested in his love life. They had just met after all, shouldn't she first get to know him a little bit before she started going all over the place with him. Still, he didn't find himself objecting, which was strange. Part of him really wanted to, but another part just wanted to see where all of this was going. Perhaps it was just a good distraction, or perhaps something more.

As he thought there was something oddly pleasant about all of it. Being with her, and Riku the day before, almost felt ...It felt right. He didn't know how that could easily be explained. Like his heart was telling him to follow them.

Why though

Namien was his love

Bill was his best friend.

It didn't make sense.

"Hey...Hey...Earth to Sora," Kairi said snapping her fingers in front of him, "Are you payting attention" 

Sora blinked as he woke back up, "Oh huh..S-Sorry...Drifted off their."

"Apparently" Kairi sighed, "Okay, well first thing…"

The doors to the library opened up causing everyone to go silent for a bit. Sora turned to his surprise to see Riku entering the place. He didn't seem to notice them at first. Until his cyan eyes caught his own blue one. There was a brief pause and an awkward moment of silence.

"Hi Riku!" Kairi waved.

Sora flinched, "Oh no"

"What are you two doing here?" Riku asked walking up to them now.

"Using the library duh," Kairi snickered, "Actually, I'm glad you're here, you can help too" 

"What?"

"What!" Riku blinked, "I'm not helping with anything, I need to do some research"

"Will help, but first you help us…" Kairi retorted.

Sora just again blinked, she was very direct for someone she didn't know.

"I uh…." Riku didn't get to finish.

Kairi just pushed to the center of the room where she and Sora were and began to get things ready.

"Great...Okay ...So, we need to teach poor Sora here how to dance for his girlfriend"

"Oh I am not helping this," Riku was about to leave but Kairi took his shoulder.

"There are a bunch of books here, you won't be able to go through all of them in a day, having two sets of eyes is going to help. So you can be a big grump and do it all by yourself or just help Sora learn how to dance to impress his girlfriend and then will help you"

"I don't even know you two!" Riku shouted, getting him shushed from somewhere, when he spoke again it was in a whisper, "I don't even know, so why would I want to help even if you help me...Heck why help me you don't even know me"

"Well it's a good place to start" Kairi snickered, "Besides an idea of seeing the world, sounds interesting to me"

"Actually yeah," Sora spoke now getting the surprise of the both of them, "I was thinking about what you said, I actually wanna take Namine out of the Island myself, show her the world...Get away...From all of it...From the memories". 

Riku gave Sora a questionable look, "This about your mom?"

"Yeah," 

Riku nodded, "I get it….Okay...I'll help with...whatever this dumb thing is".

"Really!" Kairi beamed, "Oh thank you!" 

"Hold on," Sora interrupted now, "Why does Riku need to help, shouldn't I practice dance with you?" 

"Well someone needs to instruct plus we can practice three way dancing" 

"What?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look, you, Namine and Bill are a trio, a three way bond, so it's not enough just to impress her, you got to bond with your best friend. The three of you are supposed to be together forever right...So, learn to dance with two people instead of one"

"That sounds complicated" Riku muttered.

Sora nodded.

"Just try". Kairi groaned as she went over to the record player.

As soon as Kairi started the music, Sora cheeks turned red. It was a slow song...A slow song. Of all the things that she could have played it was a slow song. Why? Why! Worse he was gonna dance first with Riku, someone he didn't know...Someone who was tall, muscular, not that bad looking.

With Kairi's own good looks and kind demeanor, Sora started to feel flushed and very confused right about now.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" he said to himself.

"Okay," Kairi said sitting on a chair, "Now I'll watch Sora first, step one, step two"

"What does that even mean" Riku asked.

"Just step you two...Move to the rhythm" 

As instructed Sora and Riku began to move to the beat of the music. Slowly, ever so slowly and delicately. Step one, step two, just like Kairi told them. It was actually quite pleasant, if a bit awkward for two strangers to dance with a third stranger watching. In fact if someone put it that way it was downright creepy. Yet, in this particular moment, and only this particular moment did something feels right and natural about it.

Why though?

Why was Sora okay being with these two strangers, Riku and Kairi, people he had just met and yet was perfectly okay with dancing in the middle of library study room.

Kairi took there hand now and joined in.

"See, one, two three, one two, three…." Kairi said, "See you two are getting it".

"You help me with research though after this…" 

"Yep" Kairi nodded.

Sora nodded, "So, where are you gonna go," He asked as they kept dancing.

"I don't know, anywhere really," Riku frowned, "Get away...From the memories"

Sora nodded, "Maybe, maybe we could go together ...The...one two ...five of us"

"We'd need a big ship" Riku muttered.

"It be like a big adventure" Sora said.

"I think I prefer to go solo" 

Sora frowned, "Oh…"

"What would you do?" Riku asked, "With Namine I mean...If you saw the worlds"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know...I think, I think I'd want to help people?"

"Help people?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "Help people wherever I can, you know...Just see if I can be helpful, see the sights, help people when I can, just...Make a difference, be good"

"Sounds like you want to be a hero"

"What's wrong with wanting to be a hero? I don't even know if I would call it that, I just want to ...Help...And that's it" 

"Guys," Kairi hushed them, "The music is starting"

"Wait…" Sora face turned red, "Kairi this is a love song"

"I know"

Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm

So this is love, mmmmmm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, mmmmmm

And now I know

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, mmmmmm

and I can fly

I'll touch every star in the sky

So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

So this is love

-000-

"So I was all like ...uh huh...and she was like ...Oh no you didn't, and I was like...Oh yes I did. And that my dear Namine...Is how me and Yoko Shimoura first met at a local mexican restaurant" Bill had been ranting now for the better part of an hour, not even making any coherent sense at this point. He had started going on various stories that made no sense, and were all just personal stories.

Namine just looked at Bill confused and unsure what was going on all she knew right now was everything seemed to be falling apart. How was it that even if they had created this scenario Kairi still found a way back into Sora's heart. This was going to ruin everything. All of her hard work would be for not and as for Marluxia...They would...They would send her to Larxene for something that she really didn't want to think about . The triangle sure had taken a liking to being in human form, he kept messing with his arms and legs, as if they were entirely new experiences to him. When he looked at the water he always messed with his air, trying to get it as messy and spiky as possible, though half of it always covered his face so that only one eye was showing. The eye was glowing yellow and instead a pupil was a single black slit, the last remaining sign that he was a demon at the end of the day. Various images of Larxene's threats and torturous things she would come sparkling through her mind calling her to curl up inside.

"Woah, kid, what up?" Bill said, noticing what was going on, "Looks like your about to combust...That actually sounds fun! Do that!"

She began to panic, pacing back and forth on the beach. Bill was just standing there, looking at her with a wide smile. How could he be so happy at this moment? Didn't he know what her masters were capable of? Didn't he know the suffering she had been through during her entire time living in that absurd castle.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY!" She shouted her voice echoing across the scenary.

Bill shrugged, not even flinching "When there are clouds in the sky, you just smile I guess"

"How did this happen," Namine paced back and forth in horror, "Why is Kairi here? You said everything would work, that the memories were perfect. Aren't you supposed to be some master of the mind or something" 

Namine began pacing back and forth the sand growing and shrinking as she moved as if the world was being affected by her emotions. Anger, sadness, panic, everything she wasn't quite sure how to handle was running through her body. She wanted to scream but couldn't, cry, but her eyes were dry. Her head started to hurt but she didn't know why. All the while Bill just stood there that manic grin on his face, observing her, as if more fascinated by her breakdown then actually concerned.

"I thought the memory was perfect, I made a world where Sora and I were together, now Kairi is here" She started to say, her voice shaking and higher pitch then normal, "...He is with Riku again...Ugh...Even when I finally thought I had his feelings for them drawn to me...But...But there still here".

Inside she could feel an array of emotions continue to pirkle up through her. Anger, fear, regret, sadness...She couldn't process all of these things at once. They were still very new to her and she didn't know what was going on. All she did know was that the empty void she felt was still there, still yet to be fulfilled.

She felt like she was going to explode

She felt she was going to burst

"Oh here come the combustion" came Bill teasing voice.

Turning back to Bill she just saw him dancing...DANCING...Dancing in the middle of the beach as if there was nothing wrong. If anything he seemed more interested in his human body than anything she was feeling at the moment. It infuriated her. It infuriated her so much that literal clouds started forming in the sky. Yet there he was, dancing to some invisible tune of music that only he could hear. It just continued to make her wonder why he was helping her, and why she was letting him. He was just so random about everything, nothing made sense, and everything he did was just wierd and bizzare.

Namien finally marched up to him fuming, "You know you said you were going to help you said you were going to do something...YOU SAID!"

Bill stopped dancing and put a hand over her mouth and said in a very dull tone, "Are you done now"

Namine slapped his arm and took a deep breath, she was on the verge of tears at this point "H-How can you be so calm?"

"Now, now kid, calm down" Bill said taking her hands gently, he smiles, Namine can't help but notice that in human form, the triangle is kinda good looking "We still are in control, his feelings still lie with you, all we see is a small remnant of his heart, east to squash...Just as we will with Riku when my plan comes into play "

"Control!" Namine started hyperventilating, "I promised Marluxia a good memory, if they forget...If there are cracks...He's gonna...he's gonna…" 

"He's gonna fall, when Sora is yours, after all isn't that the point, to have the love Sora feels for his friends, and have it be given to you ...With it, you could have him get rid of all those nobodies with a single wip of his blade"

"W-What are you talking about?"

Bill just chuckled, his human eye transforming into the glowing yellow ball with slit, "Kid, don't you realize why the Organization uses you...Not because you are weak, but because you are strong, stronger than you realize" 

"I-I-" Namine took a deep breath and began to pace back and forth, "I haven't really thought of it that way, I-I don't want Sora to kill anyone" 

"Is he though?" Bill asked, keeping a grin "He's merely fulfilling his heroic duty, saving you, defeating the Villain. Finally giving you that sense of being part of the story"

Namine again paused, "I guess? Again I never thought about it like that"

"Nani-Nani-Naini!" Bill said, in a very assuring tone, confidence radiating through him, as he paced around her, that manic smile though still on his face. "What did Sora do to Xehanort...Kill him...No if's and's or buts about it...He's dead...and because of Sora. But that doesn't make Sora evil, he just finished his part in the tale. The hero who conquered the villain and thus saved the universe from the growing darkness that threatened the light. Isn't that how most of these stories go down at the end of the day".

Namine paused to think about what he was saying. Was he right, was the Organization afraid of her for her power. She never stopped to consider that her powers over memory was quite unique. Not any of the other members had that ability only her. All of this was to get Sora to fall in love with her, not anyone else. 

"You have more control than you think Namine"

"I do" Namine eyes widened. 

Bill nodded, "Yeah ...I can help you" he held out his hand to her.

Namine looked at it for a moment, unsure whether to take it, however, he had gotten her this far, she trusted him. If this was going to work, then she would need to learn how to control this power she had, and maybe, just maybe, overcome the Organization along the way.

"YES!" Bill then sat down and asked him to join her, "Now come on my young Padawan, it's time to understand and learn"

Namine sat by his side, Bill gave a crooked grin and patted her leg gently.

"So, what do we first"

"Easy, first we need to get down to your very core" Bill replied, "A Lot of that inner emotional stuff that normally is the key to most people's power" 

"I still don't get it" 

Bill rolled his eyes, "Why are you doing this kid? What is the motivation here" 

Namine shrugged, "I guess, I guess I'm tired of feeling empty, alone...Invisible"

"If you need to sing a song feel free, I get that feeling all the time"

Strangely Namine did get that feeling as she walked up to look at the beach. Despite it being fake it was definitely beautiful to look at. She thought about everything she had been through since she could remember.

Invisible when you're sad

Clocks tick and phones still ring

The world carries on like mad

But nobody sees a thing

Whispering behind their hands

Lost for kind words to say

Nobody understands

And everyone goes away

Grownups wanna fix things

When they can't it only fills them with shame

So they just look away

Is it being greedy to need somebody to see me

And say my name?

Even when you lose your mom

No one turns off the sun

Folks carry on, that's that

You're invisible when you're sad

"Ah geez kid, you got all sappy" Bill got up and stood by Namine's side.

Namine sighed, "I've felt that way since I was ...Born I guess" 

"No, no...I get yuh"

Namine just smiled, it was funny how this demon triangle was being so nice to her. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought. So far he was the only one helping her. Not even the Organization had done that. Most of the time they boss her around. He actually wanted to develop these powers of memories.

"I just hate having this feeling" She sighed sitting on the sandy beach again, "I feel lonely, and tired...and...and like I'm not supposed to be part of this story, like I'm not meant to exist"

"You know Namine" He said as he walked around the beach, "Technically this is your world, you can control it, make it yours, I mean we need to keep the illusion and will keep Kairi in check but honestly...You could do anything" 

"Can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead" 

"Do what?" 

"Do anything...I don't know...Have a flower grow in sand...Just concentrate and find out" 

Namine looked at the sand. Sand was lifeless and didn't grow anything. However if Bill was correct, then this was her world, she could do whatever she wanted. Raising her hand, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated with all her might, if this was her world then she should be the one in control. Not the Organization, just her, this could be the world were she would have Sora's love.

Opening a eye, she saw it...a rose growing from the sand.

Bill picked it up and handed it to her, and as strange as it was, he was at that moment quite charming, "See...You don't have to be invisible if you don't want too" 

Namine took and sniffed, "It was quite beautiful" 

Bill just looked at Namine with a sly smile, however to her, it was quite intoxicating. "So…" He spoke in a calm voice "Shall we continue?'

Namine nodded, "Yeah ...Sure"

"Alright kid...Hold it, focus and….." Bill said, standing behind Namine the whole time, keeping her balance. It was quite comforting actually to have him be there. Like a kind and gentle hand guiding her as she began to experience this new found power of hers opening up inside her.

Namine held out her hand and then in a moment a flower emerged, "I did it!" She beamed clapping with excitement.

"Yes!" Bill chuckled, the two of them were on the beach practicing memory magic, "See kid, you are way more powerful than you think you are" 

Namine giggled enjoying the sense of fulfillment for once in her life.


	34. Listen to One's Heart

Listen to One's Heart

Bill had been a good teacher of developing her powers. Since Sora wouldn't be needed till the party they had all the time to focus on getting ready. She had plenty of time to practice her powers and boy was she learning fast. It was amazing really, here in the memory world she really could make anything possible. Her potential was limitless, and she could come up with anything that her mind could think of.

"**Now let's get this place ready!" **Bill stretched his fingers

Namine was getting excited as she watched Bill conjure up the party for her, a bit nervous but excited. Not only did he get rid of Larxene and Marluxia for her, but he was also teaching her new ways to use her memory powers. Here in the memory world she never realized just how much she was capable of. She never felt so powerful and confident in her existence before.

Not only did she make herself more popular on the Island but she insured that everyone knew that she and Sora were the most perfect couple for each other. To the point where everyone would be jealous and envious of it.

If all went according to plan Sora would declare his love to her in the middle of the Island beach for everyone to see. Cementing their relationship with each other .Sure they were all memories but it didn't matter to her it would be real. That sense of attention that might soon come around her sent chills.

Namine soon found herself standing in the middle of a spotlight, only problem was there was no light on her before.

Bill must have conjured it using his powers

Ever since he arrived he had definitely been quite a strange friend to have. Frantic perhaps, and definitely vulgar in some of his ideas of enjoyment and entertainment. So far he had been helping her make sure that this memory world of hers was perfect. Perfecting her own powers so that people reached the way she wanted them too.

Part of her felt sort of guilty, none of it was really real. All the people were just conjurings, not the actual entities. The only real person here was Sora, and Riku and the Riku here was just a mere Replica. Namine felt guilty about having to use him, and hoped that maybe she'd be able to let him go once she had Sora for her friend.

It would be real soon enough.

"**Excited to be a star kiddo" **Bill snickered leaning on the stage, looking up at Namine, "**You'll give Cinderella a run for money if this all works out"**

Namine blushed, looking nervous "A little"

Bill shrugged. "**Eh don't be we're gonna have to change that outfit by the way"**

Bill snapped his fingers again and changed Namine's design. Instead of the white skirt now appeared an elegant looking yellow dress. It was quite majestical looking. Namine felt like a princess for the first time in her life. Perhaps this is how Kairi felt when she was around Sora or living on Destiny Island. Now it was going to be her turn to shine.

Soon she'd be part of the story.

"WHAT...IS...GOING….ON ...HERE!"

Oh no, Namine knew that femine voice all too well.

Bill and Namine turned around as a portal of darkness opened...Larxene had arrived.

"L-Larxene" Namine gulped, jumping back, staying close towards Bill, "I-um….."

"I see you made a new friend" Larxene snickered pointing to Bill, "So...Your the force Marluxia has been sensing in the Castle the whole time"

"**He's been sensing me? I'm touched" **Bill said tipping his hat to her

Larxene laughed, "Clever, I like you...To bad I'm gonna have to kill yuh"

"**Same"**

"As for you though," Larxene appear behind Namine tugging her at the hair now, a sadistic grin on her face, her talons near her cheek "When I'm done with you...Well...Your gonna have to manipulate Sora's mind a lot just so she can look at you"

"I-I'm sorry…." Namine said almost in tears.

Larxene sneered, "Well...Say goodbye to your little demon friend"

"Bill run!"

Bill laughed, "**Kid? Please, I can handle this, just stay still" **He held his hands to an eye to get a good shot, "**I just gotta see how I wanna do this"**

"You really are crazy aren't you" Larxene sneered, tugging Namien a bit closer to her, putting the talons to her throat now. "I'd be careful of your next move"

Bill rolled his eye.

Larxene smirked, now she began to activate her electric powers. Namine had heard of this move, but she had never seen in done. The fact that she was so close to her made it a bit unnerving. However Bill just seemed quite relaxed, he leaned on his cane and smirked back at both of them. He seemed quite in command of the situation.

Bill stood as Larxene began activating her electric powers.

Namine watched as nobody continued to charge up her. She was about to unleash a wave of electricity on both of them, the power voltage engulfing her until suddenly Namine heard a light SNAP, which was Bill's finger. A bucket of water appeared above her and draped on her as Namine was flisked back to Bill's side.

"What the-" Larxene couldn't finish as the electricity and water mixed.

Namine gasped at the sight of what happened next.

Bill's manic smile just rose.

"**Well ...That was shocking" **Bill smirked, "**And maybe Anti-Climatic but hey, I'm not one for a big fight"**

"Did you...Did you…" Namine looked at the place where Larxene once stood and walked over to it.

"**Yepper!"**

Namine was agasp, she didn't know what to think. One the one hand she had just watched someone die. One the other hand it was Larxene, and she always hated her. There was nothing bad she could think of to this outcome. If anything, this was probably one of the best things that could have happened in a long time.

"**She deserved this you know…**" Bill said walking up to Namine a bit closer, "**She was going to hurt your Sora...Doesn't seem right to me...She was a crazy psycho! Not to mention helping Marluxia, hurting you, manipulating you ...Look how much she, Marluxia and the others have kept back from you"**

"Yeah, guess your right their" Namine sighed, "I-I never realized just how much I've been able to do in a memory world"

"**Exactly! Your a real master of the mind! Imagine what you could do"**

Namine did imagine, part of it was enticing, however it was soon to be interrupted by a horrible thought. "Wait, what about the organization, there are others out there, others who know about me and would hurt Sora"

"**Pfft, no they won't, you have me now" **Bill wrapped his hands around her shoulders and smiled, "**Now we are free to listen to our hears, to become our true selves"**

"True selves' Namine asked sounding nervous.

Bill chuckled, "**Yes, don't tell me you didn't enjoy me destroying your tormentors, even a little"**

Namine didn't answer, unsure what exactly to say.

**Bill**

_Do you hear that sound?_

A scream came in the distance.

_That beautiful sound._

Another scream.

_That is the sound_

_Of_

_Clean_

_White_

_Shorts turning brown._

_Toruture and Pain._

_Eating a brain._

_A sound that says _

_I'll _

_Never_

_Sleep well again._

"You really are into weird stuff aren't yuh" Namine said.

Bill smirked, "**You have no idea"**

**Namine**

_The sound of those screams._

_It's music to me._

_The sound that says_

_Fifteen years._

_Full_

_Time _

_Therapy_

**Bill**

_Trama and fear._

_It rings in my ear_

**Bill and Namine**

_Ain't it the _

_Sweetest Noise_

_Around_

_That _

_Beautiful_

_Sound_

"**See kid you're getting it"** Bill said dancing with joy, "**Let your heart go free, give into it, those desires, all of it!"**

Namine still looked unsure, "I don't know if I necessarily want to do that to everyone"

"**Nah, nah, just the people who deserve it, like those nobodies...Come on, imagine those Org types dealing with me"**

Namine could imagine actually, "I guess I could"

**Bill**

_Panic and stress_

**Namine**

_Panic and stress_

**Bill**

_Oh ain't it the best_

**Namine**

_Ain't it the best._

**Bill**_/_**Namine**

_The sound of a nobody_

_Exploding_

_From inside the chest._

**Namine**

_It feels me with pride_

**Bill**

_We're running lives_

_(JUSTIFIED THOUGH)_

**Bill/Namine**

_Ain't it that_

_Sweetest_

_Noise_

_Around_

_That _

_Beautiful sound._

"**Oh, oh you know what would be more awesome in terms of all the things that are awesome and amazing and weird and crazy"**

"What?"

"**MORE ME! DUH!"**

Bill snapped his fingers and dozens of his triangle form arrived.

**Bill**

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

**Mini-Bill's**

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

_All we wanna do is hear that sound_

All this wackiness weirdness was contagious, Namine was starting to get why he was like this. This was freedom. No Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen...All of them were just holding her back. This was definitely alot more fun!

**Bill**

_Yes I hear that sound!_

**Mini-Bill**

_Yes we do_

**Namine**

_That beautiful sound_

**Mini-Bill**

_Yes!_

_You do_

**Namine**

_The sound that means._

_No more._

_Condescending_

_Nobodies_

_Hanging around._

**Bill**

_Every moan._

**Bill/Namine**

_Each wail and each moan_

_Adds to...Nobody leaving_

**Namine**

_Me the heck alone_

_Hey look at me_

**Bill/Mini-Bills**

_Were looking at you girl_

**Namine**

_I'm finally free_

**Bill/Mini-Bills**

_Your finally free girl_

**Namine**

_I was invisible, but now they all see._

_There are out of my grill_

_Because of that _

**Everyone**

_Shrill symphony_

_Ain't it that_

_Sweetest noise_

_Around that beautiful Sound!_

_That beautiful Sound_

_That beautiful sound_

_THAT BEAUTIFUL SOUND!_

"**Alright kid...Time for your ball!"**

-000-

Sora was getting ready for the party, the night had finally come. He was going to dance with Namine then ask her to go see the world with him and Bill. Together all three of them would go on the adventure of a lifetime.

The rest of the lesson went well. It was actually fitting that Sora wanted to leave the Island too. Helping with research meant that he too could find a way out of Destiny Island. In fact the more he spent time with Riku and Kairi the more he really did enjoy their company. Maybe he could get them to go on an adventure of five. Them, Namine and Bill, a big friendly adventure on the seas. Just like the stories his mom would tell about his dad.

Sora sighed at that thought.

Taking a deep breath Sora looked at himself in the mirror, still wearing his usual clothes he wanted to make sure he was still somewhat spiffy.

Heading to the door he was ready for the night...Until he saw Riku standing out there.

"Riku?"

Riku came in, "Is uh...is Kairi or Namine here?"

"No?" Sora raised an eyebrow as he let him inside the house "No why?"

"Oh"

Sora noticed that Riku seemed a bit more frazzled than normal. The moment he walked inside he started fidgeting, something was definitely off. Riku was normally so calm, cold and collective. Now, now something was very off, almost as if he was uneasy. Like he did something he shouldn't do.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked slowly walking up to him.

"Y-yeah…" Riku took a deep breath, "It's just ...I think I got it"

"Got what?"

"The answer...The answer to getting out of here, the Island...All it requires is some sort of key ...and a door…."

"Key? Door? What?" Sora tried to make heads or tales of it, "Riku? What on the Island are you talking about right now. Your speaking gibberish"

Riku rolled his eyes, "A door...That door...The one in the cave, all it needs is a Key...Some sort of ancient Key ...I saw it in a book, I just need to find it. I need to find it and then, then, I can get off the Island and never have to see this place ever again"

"What are you talking about leave the Island"

"Like you, you want to leave the Island right? Riku continued sounding angry, "Well I might know a way but it requires"

"Requires what?"

Riku paused, "It...Nothing...Look, I may have a way to leave the Island and I'm gonna take it"

"Why? You didn't seem interested before"

"There's a lot you don't know"

Sora frowned, "Well, I know I would like to be your friend, and I know that it might be fun if you came with us on our adventure with the raft"

"That raft won't get you far, sometimes you have to do things you don't want in order to get it"

"I don't believe that" Sora said firmly, "That just makes it seem selfish"

"I'm not selfish okay there is more to me then that! I just...Just need to get out of this prison!"

"Okay, okay Riku slow down…Let's go back" Sora said getting nervous now, "What key? How do you find this key?"

"That's the thing ...I don't know, said it only appears to someone worthy or whatever...So…." Riku shrugged, "I don't know...Maybe a crisis needs to happen or something"

"You're going to start a crisis?"

"No!" Riku snapped, "I mean….I-I don't know"

"Well I hope you don't start a crisis"

Riku remained silent as he walked off.

Sora just stood there confused. Riku was an odd one and honestly he didn't make much sense. One minute he was making fun of him and the next the two boys were talking to another as if they were old friends. Now he was talking about a door. Who knew what that was about. Deciding to not let it get to him, Sora went back to getting himself ready for the big party.

The night was coming, he looked outside and was giddy.

It was going to be a special night. One where he would declare his love for Namine after years of keeping it down. Something about tonight made it feel that his entire life was leading up to his moment. Closing his eyes Sora tried to think of all the memories the two of them had together, like how he first met, the first time they played.

Closing his eyes Sora did his best to remember those good days. As he tried to though, other images emerged. One of him wielding some sorta of Key like weapon with a dog and duck person he didn't recognize.

Flashes of these strange shadow creatures emerged.

Him fighting Riku

None of them were memories he remembered then he saw Kairi and the two of them hugging on another in a strange looking place he didn't even recognize before. Sora clenched his head as he felt the pain start to grow

"Excited kid"

Sora jumped and turned around and Bill was standing behind him. The pain kept throbbing though in his head as now an image of a yellow triangle flashed before him. He blinked a few times to try to get himself to calm down.

"Bill! H-How did you get...I didn't hear you come in"

"Because I'm sneaky that way" Bill laughed, "Excited for tonight, oh I bet you are"

Sora blushed, "I mean a little"

"Oh ho...Devil!'

"Hey!" Sora cheeks burned red with embarrassment, "I-I'm not like that"

"Maybe you are and you just haven't unleashed it yet, people tend to change when put in the right circumstance"

Sora blinked, "What does that mean"

"Food for thought"

Sora stood there in silence for a few moments both smiling at one another. But something felt uneasy about the whole thing. As if the smiles were forced, and that all of this felt almost...unreal. Though that couldn't be right. Could it?

Bill smirked, "You know kid, this should be fun, you get to have your big moment with Namine, really show her your her knight in Shining Armor and all that"

"Sound a bit cliche"

"What's wrong with cliche?" Bill shrugged, "The brave knight wielding the mighty sword to save the princess, isn't that the story of a lifetime right. Besides aren't those the stories your mom told you when you were young? Isn't that your dream"

"Yeah, I guess" Sora frowned a little bit thinking about his mother for a moment, though he couldn't really remember. Memories coming in and out, that it hurt his head. Bill just stood there though smiling as if he didn't notice anything was wrong.

"Come on kid, shouldn't we get going soon"

"Right...let's' go"

-000-

Everything was getting dark as Sora followed Bill to the play Island. The closer they got the more nervous he was starting to feel. Sora didn't want to ruin his big chance with Namine. Tonight he was gonna reveal his feelings towards her and be able to be in love as they explore the worlds together. Despite all these dreams though something just felt very out of place the whole trip there. As if it was all unnatural.

Even the atmosphere didn't seem as great tonight. The world around him seemed to darken more than usual, and a few clouds began to appear above his head. Sora feared a storm would come and ruin teh entire thing.

Then of course there was Riku and all that talk of a door and key. Why was he so gung ho about leaving the Island. Sure Sora and his friends ere as well, but they wanted to see the sights, have adventures, be world class explorers. Riku had called the Island a prison and thus felt like he wanted to escape just so he could run away from it all.

Why was he so miserable here.

A loaded question given Sora's own feelings at the moment. The only good thing in his life ws Namine. He would protect her at all cost.

_Sora_

"Kairi" Sora muttered looking up but saw nothing.

Bill eyed him for a moment and then shrugged.

Sora had forgotten about Kairi for a minute. She was a strange girl, just showing out of nowhere yet acting so friendly and nice towards him in particular. Though it was the way he felt about her, as if they had known each other in another life. Had feelings for one another in another life. In some ways he felt that way when around Riku too. As if they knew each other. That there was an unspoken history. Though all of that was nonsense.

As they kept going closer to the play Island Bill had been silent the whole time. Perhaps trying to keep hidden a big surprise or something. Though he didn't seem to look at him. Although he had this mischievous smirk on his face.

Perhaps some surprise was in store.

Finally they reached the play Island. Bill landing there boat on the docks as he led Sora towards the beach area. He didn't see that many kids though here. Although perhaps many of them were already at the party area.

Still it felt awfully quiet.

"Hey, where is everyone" Sora asked, looking around.

Bill chuckled, "You'll see…"

Sora continued to follow Bill all the way towards the tiny smaller Island near the main play island. The place was completely dark and there weren't that many people here. If this was a surprise party for him then he didn't know anything about it. They began to cross the bridge now, and things around him were getting darker.

However he could see someone standing there.

"Namine?" Sora said as he began to walk towards her.

Namine turned around, however instead of joy, there was fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Namine?"

"S-Sora I-"

"Sora, you made it…" Sora looked up to see Riku standing on top of a tree and heading down, "Glad you did? He jumped off, a wily smirk on his face.

"Riku?" Sora was confused, "W-What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Like I said Sora, looking for freedom. I found the door out of this pathetic Island, and Namine is the key"

From his hand a jagged looking blade appeared, Sora gasped knowing what it would mean. Namine looked terrified by all of this happening.

"Don't hurt Namine!"

Riku sneered, "Sorry Sora...It's the only way for me to get what I want"

"Then I'll stop you"

Sora blinked and then was confused, suddenly people were around him now. Crowds cheering him on. Next to him was a stage that had never been there before, Namine sitting on a chair while Bill jumped to the center of it, microphone in hand. None of this made any sense at the moment but that didn't seem to stop any of it.

When he spoke, his voice had this echoey ring to it, almost sounding inhuman.

"**Ladies and gentleman of the Island good evening" **Bill chuckled, a wide grin on his face, "**We are here to witness the battle for the girls heart here...On this corner, the proud goody goody hero of the Keyblade...Sora!"**

"Keyblade?" Sora then looked at his hand as the blade-like weapon from his dreams appeared.

"**And in this corner' **Bill continued pointing to Riku now, "**The champion of darkness...Mister moody mcgee...Riku!"**

The crowds booed and hissed.

Bill looked at Sora and smirked, "**People love the hero kid...Now...Without further a do...Now the rules are simple, this like every battle between good and evil has stakes. The stakes are simple...The life of our Island's own princess Namine. Will her knight in shining armor defeat the field, or will darkness spread across the land and yada yada, the usual fairy tale mlarkly. Point is...Who gets the girl...Yeah I know it's cliche, but what's wrong with that really. Working wonders for me, **_**hahaha...**_**Now….FIGHT"! **

Without a moment's hesitation Sora struck while the clad was hot. He charged forwards striking Riku who blocked with his sword. The two clashed with one another, each trying to knock the other's weapon clear out from under their hand.

"**Woo hoo, this is gonna be a fun match I could tell, our opponents are both going for the gold here folks" **Bill cackled, announcing everything going on, "**Let's see which one has the guts to make it through to the end.**

Both were quite angletic and agile as they fought tooth and nail. Each not willing to stand down, and both had a lot of energy left in them.

"Your strong Sora, I'll give you that" Riku said twirking his sword, "But not strong enough to defeat me"

"When you hurt my friends I'll be as strong as I need to be.

Sora attacks were frantic, working on nothing but pure adrenaline at this point. He would not let Riku hurt Namine no matter what the cost. Yet as he kept his attacks something in the back of his mind was holding him back, as if telling him what he was doing was wrong. Though that couldn't be right, he was hurting his friend and destroying his home.

"I don't care what I have to sacrifice," Riku shouted trying to take him out, "I'm getting off this pathetic Island"

"Why do you hate it here so much"

"Why do you love it?"

"Because my friends are here, my family is here...Everything I love his here"

"I thought you only loved Namine"

"I do, she's all that matters!" Sora shouted.

Riku was the enemy and had to go.

Riku for his part though wasn't showing any constraint, he was going full on, leaping into the air to try and strike Sora from above while just trying to knock him down and push him over the ledge. He had a wild look in his eye, determined to free himself from the Island. How could anyone do such things though just to go to another world.

It made Riku a monster, a real villain.

"Sorry Sora" Riku shouted, lunging forward almost hitting him "But I can't let you get in the way of my freedom". He turned to point his sword at Namine

Sora scowled, the angry now becoming excessive "No...You won't hurt Namine!" the key's energy began to charge and fire, striking Riku and knocking him down now.

"It's over Riku" Sora slowly walked up to him placing his Keyblade right on his neck, "You aren't hurting Namine"

"You'll have to take me out if you wanna protect her"

Sora eyes narrowed, "Would you really hurt someone to get off this Island"

"If it were worth it...Yes"

"Is it?"

Riku sneered, "Why do you care?"

"Because I just want to know" Sora said slowly lifting his Keyblade, "People just don't hurt others without some reason"

Bill suddenly burst out laughing, '**HA! Oh kid...I-is that really what you think, of course people do, I-I mean...People think it's funny to inflict pain on others. It's the most zestful part of life one could find"**

Sora felt uneasy hearing that and now something felt vey off about Bill, and Namine for that matter. Looking out at the crowd that was watching him he couldn't see any of there faces. Not recgonizing one single person.

All except one.

Kairi was there, in the distance, looking at him sad.

Sora wondered if she had been watching him the whole time and now he felt a bit ashamed of what had happened right now. Something still remained off about all of this. Wasn't he supposed to be going to a big party, not some sort of brawl.

"**Come on kid what are you waiting for!" **Bill called out from ontop of the stage, "**He's your villain after all, sleigh him like all the great heroes do. Then you Namine...and me of course...can go off on a great adventure, see all the weird and bizarre the worlds have to offer and maybe make a little weird and bizarre of a own...HA!"**

"Y-yeah, he tried to h-hurt AND-Namine" Sora muttered, he began to raise his key.

"**Every hero, must destroy his villain, and do what is necessary" **Bill spoke in his ear now, his wide smile growing as he stared into Sora with his glowing eye, "**Give into your heart kid, let go, finally just listen to it and embrace yourself and what that Key can do"**

Sora tightened the grip on his key a bit more, "I-I don't know, s-something feels wrong"

"**What can feel wrong? He tried to hurt Namine" **Bill said, sounding frustrated, "**He tried to hurt your friend? And isn't your friend you're power right? Well defend your power and get rid of the thing that's trying to hinder it, then the two of you can see the worlds, explore, no sacrifice no nothing"**

"I-Uh-"

"STOP!"

Sora paused as he looked up Namine was now standing up now, tears running down her face. She looked more distraught that anytime he could even remember.

"Sora stop!" Namine, "This is fake...It's all fake!"

"Fake?"

Bill covered her mouth instantly, "**Oh come on kid...Clearly she's delusional, fake, ha...Now come on kid, give the final blow"!**

Namine bit Bill's hand freeing herself, "He's your friend!" Namine shouted now, and then like that everything changed, Sora felt his anger subside, "These memories aren't true"

Sora blinked unsure what to do, "W-What?"

"He's your friend" Namine cried, "I'm sorry, all of this, all of this is fake...It's not real"

"That wasn't the real Riku" Namine said, voice shaking, "It was a replica, a fake...It's not real".

"Fake?" Sora said.

The words repeating themselves in there head

"I-I don't understand"

"It means this is all a memory," Namine spoke much to everyone's surprise, "Even me?"

"Y-you?" Sora brain was becoming more and more scattered, "Okay, this makes no sense"

"This is all inside your head Sora, a memory, or a false memory," Namine explained speaking calmly, "I nearly played a part that your heart designated for me. The deepest most untouchable part of your heart, that part that will always...always be for Kairi"

Sora blinked, turning to Namine "But…

"It's true, this memory isn't real...Kairi though, she is….

"Also your friend" Namine continued.

"K-Kairi"

Sora says with a shaking voice before suddenly his voice was in pain. The skies around him bean to darknen as Bill approached him now, his eye glowing darker as blue flames surrounded him. His voice even more demonic than earlier now.

"**AGH! Can't you be any more cliches! The hero forgives...Of course, why not! Because she said sorry!" **Sora turned to see Bill, still in a human form, but his eye was now glowing a dark red, in fact he had a red aura about him, before returning to normal, "**But what should I expect, you are the hero, they don't really do anything originally. Honestly if you weren't so close on biting it, I actually wonder how far I could push things before someone like **_**myself **_**would push you over the edge to do me in? Oh well, one life's great mysteries"**

Sora felt his head clench again, Bill's eyes glowed yellow, "Agh...C-Cipher! W-what are you, I thought...I thought you wanted to help me"

"**I did...I protected Namine, those nasty nobodies were gonna hurt her so I got rid of them...She seemed really happy about it. Sang a song and everything, really you missed a good number"** Bill said as he approached Sora, keeping Kairi and Namine away from his power, "**I wanted to help more, I really did...I really wanted to see though how far you would go...No kid heart can be this pure, !"**

Sora was on his knees and Bill joined him, "What do you want...Why did you even come to me then"

"**I wanted to understand how a no-nothing kid gets the most powerful weapon in the universe and goes on the grand adventure of a lifetime...It's weird honestly, here I a demon who is all powerful and what do I get. Buckets, just stuck in a dimension with nothing to do but plot my escape"** Bill anger receded for a moment as he smirked again, "**But...Guess some mysterious are just that, mysteries, no answers...So now...I'm gonna get the next best thing, I'm gonna break free of my own chains, and **_**FINALLY**_ **be a part of the story"**

With a snap of his fingers Sora blacked out as the card in his pocket began to glow.

"**And honestly...Taking your body is just way easier a goal then a big philosophical triumph at the end of the day. More tangible".**

With one last laugh Bill snapped his finger

All went to darkness.

Darkness.


	35. True Memories

True Memories

Namine looked in a panic as he saw Sora just lying there on the ground unconscious. Kairi or more the memory of Kairi ran towards her placing her hand on Namine's shoulder for comfort. All the while Bill. still in his human form, looked at them both with a manic grin.

How could all of this gone so wrong. All Namine wanted was to have the feeling Kairi had, that Riku had, instead she just made Sora miserable. Not only that he could be taken by the daknress or worst. All of this was her fault and Sora was paying the price for all of it

"I thought you were gonna help me" Namien cried, "You said-"

"**Oh please" **Bill rolled his one single eye, "**You honestly bought that, I mean come on, the Organization was using you too, at least they were clear about it"**

Kairi frowned, "We won't let you hurt Sora"

"**Oh yeah, what are you gonna do, a memory construct and a witch who doesn't understand the true potential of her powers because of her feelings"**

Namine held herself tight.

"At least she has feelings" Kairi sneered at Bill.

Bill cackled, "**It won't matter, soon I'll have Sora's heart just where I want it and there won't be anything you too will do to stop me, I'm gonna get everything I want and more!**

"And if Sora doesn't do that," Namine asked, looking nervous, "G-Give you what you want"

"**Easy" **Bill summoned what looked to be a tiny Sora doll and held it in his hand. Slowly he began to clench his fists, harder and harder to start to squeeze until the doll was completely covered in blue flame, and then it disintegrated.

It was at that moment that Namine realized she had just made a deal with a demon.

Bill nodded, "**Yep...I'll just eradicate his heart and take over his body"**

Namine gasped, "Wait what!?"

"**Oh Namine" **Bill walked over to her now that she was overshading her and said with the upmost sincerity, "**If there is one thing about a heart, it can lead you estray, unless you embrace those desire fully, at least the Replica was able to understand that...Granted I put a bit of my own philosophy into him. My point is though this is the consequence of your own action, now you live with it forever. Sadly most meatbags never learn that" **

**Bill Cipher**

_Do you hear that Sound._

_That beautiful sound._

_That is the sound_

_Of _

_A_

_Evil_

_Plan_

_Going down._

_Being bad rocks_

_He's in for a shock._

_Soon he'll lift the lid on_

_PANDORAS BOCK_

_I'm LIVING THE PLAN_

**Mini-Bills**_  
He's living tonight_

**Bill**_  
I"M LIVING TONIGHT_

**Mini-Bill's**

_He's living tonight_

**Bill/Chorus**

_I'll have a big toast to give in that I'll_

_Soon_

_Be alive_

_I'll be unshackled._

_Come on let's cackle_

_Soon I'll be _

_Taking the town_

_Ain't it the_

_Sweetest_

_Noise_

_In town_

_That beautiful sound_

_That beautiful sooooound_

_That beautiful sooooooouuuund_

_That Beautiful sound!_

Namine felt herself being tugged by Bill as his arm snaked around her shoulder, his smile manic and he gazed on the horizon, "**I'm gonna be part of the story now kid! **_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Oh no" Namine was on the verge of tears, "What have I done!"

Kairi looked at her firmly, "It's up to Sora now...He'll pull through...he always does.

"I hope your right...I hope your right

-000-

Sora saw nothing but darkness as he slowly walked in the middle of a void. However, that would soon disperse as it was surrounded by blue flame. Horrible blue flame surrounded him encircling him. It terrified him, he never felt so alone in this dark void. He wanted to just give in, make the fear go away, make the flashes in his mind go away as well. As his eyes began to fix in his situation he found his ability to move once again.

Standing up he found himself in an empty hallway all of them aligned with various colors doors of a kind. It had a creepy atmosphere to it and worst still he was all alone. Sora looked to see if there was any sign of Riku, Kairi or Namine but there was nothing. The place looked whittled down and broken. As if someone had burned fire to it.

"Hello!" Sora called out, he looked down to see he still had his Keyblade, "Anyone here"

Deciding standing around wouldn't be the best course of action he decided to move down the hallway. Until he paused and see one of the doors open. There he saw himself Riku and Kairi when they were younger...Only to replaced by a version of Bill and Namine, then Riku and Kairi again. It was very confusing.

"_**Memories are confusing thing if they aren't taken care of properly"**_

"Cipher!" Sora said.

"_**Hey don't get mad at me, Namine did most of the damage, I just got inside here and I'm gonna handle the rest"**_

Sora turned around as he heard a small hum sound, Heartless approved and tried to attack him. With his keyblade he took them all down one shadow at a time.

"That all you got"

"**Nope" **

Sora jumped and saw Bill in his triangle form again standing behind him.

With a flick of his hand Bill pushed Sora far back passing several doors at super speed until he landed with a loud thud. The demon's maniacal laughter echoing across the entire hall. Suddenly several doors burst into flame and became nothing.

"M-My memories!" Sora shouted.

"_**Eh you don't need them" **_Bill's voice echoed again, laughing, "_**Memories are a dangerous thing you know now...I mean come on, why would you want to remember? The past is so dull and boring anyway, and yours I mean...A boring Island, one so dull that one friend was so desperate to leave, why remember that...and not to mention your friends in general, come on your Keyblade Master! The most powerful weapon ever"**_

Soon the hallway vanished as Sora found himself standing nowhere, a large monstrous Darkseid Heartless appeared before him. With a single swing Sora managed to take him out with no trouble at all, sending it back to the shadows

"_**See...why waist that power on memories"**_

"Those memories matter" Sora shouted as he kept running although he found himself going nowhere, he could feel the pain though as flashes kept running through him, "T-They matter"

"_**Do they?"**_

Looking down he found himself standing on a glass shard, like the one he had in his dreams so very long ago. This time though the image was not of some mysterious maiden from a time long ago. It was of him. He was on it, so was Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, an image of his Keyblade. Everything. All of these things representing him in some form or another.

These names meant something to him but he didn't know why.

It was like looking into another life.

"_**The heart shairs all as they say" **_Came a high pitched voice, their laughter echoing around them.

Bill Cipher emerged in full demon Triangle form now, floating above Sora, his laughter echoing all around him now.

With a sudden flick Sora's memories start spinning. Images of a battle in the web of darkness. Kairi, that girl, she is there as well. Or was it Namine, no it was Kairi, no Namine, he doesn't know. Xehanort yes, he recognizes him. The evil fiend who tried to bring all the worlds to chaos. He remembered the door to Kingdom Hearts opening and then ...Then….

"My head!" Sora clenched his forehead in pain, as other images appeared, "W-What's happening"

"**Oh I can only imagine, in fact I can because I can see inside it...As for what's happening simple...**_**your going mad**_" Bill cackled slowly walking up to Sora, a look of pure sadistic glee plastered onto his face. Inside Sora's head several more images appeared of Heartless attacking him, the villains he faced, all the worlds falling into the darkness and the horrors of what could come.

"**Nothing more painful though then memory isn't there. Like the body? Namine put so much work into it that I just had to keep it for this moment, plus you know, I think it makes our interactions personal don't you think. You may not think it now kid, but in the end your memories are going to do you in, and that happy go lucky demeanor of yours will crash and burn by the wayside as the inevitable weight of heroism sinks in and crushes your sanity". **

Sora turned to look at Bill again, as the demon just stood above him, smiling, "Why?" he asked, "Why are you even doing all of this? Just let me go back?"

Bill shook his head and frowned, "**Oh Sora, Sora, So-ra! Why on earth do you want to go back? To those painful and pointless memories. All the pain and suffering that the real world would cause, instead why not just let go, and let me do all the thinking for us" **he got down on his knees to look at Sora now, he almost seemed sad, if it weren't for his quick turn to a sadistic grin, "**Memories are treacherous things at the end of the day, they bring nothing but pain and suffering, especially if those are the only things you can remember. Or worse! All your memories are nothing more than mundane and boring events that have little to no impact on anything and everyone. Essentially when your memories are like your life...**_**normal**_"

"Not every memory is bad, not even the normal boring ones" Sora said, still feeling weak, still he tried to stand, facing Cipher with all his might, "Yeah, some bad stuff happened during my first journey, but I'm not gonna let the bad stuff outweigh the good, like my friends" He tried to stand up but couldn't, "My memories, they aren't a weakness they give me strength...My friends are my...Ack!" he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his heart.

"**Friends? Really? The two who just used you for that Key, and to find their king. Or Riku the one who turned on you the moment he found something better or Kairi who...Well okay, she was K.O throughout all of it, so really, she was kind useless" **

"They weren't useless" Sora muttered still facing Bill, "They were good to me, good to everyone, sometimes we could just bet sitting talking about nothing...and that was enough. That's what having friends is all about, guess that something you wouldn't know about"

Bill cackled, he kept walking closer now until he was practically leaning over Sora, his wide grin showing off every sharp tooth in his mouth "**Yeah, some friends kid, oh I want all the good memories of them yeah...Ha!"**

"That's it!" Sora yelled, his head still in agony.

"**Oh, tough guy! Ha! But seriously this is fun...You've been a ball to mess with, one of the more interesting meat bags I've endured"**

Sora scowled at him, trying to get up but still too weak to do anything, "Y-You call this fun" he coughed. He was still so weak, but he wasn't about to let himself get beaten by this monster.

"**Oh come on Sora, you are more like me than you care to admit" **Bill scoffed, his expression annoyed.

Sora raised an eyebrow, teeth clenching still in pain as he got to his knees, "Like you?"

"**Of course...Weird...A follower of your heart, as you would say" **Bill pointed to his human chest dramatically, "**We embrace what are hearts tell us, and we go forward with it, without a moment's hesitation"**

"I embrace my heart yeah but I'm going to hurt anyone because of it!" Sora shouted as he tried to stand but fell back again.

Bill laughed, "**That is our one difference...You hold back...But I know tonight that you can be pushed...Shame I couldn't get you to do, but having your body and that Key is more than a good enough consolation prize"**

Bill began to walk away, a certain spring in his step as he watched the world around him become more and more chaotic. The glass mantel which they were standing on started to crack a bit as blue flames engulfed the opening areas. Sora just looked shocked and horrified as more and more. However Sora wasn't about to let this demon win. He would still remain strong. Sora was not about to give this demon the satisfaction of winning, of taking his heart and his memories from him.

Sora got to his knee looking at him, face stretched in pain, "W-Why?"

Bill let out a soft chuckle dand just shook his head, "**Man you are funny kid, I love that about you, I really did think you had it in you! So close...So close to becoming like me, and yet, you just didn't have it in you...Of course maybe that was more the interference from others so...I may still be right. Oh well, will never know. Time for my plan B"**

"Plan B?"

"**Yep Plan B"** Bill sounded excited, "**Use the fact that your memories have been so damaged that I can slip through the cracks take over your heart and become you"**

"B-Become me!" Sora asked looking shocked, "Why would you-"

Bill grew taller growing in red flame, "**BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF WATCHING FROM THE SIDELINES AS THINGS PASS ME BY! NO MORE! I'M BECOMING PART OF THIS STORY! SOMETHING GRAND IS HAPPENING IN THE UNIVERSE AND I'M GONNA BE PART OF IT!"**

"But why me? Why take over my body" Sora asked, his Keyblade appearing yet he was too weak to use it, all he did was use the blade as a crutch

"**Oh well that's easy" **Bill returned to normal now, and then he turned into his human form to get closer to Sora , getting on his knees and tapping his Keyblade, "**That! I want that! Your Keyblade, the most powerful weapon in the universe, and it being in my hands well...Boy, will I be able to paint the world red! HA!"**

"But...the world order?" Sora remembered that most important part of Keyblade master.

Bill scoffed, "**like you've ever cared about that, you've interfered like every master that came before you, at least I'll be doing these places a favor. Ridding them of everything dull and mundane, freeing them from the chains that bind them. Rules and the lies society has put of them"**

"You'll never!" Sora head started to spin now, "My head"

"**Oh kid I already am…." **Bill returned back to his demon form now. "**Again kid...It's a shame...You were like me...Weird".** he laughed, that twisted look if his returning, a passion in his eye, "**Weird enough to want to see the worlds for the sake of it, but not weird enough to realize just pathetic and pointless it all is"**

Sora just glared at Bill, his breathing was heavy as he tried to speak, raising his head, he looked straight into his head and said, "Your ...Not...Weird"

Bill turned around his eyes glowing red in anger, "_**SAY THAT AGAIN**_**!" **a red flame engulfed him for a moment before he returned normal.

"What you're doing isn't weird, what you're doing is just...wrong" Sora slowly got up, still weak, and muffled but standing nonetheless, "Doesn't make you weird, it's just makes you the bad guy"

"**Yeah...I'm the bad guy, it's what i'm supposed to do….Didn't you have villains to fight and challenge you during your first big adventure" **Bill said looking almost confused, Sora continued to stand in front of him still looking defiant, "**Wasn't that the point of Riku turning on you, your enemy who stood against what you were doing. Didn't even Maleficent and Xehanort give you a challenge. At least I'm giving you a lesson in showing you a bit of yourself".**

Sora shook his head, "Riku is still my friend, he was just...misguided. As for the other too...I still beat them didn't I. Also...The worlds aren't mundane, they are special...unique...and filled with unique people who are just as weird and interesting as anyone else".

Bill stuck out his tongue and looked exhausted, "**Ugh...Such a bleeding heart, no wonder it was so easy for me to defeat you, you haven't really had a proper challenge. Shame... I was hoping for a pro, when in reality I got myself a noob. Oh well...Soon I'll have that Key, and the power to free the worlds from the shackles of pathetic mundane, it will be fun!"**

Sora could feel himself being consumed by Cipher, as a million other images that he didn't even know come flashing into him. Madness, angery, insanity, all of it...it felt horrible. None of it made any sense, it all seemed weird, as if there was no constant, just an infinity of different things all happening at once.

Bill just continued to smile. "**Though to be trueful kid, watching you lose **_**EVERYTHING**_ **after being the great hero, has been the most entertaining thing I've ever seen. It's your second great quest...and you **_**LOST**_**...And the best part is you lost **_**TO ME**_**! Boy is my reputation gonna get back to the tippy top again after this" **

With the last bit of energy Sora fell to the ground, he felt lost and confused, all he could see were the images and he couldn't think of anything. He tried to think, some center point, some sorta thing to cling onto.

Someone.

Anyone.

"M-mama" Sora muttered feeling scared and alone.

He took a deep breath, wanting to block out everything but the darkness and create quite in his mind, before he spoke again.

**Sora **

_Mama, I could use some help here_

_Tired of talking to myself here_

_Back out there , you don't exist_

_So here I am in the abyss_

_Are you really in this place?_

_It's like the emptiness of space_

_I could search for all eternity_

_And never see your face_

_Help me out_

_I'm lost without you_

_Standing_

_Stuck on this impossible road_

_No idea which way to go_

_Whichever path I choose_

_I lose, you know_

_And I don't know which way's home_

_Oohhh_

_I don't know which way's home_

_Oooohhh_

_You always saw life as a game_

_But since I left, it sucks to play_

_I'm beaten up and bruised_

_Confused by rules that alter every day_

_Where to next?_

_I_ _left but I'm still standing_

_Spinning on this infinite road_

_Terrified of letting you go_

_No light above and there's no hope below_

_And I don't know which way's home_

_Mom, I've got my heart in my hand_

_Speak to me and I'll understand_

_One little word to know I'm not alone_

_And show me the way back home_

_Oohh_

_Is there a way back home?_

_Ooohhhh_

_The nothingness ahead of me_

_Is this the end you meant for me?_

_Every living minute_

_There's no home without you in it_

_I'm falling_

_Quit stalling_

_Your Son is calling your name_

_I've burned all my bridges and came_

Sora tried to remember something, anything, if not of his friends, then maybe of his mother. The good times. Memories were after all something that never truly went away right? He had to believe that. If they were there then perhaps some of it had to be real. Something had to be real and he tried to remember deep down what those things were...If anything.

He didn't care about the flames that grew, he just wanted to be home.

Flashes of memory came to him now, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Leon, Yuffie, Aeirth, Dipper, Mable, Star, Marco, friends and companions he had met. The worlds, Agrabah, Wonderland, it came and went, came and went, Namine, Kairi, his mother. Everything was swirling around him, but still those who stayed true remained in his head. It was still very confusing, yet deep down part of him knew something had to be real.

"M-Mama" Sora said again looking out trying to find a light, "I-I hope that the fake memories are just that, fake memories...But, but I'm not going to forget you, you Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy ...No…

Bill laughed a bit nervously now, something was going wrong, "**Eh...Kid...What's going on here ...I'm trying to control your body, get out of your head**"

"Cipher" Sora realized what was happening, "See Cipher, you can get in my head...It's protected"

Bill let out a frustrated growl. "**Protected, like what a password or something**"

"No!" Sora said standing strong, "I can't forget those important...Never truly!"

A light began to emanate in the darkness, the empty void which Sora stood before was starting to transform, turning into a glass mural of some sorts. It had an image of Sora on it, but of others as well. It glowed bright, dissipating the blue flames.

"**Heh...woah, woah, woah" **Bill was entering into a panic "…**..what's going on here ...I didn't call for this...Hello! A little help here...Wait...Wait!""**

_I'm gonna go back home_

_Donald, Goofy Riku my pad_

_It's messy but they're all that I have_

_I'll make the best of being flesh and bone_

_Mama, I'm coming home_

_Yeah_

_Mama, I'm coming home_

_Home_

_I'm going home!_

_Mama, I'm coming home!_

Sora Keyblade appeared and he fight it at the flames!

The light now reached its peak!

"**Hey wait...What the …..NO!" **

-000-

Sora slowly began to awake the coldness leaving him. He heard a harsh wind and the sky above him still swirled though as two shadows began to hover over him. The sky had darkened as everything looked like it had been engulfed in chaos. However his mind began to work around what had happened, as things slowly started to come back to him, the obviousness all leaving.

"Wake up you lazy bum" He heard Kairi say.

Sora blined a few more times and saw Kairi standing over him. He was back on the Island now. No longer in that weird dark void from earlier. Carefully he stood up now, still a bit woozy from what happened. Though the two girls were there to help him stand though. He saw Riku, or perhaps a fake Riku lying on the ground unconscious.

Everything started to come back to him, what had happened back in his heart. What Bill Cipher had tried to do, and more importantly what Namine had said to him. Since he wasn't a evil triangle demon that must have meant everything had turned out okay. Kairi and Namine stood by his side making sure that he was okay

"W-What happened?" Sora said, looking around. "W-Were's Cipher?"

The sound of coughing rang in his ear as he saw Bill back in his human persona crawling on all fours trying to regain his strength, "**Ugh...Bleeding heart…." **He looked up at Sora angrily, "**Can't you just admit we're the same...Weird and above the mundane and boringness of everything else"**

Sora glared at him for a moment and walked up to Bill standing over him now, "I may be weird, but I don't mind the mundane and boring...If it means people like Riku and Kairi by my side then I'd embrace it any day" He turned around to face Kairi who smiled.

"**Whatever, besides you treat me like the villain when in reality it was all her" **Bill pointed to Namine who looked down at shame, "**It was her idea you know to create this little facade, she almost took over your mind and turned you into something...**_**unpleasant"**_

Sora looked at Namine, she seemed to clench herself, her face riddled with guilt. He felt sorry for her, but didn't know exactly if he completely forgave her or not yet. Bill slowly chuckled as he got back up using his cane to balance himself out.

"**See," **Bill snickered, "**Guilty, and they say I was the villain of this story"**

Sora was confused, "Well, at least she feels bad, I can't say the same about you"

"**You really are a big hearted kid aren't you" **Bill sneered, "**Then I guess you need a better villain to give you a challenge"**

Bill transformed himself back into a triangle.

The yellow from Bill's color vanished and instead was replaced by blood red. He started to grow bigger and bigger. Sora, Kairi and Namine all huddled together knowing that this was going to happen. The Demon triangle was now at full height and power as it emanated from his hands. Sora had the Keyblade but he felt too weak to do anything about it

He loomed large over all of them now, Bill's power causing the sky to crackle with lighting, becoming a sea of chaos.

"I'll stop you!" Sora shouted, keyblade at the ready.

Without warning Bill scopped Sora up and began to clench his fist feeling his bones getting crushed by the shier ferocity of the demon triangle, as he floated a bit high up into the sky.

"SORA!" Namine and Kairi yelled.

"**Sorry girls, but me and the kid gotta have a little talk!"** Bill floated into the sky as they both floated over the Island, "**Now time for me to break, **_**EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY**_**!"**

Sora was near his eye now as the two just looked at one another.

"**Ha! This is pathetic, the Keyblade picked a real loser" **Bill was now unleashing all his power that he could upon them

Sora scoffed "Heh! Like the Keybalde would ever choose a demon like you...Keyblades are good"

Bill just laughed as he put Sora closer so that he was staring at him right in the eye, "**Then you don't know anything about Keyblades then, or did fighting Xehanort not get you to figure it out. He was a Keyblade Master too you know after all...So morality doesn't always remain a factor". **

Sora gasped for air, "Y-You won't"

"**Oh please spare me the heroics kid," **Bill tightened his hand a bit more, but kept it loose enough so he was still conscious, "**You should be thanking me kid, going through your memories I can see you are destined for a breakdown. Being a hero at the end of the day is never as it's cracked up to be. Even if you defeat you you'll probably end up falling by the weight of the pressure of it all. Giving in to your own madness….I can see it….The edge of their kid **_**inside you …**_ **I'm just honestly no longer interested in seeing it at the moment" **

Bill clenched his fist even tighter now as Sora could feel his body start to get crushed from the weight.

"**You probably could have been a bigger threat than me if you ever tried" **Bill gripper tighen more, "**But I don't care to find out! I'm tired and bored and it's time for me to finally gain my wings and fly out of these chains that keep me down"**

It was then that Sora thought this would be the end. To be crushed to death, perhaps he didn't live up to his heroic reputation as he himself had thought. Perhaps now the end would be near, perhaps now he would fall to darkness.

Except, he didn't ...If anything ...If anything the grip lostened.

"**H-Hey! HEY! What's going on!" **The light continued to grow around Cipher, he looked scared, something was definitely not going according to plan.

Sora opened his eyes and Bill sounded out of sorts. He saw Namine of all people concentrating on Cipher, a glow coming from her. She was trying to contain him, he was fighting back. A bright light emanated from her. Kairi was holding her hand too, a light emanating from her as well. Both of them were exhuming a power she had never seen before.

"**What are you doing!" **Bill fired a ball of blue fire at them and both girls blasted it away in an instant.

"Woah" Sora's eyes widened.

"This is the mind," Namien said, still trying to hold Bill back, "You can do anything here, and right now ...I can do really anything. After all Bill, you taught me".

"Together!" Kairi said, "I might just be a memory, but memory is a powerful thing"

They fired a beam of light on them now, Sora fell onto the ground landing with a thud and he just watched as the two girls went up against Bill.

"**W-What is this?" **Bill said, throwing his own abilities at them, "**I-I never felt this power before!"**

Sora blinked, "Amazing"

It was then Sora remembered something he said so long ago. Something that still rang true to this day. His friends were his power, and right now, they were helping him fight against Bill. This demonic being, and the connections were overcoming him. The connections of their hearts.

Sora continued to watch, light and dark blue flames battling each other.

The two built on one another, building and building...the pressure growing until finally…..

The light won out.

"**AGH!" **Bill screeched as he was blown back being flung into the sky a vortek forming sucking him out the last words from him were, "**SO NOT FAIR!"**

A bright light consumed them all, and finally, things calmed down.

Slowly the Island began to come back to peace again, the darkness of Bill Cipher slowly dissipating from it. Sora got up, trying to stand. He was a bit achy, though he was able to stand up straight. He was tired though, he felt very tired. It would be nice that soon he could rest and get back to his actual home.

Sora took a minute to wind down, he was aching in pain all over. Cipher had definitely did a number on him. But he couldn't rest for that long, he had a lot of things that still needed to be done. Looking up he saw the two girls who saved his life and gave them a faint smile. Once again this was proof that his friends were definitely his power.

"W-We won," Kairi said, getting to her knees, Namine helping her.

"Kairi!" Sora ran up to help, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Kairi said taking a deep breath, "Remember, I'm just a memory, not real remember"

Sora smiled, "Your real enough," he looked at Namine now, her eyes darting down to avoid his gaze, "So? Is he gone for good"

"Sadly no," Namine sighed, "Look"

Sora turned to look down on the ground, Bill Cipher, still a triangle but a lot smaller now was lying on the ground, panting. He looked tire and exhausted, one hand on his chest while his arm was on the sand. Though his eye looked up and gave a scowling expression.

Carefully Sora approached him, taking out his Keyblade and pointing it right at his eye.

"**You gonna do it?" **Bill chuckled, "**Come on? You'll make a lot of people happy, ridding me will make you a hero is the eyes of many"**

Sora glared at him for a moment but removed his Keyblade, "No...I'm not like you Cipher"

"**Oh really…"** Bill chuckled lightly, slowly rising to the air, Kairi and Namine ready for more "**Sora, Sora, Sora...I'm a **_**really, reeeeeeallly, **_**bad person, the things I've done...Oh, you really, really don't want to know. But the most interesting thing is kid...I see you could be capable of doing awful things as well"**

"Never!" Sora hissed, "My friends are my power"

"**Well then...I'll guess I'll have to find a way to take away that power and prove to you, that in the end you can be just like me!" **Bill slowly began to smile and began to sing in a soft voice.

_Will meet again_

_Don't know where _

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

With those last words, he vanished in a puff of blue flame leaving them all in shock and fear.

Silence passed, but Sora wasn't about to let Cipher's threat distract him now, he had bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

Sora looked at Namine now, her eyes darting down to avoid his gaze, "So? Is he gone for good"

Namien shook his head, "No, just gone from your mind, he's back were he belongs though...Hopefully he'll learn to keep to himself next time"

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked looking at the Riku who was still unconscious, "And what about him?"

"Will take him back with us" Namine said, "And then ...I think we need to talk"

"Yeah, I think we do" Sora now again looked at Kairi "And you?"

Kairi smiled, "Like I said Sora, I'm in your memory, I'm not real...But I think the real one is still waiting for you back come"

"Yeah, she is...Mom…..I'm coming home".


	36. Interlude: Monsters and Lawyers

Interlude: Monsters and Lawyers

"Idiots...Fools...Nincompoops" Ludo just berated his minions as they all stood around each other looking ashamed, "How is that we can't take on ...One...Simple...Teenager...Really, all I need is a wand...A wand! And you cant' even do that right"

Sitting on his oversized throne, the tiny bird creatures wearing nothing but a ripped looking blue tunic and large horned skull for a helmet glared at his minions. All of them were various monsters, from a giant fly to a giraffe with muscles to two headed chicken. They all stood in the middle of a dusty catle all of them in fear they tiny peaked parrot continued to scowl at them, one wrong move and they could be neck to suffer an internal tongue lashing.

Bullfrog, a large looking frog monster with a thick eastern accent stepped up. He was one of the more loyal of the group, carefully though he raised his hand "Sir, we are trying are best, it's just...They are super duper smart and we are well...There is a reason we are goons and not university professors right now"

"I don't care," Ludo snapped, "You fools keep failing me"

Failure was definitely something he had been experiencing lately, for all he wanted was the Wand of the Butterfly family so he could take over the world. Was that so hard a ask. It wasn't that difficult to take the wand from a simple teenager and yet it seemed like he was in a all out war just to make t happen. Sometimes he wondered if he was ever going to get what he wanted, but right now it seemed his dreams of conquest would be for not.

"Now, now, '' From the shadows, a new figure emerged, a skinny lizard wearing a black suite and blood red tie, a finger was missing from one hand ,Toffee was his name, "No need for any of that Ludo, opportunity can come even with failure, patients is what is required"

"Patients! Patients!" Ludo looked like he was about to blow a fuse, instead he just collapsed and fainted.

Toffee snapped his finger summoning two monster goons, one a giraffe while the other a giant chicken, "Take him to bed" they obey as he looks at the other monster now, 'No need to fear, we have other chances, the Mewmans are slippery little beast, there evil ways have ruined our kind for years, but will show them our superior skills in time"

The monsters cheered.

"Good, good" Toffee quited them, "Now dismissed"

Once the last monster left the main hallway he was finally alone.

Toffee then went to a nearby liquor case and opened it up, needing a nice big drink of Mewman swamp water. Despite what one would think, he was a drink from the bottle sort of lizard. He had to be these days. Leading an army of idiots and thugs, far from the glory days of the great Serpentius Military. Once the scrurge of the various realms. Pillaging and taking down the magical creatures one by one. Now he was nothing more than a consultant, sometimes a lawyer depending on the day. A all around fixer to thugs and idiots who had petty crimes to there names. At least Ludo was trying something a bit bigger with his little gang.

Ludo, who had taken over his parents' castle, was attempting to steal the royal wand of Mewni for himself. A clever foot, too bad though that had neither the skills nor brains to back it up. Instead what he had was an army of thugs who had a terrible leader and thus not even a functional fighting force to begin with.

Mewman swamp water in one hand he walked over to the window, out there he saw the Butterfly Castle in all it's hideous glory. A monument to so-called Mewman dominance. One day, he will lead a army to watch that palace burn.

Today though was clearly not that day.

Taking a sip he breathe, "Magic" Toffee muttered, "So long as they have it, Monster kind will never know it's full potential and worse, the Serpentians will never claim it's rightful place"

"**I feel that!"** Toffee turned behind, there floating in front of him was a one eyed triangle in top hat

"Bill Cipher" Toffee sneered taking a big sip of his drink before tossing the glass aside, "What do you want?"

"**Ah Toff aren't yuh happy to see your best friend" **Bill said mockingly displaying his most half hearted sadness, "**Come on after all the fun we've had in the past, you aren't just gonna throw all that out are yuh" **

Toffee sneered at him, "You are no friend of mind and never been helpful to me in the least. Especially not after last time"

Bill pulled Toffee in and laughed, "**So I made a few bad bets on your behalf only cost you a finger. Besides I have new proposition that may be beneficial to us" **

"And why would I deal with you again" Toffee sneered showing off a pair of his sharp teeth, "Like I said last time I dealt with you it was a disaster"

Bill merely laughed waving off the insult like it was nothing, he wrapped his arm around him, "**See Toffee, I consider us kindred spirits in many ways, there are differences to be sure, like you went into law, I break the law, but regardless, we are both people of vision. We see a opportunity and we grab it"**

"And what vision is that?" Toffee replied.

Bill then leaned in and whispered something in Toffee ears. Clearly this was enough to get his attention for he jumped back in shock. Surly the demon triangle gets. Legend always said of Bill Cipher's treachery and known for tricks but this was something that even he was willing to perhaps make a deal for.

"How would you know that?" Toffee asked him carefully.

"**I know lots of things!" **Bill replied with pride in his voice, "**So! Now...Do we have a deal"**

"What would I want in return?" Toffee asked hesitantly.

"**Easy!" **Bill voice darkened a bit as he stepped right up close looking straight into Toffee's eye, "**I want….a lawyer"**


	37. Attack in the Falls

Attack in the Falls

Mable woke up, feeling a bit icky, sleeping on the ground was definitely something she would not recommend, let alone sleeping on a metal flooring in an underground bunker. Her head was very closer to Pacifica's hair, her nose barely rubbing against it.

"Mmm, overly expensive perfume to hide the insecurities," Mable muttered softly as she smelled the scent of the stuff.

As she began to awake though she felt something warm and wet press up against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly began to awake seeing something chubby and pink standing right in front of her.

"Waddles!" She beamed seeing her favorite pet pig standing next to her, hugging it tightly, "Your okay, everything happened so quick when we escaped"

"Eh, what's going on?" Pacifica muttered as she began to get up noticing the Pig, "Ew...I remember that pig"

"Waddles is okay!" Mable beamed, "Yes my Waddles, my itty bitty piggy wiggy!"

"Ugh, Mable that is way to cute even for you" Grunkle Stan groaned as he started to wake up, "I need some manliness or something"

"Is she always like that" Iago muttered.

"Yeah-"

"Oh po you Grunkle Stan" Mable groaned.

Pacifica seemed disgusted but was slightly smiling to see Mable to happy, "Well um, good to see the pig is okay, at least one good thing happened today. Of course I'm sleeping on the floor in some crazy person bunker, my hair is probably a mess, and I don't have my morning eyeliner".

"Yeesh Pazzie calm down" Mable said taking her friend's hand, "It's gonna be okay, okay ...Just trust me, Max, Riku and Dipper will sort everything out"

Waddles replied with a simple oink.

Mable was overjoyed to see her favorite pig was safe and okay. It was the first good thing that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She began rubbing her cheeks against her pet pig with joy, just so happy that she was here with him. However, her heart sank when she realized that still the shack and in turn the rest of Gravity Falls was in danger from an insane evil Genie.

"So...Today is the big day," Mable said looking at Waddles, "They day we save the town ...again, but without Dipper, or Stan...Or even Grunkle Ford now…."

**Mable**

_One final day...The only time I can spend with waddles._

_Big day ahead._

_Gonna need something to make that darkness swaddle._

_Waddles you know._

_Defeating a great evil it won't be easy._

_Eh...I just won't go._

_(OINK OINK)  
Okay I know Gravity Falls needs me._

_And look at all these weapons and these lasers that you got me some how._

_Waddles you're the greatest, where did you get this stuff_

_(Oink)  
I'm ready thanks to you._

_I know that I can it for_

_The world renowned._

_Gravity Falls_

_Gonna save this town._

_Gravity Falls_

_I just won't look down_

_On this very last Gravity Falls day_

Mable took a deep breath, "I can do this, I can do this…"

"Do what?" Max caused her to jump, he was standing behind her the whole time, "Are you...Talking to the pig?"

"What? Oh yeah, this is Waddles my pet pig"

Max just looked at the pig and shrugged, "Cool, I have a cat"

"Nice!"

Riku then walked up to both of them now, he had his Soul Eater in hand, swinging it a bit before putting it down, his face was stern and there was a tensity in his eyes that Mable noticed. He was definitely ready for a fight, however how sure he was she wasn't sure at the moment. Not that any of them really knew what to do. All knew was that they had to get Jafar's lamp in order to lock him back up before he was about to do whatever he planned to do.

"Okay, Mable, you know the shack better than anyone, what do we do" Riku spoke.

Mable was taken aback by the question, "Me? Uh well...I don't know, charge in and hope for the best"

Riku just gave her a deapanned expression.

"Okay yeah, not a great idea" Mable tried to think of a way, "Ugh, there has to be some way to enter the shack or ...something"

"We need to find a way into the shack that won't attract Heartless or Jafar," Riku explained as he began to pace, "He probably doesn't know where we are and that gives us an advantage, but we can't hope to escape again, unless that Star Shard of yours works"

Max took out the device and looked at it, "Sadly...I don't think so" he shook it a bit seeing if it would spark but it just remained dull.

"Well look like our only escape route is so far dead,"

Mable frowned, "Yeesh, doesn't look like we have a lot of good options don't we".

"No sadly" Riku groaned, stretching his arms, "At least none that aren't going to involve a fight, that's why we need a plan"

"Well what would Sora have done" Mable asked.

Riku seemed to flinch at the question, "Well uh….. He um, he um," he seemed unsure how to answer before frowning and then chuckling a bit giving a sly grin to his friends "He would have just charged in there and hoped for the best.

"Well, I think we should do that then" Mable said looking confident now, "That's what Sora would have done right, that's what he did. He charged in when he fought that Xehanort guy, and he probably won, we're still here. This world is still here"

"Yeah, but is he alive" Max asked, his face looking horrified, "Is, is my dad still…."

"Mabel's right" Riku said giving both his partners a surprised look, "I don't know if Sora or your dad is alive, but that's what they would have done...Isn't that what heroism is about, putting others before self and all that stuff".

"Yeah!" Mable pumped her first in the air.

Max seemed unsure before looking stern, "Yeah...Dad would have done that.''

"Yeah so let's do it!"

"I-I think I'll stay here" Pacifica said, to the surprise of others, "Um...Maybe I can be like...look out or something"

"I think I'll do the same" Stan added seeming nervous.

"Actually good idea" Mable looked around and found some walkie talkies handing one to Pacifica, "Here we can communique through this"

Suddenly a loud ringing echoed through the bunker. The pain was intense, however a voice spoke from within them, as if seeping into there brains. It was the voice of Jafar.

"**Enemies! Listen carefully! I Jafar...Genie of the Lamp ...Former Sultan of Agrabah, commander of the forces of darkness have a message! I have your home...I have your loved ones ...If you wish them back, come to the center of the town square and bring the journals! Now! Or may they suffer a fate worse than death itself"!**

Mable gasped, "Oh no! Dipper!"

"Well this is just great," Max sighed, "We're outgunned, outnumbered, what are we going to do"

Riku bit his lip and took a deep breath, standing firm he looked at his teammates and smirked, "We're gonna do what Sora would do...Go in head on, and hope for the best"

"Huh" Max just looked dumbstruck, "Your kidding right"

"I wish I was...I wish I was"

-000-

The Town Square had been completely abandoned during the early morning. None of the shops were open, the streets were empty, except for a few park cars. Slowly the sun began to rise into the air illuminating the darkness. Standing in the middle of the streets, Jafar and Gideon a waited, with Wendy and Dipper in toe. Riku, Mable and Max could see them as they began to approach. They were nervous, worried, and had no idea what they were doing.

All in all they were ready for a fight.

Even Stan and Pacifica came too, though they weren't exactly sure just what they could accomplish. The group was nervous, they were about to go up against an array of Heartless. Many of them didn't have much magical combat experience, though Stan new how to throw a punch. Tension was in the air, and no one could know if any of them would come out of this alive.

Riku felt the most intense, everything was on the line now. Worse, he had people to look after, actual friends, those he was responsible for. Was this what Sora felt when he went up against Xehanort but with the entire universe. If this was true he now had more sympathy and understanding for his friend then ever.

"_You know how you can save these people" _Xehanort thoughts invaded his mind, "_Just embrace them and you can save them"_

"_No!" _Riku sneered in his head, "_The darkness won't help them"_

Riku clenched his head for a moment.

"You okay" Mable asked looking worried.

Riku removed his hand and looked at Mable, smiling lightly, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"_You won't be for long"_

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Max whispered as they began to approach, "I mean you have something, an inkling of a plan right? Something...Anything? Right?"

"I don't know, will do like Sora and go in" Mable inisted.

"We can't do like Sora, we aren't Sora, we are Max Goof, Mable and you" Max insisted, "We have to do things our own way, otherwise we'll be screwed"

Riku held a hand, "It will be fine, trust me" He wished he could believe his own words

"I barely know you, so no I don't really trust you" Max muttered, "I mean sure we've had some time to talk but this is our first time into combat so sorry if I'm not used to going into it with team mates"

"Well to bad, we're here, we're going in anyway".

"I vote we chicken out" Pacifica raised her hand.

"Again I agree with Blondie" Stan grunted.

"Seconded," Iago said voice shaking.

Max groaned, "Look Riku, I'm sure your smart, but as far as I'm concerned of the three of us your probably more the muscle, Mable is the spontaneous one, I should come up with a plan"

"We don't have time for a plan like I said," Riku muttered.

"Well keep an eye on me, because I'm at least good at improvising"

"Fine whatever" Riku groaned.

As they kept walking around Mable noticed that Max eyes were constantly shifting left to right.

"What are you doing?" Mable whispered

"Looking around the town, just because Riku doesn't have a plan doesn't mean I may be able to improvise, I am not going to die today because _some of us don't_ have a plan".

They arrived in the middle of the square now, Jafar and his allies were just a few feet away. The silence was deafening as the stare down happened. One could feel the tumbleweeds roll down the road. In fact there was a tumbleweed rolling down the road passing them by. Mable saw Gideon smooch at her much to her disgust. Seeing her brother and friend help though, it made her blood boil.

"Let my brother go!" Mable yelled as they finally approached the Villains

Jafar smirked, "Hand over the Journals to me, and I will grant you your _wish_"

"Don't do it Mable" Dipper yelled, "Don't give him the journals, I know what he' planning and it's going to be bad...I should know...I kind helped him"

"Wait you helped him?"

"He forced me okay"

"As I will force you!" Jafar yelled, with that he slammed his staff into the air as both Dipper and Wendy started gasping for air.

Mable watched in horror as her friend and brother were slowly suffocating. Her legs starting to shake. She had to make a choice, give the bad guys the journals and risk something really bad happening, or lose her loved ones and only have a chance of stopping them. She looked to Riku and Max hoping for some sort of answer.

Riku just glared at Jafar.

Max continued to just look around the area. However, she started to notice something, his eyes stopped and was fixated on something. Turning back to the villains she managed to put together who it was fixated on.

It was Gideon.

He was just standing there, holding Jafar's lamp in hand. Mable never realized how un-intimidating he was compared to the evil Genie. It was then she realized just what she needed to do, what she could do. If this worked, she could save her brother an the falls with one swift stroke.

Be spontaneous.

Be quick.

Be like Sora.

"Okay!" Mable declared causing Jafar to stop, "I'll give you the journals in my bag, and in exchange for Dipper and Wendy"

"Agreed" Jafar said, giving a polite bow, "Now, come here child...So we can begin the transfer"

Mable nodded.

The transfer was going to go slowly, this had to be done completely and without flaw. Otherwise they would all be doomed. Mable took the first step with the books in hand, Max a few feet away. Riku seemed tense about it but followed along.

"Good," Jafar smirked, "Good little girl, obeying my order"

"Ew gross" Mable muttered.

She neared them just enough to reach into her backpack and slowly ever so slowly…"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"What?"

Mable fired right at Gideon the lamp falling out of his hand and into Marble, Jafar found himself being tossed right into it. However that did not mean the battle was over, for Heartless emerged dozens of them now. All began to swarm around the trio. Riku stood in front of her now, sword at the ready.

"Run!" Riku said, "I'll free Dipper, you get rid of that lamp!"

"Right uh ...uh…..AGH!" Before Mable could say anything she found herself on skateboard t hat Max was rolling.

Max smirked back at her, "Nothing like riding in style, good thing I had a plan just in case"

"Woo hoo!" Mable said, using the grappling hook to turn the skateboard into the forest.

It was time to get rid of this lamp once and for all.

-000-

Mable and the others fled deep into the woods, she felt bad for leaving Riku alone for dealing with the Heartless. It didn't feel like proper teamwork but it perhaps in some ways it was. They didn't have to be together all the time right, just simply help one another and they would be fine. Right now her task would be to get rid of the lamp once and for all.

"Come on, let's find a place to get rid of the lamp"

"Why not the shack," Dipper argued, "Just put it back in the Vault"

Wendy seemed hesitant, "Really? Wasn't it there last time"

"Yes, until _someone _tried to use it" Mable said, glaring at her brother still upset about that.

"Oh come on Mable, not is not the time to argue, Grunkle Ford's lab is still the safest place, the Shack itself is still the safest place"

"No it's not!" Mable said, "Heck I don't even know if this world is the safest place, with Gideon, and who knows who else now".

Dipper glared at her, Mable couldn't believe he was still thinking about using the lamp or at least keeping it after everything. She wanted to have faith in her brother but right now he wasn't really giving her any reason to have at the moment. If anything he was making her distrust him more and more.

"PINES!"

Mable heard Gideon in the distance as he could see his little body chasing them.

"COME BACK WITH MY LAMP!"

"Guys, argue later" Max said taking Mable's hand, "Let's run!"

The chase was on as they continued to run deeper into the forest, trying to stay clear as they could hear the zooming of Heartless come near them. Dipper and Mable's tiny legs made it difficult to keep a good distance away from the

"So, how do we get rid of this thing?" Max asked.

"We toss it down the bottomless pit" Mable responded with curved.

"Bottomless pit? Really? This town is weird"

"You have no idea Max, you have no idea"

They got closer now to the bottomless pit, Mable could practically see it in front of them. All the while she held Jafar's lamp tight in her arms. The evil wizard going back and forth between insults .

"**Release me. Or I will unleash a wave of darkness in this world" **Jafar sneered from inside the lamp, "**I know you desire something young Mable, I am a genie...You do have three wishes, break the laws of magic with me and it can be yours"**

"No way, that just sounds wrong on so many levels!" Mable hissed.

Finally they arrived at the bottomless pit.

"Ok," Mable said, "This should hopefully work now slowly...slowly…."

"NO!"

Mable turned and found herself being tugged as Gideon arrived grabbing the lamp and trying to get it back. She quickly took hold and tried to tug it back from him. The two of them went back and forth near the pit.

"Give me the lamp so I can make you my Queen!" Gideon yelled.

Mable sneered, "Never! That's not how relationships work!"

"I don't care!"

"Creep!"

Max tried to intervene but didn't know just what to do.

The two kids continued to struggle over the lamp, but Gideon was the one to play dirty, he kicked Mable in the shin almost knocking her into the pit only for Max to thankfully rescue her before it is too late. However that would not last for long, for once again Jafar stood before them both, and he looked angry.

Jafar raised his snake staff ready and fired.

Mable flinched by Max intervened taking the shield he stole from Pacifica's and managing to protect him for a time causing the Snake staff to jump out of his hand.

She jumped at the chance to grab it.

"Careful, I'm armed!"

Jafar merely laughed, "Bah...You barely know how to use that thing. I've owned that staff for decades, you could barley channel it's magic if you desired"

"Oh yeah," Mable said glaring, "Well I have ...I have the magic of postive thinking"

There was a brief moment of silence as the standoff continued.

Max just blinked and sighed, "Well...That's not really now is it"

"Positive thinking Max! Positive thinking!"

Again Jafar laughed and extended his hand. The staff eyes began to glow as a bright energy began emanating from it. Mable tried to hold onto it with all her might. At first, it seemed as if was working, the staff did not seem to budge from her hand, although the power emanating from it seemed to cause her pain, yet she was not about to yield to Jafar, not yet, not ever.

"Mable" Max looked shocked, "You're doing it"

"Positive thinking Max!" Mable said through gritted teeth.

Jafar was becoming frustrated now, as he emanated his dark powers to regain his staff. The power emanating from it grew as it looked to be bunting Mable hand. She screamed until it became to much the staff flying right back into the sorcerer hand again.

Mable fell to the ground wincing, "Guess I didn't think positive enough"

"Appears not" Jafar smirked, using his staff he took the other two journals in Mable backpack again, "And now...I have what I want, and soon, I will have the laws of magic under my heel".

"Never!"

A large explosion came from the distance indicating that something has happened.

Jafar eyes widened as his sinister grin grew, he summoned the Heartless to subdue the group. "Let's take them back to there home, with the laws of magic soon to be broken, will have our way with all of them...As I said, there are things so much worse than death"


	38. Nobodies Strike Back

Nobodies Strike Back

"Okay, I think we can rest him here for now" Sora said as he put down the Replica, his clothes had changed back to the dark suite now that they were out of the memory, "Now...The two of us need to talk"

"I know," Namine said, still sounding sad.

Again they entered another hallway with white halls. Sora would have been annoyed if he wasn't so exhausted. His mind was string, real memories and fake memories popping in and out. He couldn't tell what was what anymore. That battle with Bill had definitely caused him quite distress. All he knew was that whatever he felt for Namine was a lie. But he wanted it to be true. Every memory of the two of them to be true. It was a bitter pill to swallow to be sure.

All of this had been a lie. That much was clear. As for Namine, what was she, a pawn of Cipher's, of this organization. Worse, she may have been willingly doing all this from the start. Sora felt his mind start to clutter as various images, some real, some maybe not real, all started jamming through his head. He took a moment

"First, what happened to him?" Sora asked.

"His, his heart is broken"

"Broken?" Sora looked at Namine uneasily.

Namine nodded, "It's been twisted to much, by me, by the Organization, by Bill...He...It's not a life"

"Oh-" Sora didn't know what to say at that moment, "Namine you-"

Namien sighed, she looked exhausted after the whole ordeal with bill. "I'm so sorry" she said again, on the verge of tears.

"I know-" Sora replied leaning up against the white all, "But, you made things right in the end, except I don't know...My memories...and him".

"Yeah," Namine looked guilty, "Um...About that"

"Sora!"

From down the hall, Sora saw a few figures running up towards him. It was, Donald and Goofy, Jiminy was even with them. The whole ordeal looking for Namine, he had forgotten about them. Seeing them now though made him very happy. Also guilty, considering how he had been treating them near the end. Quickly he ran towards them to greet them.

"Guys!" Sora grasped them both into a big hugs, "Guys! I'm so sorry, I was so stupid and angry and-"

"It's okay Sora, we get it". Goofy said, patting him on the back, "Just glad your okay"

Sora broke off the hug and smiled, "And well ...I did find Namine, and a few other things" he looked over to the Replica and Namine, both looked exhausted.

"You found Riku" Donald said.

"Not Riku" Sora replied, "But a Replica"

"A what?"

"Replica, guess it's like a copy in a way"

"No," Namine interjected, "It's not just a copy, before the Organization-Before I...Changed him, he was his own thing, smug, completely into the darkness...But his own person"

"Sounds like a nice fella" Donald said sarcastically.

Namine sighed, "Unfortunately, but I like to think that maybe he could change, without needing to alter his memories. Though I'm sure the life of a replica isn't the best one...Knowing you are just a copy of an original person"

"Still, he is his own person" Sora said looked down

"Ugh-" The Replica was starting to get up now, "N-Namine-"

"Looks like he still loves me" Namine sighed, "I tried to make it as brotherly as possible for respect to the originally and his own feelings towarsd…..You?"

Sora blushed, "Well...Um ...Is it weird that, I guess I still love you too, kinda…..I'm not sure"

"What?" Namine blinked.

"These memories," Sora said pointing to his head, "They feel so real, but there not, yet when I think about that...It just makes me sad"

"Sad?"

"Yeah, because...Because part of me, or, all of me, wants them to be real?"

Namien looked quite confused, "I-I don't understand?"

"Namine? I want us to be friends, I want to have the feelings that I feel right now, or at least, a feeling of being your friend"

"Sora-Sora I-"

Sora held her hand, "It's okay...I know I should be mad, but I'm not, I'm really not Namine".

"Yeah-" Goofy nodded, "Sora's really forgiven like that"

"A little forgiving if you ask me" Donald muttered.

Goofy rolled his eyes, "But we would like to be friends with yuh Namine, you seem like a nice person"

"Thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy" Namine nodded, "Come on, follow me, Marluxia quarters are actually close by"

"Okay" Namine said, taking a deep breath, "Sorry, I was just a little scared that's all"

Donald

Face each new sun.

With eyes clear and true.

Unafraid of the unknown

Because I'll face it

All

With

You

Sora, Namine and Goofy all turned towards Donald looked shocked and surprised.

"Wow Donald" Sora blinked, "I actually understood that"

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

Donald sighed, "My sister Della wrote it for my boys, I sang it to them every night when they were little, I keep that memory of her and that song in my heart every day...That was the song I was trying to remember earlier".

"That's sweet" Namine said, "I guess there really are some memories you can't truly ever erase. Now come on, we need to keep moving, there is something important I need to show you"

Before they walked off Sora saw Namine lay the Riku Replica down and plant a solf kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I made you bear a bad memory too"

The road to redemption beginning with one single step.

Namine opened the door as Sora entered the chambers.

They were white like the rest of the chamber however in the center was a crystal ball like device. A viewing mirror according to Namine. It was how they were keeping tabs on Sora's progress in the castle. There was a couch in the corner and various computer screens as well. It was quite an early place for one to be. At the very corner he saw a tiny desk with pictures around it. That must have been where Namine sat, Sora thought.

"Gosh, this place is creepy" Jiminy said writing down in his journal, "I'm sorry you had to endure this Namine"

Namine sighed, "It's okay, it is, what it was, I suppose"

"So, what exactly did Marluxia want from you, apart from controlling me" Sora asked,

"Oh well, that's a easy one" Sora jumped and looked around a portal of darkness arrived as Axel appeared. A smug smirk as he walked up to them. "Marluxia wanted to change your memory Sora, piece by piece, then take over our Organization from the leadership. Treasons acts actually."

"Treason, nonsense"

Namine stiffened, "No"

This time a dark aura arrived, but then it was also surrounded by vines. They began to form and morph as a giant pink rose bloomed, and from out Marluxia, the pink haired man in a black cat emerged. Sora had never seen him until now, but already he could tell that he was going to be a tough enemy. Worse the were surrounded by these two Organization members.

Sora summoned his key ready to fight.

"One man's treasure is another man's revolution," Marluxia said, "I'm surprised honestly, since when were you suspicious of us"

"Larxene paid the price for her disloyalty" Axel said.

Marluxia smirked, "More like Namine's trickety" he glanced at her, Namine again becoming horrified, "I'm surprised at you Namine, and yet a bit proud. Who would have thought someone like you would alley with such dark forces. But then I must thank you, his presence in the castle was a nuisance from the start"

"Y-You knew" Namine said. "Larxene wasn't lying after all"

Sora looked shocked.

"Indeed," Marluxia nodded, "I'm the master of this castle, I know all. You didn't think I saw you and that triangle talk, I was ready for when he struck. You don't think I would have sensed that little nuisance floating around trying to wave his chaos around".

"Did you know him"

Marluxia eyes narrowed, "He is...Ancient, I'm sure he admitted to that. Wouldn't be surprised if you were allied with him Axel?"

"What I….Okay yes, I admit, I didn't see that coming" Axel said, "But what got the job done I suppose, now perhaps to finish it".

Before Sora could act both Marluxia and Axel jumped into the air. They glided around the room as they had their weapons in hand. Axel with his (Weapon) and Marluxia his cyph. Both clashed with one another, their powers a sight to behold. They caused the room to shake and churn.

Sora and his friend ducked, trying to find a hiding spot. Namine going under her desk to avoid any fireballs.

"Yeesh, there tough" Sora said.

"Your telling-" Before Namine could finish she found herself getting captured by a vine, "Help!"

Marluxia smirked holding Namine by the arm now covering her mouth, even if she tried to bite her way off him. He didn't even seem to be affected.

Axel looked surprised, but not for long, "Is that your shield. It won't do you any good I'm afraid".

"Listen to that Sora, such callous disregard for life" Marluxia declared smirking at him, "Would the hero of the Keyblade allow that"

Sora eyes tightened, he was right of course, he wouldn't let that happened. Fake memories or not he was going to defend Namine. He took his Keyblade in hand ready to fight whoever to end this once and for all.

Marlxuia smirked, "Choose which one os us is the closer threat Sora" with that he vanished leaving just Axle now.

"Of course" Axel sighed, he turned to Sora who just stood there looking tired, exhausted, but worse, angry, "I don't really want to kill you know, I was trying to do that to Marluxia".

Sora glared at him. "S-Shut up!"

"Oh please, enough with bravado, it's not worth it, it really isn't. Now listen, don't go charging into Mr. Pedals space without a plan or something. Also don't get mad, not like I approved of any of this or anything. But you know what, if you wanna kill Marluxia, be my guest, go do the hero thing I suppose, either way, you soften him up if I can take the final plunge".

With that, Axel then vanished leaving just Sora, Donald Goofy and Jiminy now.

"I'm so confused, "Sora said rubbing his forehead, "These coat guys are all so...Weird and mysterious, can't I get a straight answer out of any of them.''

"Doesn't matter now I guess" Goofy said looking at the locked door, "We gotta go save Namine from Marluxia"

Sora nodded, pointing his Key at the door he fired the magical energies managing to unlock it, "Open sesame" he smirked. With a soft click, the door was open.

It was time to fight Marluxia.

-000-

Roses.

Lots and lots of Roses.

The entire room was covered head to toe in vines. Sora felt he was entering someone's private gardens as, Donald and Goofy walked into the room. They treaded carefully unsure of what they mind find. Marluxia probably had sent several traps for them, or challenges perhaps. However all of that mystery vanished as soon as it arrived, for there was no challenges or traps. Just him, just Marluxia, and Namine, tied to the wall, trapped in the vines.

Sora gasped seeing her like that. She seemed quite weak, exhausted even. Her arms stretched as the vines tightened themselves around her, the bed of roses surrounding her. Even if his memories for her were fake, right now Sora felt nothing but rage towards the Nobody hurting his friend.

"What did you do her!" Sora shouted, seeing Marluxia standing there.

Marluxia smirked, "Sadly nothing in a sense, she has grown quite attached to you, she won't erase your memories and make you a slave. In fact, she cares about you now so much that these vines and roses, represent the love she so years from you Sora. The love that she could not get herself".

"Why?" Sora said looking confused, "Why does she feel this way for me"

"Well you are lovable Sora" Goofy pointed out.

Donald sighed, "I don't think that's it"

"It's not" Marluxia said, "It's because of what Namine is...Who she comes from, a person, so it is very important to you, that she is a fraction of said person. Said heart.

Sora took a moment to ponder just what he was talking about. He closed his eyes, trying to see if any of his true memories still lied within there. The person who meant much to him, but who, who could this person by.

Like a flash he saw her, the red headed girl from Destiny Island, blue eyes, kind smile, the feeling of his heart being a flutter.

"K-Kairi"

"Yes," Marluxia said, "Namine comes from Kairi, she feels what Kairi feels, and yet so much of it is disengous, it's almost quite sad in a way".

Sora sneered.

Marluxia laughed, "Believe me, I know what Namine feels, to love ...Love is a very powerful thing. When one loses something they love, one's heart would break, shatter...and turn into nothing. ``

"Yeah, who would love you" Sora hissed.

"Harsh words, I thought you were the hero".

Without warning Sora lunged forward trying to strike him down with his Keyblade. Yet with every strike Marluxia would teleport away. Always close but never close enough. The Nobody looked though as if he revealed in it. All Sora could feel however was the rage, anger, his heart was pounding.

"Yes, that's it, such power" Marluxia hissed floating above him now, "I could see why the triangle was fascinated by you Sora, twist your heart enough and you could prove something far more interesting than anyone could imagine. And this time ...Memories of your friendship won't be able to get you to heel'.'

Donald and Goofy tried to charge forward but were quickly taken by two vinyl fly traps. They were caged now, trying to get out.

"Sora!" Donald shouted, "Don't worry about us"

"Guys!" Sora said, getting angrier now.

Marluxia smirked, "That's it Sora, just a bit further"

"Save Namine" Goofy shouted.

Sora looked at Namine now, she was still quite weak but slowly her eyes opened able to see again.

"S-Sora" Namine said, "D-Don't give into him. You are the hero ...Always the hero"

Sora blinked feeling something twinge in him again.

Calmness.

He needed to remain calm, he didn't want to give Marluxia what he wanted. Sora was no one's puppet and he was not about to let the darkness take him. Not again, he already experienced that once, and he wasn't about to experience that again.

Jumping down Sora sneered but took a deep breath, "You know Marluxia, you might have had someone love you, but if anyone did, they might not like what you have become"

"It doesn't matter" Marluxia sneered, Sora must have struck a nerve, "That was ages ago anyway".

"So?" Sora said, "Why not love now ...Why not find new loves, new friends, yeah, I might not know Namine but you know what, I wanna know Namine, I want to know everything about her"

Sora's keyblade began to glow as he pointed it at the large bed of roses that held Namine.

"What is happening" Marluxia said looking nervous,

"And you wanna know why?" Sora said, "Because...I want to be her friend"

With that, a beam of light hit the bed of Roses freeing Namine but also destroying the rest of the room and it's vines. The effect seemed so powerful that it seemed to be hurting Marluxia now. He clenched his chest, looking hurt and vanquished. He got to his knees, as now, a darkness began to consume him. The vines continued to dissipate more and more until finally...They were gone, and so was he"

Sora quickly caught Namien as she fell onto the ground.

They laid there for a moment as Namine opened her eyes.

"Thank you Sora-" Namine said smiling, "Sorry I couldn't be stronger"

"It's okay-" Sora smiled back, "You can save me next time"

"Actually ...I might just have too"

-000-

Namine couldn't believe her fortune right now.

Sora had saved her, just like she always wanted, just like in her dreams...However, it wasn't exactly how she envisioned it, and in a lot of ways, it was very hollow. She had got what she wanted but not the way she ever wanted it to be handled.

All of this was to gain the love Kairi felt for Sora and have it transfer to her. In that mission, though she didn't gain any of it naturally, but through force, manipulation and coercion. She could just blame the Organization and Bill, but at the end of the day she had to make those choices, she could have resisted, even if it had meant her death or eraser. Instead though she went along with it willingly and did horrible things to his mind, altering his memories, making him feel things for those he no feelings for. Worse, making him think those who were close to him were gone from his life forever.

All of this to gain love.

Now there was just guilt, guilt at what she had done. But there was still a chance, a chance to make things right. She would do that, for Sora...For even if he didn't have feelings for her, she did for him. That was enough ...Hopefully one day he could forgive her for what she has done.

"Hey...Where is Riku?" Sora asked as they re-entered the hallway.

Namine blinked as she noticed that the Replica was no longer in the hallway. She could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh no," She whispered.

The Replica was gone, another one of her mistakes missing. She was hoping she could fix him back to normal too...Or perhaps, just revert him to what he was. Even though what he was wasn't the most pleasant, but at least he was his own thing and not just Riku in love with Namine. It just added to the guilt she felt about everything she's done. Add turning a being of its own free will into a slave to its own fake memories.

Just thinking about all of this made Namine shiver in her own body.

"Do you think the Organization got to him?" Goofy asked sounding worried.

Namine sighed, "I don't know, he may have just wandered off, so long as he's in the castle I might be able to control him"

"Control him?" Sora said sounding concerned, "That doesn't sound good at all"

"Well, I sorta...The organization made me"

Sora frowned, "Well, perhaps you can fix him up later okay…"

Namine merely nodded.

All these mistakes, and all of them were hers.

Namine sighed and felt a tear drop run down her cheek. She was such a fool, thinking that any of this was a good idea from the start.

"Hey, it's okay…" Sora said causing her to look up now, he had such a bright smile, it was intoxicating, "I know you feel bad...That's a good start, in fact, that's a great start"

Goofy nodded, "Yeah, means you know what you did was wrong and are willing to fix it"

"I know I can-" Namine sighed, "It just won't be easy"

"Nothing is" Donald added.

Goofy nodded, "But trying is still important, for if we don't try, then how do we improve"

Namime just nodded again and smiled. She was shocked by just how nice they were being to her right now. It was true to the stories that Sora and his companions were some of the kindest people across the worlds. They definitely were someone she would want to get to know...The right way.

"My mom" Sora said his voice shaking now, "Is that uh...Or am I-"

Namine just looked at him and smiled, "It's okay...She's alive...as far as I know...and safe on the Island"

"Again Sora...I am so sorry I made you think that " Namine sighed, wiping a tear from her eye, "I really, really want to make things right"

"Is there a way to fix all of this" Sora pointed to his head, "Our memories"

"Yeah, I don't wanna forget anything important...Like Max" Goofy said.

Donald nodded, "Or my boys...Or Dellah, or Uncle Scrooge"

"There is, I think...But, but it won't be easy...and it will come with a cost"

"A cost?" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy before turning back to Namine, "What kind of cost"

"For you to forget what happened"

"Huh?"

Namien lead them into a new room.

Large and white, it almost had a mist to it, as if it was entering a dream. Sora felt a bit light headed as he walked through the halls. Donald and Goofy made sure to stay by his side to keep him steady in case he tripped. Once getting his bearings he looked up to see a large chamber in the center of the room. Almost like an egg, it opened up but had nothing inside. Like something needed to come inside it.

Namine stopped them as she just looked at the egg looking sad. Sora could tell this might have something to do with him getting his old memories back.

This place was used for some of Vexen's more complicated experiments. However it would do for what she needed right now. Now the hard part would come...The part where she would have to explain what was going on.

"This place is kinda creepy" Donald muttered.

Namine sighed, "It's not great, but it will do"

"What is this place?" Goofy asked.

"This is a chamber that you'll have to rest in if you are to regain your memories" Namien explained, "Donald, Goofy, yours are in the other room, this one will be for Sora"

"Great, Sora gets the nice one" Donald muttered.

Jiminy hopped on to his shoulder, "Will this help restore our memories and my journal"

"Memories yes" Namien nodded, "Journal...I'm honestly not sure"

"Well doesn't seem that bad" Sora explained, "Just go to sleep and wake up, badda bing, will be ready to go"

Instantly Namine's expression saddened again, which meant there had to be a catch. "Well...Not really" she sighed, "See...It's going to take a little time to take care of you. Put all the pieces back together again. So that when you do wake up you'll be back to your old self again"

"But…" Sora asked.

"But...You won't remember this, the castle...Or me"

Sora saw her sadness increase, as well as his. Despite what she did to her memories, he didn't want to forget her. In fact, he wanted to know her, the real her, not whatever perfect girl the Organization and her wanted him to think.

"Hey, it will be okay, when I wake up, I'll find you...Then I wanna get to know the real you" Sora said, that same determination in his expression, "It doesn't seem that fair that I have really pick one or the other"

Namine seemed perplexed, "How? You'll forget"

"I have a solution to that" Jiminy opened up his journal and began to scribble something down on it. Namine looked down to see exactly what he had written. The handwriting was tiny, but upon closer look she started to see what it was...and smiled.

"Thank Namine" She said, smiling.

Just reading those two words was enough for her to feel something.

It would be hard for her to know that Sora would forget her time here in the castle. But maybe she would be able to tell him what had happened again. Memories never truly vanished as she realized just went deep down into the heart, asleep, but ready to be awakened when ready.

"I'll fix this Sora...I promise" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

Yes, she was going to fix this, that was a promise

Namine then just looked at the large chamber and sighed, it was going to take time to get his memories back together. How long, she was not sure. It could be a day, though that was unlikely, most likely it could be months...Maybe even a year. No matter though, she would get Sora back to his normal self again so he could return back to his Island home and reunite with his friends.

She looked at the massive portal and sighed.

"Well...Not sure where to start"

"Perhaps I could help" Namine jumped and turned around as a portal of darkness emerged.

From within a man appeared dressed in red robes, his face covered by red bandages as well. She had never seen someone like this but he just entered the castle without a care, he had a demanor calm to him, and his voice loud and booming continued to ring in her ear. .Namine stepped back out of fear. Unsure what was going on. She had no feel towards him, he was neither light nor dark it felt. However he didn't not trust her nonetheless.

"W-Who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Me….I am the one who lives in between the light and the dark...for I...am Diz"


	39. Embrace the Light and Darkness

Embrace Light and Darkness

Riku was not alone in the town square, it was just him now, no one else. All except one, the coated figure, Zexion he believed his name was, just standing there. It was a strange situation, a standoff between humans and creatures of darkness. But who was human and who was the creature of darkness.

"So, let me guess you're with the other coated guys right?" Riku asked, his breath shaky.

Zexion smirked, keeping that calm demeanor to him "Yes, our Organization has found you and Sora fascinating now for the better part of a few months, though can you really blame us at the end of the day. The Keyblade hero, a a creature of darkness like you, both quite compelling"

"I'm not-" Riku couldn't finish that sentence without flinching.

"Doubt, I see?"

Riku sneered.

Zexion just started to pace around him now, observing him, like he was some sort of experiment. Riku wanted to wipe the inquisitive look off his face, but he was still tired from the legions of Heartless he just had to face at the moment. Whatever these guys wanted, he was going to find out one way or another.

"So, teaming up with Jafar huh? I don't know but something says you seem above that" Riku said, thinking talking would be better than silence.

Zexion just remained stoic now as he paced, "Perhaps, but people like him are useful, they are so clouded by power and ambition they tend to fail to see the bigger picture in all of it"

"Sound like a pawn"

"Because he is a pawn" Zexion responded, still with a stoic expression, "That's how the world is divided, pawns and those who control them for the experiments"

"I used to think like that-" Riku sneered, "That everything was just strong and weak, but I know better now"

"No, you've just devolved, but I want to know why?"

Riku glared at him, "So I'm like a experiment to you"

"Pretty much yes, but a fascinating one i must say, me and my fellow comrades in arms have found you and the Keyblade Master quite fascinating actually. It's why we are interested in him as well, but I believe you've already been able to figure it out. So far you've proven the more intellectual of the two"

Yes, there was doubt, perhaps deep down he was a creature of darkness. But he didn't want to be, he just wanted to be normal again. Though he could smell the scene on him now, growing ever more as he felt a bubbling rage come over him. He tried to keep it in as best he could, but just the site of this figure made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to strike and strike now.

"Well whatever your plans are, I'm not going to let you break the laws of magic"

Zexion chuckled, "Please there is no such thing, the laws of magic are that...laws, they are put in place by higher powers than me, I just said that to get the Genie on my side. Guess he put his faith in me a bit to high, desperation does that I suppose"

"Because he's a pawn?" Riku asked.

"Because he's a fool, you can't just go break the laws of magic with a simple spell, they are embedded into the wider universe around us" Zexion declared giving a bombastic motion, "They are part of the deeper laws, the one's made by the great heart that govern the light and darkness, that make who we are, a simple spell or piece of paper...It's nonsense"

Greater Heart? Kingdom Hearts? So this person or his Organization at the end of the day may be after Kingdom Hearts. Just like Maleficent was

"Good, good," Zexion said smirking, "Though putting this light against me seems like a waste of time if you ask me, perhaps it could be put to better use"

-000-

Home.

Mable would have been happy to be back in the Mystery Shack if it weren't for the fact that she was in the hands of an evil Genie and her crazy stalker Gideon. They pretty much had been tied up the whole way there, Gideon constantly giving her goo-goo eyes the entire time as a patrol of Heartless escorted them back. She hoped Riku was okay wherever he was at the moment. Despite what was going on, she tried to keep faith even if she was starting to feel a pit of despair forming in her stomach at the moment.

The two of them arrived in the shack which still looked abandoned, Grunkle Stan still stuck in a statue. Heartless patrolled the outer area, making sure anyone who would come in would be quickly stopped. It was heartbreaking to see her beloved shack in such terror. Part of her was scared, another part of her angry, and not just at Jafar, but also her brother for not getting rid of this lamp sooner, but she tried to keep those emotions to herself as she was sent back to Ford's lab which had become a bit of a cell.

What felt like a victory quickly turned to defeat, worse, she didn't know where Riku was. All she knew was that she could really use his help right now. Nothing came to mind on how to get out of this mess, and not even her handy grappling hook would be of much help against these forces of darkness. However amidst the despair also was a bit of bitterness at her brother at the moment who didn't seem to comprehend the guilt of his own actions that lead to this in the first place.

"See, this is what happens when you keep that lamp" Mable hissed to Dipper as the kept marching down towards Ford lab.

"Really Mable? Now? Now of all times!" Dipper glared back at her.

"Well...If I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna die saying I told yuh so...I told yuh so"

"Ugh, have a little faith in my for once in your life Mable" Dipper sneered, "I am your brother after all"

Mable rolled her eyes, "So…"

"So ...were family, isn't that enough"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, Mabe's aren't you being a little harsh on him"

"I don't know, he hid the lamp"

"Yeah, well...He had reasons" Wendy said again, giving Dipper a sympathetic look, Mable could tell that she was defending him mostly because she and him were close.

"Yeah, but-that lamp was evil and dangerous-"

"I know that, but Dipper, you hid that from us for a while, that's a big deal, at least if you told me, then maybe I would have felt better about it. Heck we could have worked on it together, but instead you kept in the dark".

"Sorry, but I don't think you'd agree, I've been trying to find out the secrets of darkness and light and what happened and-"

"Quite" Gideon sneers, before frowning at Mable and smirking "Sorry my Queen, I lost my temper"

"Ew, Gideon, I'm not your Queen, and never will be" Mable sneered back at him.

"Sorry Dipper" Mable sighed as they kept going, "But at this point, I have more faith in Riku to help"

Mable saw Dipper's face turn stunned before she looked away. As hard as those words were it was true. In her eyes Riku had made far more progress and perhaps was changing. Dipper on the other hand, he still kept to himself and was getting more and more into Grunkle Ford's missing research. It was a hard truth but it was hers at the moment.

Finally they arrived in Grunkle Ford's lab, apparently Soos of all people was there, tied up but looking quite calm.

"Oh hey guys!" Soos said.

"Soos!" Mable and Dipper said in unison.

"Yeah, i got captured, thankfully they didn't turn me into one of those things, so I've just been down here in the dark...Keeping to myself. Been plotting out my latest fan fiction too, really thinks I got the themes down, now just to think of the plot"

"Good to see you keeping busy Soos" Wendy said, her expression deadpanned as she was escorted.

They all sat down now locked into chairs conjured for them.

"Now" Jafar finally spoke with venom and joy in his voice, "I have so many ideas of how to get our revenge upon you, Gideon of course has plans for Mable"

Mable shuddered, "Again...Gross, gross...So much gross"

"But I too have plans, plans for all of you, especially you boy" He pointed at Dipper, "Keeping me locked in a lamp, in a box, in this..._place"_

"Hey I didn't put you in a lamp, you did that on your own from what I was told," Dipper snickered, "Oh yeah, I know the story, Sora and Aladdin tricked yuh into making that wish...Bad faith wish if you ask me"

"Silence!" Jafar sneered the eyes in his snake staff glowing, he calmed before speaking again, "Why yes, I did make a ..._error _in judgment, it will not be without merit, for soon, I will have powers beyond anyone. Imagine the sorts of spells, enchmants, and things I could get just with a simple snap of my fingers. The power of the Genie are practically limitless, and with the laws of magic broken, they will be. It will make the legendary powers of Kingdom Hearts look like a joke by comparison"

"Oh yeah-" Max sneered "Well, well-"

"Well what?" Jafar snickered, "The Keyblade Master will stop me? He hasn't even been seen from what I know"

Max shook his head, "No...Will stop you, we might not be Keyblade Masters but we can still _do_ something".

Mable bit her lip, unsure if she still believed that or not. Right now it was looking that they couldn't do anything about it. Riku wasn't here, Jafar wasn't here, Dipper was quasi responsible for this evil genie being here. Still, she didn't want to think these thoughts. She had to have faith, if not in anyone then at least in herself that she could try and do something. Resist, fight back, even when things seemed impossible, she needed to fight back.

"Max is right!" Mable burst out, "We might not be able to do anything ...Well, really, anything...In fact, it's kinda hopeless"

"Yuh think" Wendy muttered.

"Shh I think she's gonna make a moral statement," Soos muttered.

Mable sighed, "But! That doesn't mean we aren't gonna stop fighting, and fighting, even if you put like...the biggest most evilest spell on us. Because, well, I have faith we are going to win in the end, even if takes like...A gazillion years"!

"A blink of an eye for a Genie," Jafar taunted, "For mere mortals, a lifetime"

"Oh what sorta torches are yuh gonna put them through," Gideon asked with glee, "I gotta know, you seem like a expert"

"Hmm," Jafar twisted his mustache as he thought, "From what I observed, the best torutrue is the torture of sepration...Break the bonds that they have made with the town, the hearts that have been connected. Separate the memories, make those attachments no longer meaningful, and then well...That's that, forever"

Mable just heard those words and frowned, "Nu uh...You can't just do that. Sure you could...magic away our memories and maybe even change it that we didn't meet each other, but that doesn't mean we didn't mean it somewhere. It's like making someone fall in love with you with magic, it's not real, or genuine it's...Well its just sick if you ask me"

"Oh believe me, you have yet to see how sick like I can be" Jafar sneered as the eyes on his snake staff began to glow.

-000-

Riku eye popped open as a beaming glare came right at him, it was the sun.

It took him a few moments to regain his bearings, but he could that something was definitely not right. This was not Gravity Falls anymore. It was Destiny Island, his home. He could feel the cool breeze brush up against his skin and feel the cracking of sand beneath his feet. Coconut smells oozed everywhere but also something else, a fowler stench, though timid it was definitely present.

How little the place has changed. Not that he was surprised, Destiny Island was known as a place frozen in time. When something did change it would be the biggest news in town, and normally it would be something small and base. Riku back then would normally role his eyes and wonder how everyone would be interested in something so pathetic. Now though, now he wished he could have those days back.

As he looked around the beach he began to think about the better times, when he Sora and Kairi would just run around and place. More innocent times, better times. Times when he didn't have to think of the pressures of home or his parents, when he could just be free and do whatever he wanted with those he cared about .He missed those times and would give anything to return to those moments. Or even better, perhaps create new ones that he never had.

"I miss you guys" Riku whispered looking out into the ocean, "I wish-I wish I had known what I was losing when I opened that blasted door. I was reckless and selfish, and stupid...I-If, no, I'm trying to make things right, and I'm going to ...Maybe one day you'll forgive me"

"You won't see them" A cold voice called in his head.

Riku crooked his neck around to see Zexion sitting down on one of the trees, a venomous smirk on his lips. He could feel his anger boil to see this stranger on his Island home. Couldn't he have a moment to himself to enjoy what little joy he remembered of his Island home.

"See who?" Riku asked slowly walking towards him, ready to fight if need be.

"Your friends, your family, your loved ones...May I go on, these are memories yes, but you cast the people aside. Now...You are left with nothing, but an empty void, and not much to show for it, except for your homes destruction"

Riku felt the ground beneath his feet rumble as cracks started to emerge. The sky around him darkened as chunks of the Island started to float in the sky. A large ball of darkness began to form now sucking up the ocean and land. Zexion continued to watch with intrigue.

"You know, in a way you are responsible for so much," Zexion replied, "You wanted to open the door, you wanted to escape the Island, and were willing to do whatever it took to do so. By doing so, you not only abandoned everyone, but doomed them to darkness".

"No" Riku muttered feeling some of his strength return.

"What was that?"

Riku felt his heart ache "I-I didn't mean...I didn't want…

"But you did, you choose to be a champion for the darkness at that moment in time. While Sora...your dear, beloved Sora ...became a champion of the light, and thus...you clashed. Thus signifying him as your enemy, and the darkness as your eternal ally".

Riku could feel something or perhaps someone behind him now.

"S-Sora?"

It was Sora, Keyblade in hand pointing it right at him. He looked fierce, fiercer than Riku had ever seen before. Even during their battle in Hollow Bastion, there was not the same fire in those eyes that there was now. No kindness, just anger, a horrifying sight indeed.

"S-Sora?" Riku took a few steps back, not wanting to attack, for all he knew it could be real.

Was this how he saw his best friend now. Perhaps becoming a creature of darkness made the light monstrous to him. Sora being someone who embedded himself in the light, was he now just a monster. Could he not come back? Was this how he was meant to see his friend. Would they forever clash, light vs darkness.

Darkness started to engulf Riku now. He could feel the cold icy sea of its essence as it began to surround him. The stench was horrible, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. But what was worse, the light, the light coming from Sora was worse, it was painful. He felt that if he touched it would burn him and kill him.

"Time for you to face the light!" Sora declared pointing the Keyblade right at him.

The image began to fade back and forth between Zexion and Sora, as the voices merged and sperpated, "That's right Riku, we are willing to welcome to open you with open arms. Just recognize the position you are in".

Suddenly Riku's view began to fade until it all vanished, everything becoming white.

"I'm fading"

Blank.

"Consumed by the light"

Falling

"Maybe that's not so bad"

_You can't fade_

"Who's that? Not the king"

_No power can defeat you. Not the light, not the darkness. So...Don't run from the light...and don't fear the darkness"_

Riku mind started to swirl, "I-I don't understand"

_The darkness in your heart is vast, deep, but if you can stare into unflicing you can never fear it again. Do that, and you'll gain a strength unlike any other before or after"._

A small dark vortek emerged in the middle of the light, and as the voice said Riku did stare at it. He didn't flinch, he didn't feel scared, he just looked, look into the emptiness in it, and began to approach it. He was unsure if this was a good idea. Darkness had always backfired on him. But this time though, this time something felt different. The sinister nature of the darkness was not there as it was with Maleficent, or Xehanort, or Zexion. No, this darkness felt different, it felt...it felt natural. Like it was meant to be part of the world and not something that was meant to be extinguished like a Heartless was.

This darkness, it was part of him.

Then he realized what was happening. Darkness, darkness was part of him, it wasn't something to be completely cast aside. But he couldn't just embrace it or let it consume him. It was a balance, light and darkness made both of him, it made him a whole person. Though he did not use the darkness to gain power as he did before, and he did not need to fear the light for it would not destroy him. They were both him, and he was made whole.

Right now though, he could use a bit of a boost.

"All this time, i thought my enemy was the darkness" Riku thought, "When it was really...Just my weak heart running away from anything instead of facing my fears, but no more"

With a slash Riku charged towards the Organization member, managing to drive him back into the darkness, changing him back into his normal form. He wans't fighting his friend, he was just fighting some creep who was trying to twist his mind. Well his mind would not easily break.

He was fighting for real friends this time, not just selfish protection.

For Mable

For Max

For Dipper

For Sora.

Riku would not become a creature of darkness, but he wouldn't be afraid of it either. He would face it head on, and still be able to return to the light. Live with the ones he cared about, the ones he loved. There would be no clash, no epic battles against his friend.

"See, this is the power I've talked about, we could use you in the Organization" Zexion said trying to hold back Riku.

"Yeah...No thanks"

With one final push Riku defeated him back sending him into the darkness, hoping he would be gone once and for all.

Then a light shone bright as the spell began to break.

Once the light faded Riku began to see that he was back in the middle of Gravity Falls town square again.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his composure, so much had happened so quickly it was hard to tell what was what. All he knew at the moment that whoever that Zexion was now, was gone, and probably wasn't going to bother him any time soon.

The Heartless had vanished now it was just him. He quickly tried to regain his bearings before getting back into the action. He knew that Mable, Max and the others were out in the forest somewhere and he needed his help. With this new sense of purpose he was ready to help his friends...Until.

_**I know you can feel it...The grip that I have on your heart**_

"Xehanort" Riku sneered.

_**You open your heart to darkness again...Soon it will be consumed by it completely**_

Riku soon found himself bound to the air by a dark force. Xehanort was using some sorta control he had over the darkness to control him. He tried to resist but despite this new embrace of both sides of him, Xehnaort was still a master of the dark, and a master with many tricks up his sleeve.

"_**Controlling you is effortless"**_

Riku wanted to fight back but he wasn't sure if he could. Until, to his luck, he saw a tiny bright light head towards him and begin slowly descend towards his heart.

"_**AGH MUST YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE!"**_

More bright light, Riku was starting to notice a a pattern when it came to his situation. He wondered if Sora had days like this when he was constantly getting blinded by something. Either way like before it faded again. Though what mattered now was that Riku felt free from the dark bonds of Xehanort. As he regained his foot he looked behind and gasped, he was here in the flesh this time.

"You're majesty!" Riku said agasped.

Riku gently touched the kings cheeks to make sure, yep they were real.

"Hey that tickles" The King giggled, "Anyway, like I said I made a promise to find you and well, here i am, sorry it took so long, I had a little help from a stranger, said he knew the place".

Riku chuckled, feeling tired suddenly he just fell down on his feet, the King seemed worry, "I'm okay, just relieved I guess, I've been alone for so long…."

"You haven't been alone from what the strange told me" Mickey replied, "You made friends with Mable, Dipper, Max…

"Yeah…" Riku's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no, there still in trouble, Jafar!"

"Jafar!"

Riku got up, "You're majesty, will you help me"

"Of course! Let's go!"

-000-

The dark aura began to accumulate around him as Mable could feel something cold come around her. This was it, this was the end wasn't it. She was going to die or worse become magically cursed into loving Gideon. Honestly death sounded good right about now in all honesty because a life with Gideon was actually a lot worse sounding right now.

Her faith was definitely raining in that moment, she hoped beyond hope she could think of something. Or maybe someone will come and help. Someone anyone, there had to be a way out, or perhaps fortune will smile on them in some form. Right now though it really did seem like the darkness was about to win.

That was until...She saw it...The one thing that could maybe turn the tide.

"Grappling hook!"

Throwing her wait down Mable landed right in front of the empty hook on the ground that was conviently there managing to launch it, and thankfully it managed to cut to the bines from Max managing to release.

"Yes!" Mable cheered "That actually worked, I actually had zero faith in that plan"

"Well who cares!" Max said grabbing his shield releasing Mable from her own clutches, "Come on Mable"

Jafar in shocked fired his magical energies at them, "You honestly think you can defeat me!"

"Honestly...NO!" Mable said holding her grappling hook firm, "But we're dumb enough to try anyway...Call it blind faith but you know what, it's better then nothing".

"Eh Jafar, how can you defeat them if you can't use your Genie powers?" Gideon asked, still holding the lamp.

"Like I said boy there is more than one power in the world"

Darkness now began to spread, everyone in the shack kept tight as the energy began to spread. Slowly taking on the forms of Heartless and other horrible things. It was about ready to engul them all when suddenly...It stopped, and then...It recidied.

"What!" Jafar sneered, "What is going on"

Mable heard a crash as she popped open her eyes. Jafar too seemed taken aback by what had happened. He stepped back from her, causing the spell to break.

Footsteps could be heard as two figures appeared, one of them very recognizable.

"Riku!" Mable beamed, "Your okay

"Your majesty!" Max added looking shock

Riku and the King burst through the door.

Jafar looked in shock, gripping staff as he powered it's magic.

Mable watched in horror as the magical energies started being blasted all around the basement. Riku managed to dodge just through sheer agility, the King serving as a distraction as he tried to get the others freed.

However, what mattered was that they were here fighting, for them, here and now. She knew deep down that Riku would be able to overcome whatever he needed to overcome. Jafar couldn't seem to get the best of them, despite being an all powerful Genie and sorcerer of darkness, he just couldn't get the best of them.

Riku and the King continued to fly, their powers of light and apparently darkness working together. It was a sight to behold for sure. Mable wished she could fight like that. But it wasn't really about the fighting but they were fighting for that mattered far more. Defeating the darkness that threatened her home and for the friends they have made.

Eventually, after what seemed like many swings and arrows flew Riku was able to free Mable and the others from there bonds and in a stroke swift pace, she grabbed her grappling hook and was able to take the lamp right from Gideon's hand.

Jafer knew what that meant, "Oh no"

"Back in you go!" Mable said as the evil Genie got scooped up, "And that's the power of grappling hooks".

"Wow ...A bit anticlimactic if you ask me," Soos commented.

"Who cares" Wendy shouted, glad to be free of her bonds "It's over….Finally!"

Dipper seemed unsure, "Huh, um ...Yeah, t-that happened"

"Your majesty" Max said as Riku untied him from his chair standing up straight and stiff, "Sir! Private Max Goof, reporting for duty"

The King seemed taken aback and calmed him, "At ease Max, it's fine, just glad everyone is okay"

Mable took a deep breath. She was just glad this crisis was finally over. Though, what made her really happy, however, was the fact it was Riku who came through for them in the end. This kid who they took in and had once fallen for darkness really did rescue them. She couldn't help but smile wide to just see him standing there, her faith was definitely rewarded today.

"How did you do that Riku?" Mable asked, "Those didn't look like normal abilities"

Riku looked a bit embarrassed, "Well, um...I sorta ...I found a balance?"

"A balance?" Mable asked.

"Yeah, a balance between light and darkness, it's...I can't explain it really, it's just, I'm not afraid of the darkness that much anymore" Riku replied looking confused, "I don't want to embrace it, but I'm not running from it anymore, I think, I think I might finally be learning to have it under control, and maybe, just maybe, use it to help people"

"Really?" Mable asked looking intrigued but worried, "Well, I don't know...But I trust you enough now to know what's what"

Riku smiled, "Thank you mable"

"So, what now?" Dipper asked looking at the lamp on the ground, "I say we just lock up the lamp again"

"Ugh, not this again!" Mable argued, "We need to get rid of it"

"How though?" Max asked, "Can you destroy Genie lamps?"

"What if we just wish him back to a human?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm...He seems to trickey for that" Mable replied.

"Worth a shot" Riku said.

"Hold on," Dipper stopped him, "You can't"

"Why not Dipper?" Mable asked him glaring back with suspicion.

Dipper bit his lip, "Because...If we do, then he could escape and be set free, oh sure we could imprison him and all that, but he could still escape, at least in the lamp he's stuck. No way out, ittie bittie living space right?

Mickey paused to think, "Well right now I think we just need a rest"

"I second that!" Max said.

"Third!" Mable said, "I'll get us some sacks"


	40. Interlude Replica Choices

Interlude Replicas Choice 

Slowly the Riku Replica began to awaken.

The second he opened his eyes, he felt nothing but pain. Memories flashed in his mind, memories that were all but fake. He knew that now. He realized his path, that he was a fake a lie, nothing more, nothing less.

Anger seethed within him as he realized this.

A lie.

Everything he had known was a lie.

Then, sadness took him...If everything he knew was a lie, then that means everything he felt for Namine was a lie. The one person he thought he loved and who loved him back, that was all a lie.

Getting up, he found himself in the middle of the hallway in Castle Oblivion. The place was completely empty. Not a single person to be seen. Standing now, he decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to leave. Leave, and not come back. Perhaps find his own way in life. Yet even now there was dissatisfaction, a yearning for something. Anything. Anything to be free of the pain in his head and heart at the moment.

Making his way through the castle, the memories he had of Namine ran through his head. When they first met, the times he and Sora played with her, and of course when she gave him the lucky charm. Now though, now he knew it was a lie. An empty hearted lie, made by empty hearted people. He didn't know who to be mad at anymore.

"Namine-Why?" He muttered as he kept walking, "I thought you cared"

Maybe it wasn't entirely her fault, though he could just be making excuses so he didn't want to be mad at her. Despite what she did, he still had some affinity to her, fake or not, it was hard to tell. Feeling a chill, he found himself outside the castle looking at a long winding road, unsure where to go now.

"Now what?" He asked, looking at his sword feeling the sharp edges against his fingers, "What to do?"

He had a few options, run away and make his own life. Yet always know he's nothing more than just a replica of someone else.

Then from behind him, he heard a voice, a high pitch echoing voice speak.

You're invisible when you're me

There's no one to see my truth

If they could look up they'd see

"Hey, somebody's on the roof!"

God, it's mortifying

What's the point of even trying?

'Cus now

I'm trapped with no escape

Banished, disavowed

I vanished like a cloud of dirty hipster vape

Nobody said life's fair

Guess they will never see

The demon who isn't there

You're invisible when your

ME

"What the heck" Riku Replica looked up to see a triangle sitting on the Castle roof. He remembered, he remembered him, it was that triangle Bill Cipher, who had made some sort of deal with Namien before everything went black, "YOU!" He shouted.

Bill looked down, "C-Can you see me?'

"Yes!" Riku pointed his sword at him, "I remember you!"

"Y-You do!" Bill zoomed towards him instantly, "Oh kid...This is, this is a miracle! Ha! Ha! Now I know you are probably still mad about what I did with the whole manipulation thing but know that in the strictest of confidence I was just living up to my end of Namine's bargain, okay".

The Replica didn't even bother to respond and instead swung his sword but missed.

"Okay still mad…" Bill tried to calm him but he was still enraged. The Replica continued to swing his sword, constantly going right through him, until he got tired, "You done!"

The Replica breathed heavily, "W-Why can't I-"

"Dream world, not really interacting with you, sorta a weird void area here...It's messy work okay, magic yada yada, don't think about it to hard" Bill explained speaking quickly that it was hard to process it, "BUT! I know enough to know you are probably confused, mad, and angry, and like all good angry teens, in need of some honest guidance which thankfully ...I can provide"

"Provide" The Replica snickered, glaring at Bill, "You failed Namine, you couldn't beat Sora, and honestly, you just lost in general"

Bill's eyes turned red as a dark aura turned on him, "THOSE KIDS TRICKED…" He calmed returning to yellow again, "Look, look...Yeah, my plan kinda didn't work, I was desperate, I want to be part of the story, something you desire too"

"I just desire for the pain in my head to go away" The Replica growled, groaning as he grabbed his head. The pain again returned as the memories were starting to fix themselves out.

"You can't tell up from down can yuh kid"

"N-No" Riku Replica scowled.

Bill just laughed, "I'm a bit of an expert on the mind kid, I know many things...Perhaps enough to get you to fix your head if you just ...Embrace my name" He summoned a card that had a picture of him on it.

"Huh?'

"Look don't make me beg, I will, I just don't want…" Bill got on his knees when he realized he wasn't getting far, "Okay please! Please! Everything went to pits so fast, your my last chance of becoming a real Anime boy so I can be part of the story and maybe...maybe...we can help each other out"

Bill Cipher

You can use a buddy.

Don't you wanna pal

(Yes I do, yes I do)  
Kid the way I see

The real one should be trippin

And you should stick around.

(And kill him)

NOTHING!

Revenge is not as fun and believe me

It's not fun if your not there to claim the scalp

And I can be so

Replica Riku

Gross

Bill

What?

Riku Replica

Creepy

Bill

No

Riku Replica

Disgusting

Bill

Well sure but more importantly I can

I'm in your corner

Riku Replica

I don't want you in my corner

Bill

And I can be the worst.

No the best no the worse

We can be the team that the world has never seen

But you have to UNLEASH ME first.

So Replica don't end yourself. Defend yourself

The real one is the one you should blame

Together will exterminate

ASSASSINATE  
I mean sure..

The final points will wait

But first you gotta draw my name

(Pardon!)

Go ahead and jump but that wont stop him

Here you gotta solid plan B option  
I could bring everyone who hurt you so much pain

All you gotta do

Is embrace my name

Kid just gotta draw this card so you know.

And you won't believe how far I'll go

I'm on the bench but coach

Just through me in the game.

All you gotta do is draw my name.

"So I just have to use this card, and then you'll...help" The Replica asked, looking at the card again seeming unsure. This demon was promising him the world, however it had to come at a cost.

Bill nodded, rubbing his hands excitedly "Well, first you gotta get the real Riku here"

"Why are you interested in helping me?" The Replica asked again, trying to keep his emotions stoic, as to not show any sign of weakness.

The triangle merely rolled his eyes, "Because I'm tired of being stuck in the Nightmare Realm when clearly something big is happening in the worlds, and i want in on it!"

" I see" The Replica tapped his chin and smirked "Hmm…...No…."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because….

Riku Replica

Your so smart

Stand up bro

I'll think about your offer and let you know

But I prefer my chances down below

Being young and confused

Doesn't mean that I'm a easy mark.

I was bitten by piranhas and don't need a shark

Yes life sucks but not that much.

So be a doll a spare the lecture

Bill Cipher

I'm offering you a full time spectre

Riku Replica

Are you any good

Bill Cipher

You betcha

Trust me kiddo

Riku Replica

I just met yuh.

Really, it's a flattering offer

Bill Cipher

Don't you wanna see the real one suffer

Riku Replica

I think rather head off

Bill Cipher

NO

Riku Replica

I might be suicidal

But it really isn't like

I

LOST

MY

MIND

"Oh boy, playing hard ball" Bill rubbed his head, "Come on don't you wanna get rid of the pain in your head, just let me in and I can get rid of it for you"

The Riku Replica turned around and was about to leave. He didn't have any need for a demon. Still, something in the back of his mind gnawed at him. Leaving didn't seem like the right thing to do either. A burning sensation inside, a feeling, a nasty feeling.

Smirking Riku looked at Cipher and said in a stoic tone, "I have a second idea"

Turning around, he saw one of the Castle inhabitants approach him. He recognized that long spiky red hair and black coat anywhere. It was Axel, one of the Organization members who had been the reason he was here in the first place. His anger increased ten fold just seeing him.

"You!" The Replica got his sword at the ready.

"Woah, hold it" Axel stepped back, "I come in peace, and actually I think the triangle has a bit of a point, just not using him"

"Hey!"

Riku sneered at them both, "You've all just been using me, and manipulating me, I just want it all to end"

"And it can, it can...Unlike him, I can just give it to you without any possession or cards...Come with me….I got something to show you"

Axel walked off as The Replica just stood there, something told him following this nobody would be a bad idea. Though at this point, desperate times called for desperate measures and at least he didn't try to possess him.

Last thing he heard when he walked off was a high pitched frustrated growl. At least knowing Bill was upset by this gave the Replica some pleasure.

The Replica followed Axel back into the Castle, and felt like he just wasted his time . It took a while as the two of them began to go further into the basement area. The white colors started to dim, and the lighting darkened. As for the smell he could sniff the aroma of darkness everywhere, and it was tantalizing.

Still, curiosity wrestled through his mind, what did he have to offer to him. Not like the triangle was offering much either. If anything this was all a big waste of time. Though why was he still following him, even letting the triangle tag along, although mostly in his own head. Some might think it was crazy, but honestly he felt that way right now.

"You really gonna let him just take you back here, come on, ditch him, use the card and badda bing we are in the clear" Bill said, desperation coming out of his voice, "I mean come on, what can he do that I can't"

"Quite," The Replica grumbled as he kept on following, focusing on Axel the further down they went into the Castles underbelly.

Finally Axel lead them to a small room at the very end of a dark hallway. The place looked familiar, he had once been here before. With Vexen, if his memory was true. Yes, this where Vexen showed him off to the other Organization Members at the time. How proud the scientist was for his creation.

Creation, the Replica couldn't help but smirk, what a thought, him being nothing more than a scientist playing toy. He would or should have been so much more than that.

That word sent shivers up the Replica's spine, as if he was some sort of pet to be produced around. He was his own person, better than others perhaps.

Inside he could see someone arriving, upon closer glance he realized it was another one of the other Organization Members. Zexion as he recalled, blue spike hair, and eyes. He seemed weak at the moment, as if he had just come from battle. Replica Riku could hear his sharp breathing as he entered the room.

"I've never…" Zexion gasped, "Seen darkness used that way before"

"Zexion, how did it go!" Axel said entering the room.

"Axel?" Zexion looked up to see him and the Replica together. "O-Oh...The replica of course, excellent work! We can use this Riku to defeat the real one"

"So what Vexen originally wanted me to do in the first place"

He could already tell that everyone here was a traitor. Still he wasn't sure exactly what he was here to do. All he knew was that the desperation was enough that he was open to hear anything. So long as it was on his own terms. No working for demons who clearly just wanted his body and mind. Axel at least felt like someone who was willing to let him be himself.

"Using him like a puppet I see" Axel snickered, "See kid, unlike the demon, I can make you real right now ...All you need is a certain power, that is right here, right now, and that YOU can take, not be used by someone else"

Bill voice cracked as he shrieked as he said. "HEY!"

The Replica saw Zexion and he could smell the darkness coming from.

Pure.

Powerful.

Darkness.

Quickly The Replica grabbed Zexion by the coat and began to drain him of his power.

It felt good.

Such power, this was the rush he was needing now, a chance to prove that he was the stronger once again. Everything that he had once lost came rushing back to him. The ambition, the strength, the realization that he was better than the original.

"Feels good doesn't it" Axel asked.

"Yes"

Bill appeared behind them both, "Yeah, yeah, this is great, got any way of knowing where the real Riku is? How to get him here?"

"Gravity Falls still" Axel said, with a smug confidence, "Don't think we haven't stopped observing him"

"DANG IT!"

Axel just laughed ,"Why are you even here...What do you even have to gain"

"You and your Organization think you have it all figured out don't yuh, that you control everything...But you don't! So long as I'm around, things always have a chance of getting weird"

Bill zoomed over to the Riku Replica who had finished draining Zexion's power, "Kid...Take it"

He handed him the card.

The Replica held it with a sneer, "Why would I need this"

"I'm always happy to help...So I'd suggest when you battle Riku bring him here...Take his friends...and tell them old Bill says hello"

Floating back Bill summoned a portal and vanished within it, leaving him and Axel alone together.

"Well kid," Axel shrugged, "I'll let you handle what you wanna do next, just...Just make sure it's done nice and clean"

The Replica just laughed, "Then it will simple then"

"That's what you think" The voice of Cipher echoed in his head, but the Replica didn't cared, he felt confident for the first time in his life.

As he headed out though, he could still hear the voice of the triangle taunting him constantly.

Bill

I'm gonna make you say my name

Replica

I'll never say your name

Bill

I'll make you say my name

Replica

I'll never say your name

Bill

I'll make you say my name

You can't can't run away

I'll make you say my name

Replica

I'll never say your name

Bill

I'll make you say my name

YOU CAN'T RUN AWAAAAY

I'll make you say my name


	41. Replicas Revenge

Replica's Revenge

Things calmed down in the shack, Stan went to go take Gideon back to the jail. This allowed everyone else to take a breather and just relax. Mable was glad to have Max and Riku safe, although she noticed that Dipper seemed the most isolated from the bunch, mostly just sitting with Wendy in the corner, the two of them talking about something. Despite wanting to make sure Riku was okay her brother came first. So she decided to lean in and see what her brother and friend were talking about.

"Aren't you taking it a bit harsh" Wendy suggested sounding concerned, "Mable doesn't not, not have faith in you, but you know…

"I just wanted to...I don't know...Be older ...Stronger…"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Dipper, you know what I've said before"

"I know-I know!" Dipper said sounding frustrated, "But if I was older, you wouldn't-"

"I mean, Dipper this is silly, ask me again in a few years okay"

Wendy got up and left, Mable quickly adjusted herself as she passed before rejoining her brother.

"Really Bro-Bro?" She frowned, "All of this just because of Wendy"

"Mable!" Dipper flinched as he adjusted himself in his chair, "I-I ...Ugh, I hate when you eavesdrop on me, it's none of your business"

"When you endanger everyone, yeah, it's my business. You did just because you are still in love with Wendy and you want to be older, I mean how selfish can you get!"

Dipper seemed taken aback, "Selfish! It wasn't just Wendy, it was about finding Grunkle Ford, protecting this family from clearly more evil dark forces out there...Like Bill Cipher if I remind you, I mean were has he been this whole time. Isn't it odd that he's been quite with all of this going on. Like not once has he come after us. Huh! Not once during all our time in Traverse Town and now has Bill Cipher come after us! Gideon has, but not Bill".

"Well...I don't know!" Mable looked dumbfounded, "The guy is wacky doodle as it is, maybe-Maybe he doesn't care"

"Doesn't care, for all we know he could have been responsible for Riku coming here! Hmm...Maybe this was all a trap. One big trap against us and this family! Bill could have been the real power behind everything with the Heartless for all we know...Oh my gosh, maybe he was...I need a board!"

"Dipper no!"

To late Dipper ran off probably off to go and create some sort of conspiracy on how this all tied to Bill Cipher now. Another thing she would have to wean her brother off of now. First the obsession with the Keyblade and now this. Sometimes she worried for her brothers own mental health due to his extreme paranoia about everything.

Mable just sighed and leaned up against the wall, rubbing his eyes, "Oh Dipper"

"Oh, sorry" Riku walked into the room noticing Mable, "Am I um-You okay?"

Mable smiled at him, "Just sibling stuff"

Riku sat down next to her now and leaned, "Stand by him" he said.

"Huh?"

"Stand by him" Riku replied, "Even if you go down different paths"

"That seem a little ...unhealthy" Mable said sounding unsure on what Riku was getting at

Riku shook his head, "I'm not saying support him, I'm not even saying help him if he does something you aren't comfortable with but I guess what I mean is ...Never hold out hope that one can go astray and then comeback. Sora might have lost hope in me and I don't blame him, but he forgave me...Maybe that's just his choice though, I honestly don't even think I deserve it"

"I think you do-" Mable took his hand and smiled at him, "You saved us, more than once"

Riku smiled back at her, "Well, you are my friend, so, you know"

Mable eyes widened as she beamed, "So we are friends"

"Yeah-We are"

"Hey dudes!" Soos called out coming to Riku and Mable, "Um...You guys should see outside, there's like a strange vortek of darkness out there"

"Say what now?"

Soos was right, outside the Mystery Shack there was a big old vortek of darkness just standing there. Stan's truck parked in as everyone looked at it and the old crodger seemed very confused. Mable just ran up to him happy to see he was safe after the battles against Jafar. It seemed like she couldn't catch a break with anything right about now.

"Um, is that supposed to be like that" Stan muttered letting Mable go, "I mean did we lose or something"

"No Grunkle Stan, Jafar was defeated but…" Mable seemed nervous, "This isn't good"

All of them just stared at the black vortex just outside the shack now. Mable felt her own mind racing trying to figure out what had just happened. They had won right, they had their big victory over evil. They should be celebrating, throwing a party,something. That's how most of these adventures went down right? Not having to deal with another thing so soon.

"Guys look," Wendy pointed to the ground a piece of paer just laying their.

It was Dipper's hat just laying there, Mable quickly went to it and picked up inside a note. She read it, eyes widening in fear as she turned to the others. Her eyes immediately darted towards Riku who understood that this had something to do with him.

"It just says bring your friends, Wendy and the lamp" Mable replied, "The King stays"

"Oddly specific" Soos replies.

Riku looked at everyone and the king, he clearly didn't want to leave him out like this.

"Who took my brother?" Mable asked, wondering, "It was Jafar or Gideon, we defeated then…."

"I bet it was those hooded guys" Riku sneered.

"Hooded guys?" Mickey asked, looking nervous.

"Yeah, they've popped up a few times when I was here, one of them was helping Jafar, well more like using him, or whatever, either way something is up. I bet it's them probably finish up whatever plan they had in mind.

"Well," Max went up to Riku and nodded, "One more adventure"

Mable walked by his side, "Hero's our middle name right?"

"Right!"

Wendy just looked nervous as she took Dipper's hand and held it tight, Mable could tell she was worried. They both were, faith or no faith, Dipper was still her brother, so she had to have faith that at least he'd be okay.

So they would go, find her brother and get him back no matter what.

-000-

As they walked through the portal they arrived in what appeared to be a white hallway. There was no

extra color, Only thing there was a card on the ground. Riku picked it up and saw the image of a tiny town, one he didn't recognize. Something felt extremely off about this place. The place was white, empty, baron, extremely hollow as if there was no soul or heart to this place. Just empty walls of stone.

Everywhere he could smell the darkness. This was not a good place to be. Already Riku felt guilty just bringing the others along. They were in danger perhaps. He had just defeated one evil, he didn't want to risk them to another so soon. However they were asked to come, so it made the entire point feel mute.

Carefully they entered, Mable held her grappling hook at the ready, while Riku kept the _Soul Eater _nearby. Wendy seemed the most uneasy, she had a bit of anger in her eyes. She must have been worried about Dipper. Stan for his part had a bat at the ready for a fight. Everyone was definitely on edge, expecting an attack any minute.

"Strange" Riku said as looked at the door, "What is this place"

"I don't know but someone needs to get an interior decorator" Mable muttered

"Yeah, this place is weird" Max added.

Wendy held her axe tight, "Well, whoever lives hear...I'm gonna give them a good swing of this!"

"Eh I don't know I've seen worse" Stan muttered, "Mostly involving being in solitary confinement in Colombia back in the day but you know what can you do"

"If Dipper's here they are hiding him real good" Mable groaned as she looked for her brother.

Riku walked around the area for a little bit hoping to find a clue or something. Some sort of sign of the assailant. He didn't want to be here but deep down his heart said that he needed to be here right now. Not just for Dipper though, although that was the priority, but something else was happening here too. Perhaps this is where the strange people in the coats came from. Why would they lead him to their base though. Seemed strange.

"So who do you think took Dipper?" Mable asked sounding nervous.

"Well, I don't know" Riku flipped the card, and read _Point at Door_

Riku looked up at the white door in front of him. He walked up to it and pointed the card up at the door. Soon the card began to glow bright as it floated into the air. The door was then removed and replaced with a sort of portal.

"So, do we go through?" Mable asked seeming a little hesitant to press forward.

"No we stay here" Max grumbled, "Yeah, we should go through"

"What if it's a trap"

Riku sighed, "Of course it's a trap...That's why spring it" he turned back to them with a confident smirk.

Mable smiled taking out her grappling hook and Max the shield he took from Pacifica's mansion. Wendy had her Axe on hand as well, this team was going to save Dipper.

Team, funny to think that when this all started Riku never envisioned being part of any team. Even when he was thinking leading Sora and Kairi to new worlds he would have done all the hard work. Now though, now he was finally starting to understand the importance of teamwork, and the importance of having friends by his side. It felt good, it really did feel good. Now he really was starting to understand what Sora said and felt when he talked about the strength of the heart.

"Alright, let's go"

Riku steps into the light as it begins to blind him, this time though, he lets him, knowing that he has others by his side who were following him into the dawn.

Into the unknown.

As soon as the light faded Riku found himself in unfamiliar territory.

A town, a quaint small town. Several shops and apartment buildings filled the squares. A little trolley road through the tracks. However there wasn't anyone around for miles. It was completely abounded. Just him, Max and Mable. He never had been to this place in his life before. So he wondered why the assailant wanted him to come here of all places.

It reminded him a bit of Destiny Island though, just like Gravity Falls, however unlike Gravity Falls, it didn't have that same strange charm to it. This place seemed very plain, although the one thing he did notice the sky had a deep twilight to it, but it didn't look like it was darkening at all, just permanently stuck like this. Perhaps it was a unique charm of whatever world the now found themselves in.

"Where are we ? What is this place?" Riku muttered aloud.

"Oh seem nice" Mable said sounding pleased, "Much better than that white hallway, look candy shop!"

Mable ran over to see if anyone was there but didn't see anyone, nor did she see any candy. Frowning she returned back to the group with a look of defeat on her face.

"Why is this place abounded?" Max asked holding his shield tight, "It's giving me the creeps"

"I second that," Wendy muttered examining the empty stores, "Did the apocalypse happen or what?"

"I don't think so," Riku said, "Though, something is happening"

"Something bad probably" Wendy grunted.

That something soon appeared as a black vortek emerged and through the familiar sight of Xehanort appeared. Riku stepped back and clenched his soul eater. Of course it would be the evil Heartless who would be behind this, who else could it be.

Though the more Riku thought the more part of it never made sense. Xehanort throughout his time in Gravity Falls had never interacted with the other pines family. In fact he wasn't sure if anyone could see him but Riku.

"Hey guys" Riku turned to the others, "Can you, can you see him"

Mable had her grappling hook at the ready, "Yeah...And I'm ready to take him down"

"Same!" Max held the shield close.

Riku turned to Xehanort and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Xehanort snickered, "Aren't you happy to see me again, and submit"

"No…" Riku sniffed into the air, "But you aren't Xehanort"

Xehanort just raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

Soon he was engulfed with a shroud and darkness and then was soon replaced by a new figure. Someone draped in the colors of red, like blood, his face covered even, bandages wrapped around him, only revealing a mouth a cold yellow eye. This figure did not have the same sent that Xehanort did, and because of this Riku was more intrigued then angry about who he was. Yet the fact that he was here at all, couldn't be a good thing.

"Yeesh," Stan grunted seeing the new figure, "Clearly someone had a bad face job"

"Sssh," Mable shushed him, "I feel some exposition is going to happen"

Riku slowly walked up toward him keeping his sword at the ready, "Who are you?"

"Not Xehanort clearly" He said, his voice, deep, booming, commanding almost.

"Yeah, I get that but who-are-you"

The bandaged man nodded, "Diz...That is all you need to know on that matter young man"

"Diz? Well what do you want with us?"

Diz just smirked, "Not all of you...Just you Riku, and the answer to that is simple, I want you to choose".

"Choose?"

"Yes, you are a specific entity" Diz explained, "Able to somehow traverse both the light and the dark in ways...In ways that I have never seen, and that is something that is worth studying up close, if I do say so myself"

"This is all very weird" Riku heard Max muttered to Mable, "He's talking like Riku isn't a normal person"

"Yeah," Mable frowned a march up to Riku person, "Riku's a person buddy not some ...experiment to be tested on"

Riku held her back, "It's okay Mable, so I'm special huh, funny, I don't think I am"

"Hardly" Diz held a hand looking incensed, "You exist between the light and the darkness. You stand in the twilight, ironic, given the representation of this town and what it is. You are to meet Namine then choose"

"Namine?" Riku blinked, "Whose that?'

"You will know soon"

Stan then interjected now, "Now hold up, I do know no Naminane or whatever and don't understand and of that light and dark stuff, but you better not be taking this kid for any weird science stuff. He's been helping us so far and we ain't letting you get to him"

Max stood in front of Riku.

Then Mable.

Then Stan.

Only Wendy stood in the back, but that didn't matter, Riku had never felt his heart feel closing to burst. People actually sticking up and defending him. He didn't think this would ever happen, not after all he did to Sora. This must be what his friend had felt like the whole time, to love and to be loved in return.

Diz just laughed at them, "Oh you poor poor, small minded individuals, I admire the devotion to your friend I do ...In fact, if you wish, I can help make you get it. Mr. Pines...Come with me, I think Riku will need the others, but you, you can understand"

"Me!" Stan looked shocked, "Look, I got an F in science class and flunked out a highschool, so I don't think I'm gonna understand any of ...whatever this is"

"Then let me show you"

The figure began to be engulfed in energy, which also began to engul Stan.

"Woah, hey...What the"

Before Riku could do anything both were gone, vanished from the town completely.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mable yelled.

Riku brandished his blade, "Come back with him!" He shouted

A boomin laugh echoed.

"_**HE IS FINE! A BIT SHAKEN! BUT FINE"**_

Then a familiar gruff voice began to echo too, "_WOAH! I SOUND HUGE! ECHO! HA! Man...This place is white...I'm fine kids ...Just in a weird white place…._

"Avoid the light Grunkle Stan!" Mable said.

"_Nah, I ain't dead...Believe me, no place i end up will be this white, just go save your brother pumpkin! I'll be fine with mummy face over here...Hopefully ...Got any bear?"_

"We should probably get going" Wendy interjected, "Dipper could be anywhere in this town!"

Riku could smell something, it was the darkness, the scent was strong. Although he felt a bit humiliated doing this, he started to sniff it like a dog, tracking it's scent. He could feel a track going through the town and into the forest.

"I know where he is"

Riku led the company into the woods, the scent was getting closer and with it so was his paranoia. He knew that any minute he could be attacked or his friends get attacked by him. He clenched his soul eater, ready for a battle, yet the closer they got into the woods he still didn't see him.

The only thing there was a mansion, an old gothic looking mansion in the woods. It reminded Riku a bit of his old home, however it did lack the cleanliness of his old house, the sterlil nature. Gothic was far too creative for his parents for them to embrace something creative. However that didn't matter right now, memories of the past, what mattered was finding his friend, here and now, and getting back to Gravity Falls as well as finding out what this new DIZ character was all about.

"He's close," Riku sniffed.

"Wait have you been sniffing him the whole time?" Wendy asked, looking confused.

Riku sighed, "Yeah, I know, but this is the best way okay"

"What are you sniffing?"

"Darkness"

"Darkness?" Mable asked as he started sniffing as well, "What does darkness smell like"

"Cold and smelly" Riku muttered

Max just looked confused, "How does something smell cold, cold is a feeling not a small"

"No idea…"

"That- that doesn't make much sense"

Suddenly the bushes began to russell as the smell of darkness increased tenfold. Behind him, Riku saw the image of his own silhouette approach him, the Replica in all his smugness arrive. Around his arm Dipper struggled to get out of his grip but he was struggling. His tiny arms trying to beat his chest but unable to break free.

"Bro-Bro!" Mable cried.

"Dipper!" Wendy took her axe and tried to charge at the Replica but was pushed back by a dark power falling back against one of the walls.

Riku sneered and was ready for a battle.

"Did you bring the lamp?" The Replica smirked at him,

Riku just held it out.

The Replica laughed. "You've changed, you're own darkness -it doesn't frighten you anymore"

Riku looked at the replica, how could tell that. Perhaps it was because he was his Replica did they share some sort of bond, whether through some sort of magic or perhaps a science that he didn't understand yet.

"Let me go!" Dipper shouted trying to free himself, "Crazy clone!"

The Replica tightened his grip on him, "Quite! Your lucky he wants you alive"

"He?" Riku said, "He who?"

The Replica summoned his own soul eater and pointed it able now, "I have a message for you Shooting Star"

"Shooting Star?" Mable eyes narrowed, "I know, that name...Only….

"Bill!" Dipper eyes widened, "Bill calls you that"

"Good job Pine Tree" The Replica chuckled, "He sends his regards"

"Bill?" Dipper voice shook, "What does Bill want"

"Who knows, I met him though," The Replica said, "Apparently he and Sora had a bit of a run here at the Castle"

"Sora" The Real Riku tightened the grip on his sword, "What happened to Sora"

The Replica shrugged, "Don't know, got knocked out by the time everything went down, though. Not that I care...The only thing I care about is getting rid of you...Proving that I am the stronger of the two of us. Who knows, maybe when I'm done Sora will wanna be my best friend. Not like I would let him"

"ENOUGH!"

The time for talk was over...The Replica and Riku finally went at it

Riku could tell just how unstable the Replica was. He had definitely been through much, his assaults were tilted, he was quite manic. This poor replica was getting hurt, but he was attacking his friends and had to be stopped.

"You don't have to do this" Riku insisted avoiding a strike from his blade, "Look, I know your a replica, I know your mind is probably not in a good place, let us help you"

"My mind is more clear than ever...Cipher helped clear it for me!"

Riku and the Replica's blade clashed, "I know what it feels like...To think everything is clear, but trust me, people like Cipher, Xehanort, they don't clear your head, they just fill it with lies. Make you do things you never thought you're capable off"

The Replica just screamed and kept on the assault.

"Hey!" Max held his shield and tried to throw it at the Replica's head knocking him back against the mansions wall.

The Replica glared at Max and blasted dark energy at him.

"Grappling hook!" Mable pulled Max back.

Riku now was angry, he was attacking his friends. He wanted to help, and he did feel bad, but these was his newfound friends. He would protect them, for they are what mattered.

The Replica had Riku in thralls, his own darkness was just so raw, untamed, almost unstable. Now he aimed for Wendy and Mable. He pointed his Soul Eater right at them, a manic expression on his face. His eye twitched even, this was not just a replica, this was an unstable replica.

"Cipher really will enjoy seeing you guys suffer" The Replica sneered, "Especially you Shooting Star, you and Pinetree really seem to tick him off"

Mable sneered, "Yeah well….I-I...I really don't have anything to say, I'm scared and I think we are doomed"

"Gonna have to agree with you their sis" Wendy said holding her Axe.

Riku tried to get up, however before he could do anything he heard a high shrill voice.

"I wish I had the power to defeat the Replica!"

Riku blinked to see Dipper holding the lamp in his hand now.

A dark shadow soon began to consume him. He began to change and grow, his once skinny arms turning muscular, his face less cheeky and more stern. Even his clothes changed, being consumed by a darksuite just like Riku and the Replica had but instead of blue it was a hinge red and black. Finally it was done.

"D-Dipper" Mable voice was small and quite, "W-What have you done"

"What I needed to do Mable, what I needed to do"

Raising his hand Dipper used his dark energy to grab hold of the Riku Replica and began to consume him a darkness.

"Dipper no!" Riku tried to stop him but was held back...By the Replica himself.

The Replica smiled, "Heh…Death doesn't frighten me! Good riddance to a phony life, my heart was never real, and what I'm feeling now is probably all fake...Heh...Wonder where my heart goes? Oh well...Still have one card left up my sleeve"

With a clench of the first, the Replica held up one card and activated it just as he was about to vanish

What happened next no one knew for he vanished in the darkness before anything could happen. With him gone, everyone just stood there as they looked back at Dipper now, who himself was in shock. Unsure what had happened in that spur of the moment. All they knew that things had changed forever.

Riku took a single step, "Dip…

Dipper stepped back and began to slowly walk away.

"Wait Bro-" Mable called.

To late, Dipper ran into the forest, a look of shame and shock on his face.

Mable just got to her knees, Max seems in shock as for Wendy ...She just ran off towards him.

"Wendy!"

Riku held Mable back, "No, let them go…." He sighed "I think they need to take their own path"

"B-But-but…"

Mable was interrupted as a portal of darkness was opened. Riku could feel it's call as he looked toward it.

"Come on, let's go"

Mable looked at Riku and then at Max, despite not wanting to go...She knew that she had too, Riku knew she had too ...Her path now was tied to whatever road was going.

A strange instinct perhaps...But it was one Riku had.

-000-

Dipper found himself in the forest of this strange world now. It seemed wherever he went he was going into the forest. However, the coincidences of that would have to wait right now. Now, he needed to figure out just what had happened to him. His body was starting to ache with the newfound pain of this power he had given himself. Despite feeling good, almost euphoric about his new fond position, he also felt sick, something inside of him churning, a sense of unease coming. The two conflicting emotions battle one another for supremacy.

He felt his legs starting to give way as he slowed down landing right near the middle of a lake. Dipper looked down to see his own reflection, horrified by how different he looked. Older, a bit more rugged, still had brown hair though so that was nice, and of course his dumb birth mark. However his boy was taller, his muscles more muscular, and he was in this skin tight bodysuit.

"Ugh, what is this thing" Dipper said, pinching the fabric, it was so tight, "And why is red?"

Dipper continued to fumble around himself as he gazed at his new found body. He didn't like the way it felt. This was like going through puberty all at once and skipping a few steps. Made him wonder if he had stretch marks under the clothes or not.

Then he remembered something, he looked down in his other hand, the magic lamp was still hanging on there. Dipper held it and rubbed it, as the slimy vizier Jafar was summoned to his side. For a moment they too looked at each other in silence. Only for Jafar to smirk back at him, taking a step forward.

"So, enjoying your wish" He snickered.

Dipper scowled at him looking back at his reflection, "What did you do to me?"

Jafar laughed, though he held the grip on his snake staff, "I granted you your wish, I gave you the power of darkness, but let's face it, a mere twelve year old boy with those powers isn't very threatening. So I fiddled it to make you older as well"

So, Dipper was older now.

Again he looked at his reflection and did notice that he looked older. Perhaps sixteen, maybe a bit older, definitely around Wendy's age.

Wendy.

Now he was finally old enough for Wendy. But how would she accept him like this. This wasn't natural, none of this was natural, not his age, not whatever this weird power was, nothing was. All it was, was a simple wish created by an evil genie who had proven himself untrustworthy in the first place.

"Change me back!" Dipper yelled.

"You didn't say I wish," Jafar teased, "And before you do, think about it for a second, that Replica could still be out there, not to mention that _Bill Cipher _character.

"But make me like this!" Dipper shouted again, balling his hands into fists. He wanted to pucnh Jafar right then and there. He had been tricked, he knew he had. This was never what he had in mind when he wanted to be older or fight darkness. He had visions of heroism, wielding a Keyblade perhaps.

Jafar shrugged, "Consider it a blessing, you are older now, stronger, no longer second best at anything. You have the power your heart has long desired. The darkness saw that and it granted it to you. The power to control it, but also to protect what matters"

"Like this!" Dipper said pointing to himself.

"Sacrifices to the darkness must be made".

Dipper was about to argue again but was struck by Jafar's words.

Sacrifice.

Deep down, Dipper always wanted to understand what had happened to Gravity Falls with the Heartless, and what happened to his Grunkle Ford. Ford himself had made sacrifices for his research, the ultimate one being lost to the universe. If this was his own scientific path he would need to take in order to learn, then perhaps it was what he needed to do.

"W-What do I do now?"

"Dipper!" His eyes widened, he know that voice.

"W-Wendy?"

Dipper turned, sure enough Wendy was running through the forest, he wanted to run but his legs prevented him.

She stopped the moment she saw him and froze. What could possibly be going through her head at the moment was hard to say. Dipper wanted to say a million things, and yet had nothing to say but a single word.

"Hi"

Wendy looked at him and then saw Jafar and grabbed her axe, "Dip look at no"

"No,no ,no …" Dipper stopped her, "It's okay, he's under my control, I have the lamp remember"

"Yeah, but he's evil"

"I know that, but so long as I have the lamp, I'm in control"

Wendy blinked, "Control? Cuz, you didn't look in control earlier dude, you looked in pain, you look in pain now"

"I-I-" Dipper sighed rubbing his head, so many emotions were running through him right now, "I don't know, but what I do know is, I have this power now...Let me use it"

"What?"

"Yeah," Dipper nodded feeling it pirkle up in him again, "I have this power, this is the sacrifice I need to make so I can figure out what's going on. Find out why Grunkle Ford hasn't come back, maybe even defeat the darkness myself...Maybe even take down Bill Cipher".

He never thought about that particular caviet. Bill Cipher was the one who wanted the Riku Replica to take his sister and him. This must have been part of a grander conspiracy of his. Perhaps he was the real power behind everything going on. It started to make sense in his head, if he could use these powers maybe even find a way to the Nightmare Realm he could fight Bill and defeat him once and for all.

"Dipper, are you kidding?" Wendy asked, sounding shocked, he didn't understand, "You don't know anything? So what your a little older now, what are you going to do"

"He could travel the world and seek out the darkness" Jafar interjected getting both of their attention. Both Dipper and Wendy turned to him almost forgetting he was there. Yet the wizard just smiled and continued, "Seek out the darkness, understand it, learn from it...For what is anything but a mystery to be uncovered. If it is not understood. Like magic itself, it will always be something foreign to others who yearn to not understand it"

"Seek out the darkness?" Dipper asked, the wheels in his head turning.

Jafar nodded, "Yes, in ancient times there were those considered seekers of darkness, those who would seek out the darkness in order to learn about it" He continued, Dipper becoming intrigued with every word. "I learned about them from the one known as Zexion, he was one as well, part of a larger Organization of them apparently who live that life".

"Well then-" Dipper said as he began to think, "Maybe I should be a seeker, learn about the darkness, control it, and maybe even destroy it"

"Okay, just that sounds very complicated and very wrong" Wendy replied looking nervously at him now.

Dipper thought about it for a while. Jafar did tend to make sense. Wasn't everything in Gravity Falls just a mystery to learn. Something that he had wanted nothing more than to just understand. It was what his Grunkle Ford had done when he first came out of that town. So why not do something similar but on a grander scale. Learn about darkness, magic, the world itself. Perhaps solve the mysteries of it all and then and only then perhaps do what Sora could no, and finally put an end to the dangers that were threatening all those he loved and more. This might be the chance he was waiting for, all he needed to though was convince Wendy, for if she was on his side, they'd be unstoppable.

"How is it wrong?" Dipper asked, sounding annoyed, "I control the darkness and then I get rid of it, easy"

Wendy again shook her head, "First off, how do you even do that? Second, can you destroy darkness and third...Can you get this guy away he's freaking me out" she pointed to Jafar who was just standing there the whole time.

"I obey my Master," Jafar said bowing, "He holds the lamp so only he can tell me to go"

"What do you even want?" Wendy asked, still glaring at him.

"Merely at this point to survive, I have lost, no longer do I serve Maleficent, no longer do I serve Master Gideon...Now I serve you" Jafar bowed majestically, "For that is what I am at the end of the day, a servant, nothing more, nothing less"

Dipper just glared at him, of course this was probably just a ruse. Gideon was hardly his master, more than just a pawn to hold the lamp while he did most of the work. However, having a all powerful Geine who knew things about the world could be useful in the future, it's why he took the lamp in the first place. He would have to be cautious but it might be worth it in the long run.

"Go" Dipper grunted.

Jafar nodded as he poofed back into the lamp.

"Okay the fact he's happy isn't a good thing either" Wendy replied.

"Who cares," Dipper said looking shocked, "I control him now, I have nothing to worry about"

"I ugh!" Wendy rubbed her forehead and sighed, "You know what...If your gonna do this, then I'm gonna come with you"

Dipper gasped, "W-Wait you are"

"Yeah, if your gonna be all dark and stuff then I might as well make sure you don't hurt yourself"

Dipper scowled, yet couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, "I'm not a kid anymore, as you can tell by this body and stubble...Look at the stubble Wendy...This is man stubble!"

"Yeah, but you've been a man for like five seconds" Wendy grunted marching up for him, she was still taller than him, and quite imposing, "I've been a teen for years, so I know how these bodies work, and believe me, man or woman, they are a living nightmare and personally, I think all that darkness isn't good for the system, so I'm coming along!"

Dipper wanted to argue, but he couldn't, any chance to be with Wendy was a chance still worth taking even in his dark form. Still, he didn't like the idea of her bossing her around, he should be the one in charge now, he did have the power. Yet the other side of his brain told him he shouldn't and wasn't going to.

Perhaps if he impressed her enough Wendy would actually develop general feelings for him. Show her that he could not only control this new found power but also impress her by one day destroying the darkness

He could just imagine it now, Wendy so impressed, maybe even embracing these new dark powers of his.

Was it worth the chance?

Yes, yes it was.

"Okay Wendy" He said calmly, "If you wanna be a seeker of darkness with me, you can"

Wendy sighed, "I feel like I have no choice"

"Everyone has a choice Wendy," Dipper replied calmly, yet there was a coldness to his response.

"Then yes, I'm going to come"

Dipper nodded, and the instinct taking over, he opened up a dark portal.

The search for darkness was on.


	42. Road to Dawn

Road to Dawn

Riku felt a massive wave of guilt as he Mable and Max re-entered the castle again. Everyone was on edge and knew full well that the situation now had become worse then what everyone had intended. Forehead sweating the battle had taken much out of him, but his hearts still told him that there were still unfinished things left to be resolved. Something grander was happening. It had been apparent since he first appeared to Gravity Falls, and now it was time for him to figure out what was going on and quite possibly stop it.

How could have let things get so out of hand that now Dipper had become a creature of darkness. He could just see it in his body and eyes. Now yellow, with the same similar darksuite he had when he was part of the dark powers. At least now he had some control over it, but this was uncontrolled darkness, easily consumed and very dangerous in the wrong hands. Riku continued to take deep breaths before looking up

They were back at the Castle but this time it was a different room. This one is far more white than before. It had almost a foggy looking area. What stood out was the large chamber in the center of the room. It looked like a giant egg, a few spikes protruding from it. It felt very haunting to gaze at, heavenly, but with a mechanical bent that made it seem, not completely trustworthy.

"What is this place?" Max asked, getting his bearings.

Riku looked at Max and turned to Marble, still visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. She had just lost her brother to the darkness. Part of him wondered if that is how Sora felt when he left.

"R-Riku" Mable started hyperventilating, "Dipper...Happened...What…"

Riku wrapped his arms around her for a hug. A shock to him and Max, but right now he knew it was the right thing to do. Mable let out a few wimpers of tears as he tried to calm her down.

"I know, I know-" Riku sighed looking at her, "But we have keep going right now okay...I know it's bad but we-"

Despite wanting to move forward, he couldn't just not comfort Mable.

His own guilt took over again thinking of Sora and his feelings, hoping that Donald and Goofy were there for him, when he brought hurt upon his friend. Now it would be his turn to comfort someone, slow steps for redemption. Even if it wasn't, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"We are in another white room again" Max pointed out, causing Riku and Mable to let go of each other.

Riku nodded, "I know, must be the same Castle"

"What castle is this though?" Max asked, "It's not Hollow Bastion that's for sure, seems to clean for one thing"

"This...Is Castle Oblivion" Everyone faced forward as Diz appeared through a portal of darkness. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. Riku wanted nothing more at the moment then to smack him. Something about the way he acted said that he was responsible for what happened to Dipper and the battle with the Replica. However he held himself back, his need for answers overcoming his need for payback at the moment.

"Castle what now?" Max asked, sounding confused.

Diz groaned, "Castle Oblivion, much has happened before you arrived, be thankful you didn't have to suffer such a fate then the last one who entered this place did".

"Who?" Riku asked, looking at the stranger with an annoyed sneer .

"Where is Grunkle Stan" Mable shouted, still reeling from what happened to Dipper. She kept wiping her eyes down as tears kept streaming down her cheeks

"He is safe" Diz said, although his emotions said otherwise.

"Prove it" Riku sneered, summoning Soul Eater now. He was tired of this guy's constant talk about why they should even trust them.

Diz snapped his fingers as a larger dark energy and to his surprise, Stan arrived, but not just that, a few others too. He seemed quite normal, chit chatting along with them like nothing was wrong.

"So I said to the cop I said-" Stan stopped the moment Mabel leached onto his legs her eyes watering with tears.

"Grunkle Stan!" she cried rushing towards him smashing her face into his chest as she started to cry.

"Woah, woah, Pumkin, I'm fine...Where's your brother...and Wendy?"

"Dipper-Dipper...He"

As Mable cried Riku noticed a few others as well. First he saw Iago and Zazu both sitting on shoulders, but standing next to him was the King, as well as Soos. Finally the last two he didn't recognize, one was a man drenched in a black coat, similar to the ones he fought before, and the second, a elderly looking Duck in top hat with a cane.

" !" Max said running up to him, "I-I...What are you doing here"

"I've been here for a while lad" Scrooge said smiling, "Glad to see you safe"

Max sighed, going into his pocket and taking out the Star Shard, "I-I'm sorry sir...Here"

Scrooge took the Star Shard, the King taking notice of it.

"Wow," The King said looking at the device, "Haven't seen this thing in ages, does it still work?"

"It did a few times," Max explained.

"Good"

Riku smiled but then grimaced again as he saw Diz and the hooded man talking to one another.

Was this Diz allied to the ones who he had been fighting. Perhaps he was the master of these people.

"So, who are you?" Riku asked, "What's going on"

"I am-"

"Who cares!" Mable shouted, getting everyone's attention, "My brother is now some ...Dark creature thing!"

The hooded person spoke sounding shocked, "Wait...What happened to Dipper" Suddenly he removed his hood, and to Riku's shock, he looked exactly like Stan in every way, though his hair was cleaner and more silky.

"G-Grunkle Ford?" Mable gasped.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same thing actually" Stan sneered, "I mean I knew it was you under the hood, but did you have to be dramatic about it...Stanford!"

"I was trying to keep my cover in case they were you know...Enemies or something, can't be to careful Stanley" Ford said.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you come back," Mable asked looking disappointed, "Or at least left a note, did you come back from darkness or whatever happens when we get caught in a worlds destruction"

Ford sighed, "I did come back, and I would have come back...But then Diz came to me…

"Is Diz someone you know?" Mable asked, looking at Ford with surprise.

"Yes, him and Scrooge, I made contact with Scrooge after I got caught up on what happened with Diz. Look, Mable...Stanley, things are still happening. Bad things, those other in the coats, they are bad people and there are more of them out there"

"Yeah, I've faced them," Riku sneered, "Don't seem like nice guys"

Ford nodded, "Yes, believe me, the darkness still hasn't been defeated not by a long shot and I'm afraid...We may not have a Keyblade Master for a while"

"W-What?" Riku felt his body go limp, "W-what happened? Where is Sora? Do you know what happened to Sora"

"Or my dad" Max interjected, also looking imp.

Scrooge interjected now, "Hold it lads, they are alive...just...out of commission for a bit"

"What does that mean!" Riku asked, getting upset.

Diz just nodded as he turned to a large chamber as it slowly began to open. Riku watched his eyes widening as he began to see what was inside. Sora, Sora was there, floating a bit as if he were underwater. However he looked okay, except he was asleep. What did any of this mean though, that was the real question.

"I-I don't understand," Riku said, voice shaking.

"Namine" Diz boasted, "The time has come"

Now a newcomer to the game as Riku saw her approach from the light. A young woman, a girl really, around Kairi's age perhaps, with blonde hair wearing a white dress. In fact, she looked Kairi a lot, in the face, the eyes, it was just the hair that was off and she could have been her twin.

Riku merely blinked as he saw her approach, it was so strange.

Mable beamed, "Oh hello!" She ran up to her shaking her hand, "I'm Mable, this is Riku and Max...My friends...That is a nice dress, goes with your hair and eyes, I wish I could get something like that for myself….

"Mable…" Riku hissed, "Maybe let her talk"

"It's okay," Namine said keeping a good face, "Just been through a lot these last few hours"

"Hours?"

"Time works differently between the worlds" Diz explained, "For you it has been weeks, here, and what's happened...It's been merely a few hours."

"W-What happened?" Riku asked sounding hesitant.

Namien sighed, "It's a long story"

Thus Namine told Riku the story of Sora's time here at Castle Oblivion, how he slowly lost his memories one by one, fought the Replica that had kidnapped Dipper, and dealt with a group of those black coated people as well as a demon by Bill Cipher, a name Mable and Ford knew well. Still it seemed things worked out in the end as things typically did for Sora.

"So, Sora chose to forget about the castle, and get his old memories back"

Riku was taken aback, but he supposed he understood.

"Yes," Namine sighed a small tear going down her face, "Riku, I-I'm so sorry ...The Organization and Bill…."

Ford put a hand on Namine's shoulder, "I don't know about the Organization, but I know Bill. He knows how to toy with people, make them do things they never thought"

"Yeah, like go nuts" Stan muttered glaring at Ford for a moment, "But uh...Yeah, that does sound harsh kid"

Namine sighed, "Again, I-I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay…" Riku said smiling, "At least your owning up to your mistakes faster than I did"

"Aye, and that's what matters" Scrooge said nodding, "Atonement is something anyone can do, whether we choose to forgive is another matter of choice, but there is always a chance to try to be better".

"Wow" Max said, "Wait...Are-Are Donald and my dad here...D-Did they forget too"

"Yes" Namine said, a tinge of sadness in her fac.

Max face dropped, "D-Did he forget me?"

Namine shook his head, "No, they only wanted Sora's memories altered, and trust me, I don't think your dad could forget you even if he wanted too"

"Well I hope never does" Max said looking tense, "Is he here?"

"Yes," Namien explained, "In the other room in a different chamber"

Without a moment's hesitation Max sprinted off to be with his father leaving now just Riku and Mable alone in the room.

Riku didn't blame Max for wanting to be with his father right now. He hoped that everything would work out for them. However something still was a miss, a piece of the puzzle that still needed to be solved.

"You need to make a choice too Riku," Namine said as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Me?"

"Yes ...I know that there is a darkness that sleeps inside you and in that darkness, Xehanort resides" Namine expression became stern, "We can get you to forget the darkness and return to how you were-"

"No!"

"Everyone was taken aback.

Riku held up a hand, "No, not in that I want darkness to overtake me, but no, in that I don't want to return to the way I was" he could see Diz gave a small smile, this might be what he wanted, "If I'm going to have darkness then I need to face it head on, embrace it, because it is apart of me...But not forget it, or let it overcome me"

"Then you'll need this," Diz went into his cloak and pulled out a card handing it to Riku, "It will extract the darkness from your heart...Well, when you go the proper room of course".

"Riku-" Mable took his hand, "Riku, you don't have to do this if you don't want too"

Riku shook his head, "No...This is something I have to do" He let go of Mable's hand and smiled, "On my own"

Mable took a deep breath and nodded.

Riku knew she had faith in him.

-000-

Activating the card was easy

However going through the door was the hard part. Not because it was heavy or anything but because of what was on the other side. Xehanort, his darkness, Riku's darkness, all of it was about to come out in one big burst. He needed to be strong though, this needed to be a fight that he had to win and be done with.

"Okay Riku-" He said, taking a deep breath as he faced the door. Slowly he began to approach pushing it open a few feet as he entered the small room, "I can do this-I can do this...For Sora...For everyone who has faith in me"

Riku entered the room, it was small and white like the rest of the castle, and worse, completely empty. However, that didn't stop him from smelling the darkness that surrounded it.

Xehanort appears.

"Watching you plunge into the darkness" He said in his taunting tone, "It is almost becoming a joke at this point and yet...Why? Why do you still reist me".

Riku smirked "Easy…" He summoned his soul eater, "I can't stand your foul stench"

"I see…" Xehanort chuckled, "It's a shame really, we are so much alike"

"We are-"

"No, we are" Xehanort interjected, "We are both members of that infernal Island, both of us desiring something more. To get away from the memories that bound us to that small and tiny place...The prison...Surrounded by water"

Riku took a step back...Those words. They were the words he used to think when he thought about his old Island home. The prison is surrounded by water. It was his prison, at least that's what he thought. Not the place where he and Sora used to play together. The place where he met Kairi. The place were the three of them would have fun little adventures and be happy, and carefree. Even when things got tough, he still had them.

"See," Xehanort replied taking a step forward, "We are the same...We should be together, in darkness...Allow me control and I will give you ...Everything again"

"No…" Riku said standing firm, "No...I had everything before you, and even I can't get it back...I won't go back to you"

Darkness engulfed the room.

Now it was just Riku and Xehanort facing head to head. The battle that he had always known that would have happened finally came to pass. He wished his friends could have been here now, but this was a battle that he knew he had to face on his own. Already the stench of darkness was all over him, but he wasn't going to let it consume him. He would use his own darkness, if need be, but he would not submit to it.

Xehanort was the first to attack, launching a blow with his dark powers that Riku was able to deflect with his soul eater.

Now the wiley Heartless Master fired several balls of energy and beams of light which again Riku was able to deflect but only just.

"Submit!" Xehanort yelled.

"No thanks"

Riku managed to dodge his attacks, trying to find an opening in the moves.

Despite focusing on the battle Riku tried to think of those who he had made friends with during this adventure. That would be his strength...His power, just like Sora. Even in the great sea of darkness, these new friends, the King, Mable, Max, the Pines family, all of them were the tiny specks of lights that were keeping him going.

Finally he thought back, back to the memories of Sora and Kairi, the good times. The times of them on the Island, playing, being themselves, without the pressures of anyone or anything. When it was just the three of them goofing around, being silly, memories that made him happy.

As he let these thoughts, good thoughts that Riku found his strength, strength that countered Xehanort attack of darkness and was able to deflect it right back at him even more powerful than before.

With a large explosion Xehanort was engulfed by his own energy

Riku took a moment and breathed a sigh of relief.

Xehanort was down now, darkness and energy began engulfing him, he looked in pain as he panted, "This...Is not ...The end ...I _SHALL RETURN"_

An explosion of darkness occurred engulfing Xehanort causing him to vanish. Riku thought it was over until that darkness was replaced by blue flame followed by high pitched laugher.

Darkness was now replaced by blue flame, an almost bizarre dimension now engulfed the poor boy. Riku had no idea what was going on, but he was going to fight it either way.

"Who's there" Riku held his sword closer.

"_**Oh...You know who….**_" Cam a manic high pitch voice.

A figure emerged...With his two dimension shape and three sided body. Things were starting to get really, really weird.

**Bill Cipher**

_Hey kid_

_Awesome seance!  
That was fun, classic chaos._

_Still!_

_You lose_

_For in your face is_

_The one who holds all the aces_

Standing before him now a floating triangle emerged, his one eye gazing upon Riku's, top hat and cane in hand.

Recognizing the image from Dipper's journal, he was looking at the figure of Bill Cipher, in all his terrible glory.

"**Hey Riku!" **Bill waved.

Riku kept his sword steady, so this was the demon triangle that he had read about in the journal, not to mention during his time in Gravity Falls, he did see images of him all over. At first he thought he was just hallucinating but perhaps he had an influence in that world. Either way, he could sense great darkness in him, the stench was horrid, but also...Something else, a different kind of darkness, but he couldn't tell what, but it felt ...Weird.

"What are you doing here" Riku said keeping the tip of his sword straight, "Come to hurt my friends some more" He made battle position ready to strike

"**What? No! Geez! You are gonna play a big role in things to come and I wanna know what I'm working with it here" **Bill laughed, "**Gotta say, you aren't as funny as your spiky haired friend Sora, now that was fun!"**

Riku sneered, "Don't you talk about him that way!"

"**Oh touchy!" **Bill pulled back, "**Funny...You wouldn't have said something like that a few months ago"**

Riku stopped and glared at him, for what he said was true, "N-No I-" he shook his head and tried not to let Cipher's word get inside him, "I've changed, I-I'm not going to hurt Sora again"

"**Sure kid, whatever you say, you play Sora's great defender...To bad you undermined everything he tried to protect already"**

Riku eyes widened, "W-What are you"

Cackling Bill's triangle form disappeared in a puff of smoke as a new form, a human form. One that was as tall as Riku with spiky blonde hair, he had a yellow jacket with a black suit underneath it, the same top hat and cane to match. He dramatically bowed and continued to laugh, gazing up at Riku with that wide sadistic grin.

"W-What is this?" Riku stepped back but kept his soul eater on him.

Bill tipped his hat, "**Ta-Da! My own human vessel! Pretty sweet huh, I have to thank you, getting rid of your Replica allowed for a open host for me to step in and give it the old Cipher flare. Now I have a sexy anime body and it's all thanks to you."**

"I-I'-" Riku was speechless, had he really just helped Bill without realizing it, "I don't understand"

Bill sneered, he did look generally upset for once, Riku noticing his human hands clenching up into a first, tight and filled with rage "**I tried to take your friends body so I can have his key and finally be able to interact with the normal world...But of course he and those two girls got in the way...BUT"** His smile returned as he snickered, "**Thanks to you though, I got myself something better...A replica vessel of my own...All you had to do was get rid of it's original occupant and I could dominate the rest. And you did the hard part for me!"**

"No-" Riku stepped back in shock. Bill laughter echoing across the hall now, the demon was in complete histeracts. If true, then Riku had fallen right into his trap. Everything Sora treid to prevent him from just undid. Guilt surged over him, how could he do this to his best friend again.

It felt like betrayal.

Bill took a deep breath as he calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye "**Best part is, I got Pine Tree to go dark too...I didn't even plan that, this was all just lucky coincidence, I mean, I thought it was pretty game over after Sora foiled all my many plans. Guess that's just my luck in life...Not everything is a grand plan...Some people like me are just good at just adapting to the field. Ha! Anyway, things aren't looking good kid, you might not be the Villain anymore but you sure ain't a hero".**

Riku rubbed his head, did he really just undo everything that Sora had tried to prevent when he was in this castle. Had he just messed up all over again. He felt himself waiver again, the grip on his sword began to loosen as he lowered his arm, stepping back, looking at the ground. Maybe he still wasn't a hero, or at least just not a good one.

"**Now I can be part of the real world, part of the story….Of course I'm not here, but I'm out there now," **Bill's laughter increased, he leaned against his cane a very thoughtful expression on his face "**It's funny, he went through this entire journey and everything just got negated with one action by you. Even the fact he won't remember any of his time at the castle really pulls the plug on this story! I can make him think I'm his friend **_**all over again**_**! Oh the joys of memory wiping".**

No, no this couldn't be.

In rage Riku charged forward at Cipher jumping in the air to strike him down only to miss with Bill bursting into flame and appearing behind him now.

"**Oh, anger issues, strange for a big sunshine for Sora to befriend you"**

"Shut up!" Riku charged again trying to pin him, only to miss again.

"**Rude" **Bill snickered, leaning on his cane, "**Don't blame yourself for your quick actions, you let the Replica die, instead of realizing that it was it's own person, unique, but now it's gone...and I have his body...**_**forever**_"**.**

Riku sighed, he wasn't going to be able to attack him, he probably wasn't even here. Then suddenly, a thought occurred. Something wasn't quite right. He turned to Cipher eyeing him careful, "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"**You were battling Xehanort and wanted to see you take him down, means one more rival out of the way for good" **Bill smiled.

Riku raised a eyebrow, "But aren't you all powerful, now that your here, you could snap your finger and then finally get rid of him"

"**Y-Yeah, I could do that, I could do that…"** Bill seemed a little unsure now, taking a step back.

"Are you even here?" Riku asked, stepping forward now, sword at the ready, "Like here, here...In the flesh"

"**Well, um…." **Bill bit his lip, "**I-I may...Wait what am I saying, I'm all powerful, I could do real damage"**

Riku smirked at him now, "Yeah, you might have power, but I have a feeling that you aren't as all powerful in your new human body as you like to be"

"**I...Uh ...SHUT UP!"** Bill shouted as his eye turned red along with the rest of him, his more demonic side starting to come out again, "**Enough power to kill you that's for sure!" **He fired a bolt of fire at Riku who dodged it with ease.

Riku took his sword again ready to attack, "You won't hurt Sora...Not so long as I live...Because I know, it won't negate anything he did...Sora always finds a way to push forward no matter what".

Bill clenched his first for a few moments but took a deep breath, reverting back to normal he just laughed it off waving a hand. "**Yeesh kid, relax, I know how lovey dovey you get with him...I don't want to fight, besides I'm just projecting anyway, I'm way gone from here...Besides I'm on your side, we all want the same thing".**

"And what's that-" Riku grunted, still pinned to the sky.

"**We want Sora to wake up" **With those words Bill let Riku go causing him to fall face flat on the ground as he watched him get up. For a few moments the two just looked at one another. Bill demented grin growing only wider and wider as Riku's own frustration grew.

"W-What do you want to do Sora," Riku sneered holding his soul eater closer, "Whatever it is I'll stop you"

"**I want to give Sora what he deserves...I want to give him a real foe so he can be the hero we all know he can be"** Bill declared dramatically, "**After all, what is a hero without his villain, and you couldn't be that...So i'll just have to take that role myself. Besides I got nothing better to do except see the worlds and sow seeds of chaos and mayhem wherever I go, but now I get to do it in person...**_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_**! Oh man! This is great!"**

Riku just raised an eyebrow, stepping back out of fear "I-I don't understand "

"**Ugh, it's simple" **Bill stepped forward, his golden eyes facing Riku's Cyan and smiled, "**Your friend deserves a better **_**class **_**of Villain...And I'm gonna give it to him".**

"Your sick" Riku glared at him now stepping back, realizing this was not just some ordinary villain. He was insane, pure and utterly insane. "I don't get what you are planning with...being Sora's villain or whatever but…

"**BUT! BUT WHAT!" **Bill shouted, still smiling, his sadistic grin growing to more terrifying heights than before "**He's the Keyblade Master… One of the greatest weapons the universe has ever seen. You knew as well as I didn't deserve it, yet you gave up your claim and decided to **_**redeem **_**yourself... Now Sora doesn't have the opposing force to be his yang to his yin. As for me...well...I just want to be part of this tale...and there's a vacancy for a villain. So...Why not? And do you know how I'm going to do it"**

"How?"

"**I'll just say...I'll take a page from your book"** Bill just laughed,"**Big things are coming, you can't stop me, I'll be part of the story yet, but for now...I'll traverse the worlds, meddle in the affairs, have my fun! And when the time is right, when Sora is up, I'll have more notoriety than him".**

Bill let out one last maniacal laugh.

"_**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS MY PLAY THING, EMBRACE THE BALANCE! BYE!"**_

The room was restored to normal now.

Riku just took several deep breaths, finding himself back in the white room, all the darkness and flame had finally vanished. His mind was still rushing from what had happened, but all of that vanished the moment he heard two familiar voices calling from the other room. The door the chamber bursting open as a few familiar faces came to check on him.

"Riku"

"Riku"

Mable and the King came to his aid helping him.

"W-What happened?" Mable asked, quickly rushing to his side, making sure he was okay.

"Cipher" Riku sneered, standing up his legs feeling a bit limp "Bill Cipher, he-he came..."

"What about Xehanort?" The King asked.

"Gone..For now"

"Good"

"So now what?" Mable asked, "Dipper is out there, Bill is doing...Something apparently...This is bad...Things are still bad"

"They are...But were still here" Mickey smiled, "You know...I realized something"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Your darkness belongs to you just like your light. I thought the darkness was something that should never exist. But now...Seeing you, and how you handled it, I realized that I was wrong. The road you chose was your own".

"But what about Dipper" Mable said looking annoyed, "He choose and look where he went"

"That wasn't a natural choice" Riku explained, "It was by dark magic and Jafar's manipulation...Not the darkness from within him, the one we all have"

"Even me?" Mable asked, looking at herself.

Riku nodded, "Even you"

"Riku if you don't mind...I'd like to join you and your next adventure...Finding Dipper, keeping Sora safe….

Riku looked taken aback but nodded kneeling down to the king size so they can look eye to eye, "Your majesty, I'm really flattered I don't know what to say"

"Ah come on Riku were pals" The King held out his hand.

Riku took and smiled, "No problem...Mickey"

-000-

Black looked good on Riku, Mickey Max and Mable as they stood outside the door of Castle Oblivion a long road lay ahead. It would be long and perhaps perilous, but he was ready for another quest, if it means making sure Sora was safe from whatever might come after him. Whatever the plan though, they would face it together, as a team. Finally, he was going to go on an adventure...Just like Sora did, perhaps it would even be just as fun.

Mable especially enjoyed it, though she wanted to add glitter to the outfit.

Apparently these coats were supposed to protect one from the darkness. If they were going to use darkness as a tool, then it would require safety gear. Riku also explained what the confrontation with Xehanort was like and the little intervention by Bill Cipher. Apparently this was enough to get Ford to be worried about everything moving forward.

"If Cipher is up to something then perhaps we should change course" Ford argued angirly with Diz as they got ready to head out, "He is one of the most dangerous beings in the Multiverse, if he is out there even with limited power it still could prove dangerous for us all"

Diz didn't seem to care, "Bah, let the Triangle roam around in human form, and besides he can't take full form unless he breaks out from his dimension. Otherwise he's just possessing a human vessel".

"Well at least his only escape is stuck in the Shack, and it's protected with magic" Ford replied.

"Yeah...So, what are me and the birds are supposed to do...and Soos" Stan said looking at the three of them.

Ford sighed, "Stan, we need you to be a spy for us"

"A spy!" Soos eyes widened, "Oh can I be a spy too...Agent double O Soos"

"Sure," Ford muttered, "We need you to go to Hollow Bastion for us"

"Again?" Stan groaned, "Ugh...I don't have to fight anything do I"

"Just snoop on people," Ford replied.

Stan eyes widened as his grin widened, "Can I use the gossip to exploit them for profit"

"Please don't," Ford muttered.

"Spoil sport," Stan muttered, "But I'm still gonna make profit...I can imagine it now...Mystery Shack 2...More Mystery, and more Shack"

Ford just rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever"

" , are you going to come with us" Max asked walking up to the old Duck, "We'd love it if you did"

The King nodded, "Yeah Scrooge, always happy to have another friend along"

Scrooge shook his head, "Nah, I have other things I need to do, there is still a lot happening the world. Old connections need to be rekindled and hopefully maintained this time. Max...I think you have your own journey to go on this time...Much like your father, I'm sure you'll make him proud".

Max smiled and just nodded.

Riku took a deep breath and looked at Mickey, Mable and Max. Friends, actually companions to go on a journey with this time. Even though they had been through alot together at the moment he felt he still had much to learn about with them. The adventures they could have, the world they could explore, the missions they could go on. But most importantly though, right now they had a common goal. Protecting Sora, that was the key that united them all.

"So...Riku," Diz said, walking up to him, "What road will you choose? The road to light, or the road to darkness".

Riku turned around and looked out on the road and decided to just move straight, turning around and giving Diz a sly smirk, "No...The road to dawn"

Yes, that would be his road.

With Max, Mable, and the King he would have friends and companions by his side no matter what happened.

His friends would be his power...Just like Sora's were.

Finally...He understood.


End file.
